Together ?
by Estellech
Summary: "Who we are and who we need to be to survive are very different things." Bellamy Blake et Clarke Griffin vivent leur vie dans le district douze, tant bien que mal. Mais cette année, la Moisson pour les Jeux de la faim va bouleverser le cours de leur existence. AU The Hunger Games. Pairing Bellarke.
1. Chapter 1 : Partie de chasse

_Hello !_

_Je me décide enfin à publier cette fiction, où j'intègre les personnages de The 100 dans l'univers de The Hunger Games. Pour des raisons évidentes de logique dans l'histoire, j'ai été obligée de faire subir quelques modifications aux personnages (notamment au niveau des âges, vous découvrirez ça)._

_Je pense publier un chapitre par semaine (pour éviter les longs délais par la suite), peut-être plus si les reviews suivent._

_J'espère que ça vous plaira. Bonne lecture :)_

_Estelle_

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Partie de chasse**

« _En plein dans le mille !_ »

Assise sur les quelques marches qui mènent à l'entrée de la maison familiale, Clarke Griffin contemple le district douze, qui s'étend sous ses yeux. Le district du charbon. Son district. Ce n'est pas le plus riche de Panem, loin de là. Elle a bien conscience que des inégalités y règnent, que certains vivent dans la misère la plus totale. Mais elle y est heureuse.

Clarke le sait, elle fait partie des privilégiés. Sa mère, Abby, est à la fois maire du district et docteur, ce qui en fait une personnalité très appréciée dans le douze. La jeune fille travaille souvent avec elle, pour apprendre la médecine. C'est ce qu'elle veut faire plus tard. Soigner les gens, les aider à aller mieux. Alors elle s'exerce dur pour ça.

Sa vie s'écoule calmement, rythmée par les journées d'école en compagnie de ses amis Wells et Finn, les fins d'après-midi au centre hospitalier avec Abby et les soirées en famille, avec ses parents.

Son père, Jake, est un scientifique. Le seul du district douze. Un peu à la marge, un peu dans son monde, il travaille sur des choses que personne ici ne comprend. Mais tout le monde l'aime bien, Jake. Il est souriant, il aide les gens du douze, crée des petites choses pour améliorer le quotidien de son district… Clarke est fière de son père.

Elle redresse la tête, les yeux clos, profitant du soleil matinal et du léger vent qui fait danser ses boucles blondes. Elle savoure les derniers instants de calme avant la tempête. Demain, c'est la Moisson pour les Hunger Games, les Jeux de la faim. Un garçon et une fille du district, âgés de 12 à 18, vont être sélectionnés au hasard pour devenir des tributs. Quitter leur famille, leurs amis, leur quotidien, et partir pour le Capitole, le cœur de Panem. Et se battre à mort contre d'autres jeunes, dans une arène et devant les caméras, pour le divertissement des gens du Capitole.

Ce sera peut-être elle. Ce sera peut-être Wells Jaha, son meilleur ami d'enfance. Ce sera peut-être Finn Collins, son camarade de classe. Ou sa voisine. Ou ce petit garçon, qui travaille à la boulangerie de la Ville le soir, avec ses parents. Ou ce jeune homme adorable, qui leur vend des fruits de la forêt et de la viande. Ou sa petite sœur. Ou ce garçon de l'école, désagréable, toujours grognon, mais pas bien méchant au fond.

**\- Alors Clarke, tu rêves ?,** lance une voix, interrompant le cours de ses pensées.

Wells. Elle ouvre les yeux en souriant. Il se tient debout, devant elle, à côté de Finn. Elle les attendait. Pas d'école aujourd'hui. L'agitation de la Moisson commence à se faire sentir. Sa mère est très prise par les préparatifs et l'accueil des équipes du Capitole. Son père l'aide. Clarke a donc proposé à ses amis de passer chez elle.

**\- On peut rentrer dans ton humble demeure, ou on est obligés de continuer à se prendre le soleil dans la face ?,** demande Finn en râlant.

**\- Allez, on rentre !,** réplique la jeune fille en se levant et en les entraînant à l'intérieur.

* * *

À quelques kilomètres de là, hors des limites officielles du district, dans la forêt, Bellamy Blake avance doucement, sans un bruit. Sa lance, qu'il tient fermement à la main, est prête. Il a repéré sa proie. Un gros lièvre. La viande sera dure, il n'arrivera probablement pas à la vendre aux gens de la Ville. Mais ça fera l'affaire pour la Plaque, le marché clandestin du district. Il lève le bras droit et, avec précision, expédie son arme directement dans la tête de la pauvre bête.

**\- En plein dans le mille !,** s'exclame, derrière lui, Nathan Miller, son meilleur ami et partenaire de chasse.

**\- Comme d'habitude, non ?,** réplique Bellamy avec un sourire, en allant récupérer la carcasse de l'animal.

Il passe rapidement une petite corde autour du cou du lièvre et l'accroche avec le reste de son butin.

**\- On fait une pause ?, **propose Nathan en désignant le petit étang, non loin d'eux.

**\- Allez, on l'a bien mérité.**

Leur partie de chasse a été très fructueuse. Quelques écureuils, trois lièvres, deux beaux lapins et même un petit chien sauvage, que Nathan trimballe sur son dos depuis maintenant une bonne heure. Ils s'assoient un moment au bord de l'eau, sans parler, profitant de l'ambiance apaisante de la forêt. Jouant avec la corde de son arc, Nathan brise soudain le silence.

**\- Pas trop stressé pour demain ?**

**\- Non. Ce n'est pas ça qui changera mon destin,** répond Bellamy dans un souffle, en passant sa main dans ses boucles brunes. **Tu as tout de même bien de la chance d'en avoir fini avec tout ça !**

Nathan a eu 18 ans il y a un mois. Il n'a donc plus à s'inquiéter de la Moisson.

**\- Et dire qu'à deux jours près, tu y échappais aussi,** grogne Nathan.

**\- C'est comme ça…**

Dans deux jours, soit quarante-huit heures après la Moisson, Bellamy aura 18 ans. Il était à 48 heures d'éviter une nouvelle édition des Hunger Games.

**\- Allez, avec un peu de chance, ça va passer pour moi,** continue le jeune homme.

**\- Puisse le sort t'être favorable,** raille son ami, reprenant le slogan idiot des Jeux de la faim.

Bellamy lâche un petit rire.

**\- On y retourne ?,** propose-t-il.

**\- En route !**

Mais alors qu'il se redresse, Bellamy se rend compte que sa lance est abimée. La lame de fer menace de se détacher de la hampe de bois à laquelle elle est fixée.

**\- Ca va être impossible pour moi de continuer à chasser avec ça,** grimace le jeune brun.

**\- Tu veux mon arc ?,** propose Nathan. **Je peux porter toute la viande si tu veux.**

**\- Non, ça va aller. Je vais plutôt ramasser des racines de sagittaire pour la Plaque et cueillir des fruits, je les vendrai aux gens de la Ville. C'est peut-être la dernière fois que je peux faire ça,** ajoute-t-il, songeur.

**\- Il faut que tu t'entraînes à l'arc ! Imagine, si tu pars aux Jeux, ça peut te servir,** plaisante Nathan pour détendre l'atmosphère.

Bellamy part alors dans un grand éclat de rire.

**\- Mais oui ! Franchement, tu imagines vraiment quelqu'un gagner les Hunger Games avec un arc et trois flèches ?**

* * *

Dans le salon des Griffin, Clarke est assise à même le sol, penchée sur la table basse. Elle dessine, sous le regard admiratif de ses amis. Wells la connaît depuis leur naissance, voilà dix-sept ans. Finn, depuis une bonne douzaine d'années. Pourtant, tous deux n'arrivent toujours pas à s'habituer au talent de la jeune fille. Elle peut tout dessiner. Absolument tout. Des portraits, des paysages, des scènes de vie. Parfois, des trucs sans queue ni tête. Mais la composition est toujours belle.

**\- Des fois, je me dis que tu devrais changer de plan de carrière, laisser tomber la médecine et aller vendre des œuvres d'art à des crétins du Capitole, qui les achèteraient des sommes folles,** affirme Finn, sans réussir à détacher le regard de ce que Clarke est en train de dessiner.

Les couleurs sont magnifiques. Mais c'est sombre. Très sombre. Une scène de chasse. Ou du moins, ce que Clarke imagine être une scène de chasse. Car elle n'a jamais mis les pieds hors du district.

**\- C'est parce que ce sont des crétins qu'ils mettraient des sommes folles pour les acheter ?,** demande Clarke en riant.

Elle a bien fait de dire à ses amis de venir. Ce lui permet de couper, de faire une parenthèse, une pause avant la journée de demain, qui s'annonce, comme tous les ans, forte en émotions.

**\- Tu sais bien ce que je veux dire, **réplique le jeune homme.

**\- Et tu sais bien que je n'ai aucune envie d'aller vivre au milieu de toute cette folie.**

Elle marque une pause, avant d'avouer aux garçons ce qu'elle a sur le cœur.

**\- J'ai peur pour demain. J'ai 17 ans, c'est ma dernière Moisson, j'en ai déjà connu plusieurs. Mais ça me fait peur.**

Wells et Finn échangent un regard. Ils comprennent. C'est le premier qui prend la parole.

**\- C'est normal d'avoir peur, Clarke. Mais statistiquement, ça devrait aller. Tu n'as pas eu à prendre de tesserae.**

Les tesserae sont une sorte de monnaie d'échange. Contre une année d'approvisionnement en huile et en grain pour une personne, un enfant voit son nom inscrit une fois de plus dans l'urne de tirage au sort lors de la Moisson. Et le nombre d'inscriptions augmentant automatiquement avec l'âge, les plus pauvres du district, âgés de 16 ou 17 ans et issus de familles nombreuses, se retrouvent parfois avec une quarantaine de papiers à leur nom dans l'urne.

La famille de Clarke ne manque de rien. Son nom n'est inscrit que six fois dans l'urne. Wells a raison. Statistiquement, ça devrait aller.

Statistiquement.

* * *

C'est donc les bras chargés de bêtes mortes et leurs sacoches remplies de divers fruits de forêt que Nathan et Bellamy retournent vers le douze, dans l'après-midi. Précautionneusement, ils franchissent la barrière électrique, inactive depuis des années. Depuis toujours, en fait. Ils s'enfoncent dans le district, traversant la Ville, saluant au passage des connaissances, des amis.

**\- Salut Bellamy !,** lancent, en chœur, trois jeunes filles alors qu'ils passent devant la boulangerie du centre-bourg.

Il leur adresse un vague signe de la main, sous le regard amusé de Nathan.

**\- Quel bourreau des cœurs…**

**\- Allez, ferme-la Miller, **grogne Bellamy.

**\- En même temps monsieur Blake, avec tes petites bouclettes brunes et tes tâches de rousseur, tu les fais toutes craquer.**

**\- ****É****voque encore une fois mes tâches de rousseur et je t'en colle une. Crétin.**

Ca y est, Nathan est parti dans un fou rire incontrôlable. Bien qu'agacé d'être le sujet des moqueries de son meilleur ami, Bellamy doit admettre que ça lui fait du bien, d'entendre un tel rire. Ca lui permet d'oublier l'échéance du lendemain.

**\- Alors les gamins, qu'est-ce que vous m'amenez aujourd'hui ?,** s'exclame Jackson, alors qu'ils pénètrent dans la Plaque.

Le marché, installé dans un ancien entrepôt à charbon, est fidèle à lui-même : noir, sale, désordonné, extrêmement bruyant. Mais vivant. C'est une vraie famille.

Bellamy et Nathan s'avancent vers Jackson, un cuisinier à qui ils ont l'habitude de revendre leurs prises. Âgé d'une trentaine d'années, il arbore le teint olivâtre et les yeux noirs typiques des gens de la Veine. Mais surtout, il n'a pas son pareil pour accommoder la moindre bête que lui ramènent les garçons, pour en faire un plat appréciable et nourrissant, qu'il peut à son tour revendre à d'autres personnes de la Plaque. Une chaîne bien organisée.

**\- Et voilà pour toi,** annonce Bellamy alors qu'ils déposent le chien sauvage, les écureuils et les lièvres sur le comptoir.

Ils gardent les lapins, dont la viande est plus tendre, pour les vendre à des gens de la Ville.

**\- Et bien, vous n'avez pas chômé ce matin,** souffle Jackson, admiratif.

Tous trois négocient un petit moment les prix, qui varient chaque jour, et Jackson tend finalement quelques pièces aux deux jeunes amis, qui se les partagent ensuite équitablement.

Cet argent va permettre à Bellamy de prendre soin de sa petite sœur, Octavia. Elle a 14 ans et est la personne la plus importante à ses yeux. Leur père est mort il y a dix ans, emporté par la maladie. La mairie du district leur a alors remis une petite bourse, qui leur a permis de vivre quelques mois. Mais une fois l'argent épuisé, la situation est devenue très compliquée.

Alors leur mère, pour subvenir à leurs besoins, a commencé à offrir des faveurs à des hommes, contre rémunération. Une pratique totalement interdite dans les districts. Les Pacificateurs, qui font régner la loi pour le Capitole, l'ont appris, il y a quatre ans de cela. Ils l'ont exécutée sans ciller, sur la place centrale du douze. Les deux enfants Blake ne doivent leur salut qu'à l'intervention d'Abby Griffin, la maire du district, qui a empêché les Pacificateurs de les tuer eux aussi. Depuis, Bellamy voue une haine sans limite à ces soi-disant gardiens de la paix.

**\- On fait nos achats et on va vers la Ville, Bell' ?, **propose Nathan

**\- Vous allez essayer de vendre vos lapins ?, **suppose Jackson.

**\- Tout juste,** répond Nathan.

**\- On va passer chez la maire,** ajoute Bellamy. **Sa fille adore le lapin.**

Jackson et Nathan échangent un regard complice.

**\- « Sa fille adôôôre le lapin », **répète Nathan d'un ton mielleux.

**\- Si Clarke Griffin adôôôre le lapin, autant lui apporter du lapin,** renchérit le jeune cuisinier.

**\- Je rêve ou vous êtes encore en train de vous foutre de moi ?, **réplique Bellamy.

Les deux autres explosent de rire.

**\- Pas du tout, on constate.**

**\- Y'a rien à constater, **bougonne le jeune homme.

**\- Allez Bell', on sait tous que tu en pinces pour la petite Princesse,** s'esclaffe Nathan en lui tapant sur l'épaule.

**\- Lâchez-moi avec ça, vous êtes lourds, **grogne-t-il en retour, dégageant la main de Nathan d'un mouvement d'épaule. **Et bouge toi Miller, on se met en route.**

Ils saluent un Jackson hilare et font le tour de la Plaque, chacun de leur côté. Bellamy achète du pain au père de son amie Raven, quelques médicaments aux parents de son pote Jasper, un peu de ce produit qui sert à nettoyer les vêtements et récupère même quelques petits biscuits sucrés qu'Octavia adore, même s'ils ont rarement les moyens de s'en acheter. Après tout, c'est une veille de Moisson, Bellamy peut bien accorder un petit plaisir à sa sœur.

Alors qu'il s'apprête à rejoindre Nathan à la sortie de l'entrepôt, il passe devant le stand de tissus. La plupart sont ternes, voir abimés. Mais les gens de la Veine s'en moquent. Ca leur permet de s'habiller et c'est déjà bien assez. Pourtant, au milieu de la toile de jute, des vagues tricots, de bouts de draps gris, d'étoffes usées, il repère de la couleur. Un seul et unique ruban, d'un très joli bordeaux.

**\- C'est de la soie, **lui lance le vendeur en remarquant son intérêt.

**\- De la soie ?,** répète Bellamy, surpris de voir un tel tissu dans le district 12.

**\- Enfin, une sorte de soie, un mélange,** bafouille l'autre.

**\- Tu fous quoi, Bell' ?,** demande Nathan en le rejoignant, lassé de l'attendre. **Tu veux acheter un cadeau pour la petite Clarke ? Ou pour moi ? C'est adorable, ça ira très bien avec mon teint métissé…**

**\- Mais non, idiot. Pour Octavia.**

**\- Oh. Tu sais, ce n'est pas forcément utile…, **tente son meilleur ami, sachant que ce genre de ruban coûte cher et que Bellamy n'est vraiment pas riche.

**\- Mais ça lui fera plaisir. Et ça lui ira bien. En plus, on a gagné pas mal d'argent aujourd'hui. C'est décidé, je le prends. C'est combien ?**

Il négocie un moment avec le vendeur et arrive à s'en sortir pour un prix correct, ainsi que la promesse de lui ramener quelques fruits la prochaine fois qu'il repassera par la Plaque. Le ruban bien au chaud dans la poche de sa veste, il se dirige vers la maison des Griffin, Nathan à ses côtés.

**\- ****À**** toi l'honneur,** lui dit son ami alors qu'ils arrivent devant la porte.

Bellamy lève les yeux au ciel avec un sourire, mais donne trois petits coups contre le panneau de bois blanc.

* * *

_Voilà, je vous dis à la semaine prochaine, ou peut-être avant. Et n'oubliez pas : les auteurs passent des heures à écrire, ça prend deux minutes d'écrire une review et ça motive beaucoup :)_

_Estelle_


	2. Chapter 2 : Derniers moments

_Bonjour tout le monde !_

_Tout d'abord, je voulais vous remercier pour vos reviews, follow et mise en favoris, qui m'ont vraiment touchée. Ca me fait plaisir que vous ayez apprécié ce début de fiction, c'est vraiment très motivant. Du coup, sous vos yeux ébahis (ou pas ahah), voici le second chapitre._

_Encore une fois, vous verrez que j'ai dû jouer sur les âges et, également, un peu sur la personnalité d'un personnage. _

_Bonne lecture ! :)_

_Estelle_

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Derniers moments **

_« Quelle tête de gland »_

**\- L'un de vous peut aller ouvrir, s'il-vous-plaît ?,** lance Clarke à Wells et Finn depuis sa chambre, où elle est allée chercher d'autres crayons pour terminer son dessin.

Wells s'enfonce un peu plus profondément dans le canapé, en faisant signe à Finn que c'est à lui de se lever. Ce dernier s'exécute en soufflant. Et il souffle encore plus quand il tombe nez à nez avec…

**\- Bellamy Blake…**

Finn ne l'aime pas. Il n'aime aucun des crétins de sa bande, qui trainent dans la forêt, en chassant hors des limites du district, et qui ont la fâcheuse tendance à boire de l'alcool.

**\- Et Nathan Miller. Vous êtes là pour quoi ?**

Bien sûr, il sait pourquoi ils sont là. Les Griffin leur achètent des fruits et de la viande. Probablement par pitié. Sinon, jamais le maire n'encouragerait ces pratiques illégales. Et à en juger par l'odeur qui émane du sac de Nathan, ils ramènent sûrement une carcasse d'animal.

**\- On aimerait voir monsieur ou madame Griffin. Ou Clarke,** répond Bellamy.

**\- J'arrive,** lance une voix claire depuis l'intérieur de la maison.

Un bruit de marches dévalées en vitesse plus tard, et Clarke Griffin apparait devant eux, légèrement essoufflée, les joues rosies.

**\- Oh, Bellamy ! Et Nathan !**

Ce dernier ne peut s'empêcher d'esquisser un petit sourire en remarquant que la jeune fille a d'abord cité son ami. Ils viennent vendre de la nourriture aux Griffin depuis plus de quatre ans. Et depuis quatre ans, c'est toujours la même chose.

**\- Salut, Clarke, on a ramené quelques trucs de la forêt, si ça intéresse tes parents,** explique Bellamy en passant la main droite dans ses cheveux, l'air faussement détendu.

**\- Bien sûr, ça nous intéresse toujours !**

À côté de Clarke, Finn lève les yeux au ciel.

**\- Qu'est-ce que vous avez ramené aujourd'hui ?**

**\- Deux lapins,** répond Nathan en les sortant de son sac. **Vous avez de la chance, Bellamy les a eu à la tête, alors le corps est intact.**

**\- Parfait, j'adore le lapin,** sourit la jeune fille.

Nouveaux yeux au ciel pour Finn. Sourire contenu pour Nathan. Quand il racontera ça à Jackson…

**\- Et nous avons des fraises, des framboises et des noix,** continue Bellamy, impassible.

**\- Je vais tout vous prendre, ça fera plaisir à mes parents. Je reviens, attendez moi une minute.**

Elle tourne les talons pour aller récupérer de l'argent et payer les garçons, faisant virevolter sa robe bleu marine et ses cheveux blonds. Un silence pesant s'installe entre les trois jeunes hommes restés sur le perron. Bellamy continue à jouer distraitement avec l'une de ses boucles de cheveux noirs. Nathan fixe ses carcasses de lapin comme si elles étaient la chose la plus intéressante du monde. Et Finn leur adresse un regard plein de dédain.

**\- Vous avez conscience que si elle vous achète tout ça, c'est parce que vous lui faites pitié ?, **siffle-t-il.

**\- Tu veux vraiment partir là-dessus, Collins ?,** répond Nathan en lui lançant un regard noir.

**\- Mais regardez-vous ! Entre toi qui vole les travailleurs et toi dont la mère n'avait aucune vertu… **

Ni une ni deux, la main de Bellamy quitte ses cheveux pour se rapprocher dangereusement du cou de Finn, mais il est interrompu par la voix de Clarke.

**\- C'est bon, j'ai trouvé de l'argent !**

Elle les rejoint sur le perron, un panier dans la main droite, et leur tend quelques pièces en souriant. Elle hésite une demi-seconde, comme si elle avait senti la tension ambiante, mais ne dit rien. Nathan prend l'argent et le fourre dans sa poche, lui donnant en échange les deux carcasses de lapins. Elle n'a pas l'air de savoir quoi en faire.

**\- Finn, tu peux me prendre ça et aller les déposer dans la cuisine s'il-te-plaît ?**

De mauvaise grâce, le jeune homme attrape les bêtes et s'éloigne en secouant la tête. Bellamy souffle un coup pour évacuer sa colère et ouvre sa sacoche, laissant apparaître une belle quantité de fruits rouges et de noix.

**\- Je te mets tout ça là dedans ?,** propose-t-il à Clarke en désignant le panier.

**\- S'il-te-plaît. **

Alors qu'il s'exécute, un ange passe. Clarke hésite à dire ce qu'elle a sur le bout de la langue. Elle sait que Finn a probablement été désagréable avec Bellamy et Nathan. Il a toujours fait comprendre à Clarke qu'il ne les aimait pas.

**\- Merci,** dit-elle simplement quand Bellamy a terminé de remplir son panier.

Elle se mord la lèvre inférieure et se décide finalement.

**\- Et je ne sais pas ce que Finn vous a dit, mais ne l'écoutez pas. C'est un garçon adorable, mais il peut parfois agir de manière très stupide.**

Nathan a l'air sceptique, Bellamy hausse les épaules.

**\- Ce n'est rien va, on en a vu d'autres.**

Clarke est gênée par la situation et ne sait pas trop quoi dire.

**\- Je vous croiserai sans doute demain, alors ?**

**\- Yep', à demain, **répond Bellamy, alors que Nathan hoche simplement la tête.

Alors que les garçons s'éloignent, la jeune fille referme la porte.

**\- Finn, mais quel crétin tu peux être,** chuchote-t-elle pour elle-même.

* * *

**\- Octavia, tu es là ?,** lance Bellamy en entrant dans la maison qu'il partage avec sa sœur.

Pas de trace de la jeune fille.

Leur logement est minuscule. La pièce de vie leur sert à la fois de pièce de vie, de cuisine, de salle à manger et de chambre pour Bellamy. Une marmite de soupe est placée dans le foyer de la cheminée, au dessus du feu qui crépite. Octavia ne doit donc pas être loin. Nathan se laisse tomber dans le lit de Bellamy, qui fait aussi office de canapé ou de banquette quand ils reçoivent du monde. Du monde, c'est-à-dire leur petit groupe d'amis.

Bellamy jette un coup d'œil dans la petite pièce adjacente, qui a été aménagée en chambre pour Octavia. Vide. Idem pour l'étroite salle d'eau, qu'ils utilisent pour se laver.

**\- Mais où est-ce qu'elle est ?,** bougonne le jeune homme.

**\- T'en fais pas va, elle est probablement allée chercher Lincoln,** le rassure son ami.

Lincoln Woods a 16 ans et vient également de la Veine. Il habite quelques maisons plus loin. Octavia et lui se connaissent depuis leur naissance. Et aussi loin que Bellamy s'en souvienne, ils ont toujours été amoureux. Au début, quand ils étaient tout petits, c'était mignon et ça aidait Octavia à surmonter l'absence de mon père. Au fil des années, c'est devenu un peu plus sérieux. Avec le temps, Bellamy s'est habitué à sa présence. Il sait que Lincoln compte plus que tout pour elle. Il estime d'ailleurs qu'il est le seul garçon qui a le droit d'approcher sa petite sœur.

Alors, en les attendant, il range les quelques achats qu'il a effectué et récupère sa part de la vente faite aux Griffin. Il dépose, sur la table en bois, le ruban pour Octavia, vaguement emballé dans un petit sac de papier.

**\- Les autres arrivent quand ?,** veut savoir Nathan.

Les autres, ce sont leurs quatre amis. Les seuls qu'ils ont, en fait. Ce soir, ils se regroupent pour passer un moment ensemble, histoire d'oublier provisoirement la Moisson qui s'annonce.

**\- Ils ne devraient pas tarder.**

La porte s'ouvre soudainement. Octavia fait son entrée, souriante, Lincoln à ses côtés.

**\- Coucou Bell' ! Salut Nathan ! Alors, la chasse ?**

**\- Très bien, on a ramené un bon petit butin, **indique Nathan.

**\- C'est génial ça !**

**\- Du coup, ton grand frère chéri n'a pas résisté à la tentation de t'acheter un petit cadeau,** ajoute le jeune métisse en désignant la table, alors que Bellamy lève les yeux au ciel.

**\- Oh, Bell, c'est trop gentil !, **s'exclame Octavia en se précipitant vers le petit sac, qu'elle ouvre prestement, découvrant le délicat ruban. **Il est magnifique, merci !**

Elle le montre à Lincoln, qui lui adresse un sourire appréciateur, puis enlace son frère, avant de lui tendre son cadeau.

**\- Tu peux me le mettre, s'il-te-plaît ? J'ai envie de l'essayer tout de suite !**

Attendri, Bellamy accroche le ruban dans les cheveux de sa petite sœur. Il ne s'était pas trompé, la couleur est parfaite pour ses cheveux.

**\- Wahou, canon, la petite Octavia !,** lance une voix féminine derrière eux.

Leur amie Raven Reyes est entrée dans la maison, suivie de Jasper Jordan, qui a les mains dans le dos. Tous deux sont issus de la Veine, comme les Blake, Nathan et Lincoln.

**\- J'ai une livraison spéciale pour vous !,** s'exclame Jasper en dévoilant les deux bouteilles qu'il cachait dans son dos. **Une cuvée spéciale Jordan !**

Son annonce est accueillie par des applaudissements. Les parents de Jasper sont des chimistes. Ils produisent des médicaments, mais aussi un peu d'alcool, qu'ils vendent illégalement à la Plaque. Régulièrement, leur fils se sert un peu dans leur réserve, récoltant des fonds de bouteilles à droite à gauche, pour créer ses propres mixtures, qu'il partage ensuite avec ses amis. Et ce soir n'est pas un soir comme les autres. Demain, c'est jour de Moisson. Alors, autant s'amuser un peu.

**\- T'as encore été piquer dans les placards de tes parents, Jordan ?,** demande une voix trainante.

**\- Oh ça va, Murphy, tu ne vas pas t'en plaindre,** réplique Jasper en se tournant vers les nouveaux venus.

John Murphy se tient dans l'embrasure de la porte, flanqué de Monty Green. Si le second est adorable, le premier peut se montrer taciturne et grognon. Il est souvent moqueur, parfois désagréable. Mais derrière son air détaché et sa grande gueule, se cache l'un des rares garçons de la Ville qui ne méprise pas les jeunes de la Veine. Comme Monty, il vient d'une famille plutôt aisée. Et comme Monty, il se sent mieux dans ce groupe de gens de la Veine et ne supporte pas une bonne partie des autres jeunes de la Ville. Il critique ardemment les Wells Jaha et autres Finn Collins.

Alors que tout le monde s'installe sur le lit de Bellamy ou sur les chaises en bois un peu bancales, que Jasper débouche ses bouteilles, que Raven tranche le pain qu'elle a ramené du stand de son père et que Monty et John sortent les quelques biscuits et le fromage de chèvre qu'ils ont récupéré chez eux, Nathan leur fait le récit de la partie de chasse du jour. Tous écoutent poliment, parce qu'ils savent que le jeune homme prend plaisir à leur raconter ça. Mais ils ne sont réellement pris d'intérêt que lorsque Nathan leur explique leur visite chez les Griffin et le comportement de Finn.

**\- Quoi ?,** s'exclame Jasper.

**\- Il n'a pas osé vous dire ça ?,** renchérit Monty.

**\- Et si, tu le connais…**

**\- Quelle tête de gland celui-là,** lâche Raven.

Bellamy lui fait les gros yeux.

**\- Raven, pas devant Octavia !**

**\- Oh ça va,** réplique la jeune fille en haussant les épaules**. Elle a 14 ans, elle en a entendu des biens pires.**

**\- Qui venaient de ta bouche, oui.**

Raven pouffe et adresse un clin d'œil à Octavia, avant d'avaler cul-sec un verre d'alcool.

**\- Allez Murphy, j'ai une idée, imite-nous Finn Collins ! Tu fais ça si bien,** supplie-t-elle, moqueuse.

Tout en dégustant sa boisson, John se fait prier un moment par ses amis, pour le plaisir, puis se lève pour se mettre au centre de la petite pièce, la main droite posée sur sa hanche. Il affiche un air pincé.

**\- Non mais vous comprenez, quelqu'un de la Ville ne peut décemment pas être ami de quelqu'un de la Veine, ça n'a pas de sens,** déclame-t-il en prenant une voix snobinarde. **Regardez, moi, je ne suis ami qu'avec Wells Jaha et la fille du maire.**

**\- Parce que personne d'autre ne veut de lui,** s'esclaffe Jasper.

Le petit groupe de jeunes explose de rire. Pendant un moment, ils ne pensent plus à la Moisson. Et c'est bien l'intérêt de cette soirée. Oublier ce qui les attend. Demain sera différent.

* * *

Clarke s'éveille brutalement, alors que sa mère ouvre les rideaux de sa chambre.

**\- Allez, debout ma chérie, il faut que tu te prépares.**

La jeune fille se redresse et s'étire, alors qu'Abby s'approche d'elle.

**\- Je t'ai fait couler un bain et j'ai posé des vêtements dans la salle de bains. Le déjeuner est prêt, tu n'auras plus qu'à te servir. Je dois aller à l'Hôtel de ville pour accueillir Keenan Mykulak et les officiels du Capitole, mais je te vois après la Moisson.**

Keenan Mykulak, qui vient du Capitole, est l'hôtesse du district douze. Chaque année, c'est elle qui tire au sort les deux jeunes qui seront envoyés aux Jeux de la faim et qui les accompagne jusqu'au Capitole. Chaque année, elle fait ça avec un extase proche de l'indécence. Chaque année, elle a des cheveux ridicules d'une couleur différente et une tenue immonde, typique de la folie des grandeurs qui règne dans le cœur de Panem. Sans la connaître, Clarke la déteste. Parce qu'elle déteste tout ce que Keenan Mykulak représente.

**\- D'accord maman, merci.**

Abby l'embrasse sur la joue, tandis que Clarke se retient de se blottir dans ses bras. Elle n'a plus 6 ans, après tout.

**\- ****À**** tout à l'heure. **

La maire quitte la pièce en lui adressant un sourire encourageant.

**\- Allez, en route, **dit Clarke pour elle-même.

Elle se lève et se dirige vers la salle de bains. La baignoire qui trône au milieu de la pièce est remplie d'une eau chaude dans laquelle la jeune fille se plonge immédiatement. Une fois dehors, enroulée dans un peignoir, elle peigne distraitement ses cheveux blonds, qu'elle a vaguement séchés au préalable.

Son attention se porte finalement sur la robe que sa mère lui a préparé. Une robe blanche, resserrée au niveau de la taille, simple, mais extrêmement jolie. Les manches courtes et l'encolure sont ornées de fines perles. Elle l'enfile précautionneusement. Elle lui arrive au dessus du genou. Parfait.

Elle retourne ensuite vers sa chambre, s'assoit sur son lit et met une paire de chaussures basses en cuir marron. Alors qu'elle défroisse un pli de sa robe, Jake entre dans sa chambre et la contemple.

**\- Tu es très belle, Clarke.**

**\- Merci papa,** sourit la jeune fille.

**\- Tu sais, cette robe n'est pas toute neuve. Ta mère la portait lors de sa dernière Moisson, comme toi aujourd'hui.**

Instantanément, elle l'aime encore plus. Espérons que ça lui porte chance.

**\- Comment tu te sens ?, **s'enquit son père.

**\- Un peu stressée. Comme tous les ans.**

Avec un petit sourire compréhensif, Jake s'assoit sur le bord du lit, à côté de sa fille.

**\- J'ai quelque chose pour toi, **lui dit-il doucement.

Il sort de sa poche un mouchoir plié, qui semble abriter quelque chose, et le tend à Clarke. La jeune fille l'ouvre délicatement, découvrant la montre de son père. Une montre fine, en argent, très belle et probablement très chère. Le genre d'objet que seuls les gens de la Ville peuvent se permettre d'avoir.

**\- C'est pour moi ?, **demande Clarke, étonnée.

**\- Pour toi,** répond Jake en souriant. **Un petit cadeau pour ta dernière Moisson.**

La jeune fille enfile tout de suite la montre à son poignet gauche et enlace son père pour le remercier.

**\- Bon, on prend un rapide déjeuner et on se met en route pour la Grand-Place, sinon tu vas être en retard,** dit-il en se levant et en attrapant la main de sa fille.

* * *

_Bon, voilà, Finn est un peu (beaucoup) détestable, mais on va dire que ça m'arrangeait pour l'histoire. Vu que ce n'est pas un personnage principal, j'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas ahah Et le petit Lincoln à 16 ans, vous l'imaginez comment ? _

_Je voulais aussi remercier les guests, Katniss, Freya et Bibou1234, à qui je n'ai pas pu envoyer de message. Et désolée Freya, mais non, il n'y aura pas Prim et Effie (même si je prévois une hôtesse gratinée, en la personne de Keenan :)). En fait, tu peux considérer que cette histoire a lieu des années avant celle de Katniss et Peeta. Les personnages originaux de The Hunger Games n'y apparaitront pas, à part deux d'entre eux._

_Enfin, un peu de pub pour trois de mes petites chouchoutes ici : si ce n'est pas déjà fait, je vous conseille d'aller lire « Le hasard fait bien les choses », de Lucie1411 « Empire of our own », de Kanli et « Plus qu'un jeu », d'AmandineH :)_

_N'oubliez pas la petite review, positive ou négative, qui prend trente secondes et qui est toujours utile ;)_

_Des bisous, à très vite !_

_Estelle_

_(Oui, j'aime mettre une note d'auteur au début ET à la fin de mes chapitres :D)_


	3. Chapter 3 : La Moisson

_Coucou tout le monde, j'espère que vous allez bien !_

_Merci x 1 000 (et plus encore !) pour toutes les reviews adorables que vous m'avez laissé, ça a éclairé mon début de semaine pluvieux :')_

_Je suis contente que vous ayez apprécié le groupe d'amis de Bellamy, notamment ce sacré John Murphy. Et ça me fait plaisir de voir que des gens qui n'aiment pas ou ne connaissent pas The Hunger Games ou qui ne sont pas fan des crossovers se soient quand même laissés tenter par cette histoire._

_Voici donc le troisième chapitre, avec la Moisson, que vous sembliez tous attendre, et la révélation de qui seront les tributs (quel suspense insoutenable…) et leur mentor._

_Bonne lecture :D_

_Estelle _

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : La Moisson**

_« C'est reparti pour un tour » _

À 13h, Bellamy arrive sur la Grand-Place, accompagné d'Octavia et de Lincoln. Comme lors des marchés, la Place grouille de monde. Mais l'ambiance n'est pas exactement celle d'un jour de marché. Les visages sont maussades. Les parents sont inquiets. Les moissonnables sont terrifiés. Les plus jeunes pleurent. Aujourd'hui, si tout le monde converge vers le cœur du district douze, c'est par obligation. Les absents sont d'ailleurs jetés en prison par les autorités.

Des équipes de tournage du Capitole sont installées un peu partout, sur l'estrade montée devant l'hôtel de ville comme sur les toits des commerces qui bordent la place. Elles ne veulent rien rater, l'effroi des deux enfants sélectionnés, le désespoir de leurs familles, l'effarement de leurs amis. Elles veulent du dramatique, pour divertir les gens du Capitole.

Les trois jeunes se mêlent à la queue des gens qui attendent en silence pour signer le registre de présence. Une fois leurs signatures apposées, ils doivent se séparer pour rejoindre les gens de leur sexe et catégorie d'âge. Bellamy enlace rapidement sa petite sœur et ébouriffe ses longs cheveux bruns.

**\- Allez, on se voit tout à l'heure, sœurette,** murmure-t-il en déposant un baiser sur son front, adresse un signe à Lincoln, avant de se rendre dans le groupe des jeunes hommes de 17 à 18 ans.

Il se tient droit et est bientôt rejoint par John. Non loin d'eux, Jasper, Monty et Lincoln sont avec les garçons 16 à 17 ans, tout comme Finn Collins.

**\- S'il pouvait être tiré au sort celui-là, ça ne serait pas de refus,** souffle Murphy à Bellamy, en désignant l'ami de Clarke.

**\- Aucune chance, avec ses cinq inscriptions…**

Le jeune homme repère, à une dizaine de mètres à sa droite, Raven, qui a un peu perdu de son assurance habituelle. Elle joue nerveusement avec ses doigts. Juste à côté d'elle, se tient Clarke, ravissante dans sa robe blanche.

« C'est pas le moment de penser à ça, Bell'. Tu feras le point sur ce que tu éprouves pour cette fille une fois que la Moisson sera passée et que tu en auras terminé avec ces conneries », se dit le garçon.

D'autant qu'il aperçoit sa petite sœur, quelques rangs derrière les deux jeunes filles. Elle aussi est ravissante, avec son ruban bordeaux dans les cheveux. Elle a un air revêche sur le visage, comme si elle s'apprêtait à défier le Capitole. Mais pourtant, elle paraît tellement jeune… Si jamais elle venait à être moissonnée, Bellamy ne le supporterait pas. Cela ne peut pas arriver.

Le jeune homme tente d'effacer cette possibilité de son esprit en portant son attention sur Nathan, qui attend avec le reste des gens non moissonnables et qui lui adresse un sourire encourageant, puis sur l'estrade. Les deux boules de verres - une pour les garçons, l'autre pour les filles - contenant les papiers qui serviront pour le tirage au sort y sont installées, ainsi que trois fauteuils. La maire, Abby Griffin, est assise dans l'un deux et fait la conversation avec Keenan Mykulak, l'hôtesse en charge des tributs. Cette discussion a l'air d'être une torture pour la maire.

Bellamy ne s'y connait pas du tout en mode, mais il a l'impression que le look de Keenan Mykulak est encore pire que celui de l'année dernière. Ses cheveux dorés – littéralement dorés – méchés de violet jurent horriblement avec sa robe turquoise et rouge. Insensé.

À côté d'elles, Marcus Kane observe la foule, ses cheveux bruns soigneusement coupés, son costume gris anthracite bien taillé. Pourtant, il a le regard éteint. Comme toujours. Kane est l'un des deux tributs du douze à avoir un jour remporté les Jeux de la faim, il y a vingt-cinq ans de cela. Et ça l'a détruit. Tuer d'autres enfants l'a détruit. Aujourd'hui, il erre dans le district, comme s'il promenait un corps sans âme. Il ne profite pas des richesses qu'apporte une victoire. Il ne parle presque pas. C'est une coquille vide. Et chaque année, depuis vinqt-cinq ans, il est supposé coacher les jeunes tributs du district douze, en devenant leur mentor. Autant dire qu'ils n'ont aucune chance.

L'autre gagnant, Haymitch Abernathy, a remporté les 50e Jeux, il y a trois ans, alors qu'il n'avait que 16 ans. Depuis, il boit sans arrêt pour oublier ce qu'il a fait. À tel point que son foie en a pris un coup et qu'il a dû être hospitalisé d'urgence au Capitole, il y a deux jours. Il ne coachera donc pas les tributs de cette année. Vu l'état dans lequel il est toujours, ce n'est pas une grande perte.

L'horloge au sommet de l'hôtel de ville sonne bruyamment, indiquant qu'il est 14h. L'heure fatidique de la Moisson. Abby Griffin interrompt sa conversation avec Keenan Mykulak et se lève pour prendre place au centre de l'estrade, face à un micro et à tout le district. Comme chaque année, elle va lire un discours écrit par le Capitole. Un discours que Bellamy connaît par cœur, ainsi que l'ensemble des gens autour de lui.

**\- Et c'est reparti pour un tour !,** marmonne John.

Bellamy hausse les épaules. Tout ce qu'ils peuvent faire, c'est attendre. Attendre et espérer.

D'une voix qu'elle veut assurée, la maire rappelle l'histoire de Panem, ce pays issu d'un continent ancien appelé l'Amérique du Nord. Elle raconte les catastrophes naturelles qui ont ravagé ce dernier, de la sécheresse aux ouragans, en passant par les incendies et la montée des eaux. Elle évoque les guerres impitoyables qui ont décimé une partie de la population et détruit les ressources.

C'est là dessus qu'est né Panem, son Capitole et ses treize districts. Ses treize districts qui se sont rebellés, puis ont été vaincus, le treizième étant même éliminé. De nouvelles lois ont alors vu le jour.

_**\- **_**En guise de pénitence, chaque district devra fournir un garçon et une fille entre 12 et 18 ans lors d'une Moisson publique,** continue de lire Abby Griffin, presque mécaniquement. **Ces tributs seront remis au Capitole, puis transférés dans une arène publique, où ils se battront jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste qu'un seul vainqueur. Dorénavant et pour toujours, ce spectacle sera connu comme les Hunger Games.**

La maire entreprend ensuite d'énoncer les vainqueurs du douze. Marcus Kane étant le seul gagnant, c'est assez rapide. À l'annonce de son nom, il réagit à peine.

\- Il me fait vraiment de la peine celui-là, souffle Bellamy à John.

**\- Là, maintenant, tout de suite, pense à toi, Blake. Tu auras tout le temps de te morfondre pour Marcus Kane après.**

**\- Keenan, c'est à vous maintenant,** indique Abby Griffin en lui cédant sa place.

La jeune femme ne se fait pas prier, se lève vivement et s'approche du micro en sautillant presque.

**\- Joyeux Hunger Games !,** s'exclame-t-elle, absolument ravie. **Et puisse le sort vous être favorable !**

Un silence suit son annonce. Personne sur cette place ne partage son enthousiasme. Mais il en faut plus pour calmer Keenan Mykulak.

**\- Soyons galants, commençons avec les jeunes femmes,** continue-t-elle avec un clin d'œil, comme si elle faisait une énorme faveur à toutes les filles du district.

Bellamy déglutit, alors que Keenan plonge sa main dans l'une des grandes boules en verre, à la recherche d'un papier à piocher.

« S'il-vous-plaît, pas Octavia, pas Octavia, pas Octavia, elle n'a que trois inscriptions, pas Octavia s'il-vous-plaît », pense le jeune homme de toutes ses forces.

Keenan Mykulak a sorti un papier plié.

« Pas Octavia, pas ma petite sœur. »

Elle l'ouvre délicatement.

« Pas elle, je vous en prie, elle est trop jeune. »

L'hôtesse jette un léger coup d'œil vers la maire Griffin.

« Pas ma sœur s'il-vous-plaît, pas Octavia, pas Octavia. »

Elle ouvre la bouche et, d'une voix claire et enjouée, annonce le nom de la malheureuse qui partira au Capitole dans l'heure qui suit.

**\- Clarke Griffin !**

Bellamy ferme les yeux et souffle de soulagement. Tout son corps semble se relâcher. Ce n'est pas Octavia. Mais presque immédiatement, il prend conscience de ce qu'il vient de se passer. Clarke. Non, pas elle. Ca aurait pu être n'importe quelle autre pimbêche de la Ville, mais pas Clarke Griffin.

Immédiatement, il la cherche du regard, sur sa droite. La jolie blonde semble sonnée. Elle reste un moment immobile, comme bloquée sur place. Raven la pousse doucement dans le dos, en lui adressant un signe de tête appuyé et un coup d'œil désolé. Alors que Clarke s'avance à travers la foule qui s'écarte autour d'elle, Bellamy reporte son attention sur l'estrade. Le spectacle est désolant. Alors que Keenan Mykulak est toute pimpante, à ses côtés, Abby Griffin s'est décomposée, figée sur son siège. La tristesse qui se lit sur son visage et dans ses grands yeux noirs est déchirante. Même Marcus Kane semble avoir remarqué que quelque chose n'allait pas pour sa voisine.

**\- Et bien, et bien, et bien, c'est assez inhabituel que la propre fille du maire d'un district soit sélectionnée,** lance Keenan avec un sourire éclatant en direction des caméras.

« Quelle idiote », songe Bellamy.

Clarke est maintenant au milieu de l'estrade, debout à côté de l'hôtesse. Magnifique dans sa robe blanche, ses cheveux blonds brillants sous le soleil. Mais Bellamy peut voir l'effroi qui s'est logé dans ses yeux.

**\- Des volontaires pour la remplacer ?,** demande Keenan Mykulak à la foule.

Personne évidemment. Personne n'est assez fou pour ça.

**\- Personne, vraiment ? Alors maintenant, passons aux garçons !,** s'exclame l'hôtesse.

Bellamy échange un regard avec John. Un regard qui veut dire « Bonne chance, j'espère que ce ne sera pas toi ». Mais ils ne disent rien.

**\- Voyons, voyons, voyons,** chantonne Keenan alors que sa main fouille dans le grand bol de verre des jeunes hommes.

Elle se saisit d'un papier, qu'elle ouvre, découvrant le nom inscrit dessus.

\- **Lincoln Wods !,** clame-t-elle.

Bellamy baisse la tête et fixe ses pieds, désemparé. Lincoln. Quelle Moisson de merde.

**\- Non !**

Le cri d'Octavia s'élève, déchirant, et fait tressaillir Bellamy. Si Lincoln part aux Jeux, il ne reviendra pas. Sa sœur sera malheureuse comme jamais. Et ça ne peut pas arriver. Il ne laissera pas ça arriver. Alors, sans vraiment réfléchir, comme par réflexe, il relève la tête et ouvre la bouche.

**\- Je suis volontaire !,** annonce Bellamy d'une voix forte, provoquant le silence sur toute la Grand-Place.

John lui attrape le bras.

**\- Bell', qu'est-ce que tu fous ? Arrête tes conneries !, **lui murmure-t-il.

Mais le jeune homme se dégage de son étreinte. C'est trop tard.

**\- Je me porte volontaire pour être le tribut du district 12, **répète-t-il clairement, malgré le tremblement qui menace de saisir sa voix.

Autour de lui, la foule s'agite. Personne ne comprend vraiment. Sur la scène, Abby et Clarke Griffin semblent estomaquées. Même Marcus Kane s'est redressé, l'air surpris et étrangement alerte. Keenan Mykulak est, elle, au 7e ciel. Tant d'agitation dans le district qu'elle couvre, le Capitole va adorer.

**\- Mais quelle Moisson extraordinaire, on va de surprise en surprise !,** s'exclame l'hôtesse. **C'est fantastique, oui oui oui, absolument, radicalement ! Allez, viens jeune homme, rejoins-nous !**

Alors, comme un robot, Bellamy se dirige vers l'estrade. Il est arrêté par Octavia, qui s'est précipitée vers lui en pleurant. Elle a perdu son air revêche et son regard de défi. Ses yeux sont embués par les larmes.

**\- Bell', non non non, pourquoi tu as fait ça ?**

Le jeune homme voit les Pacificateurs fendre vers eux pour récupérer sa sœur.

**\- O', retourne avec les autres. On se voit après, je te l'ai dit, je te l'ai promis,** lui souffle-t-il d'une voix qu'il espère rassurante.

Il confie Octavia à Raven, qui s'est approchée d'eux et qui saisit la main de sa sœur pour l'entraîner un peu plus loin. Alors Bellamy reprend son chemin en direction de l'estrade, ignorant les murmures autour de lui. Il en gravit les quelques marches, automatiquement, sans vraiment y réfléchir.

Ce n'est que quand il se retrouve sur la scène, à côté de Keenan Mykulak et à deux mètres de Clarke Griffin, faisant face à la foule, d'où s'élèvent toujours les pleurs de sa petite sœur, qu'il se rend compte. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il vient de faire ?

* * *

Clarke est toujours sous le choc. Elle a été moissonnée. Bellamy Blake, le jeune homme qui vendait de la nourriture à sa famille depuis tant d'années, s'est porté volontaire. C'est un cauchemar. Autour d'elle, tout semble flou. Elle entend Keenan Mykulak demander son nom à Bellamy.

**\- Et pourquoi t'es-tu porté volontaire aujourd'hui ?, **renchérit l'hôtesse.

**\- Ca ne regarde que moi,** répond Bellamy d'un ton bourru, qui semble un peu déstabiliser Keenan.

**\- Oh, bien, alors, quoi qu'il en soit, applaudissons tous bien fort Bellamy Blake,** lance la jeune femme, d'une voix chantante, à la cantonade, comme pour se donner une contenance.

Un grand silence suit sa demande. C'était à prévoir, personne n'applaudit. Personne ne peut se réjouir que Bellamy Blake aille aux Jeux. Il est très aimé dans la Veine, les gens saluent son courage, sa persévérance et sa dévotion pour sa sœur. Clarke remarque alors un homme, dans la foule des gens non moissonnables, qui garde son bras gauche tendu vers l'estrade. Et bientôt, une grande partie des personnes présentes sur la Grand-Place l'imite, portant les trois doigts du milieu de leur main gauche à leur bouche, avant de lever le bras vers Bellamy.

Ce geste du district douze est une tradition, il est notamment utilisé lors des enterrements. C'est un remerciement, une preuve d'admiration, un signe d'adieu à quelqu'un d'aimé. Cet après-midi, le district douze adresse ses adieux à Bellamy Blake. Mais Keenan Mykulak rompt bien vite ce moment.

**\- C'est l'heure du Traité de trahison ! Abby, s'il-vous-plaît ? **

La mère de Clarke s'avance vers le micro. Elle lit le dit Traité avec autant d'assurance que possible. Mais sa fille, malgré le brouillard qui l'entoure, voit bien qu'elle est dévastée. Comment pourrait-elle ne pas l'être ? La lecture du Traité de trahison est pénible, plus encore que d'habitude.

**\- Maintenant, serrez-vous la main tous les deux, allez allez allez,** indique Keenan à Clarke et Bellamy.

La jeune fille tend la main droite vers lui, s'efforçant d'avoir l'air assurée. Elle s'attend à une ferme poignée de mains, un moyen de lui dire « Je ne te ferai pas de cadeau ». Pourtant, les doigts de Bellamy, malgré sa peau sèche et abimée, se posent en douceur sur les siens. Comme pour la rassurer. Elle lève les yeux vers le jeune homme. Et voit quelque chose dans son regard qu'elle ne comprend pas.

Leurs mains se lâchent alors que l'hymne du Capitole s'élève soudain. Clarke est sûre d'une chose. Jamais elle ne pourra tuer Bellamy Blake. En fait, elle ne se sent capable de tuer personne. Ces Jeux de la faim s'annoncent vraiment mission impossible…

* * *

_Grosse surprise donc (ironie ironie…), Bellamy et Clarke vont s'embarquer ensemble dans les Hunger Games !_

_Qu'est-ce que vous avez pensé de cette chère Keenan Mykulak ? Si vous vous demandez où j'ai trouvé ce personnage, sachez que c'est la petite blonde qui accueille Clarke dans le dortoir de Mount Weather, au début de la saison 2. Imaginez là donc bien plus haute en couleurs et excentrique, et vous avez la Keenan de mon histoire ! Et est-ce que vous vous attendiez à voir Marcus en tant qu'ancien gagnant et mentor ?_

_Merci aux guests qui m'ont laissé un petit mot, Miy, katniss, bibou1234 et Quelqu'un. Ca me fait vraiment plaisir :)_

_Pour répondre à la question de certains, j'ai finalement décidé d'essayer de publier le lundi et le jeudi. Je dis bien « essayer », parce qu'avec le boulot, je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir m'y tenir. Mais en tout cas, vous aurez au moins un chapitre par semaine. Si ce n'est pas le cas, c'est probablement parce que je suis retournée vivre près d'une pagode en Birmanie, que je me suis fait enlever par des aliens ou que mon chef charge à fond mon planning de travail. L'hypothèse trois étant la plus probable :D_

_Allez, j'arrête mes bêtises et je vous laisse à vos petites reviews ;) Passez une belle fin de journée !_

_Je vous embrasse, à vite,_

_Estelle_


	4. Chapter 4 : Les adieux

_Bonjour à tous ! J'espère que vous allez bien et que vous avez eu plein de chocolats hier :)_

_Merci beaucoup pour vos gentilles reviews, c'est toujours un bonheur de vous lire, ça me booste vraiment ! _

_La plupart d'entre vous étaient surpris de voir Kane en tant que mentor, mais finalement plutôt contents, ça me fait plaisir._

_Nouveau chapitre, avec le départ de Clarke et Bellamy… Bonne lecture :)_

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : Les adieux**

_« Tu m'en dois une »_

Une fois la cérémonie de la Moisson terminée, Keenan Mykulak pousse Clarke et Bellamy vers l'intérieur de l'hôtel de ville, où ils sont escortés par des Pacificateurs. Les deux nouveaux tributs avancent dans un long couloir, sans oser se regarder. Soudain, deux portes s'ouvrent, l'une à droite, l'autre à gauche. Les Pacificateurs poussent Bellamy dans l'une des pièces et il voit que Clarke entre dans l'autre. Il a juste le temps d'apercevoir son regard inquiet alors que les panneaux de bois se referment en même temps.

Le jeune homme est seul. Il contemple un moment le décor du salon dans lequel il se trouve, qui est bien plus grand que sa maison toute entière et, surtout, beaucoup plus luxueux, avec ses tapis et ses tentures crème. Il ne sait pas trop quoi faire, alors il prend place dans le canapé bleu roi. Il sait qu'il va avoir très peu de temps pour dire au revoir à ses proches. Pour leur dire adieu, en fait.

La porte s'ouvre soudainement, laissant apparaître Octavia et Lincoln. Ce dernier garde la tête basse, mais Bellamy devine son air coupable. Alors qu'il se remet debout, son attention se porte sur sa petite sœur. Elle a les yeux rouges, mais elle a arrêté de pleurer. Elle affiche de nouveau son air revêche, essaye d'être forte. Elle a subitement l'air d'avoir plus de 14 ans. Et ça le rassure. Un peu.

**\- Bellamy, je…**

**\- Chut,** la coupe-t-il en la prenant dans ses bras. **Ne dis rien, O'.**

Il n'a pas envie qu'elle parle. Parce qu'il sait qu'à cause de lui, elle est déchirée. Ce doit être impossible pour elle de réfléchir à quelle situation elle aurait préféré. Bellamy ou Lincoln. La peste ou le choléra.

**\- ****É****coute O', je veux que tu sois bien attentive à ce que je vais te dire. Tu vas t'en sortir, même si je ne suis pas là. Tu es intelligente, tu es courageuse. Travaille à l'école, demande à Abby Griffin si tu peux apprendre avec elle à l'hôpital. Elle t'aime bien, elle dira oui. Tu pourrais devenir médecin. Tu en es capable, je le sais. Mais surtout, ne t'aventure pas dans la forêt pour chasser et essayer de te trouver à manger. Je vais demander à Nathan et aux autres de t'aider pour ça. Et, encore plus important, ne prend pas de tesserae. Jamais. D'accord Octavia ?**

Les larmes coulent à nouveau le long des joues de sa sœur, alors qu'elle hoche la tête. Bellamy retient les siennes. Il faut qu'il soit fort. Il l'embrasse longuement sur le front et lui caresse les épaules quand il se détache d'elle. Il se tourne vers Lincoln.

**\- Tu m'en dois une,** dit-il simplement, d'un ton faussement enjoué.

Le jeune garçon relève enfin la tête.

**\- Bellamy, je ne sais pas comment te remercier. Ce que tu as fait…**

**\- Je l'ai fait pour ma sœur,** complète Bellamy. **Alors je compte sur toi pour prendre soin d'elle. Deux fois plus qu'à l'habitude, puisque je ne serai pas là.**

Lincoln hoche gravement la tête. Bellamy sait bien qu'il était en fait inutile de lui demander ça, que le garçon l'aurait de toute façon fait. Mais il avait besoin de le dire à voix haute.

**\- Bell', je veux que tu prennes ça, **lui souffle doucement Octavia, en détachant le ruban qui orne ses cheveux.

**\- Ton ruban ?,** demande le jeune homme, surpris. **Non Octavia, c'est un cadeau.**

**\- Et bien maintenant, c'est moi qui t'en fais cadeau. Je veux que tu le gardes, comme un souvenir et un porte bonheur. S'il-te-plaît, Bell'. **

Bellamy se mord la lèvre inférieure et accepte finalement le ruban que lui tend sa sœur.

**\- Je ne vais peut-être pas le porter dans mes cheveux, mais il sera toujours avec moi.**

Il le glisse dans sa poche, tandis qu'Octavia lui adresse un sourire triste.

**\- Tu es vraiment le meilleur grand frère qu'on puisse imaginer avoir, Bellamy,** lui dit la jeune fille. **Tu as toujours fait beaucoup de sacrifices pour prendre soin de moi. Mais là, tu fais le sacrifice ultime, celui que personne n'aurait jamais osé faire pour moi. Pour n'importe qui.**

Avant que Bellamy ne puisse répondre, la porte du salon s'ouvre bruyamment. Deux Pacificateurs font signe à Lincoln et Octavia qu'ils doivent partir. Le jeune tribut enlace très rapidement le garçon, bien plus longuement sa petite sœur.

**\- Je t'aime Bell', **lui glisse-t-elle dans l'oreille, avant que les Pacificateurs ne la tirent dehors.

La porte se referme, plongeant à nouveau la pièce dans le silence. Silence de courte durée, puisque, très vite, les amis de Bellamy font leur entrée. Raven a pleuré. Monty est sonné. Jasper est perdu. John est énervé. Nathan est dévasté. C'est lui qui prend la parole le premier.

**\- ****À**** deux jours près, mec. Punaise, à deux jours près, tu ne faisais pas cette connerie. **

**\- ****À**** deux jours près, ma sœur perdait l'amour de sa vie,** répond simplement Bellamy.

**\- ****À**** deux jours près, elle va probablement perdre son frère. Qu'est-ce qui est mieux, tu penses ? **

**\- Je n'ai pas vraiment de réponse, Nathan…**

**\- Arrêtez de vous prendre la tête, les mecs !,** les interrompt Raven. **Nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps.**

Alors, immédiatement, elle se jette dans les bras de Bellamy.

**\- Reviens-nous en un seul morceau, hein…**

**\- Je vais essayer.**

**\- Promis ?**

**\- Promis. **

Monty et Jasper enlacent tour à tour leur ami.

**\- Tu vas nous manquer,** lui glisse Monty dans l'oreille, alors que Jasper approuve d'un hochement de tête.

John lui serre fermement la main en lui donnant une claque dans le dos.

**\- Tu ne m'enlèveras pas l'idée que tu as fait une connerie. Mais c'est ton choix et je le respecte.**

Bellamy hoche la tête, dans un remerciement silencieux.

**\- Et puis, bon, tu n'allais pas rater une occasion de passer un peu de bon temps avec Clarke Griffin,** ajoute John en lâchant un rire sans joie.

**\- Tss, jusqu'au bout, vous m'aurez fait les mêmes blagues.**

Bellamy remarque que Nathan n'a pas bougé depuis son entrée dans la pièce. Il reste debout, près de la porte.

**\- Allez, viens là toi,** lance le nouveau tribut à l'attention de son meilleur ami.

Nathan avance lentement vers lui, comme s'il voulait retarder au maximum leurs adieux. Leur accolade est franche et se passe de mots.

**\- J'ai quelque chose à te demander, Nathan. J'ai quelque chose à vous demander à tous les cinq, en fait.**

**\- On sait, Bell',** réplique Jasper. **Et ne t'en fais pas, on prendra soin d'Octavia.**

**\- Raven lui amènera du pain,** continue Monty. **Nathan lui gardera des restes de la chasse et de la cueillette. Jasper piquera des médicaments à ses parents, si elle en a besoin. Et John et moi, on se débrouillera pour lui donner de quoi améliorer son quotidien.**

**\- Et surtout, on lui tiendra compagnie,** enchaine Raven. **On l'aidera à traverser ça, à supporter ton absence, jusqu'à ton retour.**

Bellamy contemple son amie. Elle a vraiment l'air de croire en sa victoire. Ils veulent tous y croire. Pour eux, il n'y a pas d'autre option envisageable. Ce qui est insensé, étant donné que dans certains districts, les tributs sont entraînés depuis leur naissance pour participer aux Jeux. De vraies machines de guerre.

**\- Préparez-vous quand même à la possibilité que je ne revienne pas,** dit doucement le jeune homme.

Les autres n'ont pas le temps de répliquer, les Pacificateurs sont venus les chercher. Bellamy leur adresse un vague signe de la main, alors qu'ils sont mis dehors. Que la pièce lui semble vide maintenant… Il s'allonge dans le canapé pour réfléchir, patientant avant qu'on vienne le chercher. Il n'attend plus personne. Quand la porte s'ouvre une nouvelle fois, il se redresse, s'apprêtant à se retrouver face aux Pacificateurs qui l'escorteront jusqu'à la gare.

**\- Madame la maire ?, **s'exclame Bellamy, surpris de voir Abby Griffin se tenir dans l'embrasure de la porte.

Ne devrait-elle pas être avec sa fille ?

**\- Clarke est avec ses amis. J'irai la voir après,** indique-t-elle doucement, devinant l'interrogation du jeune homme.

Ce dernier ne comprend toujours pas pourquoi elle est là. Il fait désormais partie des 23 potentiels futurs tueurs de sa fille.

**\- J'ai une faveur à te demander, Bellamy.**

**\- Je vous écoute.**

**\- Je voudrais juste… Si…**

Elle cherche ses mots.

**\- Si jamais tu te retrouves dans une situation où tu dois tuer Clarke…**

Bellamy se crispe.

**\- Si jamais ça devait arriver, pourrais-tu faire ça rapidement ? Je veux dire... Sans faire de spectacle, sans essayer de te faire apprécier du Capitole en utilisant sa mort ?**

Certains tributs ont déjà fait le show de cette façon. Tuer quelqu'un d'une manière lente et douloureuse, pour qu'on parle d'eux, pour se faire aimer.

**\- Jamais ça ne me serait venu à l'idée, **répond simplement Bellamy.

**\- Merci. C'est tout ce que je voulais entendre. **

Abby s'avance vers la sortie, mais s'arrête sur le pas de la porte.

**\- Je garderai un œil sur ta petite sœur. **

L'instant d'après, elle n'est plus là, laissant Bellamy cogiter sur cette curieuse conversation.

* * *

**\- Pourquoi toi, franchement ? Pourquoi ? C'est tellement injuste...**

**\- Il n'y a pas de justice ou d'injustice là dedans, Wells. C'est seulement la malchance.**

Clarke tente de rester calme, malgré la peur qui s'empare un peu plus d'elle à chaque minute. Wells et Finn sont venus la voir. Ils ont l'air d'être aussi sonnés qu'elle au moment où elle a entendu son nom sortir de la bouche de Keenan Mykulak.

**\- Et en plus, tu tombes contre Bellamy Blake,** grogne Finn. **Méfie-toi de lui, ce mec est mesquin, je suis certain qu'il n'hésitera pas à te planter un couteau dans le dos.**

Clarke frissonne à cette idée.

**\- Arrête Finn. Ne parlons pas de ça. **

**\- Je suppose qu'il nous reste juste à te souhaiter bonne chance ?, **souffle Wells, le regard triste.

**\- C'est à peu près ça…**

Dans un même mouvement, ils se retrouvent tous les trois enlacés. Clarke profite de cette sensation, du fait de se sentir entourée par ses amis. Ca ne lui arrivera probablement plus jamais. Alors qu'ils relâchent leur étreinte, elle essuie une larme qui coule le long de sa joue.

**\- Allez, sortez. Sinon, je vais me transformer en fontaine, les gens vont voir que j'ai pleuré et tout le Capitole pensera que je suis faible.**

**\- Tu n'es pas faible, Clarke,** chuchote Wells en posant ses lèvres sur la joue de la jeune fille.

**\- Puisse le sort t'être favorable,** ajoute Finn en l'embrassant à son tour.

Tous deux sortent du salon, croisant ses parents qui entrent dans la pièce, le visage grave. Jake se jette sur sa fille et la serre fort contre lui.

**\- Clarke, ma chérie…**

**\- Je sais, papa… **

Clarke ne sait pas quoi dire de plus. Elle joue avec la montre que son père lui a offert, quelques heures plus tôt, et le laisse lui caresser doucement les cheveux, comme lorsqu'elle était petite et qu'elle n'arrivait pas à dormir.

**\- Fais de ton mieux, Clarke. Tu as des valeurs, tu es intelligente, tu es agile. **

La jeune fille hoche la tête, sans grande conviction. Elle se sépare de son père, pour se tourner vers sa mère. Abby a le regard éteint. Elle pose cependant ses mains sur les joues de sa fille, sans rien dire.

**\- Il faut croire qu'être la fille de la maire n'aide pas,** murmure Clarke pour briser le silence.

Sa mère hoche gravement la tête.

**\- Tu vas vivre une expérience horrible Clarke. Ces gens, là-bas, au Capitole, ils vont observer le moindre de tes faits et gestes. Ils vont vouloir du spectacle. Mais ne cède pas à leurs tentations. Trouve un sens à ta quête et n'oublie pas qui tu es, ma chérie.**

Et cette fois, Clarke oublie qu'elle n'a plus 6 ans et n'hésite pas avant d'enlacer sa mère.

* * *

Dans la voiture qui les conduits de l'hôtel de ville à la gare du district, Clarke et Bellamy sont séparés par Keenan Mykulak. Cette dernière leur parle avec extase de tous les avantages qui les attendent, du train magnifique qu'ils vont prendre, de l'appartement luxueux dans lequel ils seront logés au Capitole… Ni Clarke ni Bellamy ne prend la peine de lui répondre. Mais Keenan s'en fiche. Elle continue son laïus.

À la gare, de nombreux journaliste du Capitole les attendent, caméra sur l'épaule. Ils veulent à tout prix saisir des images du garçon qui s'est porté volontaire et de la fille du maire qui a été moissonnée. Bellamy et Clarke sont obligés de se plier aux règles et de les laisser les filmer. Aucun des deux ne sait vraiment quelle attitude adopter face aux caméras. Ils s'observent mutuellement, tentant de voir ce que l'autre fait, pour l'imiter. Résultat, ils affichent tous les deux un air boudeur, comme s'ils s'ennuyaient.

Soudain, Keenan déclare que c'est terminé et qu'ils doivent monter dans le train. Les portes à peine refermée, et le véhicule se met en route, à toute vitesse.

**\- Il peut atteindre les 400 km/h,** s'exclame l'hôtesse avec fierté, comme si c'était elle qui l'avait construit. **Nous arriverons au Capitole demain midi.**

Enfermés dans un train pendant une journée entière. Fantastique, pense Bellamy, lui qui aime tant être dans la forêt.

**\- Nous allons dîner ensemble,** annonce Keenan. **Avant ça, je vous laisse vous installer dans vos appartements respectifs.**

**\- On a une chambre chacun ?,** demande-t-il.

**\- Oui oui oui, absolument, radicalement. Allez donc faire un brin de toilette et vous changer… Surtout toi, Bellamy,** ajoute Keenan en examinant le jeune homme de haut en bas, avec un grimage de dégoût.

Visiblement, elle ne goûte pas trop à sa chemise au beige terni par le temps. Bellamy lève les yeux au ciel. Si elle savait à quel point il s'en moque.

**\- Toi par contre, Clarke, tu es magnifique. Ta tenue manque peut-être un peu de couleur, mais tu es très belle.**

Après un dernier regard vers Clarke, qui est effectivement très belle, Bellamy se rend vers la chambre que lui désigne Keenan. Une chambre disproportionnée, bien plus grande que ce à quoi il est habitué. Le lit doit être cinq fois plus grand que celui qu'il a dans le douze. Une salle de bain privée et un dressing sont à sa disposition. Tant de luxe l'estomaque. Comment de tels endroits peuvent exister, alors que, dans son district, de nombreuses personnes vivent dans la misère ? Et ce n'est qu'un train…

Quand il se douche, il est presque surpris de sentir de l'eau chaude couler le long de son corps. Chez lui, elle était toujours froide. Il s'habitue bien vite à la sensation de chaleur et profite un long moment de sa douche. Quand il sort, il enfile un épais peignoir et se dirige vers le dressing. Il a d'abord envisagé de remettre sa vieille chemise, histoire de faire enrager Keenan. Mais il se dit qu'elle connaît bien le Capitole et qu'il vaut mieux l'avoir dans sa poche, s'il veut des conseils pour se faire apprécier des téléspectateurs. Sans ça, il lui sera impossible de gagner et ne reverra jamais sa sœur.

Alors il part à la recherche d'une tenue convenable. Quelque chose de simple. Son choix se porte sur un pantalon gris foncé et un tee-shirt bleu marine. Sobre. Il récupère le ruban que lui a donné Octavia et le glisse dans sa poche. Au moins, sa sœur est avec lui.

Il rejoint ensuite le salon du train. Keenan et Marcus Kane sont déjà assis, face à face, autour d'une massive table en bois, chargée de vaisselle précieuse et de riche nourriture. Comme souvent, Keenan parle toute seule et Marcus garde le silence. Bellamy se demande si leur hôtesse remarque que personne ne l'écoute, mais ne dit rien. Quand il prend place à côté de Kane, celui-ci se redresse. Il ne parle toujours pas, mais le fixe avec intérêt, ce qui gène un peu le jeune homme.

**\- Oh, c'est beaucoup mieux !, **apprécie Keenan.** Cette tenue te va très bien Bellamy, ce bleu est parfait et colle très bien à ton teint.**

Pour lui faire plaisir, il lui adresse un sourire, auquel l'hôtesse répond sincèrement. Allez, en prenant sur lui-même, il finira peut-être par l'apprécier un peu. Keenan l'invite à se servir à manger, ce qu'il fait immédiatement. Il n'a jamais vu autant de nourriture en une seule fois. Ce qui est posé sur la table pour un diner suffirait à sustenter sa sœur et lui pendant au moins deux mois.

**\- Ah Clarke, viens nous rejoindre,** dit soudain Keenan, alors que la tribut d'arriver dans le dos de Bellamy.

Celui-ci se retourne et fixe Clarke, qui porte un pantalon blanc et un pull rose. Il suit la jeune fille du regard, alors qu'elle s'installe face à lui.

**\- Allez, mangez, tous les trois ! Après, nous regarderons le résumé des Moissons à la télévision, tous ensemble !,** annonce Keenan, enjouée.

**\- Fantastique, on va pouvoir revivre cette journée de rêve,** grommelle Clarke.

Bellamy est surpris de la voir si cynique. Et contre toute attente, ça le fait rire. Alors, tandis que Keenan s'étend sur l'importance de regarder cette rediffusion, il adresse à Clarke un clin d'œil, auquel elle répond par un petit sourire timide.

Et Marcus Kane, toujours aussi silencieux, n'en perd pas une miette.

* * *

_Et voilà, Clarke et Bellamy ont (définitivement ?) quitté le district douze. J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu.  
_

_Je voulais remercier les reviewers guests, notamment lila, katniss et bibou1234, d'avoir pris le temps de me laisser leur avis. D'ailleurs, Bibou (si tu permets que je t'appelle Bibou ahah :D), désolééée de t'avoir fait pleurer !_

_Autre chose, j'ai besoin de vous. Deux personnes (Oui Kanli et Romane, c'est bien vous que je regarde !) m'ont demandé si je comptais parler de la vie du district pendant les Jeux. J'avais envisagé très fortement cette possibilité, mais je voudrais votre avis. Est-ce que ça vous intéresserait que je raconte (ponctuellement, un chapitre de temps en temps) ce qu'il se passe pour Octavia et les autres ? C'est vous les lecteurs, alors autant que ça vous plaise :)_

_À __très bientôt (probablement jeudi) pour un nouveau chapitre ! Et n'oubliez pas la petite review qui prend deux minutes :)_

_Des bisous les chatons !_

_Estelle_


	5. Chapitre 5 : Le voyage

_Salut tout le monde ! J'espère que vous allez bien et que vous avez passé une belle semaine :)_

_Un grand merci aux reviewers fidèles, pour leurs encouragements et leurs compliments, qui me touchent beaucoup. C'est tellement motivant de savoir que ça vous plaît !_

_Je suis contente de voir que beaucoup d'entre vous ont apprécié la scène Bellamy/Abby. Pour être honnête, je pensais qu'elle passerait totalement inaperçu…_

_Je vous laisse à ce nouveau chapitre, avec une première vraie scène entre Bellamy et Clarke (bonjouur le teasing). Enjoy :)_

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : Le voyage **

_« La petite fiancée du Capitole »_

Installés dans un grand salon du train, sur de confortables canapés verts, face à une immense télévision, Bellamy, Clarke, Keenan et Marcus découvrent comment se sont passées les Moissons dans les autres districts de Panem. Et voir défiler les tributs de cette année ne rassure pas Clarke. Au contraire.

Les districts un, deux et quatre envoient chacun deux bénévoles. Le garçon du deux n'a que 14 ans, mais a l'air perfide. Les deux autres jeunes hommes ont presque 18 ans, mais ce sont de vrais colosses. À titre de comparaison, bien que Bellamy soit musclé par des années de chasse, ses bras sont deux fois moins imposants que ceux de ces tributs là. La fille du district un semble mesquine celle du deux, dure comme la pierre celle du quatre, hautaine et affamée. Le garçon du quatre a carrément un œil en moins, probablement arraché lors d'un combat sanguinaire. Ce sont des tributs de carrière. Pendant des années, ils sont élevés et entraînés avec un seul objectif : se porter volontaire pour participer aux Jeux de la faim et les gagner.

Les autres tributs défilent. Certains sont très jeunes. Dans le onze, notamment. Tous deux ont à peine l'âge requis. Les deux commentateurs s'extasient même en dévoilant au public que le garçon, prénommé Zoran, a eu 12 ans le jour même.

**\- Pas de chance pour lui, n'est-ce pas ?,** lance l'un d'eux avec un clin d'œil à l'adresse de la caméra, sous les rires de son comparse.

**\- Quelle bande de cons,** grogne Bellamy.

**\- Bellamy, surveille ce que tu dis !,** s'exclame Keenan, choquée.** Tu ne dois jamais utiliser ce genre de mots devant des gens du Capitole, non non non…**

Le jeune homme serre les dents en roulant des yeux.

**\- D'accord Keenan,** lâche-t-il.

Mais Clarke voit bien qu'il dit ça juste pour lui faire plaisir.

**\- Ahh, c'est votre tour !,** glapit l'hôtesse en se redressant et en se frottant les mains.

Elle sourit de contentement en se voyant à l'écran.

**\- Mes cheveux étaient plutôt biens, non ?,** demande-t-elle.

Clarke croise le regard interloqué de Bellamy. Aucun des deux n'ose répondre et ils reportent leur attention sur la télévision. Alors que son nom est annoncé, Clarke frémit. L'adolescente n'avait vraiment pas envie de revoir ça. Son visage apparait en gros plan. Elle est immobile, ses grands yeux bleus ouverts. Elle ne bouge pas. La caméra fait de gros zooms sur sa mère. Les commentateurs détaillent avec délectation la tristesse qu'elle affiche, alors qu'on voit Clarke s'avancer sur l'estrade.

**\- Tu n'as pas l'air très réactive, **commente Keenan. **Mais tu es très jolie, on pourra jouer là-dessus. Avec cette robe blanche, tu pourrais devenir la petite fiancée du Capitole !**

Clarke ne dit rien, mais elle entend Bellamy lâcher un soupir agacé, qui résume assez bien son état d'esprit. Vient ensuite le tour des garçons. Keenan annonce le nom de Lincoln, vers qui la caméra pointe immédiatement. Le garçon ouvre la bouche de surprise. Le cri de la petite sœur de Bellamy résonne. Même à la télévision, il est horrible à entendre.

**\- Je suis volontaire !,** s'exclame soudain quelqu'un dans la foule.

Pendant un moment, la caméra est perdue, cherchant partout dans la masse d'enfants qui a pu dire ça. Elle se stabilise enfin sur Bellamy, qui paraît avoir une rapide altercation avec son ami John Murphy. En suivant la scène depuis l'estrade, Clarke n'avait pas remarqué à quel point le frère d'Octavia avait l'air décidé. Presque froid. Elle jette un coup d'œil au jeune homme assis à sa droite. Il joue avec un petit ruban de couleur bordeaux, qu'il fait glisser entre ses doigts et fixe l'écran, sans rien dire, sans rien montrer. Comme si ce n'était pas lui qu'il voyait.

**\- Alors ça, c'était du spectacle,** s'extasie Keenan. **Je n'avais jamais vu ça dans un district comme le douze ! Toi, mon garçon, tu peux être content, tu vas plaire aux gens.**

**\- Génial,** grommelle Bellamy en glissant le ruban dans la poche de son pantalon.

Il n'a pas l'air content du tout. Sur l'écran, le générique de fin de retransmission défile.

**\- Eh bien, tout cela m'a absolument é-pui-sée,** annonce Keenan en se levant et en passant une main sur son front, comme si elle venait de courir un marathon. **Bon bon bon, je vais me coucher, vous pouvez rester ici un moment, mais ne tardez pas trop, la journée de demain sera tout aussi passionnante.**

Clarke et Bellamy lui adressent un vague signe de la main alors qu'elle sort, mais aucun des deux ne fait mine de la suivre. Assis de l'autre côté de la pièce, Marcus Kane n'a pas dit un seul mot durant toute l'émission. En fait, Clarke n'a pas entendu le son de sa voix depuis qu'ils sont montés dans ce train. Il continue de contempler la télévision, qui diffuse maintenant un programme musical. Les chanteurs ont des tenues improbables, comme tout habitant du Capitole qui se respecte.

**\- Elle est fatigante,** dit soudain Bellamy.

Clarke comprend immédiatement qu'il veut parler de Keenan.

**\- Et tellement agaçante,** complète-t-elle. **Cette manière qu'elle a de répéter trois fois le même mot…**

Le jeune homme adresse un sourire. Lui aussi semble avoir remarqué ce tic de langage chez leur hôtesse.

**\- Oui. Mais en même temps, c'est dur de lui en vouloir complètement, elle ne doit pas avoir un mauvais fond.**

**\- Je vois ce que tu veux dire. C'est juste qu'elle n'a pas baigné dans le même univers que nous.**

Bellamy hoche la tête, l'air grave.

**\- Je pense qu'elle fera son maximum pour nous porter haut. Elle est motivée, ça se voit. Même si elle doit faire le travail de deux personnes,** ajoute-t-il à voix basse, en désignant discrètement Kane d'un signe de la tête.

Toujours pas de réaction de la part de ce dernier. Marcus Kane est supposé être leur mentor. Celui qui les conseille, qui cherche des sponsors parmi les téléspectateurs du Capitole, pour récolter de l'argent et leur envoyer des aides précieuses dans l'arène. Mais il est tellement à l'ouest que Clarke est prête à parier qu'il ne s'investira pas là dedans.

Clarke détaille Bellamy du regard. Ca fait très longtemps qu'elle le connaît, sans vraiment le connaître. Ils sont dans la même classe depuis leur enfance, mais ne se sont pas adressé la parole pendant des années. Parce que Clarke avait ses amis de la Ville et que Bellamy traînait avec des gamins de la Veine.

Quand monsieur Blake, puis sa femme sont morts, elle a entendu plusieurs fois sa propre mère discuter avec son père, de Bellamy et d'Octavia. Abby était inquiète pour eux. Clarke se souvient très distinctement de ce que Jake avait dit, un soir : « Il y a de la volonté dans le regard de ces deux petits. Ils s'en sortiront. Il faut juste leur donner un petit coup de main. »

Et quand Bellamy était venu, un jour, leur proposer de la viande et des fruits, Abby et Jake s'étaient empressés d'accepter. Depuis, très régulièrement, Clarke avait vu débouler Bellamy Blake chez eux, souvent accompagné de son meilleur ami, Nathan Miller, lui aussi de la Veine. Parfois, son sac était plein. D'autres fois, beaucoup moins. Mais les Griffin lui achetaient toujours quelque chose.

Avec le temps, Clarke avait bien remarqué que le mignon garçon de 13 ans se transformait en un beau jeune homme. Elle entendait les filles s'extasier sur lui à l'école. Et elle-même devait admettre qu'elle n'était pas insensible à ses boucles brunes indisciplinées, à ses yeux noirs, aux tâches de rousseur qui clairsemaient une partie de son visage et au petit sourire qu'il lui adressait quand il tombait sur elle en venant vendre ses fruits et ses lapins.

Ce même sourire qu'il lui lance en ce moment-même, accompagné d'un regard mi-interrogateur, mi-moqueur, alors qu'il l'a surprise en train de le détailler du regard.

**\- Ca va Clarke ? Tu as l'air ailleurs…**

**\- Oui, oui,** dit-elle en rougissant légèrement, gênée qu'il ait remarqué son coup d'œil prolongé vers lui.

La jeune fille ramène ses jambes contre elle, posant ses pieds sur le canapé.

**\- Je me demandais quelque chose…, **commence-t-elle, sans trop savoir comment formuler sa question.

**\- Tu veux savoir pourquoi je me suis porté volontaire,** devine Bellamy.

Clarke acquiesce.

**\- Je sais que ça peut paraître bizarre. Mais Octavia aime Lincoln depuis qu'elle est toute petite. Elle aurait souffert à coup sûr s'il était parti aux Jeux et qu'il y était mort.**

La jeune fille a toujours du mal à comprendre.

**\- Mais… Elle va souffrir aussi si tu meurs là bas,** risque-t-elle.

Bellamy se redresse. Son regard n'a plus rien de moqueur.

**\- C'est bien là la différence. Je ne vais pas mourir. Je vais gagner. Je vais revenir au douze et je vais retrouver ma sœur.**

* * *

Bellamy ne sait pas vraiment pourquoi il a dit ça. C'était plus de l'auto-persuasion qu'autre chose. Mais le regard étonné que lui lance Clarke lui fait un peu regretter d'avoir exprimé ça à voix haute. Alors, avec un sourire, il tente de détendre l'atmosphère.

**\- Et oui Princesse, c'est ça, quand on a quelqu'un à protéger.**

Clarke arque un sourcil, surprise.

**\- Princesse ?,** répète-t-elle.

**\- Mais oui, « la petite fiancée du Capitole », **réplique-t-il en imitant la voix stridente de Keenan.

La jeune fille lâche un petit rire.

**\- Non mais quelle idée elle a eu franchement. Jamais je ne jouerai ce jeu là.**

Bellamy lui sourit à nouveau.

**\- Ca t'irait bien, pourtant. **

Il se penche en avant, pour éviter le coussin du canapé qu'elle lui balance à la figure.

**\- Je plaisante, Clarke.**

**\- Du coup, on est d'accord, tu arrêtes de m'appeler « Princesse » ?**

**\- Hmm, j'hésite Princesse… **

Bellamy ne comprend pas ce qu'il fait là, sur ce canapé, à rire avec elle et à la taquiner. Il sait que c'est idiot, alors que dans quelques jours, il devra peut-être la tuer pour survivre. Mais il ne peut pas s'en empêcher. Il n'arrive pas à la voir comme une adversaire. Pas encore.

Et, surtout, même s'il envoyait balader ses amis quand ils plaisantaient sur le sujet, il a attendu un long moment pour pouvoir parler à Clarke, seul à seule, de cette manière. C'est assez étrange de constater que la perspective de la mort dans un futur proche le détende à ce point.

Ils restent un moment assis sur le canapé, à regarder ce programme musical idiot. Du coin de l'œil, Bellamy remarque que Clarke lutte contre le sommeil. Pourquoi ne va-t-elle pas se coucher ? Il décide de prendre les devants et se lève.

**\- Allez, je vais au lit. Bonne nuit Princesse,** ajoute-t-il avec un petit sourire.

Elle lui adresse une mimique amusée en retour.

**\- Bellamy…,** dit-elle alors qu'il s'apprête à franchir la porte du salon.

Il se tourne vers la jeune fille, l'air attentif.

**\- Octavia a beaucoup de chance de t'avoir. **

Il attend un instant avant de répondre.

**\- Ma sœur, ma responsabilité. ****À**** demain, Princesse.**

* * *

Quelques minutes après le départ de Bellamy, Clarke se lève. Elle jette un regard à Marcus Kane, qui n'a toujours pas bougé et qui continue de fixer la télévision. Alors elle se lève, laisse l'écran allumé et sort à son tour pour aller se coucher.

Marcus attend quelques instants, puis attrape la télécommande posée sur la table basse du salon et éteint cette émission stupide et insupportable. Enfin un peu de calme. Car pour lui, le vrai programme de divertissements, c'est celui qui vient de se dérouler sous ses yeux. Il est resté très attentif aux échanges entre Bellamy et Clarke.

Et pour la première fois depuis qu'il a gagné les Hunger Games, il y a vingt-cinq ans, il se sent motivé par quelque chose. Il va faire gagner l'un de ces deux jeunes.

* * *

**\- Allez allez allez, debout, on se lève, nous avons un million de choses à faire aujourd'hui !**

La voix de Keenan sort Clarke de son sommeil. Elle ouvre un œil et remarque que l'hôtesse a passé la tête dans l'entrebâillement de la porte.

**\- Voyons Clarke, dépêche-toi ! Prépare-toi et rejoins-nous pour le petit déjeuner.**

Alors que la porte se referme, Clarke se redresse difficilement et s'étire. Sa nuit a été assez agitée, hantée par le visage de ses parents. Elle passe rapidement dans la salle de bain pour se rafraichir le visage et troque son pyjama contre un simple pantalon noir et un chemisier bleu ciel, trouvés dans le dressing de sa chambre.

Elle prend ensuite la direction de la salle à manger du train. Keenan et Marcus y sont déjà installés. La première, toute de rose vêtue, discute avec une jeune fille du personnel du train, qui est en train de les servir. Le second ne parle toujours pas, mais accueille Clarke avec un léger rictus lorsqu'elle s'assoit à côté de lui. Grande nouveauté.

**\- Allez, sers-toi Clarke, je t'en prie,** l'invite Keenan

La jeune fille ne sait que choisir devant tout ce qui est présenté sur la table. Chez elle, les petits déjeuners étaient copieux par rapport à la moyenne du district. Mais ce qui s'étale sous ses yeux n'a rien de comparable : des pains de toutes sortes, des brioches nature, aux raisins secs et au chocolat, des gâteaux, des biscuits, environ 15 confitures différentes, des fruits de toutes variétés, du chocolat, du café, du lait bien plus blanc que ce qu'elle a pu goûter dans le douze, des œufs, brouillés, à la coque, durs, du jambon, des pommes de terre et même du fromage.

**\- Enfin debout Bellamy !,** s'exclame soudain leur hôtesse, alors que le jeune homme les rejoint à table.

Keenan examine un instant sa tenue d'un regard critique. Le tribut a mis le même pantalon que la veille, ainsi qu'un pull rouge pourpre, qui va très bien à son teint mat.

**\- Et bien, et bien, et bien, quand tu as des vêtements convenables à te mettre, tu es tout de suite très beau,** dit finalement Keenan.

Clarke trouve que c'est un compliment un peu bizarre, mais elle voit Bellamy sourire.

**\- N'est-ce pas qu'il est très beau, Clarke ?**

**\- Hein ? Euh, oui, oui,** bredouille-t-elle, prise de court.

Alors qu'elle baisse les yeux, elle remarque que le sourire du jeune homme assis en face d'elle s'agrandit.

**\- Je ne vous cache pas qu'aujourd'hui sera une grande journée pour vous,** embraye Keenan. **Vous allez rencontrer vos stylistes et les équipes de préparation qui travaillent avec eux. Ils vont vous rafraichir, nettoyer toute trace que le district douze a pu laisser sur votre peau – le charbon, vraiment, quelle horreur – puis ils vous prépareront pour la parade de la cérémonie d'ouverture. Il faudra que vous fassiez forte impression dès ce moment là, surtout toi, Clarke. Bellamy peut déjà compter sur le fait qu'il se soit porté volontaire dans un district comme le douze. Toi, non. Il va falloir qu'on travaille là-dessus. Après, vous découvrirez vos appartements, on discutera de ce que l'on peut faire de vous pour la suite et, croyez-moi, il y a là un sacré ouvrage en vue. Après, vous pourrez aller vous coucher et demain, votre entraînement commencera.**

Elle a dit tout ça très vite, sans reprendre une fois son souffle. Clarke a failli décrocher trois fois, mais elle a retenu l'idée principale.

**\- Vous savez déjà comment on sera habillés pour la cérémonie d'ouverture ?,** demande la jeune fille, curieuse et inquiète à l'idée de se retrouver avec un casque de mineur sur la tête ou couverte de charbon.

Une voix grave s'élève alors de sa droite.

**\- Tout est décidé, j'ai déjà calé ça avec vos stylistes. **

Marcus Kane. C'est la première fois qu'il ouvre la bouche et qu'il leur adresse la parole. Clarke croise le regard surpris de Bellamy.

**\- Nous arrivons au Capitole, continue l'ancien vainqueur. Allez près de la fenêtre et, quand nous entrerons en gare, saluez la foule. Ils vous aimeront d'autant plus. Et ne vous défilez pas, faites ce que je vous dis.**

Sur ce, il se lève et quitte la pièce, sans un mot de plus.

**\- Il n'a pas tort,** approuve Keenan en hochant frénétiquement la tête. **Mangez vite ce que vous avez dans vos assiettes et postez vous à la fenêtre.**

Clarke avale en vitesse son chocolat chaud, alors que Bellamy engloutit son petit pain, et tous deux s'approchent de la grande paroi de verre. Ils sont maintenant au Capitole. Ce qui les entoure est incroyable. S'ils n'étaient pas envoyés là pour mourir, Clarke aurait pu apprécier ce moment, cette découverte, cette nouveauté. Les bâtiments sont gigantesques et colorés, les rues propres et démesurées, tous les gens dans les rues portent des costumes fantasques et brillants. Le look de Keenan en paraît presque sobre.

Alors que le train s'enfonce dans la gare, Clarke et Bellamy remarquent une multitude de gens sur les quais. Les deux tributs se regardent un moment, un peu perdus, puis saluent les habitants du Capitole qui se pressent pour les apercevoir. Tous deux arborent un sourire un peu crispé.

**\- Je ne sais pas toi, mais je me sens complètement stupide,** lâche Bellamy, presque désemparé.

À ces mots, Clarke laisse échapper un rire franc.

**\- Tu n'es pas le seul…**

Et quand ils sortent du train, toujours en saluant les gens autour d'eux, leurs sourires sont beaucoup plus naturels.

* * *

_Voilà voilà, ils sont désormais au Capitole. Les choses sérieuses vont pouvoir commencer !_

_Alors, Clarke et Bellamy, qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? Et les petits passages sur Marcus ? Keenan, maintenant qu'on la connaît un peu plus, vous la détestez ou vous l'aimez ? _

_Merci les guests, katniss (toujours fidèle !), DanceEl et samla (des petits nouveaux), ainsi que lila, pour vos gentilles reviews !_

_À__ l'unanimité, vous voulez que j'écrive des passages sur la vie dans le douze. Cela arrivera donc prochainement. Mais j'ai une dernière petite question : Raven x Finn ou Raven x Murphy ? ;) (Pas de Wick, désolée, mais étant donné que je ne l'ai pas intégré au début, je me vois mal l'ajouter.) J'ai déjà ma petite préférence, mais j'aimerais bien votre avis tout de même._

_À__ lundi les chatons (si je ne suis pas morte de fatigue au boulot ahah), gros bisous à tous :)  
_

_Estelle_

_(Un jour, j'arrêterai les notes d'auteur interminables :D)_


	6. Chapter 6 : La préparation

_Hello les chatons ! J'espère que vous allez bien, par ce beau soleil ! Ca sent l'été :)_

_Comme d'habitude, je voulais vous remercier pour vos avis, commentaires, compliments, critiques… On a passé les 100 reviews et je trouve ça juste dingue et adorable qu'autant de monde prenne un peu de temps pour me laisser son point de vue sur ce que j'écris. Ca me donne toujours une pêche d'enfer. Un immense merci à vous et un clin d'œil tout particulier à PenchantMortel, qui est LA centième._

_J'ai l'impression que vous êtes de plus en plus nombreux à apprécier Marcus, c'est chouette et ça me fait plaisir._

_Dans ce chapitre, Clarke et Bellamy vont rencontrer leurs équipes de préparations et leurs stylistes respectifs. J'espère que ça vous plaira. Bonne lecture :)_

* * *

**Chapitre 6 : La préparation **

_« Enlève tes vêtements » _

Une fois arrivés au Capitole, tout se passe très vite pour Clarke et Bellamy. Keenan les fait monter dans une voiture, bien plus sophistiquée que celle qui les avait conduits à la gare du district douze, la veille. Sur la route, Bellamy observe tout ce qui les entoure. Pendant un moment, il est fasciné par toute cette nouveauté, cette folie des grandeurs. Mais bien vite, il se sent mal à l'aise. Comme piégé au milieu de cette ville artificielle, où rien n'est naturel. Pas l'ombre d'un arbre à l'horizon, évidemment.

Leur véhicule s'arrête devant un grande tour circulaire, d'un blanc presque aveuglant. Keenan les entraîne à travers un dédale de couloirs. Bellamy n'arrive pas à se repérer et ne sait pas comment leur hôtesse fait pour ne pas se perdre. Elle s'arrête devant une porte jaune canari, frappée d'un grand 121 violet. Elle toque trois coups et l'ouvre sans attendre de réponse.

**\- Allez Clarke, rentre là dedans. On se revoit dans quelques heures.**

Elle pousse presque la jeune fille à l'intérieur de la pièce et referme vite la porte. Elle passe ensuite au panneau suivant, teinté d'un vert anis. Le chiffre 122 y est inscrit en bleu turquoise. Encore une fois, elle donne quelques coups impatients et tourne la poignée.

**\- Et ici, c'est pour toi, Bellamy.**

**\- C'est là que je vais rencontrer mon styliste et mon équipe de préparation ?,** s'enquit-il.

**\- Oui oui oui, absolument, radicalement. Vas-y, ils ne vont pas te manger. ****À**** tout à l'heure.**

Le jeune homme entre prudemment dans la pièce, en regardant autour de lui. Bien loin des couleurs criardes des portes, la salle est toute blanche et respire la propreté. Une sorte de table, blanche elle aussi, trône en son centre. Un fauteuil est installé dans un coin. Alors qu'il s'en approche, une autre porte s'ouvre en face de lui.

Il tombe nez à nez avec trois personnes, pour le moins particulières. La première est une femme, très grande et très mince, dont la peau est teintée du même orange que sa robe. Ses cheveux verts sont rassemblés en palmier sur le sommet de son crâne. En la voyant, Bellamy ne peut s'empêcher de penser à une carotte, ces légumes qui poussaient de manière inégale à quelques kilomètres de l'étang.

Derrière lui, un homme légèrement bedonnant a le crâne rasé et parsemé de tatouages argentés représentant des étoiles, de toutes les tailles, qui s'étalent sur le reste de son visage, dans son cou et sur ses bras. Le jeune tribut n'ose même pas imaginer ce qu'il peut cacher comme tatouages sous son pantalon bleu ciel.

Enfin, une femme – ou est-ce un homme ? – ferme la marche. Elle, ou il, a les traits extrêmement durs, notamment à cause de ses sourcils soulignés à l'extrême, d'un noir de jais. Ses longs cheveux tressés sont teintés de rose et de doré, tout comme ses ongles et ses lèvres. Sa robe blanche est transparente, trop au goût de Bellamy, qui constate qu'effectivement, cette personne est bien une femme.

**\- Bonjouuur Bellamy et bienvenue, **minaude la carotte. **Nous sommes ton équipe de préparation. Je suis Aspasie.**

**\- Je suis Ajax,** enchaîne l'homme étoilé, dont la voix est étonnamment fluette.

**\- Et moi, Alceste,** renchérit la troisième.

**\- Nous sommes les trois A !,** ajoutent-ils tous ensemble, en chœur, les bras tendus vers lui.

« Mon dieu », pense Bellamy en clignant des yeux. Ils sont ridicules. Absolument ridicules. Le jeune homme ne sait pas s'il a le droit de rire, alors il se contente de sourire. Les trois autres prennent ça pour de la bienveillance.

**\- Il a l'air pas trop mal celui-là,** murmure Ajax à ses comparses, qui gloussent en réponse.

**\- Allez Bellamy, enlève tes vêtements,** lui lance Alceste.

**\- Hein, que je… Quoi ?,** lâche Bellamy, étonné.

**\- Tu ne vas pas faire le timide, **réplique Aspasie en secouant son palmier vert. **Si tu veux que l'on s'occupe de toi, il faut bien que tu te déshabilles.**

Affreusement gêné par les regards que jette son équipe de préparation sur lui, Bellamy ôte son pull et son pantalon.

**\- Le caleçon aussi, mon petit,** lui demande Ajax.

Le jeune homme s'exécute, mais se sent terriblement vulnérable. Il déteste ça. Ajax le dirige vers un coin de la pièce, carrelé jusqu'au plafond.

**\- Attention, l'eau est très chaude,** prévient-il.

Moins d'une demi-seconde après, Bellamy sent couler sur lui une eau brulante. Il pousse un cri de surprise. Cri qu'il réitère quand l'eau devient savonneuse. Mais à choisir, il préfère ça plutôt qu'Ajax vienne lui frotter le dos. Après une dizaine de minutes, le jet s'éteint. Alceste et Aspasie lui tendent une serviette et lui indiquent la table, au centre de la pièce, sur laquelle il s'allonge après s'être sommairement séché.

Les heures qui suivent sont une véritable torture pour le jeune tribut. Son équipe de préparation entreprend de lui enlever le moindre poil présent sur son torse – « tu seras bien plus beau comme ça », assure Aspasie – et sur le bas de son visage et en vient même à égaliser ses sourcils. Alceste lui enduit tout le corps d'une sorte d'exfoliant, qui va, selon elle, enlever tout le charbon qui a pu s'incruster dans les pores de sa peau. Plusieurs fois, entre chaque application de la crème, il est renvoyé sous la douche.

Ajax s'attaque ensuite à ses ongles. Il esquisse une grimace de dégoût en découvrant qu'ils sont cassés et abimés. Il parvient, tant bien que mal, à les rendre présentables. Bellamy remercie mentalement son préparateur quand celui renonce à lui appliquer du vernis. Il serait mort de honte s'il s'était retrouvé avec les ongles d'Alceste. Puis, Aspasie le fait s'installer dans le fauteuil, pour s'occuper de ses cheveux.

**\- Vous n'allez pas me les teindre, n'est-ce pas ?,** demande le jeune homme, par mesure de sureté.

Les trois préparateurs explosent de rire. Mais ne répondent pas, renforçant l'inquiétude de Bellamy. Heureusement, ils lui font juste un shampoing et égalisent la longueur de ses cheveux. Le jeune tribut est soulagé de garder ses boucles brunes.

**\- Et voilà, c'est terminé ! Que ton odeur est agréable maintenant !,** s'exclame Ajax en applaudissant, visiblement très fier de leur travail, tout comme Alceste et Aspasie.

Cette dernière lui tend un peignoir, aussi blanc que la pièce, que Bellamy s'empresse d'enfiler.

**\- Tu vas pouvoir rencontrer Ulysse !,** lui lance Alceste avec excitation. **Ce sera ton styliste.**

Mentalement, Bellamy prie pour que cet Ulysse soit un peu moins excentrique que les « trois A ».

* * *

Dans la salle d'à côté, Clarke vient de passer un moment affreux. Elle a rencontré son équipe de préparation, composée de Pamphile, Eulalie et Médée. Ils ne sont pas bien méchants, mais elle a dû se battre avec eux pour qu'ils ne la transforment pas en petite poupée du Capitole, teintée de rose et de violet des pieds à la tête. Ce n'est que quand il a vu qu'elle était vraiment paniquée à l'idée d'avoir les cheveux fuchsia que Pamphile, un homme tout petit dont la peau jaune fluo fait mal aux yeux de Clarke, a décidé qu'ils en resteraient là.

Clarke attend donc maintenant assise sur la table, enroulée dans un peignoir moelleux, en jouant avec ses doigts. Sa peau est lisse comme elle ne l'a jamais été. Ses cheveux blonds sont brillants et ont été coupés à hauteur de ses épaules. Ses ongles sont nets, recouverts d'un vernis transparent, sobre. Elle est soulagée que ses préparateurs aient finalement écouté ses plaintes.

Elle se redresse en entendant une porte s'ouvrir. Sa styliste se tient face à elle. La jeune fille est soulagée de découvrir qu'elle parait normale. Sa peau claire et ses cheveux lisses et roux semblent naturels. Sa robe ocre et fluide contraste avec les tenues fantasques qu'elle a déjà vu jusque là au Capitole. Et surtout, son sourire est rassurant.

**\- Bonjour Clarke, je suis Héra,** dit-elle d'une voix calme et apaisante.

Immédiatement, Clarke se sent en confiance avec elle.

**\- Je suis contente, **continue Héra, **mon équipe a respecté mes consignes.**

**\- Ils ont essayé de me teindre les cheveux en rose,** murmure Clarke.

Sa styliste esquisse un petit sourire.

**\- Il faut toujours qu'ils soient dans l'exagération. Allez, suis-moi.**

Elle entraîne Clarke dans une pièce adjacente, qui se révèle être un petit salon, où deux gros fauteuils rouges se font face. Héra invite la jeune fille à s'asseoir, alors qu'un homme silencieux leur apporte un plateau de nourriture, qu'il pose entre elles, avant de s'éclipser sans un bruit.

**\- Sers-toi Clarke, je t'en prie. Tu as probablement très faim, ça n'a pas dû être de tout repos de passer entre les mains de mon équipe.**

**\- Ce n'était pas exactement le meilleur moment de ma vie,** grommelle l'adolescente en attrapant quelques noisettes, qu'elle mange lentement.

Héra continue d'afficher son sourire bienveillant.

**\- Alors, dis-moi, qu'est-ce que tu penses du Capitole ?**

Clarke met un petit moment avant de répondre, mais ça ne semble pas gêner sa styliste.

**\- C'est très grand, très lumineux, très artificiel. Vraiment différent de chez moi. **

**\- Parle-moi de chez toi, comment est-ce que c'est ?**

Il n'y a pas de curiosité malsaine dans cette question, pas d'envie de se moquer ni de dénigrer un district mineur comme le douze. Héra a l'air sincèrement intéressée, comme si elle voulait comprendre où Clarke avait vécu au cours de son existence. Alors la jeune fille se lance dans une description passionnée de son district. Elle parle de la Ville, de la Grand-Place qui devient si animée les jours de marchés, des étals des commerçants aux couleurs vives. Elle parle de la Veine, de sa noirceur, du charbon, mais de la solidarité qui y règne. Elle parle de la forêt, qui encercle le douze, dans laquelle elle n'est jamais allée, mais qui la fait tant rêver. Elle parle des traditions, des petites fêtes organisées en toute simplicité lors des mariages, des chants et des danses qui existent depuis des décennies.

**\- Je sais que ce n'est pas le plus bel endroit de Panem, mais c'est chez moi. Je ne voudrais pas vivre ailleurs, **conclut-elle.

**\- Je comprends. Et l'autre tribut, Bellamy, tu le connais ?**

**\- Vaguement.**

**\- Vaguement ?,** répète la styliste.

**\- Nous étions dans la même classe. Et il passait souvent chez moi pour vendre de la nourriture à mes parents.**

**\- Rien de plus ?**

**\- Non, nous ne sommes pas amis, si c'est votre question.**

**\- Je vois. Bellamy est actuellement avec mon mari, Ulysse, qui est son styliste, **explique Héra**. Nous avons décidé de travailler ensemble pour la parade de la cérémonie d'ouverture et pour la suite. J'espère que ça te convient.**

Clarke n'émet pas d'objection. Après tout, ce sont eux les professionnels. Et si Ulysse a le même style que sa femme, elle ose espérer qu'ils auront des tenues assez sobres.

**\- Connaissant Keenan Mykulak, elle a déjà du te le dire, mais je vais te le redire : tu es très belle.**

La jeune fille baisse les yeux, gênée.

**\- C'est gentil, **dit-elle à voix basse.

**\- C'est la vérité. Mais pour le moment, tu es très belle, mignonne, avec tes bouclettes blondes et ta robe blanche. Mon objectif pour ce soir est que tu sois très belle, mais d'une manière dangereuse. Je veux que les autres tributs te craignent, qu'ils se sentent menacés et qu'ils te désirent en même temps. **

Clarke écarquille les yeux.

**\- Je ne pense pas que ce soit possible,** souffle-t-elle.

**\- Tu sous-estimes mes capacités, jeune fille,** réplique Héra en souriant.

* * *

Ca fait un moment maintenant que Bellamy discute avec Ulysse et, contre toute attente, il doit admettre qu'il l'apprécie. D'une quarantaine d'années, la peau noire, très brun, avec une barbe courte et sans artifice, il est complètement différent des « trois A ». Bellamy se demande d'ailleurs ce qui a pu pousser le créateur à choisir des énergumènes pareils comme assistants.

Ulysse lui a expliqué que sa femme était la styliste de Clarke et qu'ils travaillaient toujours ensemble. Quand Bellamy a voulu en savoir plus sur leurs tenues pour la parade de la cérémonie d'ouverture, il lui a juste répondu que les habitants du Capitole allaient fondre sur leur passage et il a changé de sujet. Ils ont ensuite parlé de la vie de Bellamy dans le district douze, de celle d'Ulysse au Capitole, jusqu'à ce que le styliste jette un coup d'œil à sa montre.

**\- Allez, fini de bavarder, on va passer à ta préparation. **

**\- Est-ce qu'Ajax, Alceste et Aspasie vont vous aider ?,** demande Bellamy avec une pointe d'inquiétude dans la voix.

**\- Je devrais m'en sortir tout seul, **sourit Ulysse.

Il se lève et lui indique une porte, qui mène à une nouvelle pièce, dont les murs sont recouverts de miroirs, qui donnent presque le tournis à Bellamy, à force de voir son reflet se répéter à l'infini.

**\- Mon objectif, c'est que tu paraisses puissant, viril,** explique le styliste. **Je ne veux pas te rendre féminin. C'est Clarke qui assurera cette partie-là dans votre duo.**

« Encore heureux », se dit le jeune tribut. Ulysse pousse l'un des miroirs, dévoilant une sorte de dressing, rempli de vêtements de toutes sortes. Il semble savoir exactement ce qu'il veut, puisque, sans chercher, il trouve immédiatement une tenue, qu'il tend à Bellamy. Soulagé, mais un peu surpris, le jeune homme découvre un simple pantalon noir, une veste de la même couleur et une chemise gris anthracite.

**\- C'est tout ?,** demande-t-il, étonné par tant de sobriété.

**\- Enfile-les, on verra ensuite. **

Le tribut s'exécute et commence à boutonner sa chemise.

**\- Stop, arrête-toi là,** lui indique Ulysse, alors qu'il lui reste au moins quatre boutons ouverts.

**\- Vraiment ?**

**\- Tu veux faire chavirer le cœur de toutes les femmes du Capitole, ou non ?**

**\- Si vous le dites…,** répond Bellamy, peu convaincu.

**\- C'est parce que tu n'as pas encore vu ta partenaire. Ensemble, vous allez être renversants. **

Alors qu'Ulysse l'entraîne vers un fauteuil pour le maquiller, Bellamy essaye d'imaginer comment sera Clarke. Il interrompt cependant brutalement le cours de ses pensées en voyant son styliste approcher de son visage un gros pinceau chargé de poudre beige.

**\- Sérieusement, vous allez vraiment me maquiller ? **

**\- Si tu ne veux pas avoir l'air pâle et malade, il vaut mieux,** réplique Ulysse en souriant. **Laisse-toi faire.**

Et il lui enduit le visage de cette poudre, qui le fait éternuer. « C'est pire que la poussière de charbon », se dit Bellamy. Son styliste passe un moment à travailler son teint, ainsi que ses sourcils. Quand Ulysse lui fait signe de se redresser, le jeune homme tombe nez à nez avec l'un de ses multiples reflets et ouvre la bouche sous le choc. Il a l'impression d'avoir pris dix ans.

**\- Et voilà, tu es parfait,** assure Ulysse.

**\- Vous êtes sûr que j'ai l'air… viril ?,** demande Bellamy, d'un ton incertain, en se regardant dans le miroir.

**\- Persuadé. Surtout à côté des lourdauds un peu grassouillets du Capitole qui se baladent en robe rose à paillette…**

**\- Vu comme ça… Merci pour la comparaison en tout cas !**

Ulysse lui sourit, amusé par son sarcasme.

**\- Regarde-toi Bellamy. Et pense un peu à l'image que tu renvois aux gens du Capitole. Tu viens d'un district éloigné, où personne ne se porte jamais volontaire. Rien que le fait que tu sois ici par choix intrigue les spectateurs. J'ai écouté les conversations autour de moi. Les gens veulent en savoir plus sur toi. La manière dont ta petite sœur s'est jetée sur toi a également touché le public. Tu ne t'en rends peut-être pas compte, mais ici, les gens aiment ce genre d'histoire, un peu dramatique. Un frère et une sœur séparés, avec des larmes, c'est ce type de choses qu'ils apprécient. C'est triste, c'est ridicule, mais c'est comme ça.**

Bellamy hoche la tête, pour lui montrer qu'il comprend.

**\- ****À**** côté de toi, tu as une tribut qui a également une histoire à « sensation », puisqu'elle est la fille du maire de son district. Je ne sais pas si tu es au courant, mais c'est la première fois dans l'histoire des Hunger Games que l'enfant d'un maire est moissonné,** lui explique Ulysse. **Vous formez donc un duo qui intéresse les gens, bien plus original que les paires de tributs de carrière du un, du deux et du quatre, avec des candidats toujours bâtis sur le même modèle. Il n'y a pas besoin d'en faire des tonnes sur vos costumes, de vous recouvrir de paillettes et de plumes pour que l'on vous regarde.**

**\- Je vois ce que vous voulez dire.**

**\- Et pour ne rien gâcher, tu es beau, **continue le styliste. **Tu plais aux femmes. Certains hommes aimeraient être comme toi. Et c'est pareil pour Clarke. Ce serait dommage de ne pas jouer là-dessus, non ? Autant mettre toutes les chances de ton côté. C'est cela qui t'aidera à retrouver ta petite sœur. **

La manière dont Ulysse parle à Bellamy, avec ce ton paternaliste, lui fait du bien et le rassure.

**\- Maintenant, allons rejoindre Héra et Clarke,** lui propose son styliste. **Et je suis sûr que Keenan Mykulak meurt d'envie de vous voir.**

Tiens, Bellamy l'avait presque oubliée, celle-là.

* * *

Vingt-quatre heures. Ça fait maintenant vingt-quatre heures que Bellamy a quitté le district pour se rendre au Capitole. Pourtant, Nathan n'arrive toujours pas à l'assimiler complètement. Ca lui paraît encore irréel. Comme si son cerveau tentait d'enfouir profondément cette idée et de la faire disparaître.

Ce matin, par réflexe, en se rendant à l'école, il est passé par la petite maison des Blake, non loin de la sienne. Pour faire la route avec Bellamy. Ce n'est que quand la porte s'est ouverte, laissant apparaître une Octavia aux yeux rougis et aux cernes marquées, que la vérité l'a rattrapé. Il est parti.

**\- Tu as plutôt bonne mine,** a-t-il lâché à la petite sœur de son meilleur ami.

Mensonge éhonté. Elle qui était toujours guillerette semblait avoir pris cinq ans en une nuit. Pour sauver les apparences et justifier sa présence, il a prétexté qu'il était venu la chercher, pour qu'ils se rendent ensemble à l'école.

**\- Lincoln est ici. Je vais y aller avec lui,** lui a-elle simplement répondu.

Il a baissé la tête.

**\- Mais c'est gentil. Ça fait du bien de savoir que je peux compter sur mon deuxième grand frère…,** a-t-elle ajouté d'une voix brisée.

Il a souri faiblement, puis s'est éloigné. Si seulement elle pouvait avoir son vrai grand frère avec elle… Il n'a pas osé lui dire que tous les regards seraient posés sur elle et Lincoln. Il sait qu'elle s'y attend. Et surtout, qu'elle s'en moque. Que ça ne ramènera pas son frère.

La journée de cours s'est écoulée dans une sorte de brouillard. Il continue à espérer que cette Moisson n'est jamais arrivée. Qu'il va tourner la tête et que Bellamy sera assis à côté de lui. Pestant contre Finn Collins, Wells Jaha, les filles un peu trop collantes ou le professeur de géologie. Glissant un regard en coin vers Clarke Griffin, avant d'assurer à Nathan que non, il ne la regardait pas et que « sérieusement, il faut que tu arrêtes de te faire des idées, mon pote ». Le jeune métisse peut encore entendre la voix de son meilleur ami.

**\- Regarde-le, avec sa coupe de cheveux ridicule. Et lui, qui les suit comme un toutou... Je n'en peux plus de ces nanas qui pensent que je vais leur sauter dans les bras juste parce que leur œil droit ne dit pas merde au gauche. Et puis, franchement, à quoi ça me sert de savoir différencier des cailloux pour aller chasser ?,** aurait-il dit en grognant.

Mais non.

D'ailleurs, même Finn Collins a abandonné son air arrogant aujourd'hui. Mais Nathan ne peut pas se réjouir de le voir aussi calme, aussi discret. Lui aussi a vu quelqu'un de proche partir aux Hunger Games.

Le midi, alors qu'il rejoint John, Raven et les autres pour manger, la tablée est inhabituellement silencieuse. Jasper et Monty ne font aucune blague. Octavia et Raven ne s'en amusent pas. Lincoln ne leur lance pas de petit sourire réjoui. John ne lâche pas de rictus en levant les yeux au ciel.

Et surtout, Bellamy n'est pas là pour leur dire de se calmer.

Il faudra du temps aux adolescents pour s'habituer à l'absence de celui qui faisait figure de leader, de cœur du groupe. Mais, vingt-quatre heures après son départ, alors que tout le district douze prend place devant le grand écran installé sur la place centrale, pour suivre la parade de la cérémonie d'ouverture, Nathan est sûr d'une chose. Même s'il ne revient pas, même s'ils s'accoutument, ils n'oublieront pas Bellamy Blake.

* * *

_Alooors, qu'est-ce que vous pensez des deux stylistes ? Et des trois A ? ) J'espère que vous n'êtes pas trop déçu qu'ils n'aient pas des costumes de dingue, avec flammes etc, mais je ne voulais pas trop pomper sur le bouquin. N'est pas Cinna qui veut ! Et puis, je pense vraiment que ce que dit Ulysse à Bellamy est assez logique. Mais bon, ce n'est que mon avis. J'attends le votre là-dessus :)_

_Vous avez également eu le droit à un petit passage de vie dans le district. Je pense que je vais procéder de cette manière pour la suite : plutôt que des chapitres entiers sur le douze, je vais suivre un personnage à la fois, en clôture de certains chapitres. _

_Merci aux reviewers guest, lila, samla, Kabby (welcome :)), Freya et katniss, vous êtes adorables !  
_

_Dans le prochain chapitre : la parade et donc de nouvelles scènes entre Clarke et Bellamy !_

_Des bisous, passez une bonne semaine et à jeudi !_

_Estelle _


	7. Chapitre 7 : La parade

_Coucou ! J'espère que tout va bien pour vous et que ceux qui ont la chance d'avoir des vacances en profitent bien !_

_Merci à tous pour vos reviews ! Je suis allée au cinéma lundi après avoir posté mon chapitre, et quand j'ai regardé ___mes mails _sur mon téléphone en sortant et que j'ai vu tous vos gentils avis, ça m'a donné un sourire de fouuu sur toute la route héhé. En plus, vous avez tous aimé le coup de la carotte, alors que je n'avais même pas fait ça pour que ce soit drôle, vos réactions m'ont donc bien fait rire :)_

_Dans ce chapitre, la parade tant attendue par certain(e)s ;) Si vous voulez voir quelle robe j'imaginais pour Clarke, cherchez « Eliza Taylor Galia Lahav » sur Google Images, c'est la première tenue qui s'affiche._

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Chapitre 7 : La parade **

_« Soyez beaux » _

Alors qu'elle se dirige avec sa styliste vers le chariot sur lequel ils paraderont, Clarke est extrêmement mal à l'aise. La longe robe noire qu'Héra a créé pour elle est un peu trop moulante à son goût. Le voilage qui recouvre son dos et qui descend jusqu'à ses hanches est un peu trop transparent à son goût, malgré quelques arabesques de tissu. Le décolleté est un peu trop plongeant à son goût. Elle est un peu trop maquillée à son goût. Quand elle s'est vue dans le miroir, elle a été surprise. C'était comme si elle avait une femme face à elle, plutôt qu'une jeune fille de 17 ans.

**\- C'est le but,** lui avait dit Héra en souriant. **Je te l'ai dit, tu dois être désirable.**

Clarke avait grimacé, mais avait choisi de faire confiance à sa styliste. Mais, maintenant qu'elle avance au milieu de toutes les équipes de préparation et des autres tributs, elle n'est plus aussi sûre d'elle. Et où est Bellamy ?

**\- Claaaarke, tu es fantastique !,** s'écrie Keenan, toute d'argent vêtue, qui l'attend près du chariot avec Marcus Kane.

Ce dernier, toujours aussi bavard, confirme d'un simple hochement de tête. Voilà qui va la rassurer…

Héra arrange les derniers détails, quelques mèches de cheveux, les plis de sa robe. Elle replace correctement ses fines bretelles et le voile noir qui traine négligemment derrière la jeune fille. Sous ses mains rassurantes et devant son sourire encourageant, Clarke se calme un peu.

**\- Et voilà notre second tribut !,** lance Keenan, toujours aussi enjouée et visiblement ravie des jeunes qu'elle a « décroché » cette année.

Clarke tourne la tête et, immédiatement, elle envie Bellamy. Sa chemise n'est pas fermée jusqu'en haut, dévoilant une partie de son torse. Mais au moins, son costume est correctement taillé et ne lui colle pas au corps. Lui aussi a l'air beaucoup plus vieux que d'habitude. Et surtout, il est très beau.

**\- Mon dieu, mais vous êtes absolument magnifiques,** s'extasie Keenan. **Et ce noir soutenu qui rappelle le charbon de chez eux, sans qu'ils soient ridiculement déguisés en mineurs, c'est parfait.**

Là-dessus, Clarke ne peut que rejoindre l'hôtesse.

**\- Ulysse, Héra, vous avez fait un travail merveilleux,** continue-t-elle.

**\- Vraiment, ça vous plaît ?,** s'enquit Ulysse, amusé que tant de simplicité convienne à Keenan.

**\- Oui oui oui, absolument, radicalement !**

Le couple de stylistes la remercie en souriant. Clarke sent le regard de Bellamy posé sur elle, mais il ne commente pas sa tenue. Et c'est tant mieux. Devant eux, les onze duos de tributs commencent à grimper dans leurs chars. Clarke remarque Zoran et Charlotte, les deux jeunes enfants du district onze, perdus et apeurés. Ca lui fend le cœur. Mais elle n'a pas le temps d'y penser plus longtemps, car Marcus Kane leur fait signe de s'approcher de lui.

**\- Quelques consignes pour la parade,** annonce-t-il.

Clarke est toujours aussi surprise de l'entendre leur parler.

**\- Si vous voulez trouver des sponsors, il faut que vous plaisiez aux gens, c'est indispensable. Il faut que vous vous teniez bien droits et surtout que vous souriez au public, que vous leur adressiez des signes, mais sans trop en faire. N'ayez pas l'air de les draguer, soyez juste beaux.**

« Soyez beaux » est vraiment un drôle de conseil, pense Clarke.

**\- Autre chose. Je veux que vous restiez proches, mais sans jamais vous toucher. N'hésitez pas à vous regarder, mais dès que vos regards se croisent, détournez-vous, comme si vous étiez gênés. Ca ne devrait pas être très compliqué pour vous, c'est ce que vous faites la moitié du temps. **

La jeune fille esquisse une moue dubitative, sans vraiment comprendre sa remarque.

**\- Et c'est quoi le but de tout ça ?,** veut savoir Bellamy.

**\- Je vous expliquerai plus tard. En attendant, faites ce que je vous dis.**

Clarke croise le regard agacé de Bellamy. Finalement, ils préféraient quand Marcus ne parlait pas.

* * *

Bellamy aide Clarke à monter dans leur chariot, le dernier de la file, avant de l'y rejoindre. Tout ce cérémonial, toute cette « tactique » que Marcus semble tenter de mettre en place ne lui plaît pas vraiment. Mais il sait que s'il veut avoir la moindre chance de gagner et de retrouver sa sœur, il doit se plier aux règles et écouter son mentor. À côté de lui, Clarke gigote, ajuste sa robe. Elle s'arrête quand elle croise le regard de Bellamy et baisse les yeux.

**\- Je déteste ma tenue,** dit-elle simplement, les joues rosies.

**\- Pourquoi ? Elle est très bien. Tu aurais pu te retrouver avec une robe en fils électriques, comme la tribut du district trois.**

La jeune fille esquisse un rapide sourire à sa remarque. Mais Bellamy voit bien qu'elle est gênée.

**\- Je ne me sens pas moi dedans,** explique-t-elle à voix basse**. Quand je pense que ma mère va me voir habillée comme ça…**

**\- De toute façon, je pense que tu ne te sentiras pas toi durant tous les Jeux, **répond Bellamy. **Mais c'est vrai qu'on est bien loin de la petite Princesse… On dirait plutôt la méchante reine.**

**\- La méchante reine ? **

**\- Mais oui, comme dans les contes de fées.**

**\- Tu lis des contes de fées, toi ?**

**\- J'en lisais à ma sœur, quand elle était petite.**

**\- Oh, je vois.**

**\- En tout cas, ne te tracasse pas. Tu es très belle comme ça. Pour ce soir, c'est tout ce qui compte.**

Clarke ouvre la bouche pour lui répondre, mais la musique d'ouverture se fait entendre, à travers tout le Capitole. La cérémonie va commencer. L'un derrière l'autre, les douze chariots vont défiler dans les rues, au milieu des habitants, durant une vingtaine de minutes, jusqu'au Grand Cirque. Là-bas, les tributs seront accueillis par le président Wallace.

Les grandes portes s'ouvrent face à eux et, un à un, les chariots sortent, sous les acclamations et les applaudissements de la foule. Comme toujours, les tributs des districts un, deux et quatre sont particulièrement plébiscités. Le futur gagnant est souvent l'un d'entre eux. Sort ensuite le cinq, puis le six, et très vite, le neuf, et enfin, le onze. Alors que leur chariot s'élance, tiré par deux chevaux qui savent visiblement où ils doivent aller, Clarke et Bellamy échangent un dernier regard.

**\- N'oublie pas de sourire, Princesse,** glisse le jeune homme à sa partenaire de galère.

Elle lui répond en dévoilant une rangée de dents éclatantes. Elle est effectivement très belle et va forcément faire des ravages.

**\- C'est parti,** dit-elle avec une voix qu'elle veut assurée.

Autour d'eux, le vacarme est assourdissant. Les gens les ont à peine vus qu'ils scandent déjà leurs noms, trouvés dans les programmes de la cérémonie. « Clarke ! Bellamy », hurle la foule de manière diffuse. Les deux tributs répondent aux cris par des signes de main, des sourires. Bellamy jette un coup d'œil à la jeune fille à sa gauche, qui lance un baiser au public. Comme si elle avait senti son regard posé sur elle, Clarke tourne la tête vers lui. Et immédiatement, comme Marcus leur a demandé, ils se détournent, pour mieux reporter leur attention vers la foule.

De grands écrans géants installés partout aux abords des rues retransmettent, en gros plan, le moindre de leur geste, le moindre sourire, le moindre mouvement de tête ou de la main, le moindre regard échangé. Bellamy doit reconnaître que l'image qu'ils renvoient est assez impressionnante. Ils ont l'air plus vieux, plus beaux et plus menaçants que d'habitude. Et c'est ce qui semble plaire au public. Alors il se prend au jeu, remercie d'un sourire les gens qui leur envoient des fleurs, croise le regard de Clarke, adresse un signe de la main. Des gestes simples, mais qui sont un pas vers une possible victoire et des retrouvailles avec Octavia.

La parade passe à toute allure et, très vite, leur chariot fait son entrée dans le Grand Cirque, dont il fait le tour, toujours en queue de la file. Finalement, les douze attelages s'arrêtent côte à côte, face à la majestueuse maison du président Wallace. Ce dernier se tient sur un grand balcon.

Dante Wallace n'est plus tout jeune. Son crâne est partiellement dégarni, malgré quelques cheveux blancs encore présents. Sa peau est extrêmement ridée. Ca a toujours étonné Bellamy de voir que le président ne se pliait pas à la mode absurde du Capitole, où les gens cherchaient toujours à paraître plus jeunes. Il porte un costume rouge et or, royal, mais sobre, comparé à ceux des gens qui l'entourent.

Le président adresse un discours solennel aux 24 tributs qui lui font face. Rien de très original par rapport aux années précédentes. « Soyez fiers de défendre l'honneur de votre district » et autres banalités. Comme d'habitude. L'hymne national de Panem s'élève finalement. Les douze chariots font un tour d'honneur dans le Grand Cirque, puis se dirigent vers un immense bâtiment noir et vert, doté d'une tour. Le centre d'entraînement.

Une fois que les portes du centre se sont refermées derrière eux, les chevaux vont, d'eux-mêmes, se ranger dans les espaces prévus pour chaque district. Bellamy saute de leur chariot et tend la main à Clarke pour l'aider à descendre. Elle le gratifie d'un sourire, alors qu'elle tente de ne pas abimer sa robe.

Ils voient alors débouler un sacré convoi. En tête, uune Keenan surexcitée. Derrière elle, les six préparateurs, tout aussi enjoués. Ensuite, Héra et Ulysse, qui avancent calmement mais avec un air victorieux sur le visage. Et enfin, Marcus, toujours aussi inexpressif, qui ferme la marche.

**\- Magiques ! Exceptionnels ! Magnifiques ! Vous étiez tellement beaux, oh, comme je suis fière de vous !**

Keenan semble sur le point d'exploser de bonheur. Bellamy lui dépose une petite tape amicale sur l'épaule. Il n'a jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi enjoué, ça l'amuse presque.

**\- Les commentateurs vous ont adorés, le public aussi !,** continue leur hôtesse. **Je cite : « C'est la preuve que certains n'ont pas besoin d'en faire des tonnes pour être beaux. »**

Bellamy échange un regard avec Clarke et elle semble comprendre ce qu'il a en tête. Ils sont pourtant quand même sacrément maquillés. Elle lève les yeux au ciel, légèrement désabusée, mais paraît elle aussi s'amuser de la réaction de Keenan.

**\- Il faut dire que vous passiez après plusieurs districts qui n'avaient aucun charisme. Du sept au onze, quelle horreur. Ca vous a rendus d'autant plus beaux.**

Autour de Keenan, les six préparateurs piaillent de joie. Aspasie en secoue son palmier vert de contentement.

**\- Verdict ?,** demande Bellamy à Ulysse et Héra, qui sont bien plus calmes que les autres et qui seront aussi plus objectifs.

**\- Keenan a bien résumé,** sourit son styliste. **Sans en faire des tonnes, sans costume à plumes et à paillettes, vous avez su plaire au public. C'était ce qu'on désirait.**

**\- Et vous Marcus, qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé ?, **risque Clarke à l'adresse de leur mentor.

**\- Bien. Sans fioriture. Ravi que vous m'ayez écouté. On discutera de la suite de notre tactique plus tard.**

Ou comment plomber l'ambiance en dix secondes.

**\- Trêve de bavardages, venez, nous allons découvrir vos appartements !,** s'exclame Keenan, toujours aussi joyeuse, en passant le bras droit autour de la taille de Bellamy et le gauche autour de celle de Clarke.

Elle les entraîne vers un ascenseur, qu'elle appelle en appuyant sur un gros bouton doré.

**\- Chaque district est logé à un étage de la tour,** explique-t-elle. **Vous venez du district douze, vous êtes donc au douzième étage. Et vous avez même une terrasse sur le toit ! Vous allez voir, la vue est imprenable !**

Ils entrent dans l'ascenseur, accompagnés de Marcus, Ulysse et Héra. Bellamy est rassuré par la présence du couple de stylistes, moins agaçants que Keenan, mais plus causants que leur mentor. La cabine, toute de verre, s'élève à une vitesse impressionnante, à tel point que Bellamy manque presque de perdre l'équilibre. Pendant toute la montée, Keenan leur répète à quel point ils ont été magnifiques et comme le public a été convaincu, les femmes craquant sur Bellamy et les hommes fondant devant Clarke.

Ils arrivent à destination et pénètrent dans la pièce la plus impressionnante que Bellamy n'a jamais vue. Plus grand encore que ce qu'il a aperçu de la maison des Griffin, plus luxueux que le train qui les a emmené au Capitole. Tout est coloré, un peu trop au goût du jeune homme. Il y a des gadgets partout, des écrans de télévision gigantesques, du mobilier impressionnant. Clarke et Bellamy découvrent tout ça avec des yeux ronds, sous les regards amusés de Keenan, Héra et Ulysse, et celui lassé de Marcus. Leur hôtesse les guide ensuite vers leurs chambres respectives, qui se font face.

**\- Allez-vous laver, vous démaquiller et vous changer. Et ne trainez pas pour venir manger, Marcus tient absolument à discuter de votre tactique pour la suite. **

Les deux tributs hochent la tête et se dirigent vers leurs chambres.

**\- ****À**** tout à l'heure, Princesse,** glisse Bellamy à Clarke avec un sourire, en jetant un dernier regard pour la magnifique robe que porte la jeune fille.

Si Nathan le voyait et l'entendait, il se roulerait par terre en riant comme un dingue…

* * *

Une fois qu'elle a ôté tout le maquillage qui lui recouvre le visage et qu'elle a pris une bonne douche, Clarke fouille dans l'immense dressing de sa chambre et enfile un pantalon bleu marine et un pull blanc, fait de la laine la plus douce qu'elle n'a jamais vue. Elle se dirige ensuite vers la salle à manger, où Bellamy, Keenan, Héra et Ulysse sont déjà installés. Leur hôtesse commente encore la cérémonie d'ouverture.

**\- Je pense qu'elle ne va jamais s'en remettre,** lui chuchote Bellamy, alors qu'elle s'assoit à ses côtés.

Clarke ne peut s'empêcher de sourire, mais baisse aussitôt les yeux en sentant le regard d'Héra posé sur elle. Autour d'eux, le personnel de maison s'active en silence pour leur servir à manger.

**\- En tout cas, cette belle entrée en la matière va vraiment nous aider pour la suite,** affirme Keenan**. Marcus a déjà récolté quelques promesses de sponsoring, c'est fantastique, non ?**

**\- Marcus a fait ça ?,** demande Bellamy en arquant un sourcil, surpris.

**\- Oui oui oui, aussi étonnant que ça puisse paraître, pendant la parade, il avait déjà commencé à solliciter quelques sponsors potentiels.**

**\- Je croyais qu'il ne s'occupait jamais de ses tributs, les autres années…,** avance Clarke.

**\- Ne vous occupez pas de ce qu'il se passait les autres années,** déclare Marcus en entrant dans la pièce, provoquant un silence gêné.

Il s'installe à côté de Bellamy, face à Keenan, et remplit son assiette de viande et de pommes de terre. Il nappe consciencieusement le tout de sauce, sans se préoccuper du malaise que son arrivée impromptue a provoqué.

**\- Bon, parlons peu, mais parlons bien,** reprend-t-il après avoir englouti une partie de son assiette. **On a une tactique à mettre en place. J'ai décidé que j'allais vous conseiller ensemble et que vous alliez travailler en duo. Si l'un de vous deux n'est pas d'accord avec ça, tant pis pour lui, il fait avec ou il se débrouille tout seul.**

**\- Oh, quand même, Marcus…,** intervient Keenan, l'air offusquée.

Kane l'interrompt d'un geste désinvolte de la main, tandis que Clarke et Bellamy échangent un regard entendu.

**\- Ca nous va,** répond Clarke pour les deux tributs.

**\- Parfait. On reviendra là dessus plus tard. Avant ça, je veux savoir ce que vous valez. Clarke, qu'est-ce que tu sais faire ?**

La jeune fille reste silencieuse un moment, à la recherche d'une compétence qu'elle pourrait utiliser dans l'arène. Ce n'est pas la peinture qui va l'aider…

**\- J'ai de bonnes connaissances médicales,** tente-t-elle, alors qu'Héra l'encourage avec un sourire.

**\- Ca ne te servira pas pour tuer un autre môme, mais ça te sera utile. Ensuite ?**

Rien, veut-elle répondre. Elle ne voit rien.

**\- Je ne sais pas vraiment…**

**\- Tu es super rapide !,** intervient Bellamy.

Clarke tourne la tête vers lui, sans comprendre.

**\- Mais si,** continue le jeune homme. **Pendant nos cours de sport, tu dépassais tout le monde à une vitesse folle. Et tu es agile, tu t'en sortais vraiment bien sur les parcours d'obstacles.**

Marcus hoche la tête.

**\- Bien. Encore une fois, ce n'est pas avec ça que tu vas tuer quelqu'un, mais ça te servira. Tu seras plutôt dans une stratégie de repli. ****À**** l'entraînement, demain et tout ce début de semaine, il faudra tout de même que tu travailles avec une arme. Un couteau, une lance, quelque chose comme ça.**

**\- Bellamy pourra m'aider alors, c'est un expert avec une lance.**

Le regard de Marcus semble s'illuminer. Toutes proportions gardées, bien sûr, ça reste Marcus Kane.

**\- Vraiment ?**

**\- Je ne suis pas vraiment un expert,** souffle Bellamy en levant les yeux au ciel**. Disons que je m'en sors plutôt bien. **

**\- Il chassait hors du district, **explique Clarke.

**\- Mais c'est très bien ça, c'est très bien. **

Marcus nettoie la sauce de son assiette avec un peu de pain au pavot, l'air pensif, avant de reprendre la parole.

**\- Consignes pour demain : vous ne parlez à personne, vous restez à deux, dans votre coin. Et avancez discrètement, ne montrez pas vos talents aux autres tributs. Pensez à apprendre à faire du feu, à poser des pièges, des choses qui paraissent des détails, mais qui seront indispensables à votre survie. Clarke, tu montreras deux/trois petits trucs à Bellamy pour qu'il puisse s'en sortir en cas de blessure. Bellamy, je veux que tu apprennes à Clarke comment manier une arme. Elle ne deviendra pas une spécialiste du combat, mais si au moins elle sait tenir la lance dans le bon sens, ce sera toujours ça de pris.**

Clarke est piquée au vif par cette dernière remarque, qu'elle trouve très condescendante. Elle s'apprête à ouvrir la bouche pour répliquer, mais elle sent la main de Bellamy exercer une pression sur son poignet, sous la table. « Ne réponds rien et calme-toi », semble dire son regard. Alors elle souffle un coup et ravale la remarque cinglante qu'elle allait lui balancer. Marcus, qui n'a rien raté de leur échange silencieux, lâche un ricanement froid.

**\- Il a tout compris, lui. **

Sur ce, il se lève.

**\- Profitez de la rediffusion de la parade sans moi. **

**\- Mais Marcus, on doit la regarder ensemble,** s'écrit Keenan d'une voix stridente, celle qu'elle prend quand elle a une petite montée de stress. **Ce n'est pas comme ça que c'est prévu, non non non, absolument pas, radicalement pas.**

Le mentor ne l'écoute pas et quitte la pièce, alors qu'Héra et Ulysse s'amusent de le voir ainsi faire tourner Keenan en bourrique. Clarke, elle, jette un coup d'œil à Bellamy et devine tout de suite qu'il partage ses pensées. Entre Marcus et Keenan, ils ne sont pas sortis de l'auberge.

* * *

Lincoln regarde la Grand-Place se vider, alors que l'écran géant vient de s'éteindre, une fois la parade de la cérémonie d'ouverture terminée. Contrairement aux autres années, les deux commentateurs étaient très enthousiastes en voyant les tributs du district douze.

**\- Il était beau, n'est-ce pas ?,** lui demande Octavia.

**\- Très beau. Ce n'est pas ton frère pour rien.**

Sa petite amie lui adresse un faible sourire. Le premier depuis que Bellamy a été moissonné.

**\- Il était carrément canon,** affirme Raven. **Et la foule les a adoré, ça se voyait.**

Lincoln voit John lever les yeux au ciel. C'est une sorte de tic, chez lui. Il lève les yeux au ciel et il souffle.

**\- J'espère que ça aidera Bellamy à attirer des sponsors,** lâche Monty.

Les Pacificateurs leur font signer de quitter la place, leur indiquant qu'ils n'ont plus rien à faire là maintenant que la diffusion est terminée. John, après avoir levé une nouvelle fois les yeux au ciel, et Monty les saluent et se dirigent vers leurs maisons respectives, situées non loin du centre-ville. Nathan, Jasper, Raven, Octavia et Lincoln, eux, se mettent ensemble en route vers la Veine. Alors qu'ils s'éloignent, Lincoln remarque du coin de l'œil Abby Griffin, qui discute avec une journaliste des équipes du Capitole. Elle a l'air amorphe, sans vie.

**\- Je suis sûr que Bellamy a déjà plein de fans au Capitole !,** s'exclame Jasper, interrompant sa contemplation.

**\- Si ses célèbres tâches de rousseur font leur effet, je n'en doute pas…** ajoute Nathan.

Lui aussi esquisse son premier sourire depuis la veille. Raven lâche un petit rire à cette remarque, tandis que Jasper lui fait un clin d'œil. La parade les a remotivés. C'était comme si entendre tant de compliments adressés à leur ami les avait aidé à croire en une possible victoire. Raven les quitte la première pour retourner chez elle, bientôt suivie par Jasper. Alors qu'ils arrivent devant chez les Blake, Nathan s'arrête un instant.

**\- Je passe vous prendre demain pour aller à l'école ?,** propose-t-il.

**\- C'est gentil Nathan,** lui répond Octavia. **Ca me ferait plaisir, merci.**

Le meilleur ami de Bellamy dépose un baiser sur la joue d'Octavia et serre la main de Lincoln, avant de s'éloigner. La jeune fille ouvre la porte de la maison et se dirige vers le lit de son frère, dans lequel elle s'affale. Lincoln la rejoint et s'assied à côté d'elle.

**\- Tu devrais rentrer chez toi,** lui souffle Octavia. **Je suis sûre que ton père n'appréciera pas que tu ne sois jamais à la maison.**

**\- Mon père comprend. Il sait que ma place est ici.**

Du haut de ses 16 ans, Lincoln a le sentiment qu'il doit prendre ses responsabilités. Et cela veut dire prendre soin d'Octavia. La jeune fille change de position, pour poser sa tête sur les cuisses de Lincoln. Il la contemple un moment, en caressant machinalement ses cheveux bruns. Il voit bien que la tristesse ne quitte pas son regard. Il se demande si cela arrivera un jour.

**\- Merci Lincoln,** murmure Octavia au bout de quelques minutes.

**\- De quoi ?**

**\- D'être là. De me soutenir. De m'aimer.**

Le jeune homme sent son cœur se serrer. Il se penche pour embrasser doucement sa petite amie.

**\- Depuis toujours et pour toujours, Octavia.**

* * *

_Et voilà, avec, en prime, une petite touche de Linctavia :) _

_Dans la suite de la sobriété des costumes, j'ai voulu que Clarke et Bellamy fassent une parade qui ne soit pas trop extravagante. J'espère que vous avez tout de même aimé ! Dante Wallace comme président, qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? Cage apparaîtra bientôt, dans quel rôle à votre avis ?_

_Merci aux reviewers guest, __**lila**__, __**bel Ocane**__, __**Freya**__ (ton enthousiasme me fait trop plaisir ! Et effectivement, pas de bisous tout de suite, il est beaucoup trop tôt ;)), __**lili**__ (tes compliments m'ont vraiment touchée, merciiii !), __**Bouhouhou**__ (bienvenuuue !), __**samla**__ (je pense qu'on arrive tous à imaginer Bellamy sexy ahah) et __**katniss**__ ! Merci aussi à ma petite Pandora, ton texto m'a fait ultra plaisir ! _

_Dans le prochain chapitre, le début de l'entraînement, avec un Bellamy énervé et une petite discussion entre Clarke et Bellamy… (Bonjour le teasing !)_

_Passez un bon week-end, je vous embrasse :)_

_Estelle_


	8. Chapter 8 : L'entraînement

_Coucou les chatons ! Vous allez bien ? Vous avez passé un bon week-end ? Moi j'étais avec ma meilleure amie, on a fait les magasins et bien profité du soleil, c'était chouette :)_

_Merci pour vos avis sur le dernier chapitre, la parade a visiblement été appréciée, notamment la robe de Clarke, tout comme l'arrivée de Dante Wallace comme président. :)_

_Nouveau chapitre, avec le début de l'entraînement. Bonne lecture à tous !_

* * *

**Chapitre 8 : L'entraînement**

_« T'es pas si beau sans maquillage »_

Le réveil qu'il avait programmé la veille diffuse une sonnerie stridente, qui tire Bellamy de son sommeil. Alors qu'il ouvre les yeux, il se souvient qu'aujourd'hui, c'est son anniversaire. Il a 18 ans. Il grogne en songeant qu'il était à quelques jours d'éviter cette moisson. Mais se ressaisit en se disant qu'il a bien fait de se porter volontaire à la place de Lincoln. Sa petite sœur l'aurait extrêmement mal vécu. Sa petite sœur, rien que sa petite sœur. C'est pour elle qu'il est là.

Il repense à la soirée d'hier. Il a regardé la rediffusion de la parade de la cérémonie d'ouverture, avec Clarke, Keenan, Ulysse et Héra. Et ça l'a un peu rassuré. Leur hôtesse n'avait pas tort en disant qu'ils avaient été appréciés. Caesar Flickerman et Claudius Templesmith, les deux commentateurs, se sont extasiés lors de leur passage, louant leur classe et leur beauté. Au Capitole, ça compte beaucoup. Et Caesar Flickerman les a placé dans son top 5, au même niveau que les tributs de carrière.

Sur ces pensées plutôt sécurisantes, Bellamy se lève, décidé à bien attaquer cette journée d'entraînement et d'anniversaire. Il passe par la salle de bains, puis enfile la tenue d'entraînement qu'Ulysse a préparé pour lui. Encore une fois, il souffle de soulagement en découvrant ce qui l'attend, soulagé que son styliste ne soit pas un fou furieux adepte de la mode de Capitole. C'est une sorte de combinaison noire et bleue marine. Belle, mais sobre et, surtout, confortable. Le reflet que lui renvoient les grands miroirs de sa chambre lui plaît. Il n'a pas l'air d'un petit garçon effrayé d'un district mineur. Loin de là.

Le jeune homme attrape le ruban d'Octavia, posé sur sa table de nuit, l'accroche à son poignet, et se dirige vers la salle à manger, saluant au passage le personnel du Capitole qu'il croise. Ceux-ci lui répondent silencieusement, d'un signe de tête révérencieux. Tout ce cérémonial le met un peu mal à l'aise.

En arrivant dans la pièce, il tombe face au dos de Clarke, assise seule à table. Elle ne l'a pas entendu arriver. Bellamy constate qu'elle porte la même combinaison que lui, sauf qu'elle est un peu plus… ajustée. La jeune fille a l'air mal à l'aise dedans et se tortille un peu sur sa chaise. Ses cheveux sont relevés en queue de cheval, ses boucles blondes effleurant sa nuque à chaque mouvement. Bellamy secoue la tête. Il doit absolument se sortir ce genre de détails de l'esprit.

**\- Salut Princesse,** dit-il avec un sourire en s'essayant en face d'elle.

Le jeune homme se gifle intérieurement. Il n'a vraiment aucune volonté.

**\- Salut Bellamy. **

**\- Keenan n'est pas là ?**

**\- Elle essaye de faire sortir Marcus de sa chambre pour qu'il se joigne à nous. Ca s'annonce compliqué…**

**\- Tu m'étonnes. Il est vraiment bizarre,** affirme Bellamy en recouvrant sa tranche de brioche de confiture.

Clarke hoche la tête.

**\- Au fait, Keenan m'a dit que tu avais 18 ans aujourd'hui,** continue la jeune fille.

**\- Tout juste.**

**\- Joyeux anniversaire, alors,** lui dit-elle avec un léger sourire.

Bellamy est un peu surpris ne sait pas trop comment réagir. C'est la première fois qu'elle lui souhaite.

**\- Et puisse le sort m'être favorable,** répond-t-il dans un souffle.

**\- Marcus va me rendre folle !,** s'écrit Keenan en déboulant dans la salle à manger, interrompant leur conversation. **Oh, bonjour Bellamy. Tu es beau, tu es très beau, vous êtes tous les deux très beaux, magnifiques, de vrais guerriers.**

**\- Ca va devenir lassant ces compliments, **glisse Bellamy à Clarke, qui lâche un petit rire.

Le jeune homme s'en veut aussitôt. Il ne sait pas où il en est, il ne sait pas ce qu'il veut, mais surtout, il n'arrive pas à s'empêcher de parler et de plaisanter avec elle.

**\- Bon, en tout cas, on ne verra pas Marcus ce matin,** reprend Keenan. **Il dit que vous n'avez pas besoin de lui ce matin, qu'il vous a tout expliqué hier soir. Il ne prend vraiment pas son rôle au sérieux… J'avais eu un petit espoir, mais non non non, il reste toujours le même.**

Bellamy et Clarke la laissent déblatérer toute seule, alors qu'ils continuent leur petit déjeuner. Keenan ne se rend même pas compte qu'elle parle dans le vide.

**\- On a rendez-vous à 10h pour l'entraînement, c'est bien ça ?,** demande finalement Bellamy, pour interrompre son babillement.

**\- Oui oui oui, absolument, radicalement,** s'exclame leur hôtesse, qui ne semble même pas avoir remarqué qu'aucun de ses tributs ne l'écoutait quelques secondes plus tôt.

Bellamy sent qu'il va bientôt finir par radicalement haïr le mot « radicalement ».

* * *

Vers 9h45, Clarke et Bellamy prennent l'ascenseur pour se rendre au sous-sol de l'immeuble, où sont situées les salles d'entraînement.

**\- On s'en tient à ce que nous a dit Marcus alors ?,** demande Clarke, tandis que la cabine de verre s'enfonce vers le sol.

**\- Je pense que c'est ce qu'on a de mieux à faire,** lui répond Bellamy en hochant la tête. **De toute façon, ce n'est pas comme si on avait envie d'aller tenir salon avec les autres tributs…**

Quand les portes s'ouvrent, il laisse Clarke passer devant lui. La jeune fille pénètre alors dans une sorte de gymnase, encore plus grand que leur appartement. Au centre, une douzaine de tributs sont déjà présents. Clarke remarque des sortes de parcours du combattant, ainsi que des ateliers, installés dans les coins de la pièce. Mais ce qui la marque le plus, ce sont nombreuses armes disposées un peu partout : des couteaux, des lances, des massues, des arcs, des épées, des faux, des haches…

**\- Quand tu penses que ces barbares maîtrisent tout ça à la perfection, **souffle Bellamy à son oreille, en désignant d'un signe de tête les tributs de carrière des districts deux et quatre, non loin d'eux.

**\- Merci Bellamy, tu es vraiment rassurant…**

Le jeune homme hausse les épaules.

**\- On va travailler tout ça, ne t'en fais pas.**

« Ne t'en fais pas », se répète Clarke intérieurement. Il est marrant lui. Comment pourrait-elle réussir à se battre avec une arme en moins de trois jours ?

**\- Allez, viens,** lui dit Bellamy en la poussant doucement dans le dos.

Ils se dirigent vers une femme brune, à la peau matinée. Elle porte une longue veste blanche et semble à peu près normale. Elle les salue en souriant et épingle dans le dos de leur combinaison un carré de tissu frappé d'un 12. Clarke, qui a récupéré son numéro la première, observe le groupe de tributs. Les plus jeunes semblent impressionnés. Les carrières ont un air hautain affiché sur le visage. Le plus effrayant est sans aucun doute Delano, le colosse auquel il manque un œil. Clarke espère vivement ne pas se retrouver face à lui dans l'arène.

Une fois son 12 accroché dans le dos, Bellamy fait volte face et se retrouve nez à nez avec les deux carrières du district un : Lexa, la petite à l'air mesquin, est flanquée de Gustus, un monstre d'un mètre 90, qui doit peser une bonne centaine de kilos de muscles. Clarke n'en revient pas qu'un garçon de presque 18 ans puisse être ainsi bâti. Il a forcément passé sa vie à s'entraîner pour les Jeux de la Faim.

La jeune fille se rend également compte que Bellamy, malgré sa taille haute et sa musculature bien développée pour quelqu'un du douze, paraît presque ridicule à côté de Gustus. Lexa et son partenaire ne lâchent pas Bellamy du regard. Un regard dur, mauvais. Mais le jeune brun ne se laisse pas démonter et soutient leur coup d'œil.

**\- Vous voulez quelque chose ?,** demande-t-il finalement.

La carrière ne répond rien, continuant à le détailler de haut en bas. C'est finalement Gustus qui prend la parole, d'une voix étonnamment caverneuse pour un jeune de son âge.

**\- T'es pas si beau sans maquillage, Bellamy Blake. J'ai du mal à comprendre pourquoi les femmes du Capitole craquent pour toi.**

Stupide provocation. Clarke voit Bellamy hausser un sourcil.

**\- Attends de me voir en action. Après ça, même toi, tu craqueras pour moi,** réplique calmement le jeune homme.

Outch. Gustus n'a visiblement pas apprécié. Il serre les dents et semble sur le point de lui sauter à la gorge. À côté de lui, Lexa fronce le nez en continuant de fixer Bellamy d'un regard perçant. Clarke a l'impression que la situation va dégénérer.

**\- Bellamy, viens, on doit rejoindre les autres,** intervient-elle en tirant son partenaire par le bras, l'entraînant vers les autres tributs, loin de Lexa et Gustus. **Tu es fou ou quoi ? Pourquoi tu as répondu à sa provocation ? Tu vas devenir une cible pour lui !**

Bellamy dégage son bras de l'étreinte de Clarke.

**\- Je m'en fiche, il m'a énervé, c'est normal que je lui réponde. De toute façon, si je veux gagner et retrouver ma sœur, je risque de devoir l'affronter à un moment ou à un autre. **

Cette réponse surprend la jeune fille. C'est la deuxième fois qu'il lui affirme qu'il compte gagner. Et donc, indirectement, qu'il pourra la tuer dans le processus.

**\- Reste calme tout de même,** répond-t-elle doucement. **Et n'oublie pas ce qu'a dit Marcus : on ne parle à personne.**

Bellamy hoche la tête, un air bougon sur le visage.

**\- Et ne boude pas,** ajoute Clarke.

Le jeune homme lui adresse un sourire qui sent l'hypocrisie à plein nez.

**\- Plus naturel,** ordonne-t-elle, faussement directive.

**\- Tsss,** lâche Bellamy, l'air cependant amusé.

Il n'ajoute rien de plus, car un homme se présente face à l'ensemble des tributs, accompagné de la femme qui leur a accroché leurs numéros dans le dos.

**\- Bonjour à tous, je suis Carl Emerson, votre entraîneur en chef,** annonce-t-il d'une voix forte, de manière à ce que les 24 jeunes l'entendent.

Il est assez petit, mais plutôt carré d'épaules. Sa coupe de cheveux très courte et son visage dur le rendent assez inquiétant.

**\- Et voici le docteur Lorelei Tsing,** ajoute-t-il en désignant la brune à ses côtés. **Elle encadrera l'entraînement avec moi. N'hésitez pas à aller la voir si vous sentez que vous ne tenez pas le coup physiquement.**

Le groupe de carrière lâche un petit rire dédaigneux, que Carl Emerson ne relève pas. Il a du en voir d'autres.

**\- Vous êtes libres de tester tous les ateliers que vous voulez,** continue-t-il. **Des experts seront là pour vous aider. Certains vous aideront pour la survie, notamment pour faire un feu ou distinguer quelles plantes sont comestibles. D'autres vous apprendront à maîtriser les armes. N'oubliez pas la règle essentielle : interdiction de se battre avec un autre tribut. **

Clarke remarque que Gustus lance un regard gouailleur en direction de Bellamy, qui l'ignore totalement.

**\- Pour vous entraîner au combat, des assistants sont à votre disposition. Essayez juste de ne pas trop les amocher,** sourit Carl Emerson. **Allez, nous vous lâchons, bon entraînement.**

Immédiatement, le groupe de carrières se dirige vers les ateliers de combat.

**\- Laissons-les se jeter sur les armes et allons-nous entraîner à faire du feu,** propose Bellamy.

Clarke acquiesce et ils se rendent ensemble vers l'atelier en question. L'assistant qui les accueille leur montre deux méthodes : la friction, qui consiste à frotter deux morceaux de bois l'un contre l'autre pour provoquer une étincelle, et, plus compliqué, la percussion, où il faut entrechoquer une pierre dure, comme le silex, contre un sulfure de fer. Clarke préfère la première méthode, qu'elle maîtrise bien mieux.

Au bout d'une heure, Bellamy lui suggère qu'ils changent d'exercice. La jeune fille accepte mais remarque que son partenaire ne peut détacher son regard des carrières, qui enchaînent les performances sur les ateliers de combat. À mains nus, Gustus vient de mettre à terre trois des assistants. Delano a porté un poids de 100 kilos comme s'il ne pesait rien. Avec un arc, Lexa a décoché une série de flèches, qui ont toutes terminé leur course au cœur des cibles en face d'elle. Aucun des couteaux lancés par Anya, la tribut du quatre, n'a raté les mannequins d'entraînement. La hache d'Indra, la fille du district deux, a détruit tous les obstacles qui l'entouraient.

**\- Ca ne va pas être du gâteau avec eux en face de nous,** lâche Bellamy.

Clarke en a bien conscience. Mais elle essaye de ne pas y penser. Alors, pendant les deux heures qui suivent, elle s'applique à montrer au jeune homme la différence entre plusieurs plantes et lui explique comment les utiliser d'un point de vue médical. Certaines feuilles, une fois réduites en bouillie et humidifiées, peuvent devenir un excellent onguent en cas de blessure ou de brûlure. Le jus d'une variété de baies peut soulager des piqures d'insectes. Plusieurs herbes mélangées permettent de faire baisser la fièvre.

Bellamy l'écoute attentivement, essayant d'emmagasiner tout ce qu'elle lui apprend. Clarke constate cependant que, plusieurs fois, le regard du jeune homme est attiré par les tributs de carrière, et notamment Gustus, qui ne cesse de lui lancer des coups d'œil moqueur ou même de faire mine de lui envoyer un couteau à la figure.

**\- Ignore-le, Bellamy,** dit doucement Clarke.

**\- C'est ce que je fais. **

**\- Ne mens pas, je vois très bien que tu le regardes. Que ça t'énerve. Et que tu es à deux doigts de répondre à ses provocations et à te jeter sur lui pour lui mettre ton poing dans la figure.**

Bellamy esquisse un petit sourire, en passant nerveusement sa main droite dans ses cheveux.

**\- Tu vois tout ça, toi ?**

La jeune fille hoche la tête.

**\- Je vais essayer d'être plus discret alors.**

**\- Tsss…**

À 13h, Carl Emerson rassemble tous les tributs, pour les envoyer déjeuner. C'est le seul repas qu'ils ne prennent pas dans leur appartement en compagnie de leurs hôtesses et mentors. Les 24 jeunes se dirigent donc vers une grande salle, adjacente au gymnase. De nombreux chariots sont installés contre les murs, laissant la nourriture en libre service. Les carrières poussent les tributs les plus petits, pour remplir leurs assiettes en premier, et s'installent sur une table ronde au centre de la pièce et de l'attention.

Clarke, suivie de Bellamy, se sert d'une sorte de gratin de pommes de terre, de courgette et de bœuf et attrape une coupelle de fruits rouges. Ils prennent place ensemble sur une petite table, dans un coin. La jeune fille continue de donner des conseils médicaux de base à Bellamy, comme les réflexes à avoir s'il se foule une cheville. Il est très à l'écoute, mais l'interrompt au bout d'un moment.

**\- Regarde les petits du onze,** souffle-t-il en les désignant d'un signe de tête.

Clarke jette un coup d'œil dans la direction qu'il lui indique. Zoran et Charlotte sont assis non loin d'eux et les dévisagent littéralement.

**\- Ils font ça depuis ce matin,** continue Bellamy. **Ca en devient gênant, j'ai envie de les aider et de leur apprendre des choses.**

La jeune fille se mord la lèvre inférieure.

**\- Moi aussi, mais tu sais ce que Marcus a dit…**

Carl Emerson surgit alors dans la salle à manger, coupant court à toutes les discussions.

**\- C'est l'heure de retourner vous entraîner,** indique-t-il de sa voix forte.

Clarke et Bellamy abandonnent leurs assiettes vides sur la table et suivent la troupe de tributs vers le gymnase.

**\- Tu peux m'apprendre à chasser ?,** demande Clarke au jeune brun.

**\- Oula, tout doux, Princesse. Chasser, ça risque d'être compliqué. Mais je peux au moins t'apprendre à faire un piège.**

**\- Je pensais qu'on s'était mis d'accord pour que tu arrêtes de m'appeler Princesse.**

**\- Tu t'es mise d'accord toute seule. On va travaille sur les pièges alors ?**

**\- Je prends.**

Quand ils rentrent dans la salle d'entraînement, Clarke remarque immédiatement que les Juges ont fait leur apparition, vêtus de leurs tenues violettes. Ils sont installés dans une pièce en mezzanine, qui surplombe le gymnase et ont à leur disposition un énorme buffet. Alors que certains s'en mettent plein la panse, d'autres observent attentivement les tributs qui s'installent aux différents ateliers.

**\- Viens Clarke, on va là-bas,** lui dit Bellamy en lui montrant du doigt le coin de la salle où il est possible de s'entraîner à faire des nœuds et des pièges.

Alors que l'instructeur de l'atelier leur propose de leur donner un cours, le jeune homme refuse poliment. Il se saisit de quelques bouts de bois, d'un morceau de corde et s'accroupit, invitant Clarke à en faire de même. Patiemment, il lui montre comment aiguiser correctement les pieux et de quelle manière les assembler. Il lui explique comment faire un nœud coulant, lui suggère des moyens de se construire sa propre corde si elle en a besoin. Il lui propose ensuite de réaliser elle-même un piège, la corrige quand elle se trompe, la félicite.

Clarke est fascinée par son côté pédagogue. Elle se rend compte qu'il y a deux Bellamy. Celui qui clame qu'il va gagner, peu importe ce que ça lui coûte, tant qu'il retrouve sa sœur. Et celui qui se montre prêt à l'aider, à coopérer. Une fois son piège terminé, Clarke se laisse tomber sur le sol, assise, en tailleur.

**\- Comment est-ce que tu t'es mis à chasser ?,** lui demande-t-elle, curieuse.

Il prend son temps avant de répondre, tout en s'installant lui aussi par terre, et en jouant avec la corde du piège de la jeune fille.

**\- Quand mes parents sont morts, j'ai du trouver un moyen pour nourrir ma sœur,** dit-il finalement. **J'avais entendu parler des gens qui allaient chasser. Je me suis fabriqué une lance de fortune et je m'y suis mis. Au début, c'était très compliqué. Et un jour, alors que j'errais dans la forêt, à la recherche d'un lapin, je suis tombé sur Nathan. Nous n'étions pas spécialement proches, juste des camarades de classes. Mais il a proposé qu'on fasse équipe ensemble. Ça nous a rapprochés. Et surtout, ça m'a vraiment aidé pour la chasse.**

Clarke retient son souffle et le laisse parler, surprise qu'il se livre autant. Comme s'il avait besoin de parler, de se lâcher un moment.

**\- Au niveau de la technique, c'était un peu bancal,** continue Bellamy. **Du coup, j'ai fouillé partout dans la bibliothèque de l'école. Et bien figure toi que, là-bas, il y a des livres qui t'expliquent toutes les techniques pour monter des pièges. ****É****videmment, la réussite, ça vient avec la pratique. Mais ça m'a permis d'avoir de bonnes bases. Tu aurais pu deviner qu'il y avait ce genre d'ouvrages à l'école ?**

**\- Pas du tout. Je ne suis jamais allée à la bibliothèque de l'école…,** avoue Clarke.

Bellamy lui jette un regard interrogateur et immédiatement, elle se sent gênée.

**\- Hmm… Mes parents ont leur propre bibliothèque à la maison.**

Elle s'attend à ce que le jeune homme soit dédaigneux. C'est souvent le cas quand des gens apprennent que sa famille peut se permettre ce genre de luxe. Pourtant, le regard de Bellamy s'éclaire.

**\- Oh, si j'avais su, je t'aurais échangé un lapin contre des livres d'histoire…**

**\- Tu aimes les livres d'histoire ?, **demande Clarke, un peu surprise.

Le jeune homme lâche un petit rire.

**\- Pourquoi, ça t'étonne, Princesse ?**

**\- Non non…**

Elle attend un instant avant de continuer, se mord la lèvre inférieure une nouvelle fois.

**\- Quand tu rentreras au district douze, tu pourras récupérer mes livres, **lâche-t-elle finalement, le regard sombre.

* * *

Le président Dante Wallace, assis dans son bureau, regarde avec attention la petite télévision posée en face de lui. Les caméras installées dans le centre d'entraînement lui permettent de suivre en direct ce qu'il s'y passe. Des images qui ne seront jamais diffusés au grand public, mais grâce auxquelles il peut voir l'évolution des différents tributs avant leurs interviews et leur entrée dans l'arène. Quelques coups secs donnés à sa porte l'arrachent à sa contemplation de l'écran.

**\- Oui ?**

Son assistant ouvre la porte.

**\- Monsieur le président, le Haut-Juge aimerait vous voir.**

**\- Faites-le entrer, Monsieur Lovejoy. Et laissez-nous.**

**\- Bien, Président.**

Lovejoy quitte l'embrasure de la porte, laissant finalement apparaître le Haut-Juge, chef des Juges des Hunger Games, réalisateur et chargé de la mise en scène. Son fils, Cage Wallace.

**\- Assieds-toi Cage, je t'en prie,** l'invite le président.

Le Haut-Juge s'installe en face de son père et son regard se pose sur l'écran, sur lequel passent toujours des images de l'entraînement.

**\- Alors papa, qu'est-ce que tu penses des tributs de cette année ?,** veut savoir Cage, curieux.

**\- Certains sont, somme toute, assez classiques. Les carrières me paraissent solides, mais sont assez peu originaux. Je suis légèrement déçu de ce côté-là.**

Il voit son fils baisser les yeux, tel un petit garçon pris en faute. Comme si c'était lui qui était responsable de la qualité de la Moisson, alors que seul le sort en décide.

**\- Heureusement, nous avons un cyclope géant et effrayant à souhait,** continue le président, alors que le visage de Delano, du district quatre, apparaît à la télévision.

Cage redresse la tête, un peu rassuré. Des images de Clarke et Bellamy, installés à même le sol et plongés dans une grande discussion, sont ensuite diffusées. Dante les observe un instant, alors que son fils le détaille d'un regard chargé d'inquiétude.

**\- Et surtout, les deux tributs du douze. Qui aurait pu croire que le district du charbon, avec le pauvre Marcus Kane comme mentor, pourrait faire si forte impression ?**

Le Haut-Juge a l'air rassuré. Même après cinq ans passés à ce poste, il semble toujours avoir besoin de l'approbation de son père.

**\- En effet, tout le Capitole est en émoi devant ce duo,** s'empresse d'indiquer Cage.

**\- C'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre,** approuve Dante. **C'est vrai que leur profil est intéressant. J'espère que Kane saura les porter haut et qu'ils ne nous décevront pas par la suite.**

**\- Tout à fait.**

**\- Mais ont-ils le potentiel pour tenir longtemps dans l'arène ?,** s'interroge le président.

**\- Nous pouvons toujours leur donner un coup de main…,** suggère Cage.

Le père et le fils échangent un sourire complice. Clarke Griffin et Bellamy Blake viennent de gagner deux alliés.

* * *

_Fini pour aujourd'hui ! Je suis moyennement convaincue par le chapitre, mais bon. La petite confession à cœur ouvert de Bellamy, après qu'il se soit pris la tête avec Gustus… Ca vous a plu ? Et comme certains l'avaient deviné, Caesar Flickerman et Claudius Templesmith sont les deux personnages originaux de Hunger Games que j'intègre dans mon histoire :)_

_Concernant la fin du chapitre : j'ai voulu changer un peu de la vie du district douze et parler des tractations qui existent en coulisses et de l'influence que cela peut avoir sur les Jeux, un peu comme c'est montré dans le film Hunger Games (bien qu'on ne lise rien là-dessus dans le livre). J'espère que ça ne vous choque pas._

_Merci à ceux qui ont posté des reviews en guest : katniss, lila, Bouhouhou (bien vu pour la dispute avec un autre tribut )) et ma petite Caro :) _

_Dans le prochain chapitre, dont le titre est « La rumeur », vous découvrirez la suite de l'entraînement. _

_J'attends vos reviews avec impatience, c'est toujours un plaisir de vous lire :) _

_Besos besos, à jeudi !_

_Estelle_


	9. Chapter 9 : La rumeur

_Bonjour tout le monde ! Vous allez bien ?_

_Merci à ceux qui m'ont donné leur avis sur le début de l'entraînement ! J'ai eu moins de retours que d'habitude, j'espère que c'est à cause des vacances et pas parce que vous en avez marre de ce que j'écris ;)_

_Le titre de ce nouveau chapitre en a intrigué certains d'entre vous. Au programme : de la complicité, des menaces et une dispute... Bonne lecture :)_

* * *

**Chapitre 9 : La rumeur**

_« Regarde et apprend. »_

Alors qu'ils prennent silencieusement l'ascenseur pour remonter vers leur appartement, Bellamy réfléchit toujours sur ce que lui a dit Clarke, plus tôt dans l'après-midi. Il n'imaginait pas qu'elle puisse le considèrer comme un potentiel gagnant.

Il la côtoie depuis des années et pourtant, plus il apprend à la connaître, plus il a du mal à la cerner. La jeune fille est tantôt enjouée, tantôt taciturne. C'est vrai que la perspective de participer aux Hunger Games doit jouer sur son caractère et son moral. Mais Bellamy décèle parfois chez elle un petit côté boudeur et grognon, presque énervé, qui lui rappelle John. C'est dire.

Quand ils sortent de la cabine de verre, ils sont accueillis par une Keenan très enthousiaste et visiblement ravie de les revoir. Elle se jette sur eux pour les enlacer, manquant de les étouffer dans sa dentelle bleue et argentée.

**\- Alors alors alors, comment s'est passée votre première journée d'entraînement ?,** veut-elle savoir en relâchant son étreinte.

**\- Bien, merci,** répond calmement Bellamy. **On vous expliquera tout pendant le repas, en même temps qu'à Marcus, non ?**

**\- Oui oui oui, absolument, radicalement !**

Alors que leur hôtesse prononce son expression fétiche – et ridicule - Bellamy ne peut s'empêcher d'échanger un coup d'œil avec Clarke. Celle-ci a du mal à se retenir de rire.

**\- Allez donc prendre une douche, vous en avez bien besoin. Puis vous nous rejoindrez à la salle à manger,** leur ordonne Keenan.

Les deux tributs s'exécutent et, une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, ils sont attablés aux côtés de la jeune femme.

**\- Comme souvent, Marcus se fait attendre,** lâche leur hôtesse avec un air pincé.

**\- Pas de panique Keenan, je suis là,** grommelle le mentor en faisant irruption dans la pièce.

Il se laisse tomber sur sa chaise, à côté de Clarke, et se sert un grand verre d'eau gazeuse, dans lequel il lance une rondelle de citron.

**\- Allez, racontez-moi tout,** lance-t-il à ses deux tributs. **Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait aujourd'hui ?**

Bellamy joue avec un morceau de pain de seigle et lance un regard appuyé à la jeune fille assise en face de lui pour qu'elle réponde.

**\- On a travaillé sur différentes méthodes pour faire du feu, j'ai donné des conseils médicaux et d'herboristerie à Bellamy, puis il m'a appris à poser un piège pour capturer de petits animaux. Nous ne sommes restés que tous les deux, y compris ce midi, pendant le repas, comme vous nous l'aviez dit.**

**\- Bien, très bien. Comment les autres tributs ont réagi face à vous ?**

**\- Les deux petits du district onze, Charlotte et Zoran, nous ont observés toute la journée, **continue Clarke.

**\- Ignorez-les,** dit simplement Marcus.

**\- C'est ce qu'on a fait.**

**\- Autre chose ?,** veut savoir leur mentor.

Bellamy voit bien que Clarke la regarde, mais qu'elle ne semble pas encline à parler de sa légère altercation avec Gustus. Alors il prend la parole.

**\- Je me suis un peu pris la tête avec un autre tribut,** annonce-t-il d'une voix posée.

Kane souffle en levant les yeux au ciel, tandis que Keenan pousse un « oh ! » d'effarement. Comme Bellamy s'y attendait.

**\- Lequel ?,** veut savoir Marcus.

**\- Gustus.**

**\- Du district un ?**

**\- Tout juste.**

**\- Le colosse aux bras surdimensionnés ?**

**\- Exactement.**

**\- Et je peux savoir pourquoi ?**

**\- Il nous bloquait le passage, il nous dévisageait.**

**\- Rien d'autre ?**

**\- Il a dit que j'étais moins beau sans maquillage.**

Contre toute attente, Marcus laisse échapper un rire franc. C'est la toute première fois que Bellamy et Clarke entendent le rire de l'ancien vainqueur.

**\- C'est un peu vrai, non ? Ils vous avaient tartiné une telle couche de maquillage sur la figure pour la parade… **

**\- Il n'y avait pas que ça, **se défend vainement Bellamy. **J'avais l'impression que sa petite teigneuse de copine de district nous détaillait du regard, comme pour nous analyser, ça m'a agacé.**

Marcus fait un signe de la main, comme pour balayer son argument et mettre fin à la discussion.

**\- Allez va, c'était stupide mais ce n'est rien de grave.**

**\- Tout de même Marcus,** intervient Keenan, **Bellamy doit se rappeler qu'il est interdit de se battre avec un autre tribut.**

**\- C'est bon Keenan, il n'y a rien eu, il ne lui a pas collé son poing dans la figure. Tu ne lui as pas collé ton poing dans la figure, n'est-ce pas ?,** s'enquit le mentor.

**\- Non, Clarke m'en a empêché.**

**\- Très bien. Clarke, continue à calmer les ardeurs de Bellamy. **

La jeune fille lève un sourcil, mais acquiesce. L'ancien vainqueur avale quelques légumes, une gorgée d'eau, puis reprend la parole.

**\- Demain, Bellamy, tu expliqueras à Clarke comment manier une arme. Mais fais ça discrètement, sans montrer que tu es doué. Réserve tes talents pour ta séance d'évaluation devant les Juges.**

Le jeune homme hoche la tête, pour montrer qu'il a compris. Ces séances privées ont lieu l'après-midi du troisième jour d'entraînement. Chaque tribut passe devant l'ensemble des Juges pour leur montrer ses compétences. À la suite de cette démonstration, les 24 jeunes reçoivent tous une note, en fonction de leur niveau.

**\- Et continuez à être complices, sans en faire trop,** ajoute Marcus.

**\- Vous allez un jour nous expliquer le but de toutes ces manœuvres ?,** demande Bellamy, un peu agacé. **Ne rester qu'à deux, être proches, mais pas trop…**

**\- Soyez patients,** réplique leur mentor. **Ce ne sont pas forcément les tributs les plus pressés qui gagnent les Hunger Games. Vous en avez la preuve en face de vous.**

Bellamy n'ose rien répondre, tout comme Clarke. C'est la première fois que Kane évoque ses propres jeux devant eux. Le jeune homme a l'impression qu'il ne va rien leur dire de plus. Et cela se vérifie quand Marcus avale la fin de son verre d'un trait et se lève.

**\- Je vous laisse. Je vous verrai demain soir.**

Keenan n'émet même pas d'objection. Elle semble lassée de protester contre le comportement du mentor.

**\- Et un petit conseil,** ajoute-t-il à l'attention de Clarke et Bellamy, qui redressent la tête. **Allez faire un tour sur la terrasse, sur le toit. La vue sur le Capitole est incroyable.**

Il prend congé immédiatement, alors que les deux tributs échangent un regard interrogateur.

**\- Je sais qu'il ne parle pas beaucoup, mais à bien y réfléchir, je pense qu'il sait ce qu'il fait,** commente Keenan, dans un éclair de lucidité.

Bellamy hoche la tête. Même si le comportement détaché de leur mentor est parfois agaçant, il n'a pas d'autre choix que de lui faire confiance.

* * *

**\- C'est par là, tu penses ?,** lance Clarke à son partenaire en désignant une porte rouge au bout du couloir.

Une fois leur repas terminé, les deux jeunes gens ont décidé de suivre le conseil de leur mentor et de se rendre sur le toit.

**\- Ca m'en a tout l'air,** répond Bellamy en se dirigeant vers le panneau de bois.

Il appuie sur la poignée en fer forgé, pousse la porte et s'écarte pour laisser passer Clarke. « Galant », se dit-elle en montant les escaliers qui se dressent devant elle. Elle pénètre finalement dans une pièce étroite, coiffée d'un dôme. La jeune fille ouvre la porte qui lui fait face et qui la mène vers l'extérieur et cette fameuse terrasse. Elle s'avance précautionneusement, Bellamy à ses côtés. Il fait nuit noire et un léger vent la fait frissonner. Elle regrette d'être sortie avec un simple chemisier et envie le pull noir et la veste de son voisin.

**\- Wahou…,** lâche ce dernier. **Je suis un adepte de la forêt, mais là, je dois admettre que c'est assez impressionnant.**

Sous leurs yeux, s'étale un spectacle à couper le souffle. Le Capitole n'a plus rien de la ville exubérante et colorée qu'ils ont vu à leur arrivée. On dirait maintenant qu'un ciel étoilé s'est posé sur le sol. Des lumières scintillent partout. Clarke se penche en avant, passant le haut de son corps au dessus de la rambarde.

**\- Fais attention !,** s'exclame Bellamy en posant une main sur son dos.

Clarke tressaille à ce contact.

**\- Ne te penche pas trop, ça peut être dangereux,** continue-t-il en ôtant sa main.

Pour lui faire plaisir, elle se redresse légèrement et continue à contempler ce qui s'offre à elle. Les rues au pied de l'immeuble sont animées. Un brouhaha diffus leur parvient jusqu'en haut de la tour, composé de cris, de rires, de chants et du bruit des moteurs des véhicules.

**\- C'est tellement différent de chez nous…,** finit par dire Clarke.

**\- C'est sûr. Je comprends mieux pourquoi Marcus nous a conseillé de venir ici.**

**\- Ca fait au moins un de ses conseils que l'on peut comprendre.**

Bellamy lâche un petit rire.

**\- C'est vrai que j'ai un peu de mal à voir où il veut nous emmener, vers quelle stratégie…**

**\- Avec Keenan, c'est plus simple,** ajoute Clarke. **On doit juste être beaux !**

**\- Oui oui oui !, **réplique Bellamy en souriant.

**\- Absolument !,** renchérit la jeune fille, dans une parfaite imitation de leur hôtesse.

**\- Radicalement !,** continuent-ils d'une même voix, avant d'exploser de rire.

Clarke apprécie cette petite complicité qui s'installe entre eux, autant qu'elle l'étonne. Malgré les échéances qui les attendent, ça lui fait du bien de rire avec Bellamy.

**\- Elle est tout de même incroyable…** reprend le jeune homme.

**\- Toi aussi, elle a manqué de t'étouffer avec les froufrous de sa robe ?**

**\- Mais oui ! J'ai eu l'impression d'avaler du tissu argenté !**

La blonde lâche à nouveau un rire franc, tout en passant ses mains sur ses bras, pour se réchauffer. Le vent souffle vraiment fort là-haut.

**\- Mais tu es congelée !,** remarque alors Bellamy. **Ca, c'est un truc auquel tu vas devoir penser dans l'arène, ne pas se balader en chemisier léger s'il fait froid…**

Il lui adresse un petit clin d'œil.

**\- Tsss, idiot.**

Elle est surprise quand elle le voit ôter sa veste pour la déposer sur ses épaules.

**\- Voilà, ça ira mieux comme ça,** affirme-t-il.

**\- Merci Bellamy. **

Ils continuent à observer la ville un moment.

**\- Qu'est-ce qui va le plus te manquer du district douze ?,** lui demande soudainement le jeune homme.

Clarke réfléchit un moment avant de répondre, tout en jouant avec la montre de son père, attachée à son poignet.

**\- Mes parents, j'imagine. Je suis très proche d'eux. Surtout de mon père.**

**\- C'est lui qui t'a offert cette montre ?, **devine Bellamy en remarquant le regard de la jeune fille posé sur le bijou.

**\- Oui, juste avant la Moisson…**

**\- Je peux la voir ?**

Elle hoche la tête et tend la main vers lui. Il passe délicatement ses doigts autour de son poignet et détaille la fine monture en argent. Clarke tente de rester impassible.

**\- Elle est vraiment magnifique, **apprécie-t-il. **Je n'en avais jamais vu d'aussi belle.**

**\- C'est lui qui en a conçu le mécanisme.**

**\- Il a l'air vraiment chouette, ton père.**

**\- Il l'est.**

Bellamy lui adresse un petit sourire. Clarke ne l'avait jamais vu sourire autant depuis que la Moisson a eu lieu.

**\- Allez, rentrons,** propose-t-il. **Tu as l'air d'avoir vraiment froid et il faut qu'on continue d'assurer à l'entraînement demain.**

**\- Et puis, tu dois m'apprendre à manier une arme.**

**\- Ca va être amusant ça…**

Clarke lui assène un coup de poing dans les côtes.

**\- Idiot !**

**\- Hé, fais attention Princesse, contrôle ta force ! Me faire ça, le jour de mon anniversaire…**

**\- Joyeux anniversaire, idiot.**

**\- Et arrête de me traiter d'idiot.**

**\- D'accord, idiot.**

* * *

Le lendemain matin, quand Bellamy entre dans la salle d'entraînement, Clarke à ses côtés, il a l'impression que l'ensemble des tributs les dévisagent, mais il ne relève pas. Ils s'approchent ensemble du groupe, pour écouter les consignes de Carl Emerson et du docteur Lorelei Tsing. Ils leurs rappellent les règles d'usage. Mais Bellamy n'écoute pas. Son attention s'est portée sur les Juges, installés dans leur mezzanine. Certains sont déjà en train de s'enivrer à grandes rasades de vin ou de s'empiffrer au buffet, alors qu'il n'est que 10h...

Au milieu de ce petit groupe en robes violettes, se tient Cage Wallace. Le fils du président Dante Wallace, mais également Haut-Juge des Hunger Games. Il occupe ce rôle depuis cinq ans. Bellamy n'aime pas ce personnage. Ses quelques apparitions télé durant les Jeux ne l'inspirent pas. Sa voix lui paraît trop mielleuse pour être naturelle. Quand le regard de Wallace croise le sien, le jeune tribut le soutient. Pas question de se détourner face au chef des Juges. Finalement, Wallace rompt le contact pour se diriger vers le buffet.

**\- Bellamy, on y va ?,** lui souffle Clarke, interrompant sa contemplation.

**\- Hein ? Ah oui, allons travailler sur un atelier d'armement. **

Alors qu'ils traversent la salle, côte à côte, Bellamy croit percevoir des murmures et des regards indiscrets sur leur passage. Il secoue la tête. Il doit se faire des idées.

**\- On va commencer par la lance, si ça te convient,** propose le jeune homme à Clarke en s'approchant de l'atelier en question.

**\- C'est toi qui vois. **

**\- L'avantage de la lance, c'est que tu peux frapper à distance, mais aussi porter des coups de près.**

Il se saisit d'une arme et la tend à sa partenaire.

**\- Prête à devenir une dure à cuire ?,** lui lance-t-il.

**\- Ca ne sera pas avec plaisir…**

**\- Mais tu dois t'entraîner Clarke, tu le sais.**

**\- Je sais… Allez, montre-moi. Comment est-ce que je fais ? Je tiens la lance comme ça, en pliant mon bras ?, **demande-t-elle en joignant le geste à la parole, en se plaçant face au mannequin d'entrainement.

**\- Plus ou moins, mais tu dois lever le bras un peu plus haut.**

Il s'approche d'elle, pose une main dans le bas du dos de la jeune fille et, de l'autre, lui relève le bras. Il la sent fébrile contre lui. Plus encore qu'hier soir, lors des quelques contacts qu'ils ont eu sur le toit. Et il n'arrive pas à savoir ce que ça lui fait. Mais il remarque que non loin d'eux, Lexa et Anya les dévisagent. Il secoue la tête et s'éloigne de Clarke.

**\- Euh, oui, c'est bon, tu as la bonne position. Maintenant, regarde et apprend.**

Il lève la lance, vise la cible, sent le regard de la jeune fille posé sur lui, tire… Et se loupe complètement. L'arme ne touche même pas le mannequin.

**\- Je regarde toujours…,** lâche Clarke avec un ton moqueur, dans son dos.

**\- Tu sais bien que j'ai fait exprès de rater, histoire de ne pas avoir l'air doué devant les brutes épaisses,** grogne Bellamy, un peu vexé par sa remarque. **Allez, essaye.**

La jeune fille appuie ses pieds sur le sol et précipite de toutes ses forces l'arme dans la cible. Si la lance n'atteint pas le cœur du mannequin, elle parvient tout de même à le toucher et à se planter dedans.

**\- Eh, plutôt bon, non ?,** s'exclame-t-elle, enjouée, en se tournant vers lui.

Bellamy ne peut s'empêcher de sourire. Elle a certains côtés attendrissants.

**\- Allez Princesse, essaye encore.**

Pendant une bonne heure, Clarke s'entraîne à tirer, sous le regard avertit de Bellamy, qui tente vaguement quelques coups de temps en temps, feignant d'être mauvais. Plusieurs fois, il capte le regard goguenard de Gustus, mais aussi de Delano, le tribut à qui il manque un œil, et d'Indra, la carrière du deux.

**\- Ignore-les,** lui glisse plusieurs fois Clarke.

Alors il fait mine de ne pas les voir et se concentre sur la jeune fille, qui progresse doucement. Elle ne sera pas une experte, pas en si peu de temps. Mais elle sera au moins capable de se débrouiller face aux tributs de districts minimes. Il la fait ensuite travailler avec des couteaux. Elle écoute ses conseils, attentive, et tente de les mettre en application.

Quand Carl Emerson sonne le rassemblement pour aller déjeuner, Clarke semble soulagée. L'entraînement de la matinée a été assez intensif pour elle. Alors qu'ils se dirigent vers le réfectoire, Bellamy reçoit un violent coup d'épaule. Il se retourne vivement et tombe nez à nez avec Gustus, qui ne se départit pas de son sourire narquois. Presque carnassier.

**\- Alors, Bellamy Blake, c'est le grand amour ?**

Le jeune homme ne comprend pas et se contente de regarder le carrière avec dédain.

**\- Tu n'imagines pas le plaisir que je vais prendre dans l'arène, quand je vais égorger ta petite blondinette…**

Ce colosse vient de menacer ouvertement Clarke. Bellamy s'apprête à répliquer, mais Carl Emerson intervient, se positionnant entre les deux tributs, le Docteur Lorelei Tsing sur ses talons.

**\- Ola les garçons, on se calme. Rappelez-vous que vous n'avez pas le droit de vous battre ici. Gardez-en pour l'arène. **

Emerson embarque Gustus vers la droite, alors que le médecin les conduit vers un chariot, de l'autre côté de la pièce

**\- Allez, servez vous,** les invite Lorelei. **Et faites profil bas cet après-midi, vous attirez déjà assez l'attention comme ça.**

**\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait dire par là ?,** demande Clarke après qu'elle soit partie. **Nous ne sommes pas tant mis en lumière que ça. Et Gustus, pourquoi il t'a balancé ça ?**

**\- Je ne sais pas, mais ça ne me rassure pas pour la suite,** grommelle Bellamy.

Ils déjeunent rapidement. Clarke, probablement pour tenter de lui faire oublier l'épisode avec Gustus, rappelle à Bellamy quelques conseils médicaux. Elle affiche un visage impassible, mais le jeune homme remarque bien dans son regard qu'elle est ébranlée par les menaces que le carrière a proféré à son égard. Menaces qu'il ne comprend pas vraiment.

L'après-midi d'entraînement lui paraît long, plus long que la veille. Probablement parce qu'il ne supporte plus les murmures qui accompagnent leurs déplacements. Quand Carl Emerson annonce la fin de la journée d'exercices, il entraîne rapidement Clarke vers l'ascenseur, pour quitter au plus vite l'ambiance pesante de la salle de travail.

Quand ils rejoignent leur appartement, ils trouvent Marcus assis dans le canapé, face à une grande télévision. Il est installé devant un programme du Capitole, portant sur les Hunger Games. À l'écran, Caesar Flickerman et Claudius Templesmith parlent avec enthousiasme des jeux à venir.

**\- Et pour cette 53****e**** édition, nous avons quelques favoris, n'est-ce pas Claudius ?,** lance Caesar à son comparse.

**\- Tout à fait ! Je n'ai pas le droit de parier, mais si je le pouvais, je parierais sur Lexa et Gustus, du district un, ou sur Delano, du district quatre.**

**\- Ah Claudius, je vous comprends !,** renchérit Caesar avec entrain. **Mais je dois vous avouer que j'ai maintenant ma petite préférence. Et figurez-vous qu'il s'agit des tributs du district douze !**

**\- Clarke et Bellamy ? Le couple doré ?, **réplique Claudius, sur un ton faussement étonné.

**\- Le couple doré ?, **répètent les principaux intéressés d'une même voix.

Marcus se retourne vers eux, remarquant enfin leur présence. Il leur fait signe de s'assoir avec lui.

**\- Eux-mêmes,** continue Caesar. **Voulez-vous qu'on revoit le petit reportage que nous avons concocté sur eux ? **

**\- Allons-y, **s'exclame Claudius en se frottant joyeusement les mains.

Toute cette mise en scène sent l'hypocrisie à plein nez.

**\- C'est quoi ce bazar ?,** grogne Bellamy alors que le sujet télé se met en route.

À l'écran, les images de leur parade lors de la cérémonie d'ouverture défilent. Le commentateur du reportage loue leur beauté. Puis, soudainement, la parade laisse place à autre chose. Bellamy se voit à l'écran, en train de rire aux éclats avec Clarke. La veille. Sur le toit. Il se voit tenir le poignet de la jeune fille avec un regard attendri. Il se voit lui passer une main dans le dos. Il se voit lui déposer sa veste sur les épaules pour qu'elle se réchauffe. Et le journaliste s'extasie sur leur complicité.

**\- La rumeur courrait depuis la parade, mais là, ça se confirme, il y a bien un petit quelque chose entre ces deux là, **affirme le commentateur. **Juste de l'amitié ? Ou bien plus ? Bellamy Blake et Clarke Griffin ont en tout cas le potentiel pour devenir le petit couple doré de cette année !,** conclut-il, alors que l'image s'arrête sur un sourire échangé par les deux tributs, toujours sur le toit.

**\- Il y avait des caméras là-haut…,** lâche Clarke.

**\- Et vous le saviez !,** grince Bellamy à l'adresse de leur mentor, qui éteint la télévision. **C'est pour ça que vous nous avez envoyé sur ce toit !**

**\- Oui, je le savais,** répond calmement Marcus. **C'est même moi qui ai proposé aux médias de se concentrer sur ce qu'il se passait là-haut. Après les avoir travaillés pendant un moment, en distillant peu à peu, depuis votre arrivée, une rumeur selon laquelle vous éprouviez une attirance l'un pour l'autre. Le Capitole adore ce genre d'histoire.**

**\- Mais c'est de la connerie !,** s'énerve le jeune tribut en se mettant debout**. Vous ne vous rendez pas compte de la situation dans laquelle vous nous mettez !**

**\- Dans une situation de force, justement, **réplique le mentor, toujours aussi impassible. **On ne parle que de vous. **

Bellamy est hors de lui. Et il ne comprend pas comment Clarke peut rester si calme.

**\- Résultat, tous les autres tributs ont envie de nous lyncher, alors que nous ne sommes même pas encore dans l'arène. Gustus a carrément menacé d'égorger Clarke, aujourd'hui. C'est donc ça, votre fantastique stratégie ? Et puis, vous auriez au moins pu nous prévenir !**

**\- Je ne vous ai pas prévenu parce que j'ai jugé bon de ne pas vous prévenir,** assure froidement Marcus. **Sans ça, il n'y aurait eu aucune spontanéité chez vous.**

Le jeune homme rumine, mais Marcus ne le regarde déjà plus.

**\- Clarke, fais moi un rapide topo de votre journée d'entraînement,** ordonne-t-il à la jeune fille.

Cette dernière lui explique que Bellamy lui a appris à manier la lance et le couteau, comme convenu.

**\- Bien. Vous continuez demain matin. Et essayez de faire un parcours du combattant. Sans trop en faire, encore une fois. L'après-midi, pendant les séances privées, vous présentez aux Juges ce que vous savez faire de mieux. Clarke, tu leur montres ton agilité, ta vitesse et, éventuellement, ta capacité à transformer les plantes en remèdes. Bellamy, vise juste. Je veux que tu atteignes le plus de cibles possible. Bonne soirée.**

Il se lève et quitte prestement la pièce, sans un regard pour eux, les laissant seuls dans le salon.

**\- Pourquoi tu t'es énervé comme ça contre lui ?,** demande Clarke. **C'est vrai qu'il aurait pu nous prévenir, mais tout de même. C'est un moyen de nous aider.**

**\- Mais tu ne te rends pas compte de ce qu'il a fait ?,** réplique Bellamy en commençant à faire les cent pas autour de la grande table basse. **Maintenant, tu es une cible pour tous ces malades des districts aisés !**

**\- Mais c'est normal que je sois une cible pour eux Bellamy, je suis l'une de leurs concurrentes dans les Jeux !, **réplique la blonde.** Un obstacle comme un autre entre la victoire et eux !**

**\- Maintenant, encore plus,** assure le jeune homme. **Tu as entendu ce qu'a dit Gustus. Il veut te faire payer le petit accrochage qu'il a eu avec moi. Et il veut te le faire payer violemment. Si c'est pour faire ça, je pense qu'il vaut mieux qu'on évite d'être proches.**

**\- C'est quoi encore que cette bêtise ?**

**\- C'est trop risqué pour toi.**

**\- Non mais tu t'entends ?,** s'écrit-elle en se levant à son tour. **On va m'envoyer dans une arène pour mourir devant des caméras de télévision. Bien sûr que c'est risqué ! Que tu te prennes la tête avec Gustus ou non.**

Ca y est, voilà qu'elle prend la mouche, alors qu'il veut simplement la protéger. Dans la mesure du possible, compte tenu du contexte.

**\- Clarke…,** tente Bellamy, pour lui faire comprendre la situation.

**\- T'es vraiment un crétin ! Un sombre idiot !,** lâche-t-elle en quittant la pièce en trombe.

Bellamy se laisse tomber dans le canapé, dépité. Qu'est-ce qu'il disait… Le même caractère que John.

* * *

_Tadam ! Et oui, j'ai écrit ma toute première dispute entre Clarke et Bellamy. J'ai un peu galéré, mais j'espère qu'elle vous plaît, tout comme le petit moment de complicité sur le toit et l'entraînement avec les armes. Un avis sur la stratégie de Kane ?_

_Je n'ai pas mis de passage sur le district, je trouvais que le chapitre était déjà assez long et que ce n'était pas nécessaire. _

_Et si certains se demandaient, une petite explication sur le fameux "Oui oui oui, absolument, radicalement" de Keenan. L'année dernière, je suis allée pendant un mois en Birmanie avec mon école et, sur place, on a travaillé avec des Birmans, adorables et très motivés. Et l'un d'entre eux, à chaque fois qu'on lui posait une question et qu'il répondait positivement, s'emballait à coup de "Oui oui oui, absolument, radicalement", c'était ultra drôle et c'est devenu un truc entre nous, qui est resté. Du coup, j'avais envie de caser ça ici. Voilà pour la petite histoire :)_

_Merci aux reviewers guest, lila, katniss, ma Caro, Bouhouhou, ma petite Pandora (merci pour tes encouragements !), Skye et __Sixtine._

_Au menu du chapitre de lundi, de la jalousie et un retour dans le douze… Passez un bon week-end et n'oubliez pas la petite review :) _

_Bisous à tous,_

_Estelle_


	10. Chapter 10 : Séances privées

_Hellooo les chatons ! J'espère que tout va bien pour vous et que les vacanciers en profitent à fond._

_Un énorme merci à ceux qui m'ont laissé des avis et des commentaires très touchants, ça m'a fait beaucoup de bien. Je suis contente que la manière dont est développée la relation entre Clarke et Bellamy vous plaise._

_On a atteint les 200 reviews ici, je trouve ça absolument fou, vous n'imaginez même pas à quel point ça me fait plaisir ! Des bisous à Lovely59, qui a été la 200__ème __revieweuse, et vive le Nord héhé. J'ai raté le coche cette fois-ci, mais à l'approche de la 300__ème__ review, j'annoncerai une surprise pour la personne qui la postera ahah :) _

_Je vous laisse donc à votre lecture, avec un retour dans le district douze en fin de chapitre !_

* * *

**Chapitre 10 : Séances privées**

_« Tu ne dois pas t'amuser tous les jours »_

Le lendemain, au petit déjeuner, Clarke n'adresse pas la parole à Bellamy, toujours agacée par son attitude de la veille. Il ne veut pas qu'ils soient proches ? Et bien ils ne seront plus proches. Elle fera juste semblant deux/trois fois durant l'entraînement, pour faire plaisir à Marcus et donner le change. Mais c'est tout. En avalant ses tranches de pain grillé, elle remarque que le jeune homme a les traits tirés et qu'il est songeur. Il ne relève même pas son silence prolongé. Et c'est tant mieux.

Dans l'ascenseur, elle sent toutefois le regard de Bellamy posé sur elle. L'ambiance est pesante. La descente lui parait interminable Mais Clarke est bien décidée à ne pas céder. Quand les portes s'ouvrent, elle se hâte de sortir, son partenaire sur les talons. Autour d'eux, certains de leurs concurrents continuent à les dévisager.

**\- Surtout, pas de connerie avec les carrières,** se contente-t-elle de lui souffler, alors qu'ils rejoignent le cercle des tributs.

Le jeune homme ne répond pas, mais lève les yeux au ciel. Pour la troisième fois en trois jours, Carl Emerson et Lorelei Tsing leur rappellent les consignes de sécurité. Inlassablement. Clarke remarque le coup d'œil appuyé de l'entraîneur en chef en direction de Bellamy. Visiblement, il n'a pas oublié son altercation de la veille avec Gustus. Mais le jeune tribut écoute à peine. Comme hier, il a le regard tourné vers les Juges. Plus particulièrement sur Cage Wallace. Cet homme n'inspire rien de bon à Clarke. Et l'air doucereux qu'il a en fixant Bellamy ne la rassure pas.

**\- Couteaux,** dit-elle mécaniquement à son voisin, alors que les tributs se dispersent pour s'entraîner.

Le jeune homme soupire, mais la suit malgré tout vers l'atelier en question. Ils s'entraînent pendant une bonne heure, avant que Clarke impose – plus qu'elle ne propose – qu'ils fassent un parcours du combattant. Quand ils arrivent en face du début de l'atelier, la jeune fille hésite. Le parcours est impressionnant et semble hautement plus difficile que ce qu'ils faisaient en cours de sport, à l'école, dans le district douze.

**\- Tu te décides à y aller ou je passe le premier ?,** demande Bellamy, d'un ton un peu grognon.

Il a l'air légèrement agacé par son attitude distante.

**\- Vas-y,** répond simplement la jeune fille.

**\- Tsss,** lâche le jeune homme avant de s'élancer sur le parcours.

Clarke observe Bellamy attentivement. Il franchit un à un les obstacles, avec plus ou moins de réussite. Il réussit plutôt bien l'échelle suspendue, même si ses bras semblent avoir du mal à porter son corps jusqu'au bout. Il a un assez bon équilibre, mais sa carrure l'empêche parfois de se faufiler dans les endroits étroits. Il a, par exemple, du mal à ramper en dessous d'obstacles au sol. En revanche, il franchit les barrières avec une certaine facilité.

**\- Alors ?,** demande-t-il, essoufflé, quand il revient vers elle, une fois l'exercice terminé.

Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il lui demande son avis.

**\- Pas mal.**

**\- « Pas mal »,** répète-t-il en levant une nouvelle fois les yeux au ciel. **Arrête un peu de bouder !**

**\- Je ne boude pas. **

**\- C'est ça. Allez, c'est à toi. Et sois mieux que « pas mal ». **

Elle part à son tour sur le parcours. Sans s'attarder sur ce qu'il se passe autour d'elle et sans en faire trop, pour ne pas montrer ses compétences à ses concurrents. Elle avale l'exercice avec agilité, passant les obstacles rapidement, gardant son équilibre et rampant avec méthode. Ses heures de cours de sport dans le district douze ne lui auront pas été inutiles. Si tant est que ça lui serve durant les Jeux…

Une fois son circuit achevé, elle se dirige vers Bellamy. Qu'elle trouve en grande discussion avec la tribut du district six. Une jeune fille brune, grande et longiligne, qui doit avoir leur âge. Sa combinaison d'entraînement, toute blanche, est composée d'un short très court et d'un débardeur, laissant apparaître un large tatouage noir sur son omoplate gauche. Elle a un côté sauvage qui la rend très belle. Bien loin de l'air sage de Clarke.

Alors qu'elle s'approche des deux tributs, elle voit la fille du six poser sa main sur l'épaule de Bellamy, qui garde les bras croisés contre son torse, et se pencher vers lui pour glisser quelque chose à l'oreille du jeune homme. Clarke ne connait pas cette fille, mais elle l'agace déjà. Elle se plante devant eux.

**\- On va s'entraîner à la lance,** indique-t-elle à Bellamy d'une voix sèche.

Le jeune tribut la dévisage, visiblement surpris par le ton qu'elle a employé.

**\- Oula, tu ne dois pas t'amuser tous les jours avec elle, **glousse la fille du six, tout en gardant sa main sur Bellamy.

Celui-ci hausse des épaules, mais se détache de la tribut et se dirige vers l'atelier, à la suite de Clarke. Celle-ci est en train d'examiner les armes et arrête finalement son choix sur l'une des lances.

**\- C'était qui, elle ?,** demande-t-elle à Bellamy quand elle sent sa présence dans son dos.

**\- Echo, la fille du district six.**

**\- Et qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait ?**

**\- Qu'on prenne un peu de bon temps après les séances privées, elle et moi.**

Clarke se crispe et se tourne vers lui. Il ne peut pas être sérieux.

**\- Quoi ?**

**\- Ouais,** lâche-t-il en passant une main dans ses boucles brunes. **Il faut croire que la tactique de Kane pour nous rendre attirants est assez efficace, en fin de compte.**

La jeune fille lâche un soupir énervé.

**\- Avec ce genre de choses, tu vas la foutre en l'air, sa tactique,** grogne-t-elle. **Qu'est-ce que tu lui as répondu ?**

**\- J'allais répondre que je n'étais pas intéressé, mais tu es arrivée comme une furie.**

**\- Je ne suis pas arrivée comme une furie.**

**\- Quand tu t'y mets, tu es vraiment butée toi !**

La jeune fille ne répond pas. Mais elle se sent de plus en plus en colère. Elle se tourne vivement vers la cible, lève son bras et expédie sa lance. En plein cœur du mannequin. Derrière elle, Bellamy émet un sifflement admiratif.

**\- Et bien ! Ca te réussit plutôt pas mal de faire la gueule, en fait.**

Clarke lui adresse un regard assassin. Elle n'est pas d'humeur à plaisanter. D'autant que la perspective des séances privées l'angoisse.

**\- Rassemblez-vous tous autour de moi !,** leur crie Carl Emerson en leur faisant signe d'approcher.

Les tributs s'exécutent. Clarke remarque qu'Echo adresse un clin d'œil à Bellamy. Celui-ci n'y répond pas, mais ça agace toute de même la jeune blonde. Sans trop qu'elle sache pourquoi.

**\- Vous allez partir déjeuner, comme tous les midis. Sauf que cet après-midi, vous ne reviendrez pas vous entraîner. Vous aller passer à tour de rôle devant les Juges, pour votre séance privée. Vous connaissez le principe de cela : vous allez pouvoir leur montrer ce que vous valez. **

**\- ****À**** la suite de quoi ils vous attribueront une note, allant de zéro à douze,** continue le Dr Lorelei Tsing. **Comme vous le savez déjà, une bonne note, qui se rapproche de douze, vous aidera pour les Jeux, alors mettez toutes les chances de votre côté et donnez vous à fond.**

Sur ce, l'ensemble des participants se dirigent vers la salle de déjeuner. L'ambiance est assez calme, excepté à la table des carrières, qui discutent joyeusement, comme pour montrer aux autres tributs que les séances privées ne les inquiètent pas et qu'ils savent que, quoi qu'ils arrivent, ils décrocheront une bonne note. Pensive, Clarke joue avec sa nourriture, faisant voyager un morceau de poulet à travers son assiette, au milieu de la sauce, avant de l'écrabouiller, en imaginant que c'est la tête d'Echo.

Elle n'arrive pas à saisir vraiment pourquoi elle en veut tant à cette fille, outre le fait qu'elle est une concurrente directe pour les Jeux et que son attitude envers Bellamy pourrait porter préjudice à la tactique mise au point par Marcus. Mais en fait, en y réfléchissant, Clarke se dit que ce sont des raisons suffisantes pour la détester.

\- **Gustus !,** appelle Carl Emerson en entrant dans la cantine. **Tu passes le premier.**

Le colosse se lève, sous les applaudissements et les cris enthousiastes de ses camarades de tablée.

**\- Ils ne vivent vraiment pas dans le même monde que nous, ceux-là…,** lâche Bellamy.

Ce dernier soutient le regard provocateur et le sourire carnassier du tribut du district un, alors qu'il quitte la pièce, à la suite d'Emerson, pour retourner vers la salle d'entraînement.

**\- Clarke…,** dit finalement Bellamy, devant l'absence de réponse de la jeune fille.

Elle se décide finalement à poser les yeux sur lui.

**\- Oui ?**

**\- Tu peux arrêter ce petit jeu, s'il-te-plaît ?**

**\- Je ne joue pas de…**

**\- Stop,** la coupe-t-il. **Tu sais de quoi je parle. D'accord, j'ai été un crétin de réagir aussi vivement hier soir. Mais ton attitude depuis ce matin, ce petit air boudeur et la manière dont tu me parles, il faut que tu arrêtes.**

Clarke sent que le rouge commence à lui monter aux joues.

**\- Tu sais aussi bien que moi que, si on veut avoir une chance de réussir dans cette arène, il faut que l'on travaille ensemble,** continue-t-il**. Je vais faire des efforts, écouter ce que nous dit Marcus et appliquer sans broncher ses conseils, même si je les trouve stupides ou que je ne les comprends pas. Mais il va aussi falloir que tu y mettes du tien et que tu arrêtes de faire la gueule pour si peu.**

La jeune fille sait qu'il a raison. Elle s'apprête à ouvrir la bouche pour répondre, mais il la prend de court.

**\- Et puis, si tu commences à bouder à chaque fois que je me comporte comme un con, tu vas passer la fin de ta vie à m'en vouloir…**

Cette remarque lui arrache un petit rire. Et le sourire que lui adresse Bellamy en retour lui fait du bien. C'est assez étonnant de constater à quel point elle peut être attachée à ce sourire…

**\- Allez, vendu. J'arrête de faire la gueule.**

**\- Ah, tu vois, toi-même tu finis par reconnaître que tu faisais la gueule…**

**\- Crétin.**

Le jeune homme éclate de rire à son tour.

**\- Lexa, c'est à toi !,** lance Carl Emerson à travers la pièce, interrompant leur discussion.

La jeune fille du district un se lève pour rejoindre l'entraîneur en chef. Son regard est arrogant, hautain. Elle n'inspire vraiment pas confiance à Clarke.

**\- Il faudra se méfier d'elle, à mon avis,** souffle-t-elle à Bellamy.

**\- Il faudra se méfier de tous les tributs,** réplique le jeune homme avec sagesse.

**\- D'Echo aussi ?, **ne peut s'empêcher de demander Clarke.

Elle le voit secouer la tête.

**\- Bien sûr. Ce n'est pas parce qu'elle me fait du rentre dedans depuis deux heures qu'elle n'est pas dangereuse. **

Le détachement avec lequel il parle d'elle fait plaisir à Clarke. Même si, dans le même temps, elle se sent stupide de se réjouir de ça. Autour d'eux, les tributs sont appelés un à un, district par district. Le garçon, puis la fille. Les candidats passés devant les Juges ne reviennent pas. Ils doivent certainement sortir de l'autre côté.

Clarke et Bellamy discutent d'un ton léger, essayant d'oublier la perspective de ces séances privées, qui peuvent être décisives pour la suite des Hunger Games. Le jeune homme fait tout pour la faire rire, quitte à s'attirer les regards, parfois courroucés, des autres tributs. Clarke se rend compte à quel point sa réaction de ce matin était stupide. Alors qu'elle l'écoute lui raconter l'une de ses parties de chasse en souriant, son menton posé au creux de sa main droite, elle ne peut s'empêcher de détailler le jeune homme du regard. Elle a l'impression qu'elle ne le percera jamais à jour. Il est tantôt protecteur, tantôt excessif dans ses réactions. Mais c'est aussi ce qui fait son charme.

**\- Charlotte !,** crie Carl Emerson à travers la pièce, interrompant les réflexions de la jeune blonde.

La petite rouquine, assise non loin d'eux, est la dernière personne à passer avant Clarke et Bellamy. Ils la regardent s'avancer vers l'entraîneur en chef. Elle tremble des pieds à la tête.

**\- Elle me fait de la peine…,** confie Clarke.

**\- Moi aussi. Mais il faut que nous pensions à nous, avant toute chose. Alors, maintenant que nous sommes seuls ici, on refait un point sur ce qu'on va leur montrer. Nous n'allons pas avoir masse de temps face aux Juges, alors il faut que nous soyons efficace chacun de notre côté. **

La jeune fille hoche la tête.

**\- Je vais me contenter d'assurer à la lance, voir au couteau. Avec mes années de chasse, ça devrait être suffisant pour décrocher une bonne note. Toi, tu vas leur montrer ce que tu vaux sur le parcours du combattant. C'est clairement ton point fort. Sans vraiment forcer, tu as été exceptionnelle là-dessus ce matin.**

**\- Je ne pensais pas que tu m'avais regardé…**

**\- Il fallait plus qu'Echo pour m'empêcher de voir ta performance,** assure Bellamy avec un petit sourire.

Clarke ne peut s'empêcher de mordiller sa lèvre inférieure.

**\- Sois rapide, **continue le jeune homme.** Montre leur que tu es agile, que tu peux t'en sortir sur n'importe quel terrain, peu importe les obstacles. Tu n'auras pas un douze avec ça, mais ils verront ce que tu vaux. L'important est que tu décroches une notre correcte.**

Elle acquiesce, mais sent le stress monter. Elle sait que Bellamy veut la rassurer, mais cette discussion lui fait prendre réellement conscience de quelque chose : dans l'arène, elle sera incapable de se battre. Elle souffle un coup et secoue la tête pour se sortir cette idée de son esprit.

**\- Bellamy ?,** appelle soudain Carl Emerson. **C'est ton tour.**

Le jeune homme en face de Clarke se lève et pose les yeux sur elle. Il doit bien voir qu'elle est tendue, qu'elle a les lèvres serrées, car elle sent qu'il exerce une légère pression sur sa main. Une pression rassurante.

**\- Tu peux le faire, Princesse. **

Elle lui sourit nerveusement.

**\- Merci. Et toi, vise juste.**

* * *

Gérer les équipes du Capitole. Organiser l'arrivée et l'accueil des journalistes, venus faire des reportages morbides sur eux. S'occuper des problèmes des habitants du douze, des pannes de courant dans un quartier de la Ville, des soucis d'approvisionnement en eau dans certaines maisons, des dysfonctionnements sur l'un des monte-charges de la mine. Passer aussi souvent que possible au centre médical, pour soigner les quelques patients qui s'y présentent. Regarder sa fille sur un écran géant, revivre sa Moisson, l'admirer parader dans une incroyable robe noir. Puis la voir complice avec Bellamy Blake dans un reportage qui lui semble bidon, auquel elle seule a accès, en tant que maire. Faire face au malheur qu'elle lit dans les yeux de Jake, alors que celui-ci se noie dans le travail et passe de plus en plus de temps dans la Veine, à aider les gens à améliorer leurs habitations. Feindre de rester forte.

Abby fait tout ça mécaniquement. En essayant de ne pas y penser. Et elle n'en peut déjà plus. Voilà quatre jours que Clarke est partie pour la Capitole. Elle a l'impression que ça fait quatre ans. Le vide laissé par sa fille unique est immense. Et ne sera jamais comblé, elle en est persuadée. Car au fond d'elle, même si elle veut croire en les capacités de Clarke, elle sait qu'il y a très peu de chances qu'elle revienne. Surtout maintenant qu'elle a vu les colosses auxquels elle sera confrontée.

Sa fille. Sa petite fille. 17 ans à peine.

**\- Abby, j'ai besoin de toi, un journaliste se plaint de la chambre qui lui a été attribuée…**

La maire du district douze relève les yeux de la paperasse qu'elle était en train de trier. Des documents sans intérêt. Mais qui lui permettent de passer le temps, de s'occuper l'esprit. Thelonious Jaha, son adjoint et assistant, se tient dans l'embrasure de la porte de son bureau.

**\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore ?,** demande-t-elle d'une voix lasse.

**\- Apparemment, il trouve son lit inconfortable et la couleur des murs ne lui plait pas.**

**\- Il n'avait qu'à rester au Capitole,** grogne la maire.

**\- Abby…**

**\- Je sais.**

Même si elle n'approuvait pas leur méthode et leur manière de faire, elle a toujours toléré les gens du Capitole. C'est la fonction qui veut ça. Mais depuis qu'ils ont envoyé sa fille unique mourir devant les caméras, elle les déteste, tous autant qu'ils sont. Du président Wallace aux journalistes, en passant par cette gourde de Keenan Mykulak, qui n'en aura rien à faire des intérêts de Clarke.

Mais en tant que maire du district, elle est obligée de garder la tête haute, d'affronter les gens du Capitole, de leur parler avec le sourire et de les accueillir dans les meilleures conditions possibles. Sans ça, elle sera punie. Probablement tuée. Mais à bien y réfléchir, peut-être vaudrait-il mieux qu'elle meure plutôt que de vivre sans sa fille.

**\- Abby, il faut que tu ailles t'occuper ça,** lui dit doucement Thelonious, interrompant le cours de ses pensées.

**\- J'arrive.**

Elle se lève, laissant sur place les documents sur lesquels elle tentait vaguement de travailler et sort dans le couloir, Thelonious à sa suite.

**\- Comment va Wells, au fait ?, **lui demande-t-elle.

Abby sait que le fils de son adjoint et ami doit mal vivre le départ de Clarke au Capitole.

**\- Un peu comme toi, je pense. Mais ne t'occupe pas de Wells. Il y a assez de choses dont tu dois te charger. Allez, viens, il est par là.**

Thelonious l'entraîne dans une pièce. Cinq minutes après, l'affaire est pliée. Abby a renvoyé ce crétin de journaliste vers une chambre de l'hôtel de ville dont les murs sont bleus, comme il le voulait.

**\- Tu devrais aller te reposer un peu, Abby,** lui conseille prudemment Thelonious en posant une main sur son épaule. **Tu as l'air épuisée et il faut que tu sois en forme ce soir pour la diffusion sur la Grand-Place.**

La maire hoche la tête. Elle dort à peine depuis la Moisson. Elle rentre donc chez elle, pour s'allonger un peu, tentant de trouver le sommeil. Impossible. Elle revoit sans arrêt le visage de sa fille. Ce soir, les Juges des Hunger Games vont lui attribuer une note, en fonction de son niveau. Et Abby devra regarder la rediffusion d'une émission présentant les notes reçues par l'ensemble des tributs, au milieu du district et des coups d'œil de ses concitoyens.

Elle entend la porte d'entrée de la maison s'ouvrir et quelqu'un entrer. Jake. Il a du finir sa tournée de la Veine, à la recherche de gens à aider. Il reste un moment en bas, elle devine qu'il est en train de farfouiller dans la cuisine, puis l'escalier craque sous ses pieds.

**\- Abby, tu dors ?,** demande doucement son mari en entrant dans leur chambre.

Question rhétorique. Il sait qu'elle ne dort pas. Parce que, comme elle, il n'y arrive pas.

**\- Non, vas-y, entre,** lui répond-t-elle en se redressant.

Il s'assoit près d'elle, sur le lit. Il lui a amené une miche de pain et un peu de fromage.

**\- Il faut que tu manges avant que nous allions voir la diffusion de l'émission.**

Elle lui sourit faiblement, touchée par son attention. Son mari a toujours eu un don pour prendre soin des autres. Peut-être plus encore qu'elle, qui est pourtant médecin. Elle attrape la nourriture qu'il lui tend, picorant lentement dedans, tandis qu'il la couve du regard. Il l'a toujours couvée du regard. Mais plus encore depuis ces quatre derniers jours. Même si son regard est empli de tristesse.

**\- On se met en route ?,** lui propose-t-il une fois qu'elle a terminé.

Elle hoche la tête et sort du lit. Jake la prend par la main et l'entraîne dehors, vers la Grand-Place. Comme depuis la Moisson, elle sent les regards posés sur eux alors qu'elle traverse la Ville. Mais elle reste digne, répondant aux gens qui la saluent d'un poli « Bonsoir madame la maire ».

Quand Jake et Abby arrivent sur la place, ils tombent nez à nez avec Octavia Blake, la petite sœur de Bellamy, et Lincoln, son petit ami. La jeune fille a l'air marquée et un peu fatiguée, mais elle semble tenir le coup. Ou alors, elle sait bien donner le change.

**\- Madame la maire, monsieur Griffin,** les salue Octavia, alors que Lincoln leur adresse un signe de tête poli.

Jake leur sourit en retour.

**\- Bonsoir tous les deux,** répond Abby. **Comment vas-tu Octavia, tu t'en sors ?**

La jeune fille hausse les épaules.

**\- Je pourrais vous poser la même question… Et je pense qu'on aurait la même réponse. Je fais tout pour que ça aille, même si la situation ne le permet pas. **

Abby pose une main maternelle sur le visage de la jeune sœur de Bellamy, qui accepte ce geste d'affection avec un sourire triste.

**\- D'ailleurs, madame la maire…**

**\- Appelle-moi Abby, je t'en prie.**

**\- Abby… J'ai un service à vous demander. Je n'ai pas pensé à venir vous voir avant, je…**

Elle hésite.

**\- Tu avais la tête ailleurs,** complète la mère de Clarke d'une voix douce. **Ce qui est normal. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?**

**\- Je me demandais si vous pouviez me prendre comme assistante au centre médical. J'aimerais beaucoup devenir docteur et je pense que j'apprendrais plus vite avec vous. Et puis…**

Encore une fois, la jeune fille cherche ses mots.

**\- Ca t'évitera de trop penser à ce qu'il se passe là-bas,** devine Abby.

Octavia hoche la tête, visiblement rassurée qu'elle la comprenne si bien. Si la mère de Clarke appréhende si bien les sentiments de la petite brune, c'est parce qu'elle les partage.

**\- Ce sera un vrai plaisir, Octavia. Demain, il n'y a pas de diffusion prévue. Alors rejoins-moi au centre médial après tes cours. On discutera de la meilleure manière d'organiser tout ça.**

La jeune fille lui adresse un sourire reconnaissant.

**\- Merci beaucoup, Abby. ****À**** demain alors.**

**\- ****À**** demain, Octavia. Lincoln.**

Les deux jeunes s'éloignent, main dans la main.

**\- C'est très bien ce que tu fais là, Abby,** lui souffle Jake au creux de l'oreille.

**\- Elle le mérite. Et puis, c'est toi-même qui me l'a dit, il y a quelques années. Il y a de la volonté dans le regard des Blake, il faut juste leur donner un petit coup de main…**

Abby observe Octavia et Lincoln, qui s'installent à même le sol, au milieu de leur groupe d'amis. À la manière dont ils les accueillent, elle sait que la petite Blake sera toujours bien entourée, quoi qu'il arrive.

* * *

_Et voilà ! Un chapitre spécial point de vue des Griffin ladies :) Bon, certains ont peut-être trouvé ça un peu long sur Abby. J'ai hésité parce que je sais que beaucoup de gens ne l'aiment pas, mais j'avais quand même envie de développer ce qu'elle pouvait vivre, alors j'ai fait ce choix. Du côté de Clarke et Bellamy, ça vous plaît ? Et oui, c'est Clarke qui est un peu jalouse, même si elle ne s'en rend pas forcément vraiment compte ;)_

_Merci aux reviewers guest à qui je n'ai pas pu envoyer de message privé, ma petite Caro, lila, samla, Bouhouhou et katniss._

_Je vous demande d'avance de m'excuser, mais il n'y aura pas de chapitre publié jeudi. Je rentre voir ma famille dans le Nord pour le week-end, notamment mes petits frères que je n'ai pas vus depuis un moment. Je n'aurai donc pas vraiment le temps. Désolée._

_Mais je serai de retour dès lundi, avec un chapitre tout neuf, tout frais et un petit peu plus long. Au programme : l'annonce des notes, Clarke et Bellamy briefés par Keenan, une poésie déclamée (oui oui oui !) et la réponse que certains attendent : Raven x Murphy ou Raven x Finn ? Des pronostiques ?_

_En attendant, vous pouvez me retrouver sur Tumblr : ivefoundmycenter._

_Des bisous, bonne semaine, soyez sages et n'oubliez pas de me laisser votre avis :)_

_Estelle _


	11. Chapter 11 : Cours de maintien

_Holà les chatons :) J'espère que vous allez bien ! Mes trois petits jours dans le Nord m'ont fait beaucoup de bien, même si ça a été dur de se taper le train à 8h du matin dimanche pour bosser l'après-midi…_

_Mille mercis pour toutes vos reviews sur le dernier chapitre, c'est ultra gentil de votre part de prendre un peu de temps pour me laisser votre avis, ça me rend toute niaise :') ahaha _

_Bonne lecture, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira ! _

* * *

**Chapitre 11 : Cours de maintien**

_« Vous avez fait des fiches sur nous ? »_

Assis sur le canapé entre Clarke et Ulysse, Bellamy joue avec le ruban bordeaux d'Octavia, qui ne quitte pas son poignet. Il est nerveux. Dans quelques instants, les notes des tributs seront annoncées à la télévision, influençant ainsi la suite des jeux. Les musiques des publicités diffusées sur l'écran son stridentes et Keenan fait les 100 pas dans le salon. Cela n'aide pas Bellamy à se détendre.

**\- Mais où est Marcus ?,** ne cesse-t-elle de répéter.

Kane ne s'est pas montré au dîner. En constatant cela, l'hôtesse a envoyé quelqu'un le chercher dans sa chambre, assurant qu'il était important qu'ils mangent tous ensemble avant de découvrir les notes de Clarke et Bellamy. Il n'y était pas. Il n'était pas dans l'appartement. Personne ne l'a vu depuis sa joute verbale de la veille avec le jeune tribut. Qui a été soigneusement cachée à Keenan.

**\- Tu penses qu'il a pris la mouche après ce que tu lui as dit hier soir ?,** souffle Clarke à l'oreille de son partenaire.

**\- Je pense qu'il n'en a rien à faire de ce que je lui dis et de mon avis,** répond-t-il en haussant les épaules.

Bellamy espère surtout que, malgré son comportement d'hier soir, Kane est en train de leur chercher des sponsors.

**\- Keenan, asseyez-vous, il va finir par arriver,** dit doucement Héra, en tentant de calmer l'hôtesse.

**\- Et puis, même s'il rate la diffusion en direct, il pourra voir l'une des 50 rediffusions qui passeront cette nuit et demain,** ajoute Ulysse avec un sourire.

**\- Mais tout de même, tout de même…**

Elle n'a pas le temps d'enchaîner sur son troisième « tout de même » que les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrent, laissant apparaître Marcus et son visage toujours aussi impassible et fermé. Sans un mot, il s'installe dans un fauteuil, provoquant un léger malaise.

**\- Et bien, et bien, et bien, enfin parmi nous, Marcus,** se réjouit Keenan.

Kane ne prend même pas la peine de lui répondre.

**\- Alors, pas de bagarre avec d'autres tributs aujourd'hui ?,** demande-t-il à Clarke et Bellamy.

**\- Moi non, mais Clarke a failli gifler la fille du six**, glisse le jeune homme, malicieux.

Il voit sa partenaire lever les yeux au ciel, l'air amusée malgré tout. En face d'eux, Marcus les détaille du regard.

**\- Et vos séances privées ?**

Bellamy voit Clarke grimacer.

**\- Je n'ai rien fait d'exceptionnel,** lâche-t-elle, un peu dépitée. **J'ai fait le parcours du combattant le plus dur, dans un temps correct, mais ce n'était pas extraordinaire. **

**\- Avec le capital sympathie que tu as déjà, l'ordinaire devrait être suffisant,** affirme Marcus. **Et toi Bellamy ? Tu as fait ce que tu fais de mieux ? Tu as grogné et bougonné devant les Juges ?**

Le jeune homme adresse un regard assassin à son mentor, alors que Clarke et les deux stylistes ne peuvent s'empêcher de pouffer. « Crétin », pense Bellamy, tout en reconnaissant intérieurement que si le sarcasme de Kane était destiné quelqu'un d'autre – au hasard, Keenan – il serait en train de rire avec les autres.

**\- En partie,** réplique-t-il. **Mais j'ai aussi tiré une série de lances et de couteaux en plein cœur des cibles.**

Le mentor esquisse un petit sourire satisfait.

**\- Bon boulot. On verra si ça a plu aux Juges.**

La dernière publicité – vantant les mérites d'un produit miraculeux qui permettrait soit disant d'éradiquer toute pilosité sur les jambes – s'achève, pour laisser place au générique des Hunger Games. Keenan ne peut s'empêcher de fredonner le morceau en dodelinant la tête. Les visages radieux de Caesar Flickerman et de Claudius Templesmith apparaissent à l'écran.

**\- Bonsoir, bonsoir !,** lance Caesar avec enthousiasme. **Nous sommes ravis de vous retrouver ce soir, pour vous annoncer les notes obtenues par nos 24 tributs, après leurs trois jours d'entraînement !**

Les deux commentateurs échangent un moment sur le niveau de cette année, qui est assez « incroyable » selon eux – ils disent ça tous les ans – avant de lancer l'annonce. Chaque tribut est présenté tour à tour, le garçon, puis la fille, à partir du district un et jusqu'au douze.

**\- L'avantage d'être du district douze, c'est que le suspense dure jusqu'au bout !,** assure Keenan.

Bellamy ne relève même pas. Il sait que c'est peine perdue. Il se concentre plutôt sur la première photo qui s'affiche. Gustus. A côté de son visage féroce, le chiffre 10 s'inscrit en rouge. Il a décroché un 10 sur 12. C'est souvent la meilleure note obtenue. Le 12 n'a jamais été atteint et le nombre de tributs ayant eu un 11 se compte sur les doigts d'une main. Les sponsors risquent de se précipiter pour parrainer Gustus. Tous les tributs de carrière décrochent une note comprise entre 8 et 10. Même Artigas, le très jeune garçon du deux, parvient à obtenir un 8.

Bellamy ne peut s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil à Clarke quand il est annoncé qu'Echo a décroché un 7. La jeune fille tente de garder un visage impassible, mais se mordille la lèvre inférieure. Juste avant eux, le petit Zoran a décroché un 5, tandis que la jeune Charlotte a obtenu un 4. Le regard de Bellamy croise celui de Clarke, qui grimace. C'est vraiment mal parti pour les deux enfants.

Alors qu'il voit son visage s'étaler sur l'écran, Bellamy se redresse et déglutit. Comme à chaque fois qu'il est stressé, il triture nerveusement le petit ruban d'Octavia, le faisant glisser autour de son poignet. Et, à sa grande surprise, il voit le chiffre 9 se former. 9. Il a décroché un 9. Autour de lui, tout le monde applaudit.

**\- Bravoooo Bellamy !,** s'écrie Keenan. **C'est fantastique !**

Ulysse lui adresse une tape amicale sur l'épaule.

**\- Bien joué,** lui chuchote Clarke avec un petit sourire.

**\- Merci,** répond-t-il avec un clin d'œil. **Maintenant, c'est ton tour.**

En effet, une grande photo de Clarke est maintenant visible sur la télévision. Le silence se fait à nouveau dans le salon. Jusqu'à ce qu'un 7 apparaisse à côté de son visage, déclenchant encore une fois des applaudissements.

**\- Un 7 ! Elle a eu un 7 !,** glapit Keenan en sautant sur ses pieds. **Un 7 et un 9 la même année pour le district douze, mon dieu, mais ça n'était jamais arrivé ! Olala, c'est magnifique, je suis tellement, tellement, tellement contente et tellement fière de vous ! **

Ulysse et Héra se lèvent à leur tour, en félicitant à la fois Clarke et Bellamy, qui se remettent eux aussi debout. Le jeune homme est extrêmement soulagé. Un 9, c'est énorme, il n'aurait jamais pensé avoir autant. Et un 7 pour Clarke, ça reste très bon, surtout pour quelqu'un du district douze. Il se tourne vers elle pour la féliciter, mais elle semble avoir eu la même idée, puisqu'elle vient percuter son torse.

**\- Outch !,** lâche-t-elle alors que son front se cogne contre le menton de Bellamy.

Le jeune homme se frotte le bas du visage en grimaçant, mais constate très vite que Clarke n'a pas bougé d'un iota et qu'elle reste très près de lui. Alors, instinctivement, sans trop savoir pourquoi, il passe ses bras autour de la blonde, dans une étreinte un peu maladroite.

**\- Félicitations,** lui glisse-t-il au creux de l'oreille.

Ils sont séparés par Keenan, qui s'intercale entre eux pour les enlacer tour à tour, toujours aussi extatique. Du coin de l'œil, Bellamy remarque que Clarke a les joues légèrement roses. Il constate aussi que Marcus, contrairement aux autres, est resté assis.

**\- Satisfait ?,** lance le tribut à son mentor.

Ce dernier acquiesce d'un hochement de tête.

**\- Et maintenant ?,** demande Bellamy.

**\- Maintenant, on attaque la préparation des interviews.**

* * *

Au petit-déjeuner, Clarke écoute Keenan déblatérer sur les multiples « performances » d'elle et Bellamy depuis la Moisson et sur le capital sympathie qu'ils ont engrangé. Leur hôtesse est tellement enthousiaste et fière d'eux que ça attendrit la jeune fille. Elle sirote son chocolat chaud, répondant à Keenan de temps à autre, souriant régulièrement.

Ce matin, elle se sent détendue. Elle ne s'attendait pas à décrocher une telle note la veille. Un 7, pour elle qui pensait n'avoir aucun talent en dehors du dessin et de la médecine, c'est inespéré. Et comme Marcus a visiblement prévu de les faire avancer en duo, elle pourra aussi bénéficier du rayonnement du 9 de Bellamy. Ce dernier les rejoint d'ailleurs dans la salle à manger et se laisse tomber sur la chaise vide à côté de Clarke.

**\- Bonjour Bellamy !,** l'accueille Keenan, toute guillerette. **Bien dormi ?**

**\- Très bien, merci. Marcus arrive quand pour la préparation ?, **demande-t-il en attrapant un petit pain, qu'il recouvre de beurre et de cassonade.

**\- Il nous rejoindra cet après-midi. Ce matin, vous allez travailler avec moi,** explique l'hôtesse. **Nous allons passer quatre heures ensemble, pour améliorer votre présentation.**

**\- Notre présentation ?,** répète Clarke.

**\- Oui oui oui, votre prestance, la manière dont vous parlez, dont vous vous tenez.**

Clarke échange un regard avec Bellamy. Voilà qui s'annonce comme une pure partie de plaisir…

**\- Allez, dépêchez-vous de manger, nous avons du pain sur la planche**, les presse Keenan.

Une fois leurs petits-déjeuners terminés, ils passent dans le salon. Clarke remarque de suite les chaussures aux talons d'une bonne dizaine de centimètres posés sur la table et la robe verte aux multiples volants et frous-frous suspendue au mur. Alors que Keenan les invite à s'assoir sur le canapé, elle prie pour ne pas avoir à porter cette robe demain soir, pour l'interview. Elle est persuadée que si elle porte ça, elle ressemblera à une laitue géante.

**\- Alors alors alors,** dit l'hôtesse en prenant place en face d'eux, dans un petit fauteuil recouvert de daim violet. **J'espère que vous êtes en forme, ces quatre heures vont être plutôt intenses.**

Elle farfouille dans un grand sac posé à ses pieds et en sort une épaisse pile de petites feuilles rectangulaires.

**\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?,** demande Clarke, intriguée.

**\- Quelques petite fiches sur lesquelles j'ai pris des notes sur vous, sur vos points forts et vos points faibles.**

**\- Vous avez fait des fiches sur nous ?, **lâche Bellamy, visiblement interloqué.

**\- Il le fallait, pour vous préparer correctement,** se défend Keenan.

**\- Et on peut connaître nos points forts alors ?**

La jeune femme entreprend alors de leur présenter l'image qu'ils renvoient auprès du Capitole. Clarke et Bellamy sont forcés d'admettre qu'elle a fait un gros travail de recherche. Outre ce qu'elle a appris sur eux au cours des moments passés ensemble, Keenan a regardé tous les reportages diffusés sur les tributs en général et eux deux en particulier, a analysé toutes leurs apparitions télévisuelles, a écouté tous les commentaires de Caesar Flickerman et Claudius Templesmith en répertoriant ce qu'ils disaient sur les deux jeunes du douze et a rendu visite à une bonne partie du gratin du Capitole, pour avoir leurs avis sur Clarke et Bellamy.

Il en ressort plusieurs choses. Les gens du Capitole trouvent Clarke très belle, mais n'arrivent pas à comprendre qui elle est, car ils la trouvent un peu trop fermée. Bellamy est également apprécié pour sa beauté, mais aussi pour son courage. En revanche, son côté parfois un peu grognon peut le desservir auprès de certaines personnes.

**\- Wahou, mais vous n'avez pas fait les choses à moitié,** salue Bellamy après son exposé.

Keenan se redresse en souriant, apparemment très satisfaite de la remarque du jeune homme.

**\- L'objectif de ce matin est donc que vous ayez l'air parfaitement à l'aise et détendus, pour que les téléspectateurs aient l'impression que vous êtes ici comme chez vous,** explique Keenan.

Clarke lève un sourcil, peu convaincue. Elle ne pense pas réussir à être vraiment à l'aise au milieu de gens qui l'envoient se faire tuer.

**\- D'ailleurs, première étape, Clarke, évite ce petit mouvement de sourcils,** ordonne l'hôtesse. **Ca te donne un air hautain, on dirait que tu méprises tout le monde autour de toi.**

À la droite de la jeune fille, Bellamy lâche un petit rire moqueur. Clarke lui répond d'un coup de coude dans les côtes.

**\- Et arrête de frapper ton partenaire, voyons !,** s'emballe Keenan. **Quelle image tu vas renvoyer ! Olala, mais il faut tout t'expliquer…**

Cette fois-ci, Bellamy éclate d'un rire franc. Clarke croise les bras et se retient de lui balancer un coussin du canapé en pleine figure. Ce serait sûrement mauvais pour son image.

**\- Et décroise les bras, tu as l'air d'être sur la défensive. Garde-les toujours le long du corps.**

La jeune fille s'exécute, de mauvaise grâce.

**\- Voilà, c'est beaucoup mieux,** apprécie Keenan. **Mais toi Bellamy, ne te moque pas trop de Clarke. Tu as aussi énormément de choses à corriger. Il faut que tu te redresses et que tu relèves la tête, sinon tu as l'air trapu et apeuré.**

Clarke ne peut s'empêcher d'adresser un sourire moqueur à son voisin, alors que celui-ci bougonne.

**\- Et arrête de grogner et de maugréer quand tu parles, tu ressembles à un petit sauvageon !,** lâche l'hôtesse.

La jeune blonde pose ses deux mains sur sa bouche pour dissimuler le rire qui monte dans sa gorge. Elle se rend compte que Bellamy et elle vont vraiment en prendre pour leur grade durant toute la matinée. Mais venant de Keenan, elle se dit que ce n'est pas méchant.

**\- Nous allons travailler votre entrée sur scène,** annonce leur hôtesse. **Bellamy, tu peux rester habillé comme ça. Clarke, en revanche, je veux que tu enfiles cette robe,** ajoute-t-elle en désignant l'amas de dentelle verte accroché derrière elle.

Clarke grimace. C'est exactement ce qu'elle redoutait. Keenan l'envoie se changer. La jeune fille a du mal à enfiler la robe, tant elle est compliquée. Et horrible. Quand elle revient dans le salon, elle remarque que Bellamy doit faire tous les efforts du monde pour se retenir de rire, en la voyant dans sa robe surchargée.

**\- Olala, mais qu'est-ce que tu as l'air guindée…,** se désole Keenan.

**\- C'est parce que je ne porte jamais de robes aussi longues,** se plaint Clarke.

**\- C'est vrai, elle a failli déchirer sa tenue de la parade en descendant du char,** rigole Bellamy, s'attirant un regard noir de la jeune fille.

**\- On va travailler ça,** assure Keenan en lui tendant la paire de chaussures qui était posée sur la table.

**\- Je dois porter ça aussi ?,** demande Clarke, en connaissant d'avance la réponse.

**\- Mais oui oui oui, absolument, radicalement. Demain soir, tu auras à coup sûr des talons, c'est bien plus féminin.**

La jeune tribut s'assied sur le canapé et enfile les chaussures. Elle souffle un grand coup, avant de se lever. Les talons sont vertigineux, elle a du mal à garder l'équilibre. Keenan demande à Bellamy de se mettre debout à son tour et elle leur ordonne de marcher à travers le salon, corrigeant leur démarche, leur allure et la manière dont ils se tiennent. Bizarrement, Clarke trouve tout cela beaucoup plus fatiguant que l'entraînement et que les parcours du combattant. Leur hôtesse se montre très stricte, mais uniquement parce qu'elle veut qu'ils réussissent leurs interviews. Du moins, c'est ce que se dit Clarke pour ne pas lui en vouloir.

**\- C'est bon, nous en avons terminé avec la marche, **annonce Keenan après presque deux heures de déambulation dans la pièce.

Soulagée, Clarke s'assied dans le canapé, alors que Bellamy s'y laisse carrément tomber.

**\- Bellamy !,** s'écrie l'hôtesse, visiblement offusquée.

**\- Je sais, je sais, je dois m'asseoir avec un peu plus de distinction,** bougonne-t-il.

Keenan ouvre la bouche pour lui répondre.

**\- Et je ne dois pas grogner,** ajoute le jeune homme avant qu'elle ne prenne la parole.

**\- Et il faut que tu arrêtes de jouer avec ce ruban accroché à ton poignet, ça te donne l'air stressé. Tu ne veux pas l'enlever ?**

**\- Non,** répond-t-il d'un ton ferme, qui ne laisse la place à aucune discussion possible.

Mais l'hôtesse ne se laisse pas démonter et enchaîne sur la suite du programme.

**\- Bon bon bon, nous allons maintenant nous attaquer à votre position assise.**

Et pendant plus d'une heure, Keenan leur montre comment se tenir dans le fauteuil, la manière dont ils doivent lever leur tête et autres détails qui leur paraissent futiles. Elle salue le « port de tête princier » de Clarke, ce qui provoque un rictus chez Bellamy, qui met ensuite un point d'honneur à l'appeler Princesse dans chaque phrase qu'il lui adresse.

**\- C'est une magnifique idée ce surnom, je suis sûre que le public adorerait !,** s'extasie d'ailleurs Keenan, alors que Clarke ouvre des grands yeux effarés.

Jamais de la vie. Bellamy va lui payer ce coup-là. Heureusement, l'hôtesse passe à autre chose, pour leur faire travailler leur voix et la manière dont ils s'expriment. Selon elle, ils ont des progrès à faire en matière de diction, surtout le jeune homme.

**\- Tiens Bellamy, lève-toi et lis-nous ça à voix haute et intelligible,** lui ordonne-t-elle en lui tendant l'une de ses petites fiches.

**\- Qu'est-ce que ça ?,** questionne-t-il en attrapant la feuille de papier.

**\- Un poème de ma poète préférée. **

**\- Votre poète préférée ?,** répète Bellamy.

Sa poète préférée ?

**\- Oui oui oui, Pandora Shepherd ! **

**\- Je ne connais pas du tout.**

**\- Tout le Capitole se l'arrache, elle écrit de magnifiques textes d'amour…,** répond Keenan, l'air rêveur.

**\- Et je dois lire ça ?,** demande le jeune homme, interloqué.

**\- Tu dois le déclamer !,** assure l'hôtesse.

Clarke sent que ça va devenir très drôle.

* * *

Bellamy se met debout, sa feuille de papier à la main, les regards de Clarke et de Keenan posés sur lui. Il se sent très stupide. Et se dit que ça ne va pas s'arranger, quand il découvre le texte qui s'étale sous ses yeux. Un poème d'amour. Maudite Pandora Shepherd.

**\- Allez allez allez, Bellamy, lance-toi !,** l'encourage Keenan. **Tu sais, il n'y a pas si longtemps, Pandora Shepherd était à ta place.**

Le jeune homme la regarde sans comprendre.

**\- Mais oui, elle est la seule gagnante issue du district dix. Après sa victoire, elle a décidé de s'installer au Capitole et de devenir poète.**

Écrire des poèmes d'amour après avoir tué d'autres enfants. Soit.

**\- Bon, Bellamy, on ne va pas y passer la journée,** s'exclame l'hôtesse, avec une pointe d'exaspération dans la voix.

**\- Mais oui Bellamy, vas-y, lis nous cette poésie,** l'encourage Clarke avec un sourire moqueur.

Les dents serrées, il lui adresse un regard noir. Il s'éclaircit la gorge, avant de commencer sa lecture, d'une voix forte et en s'appliquant sur l'articulation.

**\- « **_**Il y a des rêves, des promesses, des mirages, qui reviennent cent fois. Des images et des lèvres, des visages, on n'est pas de bois. Et toutes ces lettres qu'on ne finit pas... »**_

Ses yeux passent de la feuille à Keenan et Clarke. Surtout à Clarke.

_**\- « Il y a ces films et ces livres, ces poèmes, qui ne parlent que de ça. Et ces yeux, ces regards, ces sourires, qu'on ne croise qu'une seule fois. Ce temps qui passe, tous ces mots qu'on ne dit pas… »**_

L'expression sur le visage de Clarke a changé. Elle n'est plus amusée. Elle semble captivée par ce qu'il est en train de lire.

_**\- « **__**À**__** qui il sert, cet amour qui est en nous ? **__**À**__** qui on le donne ? Tous ces rêves qui nous secouent… Si c'est pour personne, à qui on l'avoue ? **__**À**__** quoi elle sert, cette musique qu'on joue partout ? Pour qui elle sonne ? Notre cœur, qui bat, qui bout, à qui on le donne ? **__**À**__** qui on l'avoue ? »**_

Il remarque que la jeune blonde s'est redressée, comme pour mieux l'écouter. Quand il croise son regard, il la voit déglutir.

_**\- « Il y a des ciels, il y a des soirs, des étoiles qui nous donnent l'espoir. Des matins, il y a des roses, il y a des bleus qui recouvrent le noir, comme un début d'histoire. Je veux la mer, le soleil, des photos, pour nous éblouir. Je veux pleurer pour un rien, espérer, attendre et courir, donner sans réfléchir. »**_

Étrangement, il ne se sent plus stupide, ni gêné. La manière dont Clarke le fixe le met en confiance.

_**\- « **__**À**__** quoi il sert, cet amour qui est en nous ? **__**À**__** qui on le donne ? Ces colères et ces tabous, si c'est pour personne, à qui on l'avoue ? **__**À**__** quoi elle sert, cette vie qu'on vit malgré tout ? **__**À**__** qui on la donne ? Pourquoi se battre jusqu'au bout, si c'est pour personne ? **__**À**__** qui on la voue ? »**_

Alors qu'il achève sa lecture, un silence s'installe quelque secondes. Il ne voit plus que Clarke, qui ne le lâche pas du regard, la bouche légèrement entrouverte, comme surprise par ce moment suspendu. Mais Keenan, qui, comme souvent, ne remarque rien, brise cet instant.

**\- Bellamy, Bellamy, Bellamy, c'était fantastique !,** s'extasie-t-elle en se levant et en s'approchant de lui. **Tu vois, quand tu veux, tu peux parler de manière intelligible, sans bougonner ! On est tout de suite beaucoup plus intéressé parce que tu dis. Demain soir, pendant l'interview, il faudra absolument que tu parles avec cet aplomb là, tout le monde sera suspendu à tes lèvres.**

**\- Hmm ? Ah oui, merci Keenan,** répond distraitement le jeune homme, ses yeux toujours plongés dans ceux de Clarke.

Il n'arrive pas à mettre de mots sur ce qu'il ressent à cet instant. Mais une chose est sûre : un tribut ne devrait pas ressentir ça à l'égard de l'une de ses concurrentes.

* * *

Assis au pied du barrage du district douze, John observe son petit groupe d'amis, qui a pris ses quartiers le long de l'étroit cours d'eau, au cœur de la forêt.

Lincoln et Octavia sont installés un peu plus bas, sur une grande pierre plate, discutant paisiblement. Octavia est très calme, depuis le départ de son frère. Loin de la gamine insouciante qu'elle avait l'habitude d'être. Comme si elle avait gagné en maturité en l'espace de quelques jours. Lincoln est fidèle à lui-même. Pas très bavard, sauf quand il est avec Octavia. Il veille sur elle, nuit et jour. John sait que c'est ce que Bellamy aurait voulu et ça le soulage de savoir que quelqu'un s'occupe de la jeune fille. Lui n'aurait pas pu.

Sur la rive opposée, Nathan est penché sur des arbustes, occupé à ramasser des mûres et des groseilles. Raven lui a proposé son aide, mais il préfère faire ça seul. Il a toujours du mal à s'habituer à l'absence de son partenaire de chasse et de cueillette. John respecte cela et ne veut pas s'imposer. Il le laisse donc se faire, peu à peu, à l'idée que Bellamy est parti.

Entre les deux rives, les pieds dans l'eau, le bas de leurs pantalons relevés, Jasper et Monty pataugent, s'amusant à faire des ricochets. Si Monty s'en sort à merveille, son meilleur ami est, lui, catastrophique. Les cailloux qu'il lance coulent lamentablement dans l'eau, sans parvenir à faire le moindre bond à la surface. Chacune de ses tentatives, conclue par un échec, provoque des rires chez Raven, restée de l'autre côté, non loin de Nathan.

L'ambiance au sein du groupe est plus détendue depuis hier soir. Les bonnes notes annoncées pour Bellamy et, dans une moindre mesure, pour Clarke ont provoqué une salve d'applaudissement sur la Grand-Place du district. Et un regain de confiance chez les amis du jeune tribut. Ils semblent croire de plus en plus en une possible victoire de Bellamy.

Pourtant, John ne s'enflamme pas. Ce n'est pas son genre. Il reste prudent. On a déjà vu des tributs ayant décroché un dix se faire tuer en moins d'une journée. Et puis, connaissant Bellamy, il serait capable de faire quelque chose de stupide pour aider Clarke Griffin. En y pensant, le jeune homme secoue la tête. Il n'en revient toujours pas que son ami se soit retrouvé embarqué dans cette galère en même temps que la fille qui le fait craquer depuis des années. Même si Bellamy n'osera jamais l'avouer.

**\- ****À**** quoi tu penses, Murphy ?,** lui demande Raven en le rejoignant et en se laissant tomber dans l'herbe, à sa droite.

**\- Hmm ?**

**\- ****À**** quoi tu penses ?,** répète la jeune fille. **Tu as l'air perdu depuis tout à l'heure. Tu gardes la bouche ouverte et tu as ce regard vide, un peu bovin…**

Elle rigole toute seule, satisfaite de sa moquerie.

**\- Tsss…,** grogne John. **Toi, au contraire, je te trouve bien joyeuse.**

**\- J'ai le droit d'être joyeuse, Bellamy a décroché une super note et le Capitole l'adore**, réplique-t-elle. Il y a de l'espoir.

**\- Tu es trop optimiste, Raven. Une bonne note, ce n'est qu'une minuscule étape vers la victoire.**

**\- Mais c'est une étape quand même,** rétorque la jeune fille. **Pour une fois dans ta vie, John Murphy, sois un peu positif.**

**\- Je ne vais pas positiver pour si peu.**

**\- Alors laisse-moi positiver si j'en ai envie. Mais pitié, arrête de faire la gueule. On a besoin d'espérer et si tu tires pour le temps cette tronche, tu vas plomber tout le monde.**

**\- T'es vraiment chiante quand tu t'y mets,** grince le jeune homme en levant les yeux au ciel.

**\- Je sais.**

Raven se penche pour poser sa tête sur l'épaule droite de John, qui ne s'y attendait pas du tout. Il la regarde, un peu surpris. Dans leur amitié, il n'y a jamais eu de place pour les contacts physiques de ce genre. Elle les réserve, habituellement, à Jasper et Monty.

**\- John, on a besoin que tu sois avec nous sur ce coup-là. Que tu nous soutiennes,** murmure-t-elle.

**\- Hmm…**

Il ne sait pas quoi répondre de plus. Les cheveux de Raven lui chatouillent le cou et le menton. Il n'avait jamais remarqué qu'elle sentait si bon. Une légère odeur de lavande, comme celle que l'on trouve derrière l'école.

**\- On est tous ensemble dans cette galère,** continue la jeune brune en jouant avec ses mains, tout près du genou de John. **On doit espérer et attendre son retour tous ensemble.**

Il attend un moment avant de prendre la parole, cherchant ses mots. Et elle respecte ça.

**\- Je vais faire un effort,** promet-il simplement à voix basse, en passant délicatement son bras autour de la taille de la jeune fille.

Et c'est ensemble, l'un contre l'autre et sans dire un mot, qu'ils continuent à observer leur groupe d'amis.

* * *

_Alors, pas mal de petites choses dans ce chapitre, j'espère que ça vous a plu !_

_Le coaching par Keenan, ça vous a fait rire ? J'adore écrire sur ce personnage en tout cas. Vous avez aimé l'instant poésie ? Pour information, le poème que déclame Bellamy est en fait une chanson de Michel Berger (Pandora Shepherd… Shepherd, Berger… Voilà voilà, ne me jugez pas ahah), qui s'appelle « A quoi il sert ». Je suis une fana de chanson française et je trouvais que celle-ci se prêtait plutôt bien à l'histoire ici._

_J'ai finalement opté pour le Raven x Murphy. C'est ce qui avait votre préférence visiblement et, surtout, je me suis dit que, vu qu'il n'y avait que des petits passages dans le douze, je n'aurai pas le temps de développer vraiment une relation de haine/amour entre Finn et Raven. Du coup, ça aurait été bancal ou j'aurais passé moins de temps sur Clarke et Bellamy. Voilà pourquoi j'ai fait ce choix._

_Autre petit détail, je reviens du Nord, alors OUI, je fais manger de la cassonade à Bellamy, là encore, ne me jugez pas… Et encore, je n'ai pas poussé le vice jusqu'à préciser que c'était de la cassonade belge ahah (Oui, parce que, pour tout vous dire, j'ai des origines belges ^^)_

_Merci aux personnes qui reviewent en guest (j'ai toujours peur d'en oublier…) : katniss (qui était visiblement très pressée ahah), Bouhouhou (merci pour tes avis toujours si gentils), ma Caro, enaeco (ta review était tout simplement adorable, elle m'a donné un grand sourire ! Je ne sais pas encore combien de chapitre aura cette histoire, parce que je n'ai pas du tout fini de l'écrire…) et lila. Pandora, j'espère que tu as aimé le personnage héhé.  
_

_Ne me lancez pas de tomates pourries, mais encore une fois, il n'y aura pas de chapitre jeudi… Après mes trois jours en famille dans le Nord, je vais passer quatre jours à Lyon, voir mes copains d'amouuur, du coup je n'aurai pas le temps de poster. Mais normalement, ça n'arrivera plus, vu que ce sont les seules « vacances » que j'aurai avant septembre (bonjour l'angoisse). D'ailleurs, si vous voulez suivre mes petites aventures lyonnaises, n'hésitez pas à me demander mon instagram ou mon twitter, je vous balance ça en mp :)_

_Dans le prochain chapitre, lundi donc, Marcus présentera ses idées pour les interviews et le passage dans le district sera centré sur Octavia !_

_Plein plein de bisous, à lundi et n'oubliez pas de me dire ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre !_

_Estelle_

_(Mes notes d'auteurs sont de plus en plus longues, je suis vraiment trop bavarde…)_


	12. Chapitre 12 : La stratégie

_Coucou les chatons ! Comment allez-vous ? J'ai passé un week-end de fou à Lyon, ça fait du bien :)_

_Merci beaucoup pour toutes vos reviews, toujours aussi adorables. On approche doucement de la 300e, c'est juste dingue ! Je vous l'annonce maintenant pour éviter d'oublier (petite tête que je suis), mais la personne qui postera le 300__e__ avis aura le droit de me poser une question sur la suite de l'histoire, autre que « qui gagne les Jeux ? » évidemment ahah. Mais par exemple sur les alliances à venir etc._

_Mauvaise nouvelle, mon ordinateur a rendu l'âme en début de semaine dernière... J'ai dû en acheter un nouveau, mais j'ai perdu une partie de mes données, dont quelques chapitres que j'avais écrit en avance… Je vais essayer de rattraper ça au plus vite, histoire de ne pas avoir de retard de publication. _

_Et désolée à celles dont je lis les fictions, entre mon week-end lyonnais et mes soucis d'ordi, j'ai chopé un retard monstre… Mais je me rattrape très vite et je vous dis aussitôt ce que j'en pense !_

_Bonne lecture, on se retrouve en bas :)_

* * *

**Chapitre 12 : La stratégie**

_« Plus subtil »_

**\- Alors, le petit couple doré, vous êtes prêts à travailler ?, **lance Marcus quand Clarke et Bellamy le rejoignent dans le salon, après leur déjeuner.

**\- Ne nous appelez pas comme ça,** grogne Bellamy.

**\- Il va falloir vous y habituer,** réplique le mentor avec un air narquois.

Alors qu'ils s'installent dans le canapé, face à Marcus, Clarke le détaille du regard. C'est fou comme il a changé en quelques jours. Il reste assez distant et peu chaleureux, mais il leur parle de plus en plus. Certes, pour leur dire le strict nécessaire, toujours en rapport avec les Jeux et leurs stratégies. Mais c'est bien plus que ce à quoi la jeune fille s'attendait en montant dans le train qui l'a éloignée du district douze.

Pourtant, à ce moment précis, elle se demande ce que Marcus va pouvoir leur dire pendant les quatre longues heures de préparation qui s'annoncent. Autant elle n'avait aucun doute sur la capacité de Keenan à babiller pendant si longtemps, autant elle ne pense pas leur mentor capable d'y arriver. D'ailleurs, il demeure silencieux, se contentant de regarder Clarke et Bellamy de haut en bas.

**\- Bon, vous allez enfin nous expliquer votre fameuse stratégie ?,** demande finalement le jeune tribut, au bout de quelques minutes.

Clarke sait que, chaque année, tous les tributs ont une stratégie pour tenter d'attirer l'attention de la foule et ainsi les sponsors. Les carrières se montrent souvent forts et impressionnants, donnant l'impression d'être invincibles, pour séduire le public. Mais d'autres tributs arrivent à se démarquer par leur humour, leur originalité ou leurs histoires personnelles.

**\- J'y arrive. Vous vous en doutez probablement, on va continuer sur votre duo, qui marche bien.**

Clarke et Bellamy échangent un regard. Ils s'y attendaient.

**\- On va vraiment jouer sur la corde sensible. Il faut que vous touchiez le public. Vous vous en sentez capable ?**

À nouveau, Clarke jette un coup d'œil à Bellamy.

**\- On s'en sent capable,** répond fermement la jeune fille pour eux deux.

**\- Bien. Je vais vous résumer simplement ce que les gens perçoivent de votre histoire. Clarke, ils savent que tu es la fille du maire de ton district, issue d'une famille aisée. Bellamy, ils t'ont vu te porter volontaire pour un jeune homme qu'ils ne connaissent pas et ont été touchés par ta petite sœur. **

Les deux tributs hochent la tête. Ils savent déjà tout ça.

**\- On va jouer là-dessus,** explique Kane. **Clarke, tu vas raconter à quel point c'était dur d'être séparée de ta mère. Tu vas aussi glisser qu'elle est appréciée dans le district. Ce ne sera pas un mensonge, les habitants l'aiment bien là-bas. Tu vas également leur parler du fait qu'avant d'être moissonnée, tu comptais devenir médecin. Ça plaît toujours au public, les gens qui veulent défendre la veuve et l'orphelin. C'est noté ?**

**\- C'est noté,** acquiesce la jeune fille.

**\- Parfait. Bellamy,** continue le mentor en se tournant vers le tribut. **J'ai bien compris le jour de la Moisson que tu n'étais pas très enclin à parler de la raison qui t'a poussé à te porter volontaire. Pourtant, tu vas devoir le faire.**

**\- Mais…, **tente Bellamy.

**\- Pas de discussion, **le coupe Marcus. **Ça va plaire aux spectateurs de savoir que tu es prêt à te sacrifier pour le petit ami de ta sœur.**

**\- Comment vous savez que…,** commence le jeune homme.

**\- Dans le train, tu en as parlé à Clarke juste devant moi,** lui rappelle le mentor avant même qu'il ne termine sa phrase.

Donc, il écoutait toute leur conversation à ce moment-là… Clarke essaye de se rappeler de ce qu'elle a pu dire ce soir-là, espérant qu'il n'y avait rien de compromettant.

**\- Ah, je vois…**

**\- Alors on est d'accord, tu expliqueras tout ça à Caesar Flickerman quand il te posera la question ?**

**\- Si vous estimez que c'est nécessaire, **bougonne Bellamy.

**\- Ça l'est. Ça montrera à quel point tu es dévoué pour ta petite sœur. Tu as aussi le droit d'expliquer à quel point la vie était dure pour vous. Ca attendrira la foule.**

**\- Vous voulez que j'ai l'air d'un faible ?,** s'étonne le jeune homme.

**\- Non. Je veux que tu montres que tu as réussi à t'en sortir malgré les difficultés. Nuance.**

Marcus se tait un moment et recommence à les fixer attentivement. Mais Clarke s'impatiente.

**\- Vous avez dit que vous vouliez que l'on continue à jouer la carte du duo. Qu'est-ce que vous voulez qu'on fasse concrètement ?,** l'interroge-t-elle.

Le mentor pose son regard perçant sur la jeune fille.

**\- Les médias et les gens ici ne savent pas grand-chose de votre relation. Ils se doutent qu'il y a quelque chose entre vous, mais ils n'arrivent pas à mettre le doigt dessus et à démêler la nature de vos liens.**

**\- Parce qu'il n'y a rien de plus,** affirme Clarke.

**\- Vous êtes sûrs de ça ?**

La jeune fille baisse la tête en sentant le rouge lui monter aux joues. Elle est toujours un peu gênée par la manière dont elle s'est laissée aller à la contemplation de Bellamy, quand il a lu ce poème, ce matin. Elle a un peu honte de se l'avouer, mais elle avait presque l'impression qu'il lui déclamait ces mots. À côté d'elle, le jeune homme ne dit rien, mais elle n'ose pas le regarder.

**\- Quoi qu'il en soit,** reprend Marcus sans réellement attendre de réponse, **nous allons jouer là-dessus. Et c'est pour ça que, chacun votre tour, vous devez planter le décor de vos vies dans le district. Je suis persuadé que l'idylle de la petite princesse et du misérable va bien marcher.**

**\- Sympa pour moi…, **lâche Bellamy avec dépit.

**\- Range ton égo et ne le prends pas mal. Cette différence sociale qui existe entre vous va encore plus plaire au public. Ils y verront une histoire d'amour impossible.**

**\- Mais alors, vous voulez que l'on joue à être en couple ?,** demande Clarke sans trop comprendre où le mentor veut en venir.

**\- Mieux que ça. Plus subtil. Plus dramatique.**

Clarke a comme l'impression que Kane prend du plaisir à les faire mariner ainsi.

**\- Imaginez, deux jeunes, amoureux en secret l'un de l'autre depuis des années, sans jamais oser se l'avouer… Qui prendraient conscience, le soir de leur interview avant les Hunger Games, de leur attirance mutuelle…**

La bouche de la jeune fille s'ouvre sous le choc. Un rapide regard vers son voisin de droite et elle constate qu'il a les yeux écarquillés de surprise.

**\- Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ?,** leur demande Marcus, bien que les deux tributs savent que leur opinion compte peu, voire pas du tout.

En y réfléchissant bien, Clarke aurait encore préféré carrément jouer au couple. Là, elle a l'impression que cette situation va plus l'embrouiller qu'autre chose sur ce qu'elle peut ressentir pour son partenaire.

**\- C'est vrai que ce serait assez… spectaculaire,** dit finalement Bellamy, en faisant tourner son ruban bordeaux autour de son poignet.

**\- Du jamais vu,** renchérit Marcus, visiblement ravi de son idée. **Clarke ?**

La jeune blonde se rend compte qu'elle n'a toujours pas donné son avis. Elle rassemble ses idées et se convainc que c'est ce qu'il y a de mieux pour eux, pour la suite des Jeux, avant de prendre la parole.

**\- Le public devrait apprécier, en effet.**

**\- Les gens se battront pour vous sponsoriser et vous aider dans l'arène. On part sur ça alors ?,** propose Kane avec un sourire satisfait.

**\- On part sur ça,** répondent les deux tributs d'une même voix, avant d'échanger un regard gêné.

* * *

Alors qu'il se réveille doucement, le lendemain matin, Bellamy est surpris de trouver Ajax, Aspasie et Alceste à son chevet. Ils n'ont pas changé depuis la dernière fois.

**\- Bonjouuur Bellamy !, **s'exclame Ajax au milieu des piaillements de ses deux camarades. **Tu es prêt pour ta préparation pour l'interview ?**

**\- Je suppose,** lâche le jeune homme en se redressant et en se frottant les yeux.

Il se lève et s'apprête à se diriger vers son dressing pour se vêtir, mais Ajax l'en empêche.

**\- Non non Bellamy, ce n'est pas la peine, tu n'as pas besoin d'être habillé pour ça.**

Le jeune tribut lève les yeux au ciel et soupire. C'est reparti pour un tour. C'est donc en pyjama qu'il suit son équipe de préparation vers une pièce de l'appartement dans laquelle il n'était jamais allé, non loin de la porte qui mène sur le toit. En chemin, il croise Clarke, qui porte une simple robe de nuit et qui a l'air très fatiguée. Elle lui adresse un vague sourire alors que Pamphile, Eulalie et Médée, ses préparateurs, parlent à une vitesse incroyable autour d'elle.

**\- C'est ici,** lui indique Alceste en ouvrant une porte.

Bellamy entre, suivi des trois A, dans une pièce très similaire à celle où Keenan l'avait emmené à son arrivée au Capitole. Pendant toute la matinée, ses préparateurs entreprennent de laver chaque parcelle de son corps et d'enlever le moindre poil qui avait réussi à repousser depuis la parade de la cérémonie d'ouverture. Ses cheveux sont à nouveau soigneusement coupés, égalisés, tout comme ses ongles.

Les trois A ne s'accordent qu'une pause, au moment du déjeuner, pour permettre à Bellamy de se restaurer. Une jeune fille du personnel du Capitole leur amène alors des petits pains garnis de saumon et de fromage. Le repas est d'ailleurs un cauchemar pour Bellamy, qui est obligé de faire semblant de s'intéresser aux discussions idiotes des préparateurs.

Une fois leur déjeuner terminé, Ajax, Aspasie et Alceste passent au maquillage, malgré les réticences de Bellamy. Alceste a mis de la musique et tous trois fredonnent en cœur les chansons qui passent, en remuant doucement la tête. Pour ne pas penser à la crème qu'ils sont en train de lui étaler sur le corps, Bellamy se concentre sur le palmier vert d'Aspasie, qui bouge en rythme avec la musique.

Comme le jour de la parade, il a un mouvement de recul quand Ajax s'approche de lui avec un énorme pinceau recouvert de poudre. Le jeune homme se détend toutefois, en se disant que si Ulysse a confié cette mission aux trois A, c'est qu'il leur fait confiance. Le préparateur étoilé entreprend de travailler son teint, comme l'avait fait Ulysse, quelques jours plus tôt. Alceste ajuste une dernière fois ses sourcils avec une petite brosse. Puis, les trois préparateurs se redressent pour observer le travail, détaillant Bellamy du regard.

**\- Parfait, on peut maintenant appeler Ulysse !,** affirme Aspasie.

**\- Et peut-être me donner un peignoir ?,** demande Bellamy d'une voix un peu suppliante, provoquant les rires des trois A.

Ajax lui tend un saut de lit blanc, aussi moelleux que celui qu'il avait eu le jour de son arrivée au Capitole, tandis qu'Alceste sort de la pièce pour aller chercher Ulysse. Cinq minutes plus tard, le styliste les a rejoints, un étui à vêtement dans la main droite, une boîte dans la gauche. Il porte un costume beige, simple mais classe, qui tranche avec sa peau sombre. Il suspend l'étui à un portant et dépose la boîte sur une table.

**\- Bonjour Bellamy,** le salue-t-il avec un sourire, en posant une main sur son épaule. **Ça s'est bien passé ?**

**\- Oui, oui,** répond vaguement le jeune homme en voyant les regards plein d'espoir que lui lancent les trois A.

Ulysse lui fait signe de se lever.

**\- Tu as une idée de ce que tu vas porter ce soir ?**

**\- Pas vraiment. Mais vous connaissant, et étant donné la stratégie mise en place par Marcus, ce sera probablement assez sobre et assorti à la tenue de Clarke ?,** propose Bellamy.

**\- Tout juste,** lui sourit le styliste. **Bon, je t'avoue que j'ai un moment considéré l'idée de t'envoyer nu sur le plateau…**

Le jeune tribut ouvre de grands yeux ronds, effaré, alors que les trois A éclatent de rire.

**\- Je plaisante, Bellamy,** ajoute précipitamment Ulysse. **Ne prends pas tout au pied de la lettre.**

**\- J'ai encore un peu du mal à distinguer ce qui est possible ou non au Capitole,** avoue le jeune homme, un peu penaud de s'être laissé avoir par la plaisanterie de son styliste.

**\- Le nu intégral n'est pas interdit pour une interview, mais je pense que tu as d'autres choses à faire valoir,** lui explique Ulysse, sans se départir de son sourire. **On va donc la jouer plus classique.**

Le styliste se tourne vers l'étui à vêtement, qu'il ouvre délicatement. Il en sort une chemise blanche et un costume noir.

**\- Encore du noir ?,** s'étonne Bellamy.

**\- Attends de voir tes accessoires.**

« Pas de casque de mineur chargé de paillettes, pitié », pense le jeune homme. Il attrape à la volée le caleçon que lui lance Ulysse en l'enfile prestement. Alors qu'il ôte son peignoir, les trois préparateurs s'approchent de lui pour l'aider à passer sa chemise et son costume.

**\- Parfait, il te va à merveille,** apprécie le styliste, en faisant signe aux trois A de les laisser. **Et maintenant, les détails qui vont tout faire.**

Il attrape la boîte et l'ouvre doucement, révélant son contenu à Bellamy. Un bout de tissu doré, un petit écrin noir et une rose, d'une couleur or qui scintille à la lumière des néons de la pièce. Ulysse attrape le morceau de tissu, qui est tout en longueur, et commence à le nouer autour du cou du jeune tribut.

**\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?,** demande-t-il.

**\- Ça s'appelle une cravate,** l'informe Ulysse en faisant un nœud compliqué.

**\- Sérieusement, il y a vraiment des gens qui portent ça ? Un bout de tissu qui pend sur la poitrine ?**

**\- Au Capitole, très peu. Trop banal. Mais c'était à la mode dans le monde d'avant la révolution. Et j'ai le sentiment que, demain, tous les hommes en auront une autour du cou.**

Bellamy n'avait jamais pensé qu'il pourrait un jour devenir un lanceur de tendances au Capitole.

**\- Et maintenant, les boutons de manchette,** continue Ulysse en se saisissant de l'écrin, qu'il ouvre délicatement, dévoilant deux petits bijoux en or.

Il les prend précautionneusement et demande à Bellamy de tendre le bras vers lui. Au bout des manches du costume, il fixe soigneusement les boutons, que le jeune homme examine avec attention. Le chiffre douze y est délicatement gravé.

**\- Pour rappeler d'où tu viens,** explique Ulysse.

Enfin, il récupère la rose dorée.

**\- Elle a été génétiquement modifiée pour avoir cette couleur,** lui indique-t-il en fixant la fleur au niveau de la poitrine du tribut.

**\- Donc, si j'ai bien compris, le dress code ce soir, pour nous, c'est doré ?, **devine Bellamy.

**\- Bien vu. Clarke portera une robe dorée.**

**\- Pourquoi est-ce que vous avez choisi cette couleur ?,** veut savoir le jeune brun, curieux.

**\- « Le petit couple doré du Capitole »…**

**\- Vous n'êtes pas sérieux…,** lâche Bellamy.

**\- Je suis on ne peut plus sérieux,** répond Ulysse en souriant**. Et figure toi que c'est notre fils qui nous a soufflé l'idée, à Héra et moi-même.**

**\- Vous avez un fils ?, **s'étonne le jeune homme.

**\- Oui, il a 9 ans et veut devenir styliste, comme ses parents.**

**\- C'est adorable.**

**\- Tu trouves aussi ? Du coup, il tente tout le temps de nous proposer ses idées. Souvent, elles sont très bonnes. Comme pour le coup du doré.**

**\- Ça me plairait beaucoup de rencontrer votre fils,** avoue Bellamy.

Ulysse lui adresse un sourire franc.

**\- Si tu gagnes, on organisera ça à ton retour, je te le promets. Cinna sera ravi de faire ta connaissance. **

* * *

**\- Octavia, peux-tu me passer une compresse et de l'alcool à désinfecter, s'il-te-plaît ?**

La jeune fille s'exécute prestement et tend la pièce de gaze et la petite bouteille blanche à Abby Griffin. Elle l'observe attentivement, alors que le médecin nettoie soigneusement la plaie qui traverse la jambe de Wells Jaha.

**\- C'est assez profond,** constate la maire du district. **Il faut vraiment que tu fasses attention à où tu mets les pieds, Wells…**

**\- Je sais Abby, tu me le dis à chaque fois, **souffle le jeune homme.

Octavia adresse un petit sourire contrit au patient. D'après ce qu'elle a compris, il est très maladroit et c'est assez fréquent qu'il se retrouve au centre médical avec des plaies à soigner. C'est la deuxième soirée que la jeune fille passe avec Abby. La veille, la médecin lui a fait visiter le centre, lui présentant ses deux assistantes : Callie, une jeune femme brune et énergique, et Paula, une petite blonde aux yeux bleus, issue de la Ville, assez timide et dont la meilleure amie a été tribut lors des 50e Hunger Games.

**\- Approche Octavia, je vais te montrer comme je suture une plaie, **lui propose Abby.

**\- J'ai besoin de points de suture ?,** grimace Wells.

Le dépit qui se lit sur son visage arrache un rire à Octavia et Abby.

**\- La prochaine fois, ça t'évitera peut-être de trébucher et de t'étaler de tout ton long au milieu de la Grand-Place.**

**\- Ca va, pas besoin de me rappeler la honte que je me suis payé,** grommelle le jeune homme.

**\- Je pense que Finn Collins s'en chargera à notre place,** intervient Octavia.

C'est lui qui a conduit Wells au centre, secoué d'un fou rire alors qu'il se remémorait la scène de la chute de son ami. Abby sourit et fait signe à la jeune Blake d'approcher encore plus près. Toutes deux se penchent sur la jambe de Wells et la médecin lui montre comment elle resserre la plaie, en passant délicatement une aiguille et un fil en polyester à travers la peau noire du patient, qui grimace mais ne dit rien. Il a dû en voir d'autre.

Octavia est admirative de ce que réalise la maire du district. Et, pendant qu'elle passe son temps à l'hôpital et qu'elle se concentre sur ce que lui apprend Abby, elle arrive à penser à autre chose que Bellamy. Ça lui fait du bien. Et elle sait que ça ferait plaisir à son frère de savoir qu'elle suit ses conseils et qu'elle apprend la médecine.

**\- Je peux entrer ?,** demande une voix d'homme derrière eux.

Abby et Octavia se retournent en même temps. C'est Jake, le mari de la maire.

**\- Oui, vas-y mon chéri, on a presque terminé,** lui répond sa femme.

**\- Et bien Wells, tu as encore fait une mauvaise chute ?,** lui lance monsieur Griffin en lui adressant une tape amicale sur l'épaule.

Le jeune homme lève les yeux au ciel, ce qui fait à nouveau sourire Octavia. Visiblement, sa réputation n'a pas de limite. Abby achève son opération en coupant le fil.

**\- Et voilà Wells. Va voir Paula, elle te donnera quelques antidouleurs. Et je t'en prie, sois un peu plus attentif quand tu marches…**

**\- Promis,** lance-t-il en se relevant et en les saluant.

Alors qu'il sort de la pièce, Abby ôte ses gants et penche la tête vers Jake, pour qu'il l'embrasse, en guise de bonjour. Un peu gênée, Octavia baisse la tête et les regarde du coin de l'œil. Elle les admire. Elle admire la solidité de leur couple, après plus de vingt ans passés à deux. Elle admire la force dont ils font preuve, ensemble, alors que Clarke est aux Hunger Games. Elle espère réussir à rester aussi courageuse qu'eux. Et elle souhaite que Lincoln soit toujours là pour l'aider.

**\- Tu peux y aller Octavia, la diffusion des interviews ne va pas tarder à commencer et je dois aller sur la Grand-Place pour gérer les équipes du Capitole,** lui indique Abby.

**\- D'accord Abby,** répond poliment Octavia. **Et encore merci de m'apprendre tout ça. Ces deux premiers jours ont vraiment été enrichissants.**

La maire et son mari lui adressent un sourire attendri.

**\- C'est un plaisir,** lui assure madame Griffin. **En revanche, étant donné que les Jeux commencent demain, notre programme va être un peu perturbé.**

Durant la diffusion des Hunger Games, les habitants des districts sont tenus de regarder tout ce qu'il se passe dans l'arène. Ils ne peuvent disposer que lorsque le Capitole décide que le spectacle est peu intéressant, notamment quand les tributs dorment. Mais si ça commence à bouger dans l'arène, une alarme réveille tous les districts pour que les habitants se rejoignent et qu'ils assistent à la diffusion en direct.

**\- Alors ce que je te propose,** continue la médecin, **c'est qu'à chaque fois que la rediffusion s'arrête, je te fasse signe pour que vous venions travailler ici. Ça te convient ?**

**\- C'est parfait,** approuve Octavia.**À**** plus tard, Abby. Au revoir, monsieur Griffin.**

Quand la jeune fille sort du centre médical, c'est avec un grand sourire aux lèvres qu'elle remarque que Lincoln l'attend dehors, assis sur le carré de verdure qui fait face à l'entrée. Ça lui fait plaisir qu'il soit là. Octavia n'a pas de doute à avoir. Il sera toujours avec elle pour l'épauler. Plongé dans son petit carnet sur lequel il a l'habitude de griffonner, il ne l'a pas encore vue. Elle s'approche doucement de lui et dépose un léger baiser sur son front. Le jeune homme sursaute avant de lever la tête et de la gratifier d'un sourire.

**\- Ça s'est bien passé ?,** lui demande-t-il en se levant et en mêlant doucement ses doigts aux siens.

**\- Aucun problème. Ça me fait vraiment du bien d'être occupée de cette manière.**

Lincoln exerce une légère pression sur sa main, pour lui indiquer qu'il comprend ce qu'elle veut dire. Ensemble, ils se dirigent vers la Grand-Place, d'où ils doivent suivre la diffusion des interviews. Chaque tribut va passer quelques minutes avec Caesar Flickerman, pour parler de lui, afin que les spectateurs le connaissent mieux. Octavia sait que c'est un moment important, car c'est la dernière image que le public aura des 24 concurrents avant leur entrée dans l'arène. Il faut que Bellamy fasse bonne impression, pour plaire à la foule et ainsi récolter un maximum de sponsors.

**\- ****À ton avis, que va faire Bellamy pour se faire apprécier des gens du Capitole ?,** demande Octavia à son petit ami.

Lincoln réfléchit un moment avant de répondre.

**\- Probablement parler de toi, de votre vie à deux. Éventuellement expliquer pourquoi il s'est porté volontaire, s'il est vraiment obligé.**

**\- Tu penses que ça suffira ?**

**\- J'espère. Mais, qui sait, peut-être que Marcus Kane l'aidera à trouver un truc en plus…**

Octavia acquiesce d'un hochement de tête, alors qu'ils arrivent sur la place centrale. Ils repèrent immédiatement leur groupe d'amis. John et Raven sont assis côte à côte et discutent calmement. Jasper et Monty sont debout et font les clowns pour tenter de dérider Nathan. Après Octavia, c'est ce dernier qui vit le plus mal le départ de Bellamy. Le couple s'assoit dans l'herbe, à côté du jeune métisse, qui les accueille d'un petit sourire triste.

**\- Ca s'est passé comment avec la maire ?,** demande-t-il.

**\- Sans anicroche,** assure la jeune fille. **Elle est gentille.**

**\- Bien.**

Ils restent un moment silencieux, tous les trois, regardant l'agitation autour d'eux, sur la place. Les gens qui s'installent. Jasper et Monty qui sont maintenant en train de débattre sur une étude statistique qu'ils ont réalisée sur les jeux, en fonction des notes obtenues et des victoires finales. Raven et John continuent de parler, en se murmurant des choses à l'oreille de temps à autre.

**\- Ça fait bizarre de se dire que, demain, Bellamy entrera dans l'arène,** lâche Nathan au bout d'un moment.

**\- J'ai encore du mal à me faire à l'idée,** avoue Octavia.

**\- ****Ça ****ne paraît pas concret, pour le moment,** ajoute Lincoln. **La parade, les notes, tout ça… **

**\- Oui, c'est tout à fait ça, **approuve la jeune fille.

**\- Vous savez ce que je crains le plus ?,** leur demande Nathan.

Octavia et Lincoln hochent la tête de droite à gauche, en signe de dénégation.

**\- C'est qu'il se laisse embarquer par ses sentiments et ses émotions. Qu'il fasse trop de cadeaux à Clarke et qu'il pense à elle avant de penser à lui.**

La jeune Blake fait la moue et se mord les lèvres nerveusement. Connaissant son frère, c'est un scénario tout à fait envisageable.

* * *

_Et voilà ! La stratégie de Marcus vous plaît ? Je voulais vraiment que ce soit quelque chose d'un peu plus subtil (et donc dramatique) que « oui, on s'aime », emballé c'est pesé. Au district, est-ce que la partie sur Octavia vous a plu ?_

_Autre chose : deux personnages originaux des livres Hunger Games se cachent dans ce chapitre… Le premier est assez évident (d'ailleurs, qu'en avez-vous pensé ?), mais avez-vous trouvé le second ?_

_Mille mercis aux gens qui reviewent en guest et à qui je ne peux pas répondre en mp : __**bellamy**__ (je publie, sauf exception, chaque lundi et jeudi), __**samla**__ (je t'envoie une vague d'amouuur, ta review m'a vraiment touchée !), __**lila**__, __**Bouhouhou**__ (contente que tu aimes Keenan ! Je sais déjà exactement ce qui va arriver à Zoran et Charlotte héhé), __**JingleBellamy **__(bienvenue et merci beaucoup pour ton avis si gentil ! J'ai écrit une fiction sur The Hunger Games, du point de vue du district douze lors des Jeux de Katniss et Peeta, et deux OS :)) et __**katniss.**__  
_

_Voilà mes chatons, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui. Jeudi, chapitre spécial interview et vous découvrirez la robe de Clarke !  
_

_Gros bisous, j'attends vos reviews avec impatience, je compte sur vous pour éclairer mon après-midi et ma soirée de boulot ahah Cœur sur vous._

_Estelle _


	13. Chapitre 13 : Les interviews

_Hello tout le monde ! J'espère que vous allez bien ! Je me dépêche de vous poster ça avant de filer au travail...  
_

_Un grand merci à tous et à toutes pour vos gentils avis :) Visiblement, ça vous a plu que Cinna soit le fils d'Ulysse et Héra ! L'autre personnage était Paula, une assistante d'Abby au centre médical. C'est en fait la mère de Katniss (dont on ne connait pas le prénom dans les livres originaux et que j'ai donc inventé), qui a vu sa meilleure amie Maysilee Donner (la sœur de Madame Undersee, femme du maire et mère de Madge) partir aux Jeux la même année qu'Haymitch. Voilà pour la petite histoire._

_Une précision concernant la question de la 300__e__ review : je ne répondrai pas à une demande qui dévoilera le dénouement final des Jeux, ça ne sert à rien de vous gâcher tout le plaisir… Un peu de spoil, mais pas trop quoi ;) Mais que le « gagnant » n'hésite pas à m'interroger sur la vie du district, sur la manière dont un tribut va se débrouiller dans l'arène etc, etc._

_Dès le début de ce chapitre, vous allez découvrir la robe de Clarke. Pour voir à quoi elle ressemble, tapez « Jennifer Lawrence gold dress » dans Google images et tadam, vous avez la tenue de mademoiselle Griffin ! (Et encore bravo Juju Green qui avait deviné de quelle robe il s'agissait !)  
_

_Bonne lecture les chatons :)_

* * *

**Chapitre 13 : Les interviews**

_« Tout Panem vous regarde ce soir ! »_

Clarke s'examine dans le miroir, tourne sur elle-même, et elle n'en revient pas. La tenue que lui a préparée Héra est tout simplement sublime. Le tissu, doré, est d'une douceur et d'une fluidité incroyable. Malgré la longueur de la robe, qui est fendue au niveau de la jambe droite et jusqu'à mi-cuisse, elle arrive à se mouvoir facilement. Une partie de son dos et de ses hanches est nue, seule une bande de tissu doré parcourt le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Mais ce n'est pas vulgaire et elle se sent bien dedans. Un petit voilage noir au niveau de ses omoplates rappelle la couleur du vernis que ses préparateurs ont posé sur ses doigts et de ses chaussures, qui sont bien plus confortables que celles que Keenan lui a fait essayer. Elle aime également beaucoup sa coiffure, un chignon compliqué et tressé, dans lequel Eulalie a glissé quelques accessoires, dorés eux aussi.

**\- Alors Clarke, qu'en penses-tu ?,** lui demande sa styliste avec un sourire, visiblement satisfaite de son travail.

**\- Vous vous êtes surpassée Héra. C'est magnifique, merci.**

Le visage de la styliste s'éclaire, alors qu'elle remercie la tribut. Autour d'elles, Médée, Eulalie et Pamphile ne cessent de s'extasier devant le résultat.

**\- Ma petite Clarke, tu vas faire des ravages !, **s'exclame Pamphile, dont la peau jaune fluo fait toujours autant mal aux yeux.

**\- Merci Pamphile,** répond Clarke, amusée par l'enthousiasme de ses préparateurs.

**\- Et si nous allions rejoindre Ulysse, Bellamy, Keenan et Marcus ?,** propose Héra.

Clarke acquiesce et sort de la pièce avec sa styliste, sous les encouragements de son équipe de préparation. Elle se sent confiante.

**\- Vous voilà, j'ai cru que vous n'arriveriez jamais,** lâche Keenan à leur entrée dans le salon, où tout le monde les attend déjà. **Oh mais Clarke, tu es époustouflante ! Approche-toi !**

L'hôtesse fait tournoyer la jeune fille sur place et Ulysse lâche un sifflement appréciateur.

**\- Bellamy, viens te mettre à côté de Clarke, pour que nous puissions vous admirer tous les deux.**

Le jeune homme, splendide dans son costume noir souligné de touches dorées, rejoint sa partenaire au centre de la pièce et de l'attention.

**\- Beau boulot tous les deux,** lance Marcus à l'adresse du couple de stylistes.

Ulysse et Héra accueillent son compliment avec un sourire.

**\- Vous êtes prêts ?,** continue le mentor à l'adresse de ses tributs.

**\- Fin prêts,** répond Bellamy.

**\- Vous savez ce que vous avez à dire.**

Clarke approuve d'un hochement de tête. Elle ne sait pas au mot pour mot ce qu'elle va dire, mais elle connaît l'idée. Marcus tenait à ce qu'ils gardent de la spontanéité et, surtout, qu'ils puissent paraître surpris par les réponses de l'autre.

**\- Allez, mettons-nous en route, ou nous allons être les derniers !,** les presse Keenan.

Elle pousse le petit groupe vers l'ascenseur et appuie prestement sur le bouton zéro. Une fois au rez-de-chaussée, elle les entraîne dans un long couloir, jusqu'au Grand Cirque, où a été installé un immense plateau de télévision. Les autres tributs sont déjà en file indienne et attendent que les équipes du Capitole les fassent monter sur la grande scène. Les 24 concurrents seront installés en arc de cercle, derrière Caesar Flickerman, qui mènera les interviews.

**\- C'est parti, bon courage !,** leur dit Keenan en les poussant doucement dans le dos, pour qu'ils rejoignent la rangée de tributs.

Les 24 jeunes passeront chacun leur tour en interviews, dans l'ordre des districts, la fille, puis le garçon. Clarke prend donc place dans la rangée de tributs derrière le petit Zoran, qui tremble comme une feuille. Elle a envie de poser une main rassurante sur son épaule, mais elle se contient.

**\- Cette robe te va à merveille,** lui glisse soudainement Bellamy dans l'oreille.

**\- C'est gentil,** lui répond-t-elle, incapable d'en dire plus.

Le souffle chaud du jeune homme dans sa nuque la déstabilise complètement.

**\- Vous pouvez monter et vous installer, **leur indique un responsable des équipes de télévision du Capitole, après que chaque tribut ait été équipé d'un micro et d'une oreillette. **Et surtout, pas de bousculade ! N'oubliez pas que tout Panem vous regarde ce soir !**

Alors qu'elle gravit les marches, Clarke est satisfaite de se sentir autant à l'aise dans sa robe et ses chaussures. Les 24 concurrents prennent place sur les fauteuils installés au fond de la scène, en se dévisageant franchement, chacun jaugeant la tenue de l'autre. Face à eux, les gradins sont remplis de spectateurs surexcités. Les stylistes, mentors, hôtesses et invités de marque sont assis aux premiers rangs. Sur leur droite, un grand balcon est réservé aux Juges. Cage Dante trône au milieu d'eux, examinant les tributs de son regard perçant.

**\- Début de la diffusion dans trois, deux, un…,** dit doucement une voix dans leurs oreillettes.

Soudain, le générique des Hunger Games retentit et Caesar Flickerman fait à son tour son entrée sur scène, sautillant et guilleret à souhait. Cela fait presque vingt ans qu'il présente ce programme. Et il ne semble pas lassé. Il n'a pas pris une ride, son sourire éclatant est toujours le même, sa peau blanche ne bouge pas avec les années. Mais, à chaque édition des Hunger Games, il dévoile une nouvelle couleur pour ses cheveux et ses tenues. Cette année, ce sera donc un jaune moutarde qui lui donne un ton affreux. Bien bien bien…

Fidèle à ses habitudes, Caesar Flickerman lance quelques plaisanteries à la foule, qui éclate de rire. Certains tributs – notamment les carrières – font mine de s'amuser également. Un moyen comme un autre d'avoir l'air plus proche du public. Une interview ne dure que trois minutes, alors chaque concurrent tente de mettre un maximum de chances de son côté.

Le nom de Lexa résonne à travers la scène et la jeune tribut se lève sous les applaudissements de la foule pour rejoindre le présentateur. Sa robe rouge savamment déchirée lui donne un côté sauvage, sur lequel elle joue à fond, pour le plus grand plaisir de Caesar et du public. Une sonnerie marque la fin de son entrevue. Quand c'est au tour de Gustus, Clarke remarque qu'il regarde clairement Bellamy alors qu'il traverse le plateau. La jeune fille se penche vers son voisin.

**\- Surtout, ne réponds pas à ses provocations. Montre que tu es au-dessus de ça. Ne l'évoque même pas dans ton interview,** lui chuchote-t-elle.

**\- Je sais, Clarke,** répond-t-il sur le même ton.

Gustus, qui porte une sorte de combinaison argentée laissant apparaître ses bras surdimensionnés, fait jouer ses muscles et joue la carte du tribut menaçant, qui ne fera pas de quartier.

**\- Y a-t-il un concurrent que tu crains ?,** lui demande prudemment Caesar, comme s'il avait peur de lui.

**\- Aucun,** assure Gustus, l'air fier. **Mais il y en a certains que j'ai hâte de rencontrer dans l'arène.**

Il accompagne sa déclaration d'un coup d'œil appuyé vers Bellamy, que les caméras s'empressent de capter pour les projeter sur les grands écrans qui entourent la scène. Clarke constate que le poing de Bellamy se ferme sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil. Elle pose délicatement ses doigts sur la paume du jeune homme, dans un geste d'apaisement. Il ne la regarde pas, mais elle sent que sa main se détend à son contact.

Tout ça sans que les caméras n'en perdent une miette, bien que Caesar continue d'interviewer Gustus. À vouloir trop en faire, le tribut du district 1 a détourné l'attention vers Clarke et Bellamy. Si bien que le public est plus occupé à se régaler du geste de la jeune fille plutôt qu'à l'écouter lui. Clarke remarque que Gustus semble bouillonner, alors qu'elle-même ne peut s'empêcher d'exulter.

Les tributs s'enchaînent, les uns après les autres. Indra, Artigas, les deux jeunes du district trois, Anya, Delano, jusqu'à Echo, puis, très vite, la petite Charlotte. Elle est touchante, alors qu'elle raconte sa vie dans le district onze, et attendrit le public. Le très jeune Zoran rejoint Caesar en tremblant, mais semble plus à l'aise une fois qu'il échange avec le présentateur. Ce dernier se montre très gentil lors des interviews, aidant beaucoup les tributs qui ont du mal face à la caméra. Son sourire semble peut-être artificiel, mais l'aide qu'il apporte aux jeunes comme Zoran est bien réelle. Quand le garçon termine son entrevue, Caesar appelle Clarke.

**\- Allez Princesse, tu vas les éblouir !,** lui glisse Bellamy, alors qu'elle se lève.

Caesar l'accueille d'une révérence, à laquelle elle répond par un sourire. Il l'invite ensuite à s'assoir. Le public qui s'étale face à elle est impressionnant. Heureusement, elle repère les visages connus d'Héra, Ulysse, Marcus et Keenan. Ca la rassure.

**\- Alors Clarke, comment vas-tu ? **

**\- Très bien Caesar, merci.**

**\- Ta robe est magnifique, tu es ravissante, comme lors de la parade !, **apprécie le présentateur. **Quelle élégance, quelle grâce !**

Les applaudissements nourris du public vont dans ce sens.

**\- Tu as fait forte impression depuis ton arrivée au Capitole, n'est-ce pas…,** reprend l'homme aux cheveux moutarde.

**\- C'est vrai ?,** répond Clarke, faussement surprise. **Je ne m'en rends pas compte…**

**\- Olala, regardez comme elle est modeste !,** s'exclame Caesar avec un clin d'œil complice à la caméra. **Alors, dis-moi Clarke, qu'est-ce qui te manque le plus du district douze ?**

Facile, elle a déjà répondu à cette question quand Bellamy lui a posée.

**\- Sans aucun doute, mes parents.**

Un bon moyen d'amener le sujet de sa mère sur le tapis. Comme Marcus lui a demandé.

**\- Tu es très proche d'eux ?,** veut savoir Caesar.

**\- Oui, notamment de ma mère.**

Léger mensonge, mais son père ne lui en tiendra pas rigueur.

**\- Ahhh ta mère… Elle avait l'air effondrée après la Moisson. Saviez-vous que c'est la première fois que l'enfant du maire d'un district participe aux Hunger Games ?,** lance Caesar à l'adresse du public.

Des chuchotements désolés parcourent la foule. Comme s'il était plus triste que ce soit l'enfant de quelqu'un de favorisé qui participe aux Jeux, plutôt qu'un jeune issu d'une famille pauvre. Mais au moins, les spectateurs sont réactifs.

**\- Les gens l'apprécient chez toi ?, **demande le présentateur.

**\- Oui, beaucoup. Elle est aussi le docteur de notre district. Elle m'enseigne d'ailleurs la médecine.**

**\- Quoi, tu voulais être médecin ?,** s'exclame Caesar. **Olala mais Clarke, quelle dévotion, tu dois être tellement généreuse.**

La jeune fille est gênée par cette remarque, alors elle hausse les épaules de façon désinvolte.

**\- Ce n'est pas ça… J'ai juste la chance d'avoir une maman formidable, qui peut m'apprendre des choses pour aider les autres.**

**\- Comme c'est adorable…**

Face à elle, la foule semble fondre, touchée par sa réponse. Il leur en faut vraiment peu, se dit Clarke. Mais Marcus sera content.

**\- Et tu as des amis au district douze ?,** se renseigne le présentateur, sans se départir de son sourire chaleureux.

**\- Oui, quelques-uns,** notamment Wells et Finn.

**\- Wells et Finn que l'on salue ce soir,** enchaine Caesar en faisant un signe de la main à la caméra, alors que les gens dans le Grand Cirque applaudissent. **Et ton partenaire, Bellamy, tu le connaissais avant que vous veniez ensemble ici ?**

Marcus lui a conseillé d'avoir l'air gênée au moment où le sujet viendrait sur le tapis, mais elle n'a pas trop à se forcer. Elle sait que le jeune homme est à trois mètres derrière elle et ça lui fait bizarre de devoir parler de lui dans ces conditions et devant tout Panem.

**\- Hmm, oui, il était dans ma classe. **

Le visage de Bellamy s'étale maintenant sur l'un des grands écrans à sa droite. Ou comment lui mettre encore plus de pression sur les épaules.

**\- Oh, je vois, ça fait donc longtemps que tu le connais. Et vous vous voyiez en dehors de l'école ?**

La jeune fille joue avec ses mains, nerveuse, et voit que Marcus l'encourage d'un regard appuyé, alors que tout le monde dans le public semble se redresser, comme pour mieux l'écouter.

**\- Ça nous arrivait. Il cultivait des fruits et venait régulièrement les vendre à mes parents. **

Là encore, un petit mensonge, ou plutôt une omission. Mais pas question de parler de la pratique de la chasse dans la forêt, formellement interdite au sein des districts.

**\- Ça lui permettait de gagner un peu d'argent pour aider sa petite sœur à vivre correctement,** continue Clarke.

**\- Et qu'est-ce que tu pensais de lui ?,** lui demande doucement Caesar.

**\- Qu'il était très courageux et dévoué pour sa sœur. Que j'aurais aimé avoir quelqu'un comme lui qui veille sur moi.**

**\- Quelqu'un comme lui ?,** répète le présentateur.

Visiblement, Caesar sait exactement où il doit emmener son interview. Clarke se mordille la lèvre inférieure alors qu'elle voit Marcus acquiescer depuis les premiers rangs, pour lui faire signe qu'elle doit continuer.

**\- En fait, je crois que j'aurais aimé que ce soit lui qui veille sur moi…,** lâche-t-elle doucement.

Un murmure attendri émane du public. Les gens du Capitole commencent à comprendre ce que Clarke essaye de dire.

**\- Tu l'apprécies ?**

**\- Beaucoup.**

De nombreux spectateurs lâchent des exclamations de surprise, de joie. Ils sont probablement ravis que la rumeur qu'ils entendaient depuis quelques jours se vérifie en partie. Caesar leur laisse quelques secondes, avant de reprendre le cours de son interview.

**\- Est-ce que tu penses qu'il le sait ?**

La jeune fille hoche la tête de droite à gauche. La sonnerie annonçant la fin de l'interview retentit, laissant le public plus frustré que jamais. Comme Marcus l'avait prédit. Alors que Caesar se lève et qu'il invite Clarke à en faire de même, les spectateurs applaudissent la jeune fille à tout rompre. Elle croise le regard satisfait de son mentor. Elle a réussi ce qu'elle avait à faire : la foule est maintenant persuadée qu'elle est enamourée de Bellamy depuis des années, mais qu'elle était trop timide pour lui avouer. Le genre d'histoire d'amour maudit dont le Capitole raffole. Maintenant, à Bellamy de finir le travail et de porter le coup victorieux.

* * *

Bellamy est admiratif. Clarke vient de jouer son rôle à la perfection. Sachant que les caméras étaient également braquées sur lui lors de l'interview de la jeune fille, il a dû feindre l'étonnement, la surprise et esquisser de petits sourires gênés. Tout ça en ignorant les regards assassins des tributs de carrière, Gustus en tête. Le public a l'air de mordre à l'hameçon. Alors qu'elle s'assied à côté de lui, Caesar annonce son prénom. Sous les applaudissements de la foule, il se lève de son fauteuil, pose rapidement une main sur l'épaule de sa partenaire et va rejoindre le présentateur au centre de la scène.

**\- Bellamy, Bellamy, Bellamy…,** commence Caesar alors que le jeune homme arrive à ses côtés. **Mais c'est quelque chose de typique du district douze d'être aussi beau ?**

Le jeune homme éclate d'un rire forcé, suivi par les spectateurs qui, eux, ont l'air de trouver ça vraiment drôle.

**\- Fais un tour sur toi-même, montre leur comme tu es bien habillé, **lui propose l'intervieweur.

Bellamy s'exécute, provoquant quelques cris dans le public et les applaudissements de la foule.

**\- Quel beau duo vous formez, Clarke et toi !,** apprécie Caesar, en l'invitant à s'asseoir.

Le jeune homme lui adresse un sourire éclatant, qui ravit plusieurs femmes dans le Grand Cirque.

**\- C'est gentil, merci.**

**\- Alors, comment ça se passe depuis ton arrivée au Capitole ? Tu t'habitues bien ?**

**\- Tout va bien, tout le monde est très gentil avec nous, **affirme Bellamy.

Mis à part le fait qu'ils vont l'envoyer dans une arène pour mourir à partir de demain.

**\- Cet environnement doit te changer de chez toi…**

**\- Oui, vraiment. **

**\- Comment ça se passait pour toi, au district douze ?**

**\- Ce n'était pas évident tous les jours. Mes parents sont décédés quand j'étais jeune.**

**\- Ooooooh,** lâche la foule en cœur.

Bellamy les remercie d'un signe de tête, feignant d'être touché par leur compassion.

**\- Et depuis, tu t'occupes seul de ta petite sœur, c'est ça ?, **demande le présentateur.

On peut dire tout ce qu'on veut sur cet homme, mais Caesar Flickerman a un don pour aider les tributs à se mettre en valeur.

**\- Exactement. **

**\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais pour elle alors ?**

**\- Tout ce que des parents doivent faire. Je m'occupe de notre petite maison, je l'aide pour l'école, je travaille et je cultive des fruits pour pouvoir la nourrir et l'habiller…**

**\- Clarke a bien raison, quel jeune homme courageux…,** lance l'intervieweur à la caméra et au public, qui applaudit en réponse. **Et comment s'appelle ta petite sœur ?**

**\- Octavia.**

**\- Octavia,** répète Caesar en plantant son regard dans la caméra qui lui fait face. **Tu as beaucoup de chance d'avoir un frère comme le tien. **

Le jeune homme baisse la tête, faussement gêné. Quelle hypocrisie.

**\- Mais Bellamy, je t'avoue qu'il y a plusieurs questions que tout le monde ici se pose… Et la première, c'est : pourquoi t'es-tu porté volontaire pour ces Hunger Games ? Qui est ce Lincoln Woods que tu as remplacé ? Pourquoi vouloir laisser ta petite sœur seule au district douze ?**

Le jeune homme prend son temps avant de répondre, ménageant un peu son effet. Il croise le regard satisfait et fier de Marcus, signe que, pour le moment, il assure plutôt bien.

**\- C'est le petit ami d'Octavia, son grand amour depuis l'enfance.**

La foule pousse une exclamation commune, certaines personnes lâchent des hoquets de surprise. Son mentor avait raison, dévoiler la raison de sa participation volontaire a visiblement un impact fort.

**\- Alors tu t'es sacrifiée pour que ta petite sœur ne perde pas l'amour de sa vie ?,** réplique Caesar, l'air à la fois effaré et attendri.

Bellamy hoche la tête.

**\- Mon dieu, mais c'est magnifique, oh, quelle personne exceptionnelle et généreuse tu es !,** ajoute le présentateur en posant une main sur son cœur.

Caesar laisse la foule se remettre de ses émotions.

**\- Je comprends mieux ce que disait Clarke sur toi,** continue l'homme en face de lui.

Quand il voit le visage de la jeune fille s'afficher sur l'un des écrans qui l'entourent, il sait que le sujet va être amené sur le tapis. Et ça le met mal à l'aise.

**\- Justement, Bellamy, si tu me le permets, j'ai d'autres questions à te poser, au nom de tout le Capitole, je pense.**

Le public approuve en criant. Nous y voilà.

**\- Qu'est-ce que tu penses de Clarke ? On vous a vus très proches, on sait qu'elle t'apprécie, mais toi, qu'est-ce que tu penses d'elle ?**

**\- Ce que je pense d'elle ?,** répète le jeune homme pour gagner un peu de temps. **À**** peu près la même chose que vous, à mon avis. Que c'est une fille fantastique et très belle.**

Caesar approuve d'un hochement de tête et d'un sourire. Dans la foule, Marcus lui fait les gros yeux pour qu'il continue.

**\- Vous savez,** reprend Bellamy sur le ton de la confidence, **je dois vous avouer quelque chose.**

**\- Oui ?, **demande le présentateur en se penchant vers lui, comme s'il allait lui confier un secret.

**\- ****À**** chaque fois que j'allais vendre des fruits à sa famille et que c'était elle qui ouvrait la porte de la maison, j'étais heureux. Sans vouloir offenser son père, elle est tout de même bien plus mignonne que lui.**

Tout le Grand Cirque éclate de rire et le jeune homme remarque, sur l'écran à sa droite, les joues rosies et le sourire gêné de Clarke. Bellamy est persuadé que si Nathan l'avait entendu prononcer ces mots dans un autre contexte, il aurait été écroulé de rire. Tout comme John. Et Monty. Et Jasper. Et Raven. Penser à ses amis lui serre le cœur. Alors, pour avoir une chance de les revoir, il en remet une couche.

**\- Et puis, j'ai toujours trouvé ça génial qu'elle s'investisse ainsi pour devenir médecin. Ma petite sœur l'admirait beaucoup pour ça. C'était une sorte de modèle pour elle, même si elle n'a jamais vraiment osé aller lui parler.**

**\- Comme c'est mignon,** commente Caesar.

Bellamy hoche la tête.

**\- C'est aussi l'une des raisons qui m'a poussé à me porter volontaire pour les Jeux.**

**\- Ah oui ?**

**\- Je ne pouvais pas laisser une fille comme elle toute seule là-dedans…**

En hochant doucement la tête, le présentateur essuie une larme au coin de son œil droit. Si son émotion n'est pas réelle, il est très doué.

**\- Et il y a quelque chose d'autre que tu aimerais lui dire ?,** lui demande-t-il.

Le jeune tribut ouvre la bouche pour répondre. Mais la sonnerie marquant la fin de l'interview interrompt leur discussion. Caesar se lève, invitant Bellamy à en faire de même. Face à eux, le public est au bord de l'explosion. Les gens sont frustrés de ne pas entendre sa réponse. Ils applaudissent, hurlent, pleurent.

Maintenant, ça se passe dans l'arène. S'ils veulent en savoir plus et, peut-être, en voir plus sur la relation entre Clarke et Bellamy, il faudra que les deux jeunes vivent plus longtemps. Pour cela, il faudra les aider, en les parrainant. L'objectif de Marcus est atteint.

* * *

_Ça y est, les interviews sont passées… Qu'est-ce que vous avez pensé de la robe de Clarke, de Caesar, des prestations de Clarke et Bellamy, de la réaction du public ? _

_Encore merci aux reviewers guest : __**katniss**__ (je n'ai pas pu récupérer ce que j'avais perdu… Résultat, je dois carburer pour ré-écrire tout ça), __**Bouhouhou**__ (j'espère que tu aimes la robe de Clarke !), ma petite __**Pandora**__ chérie (ahah je t'envoie vraiment trop de love ! Mais vraiment, merci pour tes encouragements, je ne te le dirai jamais assez, mais tes textos et reviews me motivent à fond :)), __**lila**__, __**lili**__ (ravie que tu sois aussi enthousiaste et que tu apprécies la vie dans le douze et le Murven !) et ma __**Caro**__._

_Au programme du chapitre de lundi : un petit retour au district avec une dispute, les adieux avec Keenan et Marcus et la dernière nuit avec les Jeux, qui sera assez tendue._

_D'ici là, je vous conseille vivement d'aller lire, si ce n'est pas déjà fait, deux fictions que j'apprécie : « Parce que le passé nous rattrape toujours », d'Athenaa, et « ARC », de KatBrooks._ _Sans oublier deux histoires dont je vous ai déjà parlé il y a quelques temps : « Empire of your own », de Kanli, et « Plus qu'un jeu », d'AmandineH. _

_N'oubliez pas de prendre deux minutes pour me laisser votre avis (ou plus, j'adore les longues reviews qui partent dans tous les sens ahah (Coucou Romane et Kanli)), plein plein plein de bisous les chatons._

_Estelle _


	14. Chapter 14 : Dernière nuit

_Bonjour les chatons ! J'espère que tout va bien pour vous._

_Avant toute chose : MERCI, MERCI, MERCI. Vous les avez dégommées, ces 300 reviews ahah. C'est ma petite Romane (WinterWriting) qui a posté la 300__e__ et qui a donc eu le droit de me poser une petite question sur la suite. Je referai la même chose pour la 400__e__ :) J'ai l'impression de vous dire toujours la même chose, mais tous vos avis me font vraiment plaisir. Ça ne va pas forcément super bien pour moi au boulot en ce moment, alors lire vos messages si gentils me booste et me donne le sourire, mille mercis pour ça !_

_C'est donc parti pour un nouveau chapitre, avec une dispute au district (et pas celle à laquelle vous vous attendiez, je pense) et la dernière nuit avant l'arène. Bonne lecture :)_

* * *

**Chapitre 14 : Dernière nuit**

_« Ne me décevez pas »_

Alors que les tributs descendent de la scène, une fois que l'hymne des Jeux a été joué, Clarke sent que tous les regards sont braqués sur Bellamy et elle. Visiblement, ils ont fait forte impression. Il y a beaucoup de monde autour d'eux, entre leurs concurrents, leurs hôtesses, mentors et stylistes et les équipes de télévision. Elle ne sait pas trop où aller. Bellamy saisit sa main et l'aide à s'extraire de la foule. Elle remarque Keenan, qui vient à leur rencontre, un sourire éclatant aux lèvres. Derrière elle, Ulysse et Héra ont l'air satisfait et même Marcus a un petit sourire fier.

**\- Mon dieu, mon dieu, mon dieu, vous avez été parfait ! Tout le Capitole vous a adoré !,** s'extasie leur hôtesse en les enlaçant.

Clarke lui rend son étreinte, encore un peu fébrile après tout ce qu'il vient de se passer.

**\- Je suis hôtesse depuis dix ans et je n'ai jamais vu des réactions pareilles après les interviews de mes tributs, je suis tellement fière de vous !,** continue Keenan en les relâchant.

La jeune fille lui adresse un sourire, avant de se tourner vers le couple de styliste.

**\- Encore merci pour ses costumes, vous nous avez vraiment mis en valeur.**

Bellamy approuve d'un hochement de tête.

**\- Vous vous êtes mis en valeur vous-même,** affirme Héra alors qu'Ulysse lui répond par un clin d'œil.

Marcus contemple les deux tributs et, pour la première fois depuis la Moisson, il a l'air content d'eux.

**\- Vous avez été formidables là-bas,** assure le mentor**. C'est du pain béni pour moi, les gens vont se bousculer pour vous sponsoriser. **

Clarke et Bellamy le remercient d'un sourire sincère, alors que Keenan entraîne tout le petit groupe vers les ascenseurs. Une fois dans leur appartement, ils prennent place à table pour un dernier repas ensemble. L'ambiance, qui était euphorique juste après les interviews, descend peu à peu. La perspective proche – trop proche – des Jeux semble affecter tout le monde. Le moral remonte un peu quand ils passent au salon, pour regarder une rediffusion des interviews. Clarke doit reconnaître qu'ils ont fait leur petit effet et qu'ils ont joué leurs rôles à la perfection.

À l'écran, Caesar souhaite une bonne soirée à tout Panem et invite tous les habitants à se retrouver demain, à 10h, pour le début des Hunger Games et de l'arène. L'hymne du Capitole résonne, alors que la caméra passe de tribut en tribut, revenant bien plus souvent sur Clarke et Bellamy que sur les autres. L'émission se termine, Marcus éteint la télévision et le silence se fait. Héra et Ulysse sont les premiers à le briser. Chaque styliste se lève pour enlacer son protégé et lui souhaiter une bonne nuit. Héra place le visage de Clarke entre ses mains.

**\- Je te vois demain matin pour la préparation,** lui glisse-t-elle.

Clarke hoche la tête. Elle sait que ni Keenan ni Marcus ne seront présents avec eux pour les conduire aux portes de l'arène. Cette tâche incombe aux stylistes. À côté d'elles, Ulysse adresse une dernière accolade à Bellamy et le couple quitte l'appartement réservé au district douze. Un nouveau silence, un peu gêné, s'installe. Qu'est-ce qu'ils vont bien pouvoir dire à leur mentor et à leur hôtesse ? Cette dernière se met à son tour debout et prend la parole la première.

**\- Et bien, et bien, et bien, je dois dire qu'avec vous, j'ai connu une Moisson et une préparation fantastique, ma préférée depuis que je suis hôtesse.**

Clarke échange un regard avec Bellamy. C'est un peu maladroit, mais ils ont compris l'idée. Keenan se précipite vers eux et les serre dans ses bras. Encore une fois, Clarke manque de manger la dentelle de sa robe, mais elle ne dit rien. Elle se contente d'adresser un sourire triste à l'hôtesse quand elle les relâche.

**\- Merci pour votre enthousiasme et votre investissement, **la remercie Bellamy pour eux deux.

**\- C'est normal, c'est normal, c'est normal. Bon bon bon, je vais rejoindre ma chambre. Je n'ai plus qu'à vous souhaiter une bonne nuit… Et faites nous honneur demain !**

Elle quitte précipitamment la pièce, pour se diriger vers ses appartements, laissant Clarke et Bellamy seuls avec Marcus. Dès ce soir, leur mentor va prendre place au quartier général des Jeux, pour réfléchir à la suite de leur stratégie, démarcher les sponsors, collecter les parrainages et réfléchir à ce qu'il pourrait leur envoyer comme cadeaux, et quand. Les deux tributs le regardent, attendant qu'il dise quelque chose, alors qu'il reste assis dans son fauteuil. Finalement, il se redresse et s'éclaircit la gorge.

**\- Je vais être bref, ça ne sert à rien de trop s'étendre. Demain, il est hors de question que vous vous mêliez au Bain de sang à la Corne d'abondance.**

Chaque année, les tributs sont lancés autour d'une grande corne, remplie de matériels, d'armes, etc. Souvent, de nombreux concurrents s'y jettent, mais sont massacrés par les Carrières.

**\- Selon la conception de l'arène, vous pouvez, à la limite, tenter d'attraper ce qui est le plus loin de la Corne d'abondance,** continue Marcus**. Ce ne sera pas grandiose, mais ça vous évitera de vous faire tuer d'entrée. Après ça, vous courrez le plus loin possible des autres. Vous trouvez de l'eau, de quoi manger, de préférence sans être obligé d'allumer un feu. Si possible, restez à deux. Vous serez plus forts de cette façon. Et si vous êtes amenés à faire des alliances, choisissez les bien et soyez très prudents. Autrement dit, restez loin des Carrières. Mais n'oubliez pas que certains districts peuvent s'avérer utiles.**

Clarke et Bellamy échangent un regard entendu.

**\- Et soyons bien clair. Je veux que l'un d'entre vous gagne. Je sais que c'est possible et que vous en êtes capables. Vous avez les moyens et l'intelligence pour. Et surtout, vous avez le soutien de public. Je crois en vous. Comme je n'ai jamais cru en aucun autre tribut. **

Il laisse passer trois secondes avant de reprendre la parole, ignorant les mines stupéfaites des deux jeunes qui lui font face.

**\- Vous êtes les premiers tributs qui me donnent un tant soit peu l'envie de m'investir dans cette mascarade. Qui me donnent même l'envie de me mêler aux autres, d'aller démarcher des gens que je déteste. Ne me décevez pas. **

Sur ce, il se lève. Il échange une ferme poignée de main avec Bellamy.

**\- Je retire tout ce que j'ai pu dire sur votre stratégie,** lui lance ce dernier.

Kane esquisse un sourire.

**\- Merci pour tout Marcus,** lui dit Clarke alors qu'il pose une main rassurante sur l'épaule de la jeune fille.

**\- J'espère sincèrement revoir l'un d'entre vous dans quelques jours,** lâche-t-il en sortant de la pièce.

Les deux tributs entendent que leur mentor appelle l'ascenseur.

**\- Ça, c'était inattendu,** souffle Bellamy une fois que Marcus a quitté l'appartement.

**\- Je n'aurais jamais pu penser qu'il s'était un tant soit peu attaché à nous,** avoue Clarke.

Sa remarque arrache un petit rire nerveux à son partenaire.

**\- Je ne suis pas sûr qu'il se soit attaché à nous. Disons plutôt qu'il ne nous méprise pas.**

Clarke acquiesce, pour lui montrer qu'elle comprend. Elle sait qu'ils devraient aller se coucher. Ils ont besoin de sommeil avant l'échéance de demain. Pourtant, ils restent plantés au milieu du salon, à se regarder en chien de faïence. Bellamy prend finalement la parole, une expression douloureuse sur le visage.

**\- On devrait peut-être aller se coucher,** murmure-t-il.

La jeune fille n'a pas du tout envie de dormir, mais elle prend tout de même la direction de leurs chambres, Bellamy sur ses talons. Arrivés devant leurs portes, qui se font face, ils restent encore un moment debout, à se regarder, sans rien dire. Bellamy passe sa main droite dans ses boucles brunes. Clarke a remarqué qu'il faisait toujours ça quand il était nerveux.

**\- Bon bah, on y est…,** dit-il finalement.

**\- Oui…**

**\- Bonne nuit alors.**

**\- Bonne nuit.**

Mais elle voit qu'il hésite à entrer dans sa chambre. Alors, sans trop savoir pour quoi, elle s'avance vers lui et le prend dans ses bras. Leur étreinte est gauche, un peu gênée et inattendue. Mais elle fait du bien à la jeune fille, même si elle ne dure que quelques secondes.

**\- On se voit demain matin ?,** lui glisse Bellamy alors qu'ils se séparent.

**\- Je suppose. ****À**** demain, Bellamy.**

Elle se dépêche de pénétrer dans sa chambre, tant qu'elle est décidée. Sinon, elle ne le fera jamais. Mais elle se sent tout de suite très seule. Il faut pourtant qu'elle s'y habitue. Ce sera probablement comme ça pendant toute la durée des Hunger Games. Si tant est que ses Jeux aillent au-delà du Bain de sang.

Pour essayer de ne plus penser à tout ça, elle ôte sa magnifique robe d'interview et passe sous la douche, pour se débarrasser de son maquillage et de toutes les crèmes dont Médée, Pamphile et Eulalie l'ont enduite, quelques heures plus tôt. Elle enfile une légère robe de chambre bleu ciel et se met au lit.

Pourtant, après plus d'une heure passée à se tourner et à se retourner dans son lit, Clarke doit se rendre à l'évidence : impossible de s'endormir. Sa gorge est sèche et elle a faim, mais elle ne veut pas déranger le personnel du Capitole. Elle se lève et sort sans bruit de la chambre. Elle se dirige vers la salle à manger, qu'elle traverse, vers une pièce adjacente, d'où elle voyait sortir les gens qui les servaient pendant leurs repas.

La jeune blonde débouche ainsi sur une grande cuisine, qui n'a rien de comparable avec l'adorable petite cuisine familiale de sa maison dans le district douze. Elle fouille un moment dans les placards et tombe finalement sur ce qu'elle cherchait : des biscuits et de l'eau qu'elle fait chauffer et dans laquelle elle fait un moment tremper quelques feuilles de thé. Elle avale les gâteaux, sirote tranquillement son breuvage, nettoie sa tasse et retourne vers sa chambre.

Dans le couloir, elle manque de faire une attaque en tombant nez à nez avec Keenan. Mais leur hôtesse n'a plus rien de la jeune femme pimpante et colorée qu'elle avait l'habitude de côtoyer ces derniers jours. Keenan n'est pas maquillée et a enlevé ses drôles de mèches colorées de ses cheveux, qui ont juste une jolie couleur dorée. Elle porte une simple robe de nuit rose pale. Elle paraît… normale.

**\- Keenan ? Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites-là ?,** demande Clarke, surprise.

**\- Je… J'avais du mal à dormir, avec tout ce vacarme.**

La jeune tribut tend l'oreille. Elle n'entend aucun bruit. C'est alors qu'elle remarque que Keenan a les yeux gonflés, légèrement rougis.

**\- Vous allez bien Keenan ?,** s'enquit-elle, un peu inquiète.

L'hôtesse baisse la tête. Sans tout son attirail, elle ressemble presque à une gamine de 10 ans, triste et perdue.

**\- Je… J'ai… J'ai du mal à me faire à l'idée que vous allez partir…,** confie-t-elle d'une voix tremblante. **Et que je ne pourrai jamais vous revoir tous les deux. Je n'ai pas réussi à vous le dire tout à l'heure, dans le salon, mais tu sais, je me suis attachée à vous. Vous êtes parfois un peu grognons, mais je peux voir que vous êtes de bonnes personnes. Et je pense que vous ne méritez pas cela. ****À**** bien y réfléchir, quel gamin mérite ça ?**

Clarke est stupéfaite. Qui aurait cru que Keenan Mykulak, qui s'extasie à ce point devant les Hunger Games, puisse remettre en cause la base même de ce système ?

**\- Je n'ai pas envie que vous rentriez dans cette arène, Clarke,** continue l'hôtesse avec un peu plus de force. **Je ne veux pas vous voir mourir.**

Pour toute réponse, la jeune fille l'enlace franchement. Elle met tout ce qu'elle peut mettre comme affection dans cette étreinte. Car, à cet instant précis, elle ressent de l'affection pour Keenan. Derrière ses nombreux défauts, l'hôtesse a également certaines qualités. Quand elles se séparent, elles échangent un sourire triste.

**\- Allez, il faut que nous allions nous coucher,** murmure Keenan.** Demain, je dois rejoindre Marcus pour le démarchage et tu as du pain sur la planche.**

Clarke hoche la tête et regarde l'hôtesse rejoindre ses appartements, le cœur en vrac. Pourtant, la jeune tribut ne regagne pas sa propre chambre. À cet instant précis, il n'y a qu'un seul endroit où elle a envie d'être.

* * *

Finn n'a rien dit depuis la fin des interviews et ça agace un peu Wells. Il déteste quand son ami est comme ça : bougon, taciturne, renfermé… Les deux jeunes hommes sont installés dans la chambre de Finn, sur le canapé qui fait face à la petite bibliothèque. Ils avaient convenu qu'ils dormiraient ensemble chez lui, histoire de ne pas passer seuls cette dernière nuit à angoisser pour Clarke. Mais dans ces conditions, avec Finn qui ne décroche pas un mot et qui ne desserre pas la mâchoire, Wells trouve ça plus agaçant qu'autre chose. Le jeune noir referme le livre sur lequel il tentait vaguement de se concentrer et se décide à avoir une vraie discussion avec son meilleur ami.

**\- Bon, Finn, tu vas me dire ce qu'il se passe ?**

**\- Rien,** répond sèchement le jeune homme.

Wells lève les yeux au ciel. Ça commence bien.

**\- Finn…**

**\- Rien, je te dis.**

**\- Oh Collins, arrête deux minutes de faire ta tête de cochon et de me prendre pour un imbécile. Je te connais depuis des années, je suis capable de voir quand tu fais la gueule. Et là, maintenant, tout de suite, tu fais la gueule. Alors cesse un peu de grogner et dis-moi ce qui t'énerve autant.**

**\- Je te le répète, rien ne m'énerve.**

Il mérite des claques. Wells jette son livre sur la petite table basse et se lève, pour commencer à rassembler ses affaires.

**\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?,** lui demande Finn.

**\- Je rentre. Si c'est pour te voir tirer la tronche toute la soirée et qu'on ne s'adresse pas un mot, autant que je sois chez moi. Je pourrais dormir dans un bon lit plutôt que sur ton canapé pourri et je vais profiter de la bonne humeur débordante de mon père.**

Son ami lâche un petit rire après cette dernière phrase. Il sait que Thelonious Jaha n'est pas vraiment un modèle de drôlerie, ni un clown dans l'âme.

**\- Allez, ne t'emballe pas et assied-toi,** le tempère Finn.

Wells s'exécute, un sourire satisfait sur le visage. Que ce soit avec lui ou avec Clarke, Finn finit toujours par céder.

**\- Tu vas me dire ce qui t'énerve ?**

**\- Je ne suis pas vraiment énervé. Je suis plutôt déçu.**

**\- Par ?**

**\- Par ces interviews.**

Le jeune noir ne comprend toujours pas.

**\- Pourquoi ? **

**\- Cette révélation qu'a fait Clarke, ça ne m'a pas plu du tout.**

**\- Parce que ?...**

Wells voit bien que Finn est mal à l'aise, qu'il cherche ses mots.

**\- Non mais franchement, Bellamy Blake ?,** lâche-t-il finalement**. Jamais il ne méritera une fille comme Clarke…**

Le fils de Thelonious contemple son meilleur ami d'un air hébété. C'est donc ça qui le mettait en rogne ? Qu'est-ce qu'il peut-être stupide parfois…

**\- Attends, sérieusement, Collins ?**

**\- Quoi ?**

**\- Tu sais bien que tout ça n'était que de la comédie. Un moyen de s'attirer les faveurs du public et des sponsors. Et si j'en crois les réactions des gens sur le plateau, ça a plutôt bien marché. Les gens du Capitole sont vraiment crédules.**

**\- Et toi, tu es également bien naïf si tu penses qu'il n'y avait pas un fond de vérité derrière tout ça. Tu as vu comme moi la manière dont elle le regarde depuis des années.**

Wells se frappe le front avec la paume de sa main droite.

**\- Mais Finn… Quand bien même il y aurait un fond de vérité derrière ça, ça n'aurait aucune importance. Ça pourrait même être complètement vrai, ils pourraient être fous amoureux l'un de l'autre, ça ne changerait rien. C'est foutu pour eux. Grillé. Cuit. Mort. Inenvisageable. Impossible. Ils participent aux Hunger Games ensemble. Même si le district douze a un vainqueur, l'un des deux va mourir.**

**\- Tout de même, je ne veux pas qu'elle se fasse des idées sur ce type. Il n'hésitera pas à la trahir. Il est perfide, mesquin et malhonnête. **

**\- Malhonnête ?, **répète Wells, effaré.

**\- Quelqu'un qui ne respecte pas la loi et qui va chasser en dehors du district n'est pas une personne honnête.**

**\- Mon dieu Collins, mais ta mauvaise foi, c'est invivable, **rage le jeune Jaha.** Qu'est-ce que je peux te détester quand tu es comme ça. Remballe ton égo. Tu es simplement jaloux et vexé parce que tout Panem croit que Clarke est amoureuse de Bellamy Blake, alors qu'elle t'a à peine évoquée au cours de son interview, en te qualifiant d'ami.**

Wells prend quelques secondes avant de continuer.

**\- Tu sais, tu aurais dû dire à Clarke ce que tu ressentais pour elle avant. Mais ne blâme pas Bellamy pour ça.**

Finn semble sonné, comme s'il venait d'être giflé.

**\- Quoi, ça t'étonne que je le sache ?,** reprend le jeune noir. **Tu penses que je n'avais pas remarqué que tu la dévores du regard depuis que tu la connais ? Et, qu'à l'inverse, tu es une buse avec Bellamy quand Clarke lui parle ?**

Son ami ne sait visiblement pas quoi répondre.

**\- Allez, je pense que c'est mieux que je rentre chez moi, sinon, tu vas vraiment finir par m'énerver,** lâche Wells en fourrant ses affaires dans son petit sac à dos en toile. **D'ici à demain, réfléchis un peu à toutes ces conneries qui te traversent la tête et tu verras à quel point c'est absurde. Si tu n'en es pas capable, je pense que je ferais mieux d'aller regarder la rediffusion au milieu du groupe de Blake. Eux, au moins, ils n'en viennent pas à en vouloir leur meilleur ami pour quelque chose qu'ils n'ont jamais eu le courage de faire. **

Sac sur le dos, Wells quitte la chambre de Finn, laissant le jeune homme cogiter seul. Il est grand temps qu'il murisse.

* * *

Étendu sur le dos, dans son lit, Bellamy examine le plafond qui le surplombe, à la recherche du moindre défaut. Impossible de s'endormir. Bien qu'il ne porte qu'un pantalon de pyjama, il a chaud et a presque l'impression d'étouffer. Il continue, inlassablement, de jouer avec le ruban d'Octavia qui orne toujours son poignet. Demain matin, il insistera auprès d'Ulysse pour le garder dans l'arène. C'est peut-être idiot, mais il en a besoin, comme d'un moyen pour se rassurer un peu.

Il entend soudainement quelques coups frappés à sa porte et se redresse, surpris. Il jette un coup d'œil au réveil posé sur sa table de nuit : 1h du matin. Qui peut venir le voir à cette heure-ci ? Marcus, qui a une dernière consigne à lui donner ? Keenan, qui panique ?

**\- Oui ?,** lance-t-il en direction de la porte.

Le panneau de bois s'ouvre, laissant apparaître Clarke, vêtue d'une simple robe de nuit. Le jeune homme n'en revient pas. Il s'assied au bout de son lit, posant ses pieds nus sur le sol.

**\- Clarke ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?**

**\- Je n'arrivais pas à dormir.**

Elle semble bouleversée. À deux doigts de fondre en larmes.

**\- Viens t'assoir ici,** lui propose-t-il.

Ni une ni deux, elle le rejoint et prend place à côté de lui. Mais ne dit rien.

**\- Stressée ?,** lui demande Bellamy après un moment de silence.

**\- Un peu,** lui avoue la jeune fille en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

**\- C'est normal, Clarke. Mais tu as entendu Marcus. Il croit en nous. Et il n'aurait pas dit ça à la légère.**

**\- Je sais.**

Elle semble hésiter.

**\- Mais tu te rends bien compte qu'il y a forcément l'un d'entre nous qui va mourir ?, **continue-t-elle.

Bellamy le sait bien. Mais il préfère ne pas y penser.

**\- Avec un peu de chance, nous n'aurons pas à tuer l'autre et quelqu'un d'autre s'en chargera,** dit-il simplement d'un ton lugubre.

Clarke hoche la tête, mais n'a pas l'air plus détendue pour autant.

**\- Comment fais-tu pour rester si calme ?,** souffle-t-elle.

Le jeune tribut prend quelques secondes avant de répondre.

**\- Je pense à Octavia. ****À**** mes amis du district. Je les imagine avec moi, en train de me rassurer et de m'encourager. C'est stupide, je sais…**

**\- Non, ce n'est pas stupide. **

Bellamy adresse un petit sourire triste à la blonde assise à ses côtés.

**\- Tu peux rester ici encore un petit moment, si tu le souhaites**, lui dit-il après un instant d'hésitation.

**\- Tu penses qu'on a le droit ?,** demande Clarke, le regard toutefois brillant d'espoir.

**\- On a qu'à s'accorder ce droit.**

Il se recule pour s'installer plus confortablement dans son lit, dans une position mi-allongé, mi-assis, la tête et le haut de son dos appuyés contre le mur. La jeune fille suit le même mouvement, pour prendre place juste à côté de lui. Naturellement, elle pose délicatement sa tête sur l'épaule nue de Bellamy, qui n'ose plus esquisser le moindre mouvement. Une légère odeur d'abricot, celle de son shampoing, émane de ses cheveux.

**\- Tu as été très bon durant les interviews,** assure-t-elle d'une voix qu'elle veut légère.

**\- Merci. Je pourrais te dire la même chose. Tu as tenu ton rôle à la perfection.**

**\- Il faut croire que l'on est plutôt doués pour ça. Mais j'aurais quand même aimé savoir ce que tu allais répondre à la dernière question.**

**\- Sur ce que j'ai envie de te dire d'autre ?**

**\- Oui.**

**\- Va savoir… Je n'avais pas réfléchi à ça…**

Un rictus étouffé s'échappe de la bouche de Clarke, mais elle ne réplique rien.

**\- Merci,** murmure-t-elle au bout de quelques minutes de silence, avant de sombrer dans le sommeil.

Bellamy pose sur elle un regard attendri et détaille son visage. Sa peau claire, malgré des joues délicatement rosées. Ses paupières closes, qui cachent de pétillants yeux bleus. Sa bouche fine et légèrement entrouverte, laissant apparaitre ses dents blanches. Sa fossette au menton.

Doucement, pour ne pas la réveiller, il déplace quelques mèches de cheveux blonds qui recouvrent son front, où il dépose un petit baiser. Arène ou pas arène, il sait que jamais il ne pourra la tuer.

**\- Je t'aurais dit que ce n'était pas complètement de la comédie,** lâche-t-il dans un souffle, sachant qu'elle ne l'entendra pas.

* * *

_Alors alors. Qu'avez-vous pensé des adieux avec Keenan et Marcus ? J'avais envie que Clarke voit Keenan sous un jour plus « humain », loin de l'image qu'elle renvoie d'habitude. Et c'est ça qui bouleverse Clarke. Je ne sais pas vous, mais je me suis attachée à ce personnage, alors je voulais qu'on la regarde autrement, avant le début des Jeux. _

_J'espère que vous avez apprécié la petite scène Bellarke et que la dernière phrase de Bellamy plaira aux gens qui étaient frustrés que son interview s'arrête à cette question :)_

_Et au district, pas de dispute Linctavia, pas de dispute Murven, pas de dispute Jonty… Mais à la place, un point de vue Wells et un peu de Finn bashing, parce que je n'aime pas ce personnage et, d'après ce que j'ai compris, mes lecteurs ne l'apprécient pas trop non plus ahah._

_Merci aux reviewers guest, à qui je ne peux pas répondre en pm : __**lili**__ (tu es un amour, tes compliments me touchent beaucoup, merci !), ma __**Caro**__ (la comparaison que tu fais est juste ouf…), __**guest**__, __**lila**__, __**katniss**__ (Jennifer Lawrence, cette inspiration !) et __**Bouhouhou**__ (les cas de Zoran et Charlotte dans l'arène seront abordés, ne t'en fais pas :))._

_Au menu jeudi : Clarke et Bellamy aux portes de l'arène, un cœur transpercé et le point de vue de Monty dans le douze._

_Pensez à la petite review qui fait plaisir :) gros bisous à tous et encore merci !_

_Estelle _


	15. Chapter 15 : Début des festivités

_Coucou tout le monde, j'espère que vous allez bien ! _

_Merci pour vos avis sur le dernier chapitre, ravie de voir que vous appréciez Keenan et Marcus. La dispute entre Wells et Finn vous a visiblement plu, tout comme le petit moment Bellarke. Et désolée, mais Clarke était vraiment endormie :)_

_En tout cas, vos reviews me font toujours autant plaisir, mille mercis._

_Bonne lecture les chatons !_

* * *

**Chapitre 15 : Début des festivités**

_« On se croisera dans l'arène ? »_

Clarke examine ce qui l'entoure. Une étendue de sable, sans fin. Une chaleur étouffante. Pas un point d'eau ni le moindre arbre à l'horizon. Leur arène est un désert. Les autres tributs sont prêts à s'élancer. Le décompte passe beaucoup trop rapidement. Et les jeunes courent tous en même temps vers la Corne d'abondance. En face d'elle, elle remarque que Gustus a déjà récupéré une lance et qu'il se précipite vers Bellamy, le bras levé. Son arme fend l'air et transperce le cœur du jeune homme. Ce dernier suffoque, crache du sang. L'instant d'après, son visage heurte le sol ensablé, dans un bruit sourd. C'est terminé. Clarke se laisse tomber sur ses genoux, alors qu'un cri de désespoir monte dans sa gorge.

**\- Clarke ! Clarke ! Clarke !**

La jeune fille se réveille en sursaut, en entendant Bellamy répéter son prénom plusieurs fois. Elle transpire et se sent toute collante. Elle regarde autour d'elle. Pas de sable, pas de désert. Elle est dans la chambre de Bellamy, dans leur appartement au douzième étage du centre d'entraînement. Les jeux ne commencent que dans quelques heures. Le jeune homme n'a pas été tué par Gustus. Pas encore.

**\- Ca va Clarke ?,** lui demande-t-il en se penchant vers elle, un air inquiet sur le visage.

Elle se redresse en passant une main sur son front, pour évacuer la sueur qui s'y étale.

**\- Oui, oui… Je…J'ai juste fait un mauvais rêve,** répond-t-elle faiblement.

**\- J'ai cru comprendre, tu n'arrêtais pas de bouger et de gémir. Tu veux boire quelque chose ?**

**\- Je veux bien, merci. **

Bellamy quitte son lit et se dirige vers la salle de bains. Il remplit l'un des verres avec l'eau du robinet, puis revient vers elle en lui tendant le gobelet. Elle boit doucement, tentant de se reconnecter à la réalité et d'oublier son cauchemar, tandis que le jeune homme passe doucement une main rassurante dans son dos. Peu à peu, elle se calme.

**\- Tu as rêvé des Jeux ?,** lui demande Bellamy au bout d'un moment, quand elle a retrouvé une respiration normale.

**\- Hmm… **

**\- Je prends ça pour un oui. Tu veux me raconter ?**

**\- Je n'en ai pas trop envie, **avoue-t-elle en baissant la tête.

Hors de question d'expliquer à Bellamy qu'elle l'a vu mourir dans son cauchemar et qu'elle en a hurlé de désespoir.

**\- Je comprends.**

Un silence s'installe entre eux. Clarke se doute qu'ils pensent tous les deux à la même chose : le début des Hunger Games est imminent. La jeune fille cherche du regard le réveil qui trône au milieu de la table de nuit de Bellamy. Il indique 5h47. Ils n'ont pas dormi cinq heures. Et cinq heures agitées.

**\- Ils ne vont pas tarder à venir nous chercher, **dit doucement Bellamy, comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées. **On devrait peut-être s'allonger un peu et essayer de se détendre. Si tant est que c'est possible…**

Clarke hoche la tête et regarde Bellamy s'étendre à sa gauche, en posant sa tête sur son oreiller. Instinctivement, elle s'allonge sur le côté et se niche contre lui, son front appuyé contre l'épaule droite du jeune homme. Elle ne sait pas trop pourquoi, mais elle a besoin de sentir sa chaleur rassurante avant d'entrer dans cette arène. Bellamy ne dit rien et se contente de poser sa main gauche sur son bras, qu'il caresse doucement. Clarke n'a aucune idée du temps qu'ils passent dans cette position, à moitié entre le sommeil et l'éveil. Mais quand trois coups sont donnés à la porte de la chambre, elle ne peut s'empêcher de lâcher un grognement de mécontentement.

**\- Bellamy ?,** entend-t-elle.

C'est la voix d'Ulysse. Le jeune homme se redresse en même temps qu'elle, alors que la porte s'ouvre.

**\- Et Clarke…,** continue le styliste, visiblement un peu surpris de la trouver allongée dans les bras de Bellamy. **Justement, Héra te cherchait. On doit vous préparer pour les Jeux.**

Clarke se lève et échange un regard avec Bellamy. Pour la première fois depuis qu'ils sont partis du district douze, il ne semble pas aussi sûr de lui.

**\- Je suppose qu'on se croisera dans l'arène ?,** lance Clarke en tentant d'avoir l'air rassurée.

Elle se rend pourtant compte que sa voix se brise.

**\- Ce serait mieux pour vous,** intervient doucement Ulysse. **Clarke, je ne veux pas te presser, mais on ne doit pas tarder.**

La jeune blonde acquiesce. Elle a compris le message. Elle adresse un faible sourire à Bellamy, qui lui répond d'un petit signe de la main, et retourne vers sa propre chambre, où elle tombe sur Héra. La styliste a préparé des vêtements simples sur le lit. Elle enlace rapidement Clarke et lui demande d'enfiler sa tenue.

**\- C'est ce que je vais porter dans l'arène ?,** s'étonne la jeune tribut en découvrant un pantalon en toile et un chemisier fluide.

**\- Non, c'est juste ta tenue pour la route,** sourit tristement Héra.

Une fois que Clarke est habillée, la styliste l'entraîne vers le toit de l'immeuble, où un hovercraft – une sorte d'avion utilisée à Panem - les attend. Il les conduira vers l'arène où auront lieu les Hunger Games. C'est là-bas, dans les catacombes du terrain des Jeux, que seront préparés les 24 tributs.

Une échelle descend de l'hovercraft, permettant aux deux jeunes femmes d'y grimper. Une fois à l'intérieur de l'engin, le docteur Lorelei Tsing, vêtue d'une blouse blanche semblable à celles qu'Abby portait au centre médical, vient à sa rencontre, une seringue à la main.

**\- Bonjour Clarke, j'espère que tu es en forme.**

Elle n'attend pas de réponse.

**\- Ne bouge pas s'il-te-plaît, je vais juste t'insérer ton mouchard,** annonce le docteur Tsing en plantant l'aiguille dans le bras de la tribut.

Chaque concurrent reçoit un mouchard semblable. Un moyen pour les Juges et les équipes du Capitole de toujours savoir où se trouvent les jeunes dans l'arène.

**\- Votre cabine est par là,** indique le médecin en lui montrant une porte blanche frappée d'un douze rouge.

Clarke espérait faire la route jusque là-bas avec Bellamy et Ulysse, mais ce n'est pas le cas. Chaque tribut et son styliste sont envoyés dans des cabines personnelles, sans aucun contact avec les autres concurrents.

**\- Installe-toi,** lui propose Héra en lui désignant le canapé pourpre appuyé contre le mur de leur cabine.

La jeune fille s'exécute et contemple l'impressionnant petit déjeuner installé sur la table basse. Elle a l'impression d'être encore mieux soignée que depuis qu'elle est arrivée au Capitole. Le dernier repas du condamné à mort…

**\- Mange Clarke,** lui dit doucement sa styliste. **Tu as besoin de forces et tu ne sais pas quand tu vas pouvoir manger à nouveau.**

Alors que la tribut s'empare d'un petit pain garni de fromage, elle sent que l'hovercraft décolle. Elle regarde par la petite fenêtre de la cabine les immenses immeubles du Capitole qui s'éloignent. Tout en avalant nerveusement son petit déjeuner, Clarke constate qu'ils survolent des terres sauvages, sans habitation et uniquement couvertes de végétation. Héra fait la conversation d'une voix calme, comme pour rassurer la jeune fille.

Quand l'hovercraft se pose, au bout d'une petite heure de vol, Clarke et Héra attendent qu'on vienne les chercher. Chaque tribut descend tour à tour de l'avion et ils ne doivent pas se croiser. Clarke étant du district douze, elle passe, comme toujours, dernière avec Bellamy. Lorelei Tsing ouvre finalement la porte et leur indique l'échelle, qui les mène vers l'entrée d'un tunnel souterrain. L'entrée des catacombes de l'arène. L'air y est froid et humide.

Héra entraîne Clarke jusqu'au bout du couloir et la fait entrer dans une pièce dont la porte bleue est marquée d'un douze. Sa chambre de lancement. Avant d'y pénétrer, la jeune blonde a tout juste le temps d'apercevoir un autre panneau de bois noir, lui aussi doté d'un douze. Bellamy doit probablement être derrière cette porte, réglant ses derniers préparatifs avec Ulysse avant de s'élancer dans l'arène. Clarke se demande si elle le reverra au cours des Hunger Games. Et surtout, comment il réagira en face d'elle.

La chambre de lancement de Clarke est neuve, étincelante, à la limite de l'indécence. Ces murs roses n'ont encore jamais abrité de tribut et n'en accueilleront plus jamais. Une fois les Jeux terminés, elle deviendra, comme le reste de l'arène, un lieu historique protégé, qui pourra être visité par les touristes et les vacanciers. Et si jamais elle venait à gagner, le prix d'entrée pour admirer cette pièce où elle n'aura passé qu'une demi-heure va exploser.

La jeune fille essaye de ne pas penser à tout ça, alors qu'Héra la pousse doucement vers la douche. Clarke se lave rapidement, tout en sachant qu'elle sera soit morte, soit complétement sale d'ici vingt-quatre heures. Une fois qu'elle est propre, Héra lui tend une brosse à dents.

**\- C'est vraiment utile ?**

**\- Oui, si tu veux sourire à la caméra et donc au public,** lâche sa styliste avec un rire triste.

Clarke hausse les épaules et entreprend de se laver les dents. Pendant ce temps, Héra s'attelle à ses cheveux. Elle laisse pendre ses boucles blondes sur ses épaules, mais attrape juste deux petites mèches sur le devant de son visage, qu'elle tresse avant de les rassembler à l'arrière du crâne de la jeune fille.

**\- Voilà, comme ça, on voit bien ton joli minois.**

La tribut remercie Héra d'un sourire. La styliste lui tend ensuite des sous-vêtements, qu'elle enfile prestement, avant de se tourner vers la tenue que lui a composé Héra. Quelque chose de pratique et pas trop voyant. Un pantalon noir, un tee-shirt bleu à manches trois-quarts et une veste molletonnée, bleue elle aussi. Aux pieds, des chaussettes épaisses et de confortables bottines noires montantes, qui lui maintiennent bien la cheville et lui tiennent chaud. Clarke en conclut qu'il fera probablement froid dans l'arène.

**\- Une dernière chose,** ajoute Héra. **Donne-moi ta main.**

Clarke tend le bras vers la styliste. Cette dernière sort quelque chose de sa poche, attrape le poignet de la tribut et y accroche la montre de son père. La jeune fille lève un regard plein de reconnaissance vers Héra.

**\- Tu as le droit à un effet personnel dans l'arène,** explique la styliste. **J'ai récupéré ça dans ta chambre, en pensant que ça te plairait de l'avoir.**

**\- Merci,** répond Clarke à voix basse, touchée.

**\- Tu peux le faire, ma belle, j'en suis persuadée,** affirme Héra d'une voix forte. **Tu as le mental et les ressources pour.**

Clarke hoche la tête, la gorge serrée. Elle sent bien que les larmes ne sont pas loin.

**\- Merci pour tout Héra,** glisse-t-elle à l'oreille de sa styliste en l'enlaçant.

Clarke ferme les yeux, essayant de ne pas penser au fait que c'était très probablement sa dernière entrevue avec sa styliste, qu'elle a très rapidement appréciée.

* * *

Assis à même le sol, Monty se frotte les yeux. Il est fatigué. La soirée d'interviews s'est terminée assez tard et, ensuite, il a célébré l'excellente prestation de Bellamy avec ses amis. Sauf qu'au petit matin, tous les habitants du district douze ont été réveillés par la sonnerie, qui les convoquait sur la Grand-Place. Les Hunger Games commencent aujourd'hui, à 10h, et tout le monde doit assister à la diffusion en direct, ainsi qu'aux commentaires d'ouverture des Jeux.

Monty regarde ses amis, installés à ses côtés. Hier soir, après les interviews, ils étaient tous enjoués, confiants. Sauf John, mais c'est John. Pourtant, ce matin, la perspective de voir Bellamy s'élancer dans l'arène les crispe. Nathan ne tient pas en place. Alors que la veille, l'interview de son meilleur ami lui avait arraché plusieurs sourire et même des rires – notamment au moment où Bellamy a confié qu'il trouvait Clarke plus mignonne que son père – il est, ce matin, d'une humeur massacrante. Il se lève, fait les cent pas, se laisse tomber sur le sol, se remet debout, marche trente secondes, s'assied à nouveau.

**\- Calme-toi, Miller,** grogne John. **Ton agitation ne va pas aider Bellamy et tu vas plus nous stresser qu'autre chose.**

L'anxiété et l'incertitude rendent John grincheux. Plus encore que d'habitude. À sa droite, Raven a niché sa tête sur l'épaule du jeune homme. Elle cache la panique visible dans son regard en fermant les yeux et en tentant d'afficher une expression apaisée. Monty ne saisit pas trop bien ce qu'il se passe entre eux depuis quelques jours, mais il a l'impression qu'ils sont souvent ensemble et qu'ils se soutiennent beaucoup. Il n'a pas osé les charrier là-dessus. Le contexte ne s'y prête pas. Vraiment pas.

**\- Laisse-le, Murphy et arrête de râler contre tout le monde,** proteste Jasper.** Ça aussi, ça nous stresse plus qu'autre chose.**

Jasper est le seul d'entre eux qui arrive à rester étonnement calme et léger. Et ça soulage Monty. Voir son meilleur ami positiver l'aide à garder espoir. « Bellamy va y arriver », n'arrête-t-il pas de répéter. Et il le dit avec une telle force que Monty a envie d'y croire.

**\- Vous arrêtez un peu de vous chamailler ?,** lance Octavia d'une voix éteinte.

Juste à côté de Monty, la jeune sœur de Bellamy est pelotonnée contre Lincoln, qui garde un visage impassible. À sa demande, tout le monde se calme. Nathan s'assied. John arrête de grogner. Jasper cesse de protester contre le négativisme de ce dernier. Octavia pourrait demander n'importe quoi, se amis se plieraient en quatre pour lui apporter. C'était déjà le cas avant les Jeux – la jeune fille fait partie de ces gens à qui l'on ne refuse rien – mais c'est encore plus vrai aujourd'hui.

**\- Quelle autorité,** souffle Monty à Octavia, qui lui adresse un petit sourire crispé en retour.

Le jeune asiatique caresse doucement la joue de la sœur de Bellamy, en signe de soutien et d'affection. En retour, elle forme silencieusement le mot « Merci » avec ses lèvres. Le générique des Hunger Games résonne soudain sur la Grand-Place et, probablement, à travers tout Panem. L'écran installé face au public s'allume et les visages enjoués de Claudius Templesmith, le speaker officiel, et de Caesar Flickerman apparaissent. Ce dernier arbore les mêmes cheveux et le même costume moutarde que la veille. Une horreur pour les yeux.

**\- Bonjouuuur Panem !, **s'exclame Caesar avec enthousiasme. **Et bonjour Claudius !**

**\- Bonjour à tous,** répond le speaker avec le même entrain.

Leur bonne humeur écœure Monty. Il croise le regard de Jasper et sait que son meilleur ami est du même avis.

**\- Enfin, nous y sommes, c'est le grand jour !,** reprend Caesar Flickerman. **Nos 24 tributs vont bientôt s'élancer dans l'arène ! J'espère que vous êtes prêt, mon cher Claudius !**

**\- Plus que prêt,** réplique-t-il en lui adressant un clin d'œil. **D'autant que cette année, le niveau semble assez élevé. La concurrence va faire rage dans l'arène !**

**\- En effet et plusieurs tributs se détachent du lot ! Je pense notamment à Lexa et Gustus, du district un, à Delano, du district quatre, et à Clarke et Bellamy, du district douze. Les sponsors s'arrachent déjà ces cinq-là.**

Des murmures ravis traversent la Grand-Place. Le visage de Monty s'éclaire d'un sourire. C'est plutôt bon signe pour Bellamy.

**\- Je l'avais dit,** affirme Jasper.

Octavia semble un peu soulagée.

**\- Attendons qu'il passe le Bain de sang,** grince John.

**\- La ferme !,** lui crient en même temps Raven, Monty et Jasper, s'attirant les regards curieux des gens assis autour d'eux.

John n'ajoute rien et se contente de baisser la tête. Si son attitude défaitiste agace Monty, il sait toutefois que Murphy a raison. Bellamy peut avoir tous les parrainages qu'il veut, s'il ne survit pas dans le Bain de sang, tout sera terminé.

**\- Et vers qui va votre préférence ?,** demande Claudius à Caesar.

C'est une habitude. Chaque année, Caesar Flickerman annonce son top 3. Il se trompe rarement et, souvent, le gagnant est l'un de ses trois chouchous. Sauf l'année dernière, où son candidat préféré a notamment été massacré dans les cinq premières minutes.

**\- Je ne vais pas prendre de gros risque pour cette édition,** répond Caesar avec un grand sourire. **En troisième position, je vais placer Clarke, du douze.**

Sur la place centrale du district, une partie de la population semble soulagée de la confiance que le présentateur accorde à la jeune fille. Monty remarque soudain Abby Griffin, la maire, assise au pied de l'écran avec son mari. Pas de soulagement pour elle. Son visage est dur, fermé. Comme si elle ne s'autorisait pas le moindre espoir.

**\- En second, je pense à Gustus, du district un.**

Évidemment. Ce colosse est assez effrayant. Mais si Gustus n'est « que » numéro deux, ça voudrait peut-être dire que…

**\- Et mon grand favori, pour cette 53****e**** édition des Hunger Games, est Bellamy, du district douze !,** s'exclame Caesar Flickerman.

Encore une fois, une vague d'apaisement semble traverser la Grand-Place. Même Nathan semble un peu rassuré.

**\- Mon cher Caesar, je pense bien que c'est la première fois que vous placez les deux tributs du district douze dans votre Top 3,** réplique Claudius en riant.

Flickerman se joint à lui et tous deux pouffent de manière absolument stupide.

**\- Et oui, que voulez-vous… Cette année, avec son petit couple doré, le douze a fait fort !**

**\- En tout cas, je pense que nous allons nous régaler pendant ces Jeux !,** renchérit le speaker.

**\- J'en suis persuadé ! En tout cas, sachez que nos 24 tributs sont actuellement en train d'achever leur préparation et qu'ils vont bientôt entrer en scène, **continue Caesar.** Mais sans plus attendre, nous allons découvrir l'arène dans lequel vont se tenir les Hunger Games !**

Monty sent qu'autour de lui, tout le monde se redresse avec attention. Les spectateurs savent que la configuration de l'arène, son climat, son environnement, peuvent jouer un rôle primordial sur le déroulement des Jeux. Les deux commentateurs font monter le suspense puis, après un court générique, le théâtre des 53e Hunger Games apparait à l'écran. Monty échange un coup d'œil avec ses amis. Ils n'en reviennent pas.

* * *

Dans sa chambre de lancement, Bellamy vient tout juste d'enfiler sa tenue. Un pantalon noir avec plusieurs poches, un tee-shirt bleu marine et une épaisse veste noire dotée d'une capuche. De grosse bottines, étonnement légères, complètent sa tenue. À son poignet droit, il a gardé le petit ruban bordeaux d'Octavia. Ce sera la seule chose du district douze qu'il emportera avec lui.

En face de lui, Ulysse le contemple avec un air satisfait sur le visage. Dans ses yeux, Bellamy lit de la fierté. Et ça le touche. Il s'est très vite attaché à son styliste, qui a presque fait office de figure paternelle pour lui, depuis qu'il est arrivé au Capitole. Et il sait que, sans lui, il ne serait pas aussi apprécié du public aujourd'hui.

**\- De quoi j'ai l'air ?,** demande Bellamy pour briser le silence.

**\- D'un futur gagnant,** assure Ulysse.

Bellamy lui adresse un petit sourire crispé.

**\- Tu veux encore manger quelque chose avant de rentrer dans l'arène ?,** propose le styliste.

Le jeune homme hoche la tête. S'il y a bien quelque chose que sa vie dans le district douze lui a appris, c'est que toute nourriture est bonne à prendre. Il avale quelques fruits, des petits sandwichs et bois deux grands verres d'eau. Il est nerveux, mais tente de ne pas le montrer.

**\- Tu sais Bellamy, tu as le droit être stressé,** lui glisse gentiment Ulysse en passant une main rassurante dans son dos.

Le tribut ne répond pas, mais baisse les yeux. À quelques minutes de rentrer dans l'arène, il ne sait plus quoi dire. Il prend peu à peu conscience de l'ampleur de ce qui l'attend. Une arène. Vingt-trois tributs autour de lui. Dont Clarke. La voix de Lorelei Tsing résonne soudainement dans la chambre de lancement, interrompant le cours de ses pensées.

**\- Chers tributs, il est temps de vous préparer pour le lancement, **annonce-t-elle à travers les enceintes fixées au plafond.

Ulysse conduit Bellamy vers un coin de la pièce. Au sol, une plaque métallique circulaire.

**\- Cette plaque va monter et tu sortiras par-là,** annonce le styliste en lui montrant, au plafond, une sorte de trappe, de forme ronde elle aussi.

Bellamy souffle un grand coup, comme pour évacuer toute la tension qui crispe son corps, et ancre ses pieds sur la plaque métallique. Ulysse pose ses deux mains sur les épaules du tribut.

**\- Ça va aller, Bellamy,** dit-il de sa voix grave. **Garde en tête les conseils de Marcus. Ne prend pas de risques inconsidérés. Trouve de l'eau et de quoi manger. Fais les bonnes alliances. Cherche Clarke. Et surtout, pense à toi avant tout.**

Le tribut acquiesce. Il n'arrive pas à prononcer le moindre mot.

**\- Je n'ai pas le droit de parier, mais, si je le pouvais, c'est sur toi que je miserais,** continue doucement Ulysse en lâchant les épaules du jeune homme.

**\- Merci,** répond simplement Bellamy.

Soudain, un cylindre de verre descend du plafond, pour se poser sur les bords de la plaque de métal. Le jeune homme est maintenant enfermé, prêt à être lancé.

**\- Préparez un bon thé et des brioches pour ma rencontre avec Cinna,** lâche le tribut en direction de son styliste, qui lui adresse un sourire d'encouragement en guise de réponse.

Doucement, la plaque métallique entreprend sa montée. Bellamy se trouve dans le noir complet pendant quelques secondes, jusqu'à atteindre l'air libre. La lumière du jour aveugle le tribut, alors qu'il découvre un morceau de l'arène qui s'étale autour de lui. C'est parti.

* * *

_Voilà, le cœur transpercé n'était en fait qu'un cauchemar ! Heureusement, étant donné que c'est celui de Bellamy… Ce serait dommage qu'il meure si vite, non ? ;) J'espère que le petit passage sur Monty vous a plu, je voulais un personnage qui puisse avoir un œil « objectif » sur tout le petit groupe d'amis de Bellamy. Qu'avez-vous pensé des adieux de Clarke et Bellamy à leurs stylistes respectifs ? Promis, c'était le dernier chapitre pré-arène, j'arrête de faire durer la torture après ça ahah_

_Je voulais aussi remercier les reviewers guest, nombreux cette semaine : __**lili**__ (à chaque review, tu es plus gentille qu'avant, c'est fou ahah j'ai eu un sourire énorme au réveil ce matin en lisant ça :)), __**Guest**__ du 19 mai (tu es adorable !), __**lila **__(au taquet ahah), __**Pandora**__ (je t'ai déjà répondu par texto, mais encore merci pour tes encouragements, je vais te prendre comme coach pour quand j'ai des coups de mou dans l'écriture ahah), __**Ela**__, __**Bouhouhou**__ (awww, désolée mais ça me fait plaisir de te mettre les larmes aux yeux ! Je vais probablement faire un point de vue de Keenan, vu qu'elle a été très appréciée ! Pour la fin, il faudra attendre un peu…), __**va**__ (meilleur compliment du monde, merci ! Oui, je suis ouverte au lemon ! Après, il faut voir si j'arrive à développer ça en fonction de l'histoire, je n'ai pas envie de mettre du lemon pour mettre du lemon, surtout qu'avec Clarke et Bellamy sous les caméras, ça peut vite tourner à la sex tape…) et __**katniss**__ (contente que ça te plaise !)._

_Je vous demande d'avance de m'excuser, mais il n'y aura pas de chapitre lundi. Je pars en week-end à Paris, voir ma meilleure amie et des copains de promo, donc je n'aurai pas le temps d'écrire ni de poster. _

_Mais je serai de retour jeudi prochain, pour vous présenter un chapitre avec le Bain de sang, un nouveau personnage dévoilé dans l'arène et la naissance d'une histoire d'amour inattendue… Des pronostics ? ;) (Si quelqu'un devine l'histoire d'amour, il aura une récompense, parce que je pense qu'elle est vraiment dure à deviner ahah)_

_D'ici là les chatons, je compte sur vous pour m'inonder de reviews et me dire ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre :')_

_Plein de bisous et merci d'être aussi fidèles à ce que j'écris, c'est vraiment motivant ! _

_Estelle_


	16. Chapitre 16 : Le bain de sang

_Hello les chatons ! De retour après une semaine d'absence et un super week-end à Paris :) J'espère que tout va bien pour vous depuis la dernière fois !_

_Un grand merci à tous pour vos reviews et désolée pour le cauchemar en début de chapitre ahah. Contente que vous ayez apprécié le passage avec Monty et les derniers moments avec Ulysse et Héra. _

_Une petite note, à la suite de reviews et de message que j'ai reçu : je reprends quelques éléments de Hunger Games et j'essaye de créer des liens, de faire quelques clins d'œil à l'histoire de base. Mais je ne suis pas à la lettre tout ce qu'il se passe dans les livres. _

_Voilà donc un nouveau chapitre, long (je me suis un peu emballée…) et avec peu de dialogue, vous allez vite comprendre pourquoi. J'espère que ça ne vous perturbera pas trop ! Bonne lecture :)_

* * *

**Chapitre 16 : Le bain de sang**

_« Que les cinquante-troisièmes Hunger Games commencent ! »_

La première chose qui frappe Clarke, après sa sortie de terre, c'est le froid qui lui pique le visage. Mais très vite, avant même qu'elle n'ait le temps d'analyser ce qui l'entoure, la voix de Claudius Templesmith tonne à travers l'arène.

**\- Mesdames et messieurs, que les cinquante-troisièmes Hunger Games commencent !**

Les 24 tributs doivent maintenant patienter soixante secondes sur leurs plaques métalliques, placées à égale distance de la Corne d'abondance. Si un concurrent en descend avant et qu'il pose le pied sur le sol, une mine se chargera de lui arracher les jambes.

Soixante secondes avant que ces bombes ne soient désactivées. Soixante secondes à suivre un décompte angoissant. Soixante secondes avant qu'un gong ne leur signale le vrai commencement des Jeux.

60\. 59. 58. 57. 56... Clarke se rend compte qu'elle ne voit aucun tribut. Elle est dans une sorte de couloir, matérialisé par des arbres. Des arbres très proches les uns des autres. La forêt qui l'entoure est tellement dense qu'il serait presque impossible de s'y glisser.

55\. 54. 53.52. 51... Dans ces conditions, il n'y a que deux solutions qui s'offrent à elle. Aller vers l'avant pour récupérer quelque chose à la Corne d'abondance, quitte à risquer sa vie. Ou partir vers l'arrière et aller à la découverte du reste de l'arène. Elle y distingue d'autres arbres et, plus loin, quelque chose qui ressemble à des montagnes rocheuses.

50\. 49. 48. 47. 46... Elle imagine que les 23 autres tributs sont probablement, eux aussi, dans des couloirs semblables, qui trouvent tous leur origine à la Corne d'abondance. Mais il est impossible pour la jeune fille de savoir où se trouve Bellamy. Et où sont les Carrières, qu'elle doit à tout prix éviter.

45\. 44. 43. 42. 41... Elle remarque, au bout de son couloir, non loin de la Corne d'abondance, quelque chose qui ressemble à un sac à dos gris. La tentation commence à grandir en elle. Et si elle tentait de s'en emparer ? Elle court vite, c'est réalisable.

40\. 39. 38. 37. 36… Mais il y a des risques. Elle sait que si un tribut du calibre de Gustus ou Delano entre dans son couloir, ce sera fichu pour elle. Il la massacrera. À bien y réfléchir, même une tribut plus petite, comme Lexa, pourrait la tuer sans aucun problème.

35\. 34. 33. 32. 31... Alors elle hésite. Prendre le risque ou assurer ses arrières en allant directement dans la forêt, mais sans gourde, sans arme, sans couverture ?

30\. 29. 28. 27. 26... Qu'est-ce que c'est long, soixante secondes, quand on hésite entre la possibilité de mourir immédiatement ou celle de survivre plus longtemps…

25\. 24. 23. 22. 21... Clarke se demande à quoi Bellamy peut bien penser en ce moment. À quelle stratégie de survie il est en train de réfléchir.

20\. 19. 18. 17. 16... Le vent glacé qui fait virevolter les pans de son manteau bleu la scie en deux. Elle sera incapable de tenir par ce froid si elle n'a pas de couverture de survie.

15\. 14. 13. 12.11... Et, qui sait, il y en aura peut-être une dans ce sac à dos gris, qui n'est qu'à quelques dizaines de mètres d'elle. Dont elle peut facilement se saisir, avant de s'enfuir en courant.

10\. 9. 8. 7. 6... Le moment fatidique approche. Clarke lève les yeux au ciel, pense aux gens qu'elle apprécie.

5... Sa mère. Son père. Wells. Finn.

4... Et Bellamy.

3... Bellamy…

2... Le commencement est imminent.

1... Elle a pris sa décision.

0… Le gong résonne dans l'arène.

Sans plus attendre, Clarke saute de sa plaque métallique et s'élance. Vers l'avant. Parce que ce n'est pas son genre de reculer. Elle court à toute vitesse vers la Corne d'abondance, aussi dorée que sa robe de la veille, qui déborde d'armes, de nourriture, de médicaments, de couvertures… Mais seul le sac à dos l'intéresse. La blonde ne veut pas prendre plus de risque. Pas pour le moment.

Quand elle arrive au bout de son couloir, au niveau du sac, elle se rend compte qu'elle est la première à atteindre la plaine circulaire, sans aucun arbre, qui entoure la Corne d'abondance. Pendant un millième de seconde, elle envisage de profiter de cet avantage, d'aller plus loin, d'attraper mieux. Mais soudain, elle aperçoit Gustus, qui déboule lui aussi dans le centre de l'arène. Et son regard carnassier, alors qu'il se dirige vers la Corne, l'en dissuade immédiatement.

Clarke se saisit du sac gris, le jette sur son dos, attrape toutefois une miche de pain qui traine juste à côté et s'enfuit sans demander son reste. De toute façon, elle sait qu'elle ne pourra pas retrouver Bellamy tout de suite. Il est impossible pour la jeune tribut de savoir où il a été placé dans l'arène. Elle ira à sa recherche plus tard. « S'il est toujours en vie », dit une petite voix dans sa tête, qu'elle fait taire immédiatement. Et, alors qu'elle parcourt son couloir en sens inverse, pour mettre le plus de distance possible entre la Corne d'abondance et elle, elle entend un cri d'horreur dans son dos.

La boucherie a commencé.

Tandis qu'elle sprint au milieu des arbres, évitant les rochers sur le sol et les branches qui entravent sa route, Clarke essaye de ne pas penser à ce qui se déroule derrière elle. Elle sait que les tributs de carrière sont en train de massacrer tous les tributs qui leur passent sous le nez. Elle espère juste que Bellamy ne fait pas partie d'eux.

Alors elle se concentre sur sa route. Courir lui permet aussi de se réchauffer, ce qui n'est pas de trop, compte tenu de la température dans l'arène. Heureusement, le fond de l'air est sec. Rien de pire que l'humidité quand il fait froid.

La jeune fille continue son avancée pendant presque une heure. Elle emprunte un chemin qui débouche sur une petite carrière, presque paradisiaque. L'herbe y est verte et de petites fleurs blanches ont même réussi à braver le froid. Et, surtout, un petit ruisseau, gelé par endroit, la traverse. Clarke serait presque tentée de s'y établir, mais l'endroit est bien trop à découvert. Toutefois, étant donné ses capacités à la course, elle sait qu'elle a un peu d'avance sur un éventuel poursuivant.

La jeune fille s'installe donc au bord du ruisseau et ouvre son sac à dos, pour faire rapidement l'inventaire de son contenu. Elle sort de sa poche la miche de pain qu'elle a attrapé la dernière minute et la pose à côté du sac. De celui-ci, elle extirpe une gourde en fer, vide, mais accompagnée de pastilles désinfectantes. Un bon moyen d'éviter de terminer empoisonnée par une eau non-potable de l'arène.

Avec soulagement, Clarke découvre également une paire de gants, qui ne sera pas superflue, et un sac de couchage, ultra compact mais dont le tissu parait chaud. Son sac contient également une sorte de petite lance rétractable dont la lame est très tranchante, un sachet de fruits secs et de noix, de la ficelle épaisse, ainsi qu'une crème hydratante et un baume pour les lèvres. La jeune fille reste un moment interloquée devant les deux tubes, mais elle se rend vite compte que, avec le froid ambiant, cela lui sera bien utile pour éviter de terminer avec la peau craquelée et les lèvres déchirées.

Elle remplit sa gourde dans le ruisseau, au centre, là où l'eau n'a pas gelé. Elle y glisse une pastille désinfectante qui, si elle en croit ce qui est écrit sur la boîte, met trente minutes avant de faire effet. Elle referme donc la gourde et la glisse dans son sac à dos, au milieu du duvet, pour éviter que l'eau ne soit trop froide. Elle boira tout à l'heure. La jeune fille étale un peu de baume sur ses lèvres, de manière préventive, enfile les gants et se redresse en passant la lanière du sac sur ses épaules. Elle garde sa lance à la main, au cas où.

**\- Allez, c'est reparti,** dit-elle à voix basse pour se donner une contenance, avant de s'enfoncer un peu plus loin dans la forêt.

Pour le moment, elle ne s'en sort pas trop mal.

* * *

Bellamy n'en revient pas. Il a réussi à sortir de cet enfer sans aucun dégât. En découvrant la conception du cœur de l'arène et contre l'avis de Kane, le jeune homme a décidé de s'approcher de la Corne d'abondance, pour essayer d'y récupérer quelque chose. Mais il aurait préféré ne jamais voir cette boucherie.

La seule chose qui l'a sauvé, c'est qu'au moment où il a pénétré dans la plaine, Gustus était déjà en train de massacrer le garçon du trois, en s'amusant avec lui et en le faisant souffrir un maximum. Les autres Carrières s'occupaient également de tributs, Delano et Anya allant même à la rencontre de l'un d'entre eux dans son couloir. Bellamy en a alors profité pour s'emparer de ce qui lui tombait sous la main avant de quitter la plaine.

Après avoir couru un long moment pour s'éloigner de la Corne, il décide de prendre quelques minutes pour analyser ce qu'il a récupéré. Un sac à dos d'une couleur rouge bien trop repérable, une couverture de survie isolante, une paire de chaussettes épaisses, une bobine de fil de fer, une corde, une bouteille de deux litres d'eau, un sachet de viande séchée, une petite boite de biscottes et des jumelles.

Il regarde le matériel étalé sous ses yeux, en réfléchissant très vite, mais est interrompu dans sa contemplation par des coups de canon qui résonnent dans l'arène. À chaque tribut tué, les équipes du Capitole déclenchent un coup de ce genre, pour indiquer aux autres concurrents l'avancée de la compétition. Pendant le Bain de sang, c'est toujours la confusion, alors les coups ne sont tirés qu'en fin d'après-midi, une fois que le point a été fait sur le nombre de morts et que les corps ont été ramassés.

Bellamy tend l'oreille. Un coup. Deux coups. Trois coups. Quatre coups. Cinq coups. Six coups. Sept coups. Puis le silence. Sept coups, soit sept morts. Les Carrières n'ont pas été très efficaces cette année. D'habitude, le nombre de tués pendant le Bain de sang est rarement en dessous de dix. Si Gustus avait passé moins de temps à s'amuser avec ses victimes, peut-être qu'il aurait été plus percutant.

Le tribut du douze lève les yeux vers le ciel artificiel de l'arène, anxieux. Il devra attendre ce soir pour savoir si Clarke fait partie des sept victimes du Bain de sang. Dans quelques heures et comme chaque soir, le Capitole va projeter les portraits des tués du jour, pour que les tributs sachent qui n'est plus en course. Bellamy espère vivement que sa partenaire de district fait partie des concurrents encore en vie.

Il chasse le visage de la jolie blonde de son esprit, pour se concentrer à nouveau sur son butin du jour. Il frotte son sac à dos dans la poussière, pour en masquer quelque peu la couleur, en se promettant de le recouvrir de boue dès que possible. La couverture et les chaussettes lui seront indispensables pour dormir. Il est déçu de ne pas avoir d'arme, mais la bobine de fil de fer lui permettra au moins de chasser et de poser des pièges. Il faudra qu'il soit économe avec l'eau : les deux litres seront très vite consommés et il n'a rien pour désinfecter celle qu'il pourrait éventuellement trouver dans l'arène. La viande séchée et les biscottes lui seront utiles s'il n'arrive pas à chasser ou qu'il se retrouve acculé.

Le jeune homme attrape les jumelles, les pose devant ses yeux et se rend compte qu'elles sont assez sophistiquées. Elles indiquent de nombreuses choses, comme la température et le taux d'humidité – tous deux très bas -, la direction du nord, l'heure, mais également le temps qu'il reste avant le coucher du soleil. À peine trois heures. Bellamy se doit donc d'être efficace.

Il se rassemble toutes ses affaires dans son sac, se donne deux petites claques sur les joues pour les réchauffer, avant de se relever. Il regarde un moment autour de lui et décide de poursuivre son avancée dans la forêt. En chemin, le tribut croise de nombreux petits animaux et rongeurs, comme des lapins ou des écureuils. Il décide donc de poser deux, trois pièges, en créant des collets avec son fil de fer, avant de partir à la recherche d'eau.

Après une bonne heure de recherche, il tombe sur un minuscule ruisseau. Il résiste à la tentation d'y boire, ne sachant pas si l'eau est empoissonnée, mais attrape une poignée de terre, qu'il humidifie longuement afin de créer de la boue et de recouvrir son sac à dos, le rendant ainsi plus discret. En voyant le résultat, Bellamy a une pensée pour Keenan et ne peut s'empêcher de lâcher un petit rire en imaginant sa réaction si elle le voyait salir volontairement ses affaires.

Toujours aux aguets, il veille à ce que personne ne le suive et retourne vers ses collets. Ses années de chasse lui ont donné un bon sens de l'orientation. Ce n'est que maintenant qu'il est dans l'arène qu'il se rend compte du réel avantage que cela lui donne. Avantage d'autant plus grand qu'il constate qu'un petit lapin a été pris dans l'un de ses pièges.

Il sait que le soleil va bientôt se coucher et que faire un feu de nuit serait suicidaire : le meilleur moyen de se faire repérer. Alors il s'active à frotter deux morceaux de bois l'un contre l'autre, pour créer une étincelle et faire cuire sa prise du jour au plus vite. Heureusement, l'absence d'humidité dans l'air lui permet d'allumer son feu rapidement. Il avale une partie du lapin et enroule le reste dans une large feuille d'arbre, avant de le glisser dans l'une des poches de son pantalon. Même froid, ce sera mangeable demain, au petit déjeuner.

Il vérifie que son feu est correctement éteint et reprend la route, à la recherche d'un endroit où passer la nuit, qui commence à tomber. Il avise un gros chêne, dont une large branche fera l'affaire. Avec agilité, il grimpe jusqu'en haut et s'assied sur la ramée en question, dos contre le tronc de l'arbre. L'air devient de plus en plus froid à mesure que la nuit tombe. Il entreprend d'enrouler ses jambes et son torse dans la couverture de survie, dont la couleur noire se fondra bien dans la nuit. Par sécurité, il utilise la corde qu'il a récupéré pour s'accrocher à la branche, créant ainsi une sorte de harnais.

Il est stoppé dans son installation par l'hymne des Hunger Games. C'est l'heure. Les portraits des tributs tués dans la journée vont être projetés au ciel et il saura enfin si Clarke a survécu. Il regarde le ciel, qu'il distingue à travers les branchages de son chêne. Le visage du garçon du trois s'affiche, suivi de celui du tribut masculin du six. Comme c'était à prévoir, aucun Carrière n'est mort lors de cette première journée. Suivent ensuite le jeune homme du sept, puis les deux tributs du district huit et la fille du neuf. Plus qu'un tribut.

**\- Pas Clarke je vous en supplie, pas Clarke…,** murmure Bellamy en triturant le ruban bordeaux qui ne quitte pas son poignet.

Il sait que des caméras sont braquées sur lui et que ça ravira le Capitole. Mais il est sincèrement inquiet pour sa partenaire de district. Si elle a été torturée et tuée dans le Bain de sang par Gustus, il s'en voudra aussi longtemps qu'il vivra. Quand il voit apparaître le visage du garçon du dix, il pousse un long soupir de soulagement. Elle a réussi à s'en sortir. Demain, il faudra donc qu'il s'active à la retrouver.

Il passe la capuche de sa veste sur sa tête, enfile les chaussettes sur ses mains en guise de gants et laisse la fatigue l'emporter. Ainsi emmitouflé, il ne sent pas trop le froid qui l'entoure. Toute la pression, la tension accumulée dans la journée retombe peu à peu. Étrangement, sa nuit est peu agitée. Aucun rêve, aucun cauchemar ne vient perturber son sommeil.

Au petit matin, c'est le soleil levant qui le réveille. Il se débarrasse de ses chaussettes et de sa couverture, qu'il range dans son sac, et avale prestement son reste de lapin de la veille. Il vérifie rapidement, à l'aide de ses jumelles, qu'aucun tribut n'est proche de lui, avant de descendre de son arbre.

Il sait que s'il reste au même endroit sans bouger, le public va vite se lasser. Et le Capitole pourrait lancer sur lui des attaques artificielles. Il y a deux ans, par exemple, le garçon du district sept s'était terré dans une grotte et n'en était plus sorti. Il avait terminé enfoui sous un éboulement, provoqué sans raison particulière.

Alors Bellamy se lance à la recherche de Clarke. C'est ce qu'il a de mieux pour lui. Pourtant, c'est plus facile à dire qu'à faire. À part marcher à l'aveuglette, au hasard, il ne sait pas comment la retrouver. Il étudie les solutions qui s'offrent à lui. Retourner vers le Corne d'abondance est exclu. Les Carrières y ont probablement, comme tous les ans, établi leur campement. De toute façon, il sait que Clarke n'y sera pas. Marcher vers les limites de l'arène lui paraît également compliqué. Là encore, le Capitole n'apprécie pas que les tributs fuient trop longtemps le cœur de l'action.

Tout en continuant à marcher sans but, le jeune homme ferme les yeux en se frottant l'arête du nez. Il ne sait pas quoi faire. Un discret craquement de branche derrière lui, à peine perceptible, le fait se retourner vivement. Il se retrouve face à la fille du district trois. Brune, la peau légèrement matinée, à peine plus grande que Clarke, elle doit avoir dans les 15 ans. Et surtout, elle tient une épée et une lance à la main. Bellamy, désarmé, hésite entre s'enfuir et se jeter sur la jeune fille pour se battre à mains nues.

**\- Non non non, arrête !,** lui dit la brune alors qu'elle le voit prêt à s'élancer.** Je ne veux pas te tuer.**

Bellamy stoppe tout mouvement et lui adresse un regard soupçonneux. Il ne connaît pas cette fille, ne se rappelle même pas de son prénom et ne se souvient pas de l'avoir vue à l'œuvre à l'entraînement. Elle est d'un district proche du Capitole et a une arme dans chaque main. Autant de raisons de ne pas la croire.

**\- Alors qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?,** grogne-t-il, tendu, toujours sur ses gardes et prêt à s'enfuir.

**\- Le garçon de mon district a été tué dans le Bain de sang, je suis toute seule et je ne sais même pas me servir de ça,** lui explique-t-elle en lui montrant la lance et le couteau, un air dépité sur le visage.

**\- Et ?**

**\- Et je voulais te proposer qu'on fasse alliance,** annonce la brune d'une voix incertaine.

**\- Tous les deux ? Et pourquoi ?**

**\- Parce que j'aime ta manière de penser.**

Bellamy reste interdit pendant quelques secondes.

**\- Et qu'est-ce qui peut m'assurer que tu ne bluffes pas ? Peut-être qu'en fait, tu es parfaitement apte à utiliser ces armes et que tu vas me tuer dès que tu auras l'occasion.**

**\- Si j'avais voulu et pu te tuer, je l'aurais déjà fait. Je n'aurais pas pris le risque que tu le fasses avant moi. Tu n'imagines pas ce que ça pourrait amener comme sponsors de réussir à tuer Bellamy du district douze…**

Le jeune homme contemple la tribut qui se tient face à lui. Elle ne paraît pas très sûre d'elle. Mais il décèle une certaine force dans son regard, de l'intelligence. De plus, elle vient du district trois, celui de l'électronique, des explosifs et de la technologie. Tant qu'il n'a pas retrouvé Clarke, cette fille pourrait lui être utile.

**\- Bon…,** commence-t-il, en se détendant et en prenant son temps pour répondre. **C'est d'accord, mais à une condition.**

**\- Je t'écoute.**

**\- Tu fais ce que je te dis. Si je te dis de fuir, tu fuis. Si je te dis de grimper à un arbre, tu grimpes. Si je te dis de ne plus bouger, tu ne bouges plus. Il faut que l'on soit coordonnés si l'on veut survivre.**

La jeune fille hoche la tête pour montrer qu'elle a compris.

**\- Parfait. On va avancer ensemble alors.**

Bellamy s'approche d'elle et lui tend la main. Elle la serre brièvement et y dépose sa lance, comme pour sceller leur accord. À cet instant, arme au poing, le jeune homme pourrait la tuer en moins de trois petites secondes. Mais il n'a pas envie d'en arriver à un tel niveau de lâcheté. Même si c'est peut-être ce qui le perdra. Il sort cette pensée de son esprit et adresse un sourire rassurant à la jeune fille.

**\- Bon, partenaire, je peux tout de même savoir ton prénom ?, **lui lance-t-il.

**\- Je m'appelle Maya.**

**\- Et bien Maya, en route.**

**\- Où est-ce qu'on va ?**

**\- Je ne sais pas. Mais on va retrouver Clarke.**

* * *

Comme la veille, quand l'alarme du rassemblement sonne dans le district, Jackson s'extirpe de son lit. Il avale quelques baies, quelques céréales, et quitte sa minuscule maison de la Veine, située non loin de la Plaque, sa sacoche en cuir sur l'épaule. Une fois sur la Grand-Place du douze, là où tous les habitants sont rassemblés, Jackson s'installe au milieu de son groupe d'amis. Des potes de longue date, issus de la Veine, qu'il connait depuis l'enfance, et qui fréquentent aussi la Plaque, comme lui.

Tous célibataires, parce qu'entre la mine la journée et le marché noir le soir, ils n'ont pas vraiment le temps de trouver une femme, une vraie. La plupart d'entre eux fréquent des filles de la Plaque, sans penser au mariage. De temps en temps, l'un d'entre eux franchit le pas, souvent sans grande conviction. Mais Jackson ne veut pas de ça. Il n'a pas envie d'une femme prise au hasard. Il veut quelqu'un qui lui plaît, qu'il aime, qu'il devra séduire. Il n'a que 28 ans, rien ne presse.

En attendant, c'est avec ses amis qu'il regarde les Jeux. Bellamy se débrouille bien. Du moins, il survit. Il a passé le Bain de sang, la première nuit. Et il vient de s'allier avec la fille du district trois. Jackson ne sait pas si c'est vraiment judicieux, mais, connaissant Bellamy, il a une bonne raison de faire ça.

Le cuisinier aperçoit, plus loin, la bande d'amis du jeune tribut. Lincoln maintient fermement la main droite d'Octavia dans les siennes. Raven et John, assis épaule contre épaule, ont le regard fixé sur l'écran. Monty se ronge les ongles. Jasper commente tout ce qu'il se passe. Et Nathan. Nathan… Son visage est fermé, crispé. Mais il ne dit rien, ne bouge pas. Bien loin du jeune homme qu'il a surpris, la veille, dans la forêt.

Hier soir, après la diffusion, sans trop savoir pourquoi, Jackson est sorti des limites du district, malgré la nuit qui tombait. Comme quand il était plus jeune et qu'il allait chasser. Il a cueilli quelques plantes médicinales, qu'il pourra les vendre à la Plaque ou à la pharmacie du centre médical. Il a vite retrouvé ses sensations, qu'il pensait oubliées après des années à cuisiner les prises des autres.

Mais, alors qu'il était proche du petit étang et qu'il s'apprêtait à rentrer chez lui, un bruit l'a interpellé. Il a mis un petit moment avant de déceler de quoi il s'agissait. Puis il a compris. Des pleurs. Curieux, il s'est avancé vers le point d'eau, pour y découvrir Nathan, assis dans l'herbe fraiche, le regard tourné vers le ciel qui devenait de plus en plus sombre. Ses joues étaient pleines de larmes. Le meilleur ami de Bellamy n'a pas entendu Jackson s'approcher.

**\- Nathan ?,** lui a demandé doucement le cuisinier.

Le jeune homme a à peine sursauté. Toujours secoué par les pleurs. Jackson a passé une main rassurante dans le dos de Nathan, pour l'aider à se calmer. Une fois que ses larmes se sont arrêtées, il a tout expliqué au cuisinier. Face aux autres, il ne montrait qu'une tristesse contenue, alors qu'au fond de lui, la possible perte de son meilleur ami le brûlait. Mais il ne pouvait pas craquer devant eux. Pas devant Octavia. Son désespoir a brisé le cœur de Jackson.

**\- Je comprends ce que tu ressens. Mais tu ne dois pas affronter ça tout seul dans ton coin. Alors à partir de maintenant, quand tu te sens sur le point de craquer, viens me voir. **

Nathan a soufflé un coup, hoché la tête et s'est relevé pour suivre Jackson jusqu'au district, sans dire un mot, perdu dans ses pensées. Et aujourd'hui, alors qu'il croise le regard du cuisinier, ses lèvres forment un « merci » silencieux. Jackson lui répond d'un sourire et se reconcentre sur l'écran géant, où Bellamy et Maya avancent ensemble dans la forêt.

Soudain, la diffusion s'arrête. Ça arrive souvent, quand il y a une petite accalmie dans l'arène. La pause dure parfois une petite heure, ou jusqu'à ce qu'il y ait à nouveau de l'agitation. En quel cas, l'alarme se déclenchera à nouveau. Ce temps mort permet aux gens des districts de retourner travailler un peu et aux habitants du Capitole de passer à table et de parier sur les futurs vainqueurs. Jackson sait qu'on ne va pas les envoyer à la mine pour si peu de temps, alors il décide d'aller vendre les plantes médicinales qu'il a récolté la veille.

**\- Tu ne viens pas avec nous boire un coup à la Plaque ?,** lui demande l'un de ses amis.

**\- Je vais plutôt faire un tour du côté de la pharmacie du centre médical. À plus tard les mecs !,** lance-t-il à son groupe en s'éloignant.

Alors qu'il pénètre dans le centre, il se rend compte qu'il n'y est pas venu depuis des années. Il n'est jamais malade et a arrêté de vendre des plantes et de chasser il y a plus de cinq ans. Quand la nouvelle génération de la Veine a pris la relève.

**\- Je peux t'aider ?,** demande une voix derrière lui.

Il se retourne et tombe nez à nez avec une petite blonde. Paula, l'assistante d'Abby Griffin, principalement chargée de la pharmacie. Il la connaît de vue, mais ne lui a jamais parlé. Il sait juste qu'il y a trois ans, sa meilleure amie a participé aux Jeux, sans succès.

**\- Oui, bonjour, j'ai récolté quelques plantes médicinales hier soir et je voulais savoir si ça pouvait intéresser le centre médical,** répond-t-il en tapotant sa sacoche de cuir, qui contient sa cueillette de la veille.

**\- Montre-moi ce que tu as,** répond simplement Paula en lui désignant le comptoir de la pharmacie.

Jackson vite le contenu de son sac, étalant son butin. Alors que la jeune pharmacienne fait l'inventaire de sa récolte, il la détaille du regard. Avec son teint clair et ses yeux bleus, pas de doute, elle vient bien de la Ville. Ses doigts délicats font glisser les herbes sur le comptoir, une à une. Son visage fin garde toujours une expression mélancolique, tandis qu'elle compte les plantes, ses lèvres bougeant silencieusement. Jackson songe soudain qu'il aimerait beaucoup voir sa bouche s'étirer en un sourire. « Mais pourquoi je pense à ça ? », se demande-t-il aussi vite en secouant la tête.

**\- C'est une jolie cueillette que tu m'as ramené là,** apprécie Paula.

**\- Merci,** lâche Jackson, incapable d'en dire plus.

Depuis quand une gamine de 20 ans lui fait perdre la parole de la sorte ?

**\- Tu dois t'y connaître en plantes,** remarque la pharmacienne.

**\- Un peu. Disons qu'à la base, j'ai juste appris à déceler ce qui était toxique ou non, pour la cuisine. Et comme pour le reste, ça se travaille.**

**\- Pour la cuisine ?,** répète la blonde, visiblement surprise.

**\- Et oui, quand je ne descends pas à la mine, je cuisine à la Plaque. Pourquoi, ça t'étonne, un homme qui cuisine ?**

**\- Non, non…**

Pourtant, son visage se fend d'un léger sourire. Le plus doux des sourires que Jackson n'ait jamais vu. Sans qu'il ne comprenne pourquoi, ce simple mouvement de lèvres lui redonne du baume au cœur. Pendant les quelques secondes que dure ce sourire, il oublie Bellamy dans l'arène, il oublie la tristesse de Nathan, il oublie les galères du quotidien.

**\- Je vais te prendre le tout,** annonce Paula en se dirigeant vers la réserve.

Presque immédiatement, le sourire de la jeune femme manque à Jackson. Quand elle revient vers le comptoir, elle lui tend quelques pièces.

**\- Ça te convient ?**

**\- C'est parfait.**

**\- Si tu as d'autres plantes à nous proposer, nous sommes preneurs. On a besoin d'un connaisseur. Souvent, les gens nous ramènent des choses toxiques sans même s'en rendre compte…,** soupire-t-elle.

**\- Ce serait dommage d'empoisonner les gens qui viennent se faire soigner,** glisse le cuisinier d'un ton rieur.

Encore une fois, Paula esquisse un petit sourire, qui fait battre un peu plus vite le cœur du jeune homme. Elle le salue et, alors qu'il prend congé, Jackson est persuadé d'une chose. Il a trouvé une fille différente de celles de la Plaque. Une fille qui n'est pas prise au hasard. Une fille qui lui plaît. Une fille qu'il a envie séduire. Pour elle, il serait même prêt à se mettre à chanter.

* * *

_Alors, ce Bain de sang ? Cette alliance Bellamy/Maya ? Cette arène ? Pour vous rendre un peu mieux compte du cadre des Jeux, sachez que j'ai pris la réserve naturelle de l'Oural comme inspiration principale._

_Personne n'avait deviné l'histoire d'amour qui allait naître, c'est donc une relation entre Jackson et Paula. Ceux et celles qui ont lu les livres Hunger Games savent que le père de Katniss a séduit la mère de Katniss en chantant. La dernière phrase vous indique donc quel rôle j'ai donné à Jackson :) Cette idée m'est venue comme ça, je ne sais pas si vous la trouverez bonne ou complétement barrée ahah_

_Merci beaucoup aux gens qui me laissent des avis en guest : __**samla **__(merci beaucoup !), __**lili**__ (tu es vraiment trop gentille, tous tes compliments me font super plaisir.), __**Pandora**__ (p'tite choue d'amour, tu es adorable de me soutenir comme ça !), __**Caro**__, __**Guest**__ du 22 mai (contente que le parallèle Ulysse/Cinna te plaise.), __**Anna**__ (promis, je vais voir si je trouve un moment où caser du lemon qui soit utile.), __**lila**__, __**Bouhouhou**__ (tes reviews sont toujours aussi adorables ! Et bravo pour Maya :)), __**Guest**__ du 21 mai, __**Ela**__, __**katniss**__ (toujours fidèle !)._

_J'attends vos avis sur ce chapitre avec impatience ! N'oubliez pas, la 400e review est proche et la personne qui la postera aura le droit à une question sur la suite de l'histoire :) _

_Rendez-vous lundi pour le chapitre 17 (déjà !), dont le titre est « D'un coup de lance »…_

_See you soon, gros bisous à tous !_

_Estelle_


	17. Chapitre 17 : D'un coup de lance

_Coucou les chatons ! Comment allez-vous ?_

_Merci pour tous vos avis, je suis très contente que vous ayez aimé le Bain de sang, l'arène, l'alliance Maya-Bell' et le début d'histoire Jackson-Paula ! _

_La 400__e__ review a été postée par __**Eva**__, qui est une guest et à qui je n'ai donc pas pu envoyer de message… Dis-moi donc comment je peux te contacter (twitter, tumblr, instagram, mail…) ou crée toi un compte, comme ça tu pourras me poser ta question sur la suite de l'histoire et avoir une réponse très vite :) _

_Nouveau chapitre, avec la suite des aventures de Clarke et Bellamy dans l'arène et un peu de district douze. Enjoy !_

* * *

**Chapitre 17 : D'un coup de lance**

_« Simple et efficace »_

Le désœuvrement. C'est ce qui qualifierait le mieux l'état actuel de Clarke. Elle ne sait pas quoi faire, ni où aller. Elle a passé sa première nuit au fond de son sac de couchage, cachée dans une petite grotte, en priant pour qu'aucun autre tribut n'ait la même idée qu'elle. Elle a survécu. Mais à présent, elle n'a aucune idée de la manière dont elle pourrait retrouver Bellamy. Elle n'en peut déjà plus d'être seule, elle qui a l'habitude d'être entourée de ses parents, ou de Finn et Wells. Alors elle marche sans but, en restant penchée, cachée par les buissons, cherchant au passage si elle ne dénicherait pas quelques fruits à se mettre sous la dent.

Elle jette un coup d'œil à la montre de son père, qui indique 13 h. Ca fait quatre heures qu'elle a quitté sa grotte. Les quatre heures les plus longues de sa vie. Elle se rend compte que Bellamy et elle auraient dû convenir d'un point de rendez-vous avant de rentrer dans l'arène. Même sans en connaître la conception, c'était réalisable. Énervée contre elle-même, elle donne un coup de lance rageur dans l'arbre qui se trouve à sa droite.

**\- Bon, calme toi Clarke et réfléchis,** dit-elle à voix basse.

Elle réalise qu'elle n'a entendu aucun coup de canon durant la matinée. Les Carrières ne sont donc pas partis en battue à travers l'arène. Ou du moins, ils n'ont pas encore réussi à trouver un tribut. Ce qui ne devrait pas tarder si elle reste immobile. Une cible mouvante est plus difficile à attraper. Elle récupère donc sa lance plantée dans le tronc, referme sa veste jusqu'en haut pour se protéger du froid et reprend sa route.

À défaut de trouver Bellamy, il faut qu'elle cherche à manger. À part une poignée de baies, elle n'a rien avalé depuis la veille. Elle a vaguement essayé de capturer des petits animaux, mais ça lui semblait bien plus facile à l'entraînement, avec Bellamy à ses côtés. Elle n'ose pas entamer les noix qui étaient dans son sac, mais décide tout de même de faire sa fête à la miche de pain qu'elle a ramassé durant le Bain de sang. De toute façon, si elle attend trop longtemps, le pain sera sec et immangeable.

Maintenant toujours fermement sa lance de la main droite, elle porte le pain à sa bouche de la gauche, en se forçant à prendre son temps pour ne pas l'engloutir en une seule fois. Et elle marche, longtemps, jusqu'à atteindre la bordure de la forêt, pour tomber au pied des montagnes, qui marquent probablement la bordure de l'arène. Elle n'est pas plus avancée et ici, en l'absence d'arbre, elle est beaucoup plus à découvert. Elle retourne donc vers les bois.

Elle a l'impression de tourner en rond et commence à perdre patience. Elle comprend mieux certains tributs, qu'elle voyait faire des crises de nerfs au milieu de l'arène, sans raison apparente. La tension latente qui l'entoure et la solitude peuvent vite rendre fou. Il faut donc qu'elle reste concentrée sur une chose : la survie.

Soudain, elle remarque un mouvement d'air au-dessus d'elle, à peine perceptible. Elle n'a que le temps de lever la tête vers le ciel qu'elle voit un tribut se jeter sur elle, épée en main. Tout se passe très vite. Par réflexe, elle lève les bras pour se protéger le visage, sa lance tendue vers le haut. Son adversaire vient s'empaler contre l'arme et son corps retombe sur Clarke, qui glisse sur le sol.

Écœurée, elle se dégage du poids du très jeune homme et reconnait Artigas, le tribut du district deux. Il suffoque, crache du sang sur Clarke, qui est tétanisée. Et soudain, le coup de canon résonne. Sans le vouloir, elle vient de tuer un Carrière. Il était probablement perché dans un arbre, dans l'attente qu'elle passe en dessous de lui pour l'attaquer. Un échec monumental pour le jeune homme. Et un premier mort sur la conscience de Clarke.

La voix de Bellamy résonne encore aux oreilles de la jeune fille : « L'avantage de la lance, c'est que tu peux frapper à distance, mais aussi porter des coups de près. » Ça lui paraissait tellement abstrait, il y a quelques jours, quand elle ne visait que des mannequins d'entraînement. Pourtant, elle vient bel et bien de tuer quelqu'un.

Alors qu'elle entend du bruit derrière elle, elle se redresse d'un bond, arrachant son arme du corps d'Artigas, prête à se défendre. Elle tombe nez à nez avec le garçon du district cinq. Un jeune de 15 ans, qui s'appelle Penn, si elle se souvient bien. Il est désarmé. Elle lève le bras, s'apprête à viser, mais un cri interrompt son geste.

**\- Artigas ?**

Une voix féminine, mais très grave. Immédiatement, Clarke comprend. Ce soit être Indra, qui cherche son partenaire de district. Et Clarke ne tient pas spécialement à tomber face à elle, à côté du cadavre encore fumant d'Artigas. Ni une, ni deux, elle grimpe à l'arbre le plus proche, se cachant dans les branchages et laissant Penn seul sur le sol. De là-haut, bien que masquée par les ramées, elle peut voir que le tribut du cinq est complétement perdu et qu'il ne sait quoi faire. Il semble hésiter sur la direction à prendre. Mais quelques secondes d'hésitation peuvent être fatales dans l'arène.

**\- Artigas ?**

Indra a débouché dans le champ de vision de Clarke, qui retient son souffle. Avec sa peau sombre et son regard noir et menaçant, elle est inquiétante.

**\- Artigas !,** s'écrit-elle avec rage en découvrant le corps du jeune garçon.

Elle court jusqu'au cadavre, mais ne peut que constater sa mort. À côté d'elle, Penn est pétrifié, incapable de bouger.

**\- C'est toi qui lui a fait ça ?,** grogne-t-elle en se relevant, sans attendre de réponse.

**\- Non, je…**

Elle ne lui laisse pas ajouter un mot. Elle passe ses deux mains autour du cou du jeune homme et le brise en deux, aussi facilement que s'il était fait de verre. Le coup de canon est lancé, alors que le corps de Penn s'effondre sur le sol, comme une vulgaire poupée de chiffon. Au moment où Indra quitte les lieux, Clarke s'autorise enfin à respirer. Elle est passée à deux doigts de subir le même sort.

Autour d'elle, elle remarque que les oiseaux ont cessé de chanter. Soudain, un hovercraft, plus petit que celui qui les amené dans l'arène, se matérialise au-dessus de sa tête. Une sorte de trappe s'ouvre et une énorme pince métallique, suspendue par un large câble, en descend. Elle attrape le corps d'Artigas, qu'elle remonte lentement jusque dans l'avion. Une fois que le cadavre est entré dans l'hovercraft, la pince fait de même avec Penn. Le véhicule repart aussi vite qu'il était apparu, laissant Clarke seule au milieu des oiseaux, qui reprennent immédiatement leur cacophonie.

La jeune fille ferme les yeux. Il faut vraiment qu'elle retrouve Bellamy.

* * *

Sur la Grand-Place, il règne un silence de mort. C'est le cas de le dire. L'ensemble du district vient d'assister au premier meurtre commis par un tribut du douze. À chaque fois, c'est la même chose. Les jeunes d'ici parviennent rarement à sortir du Bain de sang. Quand l'un d'entre eux y arrive et qu'il tue un autre tribut, tout le monde se sent toujours un peu mal à l'aise devant l'écran. Ont-ils le droit de se réjouir de la mort d'un enfant, si ça veut dire que quelqu'un de chez eux survit plus longtemps ?

C'est exactement la question que se pose Jake à cet instant précis. Peut-il être content d'avoir vu sa fille unique tuer un garçon de 14 ans, même involontairement ? Comment apprécier cette nouvelle étape de sa vie ? Il secoue la tête et se tourne vers Abby. Elle est blanche comme un linge. Elle a clairement du mal à supporter de voir Clarke dans cette position. Dans le rôle de la tueuse.

**\- Ça va aller,** lui murmure-t-il en posant une main rassurante sur celle de sa femme.

Celle-ci hoche la tête, l'air tout sauf convaincue. Elle garde le regard sur l'écran, qui montre maintenant Indra. La jeune femme est retournée vers la Corne d'abondance, pour rejoindre les autres tributs de Carrière.

**\- Bah alors Indra, tu as perdu le petit Artigas ?,** lui lance Gustus.

La tribut grogne, mais ne répond pas. À côté du colosse du district un, Lexa lève les yeux au ciel.

**\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?,** demande-t-elle, toujours aussi calme et imperturbable.

**\- Je l'ai retrouvé mort, au pied d'un arbre,** répond froidement Indra.

**\- Mort ?,** répète Anya. **Mais comment…**

**\- C'était le mioche du district cinq, **la coupe la tribut du trois.

**\- Ce furoncle ?,** s'étonne Delano. **Mais il était minuscule ! Comment veux-tu qu'un gamin de cette taille puisse tuer une teigne comme Artigas ?**

**\- Ca, je n'en sais rien et je m'en contrefous,** réplique Indra. **Tout ce que je sais, c'est que quand je suis arrivée, Artigas était mort et l'autre était à côté de lui.**

**\- Tu lui as réglé son compte, j'espère ?,** s'enquit Anya.

La jeune noire hoche la tête.

**\- Comment ?,** veut savoir Gustus, un sourire carnassier sur le visage.

**\- Je lui ai brisé le cou, à mains nues.**

**\- Simple et efficace, j'adore ça !,** s'exclame Delano en tendant la main vers Indra, pour qu'elle claque dedans, en signe de félicitation.

Elle s'exécute, mais de mauvaise grâce. Elle est visiblement en rogne d'avoir perdu son partenaire de district.

**\- Ça n'avait rien de fou, ce garçon n'était qu'une punaise, **réplique-t-elle en haussant les épaules.

Sur la Grand-Place du douze, tout le monde frissonne. C'est toujours assez difficile de voir les Carrières parler des autres tributs de cette manière.

**\- Moi je n'attends qu'une chose, c'est qu'on tombe sur Bellamy pour lui faire la peau !,** intervient Gustus avec un regard sadique.

**\- Tout doux, **le calme Lexa. **Ta petite obsession pour ce garçon t'a déjà fait perdre des points précieux lors des interviews, alors ne t'emballe pas trop.**

Le colosse, comme s'il était soumis à la jeune fille, ne réplique pas et s'éloigne en ronchonnant. Sur ce, l'écran géant s'éteint. Il ne doit rien se passer de plus intéressant dans l'arène, alors le Capitole a probablement décidé qu'il était l'heure de faire une nouvelle pause. Autour de Jake et Abby, tout le monde se lève pour vaquer à ses occupations, en attendant que la sonnerie ne retentisse pour les rassembler à nouveau. Jake aide sa femme à se mettre debout.

**\- Abby ?,** lance une petite voix derrière eux.

C'est Octavia Blake.

**\- Oh bonjour Octavia.**

**\- Vous voulez qu'on aille au centre médical ce midi ?**

**\- Je ne vais pas avoir le temps aujourd'hui, les journalistes ont prévu de m'interviewer pour que je parle de Clarke et de ton frère. Paula et Callie sont au centre, mais ce n'est pas la peine que tu les rejoignes. **

**\- D'accord,** répond la jeune fille, penaude, comme si elle était gênée de les avoir dérangés.

**\- ****À**** plus tard,** dit simplement Abby en posant une main sur l'épaule d'Octavia, avant d'embrasser rapidement Jake et de les laisser à deux.

La jeune Blake garde la tête baissée.

**\- Ne t'en fais pas, elle est un peu perturbée à cause de Clarke,** dit doucement Jake à Octavia.

**\- Je comprends.**

**\- Tu veux… marcher un peu ?,** lui propose le scientifique.

Il voit que la sœur de Bellamy avise son groupe d'amis, installé un peu plus loin et qui n'a pas quitté la place. Elle fait un signe de tête à Lincoln, qui lui adresse un petit sourire, et se tourne vers Jake.

**\- Avec plaisir.**

Ils avancent un moment sans parler, s'éloignant de la Grand-Place pour traverser la Ville. En chemin, ils se font doubler par Jackson, qui marche d'un pas pressé vers le centre médical, un petit sac sous le bras.

**\- Deux pauses dans une même journée, ça arrive rarement dans les premiers jours des Jeux,** dit finalement le père de Clarke, pour briser le silence.

**\- Les tributs de carrière ne sont pas très efficaces dans cette édition,** lâche Octavia avec un rictus triste.

**\- ****À**** propos de Carrières… Tu n'es pas inquiète à cause de ce que Gustus a dit sur ton frère ?**

La brune hausse les épaules.

**\- Forcément un peu. Mais si je m'inquiète, qu'est-ce que ça changera pour lui ? Et puis, je connais Bellamy. Il est un peu sanguin, mais il est intelligent. Il ne se laissera pas avoir par un balourd comme Gustus. J'ai l'impression qu'il a tout dans les muscles et rien dans le cerveau. Bellamy est au-dessus de ça.**

Jake regarde la jeune fille avec admiration. Son regard est plein de détermination, mais aussi d'espoir. Elle croit en son frère. C'est fou ce que cette gamine est mature, du haut de ses 14 ans.

**\- Et vous, vous vous inquiétez pour Clarke ?,** s'enquit Octavia.

**\- Je suis un papa, je m'inquiète forcément pour ma fille unique. Mais comme toi, j'ai envie de croire qu'il est possible de remporter les Hunger Games avec autre chose que des bras surdimensionnés. **

La jeune Blake esquisse un rapide sourire.

**\- Monsieur Griffin, je peux vous poser une question ?,** ose-t-elle.

**\- Tu l'as déjà fait, mais tu peux recommencer,** lui répond Jake avec malice.

Octavia se mord la lèvre inférieure, avant de prendre la parole.

**\- Qu'est-ce que ça vous a fait, de voir Clarke tuer quelqu'un ? Je veux dire… Bellamy n'a eu à tuer personne pour le moment, mais j'ai un peu peur du moment où ça arrivera. Je ne sais pas comment je devrais réagir…**

Le scientifique attend un moment avant de répondre, cherchant ses mots.

**\- Je pense qu'il n'y a pas de bonne ou de mauvaise manière de faire face à cela. Tu réagiras à ta manière, tu seras soulagée ou effrayée, je ne sais pas, mais il ne faut pas que tu t'encombres l'esprit avec tout ça, selon moi. **

Il prend quelques secondes avant de continuer.

**\- La seule chose dont je suis sûr, c'est qu'il faut s'abstenir de tout jugement. Si Bellamy ou Clarke en viennent à tuer quelqu'un dans cette arène, je suis persuadé que ce sera pour survivre et non par plaisir. Ça n'enlève pas la culpabilité ni l'horreur du geste, mais ça l'explique en partie.**

La jeune brune hoche la tête. Elle a l'air de comprendre ce qu'il veut dire. Et d'approuver. Jake se rend compte qu'ils sont arrivés aux limites du district.

**\- Allez, retournons vers la place,** lui dit-il avec légèreté.** Et je te propose quelque chose : nous avons passé l'aller à parler de choses tristes. Consacrons le retour à des choses plus joyeuses. Ça te va ?**

**\- Ça me va, **répond-t-elle avec un sourire.

Le scientifique n'a pas souvent eu l'occasion de parler avec Octavia, depuis la mort de ses parents. Ils sont de milieux et d'âges différents. Mais il a observé la fillette et son frère de loin, s'assurant qu'ils ne manquaient de rien. Et aujourd'hui, il apprécie sa première vraie conversation avec elle.

**\- Par exemple, parle-moi de Lincoln !,** l'invite Jake. **J'ai l'impression de toujours vous avoir vu ensemble !**

**\- Vous voulez vraiment que je vous parle de mon histoire d'amour ?,** s'étonne Octavia en riant.

**\- Rien ne me ferait plus plaisir,** assure-t-il en souriant.

Histoire qu'elle lui montre que sa vie n'est pas constituée que de difficultés.

* * *

D'un coup de pied rageur, Bellamy envoie valser un caillou qui se trouvait devant lui.

**\- Cette forêt est un vrai labyrinthe,** grogne-t-il.

**\- C'est un peu le but,** lui glisse prudemment Maya. **Tu t'attendais vraiment à trouver un panneau disant « Clarke est par là » ?**

Le jeune homme lâche un sifflement agacé, mais il sait qu'elle a raison. Pourtant, il n'arrive pas à se calmer. Ils ont déjà entendu deux coups de canon aujourd'hui et il espère vivement qu'ils n'étaient pas destinés à Clarke.

**\- Tout de même, on marche depuis des heures et on a croisé aucun tribut, tu ne trouves pas ça bizarre ?,** demande-t-il pour se donner une contenance et cacher son inquiétude.

La brune hausse les épaules.

**\- Tu es le petit chouchou du Capitole. Les équipes d'organisation des Hunger Games se débrouillent probablement pour orienter tous tes concurrents ailleurs, histoire que tu ne meures pas trop vite.**

Bellamy secoue la tête.

**\- Je ne suis pas le petit chouchou du Capitole,** réplique-t-il.

Maya lui lance un regard plein de sous-entendus.

**\- Et puis, c'est n'importe quoi ce que tu dis,** continue le jeune homme en bougonnant. **Si c'est ça, comment tu m'aurais trouvé ?**

**\- Ils devaient se douter que je n'allais pas te tuer.**

Le tribut ne répond pas. Il ne sait pas si elle a raison et ne connaît pas tout le fonctionnement du Capitole, alors il préfère se taire.

**\- Où est-ce que tu veux qu'on aille ?,** lui demande calmement Maya.

Bellamy la regarde droit dans les yeux. Contrairement à ce à quoi il s'attendait, il ne lit aucune impatience sur son visage. Juste de l'intérêt sur la suite de leur aventure commune.

**\- Je n'en ai aucune idée,** avoue-t-il, tête basse, les yeux fixés sur sa lance, qu'il tient toujours fermement dans sa main droite.

Un silence suit cette déclaration.

**\- Je sais que tu vas retrouver Clarke,** affirme soudain la jeune fille d'une voix assurée. **Et je ne dis pas ça seulement pour être gentille et pour te rassurer.**

Le tribut du douze l'interroge du regard.

**\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser ça alors ?**

**\- Comment t'expliquer…,** hésite la brune. **Tu crois au destin ?**

Bellamy lève un sourcil, peu convaincu.

**\- Vu ta tête, j'en conclus que non. Mais moi, j'y crois. Et je pense que vous êtes destinés l'un à l'autre. Il y a une sorte d'attraction entre vous, quelque chose d'indéniable, que tout le Capitole a remarqué dès votre Parade. **

**\- C'est uniquement parce que nos costumes étaient assortis, **grimace le jeune homme.

Maya hoche la tête de droite à gauche.

**\- Non, il y avait plus que ça. Je crois qu'en fait, tu ne t'en rends même pas compte, mais vu de l'extérieur, c'était flagrant. ****À**** chaque fois que je vous ai observés, avant la Parade, pendant les entraînements, pendant les repas – et crois moi, j'observe beaucoup les gens – je notais plein de petites choses, qui m'ont fait penser que votre histoire n'était pas du vent. Que ce n'était pas quelque chose monté de toutes pièces pour l'interview.**

Bellamy ne comprend toujours pas.

**\- Comme quoi ?**

**\- Tes mains qui cherchent toujours son épaule, son dos ou ses doigts. Le tremblement qui l'agite quand ça arrive. Ce regard que tu as à chaque fois que tu poses les yeux sur elle. La manière dont ses joues rosissent quand elle se rend compte de ça. L'air ennuyé que tu avais quand Echo est venue te faire du rentre-dedans, près du parcours d'entraînement. La colère qu'elle a montré quand elle a remarqué les manœuvres de cette fille. Tu veux que je continue ?**

Le jeune homme déglutit.

**\- Tu as remarqué tout ça ?**

Maya esquisse un sourire.

**\- J'ai bien observé mes concurrents. **

**\- J'espère que tu as aussi regardé les autres, ça pourra nous servir,** lance Bellamy pour changer de sujet, gêné.

La tribut du trois a très probablement compris qu'il voulait botter en touche, mais elle ne fait aucune remarque.

**\- Absolument ! Et si tu veux, je te ferai un topo complet !**

Le jeune homme lui adresse un sourire. Il commence à apprécier cette fille, même si elle est un peu trop perspicace à son goût. Il attrape ses jumelles, qui lui indiquent que le soleil va se coucher dans deux heures.

**\- Bon, je pense qu'il faut arrêter les recherches pour le moment, sinon on va se faire prendre par la nuit. On va chercher de quoi manger, puis on trouvera un endroit où passer la nuit en sécurité. Ça te va ?**

**\- Ça me va. Après tout, je dois faire tout ce que tu me dis.**

Bellamy secoue la tête, amusé qu'elle respecte à la lettre ce qu'il lui a dit le matin même. Ensemble, ils récoltent quelques fruits, qu'ils mangent après que le jeune homme se soit assuré qu'ils étaient bien comestibles. Avec l'épée de Maya, il entreprend aussi d'enlever un pan d'écorce un gros sapin. Il ôte une bonne partie de l'écorce intérieure, qui est plus tendre. Il lui est arrivé plusieurs fois d'en manger, quand les temps étaient vraiment durs au district douze. Le goût n'est pas fou, mais ça leur tiendra au corps.

**\- Tu sais grimper aux arbres ?,** demande-t-il à la jeune fille une fois qu'ils ont achevé leur semblant de repas.

**\- Si tu m'aides un peu, ça devrait aller sans trop de problème.**

Il la soutient pour qu'ils montent ensemble en haut d'un large saule. Là-haut, il lui montre comment s'installer correctement et comment se couvrir du froid. Elle déplie le sac de couchage qu'elle a réussi à attraper près de la Corne d'abondance et prend place en suivant les conseils de Bellamy.

**\- Au fait,** lui lance le jeune homme une fois qu'ils sont en position pour dormir, **tu ne m'as pas raconté comment tu avais réussi à te sortir du Bain de sang.**

**\- Grâce à la chance, j'imagine,** lâche-t-elle, évasive.

Bellamy se retient de lui lancer un regard suspicieux. S'il veut que leur alliance fonctionne, il doit apprendre à lui faire confiance, comme elle semble lui faire confiance. Même s'il ne la connait que depuis quelques heures. Après tout, tout va très vite dans les Jeux.

Quand, à peine quelques minutes plus tard, l'hymne des Hunger Games résonne dans l'arène, il lève si vite la tête vers le ciel qu'il s'en bloque presque le cou. Quand le visage d'Artigas, le tribut de carrière du district deux, apparaît, il ouvre de grands yeux.

**\- Déjà un Carrière de moins ?,** s'étonne Maya, visiblement surprise elle aussi. **Je me demande qui a réussi à en venir à bout.**

L'autre tribut tué est le garçon du district cinq. Clarke est donc encore en vie. Bellamy souffle de soulagement, avant de faire un rapide calcul. Sept tués hier, deux aujourd'hui. Ils sont donc encore 15 dans cette arène.

**\- On est en dessous de la moyenne des tués à ce stade,** lui glisse la tribut du district trois. **À**** mon avis, les choses vont bientôt bouger, sinon les gens risquent de s'ennuyer…**

Bellamy espère juste que ça ne tournera pas en sa défaveur.

* * *

_Et le premier mort pour Clarke… Absolument pas volontaire, mais un mort quand même. Je préférais qu'elle commence de cette manière plutôt qu'en tuant quelqu'un avec la volonté de tuer. Désolée pour Artigas ! Ensuite, j'avais envie de montrer un peu ce que les autres tributs avaient pu percevoir de la relation entre Clarke et Bellamy. Maya est très douce, alors je l'imaginais bien en train de raconter tout ça à Bell'. Et qu'est-ce que vous pensez des Carrières ?  
_

_Un grand merci aux gens qui reviewent en guest : __**katniss**__, __**lila**__, __**Bouhouhou**__ (ahah c'est plutôt bon signe si tu stressais ;)), __**samla**__ (tu es vraiment trop gentille, merci !), __**Eva**__ (j'attends ta question du coup héhé), __**Léa**__ (merci beaucoup ! Ça me touche d'autant plus si tu n'aimes pas The Hunger Games à la base !), __**Lilou**__ (tu auras peut-être la 500e :p) et __**Caro**__._

_J'ai énormément de boulot cette semaine, avec pas mal de réunions, mais je vais quand même me débrouiller pour vous poster le nouveau chapitre jeudi ! Au programme : ___Clarke qui raconte un de ses souvenirs, _le retour de Cage et un peu de Jasper…_

_N'oubliez pas de me donner votre avis ! Ça fait toujours plaisir d'avoir des retours sur des écrits sur lesquels on a passé des heures et c'est vraiment motivant :) Et surtout, si quelque chose ne vous plaît pas, dites le moi, histoire que je puisse me corriger et m'améliorer !_

_Plein de bisous à tous et à jeudi les chatons ! Merci pour votre fidélité :)_

_Estelle_

_(PS : je vous ai déjà dit à quel point vous étiez géniaux ? :))_


	18. Chapitre 18 : Sous son aile

_Bonjour tout le monde !_

_J'ai failli ne pas pouvoir vous poster ce chapitre… Il y a des travaux à l'étage en dessous de mon appartement et les mecs ont dégommé les lignes téléphoniques, du coup plus personne n'a internet dans l'immeuble. Je me retrouve donc à publier au boulot,___ pendant ma pause dej',_ ne me jugez pas :) (Du coup, j'ai chopé un peu de retard pour répondre aux reviews et mp, ainsi que dans la lecture de vos chapitres. J'essaye de répondre ou de lire un peu sur mon téléphone, mais je n'aime pas trop la version mobile de FF. Promis, je me rattrape dès que le problème est résolu !)  
_

_J'ai eu moins de retours sur le chapitre précédent, j'espère que ce n'est pas signe que ça perd en qualité…_

_En tout cas, bonne lecture les chatons et on se retrouve en bas :)_

* * *

**Chapitre 18 : Sous son aile**

_« Je te préviens, tu vas avoir mal »_

Au milieu de la salle de commandes des Hunger Games, Cage Wallace a une vue d'ensemble sur le théâtre des Jeux. Les cinq tributs de carrière encore en vie sont installés près de la Corne d'abondance. Quatre d'entre eux terminent leur nuit, alors que Delano monte la garde, son seul œil valide aux aguets. Loin d'eux, Bellamy est caché dans un arbre avec Maya. Et, totalement à l'opposé de l'arène, Clarke s'est installée dans une petite grotte derrière une cascade d'eau presque glacée, près d'un grand sapin bleu. Le taux d'humidité et la fraicheur doivent être terribles pour dormir, mais elle estime probablement qu'elle y sera à l'abri de l'éventuel passage d'un tribut. Les autres concurrents sont éparpillés un peu partout dans l'arène, isolés.

Le Haut-Juge se masse doucement les tempes. Le début de ces Jeux est poussif, à sa grande déception. Le Bain de sang a été un peu en dessous de ses espérances, avec seulement sept morts. Les Carrières n'ont pas encore tué un grand nombre de tributs. Et surtout, le couple que tout le monde attendait de voir en action n'est toujours pas réuni. Cage pensait que Clarke et Bellamy auraient convenu d'un moyen de se retrouver. Visiblement, il n'en est rien. Ils semblent errer tous les deux, à l'inconnu, dans l'espoir d'un coup de chance.

Le fils du président Dante s'approche de l'écran de contrôle de l'un de ses assistants et lui indique la marche à suivre pour adapter l'arène selon ses besoins. Il va devoir forcer le destin pour que ceux qu'on appelle « le petit couple doré » soient rapidement ensemble. Car dehors, le public du Capitole s'impatiente.

Cage veut à tout prix plaire aux gens. Pour cela, il doit réussir à proposer au peuple de Panem les plus incroyables Hunger Games jamais vus. Et sans le savoir ni le vouloir, Clarke et Bellamy vont l'aider dans cette entreprise.

* * *

Clarke a passé une nuit horrible et a failli mourir de froid. Le visage d'Artigas et son regard vide, sans vie, n'ont fait qu'hanter ses rêves, faisant augmenter encore un peu sa culpabilité d'avoir tué quelqu'un. Mais elle est toujours debout et, en soi, c'est le plus important. Même si la solitude commence vraiment à lui peser.

Elle avance sur un chemin particulièrement dégagé en mangeant quelques racines, ainsi que les fruits secs qu'elle avait ramassés dans le Bain de sang. Elle a longtemps hésité avant d'entamer ses réserves, mais la faim qui lui tord l'estomac et son état de fatigue lui ont vite fait changer d'avis. Les fruits ne lui tiendront peut-être pas au corps pendant longtemps, mais le sucre qu'ils contiennent devrait lui insuffler un peu d'énergie.

La jeune fille est énervée contre Marcus. Leur mentor a probablement de nombreux sponsors pour eux, alors pourquoi ne lui envoie-t-il pas un peu d'aide ? Rien qu'un peu de nourriture consistante serait la bienvenue. Seulement, elle ne se voit pas supplier son aide en regardant le ciel. Premièrement, ça lui donnera l'air faible. Ensuite, du peu qu'elle connaît de son mentor, elle sait que ce n'est pas comme cela qu'elle obtiendra de l'aide de sa part.

Alors elle continue de marcher, en espérant que sa bonne étoile se réveille enfin et lui indique la direction à suivre pour retrouver Bellamy. Ce n'est qu'au bout d'un moment qu'elle se rend compte que les alentours sont particulièrement silencieux. Comme si le volume de piaillement des oiseaux avait était artificiellement baissé. La blonde tend l'oreille, aux aguets, espérant percevoir un bruit d'animal, qui lui indiquerait qu'il y a de la vie autour d'elle.

Soudain, tandis qu'elle s'enfonce dans la forêt, Clarke entend finalement un son. Une plainte. Des pleurs. Elle hésite un instant. S'éloigner de ce concurrent ou s'approcher ? Elle opte pour la seconde solution. Après tout, il est tout à fait possible que ce soit Bellamy qui craque en pensant à sa petite sœur. Même si, au fond d'elle, elle sait que le jeune homme arriverait à se contenir, pour éviter de décevoir leurs éventuels sponsors.

Quand elle a finalement de visu le tribut en pleurs, elle se rend immédiatement compte que ce n'est pas son partenaire de district qui est en train de perdre son sang-froid. Elle aurait presque préféré. Face à elle, le petit Zoran, du onze, est allongé, le dos sur le sol. Sa jambe droite forme un angle bizarre, qui donne presque la nausée à Clarke. Son visage est inondé de larmes de douleur. Cette vision lui retourne le cœur.

La jeune blonde s'approche précautionneusement du petit garçon, comme si elle tentait d'apprivoiser une bête sauvage et craintive. Zoran, probablement concentré sur sa jambe tordue, ne l'entend même pas arriver. Tant bien que mal, sa main gauche caresse doucement son genou, comme s'il tente d'apaiser la douleur qui le traverse.

**\- Zoran ?,** demande Clarke d'une voix rassurante.

Le petit sursaute et ce mouvement lui arrache un cri de souffrance.

**\- Chut, ne bouge pas,** lui dit doucement Clarke en le rejoignant.

Elle s'accroupit, pour que son visage soit proche de celui de Zoran.

**\- Qu'est-ce que tu t'es fait ?**

Le garçon ne répond pas tout de suite. La peur se lit dans ses yeux rougis par les larmes.

**\- J'ai trébuché sur une énorme racine d'arbre et je suis tombé en dévalant le chemin sur plusieurs mètres. J'ai entendu un gros craquement dans ma chute.**

La jeune fille grimace. Il s'est probablement déboité ou cassé quelque chose. Elle réfléchit à toute vitesse pour trouver un moyen d'aider ce gamin. C'est peut-être un de ses concurrents, mais son instinct de médecin prend rapidement le dessus.

**\- Reste calme et ne bouge pas, s'il-te-plaît,** lui demande-t-elle fermement.

Zoran s'exécute, tentant de contrôler les tremblements qui l'agitent. Elle relève son pantalon au maximum, jusqu'en haut de la cuisse, et examine sa jambe et son genou droit. Ce dernier parait déboité, mais elle ne remarque rien de plus.

**\- D'accord, je sais ce que tu as. Je reviens. **

Clarke s'éloigne et, rapidement, récolte quelques plantes. Elle retourne au plus vite près du jeune blessé, écrase les racines et quelques feuilles sur une grosse pierre plate et ajoute un peu d'eau, créant ainsi une sorte de pâte verdâtre qui lui servira de crème de massage. Pendant toute la préparation, elle garde sa lance rétractable à portée de main. On ne sait jamais.

**\- Mets ça dans ta bouche,** lui ordonne-t-elle en lui tendant sa paire de gants.

Il lui lance un regard interrogateur.

**\- C'est pour étouffer son cri. Car, je te préviens, tu vas avoir mal.**

**\- Tu as déjà soigné la jambe de quelqu'un ?,** lâche le petit dans un gémissement, avant de s'exécuter.

**\- Oui, une fille de mon district. Elle s'appelle Raven. D'ailleurs, c'est une amie de Bellamy.**

Clarke continue de parler, pour détourner l'attention de Zoran et le distraire, alors qu'elle s'apprête à lui remettre le genou en place.

**\- Elle est très jolie, avec ses cheveux noirs et ses grands yeux marron. Je suis sûre que tu la trouverais belle.**

Le garçon du onze garde ses yeux brillants posés sur elle, comme s'il évitait de regarder sa blessure.

**\- Il y a plein de garçons de chez nous qui l'aimaient bien. Par exemple, je pense que mon meilleur copain Finn la trouvait très belle, même s'il n'osait pas le dire. Il est encore timide malgré son âge.**

Elle pose sa main droite au niveau du tibia de Zoran et l'autre sur sa cuisse.

**\- Justement, je croyais même que Bellamy était un peu amoureux d'elle. Il faut croire que je me suis trompée. **

Là, elle semble avoir capté pleinement l'attention du gamin. Et cela lui permet, en bonus, d'assurer son rôle auprès des spectateurs du Capitole.

**\- C'est quand même fou qu'aucun de nous deux n'ait remarqué ce que l'autre pensait pendant toutes ces années.**

Et là, sans prévenir, elle exécute un mouvement brusque pour replacer correctement le genou de Zoran. Le petit pousse un hurlement de souffrance, heureusement étouffé par la paire de gants. Ses larmes, qui s'étaient arrêtées, repartent de plus belle. Clarke caresse délicatement son front pour le réconforter, puis ôte les gants de sa bouche. Elle prend ensuite un peu de sa crème de fortune, qu'elle applique avec précaution sur son genou. La mixture est fraiche et semble faire du bien à Zoran. Après un moment, ses pleurs se calment.

**\- Ca va mieux ?**

Il hoche difficilement la tête.

**\- Merci,** souffle-t-il après avoir dégluti.

Clarke esquisse un rapide sourire et le fait boire un peu d'eau. Il a l'air d'apprécier. La jeune fille le laisse se remettre de ses émotions et part à la recherche de bouts de bois qui lui permettrait de créer une sorte d'attelle, sa lance toujours en main. Une fois qu'elle a trouvé deux morceaux qui lui convenaient, elle revient aux côtés du gamin et tente tant bien que mal de fabriquer de quoi soutenir sa blessure. Elle s'aide de la ficelle qui était dans son sac à dos et parvient à maintenir les bouts de bois le long de sa jambe, pour éviter que son genou droit ne se plie trop.

**\- Ca va vraiment tenir ?,** lui demande Zoran d'un air inquiet.

**\- Je l'espère. D'autant qu'il faut qu'on se déplace. On ne peut pas rester là, nous sommes trop visibles. Tu penses que tu vas réussir à te relever ?**

Le petit ne répond pas mais ses yeux s'ouvrent de surprise. Clarke tourne immédiatement la tête et dégaine instinctivement sa lance, qui vient se planter dans le corps d'un jeune homme. Il s'écroule sur le sol, lâchant le grand couteau qu'il tenait à la main. La blonde reconnaît le garçon du district neuf. Un coup de canon résonne autour d'eux.

**\- Il… Il… Je pense qu'il allait nous tuer avec son couteau,** balbutie Zoran. **Je… Je n'ai rien réussi à te dire… Je l'ai vu surgir avec son arme et… Et je ne sais pas, je…**

**\- Chut, chut,** souffle la blonde.

Clarke passe une main rassurante sur la joue du jeune garçon, pour l'apaiser et pour calmer son propre cœur. Elle vient de tuer une deuxième personne en deux jours. Et cette fois, ce n'était pas un accident. Elle sent qu'un tremblement commence à agiter ses mains, mais elle le contient. Elle souffle un coup pour évacuer – provisoirement – sa culpabilité.

**\- Nous devons partir Zoran,** dit-elle finalement en se redressant.

Elle l'aide à se mettre debout. L'attelle semble tenir le coup.

**\- On ne va pas marcher trop vite,** promet Clarke en rassemblant ses affaires et celles du petit, qu'elle fourre dans son sac à dos.

Elle tend son bras vers Zoran, qui accepte cet appui avec gratitude. Elle ne sait pas dans quelle alliance et dans quelle galère elle vient de s'embarquer, mais au moins, elle n'est plus seule.

* * *

Alors que Maya s'active à la cuisson des deux écureuils que Bellamy a tués, dépecés et vidés ce matin, le jeune homme guette les alentours, afin de s'assurer qu'aucun tribut n'est en approche.

**\- C'est bientôt prêt ?,** lui lance-t-il tout en gardant un œil sur les arbres qui les entourent.

**\- Presque.**

Allumer un feu est risqué, mais manger de la viande crue peut l'être tout autant. Hors de question qu'ils meurent empoisonnés par une quelconque bactérie.

**\- Et voilà !,** s'exclame Maya au bout de quelques minutes.

Elle ôte les bêtes cuites du foyer, qu'elle recouvre aussi vite de terre, pour l'étouffer.

**\- Allez, on décolle,** déclare Bellamy en se saisissant de l'un des animaux cuits que lui tend la jeune fille.

Ils se dépêchent de s'éloigner, au cas où la fumée et l'odeur de viande fumée auraient attiré des tributs. Rapidement, ils vont se mettre dans un coin à l'abri du vent, pour éviter de propager les effluves de leur repas.

**\- Ca fait tellement de bien de manger de la viande,** savoure Maya en croquant à pleine dents dans son écureuil.

Bellamy la regarde se régaler en souriant. La jeune fille n'avait rien avalé de consistant ni de chaud depuis quarante-huit heures et semble vraiment apprécier ce repas.

**\- Tu devrais en garder pour ce soir,** lui conseille-t-il cependant. **Je ne suis pas sûr qu'on aura l'occasion de chasser à nouveau et de faire cuire quelque chose.**

Maya acquiesce et emballe une petite moitié de l'écureuil dans une grande feuille, avec un regard triste, qui fait rire le tribut du douze.

**\- Allez, on se remet en route,** annonce-t-il en se relevant

La brune suit le mouvement, sans rien dire. Jamais Bellamy n'aurait cru qu'elle puisse être si docile et obéir à toutes ses demandes. Elle semble avoir en lui une confiance aveugle, qu'il a toujours un peu de mal à comprendre. Mais il préfère se concentrer sur autre chose que sur ses interrogations au sujet de la jeune fille. Ils marchent silencieusement pendant un moment, en suivant une sorte de chemin matérialisé par de larges pierres plates. Un peu au hasard, comme depuis le début des Jeux.

**\- Bellamy, je peux te poser une question ?,** demande finalement Maya au bout d'une petite heure.

**\- Vas-y.**

**\- Ne le prends surtout pas mal, mais je me demandais comment tu choisissais les directions et les chemins que nous empruntons ?**

Le jeune homme hésite avant de répondre.

**\- J'avance à l'instinct. Mais je commence de plus en plus à douter de mes sensations,** bougonne Bellamy. **On aurait bien besoin d'un peu d'aide extérieure.**

Il lève un regard insistant vers le ciel artificiel. Maudit Marcus Kane. Vue la popularité dont bénéficiaient Clarke et Bellamy avant leur entrée dans l'arène, leur mentor a probablement du accrocher de nombreux sponsors et parrainages et, avec eux, suffisamment d'argent pour leur envoyer des cadeaux et du matériel pour les aider. Il doit même certainement être en mesure de leur envoyer des talkies walkies pour qu'ils se retrouvent. Même un pigeon voyageur ferait l'affaire, pense le jeune homme avec rage.

**\- Oula, sacrée vue !,** lui lance Maya alors qu'ils débouchent sur les bords d'une falaise rocheuse.

De l'autre côté du précipice, les montagnes s'étendent à perte de vue. Probablement une illusion, suppose Bellamy, car les arènes ne sont jamais si grandes.

**\- Je suppose qu'on ne continue pas tout droit ?,** sourit la tribut du district trois.

**\- Tu supposes bien,** répond le jeune homme. **On va longer la falaise, en prenant bien garde qu'aucun de nos concurrents ne se jette sur nous pour nous pousser dans le vide.**

La brune esquisse une grimace crispée, mais s'exécute sans protester. Ils avancent d'un pas rapide, à l'allure imposée par Bellamy, qui reste alerte et examine ce qui les entoure. Son regard se pose soudain sur une couverture verte, posée à même le sol, un peu plus loin, comme abandonnée. Il s'arrête et fait signe à Maya d'en faire de même.

**\- Ca sent le traquenard, tu ne crois pas ?,** murmure-t-elle.

**\- Chut,** souffle Bellamy en tendant l'oreille. **É****coute.**

**\- Je n'entends rien,** dit la jeune fille sur le même ton.

**\- Des gémissements…**

Précautionneusement, il se penche vers le bord de la falaise. Sur un gros rocher en contrebas, au niveau de la couverture, il découvre avec stupéfaction la petite Charlotte. Elle a probablement du tomber là, pour une raison qu'il ignore. Recroquevillée sur elle-même, elle pleure faiblement, son corps agité de tremblement.

**\- Mon dieu…,** lâche Bellamy.

**\- On devrait y aller.**

**\- C'est une gamine Maya, on ne peut pas la laisser mourir comme ça, au fond d'un ravin.**

**\- Mais elle va mourir de toute façon… Elle ne pourra jamais gagner ces Jeux…**

**\- Tu es avec moi ou pas ?,** lui demande fermement le tribut.

La jeune fille ouvre la bouche, comme hésitante.

**\- Je suis avec toi,** affirme-t-elle finalement.

**\- Parfait, c'est ce que je voulais entendre. Allez, viens. **

Bellamy se rend jusqu'à la couverture, Maya sur ses talons. Il se met à genoux et, à nouveau, passe sa tête dans le vide.

**\- Charlotte ?,** appelle-t-il doucement.

La gamine lève la tête vers lui, surprise et apeurée.

**\- Tu n'es pas blessée ?**

**\- Je ne pense pas,** dit-elle en reniflant. **J'ai juste un peu mal au poignet.**

**\- Tant mieux. Essaye de te mettre en position assise, je viens te chercher.**

Il se redresse et fouille dans son sac à dos, dont il extrait sa corde.

**\- Je pense qu'elle sera assez longue pour descendre là-bas. Je vais avoir besoin de toi Maya, tu es prête ?**

La jeune brune opine du chef, attendant ses instructions. Bellamy entreprend de se nouer la corde autour de la taille en enroulant au passage l'une de ses jambes. Son pantalon est suffisamment épais pour éviter une désagréable sensation de frottement. Il fait passer l'autre extrémité autour de l'arbre le plus proche et l'accroche ensuite au corps de Maya, qui comprend vite.

**\- Je te le dis tout de suite, ça ne va pas être une partie de plaisir, pour toi comme pour moi,** la prévient Bellamy. **La façade de la falaise n'est pas lisse du tout, je devrais trouver des prises pour l'escalader, même avec Charlotte sur le dos. Mais il faudra que tu restes sur tes appuis pour faire contrepoids. N'hésite pas à t'aider de l'arbre. Et surtout, garde ton épée à la main pour te défendre. **

**\- C'est noté. Bon courage.**

**\- On se revoit vite,** lui lance-t-il d'un ton qu'il espère léger, avant d'entamer sa descente.

Il ne s'était pas trompé, il trouve de nombreuses fissures et trous dans lesquels il peut facilement coincer ses pieds. Le vent glacé lui agresse le visage, mais il tente de faire abstraction. Prudemment, il avance un peu à l'aveuglette, jusqu'à la petite plateforme rocheuse sur laquelle Charlotte l'attend.

**\- Merci,** murmure faiblement la petite alors qu'il pose les pieds à côté d'elle.

Elle a l'air plus fatiguée et choquée qu'autre chose. Probablement un peu déshydratée aussi.

**\- Tu es là depuis combien de temps Charlotte ?, **lui demande Bellamy avec douceur.

**\- Depuis hier soir.**

Elle n'a donc pas avalé une goutte d'eau depuis plusieurs heures. Il faut qu'il se dépêche.

**\- Maya, on remonte, **annonce-t-il.

Le jeune homme est un peu anxieux. Il sait qu'en cet instant précis, il doit faire pleinement confiance à la tribut du trois.

**\- C'est parti !,** lance cette dernière depuis le sommet de la falaise.

Charlotte tend les bras vers lui et il la hisse sur son dos.

**\- Agrippe toi bien à mon cou et surtout, ne me lâche pas,** la prévient Bellamy.

Il entreprend alors de remonter le long du mur de pierre inégal et un peu tordu. L'ascension lui paraît bien plus compliquée et longue que la descente. Malgré son poids plume, Charlotte représente une difficulté supplémentaire. Bellamy sent la pression que Maya exerce sur la corde, alors qu'elle tire dessus pour essayer de lui faciliter la tâche. Quand il approche enfin du bord, Maya se penche au maximum vers eux, mains en avant, pour se saisir de la gamine et l'aider à retrouver la terre ferme. Délesté de son fardeau, le jeune homme les rejoint quelques secondes plus tard. De soulagement, il souffle un grand coup.

**\- Comment est-ce que tu t'es retrouvée là-dedans Charlotte ?,** l'interroge Maya, tout en examinant le poignet de la petite.

**\- J'étais installée ici, j'ai entendu un craquement qui venait de la forêt, je me suis retournée un peu trop vivement et j'ai trébuché,** explique la gamine, toujours tremblante.

**\- Le plus important, c'est que tu es saine et sauve maintenant,** assure Bellamy en passant délicatement sa main droite dans les cheveux blonds foncés de Charlotte.

C'est décidé, il va prendre la petite sous son aile. Tant pis pour les conséquences. Tant pis si ce n'est pas une force de la nature qui tuera n'importe quel concurrent. Il ne peut décemment pas abandonner une gamine de son âge. Et puis, parfois, mieux vaut une alliance avec David qu'avec Goliath.

* * *

**\- Mais dans quelle galère ils s'embarquent avec ces gamins, tous les deux ?,** lance Jasper à ses amis.

Autour de lui, les autres haussent les épaules.

**\- Ils devraient se dépêcher de se retrouver et se choper un bon coup devant les caméras, ça plairait au Capitole ça.**

Nathan lui assène un coup de poing sur l'épaule.

**\- Aïe !,** s'écrie le fils Jordan. **Mais pourquoi je suis toujours la victime avec vous ?**

**\- Probablement parce que tu n'arrêtes jamais de parler,** grogne John, assis un mètre derrière lui.

**\- N'importe quoi. **

Jasper croise les bras et se tait. Approximativement trente secondes. Car à l'écran, il voit Bellamy qui porte Charlotte sur ses épaules et Maya qui assure leurs arrières.

**\- On en a pas encore parlé, mais elle est plutôt pas mal, non, la brune qui a rejoint Bell' ?,** souffle-t-il à Monty.

Ce dernier lève les yeux au ciel et secoue la tête.

**\- Je te connais depuis qu'on est gamins et je suis toujours autant impressionné…,** lâche l'asiatique.

**\- Impressionné par quoi ?**

**\- Par le fait que tu ne tiennes pas en place !**

**\- C'est bon, je ne dis plus rien !, **s'exclame le jeune homme en levant les mains.

**\- Jasper, on sait tous que tu ne tiendras pas plus d'une minute,** rigole Raven.

**\- Oh, ne te moque pas toi ! Ce n'est pas parce que tu es une fille très jolie, que beaucoup de garçons aiment bien, y compris Finn Collins, que tu as le droit de te la ramener,** la taquine-t-il en reprenant les mots de Clarke.

Raven s'apprête à répliquer, quand quelque chose retient leur attention à tous sur l'écran. La caméra a lâché le trio formé par Bellamy, Maya et Charlotte pour se reconcentrer sur le duo composé de Clarke et Zoran. Ils se sont réfugiés dans un gros arbre creux. La fille du maire a pris le temps d'en masquer l'entrée avec de larges fougères et des feuilles de sapin, tout en veillant que ce rideau de végétation ne paraissent pas trop artificiel.

Jusque-là, tout va bien. Sauf que Lexa, l'une des tributs de carrière, a pris en chasse Luna, la petite rousse du district sept. Cette dernière court à toute allure pour tenter d'échapper à la teigne du un et se dirige droit vers la cachette de Clarke et Zoran.

**\- Je ne vais pas te rater,** grince Lexa avec un rire carnassier, en tenant fermement sa grande épée.

En entendant sa voix, Clarke paraît se figer. La caméra prend un malin plaisir à faire un gros plan sur elle. La jeune fille pose une main sur la bouche du gamin qui l'accompagne, pour l'empêcher de parler, et lui fait les gros yeux pour qu'il reste immobile et silencieux. Elle ne voit pas ce qu'il se passe dehors, mais elle semble le deviner, puisqu'une grimace d'effroi se dessine sur son visage.

À moins de dix mètres d'eux, sans qu'ils ne puissent esquisser le moindre mouvement, Lexa a acculé Luna entre plusieurs grands arbres, très proches les uns des autres. Trop proche pour qu'elle puisse se glisser entre eux. La rousse tente vaguement de grimper le long d'un des troncs, mais la tribut du un lui attrape la cheville et la fait tomber à même le sol, comme si elle n'était qu'une vulgaire poupée de chiffon.

**\- Tu pensais vraiment pouvoir m'échapper ?,** lui crache-t-elle en levant un sourcil avec arrogance.

Luna bégaye, ne sait pas quoi répondre. Lexa se penche vers elle et lui adresse un sourire tout sauf rassurant.

**\- Je vais te faire payer ton excès de confiance,** murmure-t-elle d'une voix doucereuse en caressant sa lame de son épée.

Sur la Grand-Place, plus personne ne dit un mot. Même Jasper. Tout le monde sait ce qui va suivre. Et dans le district douze, les scènes de torture sont loin d'être appréciées. Les hurlements de Luna fendent l'air, alors que Lexa s'applique à lui lacérer les chevilles, puis les poignets. À côté de Jasper, Raven pose ses mains sur ses oreilles, alors que John resserre son bras autour de ses épaules. Octavia enfouit son visage dans le torse de Lincoln, pour ne pas voir ce massacre.

Jasper garde les yeux sur l'écran, contemplant avec dégoût l'extase qui semble passer dans le regard de Lexa, tandis qu'elle fait endurer des souffrances sans nom à une fille qui doit avoir le même âge qu'elle. Le fils des chimistes espère que la tribut du district un ne tombera pas sur Clarke et Zoran. Il ne connaît pas bien la blonde, mais il n'a pas envie qu'il lui arrive le même sort qu'à Luna.

Il remarque que Clarke a maintenant appliqué un doigt sur chaque oreille du petit, pour lui éviter d'entendre les hurlements de la rousse. Le gamin s'est enfoncé un poing dans la bouche, pour éviter de pleurer et de se faire repérer. Lexa achève sa triste besogne, alors que le coup de canon résonne dans l'arène et sur la place centrale du douze. Pour se faire plaisir, elle entreprend même de scalper violemment le cadavre de Luna. Elle contemple son œuvre un moment, avant de s'éloigner, un large sourire aux lèvres. Très satisfaite d'elle-même, elle n'inspecte même pas les environs.

Jasper est soulagé de voir que Clarke et Zoran sont – pour l'instant – tirés d'affaire. La jeune fille reste un moment aux aguets, puis décrète à voix basse qu'ils sont hors de danger et qu'ils peuvent de nouveau respirer normalement. Elle entreprend alors de masser à nouveau la jambe du petit, qui grimace de douleur quand elle appose ses mains sur son genou gonflé. Sur la Grand-Place, tout le monde les regarde en silence, encore sous le choc du spectacle qui vient de se dérouler.

**\- Clarke ?,** demande Zoran au bout d'un moment.

**\- Oui ?**

**\- Tu veux bien me parler de ton histoire avec Bellamy ?**

Les joues de la jeune blonde virent au cramoisi et c'est juste ce qu'il fallait pour redonner sourire Jasper.

**\- Ça se voit à des kilomètres qu'elle en pince pour Bell',** assure-t-il à Monty.

**\- Chut,** lui intime celui-ci.

**\- Il n'y a pas grand-chose de plus à dire,** lâche finalement Clarke.

**\- Je suis sûr que si,** réplique Zoran. **Allez, ça me changera les idées pendant que tu me soignes.**

Quelques rires s'élèvent sur la place. Quel chantage affectif…

**\- Tu te souviens de la première fois où tu l'as vu ?,** continue le gamin.

Clarke baisse la tête, garde les yeux et les mains sur le genou du blessé, ouvre la bouche, la referme. Puis reprend la parole.

**\- Pas exactement,** murmure-t-elle, tout en continuant à le masser. **On était dans la même classe, c'est tout.**

**\- C'est quoi alors, le premier vrai souvenir que tu as de lui ?**

La jeune fille s'humecte les lèvres, comme si elle cherchait ses mots. La caméra fait un gros plan sur ses yeux bleus, qui se couvrent d'un voile alors qu'elle fouille dans ses souvenirs.

**\- Je devais avoir 13 ans, quelque chose comme ça, **dit-elle doucement.** Ca faisait plusieurs semaines que j'entendais ma mère et mon père parler de Bellamy et Octavia Blake, qui avaient perdu leurs propres parents. Mon papa avait d'ailleurs loué la volonté et le courage qui semblaient les animer. Un jour, alors que je dessinais dans le salon, quelqu'un a frappé chez nous. Ma mère est allée ouvrir et je l'ai entendu prononcer le prénom de Bellamy. Je n'ai pas pu résister, j'ai passé la tête par la fenêtre du salon pour observer ce qu'il se passait. Il était venu leur proposer d'acheter des fruits qu'il avait récoltés, ce que ma mère a fait avec plaisir. **

Zoran boit les paroles de Clarke, tout comme la population du district installée sur la place et probablement tout Panem.

**\- Quand il est reparti, il a jeté un coup d'œil vers la fenêtre, d'où je l'observais. ****É****videmment, je n'ai pas eu le temps de me cacher et il m'a repérée. Il m'a sourit, d'un sourire tout simple, sans artifice. Il était juste heureux d'avoir gagné un peu d'argent pour nourrir sa sœur. Mais c'est surtout son regard qui m'a marquée. Il y avait une détermination absolue. Jamais il ne lâcherait Octavia. Ça m'a beaucoup impressionnée. **

**\- C'est à ce moment-là que tu es tombée amoureuse de lui ?,** demande Zoran, avide d'en savoir plus.

Clarke semble sortir de ses souvenirs et se secoue la tête.

**\- Allez, le massage est terminé pour ce soir,** élude-t-elle. **Il faut que l'on se repose, surtout toi.**

Sur ce, elle le recouvre avec la couverture isolante qu'elle avait trouvé dans les affaires du petit, s'enroule dans son duvet et s'allonge en ignorant les protestations de Zoran. Le Capitole doit se régaler. Et Jasper ne peut s'empêcher d'apprécier, lui aussi, ce qu'il voit.

* * *

_Clarke et Bellamy ne sont pas encore réunis, mais au moins, aucun des deux ne reste seul. J'espère que les fans de Zoran et de Charlotte sont satisfaits de les revoir :) J'avais envie que Jasper apporte un peu de légèreté et d'optimisme, donc je m'inspire du Jasper de la saison 1 plutôt que du Jasper qu'on nous laisse en fin de saison 2 (bichette…). Sinon, Cage, qu'est-ce que ça vous inspire ?_

_Merci beaucoup aux guests : __**Caro**__ (prends ton temps ma belle !), __**Guest**__ du 3 mai, __**lila**__ (je suis journaliste :)), __**katniss**__ et __**Bouhouhou**__ (moi aussi j'aime beaucoup Jake, c'est pour ça que j'ai voulu l'intégrer dès le début. Merci pour tes reviews à chaque chapitre en tout cas !)._

_Sur ce, je vous laisse pour retourner travailler, malheureusement :( ahah On se retrouve lundi, avec un blessé et un peu de Marcus…_

_Pensez à me laisser un petit mot, j'attends vos avis et critiques avec impatience ! _

_Bisous les chatons, à lundi._

_Estelle_


	19. Chapitre 19 : Dans le brouillard

_Hello les chatons ! De retour avec une connexion internet rétablie, alléluia. _

_Merci beaucoup aux lecteurs qui continuent de me donner leur avis, c'est super motivant !_

_J'ai cru comprendre que certains en avaient marre que Clarke et Bellamy soient séparés aussi longtemps. Mais en termes de construction de l'histoire, c'est ce qui me semblait le plus crédible. Et puis, plus ils sont séparés, plus ils se manquent et plus ils seront contents de se revoir ;)_

_Bonne lecture à tous :)_

* * *

**Chapitre 19 : Dans le brouillard**

_« Tu prends des risques »_

C'est la voix de Bellamy qui réveille Clarke. Elle l'entend appeler doucement son nom. Elle se redresse à toute vitesse, évite Zoran et passe sa tête hors de l'arbre creux. Et enfin, elle le voit. Le jeune homme se tient devant elle, un large sourire sur les lèvres. Clarke s'apprête à s'élancer pour se loger dans ses bras, quand elle entend un cri de rage. Lexa, épée à la main, s'est jetée sur Bellamy.

**\- Non !,** hurle Clarke.

Impuissante, elle assiste au massacre auquel la tribut du district un est en train de se livrer sur Bellamy. La cruauté qui déforme son visage est sans nom, alors que le jeune homme semble souffrir à l'extrême. Un coup de canon résonne.

**\- Qui est mort, à ton avis ?,** demande la voix de Zoran, qui semble lointaine.

Clarke ouvre les yeux, regarde autour d'elle et secoue la tête pour se sortir du brouillard dans lequel elle était plongée. Il va vraiment falloir qu'elle arrête de rêver de Bellamy en train de se faire tuer.

**\- Je ne sais pas. ****À**** part nous deux, il reste encore onze tributs dans l'arène, ça laisse pas mal de possibilités.**

**\- Je suppose qu'on le saura ce soir…**

**\- Tout juste.**

**\- J'espère que ce n'est pas Bellamy,** dit le gamin avec sollicitude.

La jeune fille lui adresse un rapide sourire, mais ne sait pas quoi lui répondre. Elle n'arrive pas à se projeter et à savoir comment elle réagirait si elle voyait le visage de Bellamy s'afficher dans le ciel. Alors pour se donner une contenance, elle se penche sur le genou de Zoran, afin de l'examiner.

**\- Ça a un peu dégonflé, mais je vais continuer à te masser. Tu as encore mal ?,** lui demande-t-elle.

**\- Un peu, oui,** avoue le petit.

Clarke étale sa crème maison avec douceur, faisant de petits mouvements circulaires pendant un bon quart d'heure. Elle sent que Zoran a envie de lui poser de nombreuses questions sur Bellamy. Ce gamin est vraiment trop curieux. Heureusement, il s'abstient. Alors à la place, elle lui raconte sa vie dans le district douze. Comment ça se passait avec ses parents, ses amis, la Grand-Place, le marché, l'école…

**\- Mais à l'école, vous aviez vraiment des cours sur le charbon ?,** s'étonne Zoran.

**\- Bien sûr ! Pas vous ?**

**\- Non, en revanche on avait des séances pratiques d'agriculture.**

**\- Je suppose qu'ils adaptent les enseignements en fonction des districts,** sourit Clarke.

**\- Vu que tu connais le charbon, tu vas peut-être pouvoir répondre à une question que je me pose depuis longtemps.**

**\- Vas-y, **l'encourage la jeune fille.

**\- Est-ce que c'est vrai que, si on applique une pression importante sur le charbon, il se transforme en perle ?**

Clarke éclate de rire. Cette question-là est digne de Keenan.

**\- Pas du tout, ça fait partie de l'imaginaire collectif du Capitole et de Panem en général, mais c'est n'importe quoi. Les perles ne viennent pas du tout du charbon, elles se forment dans les huîtres.**

Zoran semble très déçu.

**\- C'est ce que l'on nous a appris à l'école pourtant…**

**\- Visiblement, on vous apprend des bêtises,** s'esclaffe la blonde.

**\- Et c'est pareil pour le diamant ? Ça ne vient pas du charbon ?**

**\- Non plus. Il paraît que le district un a développé une machine qui peut changer le graphite en diamant, mais pas le charbon. Et de toute façon, nous n'extrayons pas de graphite dans le douze.**

C'était le rôle du district treize, avant qu'il ne soit détruit lors de la révolution.

**\- C'est nul,** affirme le gamin avec un air boudeur.

Clarke ne peut s'empêcher de rire, mais elle retrouve vite son sérieux et se relève. Elle dépose une couverture sur les épaules du petit.

**\- Allez, attends-moi là, je vais chercher de quoi calmer ta douleur.**

**\- De toute façon, je ne risque pas de partir en courant, **bougonne Zoran.

La jeune tribut se retient de rire à nouveau et reste silencieuse, alors qu'elle sort de leur cachette. Elle écoute ce qui l'entoure, scrute les environs. Visiblement, il n'y a personne. Pendant une heure, elle s'attelle à la cueillette de plantes médicinales et de graines. Avec la lame de sa lance, elle s'applique à broyer sa récolte, qu'elle mélange ensuite avec de l'eau, dans sa gourde, avant de secouer le tout. Pour un bien, il faudrait qu'elle fasse bouillir le mélange, mais elle ne veut pas prendre le risque de se faire repérer en allumant un feu. Et puis, ce sera déjà suffisant pour apaiser la douleur de Zoran.

Et au moins, le Capitole verra qu'elle sait se débrouiller en médecine, à défaut d'être capable de chasser comme Bellamy.

* * *

Installé dans un salon du quartier général des Jeux, Marcus Kane sirote un verre de vin en gardant les yeux posés sur les nombreux écrans de diffusion. La matinée a été plutôt agitée du côté des tributs de carrière. Une violente dispute a éclaté entre deux colosses, Gustus, du district un, et Delano, du quatre. Le premier ne parlait que de Bellamy. Le second lui a reproché son obsession. Le ton est monté. Gustus a fini par trancher la gorge de l'amblyope d'un coup sec. Au-delà de la barbarie de la scène, ce qui a frappé Marcus, c'est le recul avec lequel les autres Carrières ont vécu la scène.

**\- Ce n'est pas grave, ça devait bien arriver à un moment ou à un autre, **a lâché Lexa en regardant la tête de Delano rouler un peu plus loin.

Kane frissonne en repensant à la froideur dans le regard et dans la voix de la jeune fille. Mais il relativise. Si ces idiots commencent à s'entre-tuer au quatrième jour des Hunger Games, cela fera moins de difficultés pour Clarke et Bellamy.

**\- Alors Marcus, on rêvasse ?**

Le mentor du district douze lève la tête vers la personne qui l'a interpellé. Chaff, qui est en charge des tributs du district onze. Il a remporté les 45e Hunger Games et, comme Marcus, il est le seul vainqueur de son district. Alors qu'il a perdu la main gauche durant ses Jeux, il a toujours refusé de se faire installer une prothèse de remplacement par les médecins du Capitole. Du haut de ses deux mètres, avec sa peau noire et son moignon, il pourrait sembler inquiétant. Pourtant, il ne fait que sourire, ce qui est assez rare chez un ancien gagnant. Bien qu'ils soient sont très différents et que Chaff soit plus jeune que lui, Marcus l'apprécie. C'est l'une des seules personnes ici à qui il peut parler plus de dix minutes sans s'ennuyer.

**\- Je ne rêvasse pas, je réfléchis.**

**\- Appelle ça comme tu veux, mais en tout cas, tu tires la tronche !,** plaisante Chaff en prenant place dans un fauteuil à sa droite.

Kane hausse les épaules.

**\- Tu as chopé pas mal de sponsors cette année, non ?, **lui demande le mentor du onze.

**\- Je me débrouille bien,** répond simplement Marcus, évasif.

**\- Arrête ton char Kane, les gens ne parlent que de tes petits protégés, c'est sûr que tu as amassé un paquet de fric ! Pour moi par contre, c'est un peu plus galère,** grimace Chaff. **Deux gamins de 12 ans, qui aurait envie de miser sur eux ?**

**\- C'est vrai que tu n'as pas été gâté cette année.**

**\- Et encore, heureusement que ton petit couple doré les a pris avec eux, sinon ils seraient déjà broyés. **

**\- En ce moment, j'ai plus deux personnes esseulées qu'un petit couple doré…,** lâche Marcus avec un léger dépit dans la voix.

**\- Moh, ne t'en fais pas, ils vont bien finir par se retrouver,** assure Chaff.** Mais pourquoi tu n'utilises pas un peu des dons que tu as récolté pour les aider ?**

Marcus prend son temps avant de répondre.

**\- Je me dis qu'ils en auront peut-être bien plus besoin plus tard, s'ils se retrouvent contre un tribut comme Gustus par exemple.**

**\- C'est vrai que ça a l'air d'être un terrible celui-là ! Tu as vu comme il a tranché la gorge du mec du quatre tout à l'heure ?**

Kane hoche la tête avec une grimace.

**\- Mais tu prends des risques,** continue le mentor du onze. **Imagine qu'ils meurent avant de se retrouver, tu te retrouveras avec tous tes dons sur les bras, sans même les avoir utilisés.**

**\- Je le sais. Et j'espère ne pas me tromper en jouant ce coup de poker.**

**\- Je l'espère pour toi, mon pote. **

Chaff et Marcus restent un moment silencieux et contemplent à la fois les écrans de diffusion et l'agitation qui règne autour d'eux. Les autres mentors, les hôtesses, les Hauts-Juges et de nombreux notables sont là, à commenter, à bavasser et à parier.

**\- Ca va, tu la supportes ton hôtesse cette année** ?, lui lance Chaff en observant au loin Keenan Mykulak, pimpante dans sa robe rouge, qui discute avec un très riche couple du Capitole.

**\- Elle est moins désagréable que d'habitude. Peut-être parce que nos tributs la dégoutent moins que les autres éditions.**

En réalité, Keenan se montre absolument formidable. Elle converse pendant des heures avec des gens que Kane ne peut vraiment pas supporter. Ainsi, le mentor n'a plus qu'à arriver à la fin de la discussion pour conclure les transactions et les partenariats. Seul lui est habilité et autorisé à le faire. De cette manière, leur duo a donc trouvé un bon équilibre.

**\- Olala, regarde un peu, une tribut approche de Bellamy, Charlotte et Maya !,** s'exclame Chaff, sortant Marcus de ses pensées.

En effet, à l'écran, il remarque que la fille du district dix, Emori, avance vers l'endroit où les trois autres se sont établis pour manger. Le mentor se redresse. Bellamy n'a encore tué personne. Mais cela pourrait bien changer.

* * *

Tenant fermement sa lance de la main droite, Bellamy regarde Maya et Charlotte dévorer leurs fruits avec un sourire attendri. Ils ont marché toute la matinée et aucune des deux n'a émis la moindre protestation, même la plus jeune qui semblait pourtant épuisée. Alors il a décidé qu'ils pouvaient bien s'accorder une pause le temps de déjeuner. Il a récolté de nombreux fruits sur la route, que les deux filles ont accueillis avec joie, et a proposé qu'ils s'installent derrière un immense rocher, histoire d'être un minimum cachés pendant leur repas.

**\- Alors, ça vous plaît ?,** demande Bellamy, tout en connaissant déjà la réponse.

**\- Ces fruits sont trop bons, merci Bellamy !,** s'exclame Charlotte.

Maya approuve d'un hochement de tête.

**\- Ca me donne envie de faire des gâteaux…,** dit doucement la brune.

**\- Des gâteaux ? On est au milieu de l'arène et tu as envie de faire des gâteaux ?,** s'étonne le jeune homme en riant.

**\- Oui, quand j'étais…**

Elle n'a pas le temps de terminer sa phrase. Quelqu'un a sauté du haut du rocher derrière lequel ils sont cachés, pour atterrir près d'eux. Bellamy reconnaît la fille du district dix, Emori. Elle ne lui semblait pas redoutable à l'entraînement, mais là, maintenant, tout de suite, la grosse épée qu'elle brandit la rend tout de suite plus effrayante. Instinctivement, le tribut du douze se dresse face à elle, prenant soin de garder Maya et Charlotte derrière lui.

**\- Bah alors, tu n'es pas avec ta petite blonde ?, **lui lance Emori d'un ton provocateur.

De larges cernes lui mangent le visage. Elle n'a probablement pas dormi depuis le début des Jeux. Elle semble épuisée, affamée, mais pourtant déterminée. Bellamy s'avance vers elle, sa lance tendue et menaçante. Il ne va pas perdre de temps à discuter avec elle. Il doit protéger ses alliées.

**\- Et tu crois que tu me fais peur en plus,** ricane la jeune fille.

« Pour une tribut d'un district comme le dix, elle est bien sûre d'elle », se dit Bellamy, avant de réaliser qu'il est sur la même échelle qu'elle. Alors il continue de la toiser du regard.

**\- Mais j'ai compris ton manège, j'ai remarqué ton petit air prétentieux, **continue Emori.

Ne pas rentrer dans son jeu, ne pas parler. Rester concentré, ne pas prendre de coup.

**\- Je sais que tu vas craquer à la moindre difficulté…**

Dans son dos, le tribut du douze sent que Maya et Charlotte se rapprochent de lui, comme pour faire front avec lui.

**\- Vous ne bougez pas !,** leur hurle Bellamy.

C'est le moment que choisi Emori pour l'attaquer. Elle lui assène un violent coup d'épée dans la cuisse gauche. Le jeune homme serre les dents. La douleur se propage immédiatement et lui fait monter les larmes aux yeux. Mais il trouve les ressources nécessaires pour riposter aussi sec. Il se jette sur elle et lui envoie un solide coup de talon dans le genou. Le visage de la tribut se tord et elle tangue vers l'arrière mais se rétablit. Avec précision, Bellamy transperce l'épaule de la fille de sa lance, lui arrachant un cri de souffrance.

Il utilise son arme toujours enfoncée dans le haut du bras d'Emori pour la mettre à terre, dos sur le sol. Elle tente de se débattre et de se dégager, mais Bellamy l'arrête en lui donnant un puissant coup de pied dans le visage. Assommée, elle arrête de bouger. Le jeune homme en profite pour reprendre son souffle. Penché en avant, ses deux mains autour de sa blessure à la cuisse, il essaye de réfléchir le plus vite possible.

**\- Bellamy !, **s'écrient Maya et Charlotte en se précipitant vers lui.

Il les éloigne d'un mouvement de main, le souffle toujours aussi court.

**\- Ce n'est rien, restez où vous êtes. J'ai encore quelque chose à faire.**

Les deux filles s'immobilisent en l'interrogeant du regard.

**\- Je dois finir le travail,** explique-t-il à voix basse. **Pas question de la laisser repartir vivante. Tournez-vous, s'il-vous-plaît.**

**\- Mais…, **commence Maya.

**\- Tournez-vous,** répète Bellamy, plus fermement. **Je ne veux pas que vous voyez ça.**

Elles s'exécutent de mauvaise grâce. Le tribut du douze s'approche d'Emori et attrape l'épée qu'elle avait laissé tomber dans sa chute. Il ne sait pas vraiment comment procéder, mais il va devoir se dépêcher. La jeune fille commence déjà à bouger un peu, sortant de sa torpeur. Il souffle un grand coup, lève l'arme au-dessus de sa tête et l'abat sèchement sur le cou de la tribut.

En entendant l'horrible craquement que son geste provoque et en voyant le sang couler à grands flots, Bellamy sent qu'il est à deux doigts de vomir. Alors il détourne vite le regard, récupère sa lance à l'aveuglette et s'éloigne du cadavre, alors que le bruit du canon résonne autour de lui. Le premier qu'il a provoqué. Son premier meurtre. Il n'ose même pas penser à la réaction qu'Octavia a dû avoir devant le grand écran, sur la place centrale du douze.

**\- On lève le camp,** dit-il d'une voix blanche aux filles.

Maya et Charlotte semblent très pâles, mais elles s'exécutent.

**\- Ca va aller ta jambe ?,** s'enquit la première.

**\- On verra ça une fois qu'on aura trouvé un endroit plus sûr,** affirme-t-il d'un ton qui ne laisse place à aucune discussion.

Ils prennent la route, s'enfonçant encore un peu plus dans la forêt. Bellamy reste alerte et tente d'ignorer la douleur qui traverse sa cuisse et d'oublier le fait qu'il vient de tuer quelqu'un. Ils marchent ainsi pendant une petite heure. Soudain, le jeune homme remarque quelque chose d'étrange. Depuis quelques minutes, de nombreux petits animaux les doublent en leur passant entre les jambes et pas mal d'oiseaux passent au-dessus de leurs têtes à toute allure. Comme s'ils s'enfuyaient…

**\- J'ai un mauvais pressentiment,** murmure-t-il en tournant la tête doucement, comme s'il redoutait ce qu'il allait voir apparaître dans son dos.

Il ne s'était pas trompé. Une sorte de brouillard jaune et épais avance vers eux. Et cette masse de fumée paraît être tout sauf agréable.

**\- On se tire d'ici immédiatement !,** beugle le jeune homme à ses alliées.

Il lance son sac à Maya et attrape Charlotte, qu'il jette sans ménagement sur son dos. La petite se laisse faire et s'accroche à son cou. Il saisit fermement la main de la tribut du trois et s'élance en avant, aussi vite qu'il le peut. Il regarde le sol pour éviter les obstacles, s'interdit de penser à sa jambe gauche et court comme il n'a jamais couru. Il est rassuré de voir que Maya tient le rythme, mais n'ose pas regarder derrière lui. Il prie juste pour que sa cuisse ne le lâche pas et que le brouillard jaune ne les rattrape pas.

**\- Là, une cascade !,** crie soudain Charlotte en lui montrant quelque chose sur la droite.

Bellamy ose un coup d'œil derrière lui. La fumée est vraiment proche. Il ne sait pas si l'eau l'arrêtera, mais il doit prendre le risque. Sans ça, ils seront pris par le brouillard et il n'a vraiment pas envie de tenter cette petite expérience. Il entraîne donc Maya vers la cascade, passe devant un majestueux épicéa du Colorado, traverse la coulée d'eau et débouche sur une espèce de petite grotte, extrêmement humide. Pendant une bonne minute, personne n'ose esquisser le moindre mouvement. Et c'est avec soulagement qu'ils remarquent que la fumée jaune ne semble pas traverser l'eau.

**\- Oh putain, on l'a échappé belle…,** grogne finalement Bellamy en relâchant tous les muscles de son corps.

Il se baisse pour laisser Charlotte retrouver la terre ferme.

**\- C'était quoi ce truc ?,** demande le jeune homme.

**\- Une arme nucléaire créée pendant la guerre qui a ravagé le monde pré-Panem,** répond Maya du tac au tac. **Ça amuse beaucoup les dirigeants du Capitole de l'utiliser encore aujourd'hui.**

Encore une fois, ses connaissances sur le Capitole font tiquer Bellamy, mais il ne dit rien. Car à cet instant précis, il a d'autres choses en tête. En effet, alors que l'adrénaline redescend, il sent que la douleur au niveau de sa cuisse refait clairement surface. Le jeune homme ne peut retenir un gémissement.

**\- Assieds-toi Bellamy,** lui ordonne Maya. **On va regarder ta jambe.**

Elle se penche vers lui, écarte la déchirure de son pantalon provoquée par le coup d'épée d'Emori et esquisse un grimace en découvrant sa blessure.

**\- Et finalement, vu que je ne suis pas médecin, je me sens stupide et je ne sais pas quoi faire,** avoue-t-elle d'un air contrit.

Malgré les picotements qu'il ressent dans sa cuisse, Bellamy ne peut s'empêcher de lâcher un rictus devant l'expression dégoûtée de la jeune fille.

**\- On pourrait commencer par nettoyer ta blessure avec de l'eau ?,** suggère Charlotte d'une petite voix.

**\- Faites ça. **

Pendant une dizaine de minutes, grâce à l'eau de la cascade, les deux filles s'appliquent à assainir grossièrement la plaie qui traverse la jambe du jeune homme. Mais passé cela, elles se sentent impuissantes.

**\- Quand je pense que Clarke m'avait expliqué comment me soigner…, **souffle le brun. **Mais je serai incapable de retrouver les feuilles et les plantes dont elle m'avait parlé…**

**\- Tu penses qu'elle aurait pu te concocter un remède uniquement avec de la verdure ?,** demande Charlotte, impressionnée.

**\- Ça ne fait aucun doute,** affirme Bellamy.

**\- Elle doit être très douée,** lâche Maya.

**\- Elle l'est. Elle n'a même pas encore commencé de réelle formation de médecin, mais elle faisait des merveilles au centre médical de notre district. Bien sûr, sa mère lui a appris plein de choses, mais je pense qu'elle a un vrai don pour ça.**

Les deux filles ne disent rien, mais il voit dans le regard qu'elles sont avides d'en entendre plus. Alors il continue. Parce que ça lui occupe l'esprit et parce que ça lui fait du bien de parler de Clarke. C'est comme s'il se rapprochait d'elle.

**\- Par exemple, l'année dernière, elle a entièrement retapé le genou de mon amie Raven. **

Bellamy lâche un petit rire à ce souvenir. Il en oublierait presque sa propre jambe.

**\- Nous étions en cours de sport, à l'école. Je suppose que vous en aviez aussi ?**

Maya et Charlotte hochent la tête.

**\- Pour l'occasion, ils avaient mixé notre classe et la classe de Raven, qui est un peu plus jeune que nous,** explique-t-il. **On devait faire une sorte de relais, pas franchement marrant, mais bon, on se pliait à ce que nous demandait notre professeur. Raven s'est retrouvée dans l'équipe de Wells, le meilleur ami de Clarke.**

**\- C'est de lui dont elle a parlé au cours de son interview ?,** note Maya.

**\- Exact. Je ne le connais pas trop, il n'a pas l'air méchant, mais qu'est-ce qu'il est maladroit… Et tout le monde est au courant dans le district, c'est même devenu une blague entre nous. Quand quelqu'un fait tomber quelque chose ou qu'il trébuche, on lui dit « tu as fait une Wells Jaha » ou « sacré Wells »…**

Les filles sourient.

**\- Bref, toujours est-il que Raven et Wells étaient dans la même équipe**, continue Bellamy. **Et quand Wells est arrivé vers Raven pour lui passer le relais, il s'est pris les pieds dans une motte de terre ou je ne sais pas quoi et il l'a entraînée dans sa chute. Ça aurait pu être très drôle, sauf que le genou de Raven a tourné bizarrement et qu'elle a hurlé de douleur.**

Charlotte ne peut retenir une grimace.

**\- Notre professeur était un peu perdu et ne savait pas quoi faire, alors mon pote John a couru vers le centre médical pour prévenir madame Griffin, la mère de Clarke, qui est le médecin de notre district. Sauf que, le temps qu'elle n'arrive, Clarke avait déjà remis le genou de Raven en place, avec un mouvement précis. C'était impressionnant, je ne l'avais jamais vue comme ça.**

**\- Comme ça ?,** demande Maya.

**\- Si concentrée, avec autant d'assurance dans le regard...,** se souvient le jeune homme. **Je n'avais plus l'impression de voir une jeune fille de 16 ans, mais bien un médecin expérimenté. Elle savait vraiment ce qu'elle faisait.**

**\- C'est étonnant de voir que quelqu'un de fortuné veuille devenir médecin,** murmure Charlotte.

Bellamy et Maya l'interrogent du regard.

**\- Dans mon district, il y a peu de gens riches,** confie la petite, toujours à voix basse. **Mais ceux qui le sont évitent de se mêler au reste de la population du onze. Comme s'ils ne voulaient pas les approcher, les toucher. Alors vous imaginez s'ils devaient les ausculter et les aider en tant que médecin…**

**\- Clarke n'est pas du tout comme ça,** assure Bellamy**. Elle est vraiment gentille et dévouée. J'ai appris à un peu plus la connaître depuis la Moisson, et c'est vrai qu'elle peut se montrer têtue, voire même boudeuse, mais elle a un très bon fond. **

**\- Et puis, elle est loin d'être moche, ça ne gâche rien,** lui lance Maya avec un large sourire.

Le jeune homme est persuadé que ses joues ont pris une teinte rosée, mais il tente de faire comme si de rien n'était. Après tout, il sait bien ce que la tribut du trois pense de sa relation avec Clarke.

**\- Bien plus mignonne que son père,** ajoute Charlotte en reprenant avec malice les mots de Bellamy durant son interview.

Ça y est, il est vraiment gêné.

**\- Arrêtez de vous moquer de moi,** grince-t-il.

**\- On ne se moque pas,** réplique Maya. **C'est juste que c'est vraiment mignon à voir, un garçon amoureux…**

**\- Je ne suis pas…**

Il est coupé dans sa vaine protestation par un drôle de bruit. Une sorte de petite musique, qui s'élève comme un sifflement.

**\- Ça vient de dehors,** affirme Charlotte.

**\- Hors de question que tu sortes !,** s'exclame Bellamy.

Mais la petite ne l'écoute pas et se dirige vers la cascade. Le jeune homme essaye de se lever, mais Maya l'en empêche. Il regarde, de loin, la gamine passer son bras à travers la coulée d'eau.

**\- Le brouillard a l'air de s'être dissipé,** dit-elle en haussant les épaules.

Elle revient aussi vite vers eux, tenant entre ses deux mains une petite boîte grise, attachée à un parachute argenté. Bellamy comprend immédiatement.

**\- C'est un cadeau de sponsors…**

**\- Et il est pour toi, à mon avis,** dit Charlotte.

Elle lui tend le présent, qui dégouline d'eau. Le jeune homme ouvre doucement la boîte, imperméable, et découvre un petit flacon. Il en dévisse le bouchon et une forte odeur d'alcool lui envahit le nez.

**\- C'est un désinfectant qui permet une cicatrisation rapide,** lui explique Maya. **Ça vient directement des laboratoires de haute technologie du Capitole.**

Bellamy n'arrivera décidément jamais à comprendre comment elle peut savoir autant de choses sur le Capitole, mais il s'en fiche. Le plus important est qu'il se soigne. Il pose la boîte par terre et applique le désinfectant sur sa plaie. Il a beaucoup de respect pour la médecine de la famille Griffin, mais là, c'est incomparable. Le produit lui donne l'impression, pendant cinq secondes, qu'on lui brûle sa blessure. Mais l'instant d'après, il se sent mieux et remarque que la plaie est bien plus propre.

**\- Ce genre de truc doit coûter extrêmement cher,** remarque Bellamy.

Maya acquiesce.

**\- Oh, regarde Bellamy, il y a un petit mot dans la boîte !,** s'écrie Charlotte.

Le jeune homme attrape le fin bout de papier qu'il avait laissé au fond de la caissette et lit silencieusement ce qui est inscrit dessus. « Tu joues vraiment bien la comédie, on y croirait presque… MK. » Bellamy lève les yeux au ciel. Son mentor ne change pas. Malgré tout, il ne peut s'empêcher d'être reconnaissant. Il est tiré d'affaire. Pour le moment.

* * *

_Premier mort pour Bellamy, qui doit aussi faire face au brouillard acide… Qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé ? J'espère que vous avez apprécié la partie sur Marcus (avec Chaff, personnage original des Hunger Games :)), qui explique un peu pourquoi il n'a pas envoyé de cadeau avant. Du côté de Clarke et Zoran, le coup de la perle et du charbon, c'est un clin d'œil à Effie Trinket, que j'adore dans The Hunger Games :)_

_Merci beaucoup aux reviewers guest : __**Cherry Boum**__ (bienvenue :)), __**katniss**__, __**lila**__, __**Caro**__, __**Guest**__ du 7 juin, __**krimlin**__ (c'est très gentil !) et __**Bouhouhou**__ (merci beaucoup pour ta longue review, ça me fait plaisir ! Tu as ta réponse pour les cadeaux :) Pour le moment, je me concentre à fond sur celle-ci, mais j'ai des idées pour d'autres histoires, notamment un AU modern. On verra ce que ça donne.)_

_N'oubliez pas : un chapitre représente des heures de travail ; une review, ça prend quelques minutes et c'est notre seule rémunération…_

_Précision importante : désolée, mais je ne vais pas poster de chapitre jeudi, ni lundi. Je serai en repos, donc j'en profite pour rentrer dans le Nord, pour voir ma famille et mes amis. Du coup, je n'aurai pas le temps d'écrire et de publier. Mais on se retrouve jeudi prochain, le 18 juin, pour un chapitre appelé __**« Retrouvailles »**__. Ça vaut le coup d'attendre, non ? :)_

_Sur ce, je vous embrasse fort et je souhaite bon courage et bonne chance à ceux et celles qui passent le bac ou un autre exam'._

_À jeudi prochain et au plaisir de lire vos avis,_

_Estelle_


	20. Chapitre 20 : Les retrouvailles

_Bonjour tout le monde, j'espère que vous allez bien :) Pour ma part, j'ai vraiment profité de mes quelques jours de repos, sous un beau soleil en plus, ça fait plaisir._

_Un grand merci à vous tous pour vos avis, qui m'ont fait vraiment plaisir. Je suis contente de voir que vous aimez le duo Clarke/Zoran et le trio Bellamy/Maya/Charlotte._

_La 500__e__ review est (très) bientôt là et, comme pour la 300__e__ et la 400__e__, la personne qui la postera aura le droit à une petite question spoiler :)_

_Comme promis, l'heure des retrouvailles est arrivée, alors bonne lecture les chatons !_

* * *

**Chapitre 20 : Les retrouvailles**

_« La chance s'est faite attendre »_

Installé face au grand écran de la place centrale du district douze, Finn bouillonne de rage. Il est écœuré par ce qu'il voit et entend depuis le début des Jeux. Entre Clarke qui raconte ses souvenirs sur Bellamy Blake et lui qui est complétement enamouré, c'est beaucoup trop pour lui. Maintenant, c'est sûr, tout le Capitole et tout Panem doit croire en leur histoire d'amour.

**\- Tsss,** souffle-t-il.

**\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?,** lui demande Glen Dickson, assis à sa droite.

Finn lève un regard vide vers le jeune homme. Il n'a pas reparlé à Wells depuis leur dispute, la veille du début des Jeux. Heureusement, son meilleur ami n'est pas allé rejoindre le groupe de Bellamy Blake, comme il l'avait évoqué. Mais il est maintenant toujours accompagné d'un petit groupe de filles de la Ville, Harper, Fox, Roma et Trina. À l'occasion, Atom, John Mbege et Pascal, quelques garçons – de bonnes familles eux-aussi – les rejoignent.

Et ça met Finn en rage de voir Wells si bien entouré, alors que lui reste tout seul. Enfin, presque. Seul Glen Dickson, le fils d'un riche commerçant, accepte de trainer avec lui. Dickson… Un vrai idiot. Le genre de garçon fortuné, mais qui veut se rebeller contre son père juste par principe et qui ne perd jamais une occasion de se faire remarquer en mettant le bazar. Finn le déteste, mais il préfère être mal accompagné que de montrer à Wells qu'il est seul.

**\- Bon bah, on rentre chez nous alors ?,** lui demande Dickson alors que l'écran géant s'arrête, signifiant la fin de la diffusion pour aujourd'hui.

« Non, crétin, on va regarder un écran noir pendant des heures, ça va être drôle », se retient de lui dire Finn.

**\- Ouais,** lâche-t-il simplement. **À**** demain matin.**

Il se lève et s'éloigne de son nouvel « ami » pour se diriger vers sa maison. Il passe non loin de Jackson, ce minier et cuisinier de la Plaque, ami avec Bellamy et les autres. Il est en train de parler avec Paula, l'adorable blonde qui travaille au centre médical avec la mère de Clarke. La jeune femme a les joues rosies et un sourire éclaire son visage alors que Jackson se penche vers son oreille pour lui murmurer quelque chose. Un petit rire s'échappe de ses lèvres. Finn lève les yeux au ciel. Il n'en peut plus de ces pauvres mecs de la Veine qui pensent pouvoir gagner les filles de la Ville.

Il n'en peut plus de ces reportages qui parlent de Clarke et de Blake en long, en large et en travers. Il n'en peut plus de Caesar Flickerman et de Claudius Templesmith qui s'extasient sur ce petit couple doré totalement factice. Il n'en peut plus des interviews de cet imbécile de Marcus Kane qui défend une histoire d'amour inexistante. Il n'en peut plus de la bande de Blake qui applaudit chaque fois que leur protégé ouvre la bouche. Il n'en peut plus de Wells qui semble vivre très bien sans lui. Il n'en peut plus des gens du district qui parlent sans arrêt des deux tributs, louant leurs capacités. Il n'en peut plus de cet espoir qu'il sent gagner le douze, cet espoir de voir Blake ou Clarke l'emporter.

Il ne veut pas espérer que Clarke gagne. Car s'il y croit et qu'elle ne revient finalement pas, il sera dévasté.

Dévasté et seul.

* * *

**\- Tu es sûr que tu te sens capable de marcher Zoran ?,** demande Clarke.

Le petit hoche vigoureusement la tête.

**\- Oui, je ne vais peut-être pas pouvoir courir ou piquer un sprint, mais je peux te suivre à un bon rythme,** assure-t-il. **Mon genou ne me fait presque plus mal.**

Pour lui montrer, il se met debout. Elle voit que son équilibre est incertain et sa grimace lui fait penser à Wells, qui affirmait toujours être capable de se relever même après une chute.

**\- Et puis, de toute façon, si on reste trop longtemps ici, il va forcément nous arriver quelque chose.**

Clarke est forcée de reconnaître qu'il a raison. Elle jette un coup d'œil à la montre de son père. Il est temps qu'ils lèvent le camp. Elle rassemble donc leurs affaires et fourre le tout dans son sac, qu'elle jette sur son dos.

**\- En route alors.**

Ils abandonnent donc leur gros arbre creux, qui les a hébergés pendant plus d'une journée, et commencent leur avancée le long d'un petit chemin de terre. Autour d'eux, la forêt est calme. Aucune trace de présence humaine. Clarke prend donc le temps de cueillir quelques fruits au fur et à mesure de leur avancée, que son allié accueille avec plaisir.

**\- C'est quand même fou que deux tributs de carrières soient déjà morts…,** lâche Zoran à voix basse, au bout d'un moment.

**\- Surtout Delano, je m'attendais à le voir dans le carré final,** répond Clarke sur le même ton.

**\- Je me demande ce qui a pu lui arriver…**

La jeune fille hausse les épaules.

**\- Le plus important, c'est que nous sommes maintenant sûrs de ne pas nous retrouver face à lui. Mais si on pouvait aussi éviter de tomber sur Gustus, je t'avoue que ça m'arrangerait.**

**\- D'autant qu'il vous déteste,** glisse Zoran. **Surtout Bellamy. Tu sais d'où ça vient ?**

**\- Pas vraiment. Je pense juste qu'il était jaloux de voir que Bellamy plaisait plus au public que lui.**

**\- Je comprends le public.**

Clarke esquisse un sourire.

**\- Mais étant donné que Gustus doit se préparer depuis l'enfance dans un centre d'entraînement pour participer aux Hunger Games, ça doit le bouffer de voir que le garçon d'un district mineur puisse être plus populaire que lui…**

**\- Tu as raison, **acquiesce le gamin.

La jeune fille s'arrête soudainement au milieu de leur chemin.

**\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?,** demande Zoran.

**\- Je suis déjà passée par ici.**

Clarke examine le cours d'eau à ses pieds, les arbres aux alentours et reconnaît un immense sapin bleuté.

**\- Tu vois la cascade là-bas ?,** indique-t-elle au petit en lui montrant du doigt la coulée, à une centaine de mètres d'eux. **Il y a une petite grotte derrière, j'y ai passé une nuit avant de te trouver. **

**\- C'est marrant que tu la retrouves maintenant.**

**\- « Marrant » n'est pas le mot exact. C'était une nuit horrible, il faisait vraiment froid et humide et je…**

La blonde ne termine pas sa phrase. Elle a perçu du mouvement au niveau de la cascade. Immédiatement, elle s'accroupit derrière un arbuste et tire sur le bras de Zoran pour qu'il en fasse de même. Le garçon grimace en se penchant et est obligé de garder sa jambe droite tendue.

**\- Pas un bruit,** dit-elle dans un murmure à peine perceptible.

Elle observe la scène discrètement, cachée par la verdure. Une jeune fille brune sort de la petite grotte, en se glissant le long de la coulée d'eau. Clarke n'en est pas sûre, mais elle croit reconnaître la tribut du trois, Maria ou quelque chose comme ça. Mais elle n'est pas seule. La petite Charlotte, partenaire de district de Zoran, émerge elle aussi de la grotte. Elle attrape la main que lui tend la brune avec un sourire reconnaissant. Et ce n'est pas terminé. Une troisième personne les rejoint.

Elle le voyant, Clarke a le souffle coupé. Elle reconnaîtrait entre mille cette silhouette, grande et fuselée. Ces cheveux bruns en bataille, que plusieurs jours dans l'arène n'ont pas arrangés. Cette peau matinée typique des gens de la Veine. Cette fossette au menton et ces tâches de rousseurs qui clairsement un visage creusé, qu'elle devine malgré la distance, tant elle le connaît bien.

**\- Bellamy…,** laisse-t-elle échapper.

Le reste est bloqué au fond de sa gorge. Après des jours à le chercher désespérément, elle tombe enfin sur lui. Le hasard a parfois du bon. Elle détache son regard du jeune homme pour le poser sur Zoran, qui lui adresse un sourire éclatant et victorieux.

**\- Vas-y, je te rattraperai !,** lui lance-t-il.

Le visage de Clarke s'éclaire.

**\- Ok…,** lâche-t-elle simplement.

Ni une ni deux, elle est debout et court à toute allure vers lui. Elle ne se soucie plus d'être discrète. Elle s'en moque. Les deux alliées de son ami la remarquent, semblent surprises, mais n'esquissent pas le moindre mouvement en sa direction. Bellamy, lui, a la tête baissée vers sa jambe et ne la voit pas arriver.

Et enfin, elle le rejoint. Elle se jette sur lui et passe instinctivement ses mains derrière son cou, avant d'en descendre une plus bas, entre ses omoplates, comme pour l'amener plus près d'elle encore. Bellamy reste un moment interdit, comme stupéfait, les bras ballants. Puis il réagit. La jeune fille sent qu'il entoure fermement son corps de ses bras. Et il la serre contre lui, comme s'il ne voulait jamais la lâcher. Le sourire aux lèvres, Clarke niche sa tête au creux du cou du jeune homme.

**\- Au moins, on a la chance de voir ça en vrai,** lance la voix amusée de la petite Charlotte, qui lui paraît bien lointaine.

La blonde entend Bellamy lâcher un souffle amusé. Puis finalement, quand elle se décide à se séparer de lui, presque à contrecœur, son sourire ne quitte pas ses lèvres. Elle croise les yeux noirs du jeune homme et y lit beaucoup de choses. Du soulagement, de la joie, encore un peu d'étonnement. Et autre chose, qu'elle n'arrive pas à déterminer. Elle a du mal à se détacher de son regard

**\- Comment tu m'as retrouvé ?,** murmure-t-il au bout d'un moment, sans la quitter des yeux.

**\- La chance, j'imagine,** souffle Clarke.

**\- La chance s'est faite attendre en tout cas,** glisse-t-il doucement.

Elle ne peut s'empêcher de rire et se détourne finalement des yeux brillants de Bellamy pour adresser un petit sourire aux deux filles qui l'accompagnent.

**\- Les présentations vont être rapides, je pense,** continue le jeune homme. **Charlotte et Maya, voici Clarke. Clarke, voici Charlotte et Maya.**

Et non pas Maria…

**\- Mais toi, tu es toute seule depuis le début ?, s**'enquit Bellamy.

**\- Non, j'étais avec Zoran, du onze,** explique Clarke. **Charlotte, tu le connais déjà, mais attendez, je vais vous le…**

Un grognement sonore s'élève dans son dos, la coupant au milieu de sa phrase. Comme si un chien ou un loup était derrière elle. Bellamy, Charlotte et Maya lancent un regard à la fois effrayé et étonné vers quelque chose qui se trouve un peu plus loin. Clarke se retourne prestement et a juste le temps de voir détaler deux énormes bêtes, avant d'entendre résonner un coup de canon.

**\- Oh non… Non…**

La jeune fille pense avoir compris ce qu'il se passait, mais elle espère se tromper. Elle retourne en courant vers l'endroit où elle a laissé Zoran, Bellamy et les deux filles sur ses talons. Et ce qu'elle découvre à mi-chemin lui retourne le ventre. Du petit garçon qui l'a accompagnée pendant deux jours, il ne reste presque plus grand chose. Un visage lacéré. Un corps en lambeaux. Ces bêtes, quelles qu'elles soient, l'ont littéralement dévoré.

Les jambes de Clarke se dérobent et elle tombe à genoux sur le sol. Elle sent que la bile lui monte et lui brule la gorge. Elle pose les deux mains sur sa bouche, alors que des larmes commencent à couler sur ses joues. Zoran vient de mourir. À l'instant même où elle a retrouvé Bellamy. Comme s'il avait joué son rôle en accompagnant la jeune fille jusqu'à ce qu'elle retrouve son partenaire de district.

Bien sûr, tout le monde, à travers les district et au Capitole, se doute que les dirigeants des Hunger Games peuvent éliminer n'importe qui en quelques secondes, en appuyant sur un bouton pour déclencher un éboulement ou une attaque de bêtes sauvages. Mais là, ça semble tellement soudain et injuste…

**\- Si seulement je ne l'avais pas laissé seul…,** ne peut s'empêcher de sangloter Clarke, la tête penchée vers le sol.

Deux bras l'enserrent soudainement et elle reconnait ceux de Bellamy. Alors elle appuie son visage contre son torse et y pleure silencieusement pendant quelques minutes.

**\- Tu n'es pas responsable,** lui glisse-t-il plusieurs fois à l'oreille, alors qu'il passe doucement une main rassurante dans son dos. **Tu n'es pas responsable.**

Le jeune homme l'aide finalement à se redresser. Elle le remercie d'un coup d'œil et remarque que Charlotte s'est nichée dans les bras de Maya.

**\- On ferait mieux de ne pas traîner,** leur conseille cette dernière**. Avec le bruit provoqué par ces bêtes, les Carrières vont peut-être venir vérifier s'il y a quelqu'un par ici.**

Clarke et Bellamy acquiescent d'un même mouvement de tête. La jeune fille récupère ses affaires et leur petit groupe se met en route. Derrière eux, ils entendent distinctement l'hovercraft, qui vient récupérer les restes de Zoran. Clarke échange un regard avec Bellamy et ferme les yeux, partagée entre la joie de l'avoir retrouvé et l'effroi provoqué par la mort de Zoran.

* * *

La tête haute, le menton relevé et le sourire aux lèvres, Keenan Mykulak traverse le grand hall du quartier général des Hunger Games avec une démarche aérienne. Sa robe vert émeraude et dorée suit parfaitement avec sa chevelure et elle le sait. Mais surtout, elle a bien conscience que les autres hôtesses sont jalouses d'elle.

Depuis le début de cette 53e édition des Hunger Games et la Moisson, elle sait que le district qu'elle défend attire l'œil. Les sponsors ont une attention particulière pour Clarke et Bellamy. Et avec leurs retrouvailles – émouvantes à souhait – d'aujourd'hui, ils vont faire s'agiter encore un peu plus le public du Capitole.

Tout cela place également Keenan au centre de la lumière, ce qui rend folles de rage les autres hôtesses. Elle ne peut pas leur en vouloir : lors des précédentes éditions, elle était comme elles. Elle jalousait celles qui défendaient les tributs de Carrière, alors qu'elle perdait souvent ses propres protégés dès le premier jour. Mais cette année, grâce à Clarke et Bellamy, c'est à son tour de faire des envieuses.

La jeune femme ne peut s'empêcher d'adresser un sourire victorieux aux représentantes qui discutent avec des riches personnalités du Capitole, pour tenter d'obtenir des promesses de parrainages, que les mentors pourront ensuite acter. Certaines hôtesses qui n'ont plus de tribut en courses – celles des districts sept, huit et neuf – ont carrément déserté le quartier général des Jeux.

**\- Bonjour Keenan,** lui lance Hennessy, la représentante du district un, avec un grand sourire hypocrite.

**\- Oh Hennessy, ça va ?,** lui répond l'hôtesse du douze, avec la même fausseté imprimée sur son visage.

**\- Très bien, très bien. Dis donc, tes tributs s'en sortent bien cette année.**

Keenan peut sentir à plein nez la jalousie qui émane d'Hennessy.

**\- En effet. C'est probablement pour ça que ton garçon est si obsédé par le mien.**

Sur ce, elle plante là la représentante, qui bouillonne, et elle se dirige vers son objectif.

**\- Marcus, enfin !,** s'exclame-t-elle. **Ça fait un moment que je vous cherche !**

Le mentor du douze est installé dans l'un des salons du quartier général, en compagnie de son ami Chaff, du district onze, qui est beaucoup trop tactile au goût de l'hôtesse.

**\- Et pourquoi ? Pas de panique, ils se sont retrouvés…**

**\- Pas grâce à vous,** grince la jeune femme. **Quand est-ce que vous allez vous décider à utiliser tout l'argent collecté ?**

**\- Ils s'en sortent plutôt bien pour le moment, même sans aide,** réplique Marcus. **Et puis, Bellamy a déjà reçu un médicament.**

**\- Parce que je vous ai harcelé pour le faire ! Sans ça, il aurait probablement perdu sa jambe !**

**\- Toujours dans l'exagération…**

À côté du mentor, Chaff ne peut s'empêcher de pouffer. Keenan se retient de lui adresser un regard assassin et retrouve son sourire rayonnant. Pourtant, quand elle prend la parole, son ton est déterminé et n'admet aucun refus.

**\- Hors de question qu'on les laisse mourir de faim ou de froid dans cette arène. Je veux que l'un d'entre eux gagne.**

**\- Mais moi aussi, Keenan.**

**\- Vraiment ? Drôle de façon de le montrer, alors que vous ne profitez pas des ressources que nous avons à disposition. Donc ce soir, à la première occasion, vous leur envoyez un petit cadeau. Quelque chose qui les boostera, que ce soit physiquement ou moralement. **

L'hôtesse sonde le regard de Marcus, dans l'attente d'une réponse positive de sa part. Réponse qui se fait attendre.

**\- On est d'accord ?,** insiste Keenan, sans se départir de son sourire commercial.

**\- On est d'accord,** bougonne le mentor.

**\- Parfait. Ravie de voir que vous daignez m'écouter un peu. On se voit plus tard, je vais continuer de discuter avec de nouveaux spectateurs pour les convaincre de parrainer Clarke et Bellamy. **

**\- Faites ça.**

Alors qu'elle s'éloigne, elle entend Chaff lâcher un rire qu'il semblait contenir depuis le début de leur conversation.

**\- Et bien, elle sait comment te mater, la petite hôtesse…**

Keenan affiche une expression victorieuse, tandis qu'elle se dirige vers d'autres salons pour rencontrer des personnalités importantes du Capitole. S'il le faut, elle trainera Marcus jusqu'à la salle d'envoi des cadeaux. Mais il est totalement exclu qu'ils laissent Clarke et Bellamy sans la moindre aide.

* * *

Bellamy a du mal à s'empêcher de poser les yeux sur Clarke. Il n'en revient pas d'avoir eu la chance de tomber sur elle de cette manière. Il essaye de chasser de son esprit l'image du petit Zoran, pour se concentrer sur sa nouvelle mission : garder Clarke, Maya et Charlotte en vie. Ces deux dernières marchent côte à côte, quelques mètres devant les deux tributs du douze.

**\- Ça va ?,** demande-t-il doucement à sa partenaire de district en remarquant son regard éteint.

La blonde secoue la tête, comme pour se sortir de ses pensées.

**\- Oui, oui… J'ai juste encore un peu en travers de la gorge ce qui est arrivé à Zoran.**

Le jeune homme hoche la tête.

**\- Je comprends. Malheureusement, ils font ce qu'ils veulent de nous.**

Clarke esquisse une moue boudeuse.

**\- C'est vraiment injuste,** lâche-t-elle.

**\- S'il y avait de la justice dans les Hunger Games, ça se saurait…**

Elle laisse échapper un soupir dépité, mais ne répond pas. À la place, elle mordille sa lèvre inférieure et hésite à prendre la parole. Bellamy la regarde, attendant qu'elle parle.

**\- Je suis vraiment contente de t'avoir retrouvé,** murmure-t-elle finalement.

Le tribut ne sait pas pourquoi, mais il sent une forme de chaleur se propager dans son corps en entendant cela. Il tripote le ruban d'Octavia, le temps de se donner une contenance avant de prendre la parole à son tour.

**\- C'est réciproque, Princesse.**

Clarke lui adresse un faible sourire.

**\- Oh, regardez,** leur lance Charlotte en s'arrêtant, interrompant leur échange.

Elle leur montre du doigt un cerf, d'une taille assez impressionnante, qui broute paisiblement un peu plus loin. Sa lance à la main, Bellamy s'accroupit et fait signe aux filles d'en faire de même.

**\- Tu ne vas quand même pas essayer de le tuer ?,** lui demande Clarke à voix basse.

**\- Pourquoi pas ?**

**\- Il est énorme, on ne pourra jamais le transporter ni le faire cuire.**

Le jeune homme hausse les épaules.

**\- On découpera juste ce dont on a besoin.**

La blonde semble accepter cette idée. Mais, alors qu'ils s'approchent silencieusement de la bête, Charlotte écrase une branche sur le sol, qui émet un craquement sonore. Le cerf se redresse et tourne la tête vers l'origine du bruit. Enfin, la tête…

**\- Mon dieu, mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cette horreur ?,** laisse échapper Clarke.

La tête de la bête n'a rien de normal. Elle est dotée de deux museaux et, entre eux, la peau du cerf est dépourvue de fourrure, rouge et à nue, à vif. Mais le petit groupe de tributs a à peine le temps de l'observer, car l'animal détale.

**\- Pas trop déçu ?,** demande Clarke à Bellamy, en esquissant un petit sourire moqueur.

**\- Tout bien réfléchi, je n'ai pas vraiment envie de goûter à cette nouvelle espèce..., **grimace le brun.

**\- Ce n'est pas une nouvelle espèce,** leur indique Maya. **Mais le Capitole a fait des essais nucléaires et des tests sur de nombreux animaux, qui ont mal réagit. Visiblement, ils recyclent le produis de leurs expériences.**

Le jeune homme remarque que sa partenaire de district tique devant l'intervention de Maya et qu'elle affiche, immédiatement, un air suspicieux. Il pose sa main sur son épaule et, du regard, lui intime l'ordre de ne rien dire. La blonde ouvre la bouche, mais la referme aussi vite et reste silencieuse. Alors que Maya se remet en route avec Charlotte, toujours devant eux, elle prend discrètement la parole.

**\- Tu lui fais vraiment confiance ?,** l'interroge-t-elle dans un souffle.

**\- Absolument. Elle aurait pu me tuer depuis bien longtemps si elle le voulait, elle a eu mille occasions de le faire.**

**\- Mais pourquoi tu…**

**\- C'est comme ça,** la coupe-t-il. **Ça ne s'explique pas vraiment.**

Clarke fronce les sourcils, mais semble se satisfaire de cette explication, ce qui surprend un peu Bellamy. Il l'a connue plus persévérante, mais il ne va pas s'en plaindre. Ils continuent leur marche, sans trop parler, en restant aux aguets et en se contentant d'échanger des coups d'œil et de légers sourire. Le jeune tribut a décidé qu'ils iraient jusqu'aux montagnes et qu'ils y établiraient leur campement, un peu en hauteur.

Quand ils arrivent au pied des monts rocheux, le jour comment déjà à décliner. Bellamy prend la tête de leur ascension et fait grimper le groupe jusqu'à une sorte de tout petit ombilic glaciaire, traversé par un minuscule filet d'eau, doté de quelques sapins et buissons et globalement bien abrité des regards et du vent. Le fond de l'air reste malgré tout très frais, mais ils vont devoir se contenter de ça pour cette nuit.

**\- On n'allume pas de feu,** les prévient Bellamy. **Ce serait vraiment une manière de dire : « Nous sommes là, venez nous chercher ».**

Les filles hochent la tête. Charlotte et Maya vont chercher quelques branches de sapin pour installer un tapis de verdure, plus confortable que la pierre et le sol glacé et dur. Pendant ce temps, le jeune homme fait le point sur ce qu'ils ont à manger. Quelques fruits et racines ramassés à droite à gauche, un peu d'écorce de sapin, son sachet de viande séchée, sa boîte de biscottes et un sac de noix que Clarke a récupéré durant le Bain de sang. Cela lui semble compliqué de nourrir convenablement les quatre personnes de son petit groupe, tout en conservant des provisions pour la suite.

Alors qu'il avise Clarke, à quelques centimètres de lui, qui déballe son sac à dos avec application, une idée lui traverse l'esprit. C'est peut-être mesquin, mais il pense savoir comment obtenir de quoi manger. Doucement, le jeune homme approche sa main du visage de la tribut, qui se fige en se rendant compte de son geste. Alors qu'il remet derrière son oreille droite une mèche de cheveux blonds, elle lève vers lui son regard bleu et plein d'interrogations.

**\- Tu n'imagines même pas à quel point ces cinq premiers jours sans toi m'ont paru longs, Princesse,** lui glisse-t-il avec douceur.

Clarke déglutit, mais Bellamy voit dans ses yeux qu'elle a compris. Intérieurement, il ne peut que la remercier d'être si vive d'esprit.

**\- Je pense que je peux parfaitement m'imaginer, ça a été très dur aussi pour moi…**

Le jeune tribut laisse courir délicatement son pouce le long de la joue droite de Clarke, qui penche spontanément la tête vers la gauche, comme pour mieux apprécier ce petit geste.

**\- Mais maintenant, on est ensemble…,** souffle-t-il sans la quitter des yeux.

Le visage de Clarke se fend d'un sourire. Un sourire qui retourne le cerveau de Bellamy. Il n'arrive plus à savoir où il en est. Mais il se reprend et sait qu'il doit porter un coup de plus. Alors il se penche en avant et dépose un tendre baiser sur la joue de la jeune fille, là où son pouce glissait il y a encore quelques secondes. Quand il se recule, il remarque que les pommettes de Clarke ont pris une adorable couleur rosée.

**\- On a trouvé plein de branchages !,** s'exclame la voix enthousiaste de Charlotte.

Instinctivement, les deux tributs du douze s'éloignent l'un de l'autre.

**\- Hmm… On interrompt peut-être quelque chose ?,** demande Maya, visiblement gênée.

**\- Non, non, ce n'est rien…,** grimace Clarke.

Bellamy est soulagé de l'intervention des deux filles. Sans ça, il sent qu'il aurait pu s'emballer et aller plus loin. Ce qui serait malvenu.

**\- On s'installe pour la nuit alors ?,** propose la gamine du onze, aussi mal à l'aise que Maya.

**\- Allons-y.**

Le jeune homme entreprend de tapisser le sol avec les larges branchages de sapin que ses deux alliées ont ramené. Il est interrompu dans son opération par une étrange musique, qu'il reconnait très vite. Avec soulagement, il voit descendre du ciel un parachute argenté, qui soutient un petit panier fermé. Il ferme les yeux et ne peut s'empêcher de sourire, bénissant Marcus Kane.

**\- Ça, à mon avis, c'est pour vous deux,** affirme Maya en attrapant la corbeille, qu'elle tend à Clarke.

Ni une ni deux, Bellamy rejoint la blonde et c'est ensemble qu'ils ouvrent le panier. La jeune fille pousse un soupir de soulagement, qui fait sourire le brun. Leur cadeau contient un beau repas : de la viande, de la vraie, du bœuf des pommes de terre, délicieusement rissolées et saupoudrées de persil une sauce d'aspect onctueuse, garnie d'oignons. Kane a même pris le soin de déposer des assiettes et des couverts.

**\- Je suis en plein rêve,** lâche Clarke en humant l'odeur qui s'échappe de la boîte en osier.

Bellamy ne peut s'empêcher de rire. Il attrape, au fond du panier, un petit papier portant un mot de Marcus. « C'est subtil et le public aime ça. Profitez bien de vos retrouvailles. MK. » Satisfait, le jeune homme dépose un nouveau baiser sur la joue de Clarke, bien moins calculé cette fois. La blonde lui renvoie un grand sourire.

**\- Allez les filles, ce soir, c'est festin !,** s'exclame-t-elle.

**\- Oh non, c'est votre cadeau,** proteste Maya. **Je suis sûre que les sponsors vous l'ont envoyé à vous et pas à nous.**

**\- Je n'en ai rien à faire, **tranche Bellamy d'un ton sans réplique. **On partage.**

**\- Hors de question que vous nous regardiez manger,** renchérit Clarke.

Le jeune homme adresse un sourire à sa partenaire, content de voir qu'elle partage le même point de vue que lui. Le clin d'œil qu'elle lui lance fait battre son cœur un peu plus vite que d'habitude. Ils ont bien joué le jeu pour les caméras et les sponsors. Mais maintenant, Bellamy redoute de plus en plus le moment où il devra faire le point sur ce qu'il ressent vraiment.

* * *

_Bon… Avant toute chose, ne me haïssez pas, je sais que vous aimiez Zoran et je suis désolée. Mais j'espère que vous avez apprécié le reste, notamment les retrouvailles entre Clarke et Bellamy et leurs petits moments à deux. Ils commencent à bien comprendre comment jouer avec les spectateurs pour s'attirer leur sympathie… J'ai aussi voulu intégrer Keenan, comme je l'avais fait pour Marcus._

_Du côté de Finn, pour info, Glen Dickson est le garçon qui se détache dans le vaisseau en même temps que lui dans le tout premier épisode ;) Et je sais que Finn est un peu OOC, mais je me permets ces écarts car ce n'est pas un personnage principal. Et puis, ça colle un peu à la saison 2, Finn pète des câbles en solo parce qu'il a peur de ne pas revoir Clarke… (Oui, je tente de me justifier comme je peux ahah)_

_Mille mercis aux reviewers guest : __**Emilie**__ (j'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant !), __**Bouhouhou**__ (bon, bah désolée pour Zoran hein…), __**katniss**__ (dix jours, ça passe vite ;)), __**lila**__, __**Clem**__ (19 chapitres d'un coup, tu as du courage ahah En tout cas, je suis contente si tu aimes ce crossover !), __**Guest**__ du 10 juin, __**LU**__ (merci, j'ai fait la correction ! En fait, j'avais dit deux jours quelques lignes au-dessus, je ne sais pas pourquoi je me suis embrouillée en mettant trois jours…), __**Samla**__ (le sauveur, quand même un peu poussé par Keenan :)), __**Camille**__ et __**Caro**__ (je t'ai déjà dit que tu lisais quand tu voulais ahah)._

_Au menu de lundi, l'histoire de Maya, un moment gênant et, dans le douze, un peu de Raven… D'ici là les chatons, j'attends vos reviews, avis et critiques avec impatience :)_

_Plein de bisous à tous et merci de vos encouragements !_

_Estelle_


	21. Chapitre 21 : Avec audace

_Coucou les chatons ! Vous allez bien ? Les examens se passent comme vous voulez ?_

_Je vous remercie pour vos reviews. Tels des spectateurs du Capitole devant leur écran, vous vous êtes extasiés en voyant les retrouvailles de Clarke et Bellamy, c'était vraiment cool de lire vos réactions ahah Je suis ravie que vous ayez pris la mort de Zoran avec philosophie (enfin, pas tous... :p). La 500__e__ review a été postée par Goodgame, qui en a profité pour me poser une question sur le district douze. Rendez-vous à la 600__e__ pour une nouvelle question !_

_J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira, bonne lecture :)_

* * *

**Chapitre 21 : Avec audace**

_« Je sais que je ne gagnerai pas »_

**\- Ces pommes de terre sont un vrai délice…,** lâche Clarke en savourant chaque bouchée.

C'est le premier vrai repas que mange la jeune fille depuis le début des Jeux. Elle a l'impression que cela fait des semaines qu'elle n'a rien mangé de consistant.

**\- Je n'aurais jamais pensé apprécier à ce point des oignons,** ajoute Charlotte, assise en face d'elle.

En s'essuyant la bouche avec l'une des serviettes en tissu que Marcus a pris soin de leur envoyer, Clarke adresse un clin d'œil à la petite, qui était dans le même cas qu'elle.

**\- Bellamy, je suis désolée, mais je n'ai pas fait honneur à tes cours de chasse, je n'ai rien réussi à attraper. Pourtant, j'ai essayé !,** raconte la blonde avec dépit.

Le jeune homme, installé à côté d'elle, la regarde en souriant.

**\- J'aurais peut-être dû passer plus de temps à t'expliquer…**

**\- Je pense juste que je suis nulle,** lâche Clarke en soupirant.

Bellamy éclate de rire.

**\- Chacun son domaine, Princesse. Moi j'ai été incapable de me souvenir des plantes à utiliser pour soigner ma blessure…**

Sa blessure ? Elle en fait tomber sa fourchette.

**\- Attends, tu as été blessé ?,** demande la blonde en ramassant le couvert.

Le jeune homme passe sa main droite dans ses boucles brunes, regrettant visiblement d'en avoir trop dit, mais ne répond pas.

**\- C'est bon Bellamy, tu peux lui dire,** intervient Maya.

Mais en voyant qu'il continue à hésiter, elle prend la parole à sa place.

**\- Emori, la tribut du dix, nous a attaqués par surprise. Bellamy nous a défendu et s'est battu avec elle. Elle lui a donné un coup d'épée dans la cuisse, assez profond. **

**\- Et comment t'es-tu soigné ? Tu n'as pas du tout l'air de boiter…**

**\- Au début, on était un peu perdus, on ne savait pas quoi faire et Bellamy ne savait pas quoi utiliser pour se soigner, **explique Charlotte.

La tribut du douze se mord la lèvre. Elle s'en veut de ne pas avoir été là pour l'aider.

**\- On a commencé par nettoyer la plaie avec de l'eau.**

**\- Bon réflexe, **apprécie la jeune médecin.

**\- Et au bout d'un moment, votre mentor a fini par envoyer un traitement.**

Clarke pousse un soupir de soulagement et remercie Marcus intérieurement. Il lui a probablement fait parvenir quelque chose de bien plus efficace que tout ce qu'elle aurait pu réaliser à base de plantes.

**\- Qu'est-ce que c'était comme médicament ?,** demande-t-elle, finalement curieuse de ce que Bellamy a pu recevoir.

**\- Un désinfectant à cicatrisation rapide, développé dans l'un des meilleurs laboratoires du Capitole, **indique aussi vite Maya.

**\- Tu connais vraiment beaucoup de choses sur le Capitole,** ne peut s'empêcher de noter Clarke, malgré le regard que lui lance son partenaire de district.

La jeune brune hoche la tête doucement, le visage impassible, mais n'en dit pas plus.

**\- Comment ça se fait ?,** insiste la blonde.

**\- C'est vrai que je me suis aussi posé la question !,** renchérit Charlotte.

Bellamy, lui, reste silencieux, se contentant de jouer avec un bout de viande du bout de sa fourchette. Il veut probablement montrer à Maya qu'il a confiance en elle, suppose Clarke.

**\- Je me doutais que vous alliez finir par vous interroger, je réponds toujours du tac au tac, sans réfléchir,** avoue finalement la tribut du trois.

Clarke retient son souffle, dans l'attente de l'explication. Elle ne connaît la jeune fille que depuis cet après-midi, mais elle l'intrigue beaucoup.

**\- Si j'en sais autant, c'est parce que je ne suis pas née dans le district trois,** leur annonce Maya. **Je suis originaire du Capitole.**

Les yeux de Clarke, Bellamy et Charlotte s'agrandissent sous le coup de la surprise, provoquant un rictus chez la brune.

**\- Et oui… Et maintenant, vous vous demandez probablement pourquoi j'ai quitté la richesse et le luxe du Capitole pour un district spécialisé dans les explosifs… **

Ses trois alliés hochent doucement la tête.

**\- Mon père, Vincent Vie, était l'un des conseillers proches des Wallace, que ce soit le président Dante ou le Haut-Juge Cage. Il était également membre de l'équipe d'organisation des Hunger Games, qui se charge de préparer l'arène, de l'adapter au cours des Jeux si besoin, d'ajouter des difficultés ou d'envoyer des bêtes comme celles qui ont tué Zoran.**

Clarke déglutit.

**\- Ce n'est pas très reluisant, je sais,** grimace Maya. **Avec le recul, il se rend compte de l'horreur que ça représente. Mais toujours est-il que papa était proche des Wallace. Il appréciait beaucoup le président Dante, qui a un bon fond, selon lui. Beaucoup moins Cage, qu'il trouvait mesquin et manipulateur.**

La blonde voit que son partenaire de district esquisse une moue, qui semble dire « J'en étais sûr ».

**\- Il y a un peu plus d'un an, mon père a été mis au courant d'un complot qui se préparait dans les coulisses du Capitole. Cage mettait tout en œuvre pour être apprécié du public, afin de renverser son propre père et de prendre le pouvoir. J'ai entendu mes parents en parler. **

**\- C'est une blague,** lâche Bellamy dans un grognement.

**\- Malheureusement, non,** souffle la brune. **Mon père voulait le dénoncer et en parler à Dante. Ma mère, elle, a tenté de mettre en place une sorte de… Révolution contre Cage. Je n'ai pas compris tout ce qu'il se passait, mais Cage a été mis au courant des projets de mes parents. Il… Il a fait assassiner ma mère, sans hésiter.**

Clarke pose une main sur sa bouche, horrifiée. Elle en vient à regretter d'avoir forcé la jeune fille à parler de tout ça.

**\- En revanche, il n'a pas pu faire tuer mon père. Son poste de conseiller lui donnait une aura importante et il était très apprécié du Capitole. Les gens se seraient forcément posé des questions. Alors Cage nous a envoyé, papa et moi, dans le district trois. Aux yeux du public, mon père est parti là-bas avec sa famille car il n'arrivait pas à se remettre de la mort de maman. Et bien sûr, il a prévenu mon père que s'il disait quoi que ce soit, il me ferait tuer. Autant vous dire que ça l'a refroidi tout de suite, malgré toute l'amitié qu'il avait pour le président Dante…**

Alors que Maya reprend son souffle, personne n'ose briser le silence qui les entoure. Clarke voit bien que Charlotte et Bellamy sont autant sous le choc qu'elle. Tout le monde a oublié la faim et a délaissé le plat de viande, pourtant encore bien plein.

**\- C'est pour ça que j'ai réussi à trouver une épée et une lance dans le Bain de sang, sans la moindre égratignure,** continue la tribut du trois. **Mon père a encore des amis dans l'équipe d'organisation, qui ont positionné des armes à des points stratégiques pour moi et qui m'ont un peu aiguillée avant d'entrer dans l'arène…**

Clarke remarque que le regard de son partenaire de district s'éclaire, comme s'il venait de comprendre quelque chose.

**\- ****Évidemment, les spectateurs ne sont pas du tout au courant que je suis la fille de Vincent Vie, qu'ils adorent,** indique Maya d'un ton amer. **Mon père n'apparaît dans aucun des reportages sur moi. Cage a pris le soin de ne montrer que ce qui l'arrangeait au public. Par exemple, à cet instant précis, vous pouvez être sûrs que les caméras ne sont pas braquées sur nous, pour que personne n'entende ce que je vous dis. Hors de question pour eux que les gens du Capitole apprennent tout ça.**

**\- En fait, de la Moisson jusqu'à la victoire d'un tribut, ils peuvent vraiment jouer avec la réalité pour montrer ce qui les arrange ?,** lui demande Clarke.

**\- Tout à fait. D'ailleurs, la diffusion n'est pas tout à fait en direct, il y a un petit décalage de cinq minutes. Cela leur permet d'anticiper pour montrer ce qu'ils veulent et d'alerter les districts de la reprise de la diffusion en pleine nuit. Et les équipes s'amusent aussi avec l'arène. Ils la modifient selon leurs envies et leurs besoins. Par exemple, des chemins ont peut-être été changés sur votre passage, pour vous inciter à les prendre. Ainsi, ils vous faisaient aller exactement où ils avaient envie que vous alliez.**

Maintenant qu'elle y pense, la blonde se rappelle avoir été étonnée par certains chemins particulièrement dégagés ou même carrément matérialisés, par des pierres par exemple.

**\- Donc tu penses qu'ils ont arrangé l'arène pour que l'on se retrouve, par exemple ?,** interroge Bellamy.

**\- Probablement,** avoue Maya. **Ils font vraiment ce qu'ils veulent… C'est pour ça que je sais que je ne gagnerai pas. Cage fera tout pour que cela n'arrive pas.**

La jeune brune semble réfléchir un moment, avant de reprendre la parole.

**\- Alors je veux vous aider,** dit-elle d'une voix plus forte, plus assurée. **Je veux que l'un d'entre vous gagne les Hunger Games. Je pense que vous le méritez. Bien plus que n'importe quel Carrière. Et puis, c'est bien connu, les tributs des districts doivent s'unir contre les toutous du Capitole…**

Elle esquisse un sourire triste. Clarke ne sait pas quoi lui répondre et se contente de se mordre la lèvre inférieure. Toutes ces révélations l'ont mise mal à l'aise.

**\- Merci Maya,** souffle finalement Bellamy. **Mais on fera tout pour te garder avec nous le plus longtemps possible…**

La blonde acquiesce, tandis que Charlotte ne dit mot, l'air songeuse. La tribut du trois hausse les épaules.

**\- Je ne pense pas que vous puissiez vraiment y faire quelque chose. Si Cage a décidé que j'allais perdre, je vais perdre.**

Un silence suit sa déclaration, bientôt brisé par Maya elle-même, qui paraît vouloir changer de sujet.

**\- Allez, je vais nettoyer ce qu'on peut garder,** lance-t-elle en désignant la boîte envoyée par Marcus. **Je suppose qu'on ne va pas se trimballer avec un panier à pique-nique dans l'arène !**

Clarke lui adresse un faible sourire. Elle est impressionnée par le courage et la volonté de la jeune fille, qui reste motivée tout en se sachant promise à une mort certaine.

**\- Je pense qu'on devrait conserver les couteaux et les fourchettes, les serviettes et même une ou deux assiettes, ça pourrait s'avérer utile,** assure Bellamy. **Il ne reste pas beaucoup de pommes de terre, mais le bœuf pourra parfaitement se manger demain, même froid.**

Maya hoche la tête. Alors qu'elle se dirige vers le petit cours d'eau pour laver les couverts, elle laisse le plat de viande à Charlotte, pour qu'elle emballe les restes dans le sachet qui contenait les fruits secs que Clarke a ramassés dans le Bain de sang.

**\- Sacrées révélations,** murmure Bellamy à l'oreille de la blonde, la faisant sursauter.

**\- C'est fou quand même,** répond-t-elle sur le même ton.** Je me doutais que les équipes d'organisation des Hunger Games avaient de l'influence sur le déroulement des Jeux, mais pas à ce point-là.**

**\- Pareil. Mais d'après ce que nous a révélé Maya, Cage nous a à la bonne. Autant en profiter. **

**\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?**

**\- Qu'on doit continuer à attirer les caméras vers nous.**

La jeune blonde comprend aussitôt.

**\- Et de préférence, pas parce que l'un d'entre nous est en train de mourir, **complète-t-elle.

Bellamy lui sourit, mais n'ajoute rien, car Charlotte et Maya sont revenues vers eux. Il récupère le petit panier envoyé par Marcus, y glisse toute la vaisselle et les restes de nourriture et le fourre tout au fond de son sac à dos.

**\- On devrait se préparer à aller dormir,** dit-il à la cantonade.** Le jour tombe, il commence à être tard et on va bientôt avoir le point de la journée.**

Clarke baisse la tête. Elle n'a aucune envie de voir le visage de Zoran s'afficher dans le ciel. Même si elle sait que c'est, malheureusement, le jeu…

**\- On va mettre en place des tours de garde,** continue le brun. **Je prends le premier, Clarke le second, suivie de Maya et Charlotte terminera la nuit.**

Pour ne pas penser à Zoran, la tribut du douze s'active pour aider les trois autres à installer leurs couchages pour la nuit. Charlotte prend place à côté d'un buisson et s'enroule dans une couverture verte, dont la couleur se fond dans la végétation. Dans un geste maternel, Clarke remonte la fermeture du blouson de la petite jusqu'en haut et lui met sa capuche, pour lui couvrir le cou et la tête. La gamine lui adresse un sourire reconnaissant. Maya dépose son sac de couchage à même le sol, à côté de Charlotte, et se glisse dedans après avoir réajusté son écharpe.

Clarke échange un regard avec Bellamy. Au coup d'œil qu'il lui lance, elle saisit immédiatement son intention. Il faudrait qu'ils dorment l'un à côté de l'autre, pour satisfaire le public. « Au moins, ça nous tiendra chaud », pense la jeune fille, comme pour se dédouaner. Elle tend ses gants à son partenaire de district, qui les contemple, l'air étonné.

**\- Ça te sera plus utile qu'à moi, si tu dois tenir une arme,** explique-t-elle.

**\- Prends ça pour te couvrir les mains alors Princesse, **réplique-t-il en lui lançant une paire de chaussettes.** Je n'ai pas envie que tu perdes un doigt au cours de la nuit à cause d'une engelure.**

La blonde le remercie d'un sourire. Elle rassemble toutes ses affaires dans son sac à dos, pour l'utiliser comme oreiller, et installe son duvet à deux mètres des filles, contre un large pan de roche. Quand elle prend place dedans, elle hésite quelques secondes.

**\- Tu ne veux pas te glisser dedans aussi ?,** propose-t-elle à Bellamy.

Elle est surprise par sa propre audace. Et elle se sent rougir devant le regard étonné de son partenaire de district.

**\- Je veux dire... On aura plus chaud comme ça,** bafouille-t-elle.

En entendant Charlotte et Maya glousser, elle se rend compte que son explication ressemble plus à un prétexte qu'autre chose.

**\- C'est gentil, mais s'il se passe quelque chose, je risque d'être un peu coincé. Ce sac de couchage est assez étroit,** ajoute le jeune homme avec un visage impassible.

Clarke est extrêmement gênée, mais tente de ne pas le montrer. Elle sait que les caméras sont probablement de nouveau tournées vers eux et que le public du Capitole doit se régaler de ce moment. Imperturbable et emmitouflé dans sa couverture de survie, Bellamy s'assied à côté d'elle. Il allonge ses jambes contre le corps de la jeune fille et appuie son dos contre la paroi de pierre, au moment où l'hymne des Hunger Games est joué.

Allongée sur le dos, Clarke regarde le ciel, la mâchoire serrée. Quand elle se retrouve face au visage souriant de Zoran, elle se crispe d'autant plus. Elle a l'impression que son portrait reste affiché pendant de longues minutes, alors que l'instant n'est que fugace. Pourtant, elle se détend un peu lorsqu'elle sent la main rassurante et gantée de son partenaire de district se poser sur son épaule. Quand la photographie de Zoran s'estompe, la blonde reprend son souffle.

**\- Merci,** chuchote-t-elle à l'adresse de Bellamy, en gardant les yeux sur le ciel artificiel redevenu noir.

**\- ****À**** ton service, Princesse.**

**\- Bonne nuit,** leur lance Maya depuis son couchage.

Charlotte ne répond pas. Elle dort probablement déjà. Elle avait l'air épuisée après cette journée entière à marcher. Le silence se fait autour d'eux. Clarke se tourne et se retourne, sans parvenir à trouver le sommeil.

**\- Pas facile de dormir sereinement dans l'arène, n'est-ce pas ?,** lâche Bellamy au bout de quelques minutes.

La jeune médecin lève le regard vers lui. Elle ne distingue pas bien son visage, en raison de l'obscurité. Mais la lumière de la lune et des étoiles l'aident à deviner une expression pleine de douceur.

**\- J'ai du mal,** avoue la blonde. **Comment est-ce que tu fais toi ?**

**\- J'essaye d'oublier, pendant quelques minutes, que je suis dans cette arène. Je ne pense plus au froid, aux autres tributs. Je me concentre sur ma petite sœur et sur mes amis.**

**\- Et ça t'aide vraiment ? **

**\- Disons qu'au moins, ça remonte le moral,** dit Bellamy d'un ton amer.

**\- Et qu'est-ce que tu vois, quand tu penses à eux ?**

Le tribut prend du temps avant de répondre, tandis que Clarke attend, patiemment.

**\- J'imagine Octavia heureuse avec Lincoln, qui étudie la médecine alors qu'il prend soin d'elle. J'imagine Nathan, qui ne déprime pas trop à cause de mon départ et qui continue à vendre des fruits à tes parents. J'imagine Jasper, qui trouve toujours un moyen de faire le pitre, et Monty, qui essaye de le raisonner et de le calmer. J'imagine John, qui ne peut s'empêcher de grogner en voyant leur petit manège. J'imagine Raven, qui les éclaire de sa joie de vivre. J'imagine Jackson, qui mitonne des bons petits plats pour O', Lincoln ou Nathan. Tout ça, quoi…**

La jeune fille remarque qu'il commence à jouer avec son petit ruban bordeaux. Signe qu'il est nerveux. Alors elle sort sa main de son sac de couchage et ôte la chaussette qui lui tient chaud. Délicatement, elle pose ses doigts sur ceux de Bellamy. Elle le sent s'apaiser à son contact.

**\- En tout cas Princesse, si tu veux tenir le coup, il faut que tu t'accroches au souvenir de tes proches,** souffle-t-il au bout d'un moment.

**\- Hmm…**

Alors, Clarke pense à eux. À sa mère, qui est probablement en train de se prendre la tête avec tous les représentants du Capitole. À son père, qui doit venir en aide à la moitié du district douze. À Wells, qui a sûrement déjà fait plusieurs passages par le centre médical. À Finn, qui regarde sans doute les Jeux avec une expression désapprobatrice sur le visage.

**\- Effectivement, ça fait du bien au moral,** lâche-t-elle finalement.

Elle devine le sourire de Bellamy. Pourtant, elle ne comprend pas pourquoi il enlève sa main de la sienne. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente ses doigts sur son visage. Avec précaution, il lui caresse les cheveux, comme pour la bercer. Jusqu'à ce que la jeune fille tombe dans le sommeil.

* * *

Alors que Clarke s'endort, la Grand-Place du douze est silencieuse. Les habitants du district sont tous attendris par ce qui vient de se dérouler sous leurs yeux. Personne ne sait vraiment si c'est de la comédie ou non. Mais la relation entre Clarke et Bellamy n'en est pas moins touchante. Pour Raven, pas de doute possible. Si les deux jeunes tributs forcent peut-être un peu le trait, il y a une grosse part de vérité dans ce qu'ils montrent.

**\- Ils sont adorables,** murmure-t-elle à l'attention de John, à côté de qui elle est assise.

Comme toujours.

**\- Mouais,** grogne son ami.

**\- Moi je suis d'accord avec Raven,** assure Jasper avec véhémence, en s'immisçant dans leur conversation sans le moindre remord.

Raven voit John lever les yeux au ciel et ça la fait rire. Les réactions du jeune homme l'ont toujours amusée. Elles l'amusent d'autant plus depuis qu'elle passe tout son temps avec lui. La pétillante brune n'arrive pas à mettre de nom sur leur relation. Ils sont amis, ça, c'est certain. Un fait avéré depuis des années. Pourtant, après le départ de Bellamy pour le Capitole, elle s'est considérablement rapprochée de lui. Derrière son air bougon et ses grognements, il sait être une très bonne oreille. Mais Raven ne peut se défaire de l'impression qui lui fait penser que John pourrait être bien plus que ça.

**\- Calme-toi Jasper,** lui lance Monty.

**\- Mais…,** commence le jeune brun.

**\- Jasper…,** intervient Octavia d'une voix lasse.

Immédiatement, l'intéressé arrête de parler. Raven contemple ses amis avec son sempiternel sourire. Ils forment vraiment un groupe bizarre. Mais c'est pour ça qu'elle les apprécie autant.

**\- Fin de la diffusion pour ce soir,** lance un pacificateur à la cantonade, alors que l'écran géant redevient noir. **Veuillez rentrer chez vous.**

L'assistance ne se fait pas prier. Les habitants du district commencent à quitter la place. Alors que Raven s'apprête à se diriger vers la Veine, elle croise Finn Collins, le meilleur ami de Clarke. Le jeune homme a l'air furieux et semble vouloir s'éloigner de la Grand-Place le plus vite possible. Il paraît ne pas voir Raven, puisqu'il la bouscule au passage, lui assenant un violent coup dans l'épaule. Volontaire ou pas, il n'en est pas moins douloureux et arrache un cri de souffrance à la jeune fille.

**\- Hey Collins, ça ne te dirait pas de regarder devant toi quand tu marches ?,** rugit John à l'adresse de Finn.

Celui-ci se retourne, sans se départir de son air rageur.

**\- Quoi ?**

**\- Je te signale que tu viens de bousculer Raven. **

Cette dernière sent que son ami est en train de s'énerver. Et que ça risque de mal tourner.

**\- Oh ça va,** grogne Collins. **Je ne l'ai pas fait exprès, ta copine n'a pas dû avoir si mal que ça.**

**\- Je pense que si. Et quand bien même elle n'aurait pas mal, ça ne te dispense pas d'excuses. **

Autour des deux jeunes hommes, Raven et ses amis restent silencieux, suivant leur joute verbale.

**\- Tu n'as pas à me dire ce que je dois faire, Murphy. **

**\- Je pense au contraire que tu as besoin qu'on t'apprenne les bonnes manières,** réplique-t-il.

**\- C'est bon John, laisse tomber,** intervient finalement Raven en posant sa main sur l'avant-bras du jeune homme.

**\- C'est ça, écoute ta copine !,** renchérit Finn.

**\- Toi, tu ferais bien d'arrêter de faire le malin,** siffle John. **Sinon, tu risques de te retrouver tout seul. Oh mais attends… C'est déjà le cas ! Wells Jaha t'a jeté, quel coup dur… Et tu te retrouves à trainer avec Glen Dickson, c'est la déchéance…**

Il n'a pas le temps d'ajouter autre chose. Le poing de Collins fuse et vient se planter entre ses deux yeux, sous le regard effaré de Raven, impuissante. Immédiatement, Nathan et Lincoln se jettent sur Finn, pour l'éloigner. Le petit ami d'Octavia en profite pour coller une bonne baffe à cet imbécile. Raven, elle, se concentre sur le nez de John, qui saigne abondamment, tâchant son tee-shirt. Collins ne l'a pas raté. Son ami peste, mais le résultat est le même. Il est probablement cassé.

**\- Je vais devoir t'emmener au centre médical,** annonce la brune en sortant un mouchoir en tissu de sa poche.

**\- Non, je…**

**\- Pas de discussion possible,** le coupe-t-elle en appuyant le mouchoir contre le nez du jeune homme.

Étonnement, John se fait docile. Alors qu'ils s'éloignent du groupe, Raven remarque du coin de l'œil que Wells Jaha les a rejoints. Elle pousse la porte du centre médical et fait signe à son ami d'y entrer. Paula, la petite blonde qui assiste Abby Griffin, est à l'accueil, en pleine discussion avec Jackson, appuyé sur le comptoir. La jeune médecin interrompt leur conversation et contemple les nouveaux arrivants avec de grands yeux, en découvrant le tee-shirt de John, maculé de sang.

**\- Mon dieu, mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?,** demande-t-elle avec de l'inquiétude dans la voix.

**\- Tu as croisé Wells Jaha, il a trébuché et s'est rattrapé à ton nez ?,** lance Jackson en riant.

Raven ne peut s'empêcher de pouffer, s'attirant ainsi un regard noir de Murphy.

**\- Il a croisé un Finn Collins plutôt énervé…,** lâche la jeune fille en retrouvant son sérieux.

Paula lève les yeux au ciel et marmonne quelque chose du genre « les garçons… ». Jackson comprend le signal.

**\- Je te laisse travailler Paula, on se voit demain !,** lui dit-il avec un petit sourire, qui n'échappe pas à Raven. **John, bon courage pour ton nez. Raven, bon courage pour le supporter.**

Il s'éloigne en chantonnant, alors que John bougonne.

**\- Allez, viens par ici,** ordonne la blonde à Murphy en lui indiquant l'une des petites pièces qui servent aux examens.

En moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, Paula a arrêté le saignement et redressé le nez de John. « Cette fille est une magicienne », pense Raven en la regardant avec admiration. Un gros bandage blanc barre maintenant le visage de son ami, mais au moins, il est soigné. Les deux jeunes remercient le médecin et prennent congé.

**\- Rappelle-moi d'engueuler Jackson la prochaine fois qu'on le verra,** grogne Murphy une fois qu'ils sont dehors.

**\- Oh, laisse-le, tu as bien vu qu'il voulait faire le malin devant Paula,** réplique Raven en souriant.

**\- Mouais…**

La brune lui adresse un clin d'œil et rassemble ses longs cheveux en une haute queue de cheval.

**\- Allez, je te raccompagne chez toi,** annonce le jeune homme.

**\- Tu n'es pas obligé.**

**\- J'en ai envie,** dit-il simplement

Ils avancent ensemble, traversant la Grand-Place pour se diriger vers la Veine. En chemin, Raven parle beaucoup et John écoute, comme souvent. Et elle arrive à le faire sourire, comme souvent. La jeune fille se demande parfois si elle ne babille pas trop. Mais elle sait que, si c'était le cas, il n'aurait aucun mal à lui dire. Quand ils arrivent devant la modeste demeure de la famille Reyes, la jeune fille hésite.

**\- Tu veux rentrer un peu ?,** propose-t-elle avec audace.

Murphy semble surpris.

**\- Euh, je… Mais et tes parents ?**

**\- Ils sont probablement à la Plaque, avec leurs amis,** indique-t-elle en haussant les épaules.

**\- Pourquoi pas, alors.**

**\- Les tiens ne vont rien dire si tu traînes ?**

**\- Ils s'en fichent pas mal de ce que je peux faire,** dit-il froidement.

Raven n'ose pas insister. De toute manière, il n'a pas l'air d'avoir envie d'en dire plus. Alors elle l'entraîne dans sa maison, jusqu'à sa chambre, aux murs teintés de vert clair. C'est la première fois qu'un garçon – autre que son père – y entre et ça l'intimide un peu. Pour autant, elle essaye de ne rien montrer et s'assied sur son lit en continuant à parler de tout, de rien, alors que son ami s'installe à ses côtés.

**\- Raven ?,** lance John au bout d'une bonne heure, l'interrompant alors qu'elle lui raconte qu'elle a surpris Pascal et Trina derrière l'Hôtel de ville.

**\- Oui ?**

**\- Tu peux m'expliquer à quoi on joue, toi et moi ?, **demande-t-il avec un air très sérieux.

La jeune fille est un peu désarçonnée par sa question.

**\- ****À quoi on joue ?,** répète-t-elle.

**\- Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire.**

Bien sûr qu'elle le sait. Sauf qu'elle n'a pas de réponse à lui apporter.

**\- Je… Tu… Comment je…**

Elle patine sur les mots, bafouille, n'arrive pas à s'exprimer. Et contre toute attente, John se met à rire.

**\- Quoi ?**

**\- Disons que j'ai enfin trouvé comment te faire taire. **

**\- Sérieusement ?,** s'écrie Raven, faussement énervée.

Elle fait mine de balancer son poing sur le bras de son ami, mais il est plus vif qu'elle et lui attrape le poignet. Son visage est vraiment proche du sien. Trop proche ?

**\- Doucement Reyes, tu oublies que je suis blessé...**

**\- Tu l'as peut-être bien mérité, en fin de compte,** réplique-t-elle.

Un rictus apparaît sur les lèvres du jeune homme, qui continue à soutenir son regard. La distance entre leurs deux visages s'est considérablement réduite.

**\- Allez, je sais que tu en as envie,** souffle-t-il.

**\- Envie de quoi ?, **murmure-t-elle.

Au-dessus de son imposant bandage, les yeux bleus de John pétillent. Et soudain, comme s'il n'y tenait plus, il avale les derniers centimètres qui les séparent, pose ses mains sur ses joues et l'embrasse. D'abord délicatement, puis de manière plus poussée. Raven a l'impression que son cerveau va exploser. Bien sûr, elle a déjà embrassé des garçons – et même Finn Collins, derrière l'école, quand ils n'avaient que 7 ans et qu'il n'était pas encore un monstre d'arrogance – mais aucun qui ne lui plaisait autant que John. Alors elle lui rend son baiser avec ardeur. Elle ne pense plus à rien d'autre qu'à lui. Elle sent les mains du jeune homme descendre le long de son dos jusqu'à ce que…

**\- Raven ?,** lance une voix féminine depuis le rez-de-chaussée.

**\- Oh putain,** grogne la brune en s'écartant immédiatement des lèvres de son ami. **C'est ma mère !**

**\- Quoi ?, **s'exclame John à voix basse. **Mais tes parents n'étaient pas supposés être à la Plaque ?**

**\- Ils ont dû rentrer, ça fait un moment… Et ils vont monter me dire au revoir. Mon dieu, ils vont me tuer s'ils te trouvent ici. Et ils vont te tuer par la même occasion.**

La jeune fille voit son ami blémir.

**\- Mon dieu, mon dieu, réfléchis Raven, réfléchis…, **dit-elle dans un murmure, pour elle-même. **Le lit ! Cache-toi sous le lit !**

**\- Hein ?**

**\- Cache-toi sous le lit je te dis !**

**\- Mais…**

**\- Arrête de grogner John et fais ce que je te dis !**

Non sans bougonner, le jeune homme s'exécute.

**\- Chut !,** lui lance-t-elle.

Raven se niche sous sa couette pour cacher ses vêtements, tout en prenant soin de laisser dépasser la couverture pour masquer le dessous du lit. Quand la porte de la chambre s'ouvre, laissant apparaître ses parents, elle leur adresse un grand sourire.

**\- Déjà au lit ma chérie ?,** demande sa mère.

La brune fait mine de bailler.

**\- Oui, cette journée m'a fatiguée…**

Ses parents restent un moment sur le pas de sa porte pour refaire avec elle les événements du jour dans l'arène. Quand ils lui souhaitent – enfin – une bonne nuit, elle se débarrasse de sa couverture, se met sur le ventre et passe sa tête sous le lit.

**\- Je comprends de qui tu tiens ton côté moulin à paroles…,** lâche John avec un sourire moqueur.

**\- Tsss. Allez, bouge-toi de là. **

Une fois debout, il s'époussète sommairement.

**\- Je sors par où ?,** demande-t-il en regardant la porte de la chambre.

**\- Tu plaisantes, j'espère ?,** s'insurge Raven. **Tu veux vraiment tomber nez à nez avec mes parents ?**

**\- Hmm, pas spécialement,** marmonne le jeune homme.

**\- Tu vas devoir rester ici et partir après eux quand ils iront voir la diffusion demain matin…**

**\- Ici, comme dans ta chambre ?**

**\- ****É****videmment, pas dans celle de mes parents !**

**\- Sur le principe, je ne dis pas non. Mais j'ai juste une question : est-ce que tu t'arrêtes de parler la nuit ?,** l'interroge-t-il en se rapprochant d'elle.

Elle se sent rougir.

**\- En principe, oui.**

**\- En principe ?**

**\- En principe.**

**\- Bon, dans le pire des cas, j'ai trouvé un moyen pour que tu ne parles pas…,** dit-il en posant doucement ses lèvres contre celles de la jeune fille.

Raven ne peut s'empêcher de sourire.

**\- Allez, mets-toi au lit,** lui lance-t-elle.

Alors que John ôte son pantalon et la rejoint dans son lit, elle se dit que finalement, elle a bien fait d'être audacieuse.

**\- Tu es bien sûre que tes parents ne vont pas revenir ?, **lui demande le jeune homme en la prenant dans ses bras.

**\- Persuadée,** lâche-t-elle en sentant, déjà, qu'elle sombre dans le sommeil.

Ainsi installée, elle a du mal à évaluer le temps qui passe. Elle ne se rend pas vraiment compte du moment où elle s'endort. En revanche, elle a pleinement conscience d'être réveillée, quelques heures plus tard, par l'alarme qui résonne à travers tout le district douze. À peine ouvre-t-elle les yeux qu'elle croise le regard inquiet de John. Visiblement, ça chauffe dans l'arène.

* * *

_Alors, les révélations sur Maya, c'est à ça que vous vous attendiez ? Et vous avez aimé les petits moments Bellarke ? Dans le douze, j'ai fait un assez long passage sur Raven, que j'aime beaucoup et qu'on avait peu vue depuis le début de cette fiction._

_Comme d'habitude, un grand merci aux guest à qui je ne peux pas envoyer de message : **Bellarke** (ahah une demande en mariage, c'est fantastique :D), **Geronimo** (merci beaucoup !), **Samla** (s'est justement parce que ce n'est pas du cinéma que c'est savoureux héhé), **Scarlett** (c'est vraiment gentil !), **lila** (merci !), **katniss** (j'avais cru comprendre que tu étais impatiente ahah), **Emilie** (je ne peux malheureusement rien te dévoiler pour la fin…) et **Marine** (bon, du coup, tu n'as probablement pas trop aimé le long passage sur Raven, sorry ahah)._

_N'oubliez pas de me laisser votre avis et rendez-vous jeudi, pour un chapitre où il se passera pleeeein de choses :D _

_Gros bisous, passez une belle semaine !_

_Estelle_


	22. Chapitre 22 : Excès de confiance

_Bonjour tout le monde, j'espère que vous allez bien :)_

_Je suis vraiment contente que vous ayez aimé l'histoire de Maya, les petits moments entre Clarke et Bellamy et la partie sur Raven ! Par contre, j'ai reçu une vague de haine pour le cliff, ce n'est pas très gentil :( ahah Merci pour tous vos avis en tout cas, ils me font vraiment plaisir._

_Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture les chatons et on se retrouve en bas._

* * *

**Chapitre 22 : Excès de confiance**

_« On se barre d'ici »_

Le coup de canon qui fend l'air tire violemment Bellamy du sommeil dans lequel il était plongé. Un tribut a probablement été tué à l'autre bout de l'arène. La première chose que voit le jeune homme en ouvrant les yeux, c'est le regard paniqué de Clarke, qui a visiblement été elle aussi réveillée par surprise.

**\- C'est vraiment atroce comme réveil,** maugrée la blonde.

**\- De se retrouver face à face avec moi ?,** plaisante Bellamy avec un clin d'œil.

La jeune fille semble s'apaiser et lâche un petit rire. Autour d'eux, le jour commence à peine à se lever. Le tribut se redresse en s'étirant. Et ce qu'il découvre transforme son sourire en une grimace d'horreur.

**\- Oh putain…,** jure-t-il en se mettant debout.

À ces mots, Clarke quitte aussi vite son duvet et se lève elle aussi. Il voit ses yeux bleus s'agrandir sous l'effroi et ses mains se poser sur sa bouche. Face à eux, Charlotte est à genoux, la tête baissée, comme prostrée. Elle tient dans sa main droite l'épée de Maya. Une épée tâchée de sang, tout comme le sol autour d'elle. Mais ce qui horrifie le plus Bellamy, c'est l'origine de tout ce sang qui recouvre la pierre : Maya.

Le visage de la brune est caché par la couverture verte de Charlotte. Son cou est marqué par une franche entaille, qui ne laisse aucun doute sur l'état de la jeune fille. Son corps est inerte, sans vie. Bellamy s'approche d'elle et ôte la couverture, qui était coincée dans la bouche de la tribut, comme pour étouffer un éventuel cri. Il tombe face au regard sans vie de Maya. Sa première alliée dans l'arène.

**\- Charlotte…,** commence le jeune homme en se tournant vers elle.

Le corps de la petite s'agite de tremblements. Mais Bellamy ne doit pas se laisser attendrir. À côté d'eux, Clarke s'est approchée du corps de Maya pour l'examiner. Le coup d'œil qu'elle lance à son partenaire de district est sans appel.

\- Charlotte, reprend le brun, d'une voix plus ferme. **C'est toi qui a fait ça ?**

La gamine tremble toujours plus fort, mais hoche doucement la tête de haut en bas. Bellamy sent monter un haut-le-cœur.

**\- Et pourquoi tu as fait ça ?,** continue-t-il, toujours sur le même ton.

Charlotte ne répond pas. Elle commence à se secouer d'avant en arrière, comme prise de folie. Bellamy lui attrape les épaules, l'obligeant à le regarder.

**\- Pourquoi tu as fait ça ?,** répète-t-il avec dureté.

La petite ouvre la bouche et la referme. Le tribut du douze est à deux doigts de la secouer pour qu'elle parle, mais il sait que ce n'est pas la bonne technique.

**\- Pourquoi ?,** insiste-t-il.

**\- Elle était trop proche du Capitole,** murmure finalement Charlotte à toute vitesse. **Elle aurait pu nous trahir. Nous trahir et nous tuer. Pour être aimée du Capitole. Parce qu'elle en était proche. Trop proche. J'étais de garde. Alors j'ai pris ma couverture et je l'ai maintenue sur sa bouche pendant qu'elle dormait. Parce qu'elle aurait pu nous tuer. Donc j'ai pris son épée et je l'ai tuée avant. Parce qu'elle aurait pu nous trahir. Pour être aimée. Pour pouvoir gagner. Sans nous. **

Son discours est incohérent et son regard s'affole. Visiblement, elle ne supporte pas son geste. Ôter la vie de quelqu'un quand on a que 12 ans est une épreuve. Pourtant, Bellamy reste de marbre face à elle. Il a sauvé cette gamine, contre l'avis de Maya. Et aujourd'hui, c'est elle qui vient de les trahir, en tuant son alliée. Il lâche les épaules de Charlotte, écœuré, dégoûté, et se tourne vers Clarke.

**\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ?,** lui demande la blonde, visiblement fébrile.

**\- On rassemble nos affaires et on se barre d'ici,** annonce-t-il fermement.

Pas question pour lui de continuer à avancer avec Charlotte. Clarke acquiesce mais n'en dit pas plus. Elle semble avoir compris qu'il n'a pas envie de parler. Elle se dépêche de ranger son duvet dans son sac à dos et se charge également les affaires de Bellamy, qui a toujours du mal à réaliser. Il faut qu'il se reprenne. Il secoue la tête quand Clarke lui tend son propre sac et le jette sur ses épaules. Il se tourne vers Charlotte. Ils sont prêts à partir. Sans elle.

**\- Je suis désolée…,** murmure la petite, encore tremblante.

Bellamy la contemple toujours avec dégoût. Il s'apprête à répliquer quelque chose, mais il sent la main de Clarke se poser sur son avant-bras, pour l'arrêter et l'apaiser. Il renonce donc et se détourne.

**\- On y va, Clarke.**

Et soudain, un sifflement. Un cri de surprise. Le jeune homme fait volte-face et voit le petit corps de Charlotte s'écrouler sur le sol, une flèche plantée en plein cœur. Il tourne la tête partout autour de lui, imité par Clarke, et son regard croise celui d'Indra, la tribut du district deux. Perchée en hauteur, sur un large rocher, elle ajuste son arc, visant franchement le duo du douze.

**\- Oh merde…,** lâche Clarke à sa droite.

Bellamy réagit immédiatement. Il attrape le poignet de la jeune fille et l'entraîne à toute allure hors de l'ombilic glaciaire dans lequel ils étaient réfugiés. Il sent une flèche atteindre son sac à dos et une autre siffler à quelques centimètres de son oreille. Maintenant toujours fermement sa lance dans la main, il s'applique à de pas courir en ligne droite, afin d'être une cible mouvante et plus compliquée à arrêter. La descente du mont rocheux est laborieuse et freine leur avancée. Mais le tribut refuse de lâcher les doigts de Clarke.

Indra, toujours menaçante, s'est rapprochée d'eux et continue d'expédier des flèches en leur direction. Heureusement, la distance qu'ils parviennent à maintenir avec elle la rend moins efficace et moins précise. Quand ils retrouvent enfin un sol plat, au pied du mont, ils reprennent leur marche en avant et se dirigent vers la forêt.

Clarke manque de tomber et de lâcher sa lance rétractable dans la course, mais Bellamy l'aide à garder son équilibre. Pourtant, le jeune homme l'entend pousser un cri de douleur. Il tourne la tête vers elle et découvre avec horreur qu'Indra a réussi à loger une flèche dans l'épaule gauche de la blonde.

**\- Ça va aller, je n'ai presque pas mal,** souffle-t-elle en grimaçant.

Le tribut ne la croit pas. La souffrance lui tord le visage, des larmes lui montent aux yeux, mais elle serre les dents et parvient à suivre le rythme qu'il lui impose. Il semble qu'ils arrivent finalement à semer la Carrière du trois, mais Bellamy refuse qu'ils s'arrêtent tout de suite.

**\- On continue un peu et on te soigne,** promet-il d'un ton qu'il espère calme et rassurant, tout en continuant à l'entraîner à travers la forêt.

Mais alors qu'ils avancent, quelqu'un surgit devant eux. Anya, la tribut du quatre. Dans leur genre, les Carrières de ce district sont très coriaces. Contrairement à ceux du un et du deux, ils ne sont pas formés dans des centres d'entraînement depuis leur plus jeune âge. Ils apprennent à se battre de manière indépendante, en autodidacte, et développent souvent une hargne incroyable.

**\- Tiens tiens, Indra a visiblement réussi à vous attirer dans mes filets…,** leur lance-t-elle avec un sourire carnassier, digne d'un Gustus ou d'un Delano.

Par instinct de survie, Bellamy s'empresse d'expédier sa lance en sa direction, visant le cœur de la Carrière. Elle parvient à l'esquiver et l'arme se plante dans son bras. Malgré son épaule, Clarke s'applique à envoyer sa propre lance sur leur ennemie, deux secondes après Bellamy. Les deux secondes qu'il fallait. Trop concentrée sur le jeune homme – qui lui semblait probablement plus menaçant – Anya en a oublié Clarke. C'est donc avec surprise qu'elle reçoit une arme en pleine poitrine.

Profitant de son étonnement, le tribut du douze se jette sur la Carrière, l'attrapant par la taille pour la mettre à terre. Il arrache sa lance du bras de la jeune fille et, aussi vite, la plante dans le cœur d'Anya, juste à côté de l'arme de Clarke. Les yeux de la tribut de carrière se révulsent. Elle crache un large filet de sang au visage de Bellamy, qui recule, dégoûté, en frottant ses joues. Il sent la main de Clarke lui agripper le bras pour l'attirer en arrière, alors que le coup de canon résonne.

**\- On ferait mieux de dégager vite d'ici,** lâche Bellamy d'une voix blanche. **Indra doit probablement croire que c'est l'un d'entre nous qui est mort, mais je ne veux pas qu'elle prenne le risque de revenir par ici pour vérifier pourquoi elle n'a entendu qu'un coup de canon.**

Clarke acquiesce, tandis qu'il récupère les deux armes plantées dans le cadavre d'Anya.

**\- Tu veux que j'enlève la flèche de ton épaule avant de partir ?,** propose le jeune homme, fébrile.

**\- Non, on fera ça quand on sera planqués,** réplique la blonde. **Je ne veux pas prendre le risque de me vider complétement de mon sang sur place.**

Bellamy se sent blêmir en pensant à cette possibilité.

**\- Par contre, je veux bien que tu casses ce qui dépasse, histoire que je ne l'accroche pas,** reprend Clarke.

Le tribut s'exécute. Par chance, la flèche n'a pas traversé son épaule. Naturellement, il attrape à nouveau la main de la jeune fille pour l'entraîner plus loin dans la forêt. Mais sans trop savoir où aller. Soudain, il repense à ce que leur a dit Maya. Cage Wallace semble vouloir les aider et il peut modifier l'arène selon ses envies ? Autant en profiter… Et, pourquoi pas, lancer un appel ?

**\- L'idéal, ce serait de retrouver la cascade au sapin bleu,** dit-il à sa partenaire, sans baisser la voix. **Il y fait froid, mais on y est bien cachés…**

Encore une fois, Clarke comprend très vite.

**\- Au pire, on se tiendra chaud…,** lâche-t-elle.

Et elle en rajoute une couche pour plaire au public, parfait. Bellamy ne peut qu'apprécier avec soulagement la manière dont leur duo arrive à évoluer dans cette arène. Et alors qu'ils avancent sur un chemin fait d'herbes et de boue, il ne peut s'empêcher de sourire.

* * *

Cela fait des années que Dante Wallace n'a pas visité le quartier général des Jeux, pour y rencontrer les mentors, les hôtesses et le public fortuné. Il laisse ça à son fils Cage, dont c'est l'une des fonctions. Pourtant, cette 53e édition des Hunger Games lui donne envie d'y aller faire un petit tour. Il compose donc, sur le téléphone posé sur son grand bureau en bois, le 12, numéro de la ligne directe de son assistant, qui décroche aussitôt.

**\- Oui monsieur le président ?,** demande celui-ci avec empressement.

**\- Monsieur Lovejoy, est-ce que j'ai encore des rendez-vous ce matin ?**

**\- Non monsieur, pas avant 14h.**

**\- Parfait. Appelez une voiture, récupérez mon manteau et passez me prendre à mon bureau.**

**\- Oui monsieur. **

Il raccroche sans poser plus de question. Voilà ce que le président Wallace aime avec Lovejoy. Il s'exécute, fidèlement, sans en demander plus. Quand il le rejoint, quelques minutes plus tard, il lui tend le long manteau rouge que Dante affectionne tant.

**\- Dois-je vous accompagner, monsieur ?,** demande l'assistant alors qu'ils se dirigent vers la sortie et la voiture qui les attend dehors.

**\- J'aimerais bien.**

Le président salue d'un signe de tête James Shaw, son chauffeur, qui a ouvert la porte du véhicule. Il s'installe à l'arrière, aussitôt rejoint par Lovejoy.

**\- Où allons-nous monsieur le président ?,** demande Shaw.

**\- Au quartier général des Jeux.**

Dante fait mine de ne pas remarquer le regard surpris de son assistant. Il travaille avec lui depuis dix ans et ne l'a jamais vu là-bas. Le trajet se fait en silence. Quand la voiture se gare devant le quartier général, le chauffeur se précipite pour aider le président à en sortir. Dante admire un instant l'imposant bâtiment.

Comme le reste du Capitole, l'immeuble est démesuré. La façade blanche et impeccable est décorée de milliers de roses rouges qui ne bougent pas avec le temps. Le président a presque du mal à distinguer les derniers étages du bâtiment, depuis lesquels son fils Cage gère les Hunger Games. Les premiers niveaux sont composés de salons et de restaurants, où mentors et hôtesses font tout pour vendre au mieux leurs protégés.

Quand Dante pénètre dans le quartier général, tout ceux qu'il croise semblent étonnés de le voir là, mais se reprennent très vite et le saluent chaleureusement, parfois même d'une petite courbette. Le président ne relève pas, mais il déteste toutes ces manières. Toujours accompagné de Lovejoy, il traverse le grand hall, pour arriver jusqu'au salon principal, où son fils est installé dans un fauteuil, autour d'une petite table basse, en grande discussion avec Keenan Mykulak, la charmante hôtesse du district douze.

**\- Vous ne pouvez décemment pas les laisser comme ça !,** s'exclame la jeune femme.

**\- Moins fort, mademoiselle Mykulak,** souffle Cage.

**\- Mais vous savez que s'il leur arrive quelque chose, les spectateurs seront furieux.**

**\- J'en ai bien conscience. Je vais m'occuper de ce problème.**

Keenan s'apprête à ouvrir la bouche pour répliquer, quand elle croise le regard de Dante.

**\- Monsieur le président,** dit-elle sobrement en se levant précipitamment. **Je vous laisse avec votre fils.**

Et elle file aussi vite, probablement à la recherche de potentiels sponsors pour ses tributs. Le président s'installe sur son fauteuil laissé libre, tandis que Lovejoy reste debout, à quelques mètres d'eux. Cage semble, lui aussi, étonné de le voir au quartier général, mais il ne fait aucune remarque là-dessus.

**\- Alors papa, qu'est-ce que tu penses des Jeux maintenant ?**

**\- L'un de mes tributs préférés est mort, tué par l'un de ses alliés,** répond-t-il avec regret, en faisant référence à Delano. **Mais l'ensemble se révèle de plus en plus intéressant. Les Carrières encore en course me semblent coriaces, nous avons des trahisons, des morts sanglantes, des tributs esseulés, une histoire d'amour qui affole les foules... Que demander de plus ?**

Son fils semble soulagé.

**\- J'espérais que tu dises cela,** souffle Cage.

Dante le contemple avec un sourire bienveillant. Son fils est l'une des seules personnes en qui il a vraiment confiance et il apprécie de pouvoir se reposer sur lui pour la gestion des Hunger Games, chaque année.

**\- Désolé papa, mais je dois te laisser, j'ai des choses à gérer pour les Jeux,** explique son fils en désignant d'un signe de tête l'un des écrans qui montre Clarke et Bellamy en train d'avancer dans la forêt.

**\- Va, mon garçon.**

Cage se lève, le laissant seul à sa table, face à la télévision. Lovejoy profite de l'occasion pour amener au président un verre de son cognac préféré.

**\- Merci, monsieur Lovejoy.**

Son verre à la main, Dante se lève et longe les portes des petits salons qui bordent le principal, son assistant toujours sur ses talons. Quand il repère enfin la personne qu'il voulait voir, il entre dans la pièce et prend place à ses côtés.

**\- Marcus Kane… Ça fait un moment que je ne vous avais pas vu…**

Le mentor du district douze le regarde avec un visage impassible.

**\- Probablement parce que vous ne venez pas souvent ici,** réplique-t-il tranquillement.

**\- ****À**** ce qu'on m'a dit, lors des précédentes éditions, vous ne veniez pas souvent ici non plus.**

Kane esquisse un rictus.

**\- J'ai croisé votre hôtesse,** continue le président. **Elle est charmante. Mais elle a l'air très dure en affaire.**

**\- Elle l'est.**

**\- Elle semble savoir exactement ce qu'elle veut. En même temps, vos deux tributs de cette année sont plutôt… motivants.**

Le mentor acquiesce, mais ne répond pas.

**\- Je dois vous avouer, monsieur Kane, qu'ils font partie de mes préférés.**

**\- Comme pour beaucoup de monde.**

**\- J'ai cru comprendre cela,** dit doucement Dante. **En revanche, je ne sais pas pour vous, mais ça me rendrait triste que l'un des deux remporte les Jeux en voyant mourir son partenaire. Ils ont l'air tellement attachés l'un à l'autre… Le gagnant serait probablement dévasté, vous ne pensez pas ?**

**\- Sans doute.**

**\- J'en viens même à me dire qu'il vaudrait mieux qu'aucun des deux ne gagne.**

Marcus Kane toussote, comme mal à l'aise.

**\- Et puis, quel spectacle cela ferait ! Quel retournement de situation, alors qu'ils font partie des favoris… **

**\- Je ne suis pas tout à fait sûr que le public apprécierait,** bougonne le mentor.

Dante Wallace contemple Kane avec un sourire.

**\- Tout peut arriver,** réplique le président avec sagesse. **Mais dans tous les cas, puisse le sort leur être favorable…**

* * *

Après seulement une demi-heure de matche – très – rapide, Clarke et Bellamy retrouvent enfin « leur » cascade. Ils échangent un coup d'œil satisfait et passent rapidement à travers la chute d'eau glacée. La jeune fille constate, comme lors de son dernier passage ici, que l'air est très froid. L'espace est assez réduit, mais ils pourront se serrer pour s'allonger et dormir. Elle pose son sac à dos sur le sol, aussitôt imitée par Bellamy, qui fouille dans le sien.

**\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?,** l'interroge-t-elle.

**\- Je cherche… ça !, **annonce-t-il en sortant, fièrement, une paire de lunettes.

Clarke lève un sourcil, interdite, alors qu'il pose la monture sur son nez.

**\- Ce ne sont pas de simples lunettes,** explique-t-il. **Elles indiquent plein de choses, comme la température. Et je t'annonce qu'il fait, ici, un petit degré… **

**\- Mon dieu, je comprends pourquoi j'ai si froid…**

**\- Maintenant, il faut qu'on s'occupe de ta blessure,** affirme Bellamy. **Je vais aller chercher des plantes pour te soigner.**

**\- Je viens avec toi.**

**\- Non, tu restes ici. Il faut que tu te ménages.**

**\- Mais, je…**

**\- Clarke, non.**

La jeune fille referme la bouche. Elle a l'impression qu'elle n'aura jamais le dernier mot avec lui.

**\- Tu vas m'expliquer ce dont tu as besoin pour qu'on désinfecte ta plaie et pour te soigner. **

Avec une moue boudeuse, elle lui indique quels types de plantes il doit lui ramener.

**\- Parfait. Je vais faire au plus vite,** affirme-t-il. **Toi, pendant ce temps, tu te reposes.**

Clarke se mordille la lèvre inférieure.

**\- Sois prudent, surtout,** murmure-t-elle alors qu'il se redresse.

**\- Promis. **

Il se penche vers la jeune fille pour déposer un léger baiser sur son front, avant de quitter la petite grotte, lance à la main, laissant une sensation de chaleur sur sa peau. Clarke ne peut s'empêcher de jeter des coups d'œil à la montre de son père, toutes les trente secondes. Le temps lui semble vraiment long.

En attendant le retour de Bellamy, la blonde entreprend de se préparer un bandage avec les serviettes en tissu qu'ils ont reçu dans leur panier repas de la veille. Leur gargantuesque dîner lui semble déjà bien loin, mais elle doit réussir à sortir de son esprit l'horreur de la trahison, puis de la mort de Charlotte. Alors elle se concentre sur son bandage de fortune. Avec l'un des couteaux offerts par Marcus, Clarke découpe dans les serviettes des bandes de cinq centimètres de large, qu'elle noue ensuite entre elles.

Une fois son petit atelier bricolage terminé, le temps lui semble long. Pour s'occuper, elle regarde sa montre. S'applique de la crème hydratante sur ses joues, puis du baume sur ses lèvres. Surveille l'heure. Nettoie la lame de sa lance. Fixe à nouveau les aiguilles de sa montre. Remplit sa gourde et y glisse une pastille désinfectante. Jette, encore une fois, un coup d'œil à sa montre. Et quand, finalement, Bellamy traverse la cascade pour la rejoindre, elle pousse un soupir de soulagement.

**\- Enfin !,** lâche-t-elle.

**\- Je t'ai manqué, Princesse ?,** sourit-il en s'approchant de la jeune fille.

Elle lève les yeux au ciel.

**\- Tu étais long, je commençais à m'inquiéter.**

**\- Tu n'as pas entendu de coup de canon, c'est plutôt bon signe.**

**\- Tsss, idiot.**

Bellamy éclate de rire.

**\- Tu vas vraiment repartir là-dessus ?**

Clarke ne répond pas, préférant concentrer son attention sur ce que le jeune homme lui a ramené : toutes les plantes qu'elle lui avait demandé, ainsi qu'un peu d'écorce de sapin, quelques mûres et groseilles, et même trois carottes sauvages.

**\- J'ai trouvé ça un peu plus loin, **explique-t-il.** Même s'il nous reste du bœuf d'hier soir, je me suis dit que ça ne nous ferait pas de mal.**

**\- Tu as eu raison. Merci beaucoup pour les plantes.**

Le brun esquisse un sourire. Pendant qu'elle prépare son remède naturel, il entreprend de couper les carottes dans l'une des assiettes du panier reçu la veille. Clarke, elle, écrase et mélange avec application les herbes, y ajoute de l'eau et broie également une pastille désinfectante dans sa mixture. Cela sera moins efficace pour nettoyer la plaie que de l'alcool pur, mais ça fera l'affaire pour le moment.

**\- Bellamy, tu peux venir me donner un coup de main s'il-te-plaît ? **

**\- ****À**** ton service.**

Le jeune homme s'approche d'elle.

**\- J'ai besoin que tu ôtes le morceau de flèche qui est coincé dans mon épaule et que tu apposes immédiatement une sorte de compresse sur la blessure,** explique Clarke en lui désignant du doigt un gros carré de tissu, découpé dans l'une des serviettes.

**\- Ok…**

**\- Ensuite, il faudra que j'applique mon mélange pour purifier la plaie et apaiser la douleur. Puis j'aurai besoin de toi pour m'aider à bander le tout, je ne vais pas réussir à le faire moi-même, d'une seule main.**

Bellamy hoche la tête. Il s'approche un peu plus et lui enlève sa veste molletonnée avec douceur, pour ne pas lui faire mal. Immédiatement, Clarke sent aussitôt le froid s'emparer d'elle et ne peut s'empêcher de grelotter. Son partenaire pose le blouson bleu sur les genoux de la jeune fille. Cela lui permettra de conserver un peu de chaleur. La blonde tente ensuite de déplacer l'étroite encolure de son tee-shirt, de manière à dégager son épaule gauche.

**\- Hmmm…,** grommelle-t-elle.

**\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? **

**\- Ça va être compliqué de me soigner et de me bander avec le tee-shirt. Il faut qu'on libère un maximum la blessure.**

**\- Autrement dit, je dois t'aider à enlever ton haut ?,** interprète Bellamy en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

Clarke sent qu'elle rougit, mais elle fait tout pour garder un visage impassible. Les raisons sont purement médicales.

**\- C'est ça.**

Avec précaution, le jeune homme lui ôte donc son tee-shirt. En soutien-gorge, face à lui et dans le froid, la jeune fille se sent extrêmement vulnérable. Elle remarque que son regard s'arrête un instant sur sa lingerie, mais il ne dit rien. Il se contente de poser ses deux mains sur sa peau nue, autour de la plaie et du morceau de flèche. Clarke attrape sa paire de gants et la met dans sa bouche, pour étouffer un éventuel cri de douleur, comme elle l'avait fait avec Zoran.

**\- Tu es prête ?,** demande Bellamy à voix basse.

Elle acquiesce, en serrant les dents autour de ses gants.

**\- C'est parti alors.**

D'une main, il maintient l'épaule de la blonde en place, pour éviter qu'elle ne bouge. De l'autre, il attrape le reste de flèche en titane et l'extirpe aussi vite qu'il le peut. Le cri de Clarke reste bloqué dans son gorge, alors que des larmes de douleur coulent sur ses joues. Elle a l'impression que d'avoir encore plus mal que lorsque la flèche est entrée. Une fois la tige sortie, Bellamy s'empresse de poser le morceau de tissu préparé par Clarke sur la plaie, pour contenir le saignement. De sa main droite, rendue tremblante à cause de la douleur qui lui secoue le corps, la jeune fille retire la paire de gants de sa bouche et s'apprête à appliquer son remède.

**\- Laisse Princesse, je vais le faire,** dit doucement Bellamy en arrêtant son geste.

Les yeux toujours humides, Clarke accepte d'un hochement de tête, tout en se mordillant les lèvres. Elle a beaucoup plus mal que ce à quoi elle s'attendait. Bellamy entreprend d'imbiber sa plaie avec le mélange qu'elle a préparé. Ses mouvements sont précis, mesurés. Il fait attention à ne pas la faire souffrir encore plus. La mixture de Clarke, compacte, empêche déjà un peu le saignement. La jeune médecin explique à son partenaire comment la bander correctement. Avec application, Bellamy enroule les morceaux de tissu noués autour de l'épaule de la blonde. Un frisson parcourt le corps de Clarke, à cause du froid et du contact avec le jeune homme.

**\- Et bien, ma mère pourrait t'embaucher au centre médical…,** lâche-t-elle avec un sourire grimaçant de douleur, une fois qu'il a terminé.

Le tribut lâche un petit rire.

**\- C'est gentil, mais je laisse ça à Octavia.**

Clarke attrape le tee-shirt qu'il lui tend, mais ses capacités de mouvement sont considérablement réduites en raison du large bandage qui recouvre son épaule. Elle se bat quelques secondes pour essayer de l'enfiler, avant que Bellamy n'intervienne.

**\- Attends, je vais t'aider. **

Il récupère le vêtement et le fait passer au-dessus de sa tête. Toujours aussi délicatement, il fait glisser la longue manche du tee-shirt sur le bras blessé de sa partenaire, avant de lui donner un coup de main pour remettre également son manteau. Il est loin, le Bellamy taquin et joueur. À cet instant, il est surtout protecteur. Et c'est comme ça que Clarke le préfère.

* * *

_Je suis persuadée que je vais recevoir une vague d'insultes pour ce qu'il s'est passé avec Maya et Charlotte… Est-ce que vous vous attendiez à ça ? Mais je suis pardonnée avec les moments Bellarke à la fin, n'est-ce-pas ? :D J'espère que le petit passage Dante vous plaît aussi._

_Merci beaucoup à ceux qui reviewent en guest : __**Caro**__ (j'espère que tu aimeras la série !), __**lila**__, __**katniss**__, __**Bouhouhou**__ (Je suis contente que tu aimes Raven ! Et du coup, désolée pour Maya et Jasper…), __**Bellarke**__ (ta longue review et tes compliments me font vraiment super plaisir ! Comme pour Bouhouhou, désolée pour Maya, il n'y aura rien avec Jasper…) et __**Emilie**__ (merci beaucoup !)._

_Je sens venir une seconde vague d'insultes, mais il n'y aura pas de chapitre lundi, ni jeudi. Par miracle et en négociant avec des collègues, j'ai réussi à me libérer six jours de repos. Du coup, direction Paris, puis le Nord et je n'aurai pas le temps d'écrire ni de poster, je suis désolée. _

_Je serai donc de retour lundi 6 juillet, avec un chapitre comportant une petite discussion entre Clarke et Bellamy. _

_D'ici là, si vous vous ennuyez et que vous aimez The Hunger Games, vous pouvez aller lire ma première fiction, __**Pendant ce temps-là**__, qui suit la vie de Gale et Madge dans le douze durant les premiers Jeux de Peeta et Katniss :) Elle va jusqu'au bout du tome 1 pour le moment. (bonjour l'auto-promo !)_

_N'oubliez pas de me laisser vos avis sur ce nouveau chapitre. Je prends beaucoup de plaisir à les lire et à y répondre :)_

_Je vous embrasse fort et vous dis à bientôt. _

_Estelle_


	23. Chapitre 23 : À cœur ouvert

_Bonjour les chatons, j'espère que tout va bien pour vous !_

_Je suis contente de vous voir si surpris par la mort de Maya et la trahison de Charlotte et ravie que le moment Bellarke vous plaise. Merci à ceux qui prennent le temps de me laisser une review, malgré les vacances :)_

_Après dix jours sans chapitre, voici donc un peu de lecture :) On se retrouve en bas._

* * *

**Chapitre 23 : ****À**** cœur ouvert**

_« Un truc évident »_

Laissant Clarke se remettre de son « opération », Bellamy sort quelques minutes de la petite grotte. Fatigué, il passe une main sur son visage et réalise soudain que le sang d'Anya macule encore sa peau. Il se penche sur le cours d'eau et entreprend de se débarbouiller. Autour de lui, le jour est déjà tombé. Cette sixième journée dans l'arène est passée beaucoup trop vite à son goût. Assis sur une grosse pierre, au bord de l'eau et dans l'obscurité, le jeune homme ne se sent pas très à l'aise. Pourtant, il tient à voir le point de la journée.

Heureusement, l'hymne des Hunger Games ne tarde pas à résonner dans l'arène. Il lève aussitôt les yeux vers le ciel artificiel. Quand le visage de Maya s'affiche, son cœur se serre. Elle a été une alliée de choix. Intelligente et fidèle, qui ne méritait pas un tel sort. Suit ensuite Anya qui, même sur sa photo de présentation, a l'air hautaine et féroce. Enfin, vient l'image de Charlotte. En la voyant, Bellamy sent la rage l'envahir. Sa mort ne l'attriste même pas. Il n'en revient pas que cette gamine de 12 ans, à qui il a fait confiance et qu'il a sauvée, ait pu les trahir de cette façonb.

**\- Bellamy ?,** l'appelle Clarke depuis la grotte derrière la cascade.

**\- J'arrive.**

Il se relève, alors que le ciel redevient noir, et travers le filet d'eau.

**\- Tu n'as pas faim ?,** lui demande la jeune fille, toujours assise contre la paroi de pierre avec son épaule bloquée.

Elle a l'air d'être épuisée. De légères cernes ont fait leur apparition sur son visage clair.

**\- Si, je vais nous préparer un petit truc**, dit-il en fouillant dans son sac pour en sortir le petit panier offert par Marcus.

**\- Je vais t'aider, **affirme la blonde.

**\- Non Clarke, il faut que tu reposes ton épaule.**

**\- C'est bon Bellamy, je peux couper des morceaux de viande !**

**\- Clarke…**

**\- Bellamy…**

Elle lui lance un regard perçant. Décidément, cette fille ne lâche jamais l'affaire.

**\- Allez, découpe la viande si ça peut te faire plaisir,** concède-t-il en lui tendant les restes de bœuf de la veille, emballés par Charlotte.

En une petite dizaine de minutes, ils ont réussi à se constituer un repas convenable. Froid, mais assez consistant : de la viande froide, des carottes tranchées finement et mélangées à de l'écorce de sapin, recouvertes de petites herbes parfumées, et même un petit dessert, avec les mûres sauvages et les groseilles ramenées par Bellamy alors qu'il cherchait un remède pour son alliée.

**\- Ça se présente plutôt pas mal pour un repas d'arène,** apprécie Clarke, faisant sourire le jeune homme.

Ils commencent à manger, d'abord silencieusement, tous deux songeurs. Jusqu'à ce que la blonde prenne la parole.

**\- Je sais que c'est dur de regarder le visage de son allié s'afficher dans le ciel,** murmure-t-elle.

Bellamy lève un regard étonné vers elle. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle aborde le sujet. Il se racle la gorge avant de répondre.

**\- Disons que… Ça m'a fait vraiment bizarre de voir Maya.**

**\- Tu lui faisais vraiment confiance…**

**\- Au tout début, pas tellement, j'étais quand même un peu suspicieux**, explique le jeune homme. **Mais très vite, quelque chose dans son attitude m'a montré qu'elle serait fidèle. Même si je ne comprenais pas vraiment sa « dévotion » à mon égard.**

**\- Mais c'est plus clair depuis hier soir.**

**\- Tout juste. Et franchement, elle a eu du courage et de la patience quand on te cherchait à travers toute l'arène.**

**\- Vraiment ?**

**\- Vraiment. Je la faisais marcher pendant des heures sans trop savoir où j'allais, espérant un coup de chance, tout en étant bougon et râleur.**

**\- Bougon et râleur, ça m'étonne de toi…,** glisse Clarke en esquissant un petit sourire.

Tendre le bâton pour se faire battre…

**\- C'est ça, moque toi !,** réplique Bellamy avec une grimace. **Toujours est-il qu'elle est restée calme et que sans elle, j'aurais sûrement pété un boulon à force de te chercher dans les bois sans résultat. J'étais… Comment dire…**

**\- Désœuvré ?,** devine la jeune fille.

**\- Oui, voilà. En plus, elle avait un sens de l'observation incroyable. Tu n'imagines même pas tout ce qu'elle a pu remarquer lors de l'entraînement.**

**\- ****À**** propos de quoi ?**

**\- Des tributs en général. De nous deux en particulier.**

**\- C'est-à-dire ?, **demande Clarke en levant un sourcil.

Bellamy réfléchit quelques secondes à la manière de lui expliquer cela, sans avoir l'air d'un psychopathe éperdu d'amour.

**\- Elle dit… Elle disait qu'il y avait une attraction entre nous, un truc évident que tout le Capitole a remarqué, déjà lors de la Parade.**

**\- Mais ça, c'est parce que nos costumes étaient assortis !,** réplique la jeune fille, alors que ses joues prennent une délicieuse couleur rosée.

Le brun ne peut s'empêcher de sourire.

**\- C'est marrant, je lui ai dit exactement la même chose, quand nous en avons parlé. Mais elle m'a assuré qu'il y avait autre chose, qu'elle a noté à chaque fois qu'elle nous voyait ensemble, dans la manière dont on agissait l'un envers l'autre, tout ça...**

**\- Hmm…**

Cette fois, Clarke est carrément rouge. Bellamy décide de changer de sujet, pour ne pas la gêner plus et pour ne pas avoir à se poser plus de questions.

**\- Ton épaule, ça va ? Le bandage tient bien ?,** s'enquit-il.

**\- Grâce à toi, oui. Mais il me faudra une bonne nuit de sommeil pour aller vraiment mieux. Si tant est qu'on puisse avoir une bonne nuit de sommeil dans cette arène. **

Le tribut esquisse un sourire. Sourire qui s'efface aussi vite quand il capte le regard soucieux et triste que Clarke pose sur la lame de sa lance. Une lame parfaitement nettoyée, qui ne porte plus la moindre goutte du sang d'Anya. Et il comprend immédiatement ce qui tracasse sa partenaire de district.

**\- C'était ta première fois ?,** l'interroge-t-il doucement.

La jeune fille sursaute et se tourne vers lui.

**\- Première fois que ?,** demande-t-elle.

**\- Que tu tuais quelqu'un.**

Même si, techniquement, ils ont tué Anya à deux. Bellamy la voit déglutir, mordiller sa lèvre inférieure, jouer avec ses cheveux, hésiter.

**\- Non. Je… J'ai déjà tué deux personnes.**

Le jeune homme ouvre de grands yeux. Il ne s'y attendait pas. La petite princesse qui a déjà tué deux fois, c'est assez surprenant.

**\- C'était qui ?**

**\- Le garçon du neuf, je ne connaissais même pas son prénom…. Et Artigas, du district deux.**

**\- Un tribut de carrière ?,** s'étonne Bellamy.

**\- Oui, mais je n'ai pas fait exprès.**

Le jeune homme lui lance un regard perdu, mais il comprend vite qu'elle n'a pas envie de s'étaler sur ses meurtres dans l'arène. Elle a la tête basse, les yeux brillants.

**\- Je n'en reviens pas d'en être arrivée là, Bellamy,** murmure-t-elle. **Deux personnes, trois si on compte Anya, c'est énorme. Je voulais être médecin, je voulais sauver des gens, pas tuer des enfants. Je ne me reconnais plus, je me dégoute. Ma mère doit être tellement déçue. Et mon père…**

Sa voix se brise, serrant le cœur de Bellamy au passage. Le jeune homme lui attrape les poignets d'une main et la force à relever le visage de l'autre. Il lui parle d'une voix douce, calme.

**\- Connaissant ton père, il doit expliquer à ta mère, avec philosophie, que c'est le principe des Hunger Games, que tu es obligée de passer par là si tu veux survivre et avoir une chance de les revoir. Je suis intimement convaincu qu'aucun de tes parents ne te jugera pour tes actes dans cette arène. Ta vie reprendra différemment après, c'est sûr. Tout ça te marquera. Mais ils ne te reprocheront jamais ce que tu as pu faire dans le cadre des Jeux.**

La blonde hoche doucement la tête, l'air pourtant toujours triste.

**\- Et Clarke… Qui nous sommes et qui nous avons besoin d'être pour survivre, ce sont des choses très différentes.**

Il garde son regard planté dans le sien, jusqu'à ce qu'elle baisse les yeux. Son visage affiche une expression songeuse, comme si elle réfléchissait à ce qu'il venait de lui dire.

**\- Tu devrais dormir, Princesse. Tu en as besoin.**

Clarke acquiesce sans discuter. Bellamy l'aide à déballer et à installer son sac de couchage – toujours soucieux de ménager son épaule. La jeune fille se glisse dedans et trouve une position qui n'appuie pas sur sa blessure, sa tête reposant juste à côté des jambes du tribut, qui s'est emmitouflé dans sa couverture de survie. Très vite, elle sombre dans le sommeil. Bellamy contemple un instant le visage enfin apaisé de la blonde, avant de rejoindre lui aussi les bras de Morphée.

* * *

Les rayons du soleil qui filtrent à travers l'eau de la cascade viennent chatouiller le nez de Clarke. Alors qu'elle se redresse, elle sent que la douleur au niveau de son épaule est toujours vivace et ne peut s'empêcher d'esquisser une grimace.

**\- Ça te fait encore mal ?,** demande la voix de Bellamy à ses côtés.

Elle tourne la tête vers lui. Il est en train de s'affairer à la préparation d'une bouillie de fruits rouges.

**\- Déjà debout ?,** s'étonne-t-elle.

**\- Depuis un bon moment déjà.**

La jeune fille jette un coup d'œil à la montre de son père, qui indique déjà 16h.

**\- Mais il est super tard ! Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas réveillée avant ?, **lui demande-t-elle, presque avec reproche.

Le tribut hausse les épaules.

**\- Tu es en pleine convalescence et tu dormais si bien que je n'ai pas eu le cœur à t'enlever ça,** répond-t-il tranquillement. **Et tu ne m'as pas répondu. Ton épaule, ça donne quoi ?**

**\- Tout va bien.**

**\- Ne me mens pas Clarke, je t'ai vu grimacer quand tu t'es relevée.**

Touché.

**\- Bon, d'accord, j'avoue que c'est encore un peu sensible.**

**\- Un peu ?**

**\- Très,** concède-t-elle.

Bellamy secoue la tête en souriant.

**\- Tu sais, tu as le droit d'avoir mal, ça ne te rend pas moins courageuse ou moins méritante.**

Clarke sait qu'il a raison, mais n'a pas envie d'avouer ses faiblesses, alors qu'elle sait que tout le Capitole les observe. Elle a l'impression de s'être déjà montrée suffisamment chétive la veille.

**\- De toute façon, je me doutais qu'une blessure comme la tienne n'allait pas se résorber en une nuit,** continue le jeune homme. **Même si tu as bénéficié de soins d'exception…**

La blonde de ne peut s'empêcher de sourire.

**\- Idiot.**

**\- Tu me le dis souvent, **sourit Bellamy. **Quoi qu'il en soit, je pense qu'il vaut mieux que nous restions ici pour cette nuit encore, le temps que tu te retapes. Mais dès demain, il faudra que nous bougions, on ne peut pas rester trop longtemps au même endroit…**

Même si elle ne veut pas le montrer, Clarke est soulagée par la proposition du jeune homme. Elle a effectivement encore besoin de quelques heures de convalescence.

**\- Merci Bellamy. Mais je te promets que je serai vite sur pied.**

**\- Je n'en doute pas. Je sais que tu es une battante. Tu as faim ?, **ajoute-t-il sans lui laisser le temps de répondre.

La jeune médecin accueille avec gratitude la bouillie de fruits rouges que lui tend son partenaire de district en s'asseyant juste à côté d'elle.

**\- Tu es allé à la cueillette ce matin ?,** lui demande-t-elle entre deux bouchées.

**\- Oui, ça me semblait calme dehors alors j'ai pris le risque. De toute façon, je suis sorti armé.**

**\- Tu as bien fait, il vaut mieux être prudent, vu les psychopathes qui nous entourent dans cette arène… En tout cas, merci, c'est délicieux.**

Bellamy lui adresse un sourire rayonnant.

**\- Ça me rappelle les confitures et les compotes que faisaient mes parents avec les fruits que tu nous vendais,** lâche Clarke en savourant la préparation du jeune homme.

**\- Tes parents cuisinaient beaucoup ?**

**\- Surtout mon père. Ma mère est très prise, entre ses fonctions de maire et son travail au centre médical. **

**\- J'imagine… Qu'est-ce qu'il vous préparait alors ?**

**\- Plein de choses… Des plats, des desserts… Du classique, mais aussi des mets très originaux. Dans notre bibliothèque, il y avait plusieurs vieux livres de recettes de cuisines, qui datent du Monde d'avant.**

Le Monde d'avant est le monde pré-Panem, c'est-à-dire la période qui précède la grande révolution.

**\- Vous avez encore des choses comme ça chez vous ?,** demande Bellamy, visiblement étonné.

**\- Oui, les familles de mes parents étaient très conservatrices. Ma grand-mère maternelle notamment. Elle gardait tout ce qui avait trait au Monde d'avant, ça la fascinait. Et elle adorait m'en parler, pendant des heures, ça me passionnait…**

**\- Tu étais proche d'elle, n'est-ce pas ?**

**\- Oui, très proche. Elle me manque beaucoup. J'étais dévastée quand elle est morte.**

**\- Je me souviens,** laisse échapper le jeune homme, avant de baisser aussi vite le regard.

Clarke le contemple un moment sans comprendre ses paroles.

**\- Tu te souviens ?**

Le tribut ne répond pas, se contentant de jouer avec le petit ruban bordeaux attaché à son poignet et taché de boue et de sang.

**\- C'est-à-dire ?,** insiste la blonde.

Bellamy hausse les épaules.

**\- Je me rappelle juste que quand la mère de la maire du district est décédée, tout le monde en parlait. Et que pendant un moment, à l'école, tu semblais très triste, presque éteinte.**

Clarke ouvre de grands yeux, interloquée.

**\- Mais Bellamy, c'était il y a six ans… Comment peux-tu te souvenir de ça ?**

Le jeune homme arrêter de tripoter son ruban et passe nerveusement une main dans ses boucles brunes.

**\- Je ne sais pas… C'est juste que... Comment dire ? Disons que je fais attention à toi… Depuis un moment déjà…**

Ne pas penser à son cœur qui s'agite furieusement dans sa poitrine. Ne pas y penser. Se calmer. Se concentrer sur autre chose. La blonde choisi de détailler Bellamy du regard. Mauvaise idée. Ses tâches de rousseurs lui donnent un air juvénile, qui contraste avec sa barbe naissante, le rendant encore plus beau que d'ordinaire. Ses yeux sont brillants, comme animés. Bon, ça n'aide pas du tout Clarke à se calmer.

**\- Je ne savais pas…,** se contente-t-elle de souffler, fébrile, en essayant d'ignorer son rythme cardiaque qui continue de s'accélérer.

**\- Et pourtant…, **dit doucement le jeune homme.

Il ouvre la bouche, puis la referme, comme s'il hésitait à continuer à dire ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. Fais glisser une nouvelle fois ses doigts dans ses cheveux. Tire sur son ruban.

**\- Et pourtant, tu ne peux pas t'imaginer ce que cela me faisait, quand je te voyais sourire, à chaque fois que je t'amenais ces fruits…,** lâche-t-il finalement.

Clarke déglutit, alors qu'elle sent que son cœur est sur le point d'exploser. Elle s'attendait à tout, sauf à ça. Même si elle espérait quelque chose de cet acabit, sans oser se l'avouer.

**\- Pourquoi tu ne m'as jamais rien dit ?,** demande-t-elle doucement. **Ça aurait pu changer notre… situation.**

Un rire triste s'échappe des lèvres de Bellamy.

**\- Tu imagines à quel point ça aurait eu l'air pathétique ? Le pauvre mec de la Veine, orphelin et en charge de sa petite sœur, qui tomberait sous le charme de la fille du maire du district, une jolie blonde qui veut devenir médecin… **

Il secoue la tête, avec un air résigné, presque dépité, sur le visage.

**\- Je suis sûre que tes copains de la Ville rigolent rien qu'en imaginant le tableau,** murmure-t-il.

La jeune fille le contemple un moment. Elle n'arrive pas à savoir si ce qu'il dit est vrai. S'il s'intéresse vraiment à elle ou s'il ne fait ça que pour les caméras et les sponsors. Pourtant, elle se penche vers lui. Parce que son discours l'a touchée. Parce qu'elle l'apprécie, depuis longtemps. Parce que s'il l'aime vraiment, elle trouve ça beau. Et parce que, dans le pire des cas, même si tout ça n'est que du cinéma, ça les aidera pour le jeu.

Alors Clarke approche ses lèvres de celles de Bellamy, en essayant de ne pas s'arrêter devant son regard étonné. Elle réduit au maximum la distance qui les sépare, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus qu'un centimètre entre eux. Elle hésite un instant. À peine deux secondes. Mais lui, visiblement, n'hésite pas. Il colle doucement sa bouche contre la sienne.

La jeune fille est surprise par la tiédeur de ses lèvres, qui contraste avec le froid ambiant. Et surtout, elle a l'impression qu'une vague de chaleur lui envahi le corps. La main de Bellamy vient délicatement caresser sa joue, alors qu'elle sent qu'il ouvre la bouche, pour approfondir leur baiser. Instinctivement, elle suit le mouvement et le bouillonnement qui la parcourt se renforce. Elle n'a jamais ressenti cela.

À cet instant précis, elle oublie les caméras. Elle oublie l'arène, les Jeux, le Capitole, Panem. Elle oublie sa mère, son père et ses amis qui la regardent depuis la place centrale du district douze. Elle oublie Cage et Dante Wallace qui les observent, installés dans leurs bureaux du Capitole. Elle oublie Marcus, qui doit se réjouir intérieurement de les voir agir ainsi, et Keenan, qui sautille probablement de joie.

Car pour quelques minutes, il n'y a plus que Bellamy Blake qui compte pour elle.

* * *

_Alors oui, je le sais, ce chapitre était un peu plus court que d'habitude, mais ça valait le coup non ? :) Il aura quand même fallu 23 chapitres pour que ces deux-là s'embrassent enfin… Qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé ?_

_Un grand merci aux guest pour leurs reviews : __**Emilie**__ (contente de t'avoir surprise, j'espère que ça te plaît toujours autant :)), __**Bouhouhou**__ (j'avais justement envie que Dante vous fasse peur héhé), __**nadia**__ (tu es un amour, ta longue review et tes compliments m'ont beaucoup touchée et motivée, merci !), __**Cherry Boum**__ (ahah sadique !), ma petite __**Pandora**__ (et voilà copine, je t'avais promis que ce serait pour bientôt ! Fais péter le chemisier printanier pour fêter ça :p), __**katniss**__ (merci pour ta fidélité !), __**lila**__ (désolée de te faire peur ahah) et __**Guest**__ du 4 juillet (ta review me fait vraiment plaisir, merci !). _

_**Information importante :**__ je suis désolée, mais à partir de maintenant, je ne vais poster qu'une fois par semaine, à savoir le __lundi__. Je m'explique. Je n'ai pas du tout de vacances cet été et ça va être une période chargée pour moi au travail, avec des grosses et longues journées et peu de jours de repos et de week-ends, d'autant que je dois encadrer les stagiaires. J'ai donc moins de temps pour l'écriture. Je veux pouvoir prendre mon temps pour écrire tranquillement, en soignant mes chapitres, la construction, la cohérence et l'orthographe. Si je poste deux fois par semaine, je vais devoir accélérer le rythme de production et les bâcler et je n'ai pas envie de ça. De plus, je sens que j'ai moins de motivation qu'avant, alors je préfère prendre mon temps pour que l'écriture reste un plaisir. J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas et que vous ne me lâcherez pas :) (De même, ne vous étonnez pas si j'ai du retard dans la lecture de vos chapitres...)  
_

_Je vous retrouve donc lundi pour un nouveau chapitre, qui commencera avec la réaction de Nathan sur le premier baiser de Bellamy et Clarke. D'ici là, prenez deux minutes pour me donner votre avis sur celui d'aujourd'hui, c'est vraiment important pour moi :)_

_Plein de bisous, bonne semaine à ceux qui travaillent et bonnes vacances aux autres !_

_Estelle_


	24. Chapitre 24 : Nouvelle règle

_Coucou tout le monde ! J'espère que vos vacances se passent bien._

_Un grand merci pour vos avis ! Certains étaient vraiment super gentils et m'ont beaucoup émue :) Le premier baiser entre Clarke et Bellamy vous a plu, je suis contente. On a dépassé les 600 reviews ici, c'est dingue. C'est ma petite __**Pandora**__ qui a d'ailleurs posté la 600__e__, j'attends toujours ta question par sms mademoiselle :p Autre chose : j'ai reçu, en mp, une fiction SUR ma fiction et je trouve ça juste incroyable ! Savoir que quelqu'un aime ce que j'écris au point d'être inspiré pour imaginer une suite, ça m'a fait extrêmement plaisir !_

_Bonne lecture à tous !_

* * *

**Chapitre 24 : Nouvelle règle**

_« Vous m'étonnerez toujours »_

**\- Et bien, voilà une chose que je ne pensais jamais voir…,** lâche Octavia.

Nathan détache son regard de l'embrassade échangée par Clarke et Bellamy pour se tourner vers la petite sœur de son meilleur ami. Il constate qu'un sourire amusé lui fend le visage.

**\- Depuis le temps qu'il attend ça…,** renchérit Lincoln d'un air malicieux.

**\- Même s'il soutenait le contraire,** complète Nathan.

Ce qui vient d'être retransmis sur l'écran de la Grand-Place du district douze a imposé un certain silence autour d'eux. De nombreuses personnes sont émues, d'autres semblent perplexes. Comme s'ils n'arrivaient pas à savoir si ce qu'il se passe entre les deux jeunes tributs est vrai ou si ce n'est que de la comédie, dans le but de se rapprocher de la victoire.

Pourtant, Nathan ne peut s'empêcher d'être content pour Bellamy. Même dans ce contexte si particulier, il aura eu quelque chose qui lui tenait à cœur depuis des années. Et si jamais il venait à mourir dans cette arène, il aura réussi à toucher du doigt une partie du bonheur auquel il aspirait.

**\- Quel canard franchement,** intervient Jasper en riant, avant de crier quand Monty et Lincoln lui assènent, spontanément et d'un même mouvement, un coup sur la tête. **Aïe ! Arrêtez de me victimiser !**

**\- Tu l'as méritée celle-là,** assure Nathan en riant.

**\- En plus, ce n'est pas un canard, il est juste mignon,** affirme Raven, sa tête lovée contre l'épaule de John.

**\- N'abuse pas non plus…,** grogne ce dernier en levant les yeux au ciel.

**\- Toi, tais-toi si c'est pour dire des choses comme ça,** réplique la jeune brune, faisant rire son groupe d'amis.

Ils restent encore un moment sur la place, à regarder tantôt Clarke et Bellamy qui échangent sur leurs vies respectives dans le district douze, tantôt les trois Carrières restant qui élaborent des stratégies pour les retrouver, tantôt Costia et Echo – les deux dernières tributs, esseulées chacune de leur côté – qui tentent de survivre. Quand la diffusion se termine pour la journée, Jasper leur propose de se retrouver pour la soirée chez les Blake, afin de boire un peu à la santé de Bellamy. Tout le groupe accepte, sauf Nathan, qui décline l'invitation.

**\- Ne fais pas ton rabat-joie !,** râle Raven, sa main dans celle de John.

Décidément, Murphy a l'air de déteindre sur elle…

**\- Je vous rejoins après,** assure le jeune métisse.

Il ébouriffe les cheveux d'Octavia, qui ne prend même pas la peine de protester, et s'éloigne du petit groupe. Alors que ses amis se dirigent vers la maison des Blake, Nathan se rend à la Plaque. En route, il croise Finn Collins, qui a sa tête des mauvais jours. Il semble être sur le point d'agresser la moindre personne qui s'approchera de lui. Le meilleur ami de Bellamy prend donc soin d'éviter son regard et se hâte d'entrer dans l'ancien dépôt de charbon qui sert de place centrale pour le marché noir. Immédiatement, il repère Jackson, installé derrière son petit stand, déjà en pleine préparation d'un plat qu'il revendra aux gens qui fréquentent la Plaque.

**\- Tiens, ça fait bizarre de te voir ici,** lui lance Nathan avec un petit sourire.

**\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu me dis ça ?,** demande le cuisinier, avec de l'incompréhension dans le regard.

**\- ****À**** ce qu'on m'a dit, en ce moment, tu passes beaucoup plus de temps au centre médical qu'à la Plaque,** lui explique le métisse, moqueur.

Jackson baisse la tête en riant.

**\- Touché. **

**\- Raven m'a même dit qu'elle t'avait entendu chanter !,** continue Nathan.

**\- Bon, on va peut-être s'arrêter là hein…,** réplique le cuisinier, malgré tout rieur.

**\- Je suis content pour toi en tout cas.**

**\- C'est gentil, mais pour le moment, il n'y a rien de concret, je suis en phase d'approche, je ne veux pas l'effrayer.**

**\- On dirait que tu parles d'une biche que tu es en train de chasser !,** s'exclame le meilleur ami de Bellamy en riant à son tour.

**\- Tu comprends ce que je veux** **dire**, sourit l'ancien chasseur. **Mais dis-moi, tu m'as l'air particulièrement détendu toi, ça change…**

Nathan hausse les épaules.

**\- Disons que je vois les choses autrement maintenant.**

**\- C'est-à-dire ?**

**\- J'ai compris que Bellamy était presque condamné, que je ne pouvais rien y faire. ****É****videmment, ça me rend triste. Très triste. Mais j'arrive à me faire à l'idée, petit à petit. **

**\- Je vois.**

**\- Et puis, je me rends compte que, dans ses galères au milieu de l'arène, Bellamy pourrait être dans une situation bien pire…**

**\- Tu veux parler de Clarke ?**

Nathan acquiesce.

**\- On l'a beaucoup charrié là-dessus et il n'a jamais voulu nous l'avouer, mais je sais qu'elle lui a toujours plu,** affirme le jeune métisse. **Bien sûr, ça ne l'a pas empêché de voir d'autres filles, c'est Bellamy Blake… Mais il a toujours gardé un œil sur elle.**

Jackson approuve d'un mouvement de tête.

**\- Du coup, de le voir comme ça, avec elle, si proche… Je ne sais pas comment dire… Ça me fait plaisir pour lui en fait, **explique Nathan. **Je suis sûr qu'au milieu de ce bordel, il arrive à être un peu heureux. Et tu sais ce qui me conforte dans cette idée ?**

**\- Dis-moi.**

**\- Même Octavia a l'air apaisée et contente pour lui.**

Le cuisinier esquisse un sourire.

**\- Vous m'étonnerez toujours, les jeunes, **lâche-t-il.

**\- En mal ?,** s'enquit le métisse.

**\- En bien. Vous méritez tout le respect du monde pour avoir réussi à encaisser une telle situation jusque-là et à avoir, aujourd'hui, une réaction aussi mature. **

Nathan lui répond en souriant. La situation n'est pas plus facile qu'avant pour lui, évidemment. Mais à partir de maintenant, il préfère ne pas penser à la douleur qu'il ressentira si Bellamy ne revient pas du Capitole. Il a déjà assez souffert depuis le début des Jeux.

* * *

Le sommeil de Bellamy a été étonnement léger, à la limite de l'insouciance. La veille, il s'est endormi sans trop s'en rendre compte, alors que Clarke était blottie dans ses bras pour se réchauffer. Pour se réchauffer… Bien sûr. Le jeune homme n'en revient pas d'avoir embrassé la blonde la veille. Et il est toujours aussi étonné qu'elle ait pu faire le premier pas vers lui.

Le tribut n'a pas envie d'ouvrir les yeux. Il n'a pas envie de voir la caverne humide qui les abrite. Il n'a pas envie d'être rattrapé par la réalité des Hunger Games. Des Jeux dans lesquels Clarke est son alliée, en attendant qu'elle ne devienne son adversaire. Rien que d'y penser, Bellamy frissonne. Il se sent vraiment incapable de tuer la jeune fille. Cela lui paraissait déjà compliqué avant d'entrer dans l'arène. C'est désormais impossible pour lui.

**\- Bellamy ?, **chuchote la voix de Clarke près de son oreille.

**\- Oui ?,** répond-t-il.

Il ouvre finalement les yeux, presque à contre cœur. Jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe nez à nez avec le visage de la jeune fille, éclairé par un timide sourire.

**\- Je me demandais si tu étais réveillé,** dit-elle simplement en se redressant.

**\- Malheureusement, oui… J'ai vraiment bien dormi.**

**\- Moi aussi, pour une fois. Ça fait du bien. Je n'ai même plus mal à l'épaule, **affirme la blonde.

Bellamy sourit. Alors qu'il s'apprête à se relever, Clarke le prend de court, se penche vers lui, dépose un léger baiser sur ses lèvres, pendant à peine une seconde, et se met debout.

**\- Je vais cueillir des fruits,** annonce-t-elle en sortant aussi vite de la caverne, une épée dans une main, le panier de Marcus dans l'autre.

Tout en se mettant lentement en position assise, le jeune homme garde les yeux écarquillés. Il n'a pas vraiment compris ce qu'il vient de se passer. Le geste de Clarke semblait si spontané, si naturel… Et si déroutant, dans ce contexte. Bellamy secoue la tête, tente de se sortir tout ça de son esprit alors qu'il s'affaire à… À rien. Il n'y a rien à faire dans cette petite grotte. À part cogiter sur l'étrange relation qu'il entretient maintenant avec Clarke.

Quand la jeune fille revient dans la caverne, une petite demi-heure plus tard, il accueille avec un grand sourire les baies qu'elle a ramenées et tente de garder une attitude parfaitement normale et détendue. Il s'applique à écraser les fruits avec quelques-unes des biscotes qu'il avait ramassées le premier jour, dans le Bain de sang.

**\- C'est fou, cette manière que tu as d'accommoder le moindre truc que l'on trouve dans cette arène,** constate Clarke.

**\- J'ai l'habitude. Pour nourrir Octavia, je devais souvent faire avec les moyens du bord, **explique le tribut.

**\- Tu prenais vraiment bien soin d'elle…**

**\- C'est ma petite sœur, j'aurais fait n'importe quoi pour elle,** affirme-t-il en lui tendant l'une des petites assiettes envoyées par Marcus.

La blonde le remercie d'un sourire et commence à manger la préparation de Bellamy.

**\- Ton tee-shirt et ta veste ont quand même été bien arrangés par la flèche d'Indra,** remarque le jeune homme en désignant les déchirures laissées dans le tissu.

Clarke grimace.

**\- En effet. Le travail d'Héra est saccagé…**

**\- Je pense qu'elle ne t'en tiendra pas rigueur, Princesse,** sourit Bellamy. **Et puis, ce n'est pas comme si tu avais massacré la robe de ton interview ou de la parade. Même si ça a failli pour cette dernière.**

**\- Arrête de te moquer de moi pour ça !, **réplique Clarke, en riant malgré tout à ce souvenir. **C'était bien plus facile pour toi, tu n'avais qu'un simple costume.**

**\- Il faut croire que c'était mieux d'avoir Ulysse comme styliste.**

**\- Du coup, je suis déçue, j'aurais aimé te voir dans une robe compliquée créée par Héra…**

Le brun éclate de rire.

**\- Je pense que j'aurais effrayé les sponsors,** affirme-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

**\- Oh, je suis persuadée que Keenan aurait trouvé un moyen de valoriser tout ça…**

**\- Ça, je n'en doute pas.**

Leur conversation est légère, agréable. Comme s'ils n'étaient pas au cœur d'une arène, prêts à se faire tuer à n'importe quel moment. C'est peut-être de l'inconscience, mais Bellamy veut savourer ces moments partagés avec Clarke, en toute insouciante.

**\- Je suis sûre qu'elle doit être aux anges devant sa télévision,** suppose la blonde.

**\- Et qu'elle doit se prendre la tête avec Marcus.**

La jeune médecin lâche un petit rire et s'apprête à répondre. Mais elle est interrompue par l'hymne des Hunger Games, qui résonne dans l'arène.

**\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?, **demande-t-elle à son partenaire avec un air inquiet. **Il n'est pourtant pas l'heure du point quotidien.**

**\- Probablement l'annonce d'un banquet,** suppose Bellamy alors qu'une sonnerie de trompettes éclate à la fin de l'hymne.

Parfois l'équipe d'organisation des Hunger Games organise des banquets, qui n'ont de banquet que le nom. Quand la nourriture vient à manquer ou que la vie dans l'arène est trop calme, les Juges proposent aux tributs encore en vie de se retrouver dans un endroit connu de tous – souvent la Corne d'abondance – pour festoyer. Il n'y a pas besoin de préciser que quand les participants se rassemblent, ça tourne vite à l'affrontement, souvent sanglant. Tout ça pour récolter ce qui compose le banquet : parfois de la vraie nourriture, d'autres fois un simple croûton de pain sec.

**\- Chers tributs,** lance la voix enjouée de Claudius Templesmith, le speaker des Hunger Games. **Vous n'êtes plus que sept dans cette arène et nous avons constaté que certains… avaient du mal à se lâcher.**

Bellamy échange un coup d'œil avec Clarke et lit de l'inquiétude dans le regard de la jeune fille.

**\- Une nouvelle règle est donc mise en place : la règle de séparation. Dans quelques minutes, un parachute descendra sur chaque tribut, portant une balise. Cette balise vous guidera jusqu'à un point de l'arène où vous devrez vous rendre. Seul. Sans allié.**

**\- Oh putain,** lâche le tribut du douze.

À côté de lui, sa partenaire a posé une main sur sa bouche, effarée.

**\- Vous continuerez donc en solitaire un bout de cette formidable aventure que sont les Hunger Games,** poursuit Claudius Templesmith. **La règle de séparation entre en vigueur à partir du moment où vous recevez votre balise. Si vous tardez trop, elle explosera entre vos mains causant… Une mort certaine. **

Il dit ça avec une certaine délectation, qui est écœurante.

**\- Préparez-vous à partir. Et puisse le sort vous être favorable.**

Un petit grésillement indique la fin de la transmission. Puis, plus rien. Le silence. Bellamy n'ose même pas regarder Clarke. Ils ont tellement galéré à se retrouver. Et ils doivent déjà se séparer. Plus d'alliés. Juste la solitude.

**\- On va traverser ça,** se contente de murmurer le jeune homme. **On va y arriver.**

Pour autant, il ne bouge pas. Ne range pas ses affaires. Ne se prépare pas. Clarke pose doucement une main sur la sienne.

**\- On devrait rassembler tout ce qu'on a…, **chuchote-t-elle**. Histoire d'être prêts quand le parachute descendra du ciel.**

Bellamy hoche doucement la tête. Rapidement, ils entreprennent de se partager ce qu'il leur reste. Sacs sur le dos, ils sortent de leur petite grotte au moment où la petite musique annonciatrice de l'arrivée d'un parachute se fait entendre. Les deux dispositifs argentés se posent devant les tributs. À côté du jeune homme, la blonde se mordille la lèvre inférieure alors qu'elle se saisit sa balise. Bellamy en fait de même.

La petite machine est à peine plus grande que le cadran de la montre de Clarke. Son fonctionnement paraît assez simple. Sur celle de Bellamy, une petite flèche est tournée vers la droite, peu importe le sens dans lequel il tient la balise. Celle de sa partenaire indique qu'elle doit aller tout droit. Bellamy suppose que la flèche changera de sens par la suite, en fonction de la direction à prendre. Tout ça dans le but de les éloigner.

**\- On y est,** lance le tribut.

**\- On y est,** répète la blonde en se tournant vers lui avec un regard triste.

Le jeune homme ne sait pas quoi faire, ni quoi dire. Clarke prend les devants. Elle se dresse sur la pointe des pieds, pour déposer doucement un baiser sur sa joue, avant de se lover contre lui. Bellamy réagit immédiatement. Il passe une main dans ses cheveux, en la serrant plus fort encore contre lui. Il aimerait rester là, avec elle. Mais il sait que s'ils attendent trop, ils prennent des risques.

**\- On va se revoir,** affirme Clarke au creux de son oreille, d'une voix étouffée par un sanglot naissant.

À contrecœur, ils se séparent l'un de l'autre, échangeant un dernier coup d'œil rapide, avant que Bellamy ne se détourne. Il ne veut même pas la regarder s'éloigner de lui. Il garde la tête basse et écoute le son de ses pas, dans son dos, tandis qu'elle se prend la direction que lui indique la balise.

**\- On va se revoir,** lâche-t-il à son tour, sans savoir si elle peut l'entendre.

Et sans être vraiment persuadé que ce qu'il dit est vrai.

* * *

Au quartier général des Hunger Games, en plein cœur du Capitole, Marcus Kane est avachi dans un fauteuil. Il a couvert son visage de ses deux mains. Dépité. Il est dépité. Depuis une dizaine de jours, il ne pense à rien d'autre qu'à ses deux tributs. Il réfléchit nuit et jour à la manière dont il pourra sauver Clarke ou Bellamy. Pour la première fois depuis la fin de ses propres Jeux, il trouve un intérêt à ce qui l'entoure. Et il ressent même de la joie en voyant que ses idées fonctionnent bien et que le duo qu'il chaperonne avance.

Mais cette nouvelle règle vient de lui enlever tout ça d'un coup. Sa main droite quitte son visage pour attraper le verre de whisky posé sur la table basse devant lui. Il le porte à ses lèvres et le vide d'un trait. Comment réussir à rattraper cette situation ? Comment attirer les sponsors alors que le duo est séparé ? Comment ses deux tributs vont s'en sortir, seuls, alors que Clarke est encore blessée et que Bellamy est visiblement émotionnellement ébranlé ? Reste à espérer qu'ils ne tombent pas sur Lexa, Indra ou Gustus. Tous trois sont redoutables.

**\- Marcus ?**

Kane relève la tête. Chaff.

**\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?,** grogne le mentor du douze. **Tu n'as plus de tributs en compétition.**

**\- J'ai vu l'annonce de la nouvelle règle. Je me suis dit que tu aurais peut-être besoin de soutien,** explique le grand noir.

Marcus souffle un coup. Au moins, au milieu de tout ce bordel, il sait qu'il peut compter sur son seul ami. Il accepte avec gratitude l'une des deux bouteilles de bière que tient Chaff dans son unique main.

**\- C'est quoi ton plan pour la suite ?,** lui demande le mentor du onze.

Kane hausse les épaules.

**\- Tenter de les faire survivre, même en solitaire…,** lance-t-il sans conviction. **Mais les sponsors risquent de nous lâcher.**

**\- Alors c'est une bonne chose de ne pas avoir gaspillé leurs dons au début des Jeux. Et puis, attends de voir avant de baisser les bras,** lui conseille son ami avec sagesse. **À**** ton avis, qu'est-ce qui a pu motiver l'équipe d'organisation de mettre en place cette nouvelle règle, alors que tes deux petits marchaient si bien ? Le public est en extase devant eux…**

**\- Je n'en suis pas sûr. Il y a deux jours, j'ai eu une discussion avec le président Wallace. Il m'a dit que personnellement, il préférerait que Clarke et Bellamy meurent tous les deux, plutôt que d'en voir un survivre sans l'autre. Pour le côté dramatique et spectaculaire**, ajoute Marcus devant le regard étonné de Chaff. **Visiblement, il a dû demander à son fils d'accélérer les choses…**

**\- C'est de la connerie.**

**\- ****À**** qui le dis-tu… **

Keenan déboule dans le petit salon, interrompant leur conversation. Visiblement, elle est énervée. La colère déforme les traits de son visage, d'ordinaire si affable et souriant.

**\- Je n'en reviens pas !,** s'exclame-t-elle. **Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette nouvelle règle ? Quel est l'intérêt ? Ça, c'est encore un coup d'Hennessy ! Elle a probablement été minauder auprès de Cage Wallace… ****À**** coup sûr, elle ne supportait pas de voir nos tributs plus populaires que les siens ! C'est sûr que pour le district un, ça doit être dur d'être supplanté par le douze, mais tout de même. Quelle petite dinde !**

Marcus échange un regard incrédule avec Chaff. Il n'avait jamais vu l'hôtesse dans un tel état.

**\- Du calme, Keenan, on va trouver un moyen d'arranger ça,** lui lance le mentor du douze, sans grande conviction pourtant.

**\- Ce n'est pas en restant planté dans ce canapé, une bière à la main, que vous allez régler ce problème, Marcus !,** rugit la jeune femme.

Chaff lâche un petit rire, qu'il s'empresse d'étouffer devant le coup d'œil féroce que lui lance Kane.

**\- Pendant que vous finissez votre boisson, je vais aller voir Cage,** continue l'hôtesse.** Nous allons avoir une petite discussion. Haut Juge ou non, il va m'entendre.**

Sur ce, Keenan quitte la pièce en trombe, laissant Marcus et Chaff seuls.

**\- Tu sais quoi ?,** lance ce dernier au mentor du douze.

**\- Hmm ?**

**\- Ton hôtesse est tellement hargneuse et décidée que je suis persuadé qu'elle serait même capable de faire arrêter cette édition des Jeux dès maintenant…**

* * *

_Je sais ce que vous vous dites : « Quelle sadique, je la déteste. » Désolée de les avoir séparés à nouveau, mais c'est comme ça, j'avais envie d'intégrer cette nouvelle règle. Et puis, qui sait, peut-être que leur séparation va leur faire prendre conscience de certaines choses… Qu'est-ce que vous avez pensé du reste ? De Nathan et Jackson ? De Marcus, Chaff et Keenan ?_

_Comme toujours, merci beaucoup aux gens qui suivent ce que j'écris sans avoir de compte : __**lila**__, __**Samla**__, __**Pandora**__ (j'attendais un snap de toi avec le chemisier, je suis déçue… ahah En tout cas, merci de ton soutien ma belle.), __**katniss**__ (merci de comprendre !), __**Bouhouhou**__ (quel enthousiasme, j'adore :D Tout ce que tu me dis me fait supeeer plaisir, ça m'a mis un grand sourire aux lèvres au travail quand j'ai vu ça héhé. Et je ne vais pas te spoiler sur la fin :)), __**Emilie**__ (merci beaucoup !) et __**Lu**__ (j'espère que tu as aimé la réaction du groupe de Bellamy !)._

_Au fait, **stephanie. ca** , une nouvelle lectrice, m'a fait remarquer que dans le catalogue de fictions sur The 100, « Together ? » était la cinquième plus reviewée, toutes langues confondues, c'est hallucinant et c'est grâce à vous et à votre fidélité. MERCI pour ça._

_Rendez-vous lundi, pour découvrir comment Clarke et Bellamy vont se débrouiller chacun de leur côté. Au programme aussi, un peu de Lincoln et Octavia. D'ici là, je vais essayer de rattraper un peu mon retard dans la lecture de vos chapitres.  
_

_J'attends vos reviews avec impatience ! Des bisous et passez une belle semaine :)_

_Estelle_


	25. Chapitre 25 : Suspense

_Hello les chatons :) Comment allez-vous ?_

_J'ai l'impression que vous êtes assez partagés sur la nouvelle règle, entre ceux qui la trouvent bien et ceux qui sont dégoûtés que Clarke et Bellamy soient séparés… En tout cas, merci à ceux qui m'ont laissé leur avis._

_J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira, bonne lecture :)_

* * *

**Chapitre 25 : Suspense**

_« Quoi, encore ? »_

Cela fait maintenant une heure que la mise en place de la règle de séparation a été annoncée. Quand le message de Claudius Templesmith a été diffusé, Lincoln a été surpris d'entendre un grondement sur la Grand-Place du douze, comme si la population osait protester contre une décision du Capitole. Les amis de Bellamy se sont regardés sans comprendre ce revirement de situation. Pourquoi casser un duo qui plaît sans aucun doute au public du Capitole ?

Depuis une heure, Bellamy avance donc seul à travers la forêt et Octavia, crispée, ne veut pas lâcher la main de Lincoln. La jeune fille est presque en train de lui broyer les doigts, mais il ne dit rien et ne se plaint pas. Il la laisse faire. Il sait qu'elle a besoin de s'accrocher à quelque chose. Elle avait l'air un peu plus apaisée depuis deux, trois jours, mais son calme semble s'être envolée.

**\- Jusqu'où est-ce que tu penses qu'ils vont l'envoyer ?,** chuchote-t-elle à son petit ami.

**\- Le plus loin possible des cinglés du un et de la fille du trois, j'espère,** souffle Lincoln.

Octavia hoche lentement la tête, sans détacher son regard de l'écran, qui est séparé en sept, afin de suivre la progression de chaque tribut. Bellamy avance en direction des montagnes, à un pas rapide. Clarke est un peu plus lente et tâte régulièrement son épaule blessée, comme pour s'assurer que la plaie ne se ré-ouvre pas.

Lincoln et Octavia – comme leurs amis - sont tellement concentrés sur l'écran géant qu'ils n'entendent pas et ne voient pas que Thelonious Jaha se dirige vers eux. Le père de Wells – camarade de classe de Bellamy et meilleur ami de Clarke – est aussi le premier conseiller d'Abby Griffin. Il l'aide dans toutes les tâches administratives et sociales qui lui incombent en tant que maire.

**\- Octavia ?,** demande-t-il doucement, faisant sursauter de surprise tout le petit groupe.

**\- Oui ?,** s'enquit la jeune fille sans lâcher la main de Lincoln.

**\- C'est Abby qui m'envoie. Tu es demandée à l'hôtel de ville.**

**\- Pour quoi faire ?**

**\- Les journalistes du Capitole veulent t'interviewer.**

**\- M'interviewer ?,** répète Octavia.

**\- Oui, ils interrogent toujours les familles des tributs qui vont loin dans les Jeux. Et comme tu es la seule famille de Bellamy…**

Lincoln perçoit le regard inquiet, presque paniqué, de sa petite amie.

**\- Je viens aussi,** affirme-t-il.

Thelonious le regarde un moment, semble hésiter, se gratte la barbe.

**\- Il peut, n'est-ce pas ?,** demande Octavia, plus pour une confirmation que pour une réelle autorisation.

**\- Je suppose que les journalistes seront contents de t'interviewer également, **dit finalement Jaha.

**\- Parfait.**

Lincoln se lève, aussitôt imité par Octavia. Sous le regard des habitants du douze, ils traversent ensemble la place centrale, main dans la main, à la suite du conseiller d'Abby. Au moment où ils pénètrent dans l'hôtel de ville, qui trône au bout de la Grand-Place, Lincoln a le temps d'apercevoir que l'écran s'est maintenant concentré sur Lexa, la fille du district un, qui est en train de se battre violemment avec une espèce de singe.

Sans lâcher la main de sa petite amie, le jeune homme avance à travers le hall de la mairie. Il n'est venu ici qu'une fois, quand ils ont fait leurs adieux à Bellamy. Il revoit encore la scène. Il était abasourdi, surpris d'avoir été moissonné et choqué que le frère d'Octavia se porte volontaire à sa place. Et surtout, il était honteux. Honteux d'être la raison du départ de Bellamy, qui causerait tant de peine à Octavia.

Il est interrompu dans le cours de ses réflexions par Thelonious Jaha – qui est resté silencieux durant tout leur petit trajet. Le père de Wells ouvre une porte au bout du long couloir qu'ils viennent de remonter et les invite à entrer dans la pièce, un petit salon très semblable à celui où Bellamy les attendait après la Moisson.

**\- Olalaaaaa, mais qu'elle est belle !,** lance une voix stridente. **Qu'il est beau ! Qu'ils sont beauuux !**

Lincoln ferme plusieurs fois les yeux et secoue la tête pour prendre conscience de ce qui se tient devant lui. Il a déjà vu des gens du Capitole, que ce soit des gens de l'organisation au district ou des habitants à la télévision. Mais la femme qui se tient face à eux est plus excentrique que tout ce qu'il n'aurait jamais pu imaginer.

Très haute, elle doit probablement culminer à 2 mètres. Lincoln, qui est grand et bien bâti pour son âge, se sent soudainement petit et frêle, ce qui ne lui arrive jamais en temps normal. La journaliste n'est vêtue que de toutes petites pièces de tissu argenté : l'équivalent d'un mini-short et d'une brassière. Et ceci, pour mieux dévoiler sa peau, qui est teintée d'un véritable arc-en-ciel, se répétant sans cesse, de ses pieds jusqu'au haut de son front. Ses cheveux sont de couleur blanche, chargée de paillettes roses.

Lincoln échange un coup d'œil effaré avec Octavia. Il constate immédiatement que la jeune fille se retient de rire devant l'allure ridicule de la journaliste, qui s'avance vers eux avec empressement. Elle les serre tour à tour dans ses bras, avec double ration pour Octavia, en leur répétant à quel point ils sont beaux. Lincoln lit dans le regard de sa petite amie qu'elle ne prend pas forcément bien les compliments d'une femme arc-en-ciel.

**\- Vanina, laisse les respirer un peu,** lance une voix trainante derrière eux.

Vanina – puisque ça semble être son nom – s'écarte du jeune couple, qui découvre un autre journaliste. Malgré ses cheveux bleu marine, ses ongles couverts de vernis noir et son costume jaune pâle, il paraît presque normal. Surtout en comparaison de Vanina.

**\- Enchanté, je m'appelle Ireibeiti,** se présente-t-il.

Il leur tend une main, que Lincoln et Octavia serrent par politesse.

**\- Vanina et moi allons interviewer Octavia à propos de Bellamy,** annonce-t-il.

Le journaliste détaille du regard le jeune homme qui lui fait face.

**\- Serais-tu d'accord que nous t'interrogions également, Lincoln ?,** lui demande Ireibeiti en souriant.

Lincoln se tourne vers sa petite amie, qui hoche la tête. Il se doutait qu'elle voulait qu'il l'accompagne là-dedans, mais il voulait une confirmation.

**\- Pas de problème.**

**\- Gé-nial !,** lance le journaliste de sa voix posée, alors que Vanina pousse des petits cris extatiques.

Les deux intervieweurs sont diamétralement opposés. Là où Ireibeiti semble calme et réfléchi, son acolyte parait complètement hystérique.

**\- Installez-vous,** leur propose l'homme aux cheveux bleus.

Lincoln et Octavia prennent place dans le petit canapé gris qu'il leur désigne. Pendant qu'Ireibeiti installe les caméras et fait quelques réglages qui semblent compliqués – il parle notamment de « balance de blancs », ce qui provoque une grimace d'incompréhension chez le jeune couple – Vanina entreprend de les maquiller légèrement.

**\- C'est pour que vous n'ayez pas l'air blancs à l'image,** leur explique-t-elle dans un éclat de rire, alors qu'il n'y avait rien de drôle.

Octavia lâche un souffle. Lincoln la sent agacé, alors il lui prend la main pour l'apaiser. La jeune fille se détend à son contact.

**\- Parfait, vous êtes magnifiques !,** s'exclame Vanina en regardant l'écran de contrôle de la grosse caméra qui leur fait face.

**\- Je vais poser les questions pendant que Vanina gérera la partie technique, **leur indique Ireibeiti en se plaçant à droite de la plus grosse des machines. **Ne stressez pas, oubliez les caméras et regardez-moi. Discutez avec moi comme vous discuteriez avec des amis. Je vous rassure, vous n'êtes pas en direct, tout sera diffusé un peu plus tard.**

Dans un premier temps, le journaliste leur demande de se présenter et de rappeler le contexte des Jeux, en quoi ils sont liés à Bellamy, ce qu'ils font plutôt naturellement. La manière dont il parle à Octavia agace toutefois un peu Lincoln. Il la traite comme une petite chose fragile. Oui, elle est jeune. Oui, son frère l'a toujours couvée. Mais ils ne la connaissent pas. Ils ne savent pas ce qui bouillonne en elle et le potentiel qu'elle a. Elle est tout, sauf fragile.

**\- Octavia, ce n'est pas trop compliqué de travailler avec la mère de Clarke, qui est l'adversaire de ton frère dans l'arène ?,** interroge Ireibeiti.

**\- Non, au contraire. Ça m'occupe l'esprit, c'est ce que Bellamy voulait. Et l'avantage, c'est que nous nous comprenons, elle et moi, parce que nous vivons la même chose.**

**\- Il n'y a jamais de petites tensions ?,** insiste le journaliste.

**\- Jamais,** affirme Octavia. **C'est une femme formidable.**

Derrière sa caméra, Vanina semble presque déçue. Elle s'attendait à quoi ? Qu'Octavia raconte qu'elles se tapaient sur la figure à longueur de journée ?

**\- Je vois. Et tous les deux, qu'est-ce que vous pensez de la relation qu'entretiennent Bellamy et Clarke ?,** leur demande l'intervieweur.

**\- Nous pouvons difficilement en dire plus que ce que vous avez déjà vu,** répond Lincoln en haussant les épaules. **On a toujours senti que Clarke plaisait à Bellamy. Mais il ne l'a jamais confirmé. Ce n'est pas le genre à parler de ses sentiments. Même à Nathan, qui est pourtant son meilleur ami, il n'a jamais rien voulu avouer.**

**\- Comment l'avez-vous remarqué alors ?**

**\- Quand il revenait à la maison après être allé vendre des fruits chez les Griffin, il avait toujours un petit sourire en coin,** raconte Octavia. **Comme s'il arrivait à ne plus penser, pendant un moment, à nos galères quotidiennes. Et je ne pense pas que ce soit le père de Clarke qui avait cet effet sur lui.**

Vanina explose d'un rire strident, qui crispe Lincoln. Il choisit pourtant de l'ignorer.

**\- Et puis, Nathan nous a raconté comment ça se passait quand ils tombaient sur Clarke chez les Griffin, **explique calmement le jeune homme.

**\- C'est-à-dire ?**

**\- C'est-à-dire qu'il avait une attitude qu'il n'avait devant aucune autre fille du district, **continue-t-il.

**\- Moins fanfaron,** intervient Octavia. **Plus… Lui-même. Et c'est ce que je retrouve quand je le vois dans l'arène avec Clarke. Il a ce côté plus renfermé, un peu pudique, mais très aimant, qu'il peut avoir avec moi.**

Lincoln hoche la tête pour appuyer les paroles de sa petite amie, qu'il trouve très justes.

**\- En parlant de l'amour que Bellamy peut avoir pour toi, Octavia, j'ai une dernière petite question,** commence Ireibeiti.

Vu son petit sourire en coin, Lincoln sent que sa requête va être particulièrement délicate.

**\- Si jamais ton frère devait choisir entre sauver Clarke et te sauver toi, qui est-ce que tu penses qu'il choisirait ?**

Lincoln grimace intérieurement. Cette question est à double tranchant. Soit ils écornent l'image de grand frère protecteur, prêt à se sacrifier et à affronter les Jeux pour le bonheur de sa sœur, soient ils risquent de balayer l'histoire du petite couple doré du Capitole. Aucune de ces deux alternatives ne lui parait la bonne. Mais Octavia le prend de court et répond avant même qu'il n'ait le temps d'ouvrir la bouche.

**\- Il trouverait une solution pour nous sauver toutes les deux,** assure-t-elle tranquillement, apportant ainsi la meilleure réponse possible.

* * *

Depuis qu'elle a quitté Bellamy, Clarke retient ses larmes. Elle ne doit pas craquer. Elle ne doit pas montrer au public qu'elle se sent perdue sans lui. Alors elle s'agrippe à sa petite balise, en continuant d'avancer en suivant la direction que l'appareil lui indique. C'est actuellement son seul point de repère.

Maintenant, elle est seule. Elle va devoir se débrouiller en solitaire. Il n'est plus possible d'avoir d'allié. La jeune fille passe en revue les tributs qui restent en course : Gustus et Lexa du district un, Indra du district deux, Costia du district cinq, Echo du district six, Bellamy et elle. De toute façon, son seul allié potentiel dans cette arène était Bellamy. Il aurait été hors de question de faire équipe avec Lexa ou Echo.

Dans sa main droite, sa balise émet un petit bip strident. Elle jette un coup d'œil à l'écran, où il n'y a plus de flèche matérialisée. Elle doit être arrivée au point de l'arène où l'équipe d'organisation des Jeux voulait l'emmener. Clarke regarde autour d'elle et reconnaît l'endroit où elle a tué Artigas, le Carrière du deux, par accident.

Elle frissonne en resserrant le col de sa veste molletonnée autour de son cou. Il fait toujours aussi froid dans cette arène. Peut-être encore plus que quand ils y sont entrés. Mais désormais, il n'y aura plus personne avec elle pour l'aider à se réchauffer. La jeune blonde commence à analyser les alentours, pour essayer de trouver des plantes comestibles, quand l'hymne des Jeux est joué.

**\- Quoi, encore ?,** murmure-t-elle, passablement agacée.

La voix de Claudius Templesmith, devenue si désagréable à ses oreilles, résonne.

**\- Chers tributs, vous êtes maintenant tous arrivés au point indiqué par votre balise. Vous êtes libres d'aller où vous le souhaitez. ****Mais désormais ****et jusqu'à nouvel ordre, c'est chacun pour soi. Si l'un d'entre vous rencontre l'un de ses concurrents, il n'y aura pas d'alliance possible entre vous. Soit vous passez votre chemin, soit vous le tuez.**

Clarke grimace, en priant de toutes ses forces pour ne pas tomber sur Bellamy.

**\- Et puisse le sort vous être favorable,** conclut Claudius Templesmith sur son habituel ton guilleret.

La jeune fille pousse un souffle et regarde sa montre. Il est déjà 16h. Elle sait que le jour va bientôt tomber. Elle doit se dépêcher pour trouver de quoi manger, ainsi qu'un endroit où dormir. Avec sa longue marche à travers l'arène, les baies et les biscottes avalées le matin même avec Bellamy lui paraissent bien lointaines.

Tout comme le baiser échangé avec lui.

* * *

Au milieu de la salle de commandement des Hunger Games, Cage Wallace se délecte en voyant les membres de l'équipe d'organisation désactiver les balises des sept tributs encore en jeu.

**\- Tout est coupé ?,** demande-t-il à ses assistants.

**\- Tout est coupé,** lui répond l'un de ceux installés au premier rang.

**\- Nous allons voir comment ils se débrouillent maintenant,** lance-t-il avec un sourire sadique, provoquant les rires des organisateurs.

Cage sait que cette nouvelle règle peut être à double tranchant. Évidemment, elle relance totalement l'intérêt des Jeux, en rebattant complétement les cartes. C'est comme si une nouvelle partie se mettait en route, une nouvelle édition des Hunger Games commençait. Et avec elle, de nombreuses questions pour le peuple du Capitole. La principale étant : comment vont s'en sortir Clarke et Bellamy, le petit couple doré ?

Il sait que les spectateurs sont partagés. Certains le détestent d'avoir séparé leur duo fétiche. D'autres le voient comme un héros, capable de tous les revirements de situation possibles. Mais une chose est sûre : ils s'emballent, ils n'en peuvent plus de toutes ces interrogations et de ces doutes. Surtout, ils sont captivés par cette 53e édition des Hunger Games. Et tout cela, c'est grâce à lui.

Quant à savoir si Clarke et Bellamy se retrouveront, Cage n'en sait rien. Il n'a pas encore pris sa décision. Alors, même pour lui, le suspense demeure entier.

* * *

Bellamy est d'une humeur massacrante. Les Juges et l'équipe d'organisation du Capitole ont pris un malin plaisir à le renvoyer vers l'ombilic glaciaire où il avait passé une nuit avec Clarke, Charlotte et Maya. Mais dans son esprit, cet endroit reste surtout comme celui où la tribut du onze n'a pas hésité à les trahir, en tuant sa première alliée.

Ces rochers lui rappellent trop de mauvais souvenirs. Le jeune homme ne veut pas rester là. Alors, quand Claudius Templesmith leur annonce qu'ils sont libres de bouger dans l'arène, il se hâte de quitter l'ombilic. Il reste toutefois prudent. Connaissant le côté sadique de l'équipe d'organisation, le tribut sait que Gustus pourrait très bien se trouver à quelques mètres seulement de lui.

Ses lunettes sur le nez, Bellamy se rend compte que la température a encore baissé par rapport à leur entrée dans l'arène. Entre le froid et son estomac qui commence déjà à gronder, il se dit qu'il faut qu'il agisse vite. Silencieusement, le jeune homme ratisse donc les alentours à la recherche de quelque chose à manger. La nuit commence déjà à tomber. Il n'a donc pas le temps de chasser un petit animal et de le faire cuire. Le chasseur va devoir se contenter de la cueillette. Malheureusement, il ne trouve rien de plus que quelques racines.

C'est donc dépité qu'il grimpe dans un arbre, s'installant sur une branche, dos contre le gros tronc du chêne. Au-dessus de lui, le ciel est noir. Comme lors de ses premiers jours dans l'arène, le tribut enroule une bonne partie de son corps dans sa couverture de survie et utilise sa corde pour s'accrocher et éviter une chute dans son sommeil – si tant est qu'il arrive à trouver le sommeil.

Quand l'hymne des Hunger Games résonne autour de lui, Bellamy ne se fait pas trop de soucis. Aucun coup de canon n'a été tiré au cours de le la journée. Personne n'est donc mort. Clarke est toujours en vie. Le logo du Capitole s'affiche rapidement dans le ciel, avant de disparaître aussi tôt. Bilan vide. Ça ne fait pas de mal, de temps en temps

Sans grande conviction, le jeune homme fouille dans son sac à dos et met la main sur le sachet de viande séchée qu'il avait ramassé dans le Bain de sang. Il voulait les garder pour plus tard, mais il est trop affamé. Depuis le repas envoyé par Marcus et les quelques restes de viande froide, il y a trois jours, il n'a rien mangé de plus consistant que des baies, des carottes, du sapin et des biscottes. Quand il passe la main sur son visage, il sent que ses joues se sont creusées. Et maintenant qu'il est seul, il a beaucoup plus de temps pour penser à la faim qui le tiraille.

Bellamy avale donc quelques lanières de viande séchée – en se retenant de ne pas engloutir tout le contenu du sachet – qu'il accompagne des racines ramassées plus tôt. Ce n'est pas un festin, mais c'est mieux que rien. Qu'est-ce qu'il aimerait manger l'un des petits déjeuners qu'on leur servait dans le train entre le douze ou le Capitole. Ou les diners qu'ils avaient dans leur appartement du douzième étage. Ou même les repas à la cantine du centre d'entraînement…

Perdu dans ses pensées sur la nourriture, le jeune homme est surpris quand un coup de canon le ramène violemment à la réalité. Il se redresse immédiatement. Quelqu'un vient de mourir dans l'arène. Le bilan quotidien est déjà passé. Il va donc devoir attendre jusqu'à demain soir pour connaître l'identité du tribut tué. Bellamy déglutit. Et si c'était Clarke ?

* * *

_Alors alors… Si vous avez des reproches concernant cette fin de chapitre, merci de les adresser à __**Kahoko. S**__ qui m'a soufflé cette idée il y a déjà quelques temps, en me disant, je cite :_ « Je pense que ce serait bien de ne pas savoir ce que l'autre fait (…) On aurait grave du suspens ! Et grave la haine contre toi aussi, si il y avait un coup de canon. »_ ahah. Du coup, rendez-vous au prochain chapitre pour savoir si c'est Clarke ou quelqu'un d'autre qui a été tué… Sinon, qu'avez-vous pensé de l'interview Linctavia ? Et du petit passage sur Cage ? Let me know !_

_Un grand merci aux reviewers guest : __**Maria**__ (merci beaucoup, tu es vraiment adorable ! J'ai plusieurs romans commencés puis abandonnés, parce que je les trouvais trop mauvais… Mais peut-être que ça viendra.), __**Caro**__ (ma petite boulette ahahah. Non, promis, j'arrête de me moquer de toi. Mais boulette quoi :p), __**Cherry Boum**__ (réponse à la fin, je ne veux pas te spoiler…), __**lila**__ (sorryyy pour ton cœur !), __**katniss**__ et __**Emilie**__ (je suis contente que tu aimes Keenan héhé)._

_J'ai eu un peu moins de retours sur le dernier chapitre, j'espère que vous allez vous rattraper sur celui-là :) C'est super important pour les auteurs d'avoir des avis sur leur travail. Vous n'imaginez pas à quel point c'est motivant._

_On se retrouve la semaine prochaine pour un nouveau chapitre, qui commencera avec une Abby Griffin en colère… _

_À lundi, gros bisous :)_

_Estelle_


	26. Chapitre 26 : Se souvenir

_Bonjour les chatons, j'espère que tout va bien pour vous et que vous profitez de vos vacances._

_Je suis très contente que vous ayez aimé le passage sur Lincoln et Octavia, j'aime beaucoup ces deux personnages. Dans l'arène, visiblement, la nouvelle règle et la séparation n'est pas du goût de tout le monde… Mais j'espère que vous continuerez à suivre cette histoire malgré tout !_

_Bonne lecture :)_

* * *

**Chapitre 26 : Se souvenir **

_« Je ne trouve pas de sens à ma quête »_

**\- Je vous assure qu'on va régler ce problème madame la maire,** assure Julius, le responsable de la diffusion des Hunger Games dans le district douze.

Face à lui, Abby bouillonne. Comme d'habitude, elle était installée devant l'écran géant, avec l'ensemble des habitants du district, pour suivre les Jeux. Les caméras étaient, à ce moment-là, tournées vers Clarke, actuellement en pleine cueillette. Avec effroi, Abby a vu Echo, la tribut du six, s'approcher silencieusement de sa fille. Et là, plus rien. L'écran était devenu noir.

Un simple problème technique, lui a assuré Julius. Mais en attendant, et depuis plus d'une demie heure, impossible pour la maire de savoir ce qu'il advient de Clarke. L'oreillette que porte le responsable émet un grésillement et Abby perçoit quelque chose d'inaudible, une voix. Julius se mord la lèvre.

**\- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?,** interroge la maire, fébrile.

**\- Il y a eu un mort dans l'arène, il faut qu'on rétablisse ça au plus vite, **explique le responsable en retournant aussitôt vers le grand écran, où son équipe technique s'active.

Abby se sent défaillir. Un mort. Peut-être sa fille. Jake doit la voir blêmir, car il s'approche très vite d'elle et lui saisit la main. Autour d'eux, la nuit commence à tomber et la foule s'impatiente. Les habitants n'ont pas le droit de quitter la Grand-Place, mais ils commencent à s'agacer à force de faire face à un écran noir.

**\- Ça va aller Abby, ils vont arranger ça,** murmure Jake.

**\- Mais il y a un mort…**

**\- Rien ne te dit que c'est Clarke, **lui dit son mari d'une voix paisible.

Le ton calme employé par Jake rassure un peu la maire. Comme toujours. Sans oublier son stress, Abby s'applique donc à répondre aux interrogations des habitants du douze, qui veulent savoir ce qu'il se passe. Au bout d'un moment, Julius revient finalement vers la mère de Clarke.

**\- Nos techniciens ont réussi à arranger le problème,** indique le responsable. **En revanche, nous avons loupé presque une heure de diffusion, alors vous allez devoir tout regarder en différé. Nous rattraperons ce retard pendant la pause de cette nuit. Ça vous convient ?**

Abby hoche la tête.

**\- Bon visionnage madame la maire,** lance Julius en lui serrant la main, avant de retourner vers le poste technique.

La maire reprend donc place aux côtés de son mari, au moment où le grand écran s'allume à nouveau. La diffusion reprend exactement où elle s'était arrêtée avant la panne. Clarke en pleine cueillette. Echo en embuscade, couteau en main. Et soudain, sans prévenir, cette dernière se jette sur la fille d'Abby, qui tombe dans la boue, sur le dos. La tribut du six s'apprête à planter la lame de son couteau dans la poitrine de Clarke. Mais la blonde réagit bien, en lui expédiant tant bien que mal un coup de pied, avant de rouler un peu plus loin sur le sol.

**\- Salope !,** hurle Echo en sautant à nouveau sur Clarke.

Le poing droit de la tribut du six heurte violemment le visage de la jeune médecin, qui pousse un cri de douleur. Son nez se met à saigner, mais elle ne semble pas s'en soucier outre mesure, car elle donne un nouveau coup de pied à Echo, touchant cette fois son estomac de plein fouet. Le souffle coupé, la longiligne brune lâche le couteau qu'elle tenait de la main gauche et recule un peu, tombant presque au sol. Clarke en profite pour ramasser son épée, qu'elle tend vers son adversaire. Sur la Grand-Place du douze, Abby a porté ses deux mains devant sa bouche et ose à peine regarder l'écran.

**\- C'est marrant, tu n'es pas aussi niaise et faible que ce que je pensais,** balance Echo avec un regard mauvais, accroupie et le souffle toujours court.

Clarke ne répond rien, se contentant de la dévisager, son arme toujours bien en main.

**\- Alors quoi ? Tu jouais la petite chose fragile pour t'attirer les faveurs de Bellamy ?,** rugit tant bien que mal la tribut du six, sa main droite sur son estomac, l'autre cherchant à tâtons son couteau autour d'elle. **Pour lui faire pitié ? Pour qu'il veuille te protéger ?**

Abby voit bien que sa fille commence à bouillir de rage. Mais la blonde demeure silencieuse, dents serrées, mâchoire contractée, tandis que l'autre continue de la provoquer.

**\- Mais franchement, vous deux, personne n'y croit…,** crache la grande brune. **Sérieusement… Tu t'es regardée ? Tu as vu Bellamy ? Il pourrait se taper n'importe qui dans tout Panem… Au Capitole… Alors pourquoi s'emmerder avec une petite conne comme toi ?**

Cette remarque semble être la goutte d'eau qui fait déborder le vase. Le nez et les joues couvertes de sang, Clarke se jette sur Echo. D'un coup sec, l'épée de la jeune médecin transperce la gorge de la tribut du six. Tout se passe tellement vite que le regard goguenard d'Echo reste un moment sur son visage, avant de passer à la surprise. Son corps long et fin chute sur le sol, alors qu'elle suffoque en crachant du sang.

**\- Mon dieu,** lâche Abby devant le grand écran, alors que ses bras tombent le long de son corps, sous le choc.

Elle sent la main rassurante de Jake se poser sur ses doigts tremblants.

**\- Abby, cette fille va mourir. Clarke est tirée de l'affaire pour le moment.**

**\- Je sais…**

Mais il y a autre chose. La maire en prend conscience en voyant sa fille debout devant le corps d'Echo, qui s'agite de tremblements dans ses derniers instants de vie.

**\- Dis-moi ce qui te tracasse,** chuchote son mari, sur un ton presque suppliant.

**\- Je… J'ai peur de ne pas la reconnaitre quand elle rentrera,** murmure Abby, presque honteuse de penser cela.

Elle se mordille la lèvre inférieure.

**\- Si elle rentre,** s'auto-corrige-t-elle aussi vite.

**\- Abby… Tu as entendu ce que lui a dit Bellamy l'autre jour. Il y a une différence entre qui elle est pour survivre dans cette arène et qui elle est vraiment, au fond d'elle. Clarke reste ta fille. Elle aura changé, mais ce sera toujours ta fille.**

Abby lève la tête et plante son regard dans celui de Jake. Il ne doute jamais. Il a la foi. Il a confiance. Elle ne sait pas comment il fait. Mais ça lui fait extrêmement de bien de l'avoir à ses côtés.

Quand le coup de canon résonne, annonçant finalement la mort d'Echo, la mère de Clarke se tourne à nouveau vers l'écran. La caméra s'est maintenant concentrée sur la réaction de Bellamy. Son regard est effrayé, paniqué.

**\- Merde, merde, merde…,** grogne-t-il, sans se soucier d'être discret.

Le jeune homme doit imaginer tous les scénarios.

**\- Il va passer une sale nuit et une sale journée jusqu'au bilan quotidien,** souffle Jake.

Abby acquiesce. Elle apprécie beaucoup ce garçon. Courageux, responsable, travailleur et prêt à tout pour sa petite sœur. C'est pour cela qu'elle a accepté de l'aider, alors qu'il était plus jeune. C'est aussi pour cela qu'elle a accueilli Octavia au centre médical, sans l'ombre d'une hésitation. Car elle sait que si c'est Bellamy a élevé Octavia, cette petite ne peut qu'être une fille bien.

Elle s'est bien rendu compte que le jeune homme ne laissait pas sa fille indifférente. Elle a bien remarqué que quand Bellamy venait leur vendre des fruits et de la viande, Clarke se pressait pour aller ouvrir. Elle a bien vu les sourires, entendu les rires, les petites phrases. Et dans un contexte normal, elle aurait apprécié que sa fille unique se rapproche d'un garçon comme Bellamy – bien qu'il soit issu de la Veine et non pas d'une bonne famille de la Ville, comme Finn Collins par exemple.

Pourtant, aujourd'hui, elle espère juste que toute cette histoire ne va pas altérer le jugement de Clarke. Et que sa fille reviendra en vie.

* * *

Au cœur de la forêt, au bord d'un petit ruisseau, Clarke tente désespérément de se nettoyer le visage. Avec les températures qui baissent, l'eau ressemble de plus en plus à de la glace et elle doit presque la faire fondre entre ses mains pour avoir de quoi ôter le sang qui recouvre ses joues. La jeune fille a l'impression que son nez est cassé, mais elle ne peut pas en être 100% sûre et n'a aucun moyen de se soigner. La seule chose qu'elle peut faire, à l'heure actuelle, c'est appliquer un vague mélange de feuilles et d'algues sur ses narines douloureuses. La fraicheur du remède apaise quelque peu la douleur, mais elle sait que ce n'est pas suffisant.

Pour l'heure, il faut qu'elle dorme. Cette journée lui a paru interminable et l'a épuisée. Elle est passée par toutes les émotions et a l'impression que sa tête va exploser. La blonde monte donc dans un arbre, le plus haut possible, et s'y installe tant bien que mal. Elle n'a plus le courage de se chercher de quoi se sustenter, après tout ce qu'il s'est passé, d'autant qu'il fait déjà nuit noire. Elle décide donc de manger les noix qui sont dans le sac à dos qu'elle a récupéré lors du Bain de sang. La jeune fille avale rapidement le contenu du petit paquet et en apprécie le goût – elle a toujours aimé les noix – mais elle sent bien que ça ne l'empêchera pas d'avoir faim cette nuit.

Pour autant, son esprit et ses pensées sont ailleurs. Les images de son combat avec Echo passent et repassent en boucle dans sa tête. Clarke n'en revient toujours pas de ce qu'elle a fait depuis qu'elle est entrée dans cette arène. Elle a l'impression de ne plus être elle-même. La jeune médecin tente de se concentrer sur les paroles de Bellamy, qui lui assurait qu'elle était obligée de passer par là et que ses parents ne lui en tiendraient pas rigueur.

Pourtant, Clarke se revoit en train de dire adieu à sa mère, dans l'un des salons de l'Hôtel de ville. Elle entend encore distinctement ses derniers mots : « Trouve un sens à ta quête et n'oublie pas qui tu es. » Et à ce moment précis, au milieu de la fatigue et des blessures, dans son désespoir et sa solitude, elle ne trouve plus aucun sens à sa quête, aucune justification à ses meurtres. Et elle ne sait plus qui elle est vraiment. La jeune fille lève vers le ciel ses yeux qui commencent à se charger de larmes. Elle a l'impression de sombrer dans la folie.

**\- Désolée Maman,** souffle doucement la fille d'Abby. **Mais je ne suis pas bien dans ma tête… Et je ne trouve pas de sens à ma quête…**

Des mots lâchés au vent. Mais Clarke sait que sa mère les entendra. Le Capitole se fera un plaisir de diffuser ces images. Plusieurs fois s'il le faut, pour se délecter au maximum de son malheur et de ses instants de faiblesse. La blonde tombe finalement dans un sommeil agité, peuplé par le visage ensanglanté d'Echo, par la lance plantée dans la poitrine d'Artigas, par le regard surpris du garçon du neuf ou encore par les yeux révulsés d'Anya…

Pourtant, au milieu de toute cette horreur, quelques mots parviennent jusqu'à Clarke. Flous, vagues, dans le brouillard. Un peu comme dans un souvenir lointain, en somme. « Je t'aurais dit que ce n'était pas complétement de la comédie. » Elle reconnait la voix de Bellamy. Et dans son sommeil, elle parvient à se battre contre le souvenir de ses meurtres, pour se concentrer uniquement sur les paroles de son allié.

La jeune fille se réveille en sursaut. Autour d'elle, il fait déjà jour. Et elle se rappelle. La dernière nuit avant d'entrer dans l'arène. Elle se revoit, allongée dans les bras de Bellamy, alors qu'elle s'endormait. La tribut se souvient de cette légère pression sur son front, tandis qu'il y déposait délicatement un baiser. Et ces derniers mots. Elle ne les avait pas vraiment entendus. Mais son cerveau les avait enregistrés. Ce n'était pas de la comédie.

**\- Bellamy…,** murmure-t-elle.

Ce souvenir lui fait du bien. Elle arrive même à esquisser un petit sourire. Elle se sent comme habitée d'un nouveau souffle. Son coup de déprime de la veille est derrière elle. Il est hors de question que ce soit quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle ou Bellamy qui gagne ces 53e Hunger Games.

Sa mère peut être contente. Clarke a trouvé un sens à sa quête.

* * *

Au réveil, Bellamy est songeur. Il a peu dormi, angoissé à l'idée que Clarke ait pu se faire tuer par quelqu'un la veille. Alors qu'il grignote quelques lanières de viande séchée, il repense au poème de Pandora Shepherd, que Keenan l'avait forcé à lire lors de leur préparation aux interviews.

\- **Ce temps qui passe, tous ces mots qu'on ne dit pas…,** lâche le jeune homme dans un souffle, récitant les quelques vers dont il se souvient encore. ** À quoi il sert, cet amour qui est en nous ? À qui on le donne ?**

Il s'apprête à continuer, mais secoue la tête et se tait. Qu'est-ce que ça va lui apporter, de se souvenir de ces moments ? À part des regrets et de la déception, il ne voit pas trop. Et il va surtout avoir l'air d'un fou furieux un peu niais, qui récite de la poésie tout seul. Il rassemble donc ses affaires dans son sac à dos et descend de son perchoir, sa lance à la main. Pourtant, alors qu'il marche, de nouveaux extraits du poème lui reviennent à l'esprit. Et instinctivement, sans qu'il ne s'en rende vraiment compte, les mots sortent de sa bouche.

**\- À quoi elle sert, cette vie qu'on vit malgré tout ? À qui on la donne ? Pourquoi se battre jusqu'au bout, si c'est pour personne ?**

**\- Alors Blake, on aime la poésie à l'eau de rose ?,** lance une sorte d'aboiement moqueur sur sa gauche.

Immédiatement, Bellamy se retourne en direction de l'origine de cette voix, qu'il commence à reconnaître. Gustus. Une épée dans chaque main, le tribut a l'air en forme. Il ne semble pas avoir perdu de poids ou de masse musculaire. Il doit recevoir beaucoup de nourriture des sponsors.

**\- Visiblement, tu dois aimer aussi ce genre de poème, si tu connais le texte…,** lâche le frère d'Octavia, en tentant d'avoir l'air détendu.

Sans se départir de son habituel sourire carnassier, le colosse du district un s'avance vers lui, jouant avec ses deux armes. Avant que Bellamy n'ait même le temps de réagir, il sent un violent coup de lame s'abattre dans chacune de ses cuisses. La douleur lui met immédiatement les larmes aux yeux. Une poussée d'adrénaline lui donne la force de serrer les dents et de repousser Gustus, en lui assénant au passage un coup de lance sur la main droite. Surpris, le colosse en lâche l'une de ses épées.

**\- Mais c'est qu'il résiste le poète !,** crache ce dernier, qui ne s'attendait visiblement pas à une quelconque riposte.

Le Carrière lance son autre épée par terre et se jette sur Bellamy. Ce dernier se débat, mais Gustus enserre son cou de ses deux larges mains. Rapidement, le tribut a l'impression que l'air commence à lui manquer. Il tente de se débattre, mais le colosse du un le balance contre un arbre. Un énorme craquement retentit. Bellamy pense d'abord qu'une partie de ses os vient de se briser, mais une masse tombe à sa droite. Surpris, Gustus le lâche, laissant le jeune homme chuter lui aussi sur le sol.

Bellamy comprend rapidement ce qu'il se passe, en voyant le corps groggy de Costia, la tribut féminine du district cinq, étendu sur le sol, une grosse branche entre les jambes. Elle était cachée dans les hauteurs de l'arbre contre lequel Gustus l'a jeté. Mais la branche qui la portait devait être fragilisée et n'aura pas supporté le choc provoqué par le Carrière, l'entraînant un peu plus bas. Le colosse contemple la jeune fille avec un regard mauvais.

**\- Toi, petite, tu as eu tort de m'interrompre à un moment pareil,** grogne-t-il avec rage.

Il ramasse son épée et s'approche de la tribut terrifiée. Malgré la douleur qui lui transperce les deux cuisses, Bellamy trouve la force de se mettre debout. Et tandis que Gustus s'applique à taillader le corps de Costia, qui pousse d'atroces hurlements de souffrance, le jeune brun s'enfuit, le plus rapidement que lui permettent ses jambes blessées. Derrière lui, les cris continuent de résonner, jusqu'à ce qu'un silence de quelques secondes s'impose, très vite suivi par un coup de canon.

Bellamy entend le colosse du district un pousser un rugissement de colère, alors qu'il se rend compte que son adversaire s'est fait la malle. Mais vu l'état de ses cuisses, dont s'échappe une grande quantité de sang, le frère d'Octavia sait que ce n'est qu'une question de secondes avant que Gustus ne le rattrape. Déjà, il perçoit les pas pressés du Carrière et les branches qui se cassent sur son passage. Et des aboiements.

Des aboiements ?

**\- Oh putain !,** hurle Gustus dans son dos.

Le tribut du douze ose jeter un coup d'œil derrière lui. Il constate que des bêtes sauvages semblables à celles qui avaient tué Zoran – des sortes d'énormes chiens dépourvus de poils - se sont mises sur le chemin du Carrière, l'obligeant à s'arrêter dans sa poursuite. Alors que Gustus est aux prises avec les animaux, Bellamy en profite pour s'éloigner le plus possible de lui.

Il parcourt une grande distance à travers la forêt, sans s'arrêter, effrayé par la perspective de tomber à nouveau sur la Carrière ou sur un autre adversaire. Dans l'état actuel des choses, il ne serait pas capable d'affronter qui que ce soit. Finalement et par chance – peut-être un peu provoquée ? – il retombe sur « sa » cascade au sapin bleu. Il se laisse tomber dans le petit cours d'eau froide et y nettoie tant bien que mal ses plaies, en reprenant son souffle.

**\- Merci,** murmure-t-il finalement en levant un regard vers le ciel.

Il ne sait pas vraiment qui il remercie. Sa bonne étoile, un quelconque dieu ou, plus probablement, Cage Wallace. Mais en tout cas, il est reconnaissant et bien conscient de sa chance. Malgré ses graves blessures aux cuisses, il l'a échappé belle. Il est toujours en vie.

Et il espère vivement qu'il en va de même pour Clarke.

* * *

_Le rythme s'accélère pas mal dans ce chapitre, avec des confrontations pour Clarke et pour Bellamy et deux nouveaux morts dans l'arène. J'espère que ça vous a plu. Je pense que le petit coup de folie de Clarke était nécessaire, ça me paraît impossible qu'elle affronte tout ça sans craquer (au passage, les phrases qu'elle lance à destination de sa mère sont directement inspirées de la chanson « Maman », de Louane Emera (ne me jugez pas ahah), que je trouve vraiment très belle). Et je sais que beaucoup d'entre vous étaient déçus que Clarke n'entende pas la petite phrase de Bellamy avant de rentrer dans l'arène, mais tout était prévu ;) Sinon, qu'avez-vous pensé des doutes d'Abby et de la réaction de Jake ? Du début de combat Bellamy/Gustus ?_

_Comme à chaque chapitre, je veux remercier les gens qui prennent le temps de reviewer en guest : __**katniss**__ (désolée pour le stress !), __**BC**__ (tu es un(e ?) des rares qui apprécie la séparation ! Merci en tout cas :)), __**lila**__ et __**Caro**__ (ahah, désolée !)._

_Je vais essayer de vous poster le prochain chapitre lundi, mais je ne promets rien, car je bosse six jours cette semaine, jusqu'à minuit à chaque fois, et qu'en plus, j'héberge une copine pour quelques jours… Donc ne vous étonnez pas si ça n'arrive que mardi ou mercredi :)_

_D'ici là, n'oubliez pas de me laisser votre avis :) Passez une belle semaine, des bisous !_

_Estelle_


	27. Chapitre 27 : Prise d'initiative

_Hello les chatons ! Comment allez-vous ?_

_Vous avez visiblement apprécié les confrontations entre Clarke et Echo d'un côté et Bellamy et Gustus de l'autre. Par contre, attention, il n'y a pas eu de coup de canon pour Gustus, il n'est donc pas mort. _

_J'ai un peu galéré à écrire ce nouveau chapitre, parce que je manquais de temps (cette semaine de travail m'a tuée…), mais j'espère que ça vous plaira quand même ! Et désolée s'il subsiste des fautes, n'hésitez pas à me les signaler si c'est le cas. Bonne lecture :)_

* * *

**Chapitre 27 : Prise d'initiative **

_« __Qu'est-ce que ferait Bellamy ? __» _

**\- Il espère vraiment se soigner avec de l'eau ?, **grince Murphy.

**\- Il nettoie grossièrement les plaies,** rétorque Octavia. **Il n'a pas de remède, ni de connaissances médicales, c'est le mieux à faire pour l'instant.**

**\- Mais ce n'est pas ça qui va le guérir,** continue John en soupirant.

**\- Il doit faire avec les moyens du bord,** réplique à son tour Nathan.** Avec un peu de chance, il va bientôt recevoir un cadeau de sponsors pour se soigner.**

**\- Ouais, bah Marcus Kane ferait bien de s'activer…**

Depuis une dizaine de minutes, les caméras sont concentrées sur Bellamy, qui tente d'arrêter les saignements sur ses cuisses. Après avoir enlevé, avec de l'eau, les brindilles et autres feuilles qui s'étaient glissées dans ses plaies, il entreprend maintenant de bander ses jambes avec ce qu'il lui reste des serviettes reçues quelques jours plus tôt, avec le panier repas. Le jeune homme n'a pas l'air convaincu, mais il semble se contenter de cela pour le moment.

**\- Tu vois John, il s'en est sorti,** lui glisse doucement Raven.

**\- ****Pour l'instant. Tu es toujours trop optimiste, Raven.**

**\- Et toi, toujours trop négatif, mais je me suis fait une raison.**

Murphy lève les yeux au ciel, mais ne dit rien. D'autant que la caméra change de cible, pour se diriger vers Gustus. Le colosse a – malheureusement - réussi à se débarrasser des bêtes sauvages et à fuir loin d'elles.

**\- Dommage, ça aurait fait un adversaire en moins pour Bell'…,** souffle Monty.

Tout le petit groupe hoche la tête. Dans l'arène, c'est l'heure du point du jour. L'écran se divise alors en plusieurs parties, pour suivre les réactions de chaque tribut encore en course. La mort de Costia est annoncée, suivie par la mort d'Echo, tuée la veille par Clarke.

Cette dernière, comme Bellamy, semblent soulagés d'apprendre que leur partenaire de district est encore en vie. La jeune blonde passe une main sur son visage, visiblement exténuée, et tâte son nez, toujours cassé. Bellamy, quant à lui, affiche un petit sourire apaisé, qui se transforme en grimace de douleur alors qu'il se met debout pour rentrer dans sa petite grotte.

C'est le moment que choisit Marcus Kane pour leur envoyer, chacun de leurs côtés, des petits parachutes argentés, porteurs de cadeaux de sponsors. Clarke reçoit une sorte de pommade, apparemment très froide, qu'elle applique immédiatement sur son nez blessé. Bellamy obtient lui un remède dans un petit flacon. Il hésite un moment en examinant son cadeau et, avec la pipette dont est doté le tube, récupère quelques gouttes du soin, qu'il laisse tomber directement sur ses plaies.

**\- Ça, ça risque tout de même d'être plus efficace que de l'eau, **concède Octavia, provoquant quelques sourires dans le petit groupe autour d'elle.

Malgré tout, John reste pessimiste. Si Gustus a réussi à se débarrasser des bêtes sauvages, il n'aura aucun mal à se battre contre Bellamy. D'autant que, si Costia ne les avait pas interrompus dans la journée, il aurait certainement tué le tribut du douze. Lexa, elle aussi, est redoutable. Vicieuse, féroce. D'autant qu'elle reprend des forces, entre le fruit de ses chasses et les nombreux cadeaux qu'elle reçoit de ses sponsors. Indra, elle, ne semble pas du tout déstabilisée par la solitude. Au contraire. Murphy a même le sentiment qu'elle survit de mieux en mieux.

Il ne reste que trois tributs avec les deux du district douze. Trois Carrières. Forcément des chouchous du public du Capitole. Depuis le début des Hunger Games, John a l'impression qu'ils sont inondés de cadeaux de parrains, tandis que Bellamy et Clarke n'ont reçu que quelques médicaments et un panier repas. Le jeune homme ne comprend pas ce traitement de faveur. Et ça l'agace. Le duo du district douze lui paraît tout de même plus méritant.

**\- Hey, John, du calme,** souffle la voix de Raven, à sa droite.

Il n'a rien dit, mais elle a senti qu'il commençait à bouillir. Les doigts de la brune viennent se poser sur ses poings serrés. Il se détend un peu à son contact, malgré l'énervement qui l'habite encore. Heureusement, Raven est là. Elle l'apaise, comme toujours. Si Bellamy venait à perdre les Hunger Games, la jeune fille serait bien la seule chose positive qu'il pourrait ressortir de toute cette histoire.

* * *

Très tôt le matin, Clarke est réveillée par la lumière du jour. Son premier réflexe est de passer sa main sur son nez. Il a bien dégonflé pendant la nuit, mais elle décide d'appliquer encore un peu de la pommade reçue la veille. Sachant très bien que Marcus la regarde, elle lève la tête vers le ciel.

**\- Merci,** lâche-t-elle avec un petit sourire.

Si ce genre de cadeaux pouvait se multiplier, la jeune médecin ne dirait pas non. Ils ne sont plus que cinq dans l'arène. La fin des Hunger Games approche dangereusement. Elle sait qu'à ce moment des Jeux, les cadeaux coûtent de plus en plus cher. Mais Clarke ose espérer qu'il reste assez d'argent au mentor du douze pour leur envoyer encore de l'aide quand ils en auront besoin.

La blonde rassemble ses affaires et descend de l'arbre dans lequel elle était cachée. Comme la veille, elle entreprend de ratisser la forêt. Parmi les quatre adversaires qui sont encore en course, elle sait qu'elle compte trois vrais adversaires. Mais, motivée par son nouvel objectif, elle souhaite vivement tomber sur l'un des tributs de carrière, pour les affronter.

Dans un duel avec un Carrière, un combat à un contre un, la jeune fille sait qu'elle n'est pas la favorite. Loin de là. Mais il viendra forcément un moment où elle rencontrera l'un d'entre eux et où elle devra se battre. Alors autant que ce soit elle qui les prenne par surprise, plutôt que l'inverse. Tout petit avantage est bon à prendre. Malheureusement, Clarke n'a pas les talents de chasseur et de traqueur de Bellamy. Pour le moment, ses recherches sont infructueuses et elle n'a encore débusqué aucun des Carrières.

La jeune médecin sent que la faim commence à lui tirailler le ventre, malgré tous les fruits trouvés sur sa route qu'elle a mangé. Pourtant, elle choisit de ne pas se concentrer là-dessus. Sa motivation à battre Lexa, Gustus ou Indra – pour que Bellamy ou elle-même gagne les Hunger Games - est plus grande que tout.

Arrivée dans un coin de l'arène, il lui semble reconnaître ce qui l'entoure. Ce n'est que quand elle repère un grand sapin bleu que Clarke prend conscience qu'elle est près de la petite grotte cachée par une cascade qui avait servi de cachette à Bellamy et elle-même, avant leur séparation. La blonde fixe un moment le petit cours d'eau, envisageant pendant quelques secondes de s'arrêter un instant dans la grotte, histoire de faire une pause.

Mais Clarke chasse bien vite cette idée de son esprit. Elle doit se concentrer sur son nouvel objectif. Elle doit libérer la voie pour Bellamy et elle, afin qu'un tribut du district douze remporte ces 53e Hunger Games.

* * *

Avec attention, Bellamy examine les larges plaies qui ornent ses cuisses. Les blessures sont en partie cicatrisées, grâce à la solution désinfectante qu'il a reçu de Marcus. Quand il l'avait appliquée sur sa peau, le jeune homme avait constaté qu'elle avait laissé une sorte de voile couvrant, qui a protégé les plaies. Pourtant, il n'ose pas encore se lever pour repartir en exploration dans la forêt. Il n'est pas complétement guéri et il sait que si ses blessures s'ouvrent à nouveau, il risque gros. La veille, le tribu a déjà perdu beaucoup de sang et son corps lui fait sentir, à grand renfort de vertiges et de coups de fatigue.

**\- Putain…,** peste-t-il à voix basse.

Il déteste être faible. Il déteste rester immobile. Il déteste se sentir inutile. Mais il est obligé. Le chasseur applique à nouveau le remède de Marcus sur ses jambes. Puis, précautionneusement, pour ne pas se blesser à nouveau, il s'approche de l'eau qui coule de la cascade, afin de boire un peu. Et comme depuis qu'il est seul dans cette arène, Bellamy cogite beaucoup. C'est donc logiquement qu'il pense à ses proches, restés dans le douze. Instinctivement, il attrape le petit ruban d'Octavia, le pressant entre ses doigts.

**\- Donne-moi de la force, petite sœur,** chuchote-t-il pour lui-même. **Porte moi chance…**

Mais soudain, de l'autre côté du filet d'eau, il entend un bruit. Comme une branche qui craque. Immédiatement, il s'immobilise. À travers la cascade, il distingue une fine silhouette, non loin de lui. Et si… Le jeune homme n'ose pas y croire. Mais il doit savoir. Discrètement, Bellamy se déplace à l'extrémité de la petite chute d'eau, où il a une visibilité sur ce qu'il se passe à l'extérieur.

Et quand il la voit, son cœur rate un battement. Clarke est à dix mètres de lui, aux aguets, sa tête détaillant tout ce qui l'entoure. Elle a un air mécontent sur le visage, probablement énervée contre elle-même à cause du bruit qu'elle vient de faire. Le tribut se mord la lèvre. C'est assez horrible, de la voir si près de lui, sans pouvoir s'approcher d'elle. Car il sait que s'il la croise, il devra passer son chemin ou la tuer. Et Bellamy ne peut pas s'y résoudre. Au contraire, il aimerait la prendre dans ses bras, lui dire qu'ils vont avancer ensemble et s'en sortir à deux. Mais ce n'est malheureusement pas possible. Maudite règle de séparation. Maudits Hunger Games.

**\- On va se revoir,** murmure-t-il pourtant, alors qu'elle s'éloigne de la cascade.

* * *

Agacée, Clarke passe une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux blonds. Elle les sait sales et emmêlés, mais elle s'en moque. Pour l'instant, elle est énervée. Elle a fait chou blanc. Sa journée de traque à travers la forêt a été infructueuse. Pire, la jeune fille a même multiplié les petites maladresses, comme lorsqu'elle a fait craquer une branche d'arbre sur le sol, non loin de la cascade au sapin bleu. Heureusement pour elle, aucun tribut n'était à proximité.

**\- Bon…,** dit-elle à voix basse, pour elle-même, en tentant de rassembler ses esprits. **Dans un cas pareil, qu'est-ce que ferait Bellamy ?**

Qu'est-ce qu'elle aimerait que son partenaire de district soit à ses côtés pour l'aider à partir à la recherche des autres tributs… La blonde sait qu'il arriverait à débusquer l'un des Carrières sans aucun problème. Ensuite, à deux, ils auraient une chance de battre leur adversaire. Malheureusement, ce scénario est inenvisageable. Et c'est notamment cela qui la fait enrager. De colère, elle donne un coup de lance dans le vide.

Tout en réfléchissant, la jeune médecin fait glisser ses doigts le long de son nez. Il a retrouvé un volume normal et elle ne ressent plus aucune douleur. C'est toujours ça de pris. Mais c'est une bien maigre consolation, après sa journée stérile. Clarke a tout tenté. Elle est même retournée près de la Corne d'abondance. Elle était sûre d'y retrouver Gustus, Indra ou Lexa, au milieu de provisions et d'armes. Que nenni. Les trois Carrières encore en course ont probablement dû se répartir tout le matériel au moment de l'annonce de la Règle de séparation et quitter le point de départ des Jeux.

La jeune fille continue de marcher, de plus en plus mécontente, mais elle sent soudain une odeur désagréable lui chatouiller le nez. Une très légère odeur de… de mort ? Elle se rend alors compte de la présence de mouches aux alentours. Des mouches classiques, mais aussi des calliphoridae, des mouches à viande. Très vite, à mesure que Clarke avance, les bestioles grouillent autour d'elle. Cette fois, pas de doute possible. Il y a un cadavre non loin d'elle.

Sa curiosité la pousse à le chercher. La blonde sait que ça ne peut pas être celui d'un tribut : ils sont ramassés par un hovercraft, tout de suite après leur décès. Et si les mouches rappliquent très vite après la mort – voire même parfois avant -, l'odeur, elle, n'arrive qu'au bout de plusieurs semaines. Ce qui est étonnant, étant donné qu'ils ne sont dans cette arène que depuis une dizaine de jours.

La tribut se retrouve alors face au cadavre d'un énorme chien, semblable à ceux qui avaient déchiqueté le pauvre petit Zoran, quelques jours plus tôt. Ou du moins, ce qu'il en reste. L'animal git au milieu d'un petit ruisseau – ce qui explique probablement en partie l'état déjà avancé de décomposition, l'humidité accélérant le processus – et a été visiblement bien amoché. La bête a dû tomber contre plus fort qu'elle. Et impossible pour Clarke de savoir si le tueur du chien était un tribut à tendance carnivore ou un animal encore plus gros.

Mais alors qu'elle veut s'éloigner du cadavre, écœurée, et sans qu'elle ne s'y attende, la jeune fille se retrouve soudain propulsée sur le sol. Elle lâche sa lance, qui glisse dans le petit ruisseau. Son visage atterrit à quelques centimètres seulement de la tête en putréfaction du chien. Pourtant, elle n'a pas le temps de s'en soucier. Une main agrippe violemment ses cheveux pour la tirer en arrière. Et elle sent soudain la lame froide d'une épée se loger contre sa gorge. La blonde sait que si elle fait le moindre mouvement trop brusque, c'est la fin pour elle.

**\- Clarke du district douze…,** murmure une voix doucereuse dans son oreille.

La tribut reconnait alors Lexa. Et elle sait ce qui va suivre. Elle a vu la Carrière à l'œuvre, quand Luna est morte, alors qu'elle-même était cachée avec Zoran. Cette fille aime la torture. Elle ne la tuera pas d'un bon coup d'épée dans la gorge, non. Lexa fera durer le plaisir – son propre plaisir – jusqu'au bout, laissant Clarke souffrir un maximum.

**\- Tu as perdu ton garde du corps ?,** demande la Carrière, d'un ton à la fois moqueur et agressif. **Si tu veux**** mon avis, Gustus va lui faire son affaire…**

Intérieurement, la jeune médecin bouillonne. Mais dans cette position, elle ne peut rien faire. Lexa force Clarke à se tourner vers elle, gardant la lame de son épée appuyée contre la gorge de la blonde.

**\- Hmmm, tu m'as l'air en plutôt bon état,** souffle la brune en la détaillant de haut en bas. **Tu n'as pas trop dû frotter aux autres…**

« Si tu savais… », songe Clarke. Pourtant, elle ne dit rien, se contentant de défier Lexa du regard. Avec adresse et sans lâcher son adversaire, la tribut du district un se saisit d'un couteau, qui était rangé dans l'une de ses bottines. Avec une expression de délectation sur le visage, elle approche sa lame de la tête de Clarke, qui n'ose bouger, de peur de se faire décapiter d'un mouvement d'épée. Pourtant, Lexa se contente – pour le moment ? – de taillader une partie des cheveux de la blonde, qui ne comprend pas.

**\- Je vais tellement t'arranger que même ton petit Bellamy ne te reconnaitra pas,** lâche la Carrière dans un grognement sadique.

Clarke se raidit, alors que le couteau de son adversaire se dirige maintenant vers l'une de ses mains.

**\- Et qu'est-ce que tu penses que ça lui fera, à ton copain, si je t'enlève un à un ces petits doigts ?**

La jeune médecin tente vaguement de se débattre, mais elle sent la lame de l'épée s'enfoncer un peu plus dans sa peau, au niveau de sa gorge. « C'est fini, je vais mourir, torturée par une sadique », se dit-elle. Les pensées bouillonnent dans la tête de la blonde. Elle envisage même, pendant une demi-seconde, de se suicider en se tranchant elle-même la gorge contre l'épée de Lexa, histoire d'accélérer les choses. Mais seulement une demi-seconde. Car un rugissement sonore retentit derrière d'elle.

Sous le coup de la surprise, la tribut du district un la lâche, avant de prendre la fuite aussi vite. Clarke retombe sur le sol, encore une fois nez à nez avec le cadavre du chien. Cadavre qu'elle voit aussitôt bouger et même quitter le sol. La jeune fille relève la tête et, avec effroi, constate qu'une espèce d'énorme gorille est en train de faire son repas à partir du corps de l'animal. Elle a visiblement trouvé le responsable de la mort du chien. Un responsable qui ne semble nullement dérangé par l'état de décomposition de son diner.

Clarke roule sur le côté, tend le bras pour récupérer sa lance dans l'eau du ruisseau et rampe à toute vitesse, en tachant de faire le moins de bruit possible. Elle profite que le gorille soit concentré sur le chien et ne veut pas attirer son attention en agitant de la viande fraiche – à savoir, elle-même – sous le nez du prédateur. Une fois qu'elle a l'impression d'être hors de sa vue, elle se redresse et se met debout.

La jeune fille court alors, comme elle n'a jamais couru, afin de s'éloigner au maximum de ce gorille, mais aussi de Lexa. Autour d'elle, il fait déjà très sombre. Elle se prend les pieds dans des racines, trébuche, mais reste debout. Elle doit survivre. Pour elle, mais aussi pour Bellamy.

* * *

**\- Passez une bonne nuit monsieur le Haut-Juge, au plaisir de vous revoir,** glisse Keenan d'une voix mielleuse.

Quand la jeune femme sort du bureau de Cage Wallace, un large sourire s'étale sur son visage. Elle est très satisfaite d'elle-même. Il faut dire qu'elle est toujours satisfaite d'elle-même. Mais c'est encore plus vrai aujourd'hui. La fantasque hôtesse ajuste le chapeau bleu roi posé sur ses cheveux dorés et appelle l'ascenseur de l'imposant immeuble où est installé le quartier général des Hunger Games.

Quand les portes s'ouvrent, elle entre prestement dans l'habitacle et appuie plusieurs fois sur le bouton 0, tout en sachant que cela ne fera pas descendre l'appareil plus vite. Quand elle arrive finalement à bon port, elle se hâte de sortir de l'ascenseur et décide de faire une petite halte par le large bar installé au milieu de salon principal.

**\- Qu'est-ce que ce sera pour vous mademoiselle Mykulak ?,** lui demande aussi tôt le jeune homme, accoudé derrière le comptoir.

Le pauvre garçon semble heureux qu'elle le sorte de son ennui. À cette heure-ci, il n'y a plus grand monde au quartier général.

**\- Un negroni, s'il-vous-plaît.**

Le serveur s'active pour lui préparer son cocktail et lui tend un verre plein d'un mélange orangé. Keenan le remercie et s'éloigne rapidement du bar, pour partir à la recherche de Marcus. Comme d'habitude, elle le trouve dans le petit salon où il passe ses journées. Elle lève les yeux au ciel. L'équipe des Jeux aurait dû renommer cette pièce le « Salon Marcus Kane ». Comme depuis que ses propres tributs sont éliminés, Chaff est également présent dans la salle, mais sa présence n'agace même pas l'hôtesse. Elle est trop heureuse pour ça.

**\- C'est de l'alcool que vous avez là ?,** lui demande Marcus, visiblement un peu surpris, quand elle prend place dans un fauteuil en face de lui.

**\- Oui oui oui, absolument, radicalement. Pourquoi, je n'y ai pas le droit ?**

**\- Si, si…,** répond maladroitement le mentor. **C'est juste que ça m'étonne de vous voir boire du gin. Vous m'avez plutôt habitué à de l'eau gazeuse avec une rondelle de citron…**

**\- Oui, mais ce soir, j'avais quelque chose à fêter, **affirme la jeune femme avec un sourire fier.

Kane la regarde sans comprendre.

**\- Quelque chose à fêter ?,** répète-t-il. **D'accord, Clarke semble tirée d'affaire pour cette nuit, mais tout de même…**

**\- Ce n'est pas ça ! Disons que ce soir, j'ai pris quelques initiatives, vu que vous ne daignez pas décoller vos fesses de ce fauteuil…,** lâche Keenan, un peu acerbe.

Sa remarque provoque un petit rire de Chaff, ce qui la fait sourire. Finalement, elle l'aime assez, ce mentor.

**\- Mais je leur ai envoyé des médicaments !,** proteste Marcus.

**\- Encore heureux !,** s'agace la jeune femme. **C'était la moindre des choses. Sans cela, Bellamy se serait vidé de son sang sur place et Clarke aurait eu le nez gonflé comme une pastèque. Il est très important qu'il reste en vie et qu'elle soit jolie, malgré la crasse dans laquelle elle est contrainte de vivre. Même si, après la nouvelle coupe de cheveux que lui a fait cette petite peste de Lexa, ça risque d'être un peu compliqué.**

Le mentor lève les yeux au ciel. Keenan sait qu'il n'est pas de son avis sur ce dernier point, mais elle est persuadée d'avoir raison. Si Clarke ne reste pas un peu attirante, les sponsors vont se lasser d'elle.

**\- Bon et sinon, je peux en savoir un peu plus sur vos fameuses initiative ?,** interroge Kane, un air las sur le visage.

**\- Vous allez bientôt comprendre ce qu'il se passe.**

Marcus soupire, visiblement mécontent qu'elle lui cache des choses. Mais Keenan garde son sourire. Il soupirera moins quand il se rendra compte de ce qu'elle a fait pour leurs deux tributs.

* * *

_Alors, votre avis sur ce nouveau chapitre ? Un peu de John Murphy, un peu de Bellamy qui voit Clarke… Mais l'action est surtout du côté de Clarke contre Lexa contre le gorille. Et Keenan pour bien finir… Des hypothèses sur ce que cette dernière a fait ?_

_Merci beaucoup aux gens qui reviewent en guest : **Guest** du 3 août, __**Sofia**__ (bon, tu ne verras pas ça tout de suite si tu viens de commencer, mais je suis contente d'avoir pu te surprendre !), __**lila**__, __**Samla**__ (et oui, elle l'avait entendu, tout était prévu :)), __**Lulu**__ (merci pour tes multiples reviews, elles m'ont fait super plaisir et ne m'ont pas saoulée, loin de là ! J'aurais aimé répondre à chacune d'entre elles, mais c'est un peu compliqué vu que tu n'as pas de compte FF ^^ Mais en tout cas, ça m'a touchée que tu prennes autant de temps pour tout lire d'un coup et pour donner ton avis sur tout ça :) Et effectivement, je me suis inspirée du final de la saison 2 pour leur séparation.), __**Malia**__ (les gens qui arrivent à enchaîner les 26 chapitres d'un coup m'impressionnent ! Merci beaucoup :) Tes compliments me font vraiment plaisir !), __**fee**__ (c'est vraiment très gentil, merci !), __**Nadia**__ (ta review est adorable, c'est très touchant ce que tu me dis :) J'ai un autre projet de fiction Bellarke en tête, mais je veux d'abord terminer celle-là pour ne pas trop m'éparpiller. Et j'aimerais aussi reprendre ma fiction sur The Hunger Games, donc je vais voir.), __**katniss**__ (ne stresse pas trop hein ! ahah) et __**Kelly**__ (merci ! Mais je pense que ça va être compliqué le lemon dans l'arène ^^ Il y a des caméras partout, donc ça tournerait tout de suite en sex tape…)_

_J'ai l'impression d'avoir gagné pas mal de lecteurs cette semaine, c'est chouette ! Et c'est probablement dû à cet article que __**Melty**__ consacre aux crossovers entre The 100 et The Hunger Games, qui cite __**« Together ? »**__ :D Je ne vais presque jamais sur ce site, alors j'étais vraiment surprise ! J'ai failli faire une petite danse de la joie dans la rédac' où je travaille ahah Un grand merci à __**cocotte-addict**__ (je ne sais pas quel est ton pseudo sur FF…) qui a signalé ma fiction à l'auteure de l'article, ainsi qu'à tous les gens qui m'ont prévenu, en message ou en review, c'est adorable de votre part :)_

_Mon papa et mes frères viennent me voir de vendredi à mercredi, donc ne vous étonnez pas si le prochain chapitre arrive tard dans la journée de lundi ou même mardi. Vous découvrirez à ce moment-là ce qu'a fait Keenan pour Clarke et Bellamy._

_En tout cas, encore un immense merci pour vos adorables reviews, qui me font beaucoup de bien en ce moment où je n'ai pas un moral de fou…_

_Je vous fais plein de gros bisous, n'oubliez pas de me laisser votre avis. Bonne semaine à tous :)_

_Estelle_

_(Désolée pour l'interminable note de fin de chapitre… ahah)_


	28. Chapitre 28 : Grand chamboulement

_Bonjour tout le monde ! J'espère que tout va bien pour vous !_

_Avant toute chose, je voulais vous demander de m'excuser de ne publier que maintenant… Mon long week-end en famille a été ultra chargé (visites et sorties tous les jours, du matin jusqu'au soir), je n'ai pas eu une minute pour écrire. Ils sont partis mercredi midi et après, j'ai eu une grosse fin de semaine au travail. Voilà pourquoi ce chapitre n'arrive qu'aujourd'hui. Et encore, je vous poste ça depuis chez mes parents, dans le Nord, où je suis en week-end. Mais je me suis dit qu'on était déjà lundi et que je n'allais pas vous faire attendre trois jours de plus, d'autant que j'ai eu plusieurs reviews et messages (très très…) impatients ahah_

_Je suis contente que vous ayez aimé le chapitre précédent. Et Keenan vous a apparemment plutôt intrigués ! Certaines hypothèses étaient d'ailleurs plutôt justes… Alors bonne lecture les chatons, vous allez pouvoir découvrir ce qu'elle a fait :)_

* * *

**Chapitre 28 : Grand chamboulement**

_« Vous êtes les cinq derniers »_

Quand Bellamy se réveille, très tôt le lendemain matin, il se sent groggy. Tout son corps est courbaturé, conséquence de onze jours passés dans cette arène infernale, dans un état de tension permanent et de sous-alimentation, ponctués de combats divers et variés. Quelle partie de plaisir. Le jeune tribut secoue la tête. Il déteste les Hunger Games de toute son âme.

Il écarte les déchirures des deux jambes de son pantalon noir et constate que ses blessures aux cuisses ont bien cicatrisé. Les technologies médicales du Capitole sont décidément très efficaces. Le jeune homme est soulagé. Enfin, il va pouvoir sortir de cette maudite grotte et retourner dans la forêt. Il rassemble rapidement ses affaires, veille à ne rien oublier et traverse la petite cascade. Il espère ne jamais avoir à y revenir.

Son arme à la main, le brun décide de longer un moment le petit cours d'eau. À proximité, il aura peut-être une chance de trouver une bête à tuer, histoire d'avaler quelque chose d'un peu consistant. Il avance précautionneusement, le plus silencieusement possible, et ne tarde pas à tomber sur un petit lapin, dont le pelage blanc est facilement repérable. L'animal est en train de manger les légumes ressemblant à des carottes que Bellamy avait ramené à Clarke, peu avant leur séparation. D'un geste précis, le jeune chasseur envoie sa lance en direction de la petite bête. Quand la lame transperce la tête du lapin, il pousse un soupir de soulagement. Il n'a rien perdu de ses capacités de traqueur et de tireur. Et cela va lui permettre de manger quelque chose.

La petite boule de poils au bout de sa lance, toujours aussi attentif à ce qui l'entoure, le tribut se met à la recherche d'un coin abrité du vent. S'il veut allumer un feu pour cuire la bête et ainsi éviter une infection, il faut qu'il fasse attention à ce que la fumée et l'odeur de la viande grillée ne se propage pas trop. Rapidement, Bellamy se retrouve à la base d'une sorte de petite falaise, où de larges rochers sont disposés. Cela fera l'affaire.

Autour de lui, l'air est très froid, mais très sec, ce qui lui facilite la tâche pour allumer son feu. En un rien de temps, quelques flammes apparaissent et le lapin est déposé sur les braises. Le jeune homme se sent étonnamment chanceux aujourd'hui. État de grâce, peut-être. Qu'importe, autant en profiter. Une fois que sa viande est suffisamment cuite, Bellamy s'empresse de la retirer et d'éteindre le feu. Il découpe sommairement l'animal et en emballe une partie, qu'il fourre dans son sac.

Le tribut se remet rapidement en route. Il mangera en marchant, c'est plus prudent. À mesure qu'il s'enfonce dans la forêt, il savoure son repas, suçant un maximum les os pour ne rien laisser dessus. Ce repas chaud et riche en protéines lui fait du bien. Il sent que son corps le remercie et avance de plus en plus vite. Dans ces conditions, il se sent plus à même d'affronter l'un des tributs de carrière et ainsi d'éliminer l'un de ses concurrents. Et donc un concurrent de Clarke.

De temps à autre, le brun pose ses lunettes sur son nez, pour se rendre compte de l'heure qu'il est et depuis quand il marche. Quand il voit apparaître 11h59, Bellamy lâche un soupir quelque peu agacé. Il a l'impression de n'avoir rien fait de la matinée. À part se lever, manger et marcher. Le tribut ferme les yeux. Si Clarke ou sa petite sœur étaient avec lui, il sait très bien ce qu'elles lui diraient : « C'est déjà pas si mal dans ses conditions, Bellamy. Positive un peu. »

**\- Allez Bell', il faut continuer !,** souffle-t-il pour s'encourager.

Lorsque les chiffres sur l'affichage digital de ses lunettes changent pour indiquer qu'il est midi, l'hymne des Hunger Games se met à résonner dans l'arène. Le jeune homme ôte la monture de son nez, un peu perdu. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe encore ?

**\- Chers tributs, félicitations, vous êtes les cinq derniers concurrents de cette 53****e**** édition des Hunger Games,** leur annonce la voix joyeuse de Claudius Templesmith.

**\- Comme si on ne le savait pas,** grommelle Bellamy à voix basse.

**\- Cette année, le niveau est particulièrement élevé et l'issue de ces Jeux tout à fait indécise,** enchaîne le speaker. **C'est pourquoi les Juges ont décidé de vous accorder une récompense. Une incroyable récompense…**

Immédiatement, le tribut du douze pense à un banquet. Un sourire se dessine sur son visage. Il aura peut-être la chance de manger quelque chose de vraiment bon, d'autrement plus savoureux et mieux cuisiné que son lapin.

**\- ****Dans cinq minutes exactement à compter de maintenant, la Règle de séparation sera brisée, **explique la voix de Claudius Templesmith.

**\- Quoi ?!,** ne peut s'empêcher de lâcher le jeune homme, surpris.

Cela veut dire que plus rien de l'interdira désormais de s'allier à nouveau avec Clarke pour continuer à avancer.

**\- Et une nouvelle règle sera mise en place, **continue le speaker des Hunger Games. **Cette année, les tributs peuvent gagner les Jeux par duo, même s'ils sont issus de districts différents.**

La bouche de Bellamy s'ouvre sous le choc. Alors ça, c'est du jamais vu.

**\- À vous, donc, de faire les bonnes alliances pour aller jusqu'au bout. Bonne chance,** conclut Claudius Templesmith.

Un grésillement indique la fin de son annonce. Le cerveau du frère d'Octavia est en ébullition. La déception qui l'habitait il y a moins de cinq minutes a disparu, pour faire place à une joie indescriptible. Il doit à tout prix retrouver Clarke. Et ils doivent gagner ensemble. Il n'y a pas d'autre issue possible.

* * *

**\- ****Cette année, les tributs peuvent gagner les Jeux par duo, même s'ils sont issus de districts différents. À vous, donc, de faire les bonnes alliances pour aller jusqu'au bout. Bonne chance.**

**\- Noooooon, **s'exclame Chaff en se levant d'un bond. **Non, non, non… Ce n'est pas possible ! Keenan ? C'est vous qui êtes responsable de ça ?!**

Le mentor du district onze contemple l'hôtesse avec des yeux écarquillés. En fin de matinée, elle a rejoint Chaff et Marcus dans le petit salon où ils ont maintenant leur habitude. Elle s'est installée avec eux pour regarder la diffusion des Hunger Games, chose qu'elle n'avait jamais fait depuis l'entrée des tributs dans l'arène. Et maintenant qu'il la voit, sirotant tranquillement son cocktail à base de gin avec un sourire triomphant, il n'y a plus aucun doute possible. Bien sûr qu'elle est responsable de ça.

**\- Mon dieu, je n'en reviens pas, **lâche Chaff en secouant la tête. **C'est incroyable, renversant ! Mais quel coup de génie, Keenan ! Bravo !**

**\- Merci,** répond la jeune femme, rayonnante.

**\- Mais comment avez-vous fait ? Comment avez-vous eu l'idée ? Comment avez-vous convaincu Cage Wallace ?**

**\- Je savais que cette idée pourrait plaire au public. Et j'avais certains arguments à faire valoir auprès de monsieur Wallace,** réplique Keenan sans se départir de son sourire.

À côté d'eux, Marcus n'a pas encore ouvert la bouche. Il ne montre aucune joie, aucun soulagement. Pire, il se contente de se lever de son fauteuil et de quitter la pièce.

**\- Qu'est-ce qu'il a ?,** demande l'hôtesse. **Il ne peut tout de même pas être mécontent de cette nouvelle règle ! C'est tout bénéf' pour nos tributs.**

**\- Laissez-le, **se contente de dire Chaff en posant son unique main sur l'épaule de la jeune femme.** Vous savez qu'il a parfois du mal socialement et qu'il ne sait pas toujours comment réagir.**

Keenan esquisse une moue, tandis que le mentor la regarde toujours avec admiration. Il y a encore quelques jours, il la voyait uniquement comme une petite gourde sans cervelle – ce qui caractérise la plupart des hôtesses d'accueil des Hunger Games. Pourtant, il a découvert une jeune femme volontaire, très déterminée à ramener ses tributs en vie et dotée d'une certaine clairvoyance. Elle est drôle, sans le faire exprès et souvent aux dépens de Marcus. Ce dernier fait d'ailleurs rapidement son retour dans le petit salon, les mains dans le dos.

**\- Tu as terminé de bouder ?, **demande Chaff.

Pour toute réponse, Kane exhibe la bouteille de cognac qu'il cachait derrière lui.

**\- Je pense qu'on peut fêter ça, non ?,** dit simplement le mentor du douze en hochant les épaules. **Cela fait plusieurs années que nous accompagnons des tributs ensemble et nous n'avons jamais été aussi proches d'une victoire…**

Keenan répond par l'affirmative avec un large sourire, tandis que Chaff lâche un grand rire. La jeune hôtesse et son ami font vraiment une sacrée équipe. Originale, certes, et peu conventionnelle. Mais quand ils s'y mettent tous les deux, ils peuvent se montrer particulièrement efficaces.

* * *

**\- ****Cette année, les tributs peuvent gagner les Jeux par duo, même s'ils sont issus de districts différents. À vous, donc, de faire les bonnes alliances pour aller jusqu'au bout. Bonne chance.**

À peine Claudius Templesmith a-t-il terminé sa phrase que des cris de joie et des applaudissements s'élèvent sur la Grand-Place du district douze. Partout autour d'Octavia, les habitants ont le sourire. Chaque personne du douze qui avait sa préférence entre Clarke et Bellamy – les gens de la Ville soutenant d'avantage la jeune fille, quand ceux de la Veine voyaient le chasseur comme un potentiel gagnant – semble maintenant rassurée. Car un vent d'espoir vient de traverser le district douze. Tout le monde semble persuadé que le ou les grands champions des 53e Hunger Games viendront d'ici.

Octavia en est également convaincue. C'est pour cela qu'elle rayonne et qu'elle ne peut s'arrêter de sourire en voyant son grand frère lever un regard soulagé vers le ciel, le visage soudainement éclairé. Il vient d'apprendre qu'il ne sera pas obligé de tuer la fille qui lui plaît – qu'il aime ? – pour survivre. Et son expression traduit à quel point il est heureux.

**\- Putain, j'en reviens pas,** s'écrit Jasper en se lançant dans une espèce de danse de la joie, qui fait rire Monty et Raven aux éclats.

**\- C'est parfait,** chuchote Nathan, assis à côté d'Octavia. **Absolument parfait. On ne pouvait pas avoir un meilleur scénario. Parfait.**

La sœur de Bellamy a bien remarqué le long souffle de soulagement qu'a lâché le jeune métisse. Et ça lui a fait du bien de le voir se détendre.

**\- Ne vous emballez pas trop non plus les gars,** leur lance John, fidèle à lui-même. **Ils peuvent annuler cette nouvelle règle à tout moment, comme ils viennent de le faire pour la Règle de séparation.**

**\- Ils n'oseraient pas faire ça !,** s'écrie Raven, avec un air presque scandalisé sur le visage.

**\- Ils osent tout, au Capitole,** réplique Murphy.

Octavia hausse les épaules. Elle est confiante. Pourtant, elle constate que Lincoln, installé à sa droite, est resté étrangement silencieux depuis l'annonce de Claudius Templesmith.

**\- Ça ne va pas, Lincoln ?,** demande doucement l'adolescente.

**\- Si, si…**

**\- Lincoln…**

**\- Oui ?**

**\- Je sais que quelque chose ne va pas.**

Le jeune homme se tortille, joue avec ses mains, comme s'il hésitait à prendre la parole.

**\- Dis-moi ce qui te tracasse,** murmure-t-elle.

**\- C'est juste que je pense que John n'a pas totalement tort, **dit-il doucement, avec sa sagesse habituel.** Le Capitole est capable de tout. Et puis, je préfère faire attention à l'excès de confiance, je ne veux pas me faire de faux espoirs. Parce que, même s'ils sont à deux, les trois potentiels duos qui peuvent se former contre eux seront, quoi qu'il arrive, redoutables.**

Octavia hoche doucement la tête. Elle avait préféré occulter le fait que cette nouvelle règle pouvait également avantager les trois tributs de carrière.

**\- Mais ce n'est pas perdu pour autant, hein,** s'empresse d'ajouter son petit ami, probablement désolé de voir apparaître un air contrit sur le visage de la jolie jeune fille. **On peut espérer que les Carrières s'entretuent en voulant déterminer qui ne sera pas dans le duo…**

**\- Ne t'en fais pas, ça va aller,** lui répond-t-elle avec un sourire en déposant un baiser ses lèvres.

Quand elle s'éloigne de Lincoln et qu'elle tourne la tête, Octavia croise le regard de Wells Jaha, entouré de son nouveau groupe d'amis – uniquement des gens de la Ville, qu'elle ne connaît que de vue. Immédiatement, le meilleur ami de Clarke lui adresse un grand sourire, auquel elle répond spontanément. À ce moment précis, ils sont probablement autant heureux l'un que l'autre.

Elle l'a revu deux ou trois fois, alors qu'elle aidait Abby au centre médical, certains matins, avant le début de la diffusion quotidienne des Hunger Games. Il avait encore réussi à se blesser... Malgré sa maladresse légendaire, il a vraiment l'air d'être un garçon gentil. Mais la jeune Blake a bien remarqué qu'il ne passait plus de temps avec Finn Collins. Pourtant, elle n'a pas osé l'interroger sur le sujet.

Elle chasse cet abruti de Collins de son esprit, pour se reconcentrer sur l'écran géant. Bellamy, tout comme Clarke, ont l'air d'être reboostés et motivés à bloc. Mais cela semble également être le cas de Lexa, Gustus et Indra, qui courent à travers la forêt dans l'espoir de retrouver un autre Carrière. Tous trois doivent bien se rendre compte que l'un d'entre eux sera forcément laissé sur le carreau.

Au bout d'un quart d'heure de recherches vaines, l'écran de diffusion des Jeux devient noir. Une pause d'une demi-heure est annoncée. Octavia lève les yeux au ciel. Les habitants du Capitole sont donc à ce point incapables de tenir quelques heures sans manger et se gaver d'alcool ?

**\- Je vais profiter de la pause pour aller chercher du pain à la boulangerie de mes parents,** propose Monty en se mettant debout. **L'après-midi sera long, à mon avis.**

L'ensemble du groupe acquiesce.

**\- Je t'accompagne,** lance Nathan en se levant à son tour.

**\- Moi aussi,** renchérit Jasper en suivant le mouvement.

Tous les trois se dirigent donc ensemble vers la boutique des Green. Raven et John, eux, sont lancés en grande discussion. Visiblement, la brune tente d'expliquer à Murphy qu'il doit arrêter de plomber le moral du groupe avec son pessimisme habituel. Octavia échange un regard avec Lincoln, qui comprend aussi vite. Autant les laisser tous les deux. Le jeune couple se redresse d'un même mouvement.

**\- On va chercher de quoi boire chez Lincoln,** explique la sœur de Bellamy en réponse aux regards interrogateurs de Raven et John.

L'aller-retour jusqu'à la petite maison de l'adolescent est rapide. Quand tous deux reviennent sur la Grand-Place, plusieurs gourdes remplies d'eau entre les mains, la première personne sur laquelle ils tombent est Jake Griffin. Quand elle le voit, Octavia ne peut s'empêcher de sourire. Le père de Clarke est vraiment… apaisant.

**\- Bonjour tous les deux,** les salue Jake. **Comment allez-vous ?**

**\- Très bien monsieur Griffin, merci,** répond la jeune fille.

**\- Vous avez fait le plein pour cet après-midi ?,** constate le mari d'Abby en souriant.

**\- On s'est dit que la diffusion risquait de traîner en longueur et qu'il valait mieux avoir un peu d'eau avec nous,** explique Lincoln.

**\- Vous n'avez pas tort, **approuve Jake en hochant la tête. **Après cette pause, le Capitole va probablement diffuser les recherches des tributs, jusqu'à ce qu'ils se retrouvent. En tout cas Octavia, ton frère s'en sort plutôt bien pour le moment.**

**\- Votre fille aussi,** réplique l'adolescente avec un sourire.

Le père de Clarke lâche un petit rire.

**\- C'est vrai qu'elle fait preuve de pas mal de courage. En tout cas, je pense que cette nouvelle règle est une bonne chose. Pour Clarke, comme pour Bellamy, il ne pouvait pas y avoir de meilleur scénario et de meilleure issue pour ces Hunger Games. **

Octavia acquiesce. Elle est on ne peut plus d'accord avec lui.

* * *

**\- ****Cette année, les tributs peuvent gagner les Jeux par duo, même s'ils sont issus de districts différents. À vous, donc, de faire les bonnes alliances pour aller jusqu'au bout. Bonne chance.**

Clarke ferme les yeux, lève la tête vers le ciel et lâche un petit rire. Un rire de soulagement. Un rire de bonheur. À présent, la tribut sait exactement où elle doit aller. Bellamy et elle ne se sont rien dit avant de se séparer. Mais elle connaît leur point de ralliement, implicitement convenu. La cascade au sapin bleu. C'est là qu'elle a retrouvé le jeune homme la première fois. Et c'est là qu'ils se sont cachés, ensemble, après la trahison de Charlotte et le meurtre de Maya.

Elle est passée devant, hier, en fin d'après-midi. Elle n'est pas sûre de savoir précisément comment y retourner, mais elle va tout faire pour retrouver cette petite grotte cachée par le filet d'eau. Et Bellamy par la même occasion. La blonde doit donc se mettre en route au plus vite.

La tribut avance avec méthode, en restant discrète, bien cachée derrière les buissons et les fougères. La veille, elle a réussi à se tirer des griffes de Lexa, mais elle ne le doit qu'à l'intervention du gros gorille. Si elle venait à tomber sur un duo de tributs composé de Gustus et de Lexa ou de Gustus et d'Indra, cela risquerait d'être terrible pour Clarke.

Pour retourner à la cascade, l'apprentie médecin préfère donc éviter de passer près de la Corne d'abondance et ainsi dans l'un des couloirs d'arbres qui l'entourent. Si la grotte au sapin bleu est le point de rassemblement de Bellamy et elle, il y a fort à parier que la Corne sera celui des tributs de carrière.

La jeune fille se demande d'ailleurs quel duo de Carrières va se former et lequel des trois concurrents sera laissé de côté. Elle est presque sûre que, pour le spectacle, le Capitole et l'équipe d'organisation des Hunger Games préfèreraient une opposition entre les deux représentants du district un et ceux du douze, son « petit couple doré »… Au passage, Clarke est presque curieuse de savoir si les journalistes et les habitants du Capitole continuent de les appeler de cette manière ou s'ils leur ont trouvé un nouveau surnom.

La blonde secoue la tête. Quelle importance ? Pour l'instant, elle doit se concentrer sur son objectif : retrouver Bellamy. Pour le reste, elle verra ça plus tard. Après leur victoire en duo.

* * *

_Et voilà donc ce que Keenan a négocié avec Cage Wallace ! J'attends votre avis avec impatience et, je l'avoue, un peu de stress... Parce que je sais que certains vont se dire que je reprends ce qui a déjà été fait dans le livre original de The Hunger Games. Alors oui, évidemment, je m'inspire de l'idée de Suzanne Collins. Mais il y a néanmoins une petite nuance, dans la mesure où les tributs peuvent venir de districts différents. Et ne vous inquiétez pas, je vous réserve des petits trucs un peu divergents pour la suite. (Ne voyez là aucun indice ou lien avec les livres Divergent hein…)_

_J'ai remarqué que plusieurs personnes aimaient bien le personnage de Chaff, du coup j'ai intégré un tout petit point de vue sur lui, notamment pour que l'on voit comment il perçoit Keenan. Je voulais, par la même occasion, montrer les différentes réactions à l'annonce de la nouvelle règle. Et puis, un petit passage sur Octavia, ça fait toujours plaisir, non ? :)_

_Un grand merci aux guests qui me laissent des reviews : __**NewsSeriesFR**__ (tu es adorable de m'avoir laissé autant de reviews et d'avoir parlé de « Together ? » sur ton compte Twitter, mille mercis :) En plus, je suis d'autant plus touchée que tu ne lis pas d'habitude, mais que tu arrives à te lancer comme ça dans cette histoire !), __**Guest**__ du 11 août (désolée pour l'attente…), __**Lila**__, __**katniss**__ (désolée pour les frayeurs ahah), __**Sofia**__ (merci beaucoup ! Je suis très contente que ça te plaise !) et __**Guest**__ du 3 août (c'est vraiment gentil, mais le roman, ça va être vraiment compliqué ahah)._

_Et rien à voir, mais je profite de cette note d'auteur pour remercier, encore une fois et de tout mon petit cœur, mes deux acolytes de la Team Bobby, __**AmandineH**__ et __**GoodGame**__, grâce à qui Monsieur Ricky Whittle (aka ce cher Lincoln dans la série) m'a envoyé un petit message privé sur Twitter :D (mode fragile activé…)_

_On se retrouve lundi prochain avec, peut-être, les retrouvailles entre Clarke et Bellamy (oui, « peut-être »… Vous ne pouvez jamais être sûr de rien, hein ahah). N'oubliez pas de me laisser une petite review avec vos impressions sur ce nouveau chapitre :) C'est super important pour moi de lire ce que vous pensez de mes écrits. Et d'ici là, je vais tenter de rattraper mon retard dans mes lectures ici :)_

_Des bisous à tous les chatons, cœur sur vous et passez une belle semaine !_

_Estelle_


	29. Chapter 29 : Fauchée

_Hello les chatons !_

_Merci pour vos reviews, la nouvelle règle a globalement été appréciée et je suis contente que vous ayez aimé l'enchaînement des différents points de vue._

_Deux petits conseils pour le chapitre d'aujourd'hui : soyez au taquet dès le début et ne mangez pas en même temps :) Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Chapitre 29 : Fauchée**

_« Pas de quartier »_

Alors que le jour commence déjà à décliner et le soleil à se coucher, Bellamy réalise qu'il n'est plus très loin de la cascade au sapin bleu. Il espère sincèrement que Clarke aura eu la même idée que lui en retournant là-bas. De toute façon, il ne voit pas d'autre endroit dans cette arène où ils auraient pu se rassembler. C'est devenu « leur » repère. Alors qu'il avance avec discrétion, retrouvant presque ses sensations de chasseur, le jeune homme se demande comment vont se passer sa réunion avec sa partenaire de district.

Soudain, tandis qu'il est de plus en plus près de la petite grotte, le tribut distingue, dans les fourrés, une chevelure blonde et une silhouette qu'il reconnaît immédiatement. Clarke. Il ne peut voir son visage tourné vers la cascade, un peu plus loin. Son arme à la main, elle est planquée au milieu d'un groupe de fougères, probablement dans l'attente de voir passer son ami.

Instinctivement, Bellamy n'a qu'une envie : courir vers la jeune fille et la serrer dans ses bras. Pourtant, il résiste à la tentation. Il a une bien meilleure idée. Même s'il sait que Clarke va la détester quand il la mettra en application. Toujours aussi silencieux, le chasseur la rejoint par derrière, jusqu'à se retrouver à deux mètres d'elle, sans pour autant qu'elle ne se rende compte de sa présence.

**\- Bon, par contre Princesse, il va falloir revoir tes techniques de planque pour la chasse.**

La blonde sursaute violemment, avant de se retourner vivement vers lui, l'arme tendue. Elle paraît d'abord effrayée, puis soulagée, puis en colère, puis heureuse, puis de nouveau énervée.

**\- Mais quel crétin tu es, Bellamy !,** proteste-t-elle. **Tu n'imagines pas la frayeur que tu m'as fait !**

Pourtant, ni une ni deux, elle parcourt les deux mètres qui les séparent pour se jeter dans les bras du brun, qui lâche un petit rire soulagé. Il est tellement heureux de l'avoir retrouvée.

**\- Mon dieu, qu'est-ce que ça fait plaisir de te revoir,** murmure-t-il en passant doucement une main dans les cheveux de la jeune fille.

**\- Je t'avais dit qu'on allait se revoir,** souffle-t-elle au creux de son oreille, le faisant frissonner.

Il se détache doucement d'elle et pose son regard dans le sien, sans trop savoir comment réagir. Clarke lui sourit et le prend de court en approchant très vite son visage du sien pour l'embrasser. Tout naturellement et sans vraiment y réfléchir, Bellamy lui rend son baiser. Il la sent sourire contre ses lèvres et ne peut s'empêcher de suivre le mouvement. Pourtant, un craquement et un grognement sonores viennent interrompre leurs retrouvailles.

**\- Quoi, encore ?,** grince-t-il en s'éloignant, à regrets, de sa partenaire de district.

Mais ce qui approche des deux tributs du douze lui passe aussitôt l'envie de râler. Et même d'embrasser Clarke.

**\- Qu'est-ce que…,** commence-t-il sans réussir à terminer sa phrase.

Il n'en croit pas ses yeux. Maya, Charlotte et le petit Zoran se tiennent debout, face à eux. Ou du moins, il lui semble les reconnaître. Car ils sont loin de ressembler aux jeunes tributs tués dans l'arène quelques jours plus tôt. Une espèce de peinture blanche leur balafre le visage, comme un maquillage de guerre. Leurs tenues n'ont rien de commun avec leurs combinaisons du début des Jeux. Ils sont maintenant plutôt vêtus d'un ensemble de cuir, de fourrure et d'os. D'os humains, suppose Bellamy en frissonnant.

Mais le pire, ce sont certainement les déformations que semblent avoir subi leurs corps. Ils sont défigurés. Des bosses apparaissent à de nombreux points de leurs crânes. Charlotte a même l'air d'avoir une corne qui lui pousse à l'arrière de la tête, dénudé de ses cheveux. La main de Clarke attrape celle de Bellamy, alors qu'il l'entend déglutir. Les trois autres, en face, avancent doucement vers eux, avec un sourire carnassier et à grand renforts de grognements.

**\- Clarke, ce ne sont pas eux, **souffle le jeune homme le plus bas possible. **Ils sont morts. Tous les trois. Alors pas de quartier. Et dès que possible, on se sauve.**

La blonde serre un peu plus fort les doigts de Bellamy, pour lui montrer qu'elle a compris. Alors que le tribut s'apprêtait à lancer un décompte, pour coordonner un minimum leur action, il est pris de court. Leurs trois adversaires se jettent sur eux. Le jeune Blake a tout juste le temps de dégainer sa lance vers Charlotte – ou ce qu'il en reste. Elle pousse un hurlement de rage et de douleur, quand l'arme du brun vient s'enfoncer dans son épaule. Alors qu'elle tend les bras vers lui pour se défendre, il attrape son épée accrochée à la taille de son pantalon et, tout en la gardant à distance avec sa lance, lui tranche la gorge d'un coup sec. Et, après ce que la vraie Charlotte a fait, il n'en éprouve aucun regret.

Il ôte ses armes du cadavre de la petite et a à peine l'occasion de voir que Clarke est aux prises avec Zoran que, déjà, Maya fond sur lui, comme un prédateur sur sa proie, et le met à terre, l'obligeant à lâcher ses armes. Les mains sales et noircies de son ancienne alliée s'approchent dangereusement de la gorge de Bellamy, tout comme son visage déformé.

Si le jeune homme avait encore une once d'hésitation à l'idée de tuer cette nouvelle version de Maya, elle disparaît en une fraction de seconde. Il ne reconnaît plus rien d'elle. Son regard marron, auparavant rieur, est effrayant. Il n'y voit que de la brutalité. Le tribut se débat, tente de se saisir de sa lance, mais son adversaire le maintien fermement sur le sol. Elle semble être dotée de beaucoup plus de force que la vraie Maya n'en avait.

**\- Aïe, putain !, **hurle Bellamy.

Sans prévenir, la brune s'est approchée de son bras pour le mordre férocement. Le jeune homme continue de lutter, en vain. Soudain, il entend un bruit sec, comme un couteau qu'on abat sur de la viande. Dans la seconde qui suit, le bras de Maya tombe sur son visage, alors que l'ancienne tribut du trois chute sur le sol en criant de colère et de souffrance, l'arrosant de sang au passage. Bellamy lève la tête vers Clarke, debout face à lui, qui tente de maintenir fermement son épée couverte de sang malgré les tremblements qui l'agitent. Derrière la blonde, le corps de Zoran git dans la boue, inerte.

**\- Ça, c'était plutôt bien vu, Princesse,** lâche le tribut du douze, légèrement hébété.

Il se redresse aussi vite et récupère ses armes. À ses pieds, Maya s'agite encore et tente de se relever, malgré son bras en moins et le sang qui s'échappe à grands flots de son corps. Elle essaye de s'exprimer, à coups de grognements et de cris incompréhensibles. Pourtant, Bellamy n'hésite pas. Avec son épée, il donne le coup final à ce qu'il reste de son ancienne alliée. Dans un dernier hurlement, Maya retombe par terre, définitivement morte.

Du moins, il l'espère.

* * *

Le cœur de Clarke bat à mille à l'heure. Elle est encore choquée de ce qu'il vient de se passer. Revoir Zoran de cette manière et être obligée de le tuer, c'est beaucoup trop pour elle.

**\- Clarke, il faut qu'on bouge d'ici,** murmure Bellamy, alors que d'autres grognements se font entendre autour d'eux.

La blonde ouvre la bouche pour répondre, mais elle est interrompue par Indra, qui déboule devant eux. D'un même mouvement, le duo du douze tend une arme vers elle, mais la tribut de carrière n'en a visiblement pas après eux. Pour ainsi dire, elle ne semble même pas les voir. Et ils comprennent vite pourquoi. La jeune femme du trois, qui paraît avoir perdu de son calme habituel, est poursuivie par des versions défigurées d'Artigas et de Delano. Clarke n'a pas le temps de réagir qu'elle sent que son partenaire de district la tire par la main et elle se laisse entraîner. Elle court à sa suite, jusqu'à la petite grotte du sapin bleu.

**\- Je sais qu'on n'est pas loin d'eux, mais on sera cachés par la cascade, **explique prestement le brun alors qu'ils ont passé le filet d'eau. **Et d'ici, on pourra observer et entendre ce qu'il se passe quand même.**

Il semble paniqué, retourné par ce qu'il vient de voir et de faire. Son visage et ses épaules sont maculés du sang de Maya.

**\- C'est très bien comme ça, Bellamy,** répond Clarke d'une voix qu'elle espère rassurante.

Pourtant, elle la sent trembler dans sa gorge. La jeune médecin est elle aussi perturbée par ce qu'elle a vu du petit Zoran. Et le tuer a, malgré tout, été très difficile.

**\- J'en reviens pas que le Capitole nous balance des trucs comme ça dans l'arène, **grogne le frère d'Octavia dans un souffle. **On doit déjà se débattre avec les autres tributs, comme s'il fallait en plus nous rajouter des espèces de cadavres ressuscités et assoiffés de sang !**

Clarke ne sait que répondre. Les adversaires qu'ils viennent de combattre n'avaient plus rien à voir avec les tributs d'origine. Sauvages, solides, brutaux, primaires et sans pitié. Elle n'ose même pas imaginer ce que doivent donner les versions des Carrières. Même si elle en a un aperçu, avec les sons qui parviennent jusqu'ici.

**\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?, **demande-t-elle soudain en se rendant compte que Bellamy s'est déplacé à l'extrémité de la cascade.

**\- Chut, moins fort !,** chuchote-t-il, alors que les grognements et les cris continuent, à l'extérieur. **D'ici, on peut observer ce qu'il se passe.**

**\- Mais ils vont nous repérer !,** proteste la blonde à voix basse.

**\- Je t'assure que non. Hier, tu es passée par ici alors que j'étais caché à cet endroit exact et tu ne m'as pas remarqué.**

La jeune fille sent ses jambes trembler.

**\- Tu étais là ?, **dit-elle faiblement.

**\- Oui,** répond le brun sans la regarder. **Mais je n'avais pas le droit de venir te voir à cause de cette stupide règle. Alors crois-moi, c'était mieux pour toi d'ignorer ma présence.**

Clarke hoche lentement la tête et, pour se donner une contenance, s'approche de lui pour épier ce qu'il se passe hors de la grotte. Il avait raison, la vue d'ici est imprenable, malgré l'obscurité naissante.

**\- Indra est en mauvaise posture**, lâche Bellamy.

En effet, la solide Carrière du trois est acculée contre un pan de falaise, ses deux adversaires lui faisant face.

**\- Outch, **souffle le jeune homme en voyant Artigas sauter sur la tribut.

**\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait ?,** demande la blonde avec horreur.

**\- Il est en train de la mordre, **lâche son ami.

**\- Il la…**

Elle ne parvient pas à finir sa phrase.

**\- Oui, Maya m'a fait la même chose, avant que tu ne lui coupes le bras,** indique Bellamy avec un détachement que Clarke ne sent pas sincère. **Je pense que ces trucs sont des cannibales. **

**\- Mais alors, tu penses qu'ils vont…**

Le chasseur hoche doucement la tête, une expression indéchiffrable sur le visage. Sa partenaire, elle, frissonne. Le cannibalisme entre tributs dans l'arène est généralement mal vu des spectateurs du Capitole. Mais, dans le cas présent, ce sont des concurrents déjà tués qui sont en train de manger une Carrière. Pour l'équipe d'organisation des Hunger Games, c'est donc du bon spectacle.

**\- Là, c'est vraiment foutu pour Indra,** annonce le tribut du douze alors que la jeune femme pousse un hurlement.

**\- Mais pourquoi ils ne la tuent pas avant ?, **demande Clarke, effarée.

**\- Visiblement, ils aiment jouer avec la nourriture, **réplique Bellamy avec un rire sans joie.

La blonde est prise d'un haut le cœur et a envie de vomir.

**\- Allez, viens, nous ne sommes pas obligés d'assister à ça,** continue son partenaire d'une voix plus douce.

Il lui prend la main et l'éloigne au maximum du point de vue, malgré l'espace restreint de la grotte. Pourtant, d'immondes images passent toujours en boucle dans la tête de la jeune tribut, qui tremble de plus belle. Bellamy doit s'en rendre compte, car il s'approche d'elle et la serre dans ses bras.

**\- Calme-toi Clarke, ça va aller…**

De l'autre côté de la cascade, Indra pousse un hurlement de douleur.

**\- Pense à autre chose, **Princesse, souffle le jeune homme en passant une main rassurante dans ses cheveux blonds. **N'écoute pas ce qu'il se passe et sors tout ça de ton esprit.**

La fille d'Abby met ses mains sur ses oreilles, pour ne plus entendre les atroces cris de la Carrière, les grognements des deux autres et – pire - les horribles bruits de mastication. Et elle se laisser aller contre son partenaire, pose sa tête sur son épaule tachée de sang et s'occupe en détaillant ce qui l'entoure. La petite grotte au sapin bleu. Leur grotte, aux parois chargées de plantes grimpantes. Froide, humide, exiguë. Mais à cet instant, elle leur offre refuge et protection.

C'est tout ce dont Clarke et Bellamy ont besoin pour le moment.

* * *

**\- Quelle boucherie,** murmure Fox avec une expression dégoutée sur le visage.

**\- Tu l'as dit…, **souffle Atom.

Dans le district douze, presque personne n'ose regarder le grand écran. La scène de cannibalisme qui se déroule sous leurs yeux est effroyable. Heureusement, les caméras se tournent vers Clarke et Bellamy, cachés dans leur grotte. Et ça donne le sourire à Wells.

**\- Voilà, c'est tout de suite mieux,** lance-t-il.

Le jeune homme a d'abord été ravi de voir les deux jeunes tributs se retrouver. Comme tout le monde dans le douze, il espère les voir tous les deux sortir vivant des Hunger Games. Mais sa joie a très rapidement laissé place à de la frayeur, quand il a vu débarquer les Faucheurs. Claudius Templesmith et Caesar Flickerman ont pris un malin plaisir à expliquer que ces créatures étaient des tributs ramenés temporairement à la vie à l'aide d'une substance développée par le Capitole.

**\- Je crois que je vais vomir,** avait alors lâché Harper.

Le concept était, en effet, écœurant et très cruel.

**\- J'espère qu'ils vont les laisser tranquilles pour cette nuit,** reprend Wells, alors que Clarke se blottit contre Bellamy et que le jeune homme lui parle doucement pour la rassurer.

La caméra se tourne à nouveau vers Indra. Elle n'est pas encore morte, mais ça ne devrait plus tarder. Les Faucheurs ont dévoré une partie impressionnante de sa peau et c'est assez incroyable qu'elle soit toujours en vie. Quand le coup de canon résonnera, ils ne seront plus que quatre tributs dans l'arène. Clarke aura donc toutes ses chances, même si le duo de Carrières qui lui fait face est redoutable. Mais Wells croit en sa meilleure amie. Il sait qu'elle peut le faire.

**\- Quand est-ce qu'elle va mourir ?,** grogne John Mbege avec dégoût. **Je n'en peux plus de ce spectacle.**

Un coup de canon lui répond. Enfin. Et avec lui, la diffusion s'arrête pour aujourd'hui. Les habitants du district douze se lèvent, pour regagner leurs logements.

**\- Je ne sais pas vous, mais moi, je n'ai pas trop envie de manger ce soir…,** lance Mbege. **J'ai acheté de l'alcool au petit Jasper Jordan, on se retrouve derrière chez moi pour boire un coup ?**

**\- Carrément !,** s'exclame Atom.

**\- Ça m'aidera peut-être à oublier ce que je viens de voir,** grince Fox en secouant la tête.

Wells esquisse un rictus, avant de jeter un coup d'œil à la foule qui se disperse. Son regard capte celui d'Octavia Blake, avec qui il échange un sourire. Cette fille est vraiment adorable. Non loin de son groupe d'amis, il remarque également que Finn est accompagné de Glen Dickson, comme à son habitude. Mais ce qui frappe Wells, c'est la détresse qu'affiche son – ancien ? – ami. Il a l'air de s'ennuyer profondément et n'écoute qu'à moitié ce que lui dit Dickson.

Le fils Jaha soupire un grand coup. À quelques jours d'un possible retour de Clarke dans le district douze, il se dit qu'il est peut-être temps que Finn et lui s'expliquent vraiment et se réconcilient. Si ce n'est pas pour eux, au moins pour leur amie, qui n'aura probablement pas envie de jongler entre eux deux après ce qu'elle a vécu dans l'arène.

**\- Je vous rejoins chez toi, Mbege, j'ai un truc à régler,** lâche Wells avant de s'éloigner du petit groupe.

En chemin, il croise Paula, l'assistante d'Abby au centre médical, accompagnée de Jackson, un mineur qui travaille également à la Plaque. La jeune femme lui adresse un sourire. Elle a tellement l'habitude de le voir, elle commence à le connaître… Alors qu'il s'approche de Finn et de Glen, Wells remarque que son ami semble l'observer du coin de l'œil. Aussi, il ne parait pas surpris quand le jeune noir se plante devant eux.

**\- Finn, je peux te parler ?**

**\- Olala, ça sent la grande explication de couple, **ricane grassement Dickson.

Les meilleurs amis de Clarke lui adressent tous deux un regard assassin.

**\- Tu ferais mieux de rentrer chez toi, Glen,** propose Finn avec un air dépité.

**\- Mais non, je…,** commence le jeune homme.

**\- Casse toi, Dick,** grogne le brun avec plus de force.

Dickson part en bougonnant des propos incompréhensibles, mais Wells n'y accorde aucune attention. Ce mec est un crétin, de toute façon.

**\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?,** demande finalement Collins, après quelques secondes de silence.

**\- Savoir comme tu allais,** dit simplement le fils de Thelonious. **Tu n'avais pas l'air bien.**

Finn hausse les épaules, sans répondre pour autant.

**\- Tu ne penses pas qu'il serait temps qu'on discute** **?, **reprend Wells. **On a passé presque deux semaines à s'ignorer.**

Nouveau mouvement d'épaules, qui commence à agacer le jeune noir.

**\- Bon, Finn, dis-moi si je perds mon temps et si tu n'en as rien à faire…**

**\- Je…, **commence-t-il.

Il semble hésiter, chercher ses mots.

**\- J'ai compris.**

**\- Tu as compris ?,** répète Wells.

**\- Oui. J'ai compris que l'histoire entre Clarke et Bellamy était un atout pour notre meilleure amie. Et, de toute façon, que cette histoire soit réelle ou juste de la comédie, c'est à elle de faire son choix. Et…**

Il laisse sa phrase en suspense.

**\- Et ?,** l'encourage son ami.

**\- Et j'aurais dû me manifester avant tout ça. Bien avant. **

Le visage de Wells se fend d'un sourire. Enfin un peu de lucidité.

**\- Quand est-ce que tu as pris conscience de tout ça **?, lui demande-t-il.

**\- Il y a déjà quelques jours. Tu sais, quand tu traines avec Glen Dickson, il n'y a pas beaucoup de discussion intéressante, donc tu as du temps pour réfléchir…**

**\- Ce n'est pas faux. Mais pourquoi tu n'es pas venu m'en parler ?**

**\- J'attendais que tu viennes me voir. J'étais probablement trop fier pour faire cette démarche moi-même. **

Le fils de Thelonious secoue la tête en lâchant un petit rire.

**\- Punaise, mais ça ne m'étonne même pas de toi. Qu'est-ce que tu peux être crétin parfois !**

**\- Hey !,** proteste Finn.

**\- Allez, arrête de râler et viens. Il y a de l'alcool concocté par Jasper Jordan qui nous attend chez Mbege.**

**\- Par Jasper Jordan ? Beurk…**

**\- Si tu préfères, tu peux toujours aller rejoindre Dickson…,** propose malicieusement Wells.

**\- C'est bon, je te suis.**

* * *

_Je vous avais prévenu, ça commence très vite. Je n'avais pas envie de faire trainer les recherches en longueur, vu que tous les deux savaient où aller pour se revoir. Mais comme tout n'est pas rose dans cette arène, il faut bien que quelque chose vienne gâcher le petit moment entre Bellamy et Clarke… Pour les Faucheurs, vous l'aurez constaté, j'ai fait un mélange de ce qui existe dans la série et des bêtes sauvages créées dans Hunger Games à partir des anciens tributs. Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? Ensuite, Finn a beau être un crétin, je me disais effectivement que Wells, lui, tenterait d'arranger les choses pour Clarke. _

_Merci beaucoup aux reviewers guest : __**katniss**__ (toujours aussi impatiente ahah je suis contente que tu aimes Chaff et Keenan),__** NewsSeriesFR**__ (tu es vraiment adorable :) Concernant une possible suite, ça dépendra de qui reste en vie à la fin… Mais je pense que, si suite il y a, je vais faire une pause entre les deux, pour prendre un peu d'avance et ne pas écrire à flux tendu comme je le fais en ce moment.) et __**lila**__ (et non, il fallait bien les rassembler à un moment donné ahah)._

_Autre guest, mais que je ne vais pas remercier, __**Lexa**__, même si je doute que tu repasses par ici, vu que ma fiction est pitoyable et ridicule, ainsi que trop prévisible, et que les fans Bellarke sont frustrés :) Mais si jamais tu lis ceci, sache que les critiques en anonyme comme ça, c'est vraiment petit et pas très courageux… Et je ne sais pas où tu as vu qu'aucun acteur n'aimait Bellarke et qu'ils aimaient presque tous Clexa, mais il va falloir ouvrir les yeux :)_

_Passé ça, je vous dis à lundi, pour le prochain chapitre (déjà le trentième !), avec notamment un petit point de vue de Monty. D'ici là, j'attends vos reviews avec impatience, j'ai envie de savoir ce que vous pensez de ces petites retrouvailles :) Quant à moi, il va vraiment falloir que je me bouge pour rattraper mon retard de lecture ahah  
_

_Je vous fais plein de bisous, profitez de votre fin de vacances pour ceux qui ont la chance d'en avoir !_

_Estelle_


	30. Chapitre 30 : Confrontation

_Bonjour à tous ! J'espère que vous êtes en forme !_

_Merci à tous pour vos avis sur le dernier chapitre ! Je suis contente que vous ayez aimé les retrouvailles et désolée de vous avoir écœurés avec le cannibalisme. Mais ça m'a fait rire, parce que beaucoup d'entre vous m'ont dit que les Faucheurs leur faisaient penser aux zombies de The Walking Dead, alors que je n'ai jamais regardé cette série. En tout cas, ne vous inquiétez pas, les Faucheurs n'étaient pas des zombies, donc Bellamy ne va pas se transformer parce que Maya l'a mordu. _

_Je vous laisse avec ce nouveau chapitre, ponctué de nombreuses références… Bonne lecture ! :)_

* * *

**Chapitre 30 : Confrontation**

_« Clarke et Bellamy peuvent le faire »_

Dans sa petite grotte, Bellamy se sort du demi-sommeil dans lequel il était plongé. La veille, après le coup de canon annonçant la mort d'Indra, Clarke et lui ont décidé de se coucher là, à l'abri et cachés. Pour autant, la nuit a été assez stressante. Le jeune homme a eu peur que les créatures qui les ont attaqués ne reviennent dans le coin et les retrouvent. De plus, le bruit de chair mastiquée a résonné dans son esprit pendant un bon moment.

Malgré tout, le brun a tenté de se montrer rassurant, pour Clarke. Il regarde sa partenaire de district, profondément endormie contre lui. Elle semble paisible, comme s'ils n'étaient pas au milieu de cette arène. C'est un vrai soulagement pour lui de l'avoir retrouvée. D'autant que cette nouvelle règle change vraiment la donne. Désormais, ils peuvent gagner les Jeux de la faim à deux. Et ils peuvent donc rentrer ensemble dans le douze.

Pourtant, Bellamy se demande ce qu'il adviendra de leur étrange relation, s'ils parviennent à se sortir de cet enfer. Avant d'entrer dans l'arène, ils avaient l'un et l'autre une vie bien différente. « La petite princesse et le misérable », comme leur avait dit Marcus pendant leur préparation pour les interviews. Avec du recul, leur mentor n'avait pas totalement tort. Même si il revient vainqueur et couvert de gloire et d'argent, il n'en restera pas moins qu'un mec de la Veine, orphelin et en charge de sa petite sœur. Bien loin de ce à quoi peut aspirer la fille de la maire, future médecin de surcroît.

Le jeune homme secoue la tête. Pas la peine de s'embarrasser l'esprit avec de telles pensées. Pour l'instant, il doit se concentrer sur une chose. Leur victoire.

* * *

Ce matin, Monty constate qu'un élan d'optimisme est en train d'envahir le district douze. Avant que la diffusion ne commence, le Capitole propose – ou plutôt, impose - de regarder les interviews des proches des tributs. La veille, Octavia et Lincoln pour Bellamy, puis monsieur et madame Griffin pour Clarke, ont dû se plier au petit jeu de l'interrogatoire devant les fantasques journalistes du Capitole.

Visiblement, le résultat ravi les habitants du district. Et il doit très certainement en être de même pour ceux du Capitole. Alors que les premières interviews de proches étaient tendues et stressées, celle-ci sont presque… détendues. Les parents de Clarke ont l'air persuadé que les deux tributs peuvent s'en sortir. Octavia, elle aussi, paraît confiante. Seul Lincoln se montre plus mesuré. Mais qu'importe. Dans l'ensemble, ces petits reportages donnent du baume au cœur des habitants du douze.

**\- Si ils y croient, c'est que Clarke et Bellamy peuvent le faire !, **s'exclame une petite femme rousse, installée devant le groupe d'amis, avec son mari et ses sept enfants – roux également - qui approuvent bruyamment.

Autour d'eux, Monty se rend compte que les gens tiennent à peu près tous le même discours : si leurs proches disent que c'est possible, alors ça l'est.

**\- Je n'ai jamais vu notre district aussi uni,** souffle le jeune asiatique à Nathan, son voisin de droite.** On dirait qu'il n'y a plus aucune scission entre la Ville et la Veine.**

Le métisse hausse les épaules.

**\- C'est parce qu'en ce moment, ils ont un but commun : voir gagner les deux tributs de chez eux, ce qui serait un exploit,** lâche le meilleur ami de Bellamy. **Attends la fin des Jeux et tu verras que la plupart des gens de la Ville recommenceront à mépriser ceux de la Veine.**

**\- Je n'en suis pas si sûr… J'ai vraiment de l'espoir.**

Nathan esquisse un sourire.

**\- On dirait presque Jasper,** souffle-t-il.

Le fils des boulangers rit et s'apprête à répondre, mais il est interrompu par la diffusion des Hunger Games qui reprend. Bellamy et Clarke sont en grande discussion, dans leur grotte, derrière la cascade. Ils décident de ce qu'ils vont faire cette journée et tombent rapidement d'accord : ils doivent sortir de là, quitter leur refuge et retourner en exploration à travers l'arène. Un choix judicieux, estime Monty. S'ils restent planqués trop longtemps, sans rien faire, ils risquent d'agacer le Capitole.

**\- Bon, ce n'est pas encore aujourd'hui qu'ils vont conclure devant les caméras,** lance Jasper, malicieux et presque déçu.

Nathan lui assène une claque sur l'arrière du crâne, tandis que John lâche un grognement et que Raven éclate de rire.

**\- Aïe !**

Monty lève les yeux au ciel, en souriant malgré tout. Son meilleur ami est impayable.

**\- Si tu pouvais éviter de parler de mon frère en train de conclure, **grimace Octavia. **J'en ai déjà assez vu et entendu.**

Le petit groupe se met à rire, mais est vite calmé alors que les caméras se tournent vers Lexa et Gustus. Eux aussi décident de quitter la Corne d'abondance, où ils avaient établi leur campement. Seulement, ils ont un but bien différent de la simple exploration menée par Clarke et Bellamy.

**\- Bon, on est d'accord Gustus, l'objectif est de débusquer ces deux niais ?,** affirme la tribut du un avec froideur.

**\- On est d'accord. Et si on les trouve, pas besoin d'attendre l'autre. On les tue aussi vite. De toute façon, même à un contre ces guignols, on y arrivera,** affirme le colosse, sûr de lui.

Monty frissonne et échange un coup d'œil paniqué avec ses amis.

**\- Hors de question qu'on laisse ce couple de pacotille nous voler la victoire,** renchérit Lexa, toujours aussi stoïque et décidée.

Le jeune asiatique remarque qu'au moment de se séparer, le duo de tributs de Carrière ne se dit même pas au revoir. Comme si la possibilité de ne pas se revoir, que l'un d'entre eux meure dans l'arène, leur semblait inconcevable. Et leur assurance fait vraiment froid dans le dos.

* * *

À quelques kilomètres de la Corne d'abondance, Clarke avance vaillamment dans la forêt avec Bellamy et ce depuis de longues heures. Sans peine, son partenaire de district déniche de nombreuses plantes, racines et fruits, en jette d'autres en affirmant qu'elles ne sont pas comestibles. Il lui offre également quelques bouts d'un lapin qu'il a tué et cuit la veille. Les protéines et le sucre lui font du bien, mais la jeune fille aimerait tout de même que Marcus leur envoie quelque chose de vraiment consistant.

Pourtant, malgré le manque de nourriture, la blonde se sent rassurée quand Bellamy est à ses côtés. Il a une aura et un charisme incroyable, qui compense son côté parfois grincheux. Ils forment une équipe plutôt complémentaire, en se sauvant tour à tour et en se soutenant. Et leur duo plaît probablement beaucoup au Capitole. Quand elle y réfléchit, Clarke se dit que, sans le jeune homme, elle ne serait probablement plus là aujourd'hui.

**\- ****À**** quoi tu penses, Princesse ?,** lui lance Bellamy.

**\- Hmm ? ****À**** rien.**

**\- Clarke, tu as le regard dans le vide et tu machouilles cette racine depuis dix minutes. Je ne veux pas te vexer, mais ça commence à devenir tout, sauf mignon…**

La jeune médecin capte son regard pétillant de malice et ne peut s'empêcher de rire.

**\- Rien, franchement, je…**

Elle s'interrompt alors qu'un bruit lui parvient aux oreilles.

**\- Tu entends ça ?,** demande-t-elle, soudainement sur le qui-vive.

**\- Quoi ?**

**\- C'est une sorte de râle, un cri… Une femme qui est en train de souffrir.**

Bellamy la considère sans comprendre.

**\- Il n'y a aucun râle, Clarke, **dit-il prudemment.

**\- Je t'assure que si. **

La blonde se dirige immédiatement vers l'origine du son, Bellamy flanqué sur ses talons. Elle déboule très vite dans une sorte de petite clairière. Et ce qui se déroule devant elle lui arrache un hoquet de surprise. Face à eux, un grand chêne dénué de feuilles se dresse au milieu des fourrés.

**\- Maman…**

Avec horreur, Clarke découvre sa mère, suspendue à l'arbre, les jambes attachées contre le tronc et les poignets maintenus à une branche, au-dessus de sa tête. Abby a l'air dans un état de faiblesse incroyable, du sang s'écoulant de ses bras nus.

**\- Ils n'ont pas osé…,** souffle l'adolescente.

Si, ils l'ont fait. Le Capitole a capturé sa mère et l'a mise dans cette arène, dans le seul but de torturer encore un peu plus la jeune tribut.

**\- Oh mon dieu…,** lâche-t-elle.

Ni une ni deux, elle court en direction de l'arbre. Juste derrière elle, Bellamy proteste.

**\- Non, Clarke, c'est…**

Il n'a pas le temps d'en dire plus. Tout se passe très vite. La blonde sent le sol se dérober sous ses pieds, alors qu'elle tombe dans un trou. Par réflexe – et parce qu'il n'est jamais loin d'elle -, Bellamy la rattrape de justesse, à bout de bras. La jeune fille regarde en dessous d'elle. Au fond du trou – qui est en fait un piège – d'imposants et menaçants pics de bois n'attendent qu'elle. Il ne faudrait pas grand-chose pour qu'elle vienne s'embrocher là-dessus.

Ainsi suspendue à la main de son ami, sa vie ne dépend que de lui. La tribut lui adresse un coup d'œil paniqué. Il a l'air déterminé et tend son autre bras vers elle. Elle saisit sa main avec fébrilité. Avec toute la force qu'il est capable de solliciter, le jeune homme tire sur ses bras afin de la hisser sur le sol. Quand elle retrouve la terre ferme, Clarke pousse un long soupir de soulagement en lui tombant dans les bras.

**\- Merci…**

**\- Là, c'était moins une, Princesse,** grogne Bellamy avec un rictus crispé.

Aussi vite, la blonde s'éloigne de lui et relève la tête vers sa mère.

**\- Ne t'emballe pas,** Clarke, lui dit aussi vite son partenaire de district en récupérant sa lance, tombée au sol. **Ce n'est pas ta mère.**

**\- Quoi ?**

**\- C'est ce que je voulais te dire avant que tu ne te précipites dans ce trou. Regarde un peu mieux, tu verras que ce n'est pas vraiment Abby.**

La jeune fille détaille d'un peu plus près le corps suspendue de sa mère. Et force est de constater qu'elle paraît un peu floue par endroits, comme brouillée.

**\- C'est…,** commence-t-elle.

**\- Un hologramme,** complète le brun en fixant l'image d'Abby Griffin. **Une simple projection, pour t'attirer dans un piège. Et visiblement, ça a marché. **

**\- Je n'en reviens pas d'être tombée en plein dedans,** siffle Clarke.

Alors que Bellamy se dirige précautionneusement de l'arbre, en évitant le trou, la jeune blonde continue de pester contre elle-même, la tête basse. Mais elle n'a pas beaucoup de temps pour s'apitoyer sur son sort. Car la tribut se sent soudainement projetée contre le sol. Elle a tout juste le temps de pousser un cri de surprise qu'elle sent deux mains lui enserrer la gorge, en même temps qu'elles la forcent à se remettre sur ses pieds. Quand elle relève la tête, son regard croise celui de Bellamy, qui s'est figé, quelques mètres plus loin.

**\- Lexa…,** murmure-t-il en regardant la personne qui maintient Clarke.

Évidemment, ça ne pouvait être qu'elle. La tribut du douze sait que si ça avait été Gustus, elle serait déjà morte. Alors que Lexa, elle, aime jouer avant de tuer. Elle l'a bien vu lors du meurtre de Luna.

**\- Laisse la partir,** souffle Bellamy d'une voix blanche en s'avançant doucement vers elles.

La Carrière éclate d'un rire bref et froid.

**\- Tu crois vraiment que je vais t'obéir ?,** siffle la brune, sur un ton narquois.

Clarke a l'impression que ses derniers instants sont arrivés et qu'elle va bientôt mourir. Face à elle, le visage de son partenaire est décomposé.

**\- Bellamy…,** parvient à lâcher la blonde dans un souffle.

**\- Hmm, tu tiens à lui, n'est-ce pas ?,** lui glisse Lexa au creux de son oreille, quittant Bellamy du regard pendant une seconde.

La seconde qu'il fallait. Avec sa précision habituelle, le tribut du douze envoie sa lance droit dans la main de la Carrière. Cette dernière hurle de surprise et de douleur et relâche aussitôt Clarke, qui tombe sur le sol. À peine la jeune fille a-t-elle le temps de se redresser qu'elle constate que Bellamy a parcouru les deux mètres qui les séparaient et qu'il s'est jeté sur Lexa.

De ses deux mains puissantes, il attrape fermement le cou de la tribut de carrière et l'oblige à se remettre debout, avant de la plaquer contre un arbre. La jeune femme se débat, tente de se dégager de l'emprise du brun, en repoussant son visage d'une main. Mais il est trop grand et trop fort pour elle. Il semble resserrer sa prise sur la gorge de Lexa, alors que celle-ci suffoque.

Clarke réalise qu'il est littéralement en train d'étrangler son adversaire, à mains nus. Elle ne sait pas quoi faire, ni quoi dire. Elle est tout simplement tétanisée. Bellamy ne semble plus être lui-même. Le jeune homme réagit à peine quand la Carrière lui mord la paume et il se contente d'appuyer un peu plus fort sur son cou, les muscles de ses bras tendus à l'extrême par l'effort.

Jusqu'à ce, finalement, Lexa rende son dernier souffle entre ses mains.

* * *

Le corps de la Carrière du district un s'affaisse entre les doigts de Bellamy, alors que le coup de canon annonciateur de la mort de Lexa résonne. Le cerveau du jeune homme est en ébullition. Il comprend aussitôt ce qu'il vient de faire. Il vient de tuer quelqu'un à mains nues, sans l'once d'une hésitation. La vie de Clarke était en jeu, mais il n'empêche que le brun ne se reconnaît plus. Ses propres actes le dégoûtent. Comme si ce contact le brûlait, il relâche le corps de Lexa, qui tombe lamentablement sur le sol, et il lève lentement la tête vers sa partenaire de district. Elle est immobile et a l'air effrayée. Pire, horrifiée. Il s'avance doucement vers elle.

**\- Tu vas bien ?,** murmure-t-il.

Tremblante, elle hoche la tête avec lenteur. Elle aussi doit être écœurée par ce qu'il vient de faire. Bellamy s'approche un peu plus de la jeune fille et pose délicatement une main sur son épaule, la faisant sursauter.

**\- Tu es sûre que ça va ?,** s'enquit-il à nouveau.

**\- Je vais bien,** assure-t-elle, malgré tout fébrile.

Mais le frère d'Octavia remarque que quelque chose ne va pas. Et il sait exactement quoi. Pourtant, son instinct de survie reprend provisoirement le dessus.

**\- Il faut qu'on s'éloigne du corps,** lâche-t-il, peu sûr de lui. **D'autant que Gustus ne doit pas être loin.**

Clarke secoue la tête, comme si elle sortait d'une certaine torpeur, et hoche la tête, plus franchement cette fois-ci. Côte à côte, ils commencent à marcher et mettent un maximum de distance entre le cadavre de Lexa et eux. Dans la tête de Bellamy, les pensées se bousculent et la culpabilité grandit à chacun de ses pas. Il avait déjà tué dans cette arène. Mais pas de cette manière. Pas comme un sauvage, un barbare. Et ça le ronge. Derrière lui, il entend l'hovercraft venu récupérer le corps inanimé de leur adversaire.

Le jeune homme prend alors encore un peu plus conscience de ses actes et il se sent pris de vertiges. Il a la tête qui tourne, son cœur bat à cent à l'heure, sa respiration s'accélère et son équilibre est instable. Le tribut prend appui contre un arbre, mais il a l'impression que ses jambes ne le portent plus. Subitement faible, à bout de forces, il se laisse donc tomber sur le sol, dos contre le tronc. Clarke le rejoint aussi vite et s'assied à côté de lui.

**\- Tu vas bien ?,** lui demande-t-elle à son tour.

Bellamy hésite avant de répondre.

**\- Non, je ne vais pas bien,** annonce-t-il finalement dans un grognement.

Sa partenaire lui adresse un regard paniqué, mais il se sent ailleurs.

**\- Mes parents…,** murmure-il.

La blonde le fixe sans comprendre. Il ne sait pas plus qu'elle où il en est, tout se mélange dans son esprit.

**\- Mes parents,** reprend le jeune homme. **S'ils savaient ce que j'ai fait… Qui je suis…**

Il ignore le regard de Clarke, empli de tristesse et de pitié, et continue.

**\- Ils m'ont appris à devenir meilleur, à être bon… **

**\- Bellamy…,** murmure la blonde à ses côtés.

Le jeune homme fait comme si elle n'avait pas parlé.

**\- Tout ce que j'arrive à faire, ici, c'est tuer les gens, **chuchote-t-il. **Je suis un monstre.**

Les larmes lui montent aux yeux, alors que son amie se rapproche de lui et pose sa petite main sur les siennes.

**\- Bellamy, tu es obligé de tuer des gens, ici. Mais malgré tout, tu ne fais pas que ça ici. Tu m'as sauvé la vie aujourd'hui, face à Lexa. Et de nombreuses fois dans cette arène. J'ai besoin de toi. Parce que sans toi, je n'aurais pas pu survivre ici. Jamais.**

Le tribut adresse un coup d'œil à Clarke. Il n'y a plus aucune trace d'effroi en elle. Au contraire. Elle semble assurée, déterminée. Et ça lui fait du bien.

**\- Tu as besoin d'être pardonné pour ce que tu as fait ?,** l'harangue-t-elle. **Alors je te pardonne pour ça ! Mais tu dois rester avec moi, Bellamy. Tu dois rentrer dans le douze avec moi. Et nous affronterons ensemble ce que nous avons fait ensemble. On trouvera un moyen.**

Bellamy déglutit et serre les dents pour éviter de craquer encore un peu plus, mais hoche doucement la tête.

**\- Est-ce qu'on peut trouver un moyen plus tard, quand tout ça sera terminé ?, **souffle-t-il en posant sa tête contre le tronc de l'arbre, épuisé par presque deux semaines d'arène et par les émotions contradictoires qui le traversent.

**\- Dès que tu seras prêt,** affirme Clarke en s'appuyant tout près de lui.

Exactement la réponse qu'il attendait.

* * *

_Et voilà, Lexa y est passée… Qu'est-ce que vous pensez de sa mort et de la réaction de Bellamy ? De la manière dont Clarke gère ça ? Et de toutes les références ?_

_Un grand merci aux guests qui m'ont laissé leur avis cette semaine : __**lila**__, __**NewsSeriesFR**__ (ahah, oui, 5h33 du matin, c'est vraiment l'heure idéale ! C'est un peu compliqué pour Clarke et Bellamy dans ce contexte, mais ce n'est pas exclu non plus :)), __**smarties99**__ (bienvenue et merci !), __**JingleBellamy**__ (tu es adorable, merci beaucoup ! Tu as un début de réponse pour la mort des autres tributs.), __**FanDeBellarke**__ (c'est très gentil, merci :)), __**katniss**__ (contente que tu aimes !), __**nadia**__ (ahah tout ce que tu me dis est adorable ! Ne t'en fais pas, ça ne m'a pas fait « mal », ça m'a juste agacée de voir qu'elle venait troller ici. Qu'elle reste sur ses fictions Clexa quoi…)_

_Ensuite, je voudrais adresser un merci tout spécial à l'adorable __**M'elleWata**__, qui m'a fait une jolie surprise, en prenant du temps pour réaliser une vidéo sur cette fiction. J'étais ultra choquée et touchée :) Encore merci ! Vous pouvez la retrouver sur Youtube, sous le titre « Together ? Bellamy&amp;Clarke/Hunger Games ». _

_Rendez-vous lundi prochain pour le nouveau chapitre, avec une petite étape du côté de Jackson et Paula, les parents de Katniss. D'ici là, je souhaite une bonne rentrée à ceux qui reprennent cette semaine. Bon courage !_

_Je vous embrasse les chatons,_

_Estelle_


	31. Chapitre 31 : La fin est proche

_Hello les chatons ! Comment allez-vous ? Votre rentrée s'est bien passée ?_

_Merci à ceux qui m'ont laissé un avis sur le chapitre précédent, ils m'ont fait vraiment plaisir. Je suis un peu déçue, parce que je pensais que la mort de Lexa vous enthousiasmerait un peu plus que ça, mais c'est le chapitre sur lequel j'ai eu le moins de reviews depuis le début. Ne me lâchez pas si proche de la fin :p Bravo à ceux qui ont repéré la famille Weasley ahah Mais c'était juste pour le clin d'œil, parce que j'adore également Harry Potter, ne vous attendez pas à voir débarquer Harry à dos d'hippogriffe :) _

_Une précision avant que vous ne commenciez ce chapitre : j'ai effectué quelques petites modifications au début, rien de très important, mais considérez que Haymitch existe et qu'il a gagné les 50__e__ Jeux, comme dans les Hunger Games originaux. Si vous reprenez le chapitre 3, vous verrez qu'il ne coache pas Clarke et Bellamy car, du haut de ses 19 ans, il boit déjà beaucoup trop et qu'il a un gros problème au foie, qui l'a forcé à être hospitalisé d'urgence au Capitole. _

_Au programme aujourd'hui : un peu de légèreté, des clins d'œil aux livres Hunger Games et un point de vue inédit dans cette fiction. Enjoy :)_

* * *

**Chapitre 31 : La fin est proche **

_« On y arrivera. »_

Alors que Bellamy vient de tuer Lexa, Jackson ne peut s'empêcher d'avoir le cœur serré en constatant à quel point son jeune ami est forcé de changer ce qu'il est vraiment. Tout ça lui fait bizarre, mais il se refuse à le juger. Il estime que personne ne peut être sûr de ce qu'il ferait dans cette arène, dans ce contexte.

**\- Ça va Jackson ?,** murmure Paula.

Le jeune cuisinier tourne la tête vers la petite blonde assise à côté de lui. Elle a capté son regard songeur.

**\- Ça va,** la rassure-t-il avec un sourire confiant.

Il reporte aussitôt son attention vers le grand écran. Si Clarke et Bellamy sont toujours en train de se remettre de leurs émotions, Gustus semble satisfait par le coup de canon qu'il a entendu. Visiblement, pour lui, la possibilité que Lexa ait été tuée est inexistante. Il s'imagine très probablement que c'est l'un des tributs du district douze qui y est passé. Ou alors, il s'en fiche complétement de sa partenaire. Cette hypothèse n'est pas non plus à exclure.

**\- Il va être vraiment en colère quand il va se rendre compte que c'est Lexa qui est morte,** souffle Paula.

Jackson hoche doucement la tête. Il redoute ce moment-là. Car il suppose fortement que la Carrière entrera dans une rage folle et qu'il se lancera à la poursuite de Bellamy et Clarke, dans le but de les tuer au plus vite.

**\- Je déteste ce type,** grogne l'assistante d'Abby.

**\- Comme tout le monde ici,** assure le cuisinier. **Et dans la plupart des districts, si tu veux mon avis.**

Quand, finalement, le point de la journée est fait, Gustus paraît effectivement très en colère. Pourtant, il ne fonce pas sans réfléchir et préfère chasser, pour reprendre des forces. Les deux tributs du douze, eux, se mettent en quête d'un coin où dormir, en se soutenant mutuellement. C'est sur une image de Clarke tenant le bras de Bellamy que s'arrête la diffusion pour ce soir.

**\- Allez, je dois aller un peu travailler au centre médical, **annonce Paula en se levant, suivant le mouvement de la foule installée sur la Grand-Place.

**\- Je t'accompagne,** répond Jackson.

Comme tous les soirs. La jeune femme lui adresse un sourire rayonnant. Ce même sourire qui a fait craquer le brun lorsqu'il lui a parlé la première fois. Du haut de ses 20 ans, la petite blonde a un sacré effet sur lui. Alors qu'ils avancent ensemble vers le centre, il la détaille discrètement du regard, comme il a l'habitude de le faire. Il est content de l'avoir trouvée. Ils ne sont qu'amis – du moins, pour l'instant, espère-t-il -, mais son soutien est précieux au milieu de ces Hunger Games.

Elle a déjà connu la tristesse de voir partir un proche dans l'arène. Sa meilleure amie, Maysilee Donner, a été moissonnée il y a trois ans, lors de la 50e édition. Elle n'est jamais revenue de ces Jeux. Elle avait réussi à se sortir du Bain de sang avec une sarbacane et un peu de nourriture. Rien de plus. Elle a survécu un moment, arrivant même dans les cinq derniers tributs encore en course. Mais une attaque d'oiseaux sauvages, probablement envoyés par l'équipe d'organisation des Jeux, avait eu raison d'elle. C'est Haymitch Abernathy, lui aussi originaire du douze, qui l'avait emporté.

Pourtant, Paula n'en parle jamais. Elle reste positive et souriante, voit régulièrement la sœur jumelle de Maysilee, soigne tout le monde au centre médical, aide Abby à former Octavia à la médecine… Et elle soutient Jackson quand il a peur pour Bellamy. Elle lui dit qu'il va s'en sortir, qu'il a le profil et les capacités pour gagner les Hunger Games. Et c'est aussi pour ça que le jeune cuisinier l'apprécie autant. Ils discutent beaucoup, de ce qu'il se passe dans l'arène, mais aussi du reste. Il a même pris l'habitude de chantonner pour elle, lui qui aime tant ça.

**\- Tu penses que les Jeux vont encore durer longtemps ?, **demande-t-il soudainement à la blonde en sortant de sa torpeur.

**\- Deux ou trois jours, à mon avis. Peut-être moins. L'équipe d'organisation va probablement vouloir accélérer les choses, pour qu'on assiste vite au combat final. **

**\- Tu as sans doute raison… Pfff, vivement que quelqu'un débarque pour mettre fin à toute cette mascarade,** lance Jackson. **Tu imagines, Panem sans les Hunger Games ?**

**\- On vivrait moins dans la peur… Mais à mon avis, la personne qui arrivera à faire arrêter les Jeux n'est pas encore née. **

**\- Et c'est bien dommage. Tu n'as pas d'opération prévue ce soir ?, **s'enquit-il, changeant aussi vite de sujet.

**\- Aucune. Juste les petits bobos du quotidien.**

**\- Tu vas probablement voir rappliquer Wells Jaha alors….**

Paula éclate de rire.

**\- Crois-moi si tu veux, mais il est déjà venu hier soir !, **explique-t-elle en souriant. **Il a fait une sorte de petite fête alcoolisée avec ses amis… D'ailleurs, j'espère que ce n'est pas l'un de tes copains de la Plaque qui leur a fourni l'alcool.**

Jackson hoche frénétiquement la tête, hilare.

**\- Promis, ce n'est pas nous.**

**\- Hmm... Toujours est-il qu'il avait probablement trop bu et qu'il est littéralement rentré dans un arbre en marchant. Résultat, son nez est bien amoché.**

**\- Les ravages de l'alcool chez les jeunes…,** sourit le cuisinier, alors qu'ils arrivent devant le centre médical.

**\- Tu vas travailler à la Plaque ?,** demande Paula.

**\- Non, pas ce soir, je vais plutôt emmener Nathan se changer les idées en forêt.**

**\- Tu prends vraiment soin de lui.**

**\- Il faut bien que quelqu'un le fasse, en attendant que son meilleur ami revienne.**

La petite blonde lui adresse un doux sourire.

**\- Allez, je me dépêche, il va m'attendre.**

Il s'approche d'elle et, instinctivement, sans vraiment se rendre compte de ce qu'il fait, pose ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il prend aussi vite conscience de son geste et se recule immédiatement, un peu inquiet, pour guetter la réaction de la jeune femme.

**\- Euh…,** bafouille-t-il. **Désolé, je… Je ne…**

Paula éclate de rire, à sa grande surprise.

**\- Jackson Everdeen… Tu sais, je réfléchissais à quelque chose, tout à l'heure, **dit-elle malicieusement. **C'est bien joli de faire le beau et de me chanter des chansons… Mais je me demandais quand est-ce que tu allais te décider et te lancer.**

Jackson n'en croit pas ses oreilles. Il retrouve immédiatement son sourire et s'avance de nouveau vers elle, pour l'embrasser encore une fois, avec un peu plus d'ardeur.

**\- Bon, je dois vraiment te laisser travailler,** lâche-t-il dans un souffle.

**\- Tu passes me prendre ce soir, après ma permanence de soins ?**

**\- Avec plaisir.**

C'est donc euphorique qu'il rejoint Nathan, près des grillages qui délimitent le district douze. Leur balade dans les bois passe à une vitesse folle. Son jeune ami paraît lui aussi d'assez bonne humeur. Un peu retourné après avoir vu Bellamy étrangler quelqu'un. Mais confiant pour la suite. Comme Paula, il pense que, d'ici deux jours, les Jeux seront terminés.

**\- Bon, ce n'est pas que je ne t'aime pas, mais on va devoir rentrer,** annonce Jackson au bout d'un moment de marche. **Il commence à faire sombre et Paula va m'attendre.**

**\- Alala, Paula…,** réplique Nathan en riant.

**\- Aucune remarque ne sera tolérée,** sourit le jeune cuisinier.

Sur le chemin du retour, alors qu'ils passent devant le petit étang tout proche de la limite du district, Jackson repère de petites fleurs blanches qui poussent dans l'eau. Des petites plantes blanches aquatiques, des sagittaires. Ignorant les moqueries de Nathan, l'ancien chasseur se penche pour en cueillir quelques-unes, qu'il offrira à Paula. Après tout, c'est plutôt original, un bouquet de katniss.

* * *

Une fois que Bellamy a un peu repris ses esprits, Clarke et lui se sont mis en route jusqu'aux falaises qui bordent un coin de l'arène. Au sommet de l'une d'entre elles, la jeune fille a repéré un gros fourré, dans lequel ils pourront se cacher. De là-haut, à l'abri des regards – mais pas des caméras, évidemment… -, ils peuvent voir venir d'éventuels adversaires. Leur éventuel adversaire.

Cette nuit, une fois n'est pas coutume, c'est Clarke qui veille sur Bellamy. Elle a peut-être été directement attaquée par Lexa, mais c'est le jeune chasseur qui paraît le plus perturbé par leur rencontre avec la Carrière du district un. Alors elle doit lui laisser le temps de digérer, d'accepter. De comprendre que ce n'était que de la survie et pas sa vraie nature. Comme elle a dû le faire il y a quelques jours, avec l'aide de Bellamy.

Le sommeil de son ami est très agité. Il se retourne violemment, lâche des grognements, murmure des propos incompréhensibles et se réveille souvent, en plein milieu d'un cauchemar. Et à chaque fois, Clarke est près de lui pour le rassurer. Pour lui dire que tout ira bien, qu'ils vont s'en sortir ensemble. Elle s'en persuade elle-même, au fur et à mesure qu'elle lui martèle tout ça.

Bellamy a besoin d'elle. Comme elle a besoin de lui. Elle lui a déjà dit, plus tôt dans la soirée. Sans son aide, elle serait morte plusieurs fois au cours de ces Hunger Games. Et elle n'a pas encore osé lui avouer, mais elle sait que, sans lui, elle n'aurait même pas trouvé de raison d'avancer dans cette arène.

Alors que le jeune homme se rendort, après s'être une nouvelle fois réveillé en panique, elle l'observe avec attention. Tout en lui lui donne envie de le protéger. Après presque deux semaines dans l'arène, il a fortement maigri. Une partie de son visage est recouverte d'une légère barbe. Mais il reste lui-même, avec ses taches de rousseur, sa fossette sur le menton et ses lèvres charnues. Clarke lâche un soupir. Elle remonte sa couverture de survie sur lui et replace délicatement les boucles de cheveux bruns qui s'étalent sur son front, pour y déposer un baiser, avant de s'installer un peu mieux, tout en tentant de ne pas sombrer dans le sommeil.

* * *

**\- Cinna, viens dans le salon, ça va commencer,** l'appelle la voix d'Héra depuis le salon.

Le petit garçon de 9 ans jette un dernier coup d'œil au croquis qu'il est en train de dessiner : une robe rouge, flamboyante. Il repose son crayon de couleur, se lève et sort de sa chambre, pour rejoindre ses parents, installés devant leur grande télévision. Comme d'habitude, son père, Ulysse, est calme et posé. Sa barbe courte est toujours aussi impeccablement taillée. Assise à côté de lui, dans le canapé, sa mère Héra est magnifique dans sa combinaison blanche, simple mais travaillée. C'est tout elle, ce style.

**\- Qu'est-ce que tu faisais ?,** lui demande son père.

**\- Je créais une robe de feu !,** annonce fièrement l'enfant, provoquant des sourires chez ses parents.

La diffusion du jour commence par un résumé de ce qu'il s'est passé dans l'arène ces derniers jours. L'équipe d'organisation fait toujours cela quand la fin des Hunger Games est proche. La petite famille revoit donc ses deux protégés du district douze évoluer, se protéger et même tuer.

**\- Papa, c'est toi qui lui a donné ce ruban ?, **interroge Cinna, alors qu'un plan montre Bellamy en train de jouer avec son petit bout de tissu bordeaux.

**\- Non, c'est à lui. Un cadeau de sa sœur, Octavia.**

Le garçon songe que c'est une bonne idée, de laisser à son tribut un objet discret auquel il tient, une source de force.

**\- Ce moment était vraiment horrible,** commente Héra alors qu'ils revoient Indra se faire dévorer vivante par les Faucheurs.

Cinna veut rester fort, mais il est à deux doigts de se cacher les yeux. Il n'a pas dormi de la nuit après avoir regardé ce moment, la première fois. Après un retour sur la journée de la veille, Caesar Flickerman apparaît à l'écran, flanqué, comme toujours, de Claudius Templesmith, le speaker officiel des Jeux.

**\- Bonjouuur Panem !,** s'écrit le présentateur d'un ton joyeux. **Et bonjour Claudius !**

**\- Bonjour à tous,** réplique l'autre.

Leur petit discours de bienvenue est toujours le même. Chaque jour. Inlassablement.

**\- J'espère que vous êtes en forme pour assister à la treizième journée de la 53****e**** édition des Hunger Games !,** lance Caesar.

Alors qu'ils présentent les enjeux de la journée, Cinna détaille, comme à son habitude, la tenue de Flickerman. Ce jaune moutarde est vraiment de mauvais goût. Il ne lui va pas du tout au teint. Le petit garçon le verrait plutôt en bleu foncé ou, plus sobrement, en noir.

**\- Claudius, dites-moi… Est-ce que vous vous souvenez du premier jour de ces Jeux ?,** demande le présentateur.

**\- Très bien, mon cher Caesar ! Ce Bain de sang… L'alliance des tributs des districts un, deux et quatre… Bellamy avec Maya…**

**\- Tout à fait. Mais vous rappelez vous des trois tributs que j'avais annoncé comme étant mes favoris ?**

Le speaker fait mine de réfléchir.

**\- N'était-ce pas Gustus, Clarke et Bellamy ?, **dit-il finalement, faussement hésitant.

**\- Tout à fait ! On peut dire que j'ai vu juste,** s'exclame Caesar en riant.

Le présentateur a l'air extrêmement satisfait de lui-même. Et quand Cinna jette un coup d'œil à ses parents, il constate qu'eux aussi sont fiers. Mais pas d'eux-mêmes. Héra et Ulysse sont fiers de Clarke et Bellamy, de leur parcours et de leur avancée dans les Jeux, eux qui viennent pourtant d'un district mineur, souvent – pour ne pas dire toujours – dévalorisé, moqué. Le petit garçon reporte son attention vers l'écran de télévision, qui montre les trois derniers concurrents encore en course. Son regard se dirige automatiquement vers ceux qu'on appelle maintenant « Le petit couple doré du Capitole ».

C'est décidé. Plus tard, il ne sera pas n'importe quel styliste, qui habillera uniquement les grosses fortunes du Capitole. Cinna sera, comme ses parents, styliste pour les tributs du douze. Il ne veut habiller aucun autre district.

* * *

Quand il se réveille, malgré une nuit terrible, Bellamy se sent mieux. Comme revigoré. Il se redresse et remarque que Clarke s'est assoupie à côté de lui. Il sait qu'elle a veillé sur lui pendant qu'il dormait et qu'elle était là pour lui à chaque cauchemar. Le jeune homme décide de la laisser se reposer un peu et se met debout.

Quand les deux tributs du district douze se sont installés dans ce fourré, hier soir, il n'a pas trop regardé autour de lui, trop occupé à ressasser la manière dont il avait tué Lexa. Mais ce matin, plus en forme et à la lumière du jour, il constate qu'ils sont en fait cachés au milieu d'arbres et d'arbustes fruitiers. En moins de cinq minutes, il récolte ainsi des kumquats, des agrumes qui supportent bien le froid ; des kakis, des fruits assez énergétiques des cynorrhodons, bourrés de sucre, mais qu'il va devoir soigneusement nettoyer pour enlever le poil à gratter qui les recouvre et même des dattes.

Avec application, il prépare donc un semblant de petit déjeuner pour Clarke et lui, avant de le disposer dans les assiettes, vestiges du repas envoyé par Marcus il y a quelques jours. Il hésite un moment, mais ajoute finalement aux fruits la viande séchée qu'il lui reste. Ils auront vraiment besoin d'énergie pour ce qui est probablement leur dernier ou avant dernier jour dans cette arène. Dans son dos, il entend que sa partenaire est en train d'émerger.

**\- Le petit déjeuner est servi,** lui lance-t-il.

La blonde lui adresse un sourire, alors qu'il lui tend l'une des assiettes.

**\- Merci Bellamy.**

**\- C'est plutôt à moi de te remercier,** lâche le jeune homme après un instant d'hésitation.

Clarke porte un regard attentif sur lui, alors qu'il se mordille la lèvre inférieure, prudent.

**\- Alors… Merci pour cette nuit, Clarke,** continue-t-il finalement. **Heureusement que tu étais là. Et je suis désolé de ma réaction d'hier.**

**\- Ce n'est rien,** lui répond aussi vite l'apprentie médecin. **Tu avais besoin de te reposer, c'était normal que je monte la garde. Et hier, tu as fait ce qu'il fallait. Ne t'auto-flagelle pas pour ça.**

Bellamy ne lit plus aucune pitié dans le regard de Clarke. Elle a juste l'air compréhensive. Compréhensive et confiante. Incapable de répondre quelque chose d'intelligent, il préfère changer de sujet.

**\- Maintenant, on va devoir battre Gustus…**

**\- Ça, ça ne va pas être du gâteau,** grimace la blonde.

**\- Tu l'as dit. De tous les tributs, c'est vraiment celui que je redoutais le plus.**

**\- En plus, il fait une fixette sur toi depuis le début, ça doit démultiplier sa motivation. **

**\- En effet,** grince Bellamy, qui n'a pas oublié les provocations du Carrière lors des entraînements et de leurs interviews. **Ça ne va pas nous faciliter la tâche, mais on va devoir s'y atteler. **

**\- Pour rentrer chez nous,** complète Clarke.

**\- Et vivre avec ça pour le reste de notre vie…,** souffle le brun.

**\- On y arrivera.**

**\- ****À ****rentrer chez nous ou à vivre avec ça ?**

**\- Les deux.**

Le coup d'œil déterminé que lui lance sa partenaire de district suffit presque à le convaincre. Presque.

* * *

**\- Il fait de plus en plus froid, non ?,** grogne Clarke.

Voilà deux heures qu'ils sont sortis du fourré dans lequel ils ont passé la nuit. Depuis, ils marchent pour retourner dans l'environnement de la Corde d'abondance. Bellamy a supposé que c'était là-bas que Gustus s'était installé et que le combat final y aurait lieu. Mais malgré la cadence imposée par son partenaire de district, la jeune fille n'arrive pas à se réchauffer.

**\- Effectivement,** répond le brun en posant ses lunettes sur son nez. **On atteint les moins 10 degrés.**

**\- Oh quelle plaie,** peste la tribut.

Bellamy range sa monture ultra sophistiquée dans sa poche et lui lance un regard rieur, visiblement amusé par son agacement. Depuis leur discussion de tout à l'heure, il paraît beaucoup plus détendu, comme si la perspective de l'affrontement avec Gustus ne l'inquiétait finalement pas plus que ça. La jeune fille est étonnée, mais elle préfère le voir comme ça plutôt qu'en proie à une crise de panique, comme hier soir.

**\- Tu sais, je…,** commence-t-il.

Il est interrompu par un grondement. Un grondement qui provient du ventre de Clarke.

**\- Non ?! Sérieusement, après tous les fruits qu'on a mangé ce matin, tu as encore faim ?, **lui demande Bellamy, interloqué et moqueur.

**\- Ce n'est pas de ma faute,** grommelle la blonde.

Elle n'ajoute rien de plus, car elle est reconnaissante de ce que le tribut lui a ramené ce matin. Mais toutefois, elle commence à être énervée par Marcus. Il ne leur a rien envoyé depuis le repas avec Maya et Charlotte, il y a une semaine. Pourtant, Clarke est persuadée qu'il a récolté de nombreux dons, qui devraient lui permettre de leur offrir quelque chose de vraiment consistant à manger avant le combat final. D'autant qu'il ne leur reste plus beaucoup de temps à passer ici.

**\- Ne t'en fais pas, Princesse,** sourit Bellamy. **Bientôt, tu retrouveras le Capitole et ses incroyables festins. **

**\- Je sais, je sais…**

**\- Allez Princesse, arrête de bouder !**

Clarke lève les yeux au ciel, néanmoins amusée. Elle n'en revient pas qu'il soit comme ça. Presque agaçant. Visiblement, l'arène a renforcé son côté lunatique. Ou alors, il se cache juste derrière cette carapace pour faire oublier son instant d'égarement de la veille. Le connaissant, c'est tout à fait probable.

**\- Je ne boude pas,** assure-t-elle. **Et je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas m'appeler Princesse.**

Le jeune homme lâche un petit rire et lui tend la main pour l'aider à passer au-dessus d'un tronc d'arbre, couché en travers du chemin.

**\- En route, on a des Jeux à gagner,** lui lance-t-il.

Autour d'eux, la végétation se fait un peu moins dense. Pendant plus d'une heure, ils continuent d'avancer en silence, à l'écoute du moindre bruit. Bellamy jette régulièrement des coups d'œil vers Clarke, alors qu'elle sent que son corps commence à fatiguer. Elle a à peine dormi cette nuit. Elle est courbaturée de partout et ses muscles sont endoloris. Elle n'en peut plus de ses cheveux poisseux et de la crasse qui recouvre son visage. La blonde veut vraiment sortir de cette arène. Prendre une douche et manger un vrai repas. Et s'éloigner de toute cette tension, cette peur de mourir à chaque instant. Son partenaire remarque visiblement sa lassitude, puisqu'il lui fait signe de s'arrêter.

**\- On va faire une petite pause,** déclare-t-il en lui indiquant un imposant fourré, au feuillage épais, qui leur servira d'abri le temps qu'elle reprenne un peu de forces.

Bellamy écarte quelques branches pour la laisser passer. Clarke s'exécute et s'assied immédiatement sur le sol. Au-dessus d'elle, il n'y a pas de feuilles et elle distingue très nettement le ciel bleu ciel, chargé de nuages blancs et gris clairs.

**\- Tiens, prends ça,** lui propose le brun en lui tendant une gourde d'eau qu'il sort de son sac à dos.

Le liquide est froid, mais pas gelé. Bellamy a visiblement pris le soin d'emballer la bouteille dans sa couverture avant de la ranger. Toutefois, la sensation de fraicheur sur ses dents est désagréable.

**\- Brrr…,** lâche-t-elle en frissonnant.

**\- Je rêve d'un chocolat chaud,** glisse Bellamy en s'asseyant à ses côtés. **Tu sais, comme celui qu'ils nous avaient servi dans le train ?**

**\- Oh oui…,** répond-t-elle, songeuse.

La jeune fille reste un moment perdue dans ses pensées, son regard passant du ciel aux feuillages qui les entourent, pour ensuite se poser sur les mains calleuses et sales de Bellamy, sur le manteau craqué de Bellamy, sur le visage légèrement barbu de Bellamy, sur les lèvres de Bellamy qui s'étirent en un sourire et finalement sur le regard noir et perçant de Bellamy. Qui vient de la surprendre en train de le détailler sans vergogne.

Confuse, la blonde sent le rouge lui monter aux joues. Elle sait que c'est une réaction stupide, étant donné le degré d'intimité qu'ils ont maintenant atteint. Mais malgré l'horreur dans laquelle elle vit depuis deux semaines, elle ne peut s'empêcher d'être perturbée par son partenaire de district.

**\- Tout va bien, Princesse ?,** demande le tribut, taquin.

**\- Hmm, oui,** réplique-t-elle en se prenant de passion pour la fougère qui pousse devant elle.

Elle sent les doigts du chasseur se poser doucement sur son menton, la forçant à se tourner vers lui.

**\- Tu sais Clarke, je pense que j'ai besoin d'un peu d'encouragement avant le combat final…,** souffle Bellamy d'une voix rauque, en lui lançant un coup d'œil intense et en attrapant sa main.

**\- Je…**

La jeune fille est hésitante. Est-ce qu'il fait ça pour le public, parce qu'il a compris qu'elle était affamée et à bout de forces et qu'elle avait besoin que Marcus leur envoie quelque chose ? Ou alors parce qu'il en a envie ? En a-t-elle elle-même envie ? La question ne se pose même pas. Bien sûr qu'elle en a envie. Elle ne l'a pas embrassé depuis, quoi ? Cinq jours ? Et elle a l'impression que ça fait une éternité. « Et puis merde », se dit-elle en franchissant les quelques centimètres qui les séparent.

Elle est d'abord surprise par la chaleur de ses lèvres, qui semble se propager dans tout son corps. Soudainement, Clarke n'a plus froid. Elle oublie la faim. Elle ne pense plus à Gustus et au combat qui les attend. Seul compte Bellamy, qui ouvre la bouche pour approfondir leur baiser, toujours avec beaucoup de douceur. La blonde laisse échapper un gémissement de bonheur. Leur étreinte se prolonge, jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente une goutte d'eau rouler sur son front, puis une autre. À regrets, elle se sépare du jeune homme, sans toutefois lâcher sa main, et lève les yeux au ciel. Mais ce n'est pas de la pluie qui est en train de tomber.

**\- De la neige,** murmure-t-elle, émerveillée.

Depuis leur naissance, ils n'en n'ont vu que deux ou trois fois dans le district douze. Bellamy ne peut s'empêcher de sourire lui aussi.

**\- Alors ça, on n'avait pas encore donné…**

Il n'y a pas à dire, au milieu de la barbarie, le Capitole sait y faire pour proposer du spectacle et créer une ambiance romantique.

* * *

À travers un écran géant, Jake Griffin voit sa fille unique grandir à toute vitesse. Il la voit faire des sacrifices. Il la voit faire des choses qu'elle n'a pas envie de faire. Il la voit tomber doucement amoureuse.

**\- Au moins, elle aura réussi à trouver une éclaircie et un peu de bonheur au milieu de tout ça, **dit-il à Abby, alors que Bellamy se penche à nouveau vers Clarke pour l'embrasser. **Ça l'aidera peut-être un peu à affronter l'après.**

Car Jake ne se fait pas d'illusion. Si les deux tributs gagnent les Hunger Games, le retour à la réalité et à la vie du district douze risque d'être compliqué. Sa fille aura forcément en partie changé, même si elle reste la même au fond d'elle. Elle aura probablement du mal à encaisser ce qu'elle a fait dans cette arène. Mais elle devra vivre avec ce poids sur les épaules. Et elle devra être entourée pour le supporter.

Heureusement, ses parents seront là, ainsi que ses amis. Jake a vu avec plaisir que Wells et Finn se parlaient à nouveau, après une période de froid, qu'il n'a jamais su expliquer. Mais il sait que Clarke aura surtout besoin d'être épaulée par quelqu'un qui a vécu la même chose qu'elle. Et cette personne est Bellamy Blake.

**\- Je suis contente qu'elle ait trouvé un sens à sa quête,** murmure simplement Abby, alors que le sourire de Clarke s'affiche en gros plan sur l'écran.

Pour Jake, pas d'hésitation possible. Le bonheur que sa fille ressent à cet instant, entre deux moments de doutes et de peur, n'est pas feint.

* * *

_J'avais envie d'un peu de légèreté, une petite accalmie après le chapitre de la semaine dernière et avant ce qui vous attend lundi prochain. J'espère que vous avez aimé ! Qu'est-ce que vous avez pensé des références à Katniss ? De Jackson et Paula ? __Et du petit passage sur Cinna ? __Et, surtout, de Clarke et Bellamy ?_

_Merci aux reviewers guest : __**lila**__ (contente que tu aimes sa mort (c'est horrible de dire ça comme ça ahah)), __**Alice23**__ (c'est super gentil, merci !), __**Guest**__ du 5 septembre, __**Kahoko S**__ (j'espère que tu vas vite récupérer ton compte. Merci pour toutes tes reviews en tout cas :) Dans le premier livre Hunger Games, à la toute fin, Katniss et Peeta doivent combattre des bêtes sauvages, qui ont les yeux des autres tributs et Katniss reconnaît Rue, son ancienne alliée. Procédé assez sadique :) Je suis vraiment contente que tu aimes les combats et les petites références.) et __**katniss**__ (tu as le droit d'être un peu sadique ahah)._

_Je vous retrouve lundi pour un nouveau chapitre. Et comme le dit le titre de celui-ci, la fin est proche, alors soyez au rendez-vous :) D'ici là, laissez-moi vos avis, c'est super important ! Je sais que les auteurs se répètent beaucoup avec ça, mais on a tous besoin de ça pour savoir ce qui va ou ne va pas dans nos écrits et pour nous motiver :)_

_D'ici là, je vous conseille vivement d'aller lire la nouvelle fiction d'__**AmandineH**__, « Protection rapprochée », et celle d'__**Athenaa**__, « Alive ». Elles sont très différentes, mais elles commencent très bien toutes les deux._

_Je vous fais des bisous, j'attends vos reviews et je vous souhaite une bonne semaine,_

_Estelle_


	32. Chapitre 32 : Le combat final

_Bonjour à tous ! J'espère que vous allez bien._

_Merci beaucoup pour toutes vos reviews les chatons ! J'avais peur que le manque d'action vous déplaise, mais ça a plutôt été le contraire. Mes lecteurs sont visiblement de grands romantiques ahah. Je suis en tout cas ravie de voir qu'autant de gens aiment le couple Jackson/Paula._

_Le chapitre du jour a été assez compliqué à écrire, mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira tout de même. Bonne lecture et on se revoit en bas :)_

* * *

**Chapitre 32 : Le combat final**

_« On peut toujours rêver »_

Marcus Kane sort de la salle d'envoi des cadeaux et se dirige vers le petit salon du quartier général des Jeux, où il a ses habitudes. Comme chaque jour depuis la mort de Zoran et de Charlotte, Chaff y est installé, face à l'écran qui repasse en boucle le dernier baiser de Clarke et Bellamy.

**\- Où étais-tu passé ?,** lui demande le mentor du onze. **Je suis parti récupérer une bouteille de cognac au bar et tu avais disparu.**

**\- Je suis passé aux choses sérieuses, **répond Kane, énigmatique.

**\- Aux choses sérieuses ?,** répète son ami.

Marcus hoche la tête, mais n'en dit pas plus. Depuis le début de ces Hunger Games, il a amassé beaucoup d'argent de sponsors, qui se battaient presque pour parrainer Clarke et Bellamy. Pourtant, il n'a presque rien utilisé. Malgré les demandes incessantes de Keenan Mykulak et les questions de Chaff, il s'est contenté d'envoyer un remède à Bellamy, quand il en avait vraiment besoin, et un repas pour le duo.

En fait, le mentor a tout simplement misé sur les capacités de ses tributs à tenir dans le temps. Et ce, dans le but de leur envoyer un énorme don à la toute fin des Jeux, avec l'argent économisé. Le genre de don qui peut assurer une victoire. Et Kane a vu juste. Car aujourd'hui, il vient d'acheter l'un des cadeaux les plus chers de l'histoire des Hunger Games. Et avec l'argent qu'il restait – car il en restait -, il a même pu glisser dans le colis un peu de nourriture pour Clarke, qui semble vraiment affaiblie. Histoire de la booster pour les dernières heures dans l'arène.

**\- Bon, je vois que tu veux faire durer le suspense,** sourit Chaff devant l'absence de réponse de son camarade.

Marcus esquisse un rictus, avant de se retourner en entendant quelqu'un entrer dans le salon.

**\- Ahhh…,** lâche le mentor du douze. **Enfin, monsieur Abernathy daigne nous accorder l'honneur de sa présence.**

Le jeune homme qui se tient dans l'encadrement de la porte n'a pas 20 ans, mais il semble déjà fatigué par la vie. Ses yeux bleus n'ont plus aucun éclat. Son teint est cireux. Ses cheveux blonds sont négligés. Et il porte toujours sur lui une désagréable odeur d'alcool, un peu acre. Il a remporté les 50e Hunger Games, lors de la seconde édition de l'Expiation, quand les douze districts devaient envoyer non pas deux, mais quatre tributs dans l'arène. Ses parents, son petit frère et sa petite amie sont décédés l'année suivante, dans de mystérieuses circonstances. Mais Kane n'est pas dupe. Il sait que le Capitole, fâché de la manière dont il a gagné, est derrière tout ça.

**\- Ouais,** grogne le jeune homme. **C'est votre hôtesse folle furieuse qui m'a dit que vous étiez dans ce salon.**

**\- Elle n'est pas folle furieuse,** dit calmement Marcus.

**\- Même si c'est l'impression qu'elle donne au premier abord,** renchérit Chaff avec malice.

**\- Mouais,** se contente de marmonner Haymitch en s'affalant dans l'un des canapés.

Tout en regardant Gustus s'affairer autour de la Corne d'abondance, il tend la main vers la bouteille de cognac posée sur la table basse, mais Kane l'arrête.

**\- Petit, il faut vraiment que tu freines ta consommation d'alcool,** lui conseille le mentor. **D'autant que tu sors tout juste d'un long séjour à l'hôpital. Un jour, avec tes débordements, tu risques de te trouver dans une situation vraiment embarrassante. Imagine par exemple que tu chutes de la scène en pleine Moisson, devant les caméras ? Tu serais la risée de tout Panem.**

**\- Rien à foutre de ce qu'ils pensent de moi.**

**\- Et puis, il y a d'autres manières de gérer l'après Hunger Games.**

**\- Comme quoi ?, **réplique Haymitch avec rage. **Ne voir personne ? Ne pas prononcer un mot en public ? Avoir toujours une tête de psychopathe ?**

Marcus lève les yeux au ciel et décide de changer de sujet. Pas la peine d'énerver plus le gamin.

**\- Bon, tu as suivi un peu ce qu'il s'était passé au cours de ces Jeux ?**

**\- Ouais,** répond le jeune homme en se radoucissant**. J'étais un peu obligé, à l'hôpital, ils étaient tout le temps branchés là-dessus et ils ne parlaient que de ça. Les infirmières piaillaient sans cesse sur qui était le plus beau, c'était insupportable.**

**\- Et au-delà de ça, qu'en as-tu pensé ?**

**\- Franchement, je vous avoue que je pensais que la stratégie du duo ne marcherait jamais.**

**\- Et pourtant…,** intervient Chaff avec un sourire.

**\- Voilà qui va peut-être te donner envie de t'impliquer un peu plus avec les tributs,** glisse doucement Kane.

**\- Jamais,** assure Haymitch. **Ça me gonfle. Et puis, globalement, tous les tributs de chez nous sont des poules mouillées, incapable de répondre à une interview sans bégayer et de tenir une arme dans le bon sens. Autrement dit, il n'y a rien à en tirer.**

**\- Dois-je te rappeler que, toi aussi, tu n'en menais pas large quand tu as été moissonné ?**

**\- Peut-être, mais je me suis vite repris ! Vous vous souvenez de ce que j'ai répondu à Flickerman pendant mon interview ?**

**\- Oui, oui… « Ça ne change rien que les tributs soient deux fois plus nombreux, car ils seront tout aussi stupides », **répète Marcus d'une voix lasse.

**\- Vous voyez !,** lance le jeune homme, visiblement fier de sa répartie.

**\- Passons…,** repend le mentor du douze. **Toujours est-il que les deux tributs de cette année sont tout, sauf des poules mouillées.**

**\- Génial, j'ai raté les seuls bons concurrents de ma carrière de coach…, **grince le blond, sarcastique.

**\- Qui sait, tu en auras peut-être d'autres bons plus tard.**

**\- Franchement, ça m'étonnerait. Mais on peut toujours rêver.**

* * *

**\- Allez, on devrait se remettre en route,** propose Bellamy en se levant et en ôtant la neige qui orne ses cheveux. **Ce serait bien d'en avoir terminé avec tout ça d'ici cette nuit.**

Alors qu'il tend la main à Clarke pour l'aider à se mettre elle-aussi debout, il entend une petite musique. La fameuse petite musique, indicatrice qu'un cadeau est en train d'arriver. Le jeune homme échange un regard avec sa partenaire et comprend qu'elle pense la même chose que lui. C'était inespéré. Il lève la tête et voit descendre vers eux un petit parachute argenté, qui soutient un long paquet. Pressé, le frère d'Octavia se met sur la pointe des pieds pour attraper au plus vite le présent.

**\- Qu'est-ce qu'il a bien pu nous envoyer ?,** demande Clarke.

Bellamy pose la boîte sur le sol enneigé et en soulève la partie supérieure. Les deux tributs découvrent alors plusieurs pains de petites tailles, garnis de céréales, de fruits secs et même de pépites de chocolat, ainsi que deux petites gourdes en métal. Le jeune homme se saisit de l'une des deux bouteilles et l'ouvre pour en découvrir le contenu.

**\- Du chocolat chaud…,** murmure-t-il, aux anges.

**\- Noooon ?,** s'étonne sa partenaire, en attrapant à son tour une gourde.

Elle hume l'odeur de la boisson, alors que son visage se fend d'un sourire.

**\- Oh, merci Marcus !,** lâche-t-elle dans un souffle.

**\- Allez, à la tienne !,** lance Bellamy en tendant sa petite bouteille vers celle de la jeune fille. **Et à Marcus Kane !**

Ils trinquent en souriant et savourent le lait chocolaté, tout en mangeant les petits pains.

**\- Ça fait un bien fou,** apprécie Clarke en fermant les yeux. **Ça me parait encore meilleur que dans le train…**

**\- Pile de quoi nous réchauffer et nous donner des forces avant d'attaquer les derniers moments, **renchérit le brun.

Il a du mal à se rendre compte que la fin est si proche. Il secoue la tête et se redresse, prêt à sortir du fourré pour continuer leur avancée vers la Corne d'abondance.

**\- Attends Bellamy,** dit soudain sa partenaire, alors qu'elle examine la paquet qui contenait leur repas. **On dirait qu'il y a un faux fond dans la boîte.**

Du bout des doigts, elle ôte la plaque sur laquelle étaient posés les pains et les gourdes. Le jeune homme s'approche pour examiner avec elle ce qui était caché en dessous.

**\- C'est…,** commence l'apprentie médecin.

**\- Un fusil d'assaut,** complète Bellamy, ébahi. **C'est la première fois que je vois une arme à feu dans l'arène.**

Ce type d'arme est très rare dans les Hunger Games, car elles coutent extrêmement chères. Marcus a du amasser une quantité vraiment importante d'argent pour pouvoir leur offrir ça. Et si elles sont si chères, c'est qu'elles sont très efficaces. De loin et en un seul tir, elles peuvent permettre de tuer. Le Capitole n'est pas très favorable à leur utilisation dans les Hunger Games, car ils peuvent accélérer considérablement le déroulement des Jeux. Ce qui veut dire moins de spectacle.

**\- Je n'en reviens pas…,** lâche Clarke.

Le frère d'Octavia se saisit du fusil, qui est plutôt léger.

**\- Fais attention,** le prévient son amie. **Tu as déjà tenu une arme à feu au moins ? **

**\- Oui, la vieille carabine de mon père, **explique-t-il en haussant les épaules. **Apparemment, il l'avait achetée quand c'était encore toléré dans nos districts. J'ai fait quelques vagues tentatives de tir, mais j'ai vite manqué de cartouches, alors j'ai arrêté. Ça coûtait beaucoup trop cher à la Plaque.**

Mais cette arme n'a rien à voir avec le vieux coucou hérité de son père. C'est un fusil d'épaule, qui permet de tirer au coup par coup, de loin et avec précision, ou alors par rafale, avec moins de portée.

**\- Tu sauras te servir de ça ?,** s'enquit Clarke.

**\- Je n'ai jamais utilisé une arme de ce niveau de technologie, si c'est ce que tu veux savoir. Mais j'ai lu un ouvrage sur l'histoire des armes dans le Monde d'avant, qui expliquait les rudiments du tir. Je vais essayer d'appliquer ce dont je me souviens. **

Il n'ose pas lui dire qu'il n'est pas sûr de savoir jauger le recul. Il sait qu'il est peu élevé avec ce genre de fusils, grâce à la crosse d'épaule, mais c'est quelque chose qui reste compliqué à gérer. Pour autant, il est hors de question qu'il fasse un essai maintenant. Cela ruinerait tout effet de surprise.

**\- Et ça va aller ?**

**\- On va faire aller,** assure Bellamy. **C'est ce qu'on fait depuis le début. Mais en tout cas, on vient de gagner un sacré avantage sur Gustus.**

**\- ****En supposant qu'il n'ait pas reçu le même cadeau…,** marmonne la blonde.

**\- Aucune chance,** affirme le jeune homme, sûr de lui.

**\- Alors, maintenant, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?**

**\- On reprend notre route vers la Corne d'abondance**.

Bellamy est déterminé. Il sait qu'avec ce cadeau de Marcus, ils ont fait un grand pas en avant vers la victoire.

* * *

Alors qu'ils avancent en direction du cœur de l'arène, Clarke observe Bellamy du coin de l'œil, presque amusée malgré le contexte et la tension qui l'habite. Le jeune homme tient fièrement son arme, comme un enfant qui voudrait exhiber le beau cadeau qu'il vient de recevoir. Il semble persuadé qu'ils peuvent gagner. La blonde espère vivement qu'il ne se trompe pas.

**\- Tu es sûr qu'on va dans la bonne direction ?,** le questionne-t-elle pour la troisième fois depuis qu'ils ont quitté leur petit fourré.

**\- Absolument. Fais-moi confiance Princesse, j'ai l'habitude.**

**\- Tu as l'habitude d'être dans une forêt hostile, où rodent des bêtes sauvages et des anciens alliés revenus à la vie et cannibales, tout en cherchant un mec qui veut à tout prix de tuer, histoire d'être couvert de gloire et d'argent jusqu'à la fin de sa vie ?,** se moque-t-elle gentiment.

Bellamy lève les yeux au ciel en esquissant toutefois un petit sourire.

**\- C'est vraiment étrange de revenir ici,** lâche-t-il dans un souffle alors qu'ils approchent des longs couloirs de verdure qui mène à la Corne d'abondance.

Clarke hoche doucement la tête. Elle est déjà repassée une fois dans le coin, alors qu'elle s'était mis en tête de partir à la recherche des Carrières et de les prendre par surprise pour les tuer. Mais aujourd'hui, elle n'est pas dans le même état d'esprit. L'issue des Jeux est imminente.

**\- Retour à la case départ,** lâche la blonde.

Bellamy lui prend la main et l'entraîne dans un large fourré, pour qu'ils se mettent à couvert.

**\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?,** l'interroge-t-elle, surprise.

Elle pensait qu'ils allaient directement aller vers la Corne.

**\- Il faut qu'on établisse un plan d'action,** affirme son partenaire avec sérieux. **On ne peut pas foncer là-bas bille en tête. Hors de question de tomber dans un piège ou dans une embuscade.**

**\- Une embuscade tenue par une seule personne ?,** demande-t-elle, sceptique.

**\- Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de tester de quoi Gustus est capable,** réplique prudemment le brun.

La blonde réfléchit à peine trente secondes, alors que son ami sort discrètement la tête du fourré pour examiner les alentours enneigés.

**\- Le plan est tout vu,** dit-elle lentement.

En l'entendant, le jeune homme revient aussi vite vers elle.

**\- C'est-à-dire ?**

**\- Tu vas te cacher dans la végétation très dense qui matérialise les couloirs. Tu seras prêt à dégainer ton arme n'importe quand.**

Le frère d'Octavia l'écoute avec attention et il semble commencer à comprendre où elle veut en venir. Et visiblement, l'idée ne lui plaît pas trop.

**\- Moi, je vais avancer vers la Corne d'abondance,** continue Clarke. **Je vais attirer Gustus dans ton champ de tir. Je vais servir d'appât.**

Correction : elle ne lui plaît vraiment pas du tout.

* * *

**\- C'est hors de question, Clarke,** rugit Bellamy.

**\- Moins fort !,** râle la jeune fille dans un murmure. **Tu oublies que Gustus est probablement dans les parages ou quoi ?**

**\- Il n'empêche que c'est toujours hors de question,** dit-il à voix basse. **Il est capable de te tuer avant même que j'appuie sur la détente. Et puis, même sans ça, je ne suis pas assez doué en tir ! Je pourrais te tuer !**

La blonde pose sa main sur l'avant-bras de Bellamy, qui tremble presque de colère.

**\- Tu ne me tueras pas,** dit-elle doucement. **Je le sais. Et tu seras plus rapide que lui.**

**\- Non, Clarke, je…, **commence-t-il.

**\- Bellamy, je vais y aller,** le coupe-t-elle. **C'est ma décision. Sans ça, il risque de rester caché indéfiniment. ****À**** moins que le Capitole décide d'envoyer une nouvelle version de Lexa vers la Corne d'abondance. Et je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit bien d'avoir une Lexa cannibale en plus de tout ce bordel.**

Même si elle marque un point, le jeune homme n'est toujours pas convaincu.

**\- Mais si je rate…,** souffle-t-il.

**\- Tu ne rateras pas, Bellamy. J'ai confiance en toi.**

**\- Il doit y avoir une autre solution.**

**\- Il n'y en a pas,** assure-t-elle. **On manque de temps. Tu sais aussi bien que moi que l'équipe d'organisation peut nous envoyer n'importe quelle galère sur la tête, à n'importe quel moment. On doit en finir au plus vite.**

Le tribut regarde sa partenaire droit dans les yeux. Son regard bleu est déterminé. Elle ne changera pas d'avis. Il doit céder, même si ça lui déchire le cœur.

**\- Tu me promets d'être prudente, Princesse ?,** chuchote-t-il.

**\- Aussi prudente qu'il est possible de l'être dans cette arène,** répond-t-elle avec un rictus un peu crispé. **Allez Bellamy, vas-y, file te cacher dans la végétation et trouve un bon angle de tir. J'attendrai une dizaine de minutes après ton départ pour me lancer à mon tour.**

Bellamy n'arrive pas à détacher son regard de la blonde. Il veut profiter de ce qui sera peut-être ses derniers instants avec elle. Si le sort de leur est pas favorable…

**\- Tu sais, je…**

**\- Je sais,** l'interrompt-elle à nouveau.

**\- Non, tu ne sais pas. Je dois te le dire au cas où…**

**\- Il n'y a pas de raison que…**

**\- Clarke, laisse-moi parler s'il-te-plaît. **

La jeune fille se tait, pour l'écouter attentivement.

**\- Il faut que je te dise que je tiens beaucoup à toi,** lâche le tribut, presque gêné. **Je tenais déjà à toi avant ces Jeux. C'est encore plus vrai maintenant. J'ai découvert de nombreuses facettes de ta personnalité. Et ça me plaît beaucoup plus que l'image de surface que j'avais de toi. Tu es bien loin d'être une petite Princesse gâtée par ses parents. Je suis heureux d'avoir pu apprendre à vraiment te connaître, malgré le contexte.**

La blonde esquisse un sourire, malgré ses yeux bleus chargés de larmes. Elle s'approche rapidement de lui et l'embrasse avec fougue.

**\- Tout pareil,** souffle-t-elle contre sa bouche. **Je n'aurais pas pu avoir de meilleur partenaire pour gagner ses Jeux.**

À regrets, Bellamy se détache de Clarke et se redresse. Fini le romantisme. Il doit passer aux choses sérieuses. Au combat final.

**\- On va se revoir,** lui dit-il simplement.

**\- On va se revoir,** répète-t-elle avec force.

**\- Et puisse le sort nous être favorable,** murmure-t-il en sortant du fourré, son sac sur le dos et son fusil sous le bras.

* * *

Clarke regarde Bellamy s'éloigner, puis se faufiler à travers la dense végétation qui encercle la Corne d'abondance. Elle se donne de petites claques sur les joues et tente de se redonner une contenance. Elle doit rester concentrée. Elle laisse passer une minute, cinq minutes… Et au bout de dix minutes, comme elle l'avait dit à son partenaire, elle s'extrait à son tour du fourré, pour s'engager dans le couloir qui lui fait face. La jeune fille avance lentement. Elle est beaucoup moins rassurée qu'elle n'en a l'air. Elle a l'impression d'être une bête d'élevage, qu'on emmène à l'abattoir. Comme si elle était dans le couloir de la mort.

Dans son cerveau, tout s'accélère, faisant monter un peu plus le stress qui l'habite. Elle a l'impression que tout va se passer très vite. Pour tenter de se rassurer, la blonde se dit qu'au pire, si elle y passe, si Gustus la tue immédiatement, Bellamy sera toujours capable de gagner, caché où il est avec son arme à feu. Et c'est ce qu'elle veut le plus. Que le gagnant soit quelqu'un de chez elle, de son district. De son peuple.

La Corne d'abondance s'approche dangereusement d'elle. Quand la tribut débouche finalement dans la petite plaine qui l'entoure, elle s'attend à un impact. À ce que Gustus lui saute immédiatement dessus. Pourtant, il n'en est rien. Personne à l'horizon. Elle regarde partout autour d'elle, en restant aux aguets. Mais ne voit rien, ni personne.

Clarke sent le regard de Bellamy posé sur son dos. Elle hésite un instant et décide de se diriger vers l'énorme corne dorée qui lui fait face. Et alors qu'elle tourne la tête dans tous les sens pour surveilles les alentours, elle entend un sifflement, dont elle ne trouve pas tout de suite l'origine. Jusqu'à ce qu'une flèche projette une giclée de sang sur la neige quand elle lui transperce l'épaule gauche.

Exactement à l'endroit où Indra l'avait déjà blessée.

* * *

Alors que Clarke s'écroule sur le sol, un cri de rage se bloque dans la gorge de Bellamy. Pendant quelques secondes, il hésite. Il doit réfléchir, être pragmatique. Deux solutions s'offrent à lui. Courir vers elle pour l'aider et risquer de se faire tirer dessus à son tour ? Ou rester caché ici en attendant que Gustus se montre ?

**\- Putain,** murmure le tribut du douze, toujours indécis.

Au moment où il s'apprête à sortir de l'amas de végétation dans lequel il est planqué, de l'agitation sur le dessus de la Corne d'abondance retient son attention. Il stoppe tout mouvement, alors qu'il voit Gustus se redresser et se mettre debout, un arc entre les mains et un carquois rempli de flèches sur le dos. Le Carrière était caché là-haut, visiblement allongé, dans l'attente de les voir s'approcher.

**\- Merde,** grogne le frère d'Octavia, en visant son adversaire avec son fusil.

Mais il n'a pas le temps de tirer que le colosse se laisse glisser contre le métal doré de la Corne, pour atterrir sur le sol, droit dans ses bottes et bien stable. Il regarde les alentours et détaille d'un air satisfait le corps fébrile de Clarke qui se trouve dans la neige, non loin de lui, pour finalement s'avancer vers elle. Le sang de Bellamy ne fait qu'un tour. Tant bien que mal, il s'extirpe rapidement de sa cachette. Tant pis pour le plan.

**\- Ne la touche pas !,** hurle-t-il alors que Gustus s'approche de la blonde.

Celle-ci se redresse difficilement, une grimace de douleur déformant son visage. Le Carrière, lui, lâche un rire goguenard, malgré l'arme pointée vers lui.

**\- Vraiment Blake ?,** ricane-t-il. **Ton mentor autiste pensait vraiment qu'avec un pauvre fusil, tu allais gagner ?**

Le brun ne se laisse pas déconcentrer et appuie sur la détente. Malheureusement, il est surpris par le recul de l'arme et son tir manque cruellement de précision. La balle passe à un bon mètre de Gustus, pour venir s'éclater contre le métal de la Corne d'abondance, dans un bruit de fin du monde.

**\- Quel talent !,** balance le colosse dans un éclat de rire moqueur et rageur.

Apparemment, il a changé de cible. Il a oublié Clarke et se dirige prestement vers Bellamy. Ce dernier tente une nouvelle fois sa chance avec son fusil d'assaut. Cette fois-ci, la balle frôle le Carrière, qui en profite pour décocher l'une de ses flèches. Le tribut du douze parvient à éviter de justesse le tir de son adversaire, mais il enrage. Il doit se concentrer. Ne pas écouter les provocations.

**\- Bordeeel !**

Le cri de douleur de Gustus qui s'élève dans la pleine indique à Bellamy que, cette fois, il a atteint sa cible. Le colosse du district un se tient la jambe en jurant. Mais il relève aussi vite la tête pour se jeter sur le jeune homme. Surpris, celui-ci n'a pas le temps de l'éviter et il chute sur le sol avec le Carrière.

**\- Tu vas me le payer, petit con,** rugit Gustus.

Son poing vient violemment cogner l'œil droit de Bellamy, qui pousse un hurlement de souffrance. « Même avec une balle dans la jambe, il a encore de la force », a à peine le temps de penser le brun, juste avant que le Carrière ne lui assène un nouveau coup dans le visage. Le tribut du douze sent sa pommette se briser sous l'impact. Tentant d'ignorer l'intense douleur qui le traverse, le frère d'Octavia utilise la crosse de son fusil – qu'il tient toujours fermement – pour répliquer. Le violent coup qu'il expédie dans les côtes de Gustus fait reculer le colosse.

Tout se passe alors très vite, car c'est ce moment-là que Clarke choisit pour intervenir. Tandis que l'attention des deux garçons était portée sur leur duel, elle a apparemment puisé dans ses ressources physiques et mentales pour se mettre debout et s'approche de Gustus par derrière, une énorme pierre entre les mains.

Malgré la souffrance et la fatigue intense qui se lisent sur son visage, la blonde tient fermement entre ses deux mains un large bout de roche. Elle échange un coup d'œil rapide avec son partenaire de district, qui comprend tout de suite. Elle balance la pierre droit dans le dos du Carrière, au moment où Bellamy utilise une nouvelle fois son arme, pour le frapper au visage. Le colosse, surpris et blessé, trébuche sur le sol.

**\- Maintenant !,** hurle Clarke à l'adresse de son ami.

Le jeune homme ne se fait pas prier et agit à toute vitesse. Leur victoire en dépend. Leur vie en dépend. En une demi-seconde, il retourne son fusil d'assaut et se met en position de tir. Il ne réfléchit même pas et, instinctivement, expédie aussi vite que possible une longue rafale de balles dans la poitrine de Gustus, qui se déchiquette sous l'impact. Le brun ne s'arrête que quand il entend le coup de canon résonner dans l'arène. Il serre son arme contre lui, comme si c'était une bouée de secours, et se laisse tomber à genoux dans la neige froide et tâchée du sang de leur adversaire.

Ils l'ont fait.

Ils ont gagné.

* * *

Debout au centre de la salle de commandement des Hunger Games, Cage Wallace se ronge l'ongle du pouce. Il fulmine. Cet idiot de Marcus Kane a osé envoyer un fusil d'assaut à ses tributs, qui a cruellement écourté le combat final et donc le spectacle. Lui qui voulait voir Bellamy et Gustus se battre à mains nues pendant des heures, c'est raté.

**\- Whitman !,** beugle-t-il à la cantonade.

Son assistant, un homme d'une trentaine d'année, accoure vers lui.

**\- Oui, monsieur Wallace ?, **s'enquit-il.

**\- Commence à préparer un décret pour que les armes à feu ne fassent plus partie de la liste des cadeaux à envoyer,** ordonne-t-il. **Immédiatement.**

Fébrile, Whitman repart aussi vite que possible vers l'un des bureaux administratifs des Jeux.

**\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant, monsieur Wallace ?,** demande Thorpe, un jeune homme membre de l'équipe d'organisation, installé devant un large écran tactile. **On ouvre le micro de Claudius Templesmith pour qu'il annonce leur victoire commune ?**

Le Haut-Juge esquisse un sourire mesquin. Bien sûr que non. Il va montrer à Kane que, malgré son intervention, il peut prolonger encore un peu l'intérêt des Jeux.

**\- Non,** réplique Cage. **Dites-lui d'attendre deux ou trois minutes, avant de lire le message 56B.**

**\- Le message 56B ?,** répète Thorpe, étonné.

**\- Exactement.**

Une invention du fils de Dante, qu'il a imaginé dans le cas où deux tributs arriveraient au bout ensemble. Une bonne dose de suspense avant la fin officielle de ces 53e Hunger Games.

* * *

**\- On l'a fait, Clarke,** murmure Bellamy dans les oreilles de la blonde, alors qu'elle glisse sur le sol, juste à côté de lui.

**\- On l'a fait,** répète-t-elle doucement.

La jeune fille lève le regard vers lui. Son visage est sacrément amoché, couvert de sang. Autour de son œil, sa peau est rouge et enflée, signe qu'une importante ecchymose est en train de se former.

**\- Il ne t'a pas raté,** souffle-t-elle en passant délicatement sa main sur sa joue blessée.

**\- Pareil pour toi,** réplique-t-il en désignant la flèche plantée dans son épaule.

**\- Les médecins du Capitole s'en chargeront,** dit-elle, presque négligemment.

Les deux tributs se remettent debout en se soutenant mutuellement.

**\- On devrait s'éloigner du corps en attendant l'annonce de la victoire,** propose le frère d'Octavia.

Clarke hoche la tête et ils se rapprochent de la Corne d'abondance, contre laquelle l'apprentie médecin prend appui.

**\- Bon, il arrive ce message ?,** grogne Bellamy en regardant le ciel.

**\- C'est bon, Templesmith peut prendre son temps, on a gagné de toute manière, **répond lentement la jeune fille.

Pourtant, elle a le sentiment que quelque chose ne va pas. Quand elle entend l'hymne des Hunger Games s'élève dans l'arène, elle se redresse un peu et tend l'oreille. Elle commence à avoir du mal à respirer. La flèche plantée dans son épaule la lance douloureusement.

**\- Ah, enfin !,** apprécie son partenaire.

**\- Chers finalistes de cette 53****e**** édition des Hunger Games, félicitations pour votre parcours !,** s'exclame la voix enjouée de Claudius Templesmith.

La blonde tique sur le terme de « finaliste », mais ne dit rien à Bellamy.

**\- Une nouvelle règle a cependant été appliquée,** continue le speaker. **Ou plutôt… Une condition, une proposition. Vous êtes tout à fait libres de gagner tous les deux, ensemble. Mais sachez que s'il n'y a qu'un seul vainqueur, alors tous les membres de sa famille éviteront les Moissons à venir. Faites un choix judicieux, bonne chance et puisse le sort vous être favorable !**

Un petit grésillement annonce la fin du message. Clarke dévisage Bellamy, qui n'a toujours pas lâché son fusil, et elle comprend tout de suite. Dans l'esprit du jeune homme, ça se joue donc entre Octavia et elle. Et elle connaît déjà le choix qu'il fera. Ce sera Octavia.

* * *

_Bon, je suis un peu fébrile en attendant vos avis. Déjà, parce que je pense que certains d'entre vous ont envie de me tuer… Hey, vous pensiez vraiment que ça allait être si facile de gagner en duo ? (Même si Clarke a avec une nouvelle flèche dans l'épaule et Bellamy le visage défoncé…) Pour tout vous dire, j'ai cette idée depuis le tout début de ma fiction. J'espère qu'elle vous plaît malgré tout ahah. J'ai bien conscience que le combat final est assez court, mais je n'avais pas envie de faire une longue agonie à la Cato et je voulais que ça agace un peu Cage. __À__ part ça, qu'avez-vous pensé du petit discours de Bellamy à Clarke et d'Haymitch à 19 ans ?_

_Un énorme merci aux gens qui continuent de me laisser des reviews en guest : __**Bellarke**__ (merci beaucoup !), __**lila**__ (quelques scènes mignonnes étaient nécessaires avant le chapitre d'aujourd'hui ahah), __**Nanoush**__ (merciii :)) et __**katniss**__ (vraiment contente que tu aimes Jackson et Paula !)._

_J'hésite encore entre deux fins pour cette histoire - une relativement courte et l'autre un peu plus longue –, alors j'attends de lire vos retours pour me décider vraiment sur ce que je vais faire. _

_Enfin, et je suis vraiment désolée, mais pour le prochain chapitre, il faudra patienter deux semaine, jusqu'au lundi 28 donc. J'ai entamé une semaine de six jours de travail à la suite et après ça, ma petite maman vient passer plusieurs jours chez moi. Autant vous dire que ce sera très short pour écrire un chapitre qui tient la route, alors je préfère me laisser un peu de temps.  
_

_D'ici là les chatons, je compte sur vous pour faire péter les reviews :) Je trouverai toujours un peu de temps pour vous répondre. Gros bisous à tous !  
_

_Estelle_


	33. Chapter 33 : Dilemme

_Hello les chatons ! Comment allez-vous ?_

_Pour ma part, je vous écris du fin fond de mon lit… Je suis complétement malade, en arrêt de travail et tout le tintouin. Résultat, aujourd'hui, je vous poste un chapitre un peu plus court que d'habitude (qui fait tout de même un bon 3 000 mots). Je n'avais pas eu beaucoup de temps pour écrire au cours de ces deux semaines, entre le boulot et la venue de ma maman. Et ces derniers jours, j'étais vraiment trop dans le gaz pour écrire correctement (mes yeux pleurent tellement que, par moments, je vois à peine mon écran pour vous dire…). Donc je préfère vous proposer un plus petit chapitre qui tient à peu près la route (même si je reconnais que la qualité n'est pas top niveau), qu'un long complétement pourri ^^_

_En tout cas, j'étais absolument ravie de voir à quel point le dernier chapitre et cette nouvelle règle vous a emballé. J'ai adoré lire toutes vos hypothèses, ça m'a fait plaisir de vous sentir si « passionnés » :) J'espère ne pas vous décevoir, bonne lecture ! (Et désolée si j'ai laissé passer des fautes…)_

* * *

**Chapitre 33 : Dilemme **

_« Fais le bon choix »_

Alors que le coup de canon résonne, Haymitch Abernathy repose son verre à whisky désormais vide sur la table basse du petit salon. Alors comme ça, ils ont réussi à gagner ces deux-là ? Ils viennent donc de doubler, d'un seul coup, le nombre de vainqueurs dans le douze.

**\- Olala, mais c'est fantastique, **s'écrie Keenan, la bruyante hôtesse de leur district, en se mettant debout.

Kane se lève lui aussi et elle se jette dans ses bras, euphorique. Ils s'enlacent pendant quelques secondes, sous le regard amusé de Chaff. Haymitch lève les yeux au ciel et ne peut s'empêcher de toussoter, dépassé par leur attitude futile. Le mentor et l'hôtesse se séparent aussi vite, visiblement gênés, et reprennent immédiatement place dans leurs fauteuils respectifs, de part et d'autre du jeune homme.

**\- Bon, ils se grouillent pour annoncer leur victoire ?,** grogne ce dernier. **Qu'on puisse aller fêter ça au bar du quartier général.**

Marcus lui adresse une tape sur l'arrière de la tête, alors qu'Haymitch grommelle.

**\- Nous ne sommes plus à deux minutes près,** sourit Chaff.

Le petit groupe regarde les deux tributs se diriger ensemble vers la Corne d'abondance. Le gagnant des 50e Jeux détaille d'un peu plus près leurs visages, qui s'étalent en gros plan sur l'écran de télévision. Ils ont l'air au bout du rouleau, l'un comme l'autre. Clarke ne cesse de poser sa main sur son épaule transpercée et de grimacer.

**\- Ah, enfin !,** grince Haymitch alors que l'hymne des Hunger Games est joué.

Mais soudain, l'annonce tombe, comme un couperet.

**\- Vous êtes tout à fait libres de gagner tous les deux, ensemble, **explique la voix de Claudius Templesmith.** Mais sachez que s'il n'y a qu'un seul vainqueur, alors tous les membres de sa famille éviteront les Moissons à venir. **

Keenan pousse un cri d'effroi, en plaquant ses deux mains sur sa bouche. Marcus se met à nouveau debout, ulcéré, alors que Chaff baisse la tête, déçu.

**\- Oh merde, ça, c'est con,** ne peut s'empêcher de lâcher Haymitch, s'attirant des coups d'œil noirs des trois autres.

**\- J'espère qu'on aura tout de même deux gagnants,** se contente de souffler Kane.

**\- Mais, la petite sœur de Bellamy, elle…,** commence l'hôtesse.

**\- Je sais,** la coupe me mentor, le regard dans le vide.

Haymitch, lui, pousse un soupir agacé. Ou plutôt, résigné. Comme quoi, ça ne servait à rien de trop s'investir avec ces deux tributs. Il se sert un grand verre de whisky, qu'il sirote doucement en attendant que Bellamy tue Clarke.

* * *

Le président Dante Wallace a choisi d'assister seul au dénouement de cette 53e édition des Hunger Games. Confortablement installé dans son bureau, il savoure ces dernières minutes. Le combat final a été un peu court, presque décevant. Mais heureusement, Cage a parfaitement réagit en mettant en place cette nouvelle règle, qui relance complétement le suspense.

Il aurait aimé que le nouveau règlement n'autorise qu'un seul gagnant, mais il sait que son fils ne pouvait pas permettre de changer complétement cette histoire de victoire à deux, sous peine de voir tout le public de Panem se retourner contre lui. Et il sait Cage trop prudent pour prendre ce genre de risques. Le brouhaha diffus qui lui parvient de l'extérieur confirme son sentiment : au moment de l'annonce, des cris de déception ont retentit dans les rues du Capitole.

Alors, le président attend de voir comment les deux tributs vont s'en sortir. Pour ménager encore un peu plus le suspense, les équipes d'organisation des Jeux ont choisi de mettre en pause la diffusion pour quelques secondes et de retourner sur le plateau, où Caesar Flickerman et Claudius Templesmith font rapidement monter la pression.

Dante est parfaitement conscient que Bellamy est très attaché à Clarke. Mais est-ce qu'il osera risquer un sacrifice de sa sœur pour sauver la jeune fille ? Ou préférera-t-il tuer la blonde pour éviter à la petite Octavia de connaître l'horreur qu'il vient de vivre ? Le président n'a qu'une hâte : avoir une réponse à ses questions. Il attrape le verre de cognac que lui a servi Lovejoy un peu plus tôt et en boit une gorgée.

Alors que Caesar et Claudius s'effacent de son écran, pour laisser place à l'arène, Dante Wallace se sent soudainement très fatigué. Il n'a pas le temps de voir le regard bleu de Clarke se poser sur Bellamy, que sa tête heurte son grand bureau en bois.

* * *

**\- Oh non, bordel de merde, c'est pas possible, putain,** jure Jasper, ulcéré.

Il n'y croit pas. Il a envie de se donner des claques pour se réveiller et retourner au moment où tous les habitants du douze pensaient que Clarke et Bellamy avaient gagné ensemble. Autour de lui, sur la Grand-Place, le brouhaha est insupportable. Les gens sont énervés, protestent, hurlent. Certains tentent de réfléchir à des hypothèses. Est-ce que l'un des deux tributs tuera l'autre ? Assisteront-ils à un sacrifice ?

**\- Olala Claudius, mais à quel suspense nous devons faire face !,** s'exclame Caesar Flickerman sur le grand écran.

Car, comme si ça ne suffisait pas, le Capitole a choisi de mettre en pause la diffusion pour faire un rapide retour sur le plateau, où les deux guignols qui présentent les Hunger Games s'appliquent à faire durer le suspense un peu plus longtemps. Jasper n'en peut plus de cette attente.

**\- Allez, Bell',** murmure-t-il pour lui-même.

Non loin de lui, à côté de Lincoln, Octavia semble littéralement terrifiée. Tétanisée. Comme si elle avait peur que Bellamy laisse passer l'opportunité qu'elle ne participe jamais aux Jeux.

**\- Fais le bon choix, fais le bon choix, fais le bon choix…,** l'entend-t-il chuchoter en boucle, alors que son petit ami passe lentement sa main dans son dos, un air défaitiste sur le visage.

Jasper secoue la tête, désabusé. Est-ce qu'il y a vraiment un bon choix, dans le cas présent ?

* * *

Pendant quelques secondes, Bellamy ferme les yeux et analyse toutes les possibilités. Il retourne le problème dans tous les sens et réfléchit à toute vitesse à des solutions. Mais il n'en trouve aucune de vraiment satisfaisante. Gagner ensemble, avec Clarke, implique de proposer Octavia à chaque Moisson jusqu'à ses 18 ans. Encore quatre longues années.

Tuer Clarke pour épargner toute Moisson à sa sœur lui paraît difficilement envisageable. Pas après tous les efforts qu'il a fourni pour la garder en vie. Pas après toutes les fois où elle l'a sauvé. Quel gagnant, quel homme serait-il s'il la tuait de sang-froid, là, maintenant, tout de suite ? Pas celui qu'il aspire à être.

Un sacrifice de sa part pour laisser gagner Clarke lui semble inutile. D'une part, même si sa partenaire resterait en vie, cela ne sauverait pas Octavia pour autant. Sa petite sœur serait encore exposée à des Moissons et, en plus, elle serait privée de la protection de son grand frère. Même s'il n'a aucun doute sur les capacités de Lincoln à prendre Octavia en charge.

De même, se sacrifier en duo en signe de protestation serait idiot, bien que très plaisant pour le public du Capitole, qui y verrait là un dernier acte d'amour de leur cher « petit couple doré ». Mais ce geste ne garantirait aucune sécurité pour Octavia. Loin de là. Bellamy se doute que cela l'exposerait même à des risques, des menaces de la part du gouvernement en place. Et, quand bien même, il n'est pas sûr du tout que Clarke soit d'accord avec cette idée.

Lentement, le chasseur ouvre les yeux et pose son regard sur sa partenaire, qu'il contemple avec tristesse. La jeune fille est blême et respire difficilement, probablement à cause de sa blessure à l'épaule, mais aussi du stress. Ses cheveux blonds sont emmêlés, sales après presque deux semaines dans cette arène. Ses yeux bleus sont éteints et son visage est marqué par la fatigue. Mais elle reste Clarke. Cette Clarke qu'il connaît de vue depuis des années, pour laquelle il avait un stupide petit béguin, digne d'un adolescent de 18 ans, mais qu'il a appris à connaître.

Bellamy se mord la lèvre inférieure. Il a fait son choix. Et il va devoir l'assumer.

* * *

Appuyée contre le métal doré de la Corne d'abondance, Clarke sent qu'elle est à deux doigts de défaillir et de perdre connaissance. Son tee-shirt bleu est tâché de sang et lui colle désagréablement à la peau. La douleur qui lui transperce l'épaule est horrible. Elle a envie de vomir. Elle est à bout de forces. Et surtout, la jeune fille n'arrive pas à interpréter le regard que lui lance Bellamy.

Son partenaire de district tient toujours fermement son fusil d'assaut entre ses mains sales et tailladées. Quand la nouvelle règle a été annoncée, il n'a pas esquissé le moindre mouvement. Il a à peine fermé les yeux, quelques secondes, avant de la dévisager. Clarke est persuadée qu'il va la sacrifier pour sauver sa sœur. Elle n'est pas sûre d'avoir la force de riposter. Et elle ne sait même pas si elle en a envie. Quand le jeune homme ouvre la bouche pour parler, elle sent que c'est terminé pour elle.

**\- Je pense qu'on devrait en finir, non ?,** lance Bellamy d'une voix brisée.

La blonde ouvre la bouche, mais la referme aussi vite. Elle ne sait pas quoi lui répondre et se contente de baisser le regard. Elle doit accepter son sort. Penser à la petite Octavia qui échappera à toutes les Moissons à venir. Aux futurs enfants de son ami, qui grandiront sans avoir peur de participer aux Hunger Games. C'était bien ça, non, le sens qu'elle avait trouvé à sa quête ? Que Bellamy gagne. Qu'il s'en sorte. Elle ferme doucement ses paupières, presque résignée.

**\- Vas y,** murmure-t-elle, plus pour elle-même que pour le jeune homme, qu'elle n'ose même pas regarder une dernière fois.

Alors qu'elle s'attend à entendre siffler une balle, elle est surprise quand elle perçoit un bruit sourd, comme un objet qu'on aurait jeté sur le sol. Elle reporte son attention sur le chasseur, qui s'est débarrassé de son fusil.

**\- Quoi ?,** demande-t-elle, interloquée. **Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?**

**\- Je m'apprête à annoncer à Claudius et Caesar qu'on a décidé qu'on avait gagné ensemble. ****À deux.**

**\- Mais…**

**\- Tu pensais vraiment que j'allais te tuer, comme ça, sans rien te dire ?,** interroge Bellamy, le regard dur, presque déçu. **Tu as oublié tout ce que je t'ai dit avant le combat contre Gustus ?**

**\- Non… Je… Je pensais que… Octavia…,** balbutie Clarke, un peu perdue.

**\- Octavia ne voudrait pas que je sois comme ça,** dit-il doucement. **Que je gagne de cette manière.**

**\- Mais… Et si elle est moissonnée ?**

Elle voit Bellamy déglutir. Il semble hésiter, comme s'il n'était pas vraiment convaincu par la décision qu'il était en train de prendre.

**\- On la fera gagner,** répond-t-il lentement au bout de quelques secondes. **Je te l'ai déjà dit : ma sœur, ma responsabilité. **

**\- Non, je…**

**\- Clarke,** la coupe le brun.

La jeune fille se tait aussi vite.

**\- Ma sœur, ma responsabilité,** répète-t-il avec plus de force, de conviction. **Allez, viens là.**

Incertaine, la blonde ne se redresse pas tout de suite. Elle ne sait pas quoi penser de cette situation, de son choix.

**\- Princesse…,** lui souffle Bellamy avec douceur. **Tu as confiance en moi ?**

Là-dessus, en revanche, elle n'a aucun doute.

**\- Oui,** affirme-t-elle.

**\- Alors viens,** lui lance le frère d'Octavia en lui tendant la main.

Alors que l'apprentie médecin se saisit ses doigts en se remettant debout, les trompettes qui jouent l'hymne des Jeux retentissent autour d'eux, suivies aussi vite de la voix désormais familière de Claudius Templesmith.

**\- Mesdames et messieurs, j'ai le privilège de vous présenter le duo vainqueur de la 53****e**** édition des Hunger Games : Clarke Griffin et Bellamy Blake !**

Un vacarme assourdissant se fait entendre : les applaudissements et le rugissement de plaisir des spectateurs du Capitole sont retransmis en direct par les haut-parleurs installés partout l'arène. Visiblement, à l'extérieur, il y en a qui sont contents. Mais tout de bruit met la fille d'Abby encore plus mal à l'aise. Elle a l'impression que sa tête va exploser. Elle s'appuie sur le bras de son ami, en essayant d'ignorer la douleur de plus en plus forte qu'elle ressent au niveau de son épaule gauche.

Quand l'hovercraft qui doit les ramener au Capitole apparaît au-dessus de leur tête, elle éprouve un intense soulagement. Deux échelles en descendent immédiatement. Bellamy tient fermement Clarke contre lui et la jeune fille se laisse porter, alors qu'il l'aide à remonter vers le véhicule. Dès que la trappe de l'engin se referme derrière les deux tributs, la blonde se laisse tomber sur le sol, définitivement à bout de forces.

Dans le brouillard qui l'entoure, elle réalise toutefois une chose : cette fois, c'est officiel, ils ont gagné ensemble. Reste à voir quelles conséquences cela aura pour Octavia.

* * *

Bellamy soutient désespérément Clarke, qui a perdu connaissance quelques secondes après leur entrée dans l'hovercraft. Aussi vite, trois docteurs, vêtus de blouses blanches immaculées, les rejoignent et se saisissent de la jeune fille, l'arrachant aux bras du tribut.

**\- Non, je veux rester avec elle !,** proteste-t-il.

L'un des médecins, qui fait une bonne tête de plus que Bellamy, l'arrête d'un mouvement.

**\- On va juste soigner son épaule et tu vas la retrouver,** explique-t-il d'une voix grave.

Alors qu'il voit le corps frêle de Clarke s'éloigner avec ces médecins inconnus, Bellamy tombe à son tour à genoux, désemparé.

**\- Tout va bien se passer,** lance une voix de femme derrière lui.

Il tourne la tête et reconnait le docteur Lorelei Tsing.

**\- Ils vont l'opérer dans l'une des salles de l'hovercraft et tu vas la récupérer comme neuve.**

**\- Comme neuve ?, **répète le brun, circonspect.

Elle dit ça comme si son amie ne venait pas de vivre deux semaines traumatisantes. Comme s'il allait retrouver la gentille petite Clarke du district douze, calme et polie.

**\- Tu vois ce que je veux dire,** réplique le médecin en levant les yeux au ciel, visiblement agacée par sa répartie.

Bellamy regarde autour de lui. De nombreux médecins, des techniciens. Du bruit en continu. Il se sent oppressé par ce nouvel entourage, si soudain et si différent de ce qu'il a connu dans l'arène. Ça fait beaucoup trop de monde d'un coup. Trop de voix. Il a l'impression d'être un animal pris au piège. Et surtout, il s'en veut d'avoir laissé Clarke toute seule.

**\- Allez, lève-toi et viens avec moi, **lâche finalement le docteur Tsing avec sécheresse, en remarquant probablement son désarroi. **Tu ne vas quand même pas rester prostré, par terre, dans le passage. Ce n'est pas digne d'un gagnant.**

Le tribut se redresse, incertain, mais suit tout de même la médecin à travers un dédale de couloirs. Il ne soupçonnait pas que l'hovercraft puisse abriter autant de pièces. Les murs sont clair, propres, aseptisés. Le contraste avec ce qu'il a connu dans l'arène est saisissant.

**\- Entre,** lui ordonne le docteur Tsing en lui désignant la porte d'une petite cabine.

Le jeune homme s'exécute et s'installe sur le fauteuil blanc que lui montre la médecin. Elle examine rapidement ses blessures au visage et lui pose quelques points de suture sur l'arcane sourcilière droite, abimée par le coup de poing de Gustus.

**\- Attention, ça va piquer,** l'informe-t-elle en approchant une seringue de sa pommette gauche.

**\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?,** demande Bellamy.

**\- Une solution réparatrice. Cela va aider tes os abimés à se reconstituer pleinement.**

Quand l'aiguille entre en contact avec son visage et que le docteur Tsing lui injecte le produit, le frère d'Octavia éprouve immédiatement une forte sensation de brulure et ne peut s'empêcher de lâcher un cri de douleur.

**\- Je t'avais prévenu,** dit simplement la médecin en haussant les épaules.

Elle lui applique ensuite une pommade froide, dont l'odeur est désagréable, sur l'ensemble du visage.

**\- Et voilà, ça ira pour l'instant. Ton équipe de préparation améliorera le tout avant que tu ne passes devant les caméras. En attendant d'arriver au Capitole, n'hésite pas à manger et à boire. Tu es maigre, ça fait peur à voir !**

Sur cette adorable remarque, le docteur Tsing quitte la cabine, laissant Bellamy seul. Le jeune homme détaille le plateau de nourriture et les bouteilles de jus de fruits colorés posés sur une table, dans un coin de la cabine. Malgré la faim qui le tiraille, il se sent incapable d'avaler quoi que ce soit. Trop stressé. Stressé à cause de Clarke, qu'il aurait dû accompagner pendant son opération.

Mais il est également stressé par le choix qu'il vient de faire. Au moment où il a pris cette décision, il s'est persuadé que c'était la meilleure solution. Qu'il devait sauver Clarke. Que c'était ce qu'Octavia aurait voulu qu'il fasse. Mais s'il s'était trompé ? Si sa petite sœur lui en voulait ? Si elle était moissonnée, l'année prochaine ou celle d'après ? Et si, contrairement à ce qu'il a affirmé à Clarke, il n'arrivait pas à la faire gagner ?

Bellamy se lève de son fauteuil, anxieux, agité, et commence à faire les cent pas. Il tombe nez à nez avec son reflet, que lui renvoie un petit miroir accroché au mur. Tsing n'a pas tort. C'est vrai qu'il fait un peu peur, avec son œil gonflé, ses points de suture au-dessus du sourcil, sa barbe sale, ses cheveux emmêlés et ses joues creusées. Il secoue la tête, excédé.

**\- Putain…,** lâche-t-il dans un souffle.

Et s'il avait fait une erreur ? S'il avait fait tout ça pour que sa sœur meure finalement dans une arène, quelques années après sa propre participation aux Hunger Games ? Le jeune homme n'arrive plus à penser clairement. Clarke. Octavia. Clarke. Octavia. Ces deux prénoms passent en boucle dans sa tête, sans qu'il n'arrive à déterminer s'il a eu raison d'en sauver l'une en risquant la vie de l'autre. Il est perdu, énervé contre lui-même. De rage, il envoie valser sur le sol la nourriture et les boissons mises à sa disposition.

Perdu dans ses pensées, le tribut n'entend même pas la porte de la cabine qui s'ouvre dans son dos. Il prend juste conscience de la présence d'un médecin quand celui-ci lui fait une piqure dans le cou, lui injectant un tranquillisant. Et alors qu'il sombre dans un sommeil médicalement assisté, il n'est toujours pas capable de déterminer s'il a fait le bon choix.

* * *

_Ça y est, vous connaissez enfin l'issue de ces Hunger Games ! Je sais qu'elle ne va pas satisfaire tout le monde et que certains ne vont pas la trouver réaliste. Mais c'est ce que j'avais en tête depuis le début et c'est ce qui me semble le plus logique. C'est pour ça que j'ai pris la peine de détailler les réflexions de Bellamy sur les différentes possibilités. Comme Octavia l'avait dit aux journalistes, il trouverait un moyen de les sauver toutes les deux. Et là, c'est la seule solution qui permet de garder en vie à la fois Clarke et Octavia, même si ce n'est que temporaire. Et notez bien que Bellamy ne prend pas cette décision à la légère et qu'il a tout de même peur de regretter son choix par la suite. Voilà pour ma petite justification, j'espère tout de même que cette issue plaira au plus grand nombre :) J'attends vos avis là-dessus avec impatience, ainsi que sur le petit point de vue d'Haymitch et le passage sur le président Dante._

_Comme d'habitude, je tiens à remercier les guests pour leurs reviews : __**JingleBellamy**__ (je suis contente que les références te plaisent, je prends beaucoup de plaisir à les intégrer :) Et tu étais une des rares à te souvenir de ce qu'avait dit Octavia.), __**Alice23**__ (merci, c'est vraiment adorable ! J'espère que tu as aimé cette dernière décision.), __**lila**__ (ahah, merci !), __**katniss**__ (et si, j'ai osé lol tes compliments sont adorables !), __**El**__ (raté pour ton hypothèse lol Vous êtes beaucoup à avoir parié sur un suicide de Bellamy, mais ça aurait laissé Octavia sans son frère, sans pour autant être sauvée de la Moisson. Pour la suite, je ne sais pas encore, ça dépendra de mon inspiration… J'hésite entre une vraie suite ou un long épilogue. En tout cas, mille merci pour tes compliments :)), __**Nanoush**__ (bon bah, j'espère que cette solution te plait ahah) et __**Sunpie**__ (sorry, mais il fallait un peu de suspense ^^)._

_Allez, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui. N'oubliez pas de me donner votre avis :) On se retrouve lundi pour le bilan des Jeux de Clarke et Bellamy, avec Caesar Flickerman. D'ici là, dès que j'y vois un peu plus clair, je lis tous vos chapitres que j'ai en retard…_

_Je vous fais des bisous (sans microbes) et je vous souhaite une bonne semaine !_

_Estelle_


	34. Chapter 34 : L'après

_Coucou les chatons !_

_Et non, vous ne rêvez pas, je suis bien en vie ! Je suis vraiment désolée pour le gros retard de publication, le manque de nouvelles et la non-lecture de vos chapitres. J'ai eu un mois d'octobre très chargé, avec beaucoup de trucs à faire au boulot et, en bonus, pas mal de petits problèmes personnels, qui ont entraîné une perte temporaire de motivation… Mais ça va mieux, alors me revoici, avec un nouveau chapitre !_

_Merci à ceux qui m'ont envoyé des messages ou posté des reviews pour prendre de mes nouvelles, ça me touche beaucoup, méga cœur sur vous. Je vous réponds au plus vite, promis._

_Première chapitre post-arène, j'espère qu'il vous plaira :) Bonne lecture !_

**Chapitre 34 : L'après**

_« Ça ne s'appelle pas les Jeux de la faim pour rien »_

Clarke ouvre difficilement un œil, puis l'autre. Le blanc éclatant des murs autour d'elle l'éblouit. Elle remarque qu'elle porte une sorte de robe de chambre jaune pâle. Elle se sent vaseuse, comme perdue au milieu du brouillard. Instinctivement, elle porte sa main à son épaule gauche, qui est couverte d'un épais bandage. Elle ne ressent plus aucune douleur. La tribut jette un regard à ses jambes, ses avant-bras, ses doigts. Plus de poussière. Plus de terre. Plus aucune trace de boue sous ses ongles. Elle entend vaguement une porte s'ouvrir, sur sa droite. Et soudain, elle prend conscience.

**\- Où est Bellamy ?,** hurle-t-elle, paniquée, en se redressant.

La jeune fille regarde partout autour d'elle et constate qu'elle est installée dans un grand lit médical, probablement dans une chambre de l'un des centres hospitaliers du Capitole. Debout face à elle, se tient le docteur Tsing, qui semble passablement agacée.

**\- Il va bien,** répond-t-elle sèchement en feuilletant une sorte de dossier, qui porte l'inscription « Clarke Griffin – Patient n° 10048 ».

**\- Je veux le voir,** insiste la blonde avec force.

**\- Tu vas devoir attendre, **réplique le médecin, sans lever le nez de sa paperasse, à laquelle elle ajoute quelques annotations. **Vous allez vous retrouver sur le plateau de télévision.**

**\- Mais…,** commence Clarke.

**\- Pas de discussion possible,** la coupe Tsing. **Ce n'est pas moi qui décide, c'est comme ça et puis c'est tout.**

La jeune fille serre les dents, mais ne dit rien. L'arrivée d'Eulalie, Pamphile et Médée, son équipe de préparation, l'en empêche. Le docteur Tsing profite de l'agitation provoquée par les trois préparateurs pour sortir de la chambre, sans demander ton reste.

**\- Oh, Clarke, nous sommes tellement fiers de toi !,** soupire Pamphile en la prenant dans ses bras.

La blonde esquisse un petit sourire. Elle n'est pas sûre d'être vraiment fière d'elle-même et de ce qu'elle a fait, mais ça lui fait du bien de voir un visage familier et amical. Même si ce visage est de couleur jaune fluo.

**\- Je suis sortie de l'arène depuis combien de temps ?,** demande Clarke, curieuse.

**\- Depuis bientôt deux jours, mais il te fallait au moins ça pour que tu récupères,** explique Médée.

**\- Deux jours ?, **s'étonne la jeune fille.

**\- Oui, avec l'opération chirurgicale que tu as subie, ton état de faiblesse et le sommeil qu'il te manquait, c'est tout à fait normal, **indique la préparatrice.

**\- Maintenant, nous allons avoir un peu de travail pour t'arranger, **affirme Eulalie en la détaillant du regard.

**\- M'arranger ?,** répète la tribut.

**\- Mais oui, ma chérie ! L'arène t'a tout de même sacrément amochée. **

« Adorable », pense Clarke, alors que Pamphile l'aide à se mettre debout et la guide à travers plusieurs couloirs, jusqu'à une grande cabine aux murs blancs, semblable à celle où elle avait été préparée à son arrivée au Capitole.

**\- Voilà, ici, on sera bien installés pour te faire une beauté,** apprécie Médée.

Cette dernière et Eulalie lui ôtent sa tenue d'hôpital et défont son bandage avec précaution. La blonde examine rapidement son épaule et constate que la blessure est déjà presque cicatrisée. En regardant son ventre et ses jambes, elle remarque également qu'elle a l'air d'avoir perdu du poids. La jeune fille se laisse conduire jusqu'à la douche et demeure immobile pendant que les deux préparatrices entreprennent de lui laver le corps et les cheveux. Elle n'arrive pas à empêcher ses pensées de divaguer vers Bellamy. Elle espère que Tsing ne lui a pas menti et qu'il va effectivement bien.

**\- Allez c'est terminé, sors de là, Princesse, **lui lance Pamphile depuis l'extérieur de la douche.

Clarke sursaute en l'entendant l'affubler du surnom que lui donne Bellamy, mais elle s'exécute. Et alors qu'elle tend le bras pour attraper le peignoir rose clair que lui offre son préparateur, elle tombe nez à nez avec son reflet, renvoyé par un grand miroir en pied qui lui fait face. La vision qu'il lui renvoie la stupéfait. En à peine deux semaines dans cette arène, son corps s'est transformé. Bien plus que ce à quoi elle s'attendait. Son visage auparavant poupin s'est creusé, son teint est pâle, son regard bleu semble éteint. Ses cheveux sont ternes. Ses côtes sont étrangement visibles et elle a l'impression d'avoir les cuisses d'une petite gamine de 7 ans. La jeune fille ouvre la bouche, choquée par sa propre image.

**\- Ne t'en fais pas, **lui dit doucement Médée en posant une main rassurante sur son avant-bras. **C'est toujours comme ça, quand un tribut sort de l'arène. Ça ne s'appelle pas les Jeux de la faim pour rien… Mais tu vas vite reprendre du poil de la bête.**

La blonde hoche lentement la tête, alors que sa préparatrice l'aide à enfiler le peignoir. Elle s'allonge sur le fauteuil qui trône au milieu de la cabine et laisse les trois assistants d'Héra s'occuper d'elle. Médée applique divers produits dans ses cheveux, l'invitant à se détendre. Clarke réagit à peine quand Eulalie lui épile les jambes. Après ses blessures dans l'arène, la douleur que cela procure lui paraît toute relative. Par sécurité, Pamphile entreprend de lui refaire un bandage sur l'épaule, plus fin que celui qu'elle avait à son réveil.

**\- Il ne faudrait pas que ta blessure s'ouvre à nouveau sur scène, **souffle-t-il.

Médée lui demande d'enlever son peignoir et lui tend des sous-vêtements, que Clarke met rapidement. La préparatrice se charge alors de lui maquiller le visage et le cou, en s'appliquant pour lui donner un joli teint et une meilleure mine, tandis qu'Eulalie s'occupe de la manucure et Pamphile de la pédicure. Quand la tribut se remet debout, face au miroir, elle a l'impression de ne plus être la même fille qu'il y a une heure, à la sortie de la douche.

**\- Alors ?,** lui demande Médée.

**\- Vous êtes fantastiques, **lâche Clarke.

Si son corps paraît toujours aussi maigre, son visage, lui, a retrouvé de son éclat. Le maquillage donne l'impression qu'elle est en pleine forme. Même ses yeux paraissent rieurs. Ses cheveux sont maintenant brillants et ondulent délicatement sur ses épaules.

**\- Merci,** répondent les trois préparateurs d'une même voix, visiblement ravis.

**\- On va te laisser avec Héra maintenant,** continue Médée.

**\- Elle a prévu une robe avec des manches, pour cacher cet affreux bandage,** renchérit Eulalie.

La tribut esquisse à son tour un petit sourire, alors que son équipe de préparation sort de la pièce. Eulalie manque définitivement de tact. La jeune fille s'assied sur le grand fauteuil blanc et examine ses ongles, impeccablement couverts d'un vernis aux reflets dorés. Se faire dorloter de cette manière après deux semaines passées dans une arène, à tuer d'autres jeunes, lui paraît presque ridicule.

**\- Clarke…,** souffle quelqu'un derrière elle.

La fille d'Abby se retourne et découvre avec soulagement Héra. Elle se lève aussi vite et se précipite dans les bras de sa styliste, qui l'enlace.

**\- Tu as été impressionnante,** murmure la femme d'Ulysse dans son oreille. **Je savais que tu étais capable de t'extraire de cet enfer.**

La blonde déglutit.

**\- Merci,** parvient-elle à articuler en se détachant de sa styliste.

Cette dernière, dans un geste maternel, passe une main sur sa joue.

**\- Je sais à quoi tu penses,** dit-elle doucement. **Tu t'en veux pour ce que tu as fait là-dedans. Tu penses que tu as changé. Et c'est vrai. On ne sort pas indemne d'une telle aventure. Mais tu es** **restée fidèle à celle que tu étais. Tu n'as pas tué par plaisir ou pour faire le spectacle. Et tu as aidé Bellamy à gagner avec toi.**

Clarke acquiesce lentement.

**\- Maintenant, allons essayer ta robe,** l'invite Héra.

La jeune fille lui adresse un sourire.

**\- D'après Eulalie, vous voulez cacher mon affreux bandage, **glisse-t-elle.

La styliste lève les yeux au ciel, en lâchant un petit rire.

**\- Je ne l'aurais pas dit comme ça, mais c'est un peu l'idée. **

Depuis maintenant une bonne heure, Bellamy tourne en rond. Il s'est réveillé un peu plus tôt dans la journée et son équipe de préparation l'a tout de suite pris en charge. Comme à leur habitude, les trois A étaient surexcités. Peut-être plus encore que d'habitude, tout à leur joie de s'occuper de l'un des vainqueurs des 53e Hunger Games. Aspatie n'a pas arrêté d'agiter ses cheveux verts rassemblés en palmier, signe de sa bonne humeur. Alceste jouait avec ses ongles colorés. Les tatouages argentés d'Ajax faisaient presque mal aux yeux du tribut. Mais il n'a rien dit. Car après deux semaines dans l'arène, ça le soulageait presque d'être face à quelqu'un qui ne voulait pas le tuer.

Mais depuis que les trois A l'ont laissé, en peignoir, dans la grande cabine où ils l'ont préparé – pour ne pas dire décapé -, le frère d'Octavia est désœuvré. Il ne sait pas où est Clarke. Il aimerait bien qu'Ulysse vienne s'occuper de sa tenue. Il voudrait avoir une discussion avec Kane ou même – et c'est une première – avec Keenan. Quand la porte qui donne sur le couloir s'ouvre, laissant apparaître son mentor, il pousse un soupir de soulagement.

**\- Marcus ! Enfin !,** s'exclame le jeune homme.

Kane s'approche de lui et lui adresse une rapide accolade et une tape dans le dos.

**\- Désolé mon garçon, je n'ai pas pu venir te voir avant,** s'excuse le mentor en s'asseyant sur une chaise, près du grand fauteuil installé au milieu de la pièce, sur lequel Bellamy prend place. **Les médecins ont dû te droguer dans l'hovercraft, tu étais trop agité, trop énervé pendant l'opération de Clarke. Mais ils t'ont administré un tel traitement de cheval que tu es resté endormi pendant une bonne quarantaine d'heures. Et à ton réveil, ton équipe de préparation devait immédiatement te prendre en charge.**

**\- Alors pourquoi j'attends tout seul depuis autant de temps ? **

Marcus esquisse un rictus.

**\- Ulysse a du retard, il devait passer récupérer quelque chose chez lui.**

**\- Je vois. Et où est Clarke ?**

Cette fois-ci, le vainqueur des 28e Hunger Games lui adresse un franc sourire.

**\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?,** s'agace Bellamy.

**\- C'est drôle, je suis tombée sur le docteur Tsing, alors qu'elle sortait de la chambre de Clarke. Elle était passablement énervée, car mademoiselle Griffin a demandé la même chose que toi. Apparemment, elle a beaucoup insisté pour te voir au plus vite, ce qui n'était pas au goût du médecin, ni de l'équipe d'organisation des Jeux, qui veut des retrouvailles en direct.**

Le cœur du jeune homme rate un battement, mais il se reprend.

**\- Et comment va-t-elle ? **

**\- Le docteur Tsing ? Oh, ne t'en fais pas, elle s'en remettra, elle a l'habitude des patients récalcitrants. **

**\- Marcus…,** lâche le chasseur en serrant les dents.

**\- Physiquement, très bien,** le rassure aussi vite Kane, comprenant qu'il n'a pas envie de rire. **Sa blessure à l'épaule est derrière elle. Elle va juste devoir manger un peu pour se remplumer, mais ça ira. C'est dans la tête que ça va aller moins bien. Mais ça ne t'étonne sans doute pas. Tu dois être dans le même état qu'elle.**

**\- Si elle est perdue, indécise et mal à l'aise à l'idée d'avoir tué d'autres adolescents, alors oui, je suis dans le même état qu'elle,** concède Bellamy.

**\- Est-ce que tu regrettes ?,** s'enquit soudainement Marcus.

**\- Pardon ?**

**\- Tu as du faire un choix entre ta sœur et Clarke. Tu as préféré couper la poire en deux. C'est surtout toi qui devras en assumer la responsabilité, pas Clarke. Alors je te le demande : est-ce que tu regrettes ce choix ?**

Le jeune homme reste silencieux un moment, alors que son mentor le dévisage, visiblement curieux de connaître sa réponse.

**\- Je ne sais pas,** avoue-t-il finalement.

Kane lui adresse un regard triste. Comme si ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait entendre.

**\- Ne le regrette pas, **lui dit-il avec force.** Tu as fait le bon choix. Crois-moi, si tu avais tué Clarke, le peuple du Capitole t'aurait lapidé sur le champ. Certains cinglés auraient même été capables de missionner des mercenaires pour te tuer. **

Bellamy se mordille la lèvre inférieure. Sur ce coup là, il a vraiment envie de faire confiance à son mentor. Cela l'aiderait à alléger un petit peu sa conscience. Et à soutenir le regard d'Octavia, qui sera probablement réprobateur, déçu.

**\- Et maintenant ?, **murmure le tribut, indécis.

**\- Maintenant, on va tout faire pour protéger ta petite sœur. Ensemble. Peut-être même qu'Haymitch nous aidera.**

**\- Haymitch Abernathy ?,** s'étonne le jeune homme. **Cet ivrogne précoce ? Mais vous voulez vraiment la mort d'Octavia ?**

Marcus éclate d'un rire franc.

**\- Qui sait, peut-être qu'un jour, il sera capable de grandes choses avec ses tributs. Tout est possible.**

**\- C'est vrai, regardez-vous… Issu du district douze et avec votre comportement d'associable, vous étiez un outsider.**

**\- J'ai été plutôt bien aidé, cette année,** sourit le mentor.

Quelques coups frappés rapidement à la porte mettent un terme à leur conversation.

**\- Je suppose que ce doit être Ulysse,** déclare Marcus en se levant. **Je te laisse entre les mains de ton styliste. **

Kane quitte la pièce, saluant au passage le mari d'Héra.

**\- Bellamy, je suis ravi de te revoir, **assure Ulysse en s'approchant et serrant le jeune homme contre lui.

Le calme qu'il dégage fait du bien au tribut, qui lui rend son large sourire.

**\- Qu'est-ce qui vous a pris autant de temps ?, **interroge Bellamy.

**\- Je t'avais promis quelque chose avant que tu ne rentres dans cette arène. J'ai donc quelqu'un à te présenter. **

Le styliste se décale sur la droite, laissant apparaître un adorable petit garçon, d'une dizaine d'années. Avec son regard sombre, sa peau brune et ses cheveux bouclés et noirs, il est craquant.

**\- Bellamy, voici Cinna. Cinna, je te présente Bellamy.**

Cinna échange avec lui une franche poignée de main.

**\- J'ai déjà plein d'idées à proposer à papa et maman pour vos tenues pour la Tournée de la victoire,** affirme-t-il.

Le tribut ne peut retenir un nouveau sourire. La détermination de ce gamin lui fait penser à celle d'Octavia. Et honnêtement, ça lui réchauffe le cœur, avant d'affronter la rediffusion des Hunger Games et la remise des prix.

Comme tous les habitants du district douze, Finn s'installe face au grand écran installé sur la Grand-Place, pour la dernière retransmission de cette 53e édition des Jeux de la faim. Pendant près de trois heures, tous les habitants de Panem vont regarder un résumé détaillé des Hunger Games, de la Moisson jusqu'à la victoire finale, en passant par la Parade, les scores à l'entraînement, les interviews et les nombreux morts dans l'arène. Un second écran, plus petit, a été installé à la droite du premier, pour que les habitants puissent suivre en direct les réactions des deux vainqueurs. Suivra ensuite la cérémonie de remise des prix, par le président Dante. Un classique.

Wells se laisse tomber sur le sol, juste à côté de Finn. Depuis que Clarke a remporté les Jeux, il y a deux jours, il ne fait que sourire, heureux à l'idée de retrouver prochainement sa meilleure amie. Et sa bonne humeur est communicative. Il arrive même à arracher des sourires à Finn, malgré l'angoisse de ce dernier à l'idée de voir Clarke rentrer main dans la main avec Bellamy.

**\- En forme, Collins ?,** lui lance Wells.

**\- Je suis toujours en forme.**

**\- Il est toujours en forme,** répète le fils de Thélonious en levant les yeux au ciel, hilare devant sa mauvaise foi. **Tu es l'un des mecs les plus lunatiques que je connais !**

**\- Faux.**

Wells ouvre la bouche pour répondre, mais est interrompu par l'arrivée de Roma, Fox, Trina et Harper. Finn les salue vaguement, alors que la première se blottit contre son meilleur ami. Il est plus étonné de voir Fox prendre place juste à côté de lui, mais ne relève pas, d'autant que le petit groupe de filles est bientôt suivi de John – Mbege, pas cet idiot de Murphy -, Atom et Pascal.

**\- Alors, à votre avis, qu'est-ce qu'ils vont choisir de mettre en avant cette année ?,** lance Atom. **Clarke qui tue un tribut de carrière sans faire exprès ou Clarke qui propose à Bellamy de la rejoindre dans son sac de couchage ?**

Tout le groupe éclate de rire, sauf Finn, qui se contente d'arracher des brins d'herbe devant lui. Ces petites blagues ne l'amusent pas trop, mais il préfère ne pas s'attirer l'inimitié des amis de Wells.

**\- Ahhh, ça va commencer !,** s'exclame Roma, alors que l'écran s'allume.

L'hymne du Capitole est joué longuement, accompagné d'images d'anciennes cérémonies de victoires, comme si c'était le joli générique d'une émission de télévision classique. Pourtant, quand la musique s'arrête, elle ne laisse pas place à un Caesar Flickerman enjoué, sur une scène aux couleurs criardes, dans une salle bondée. C'est un message de Cage Wallace, Haut-Juge des Hunger Games, enregistré dans ce qui semble être son bureau.

**\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc ?,** chuchote Fox, à la droite de Finn.

Le jeune homme hausse les épaules et porte son attention sur l'écran.

**\- Chers habitants de Panem, chers habitants du Capitole, j'ai une dramatique annonce à vous faire,** commence le fils du président Wallace, de son habituelle voix doucereuse.** Il y a deux jours, juste après la victoire de Clarke Griffin et de Bellamy Blake, mon père, le président Dante Wallace, a été victime d'un terrible malaise. Nous n'en connaissons malheureusement pas encore l'origine. Il a dû être hospitalisé d'urgence et ne pourra pas, à notre plus grand regret, présider la cérémonie de remise des prix.**

Un murmure parcourt la Grand-Place.

**\- En ma qualité de Haut-Juge des Hunger Games, il m'a chargé de le remplacer, au moins pour aujourd'hui,** continue Cage. **Nous tenions toutefois à vous informer de son état de santé. Ce sera tout pour l'instant. Je vous invite chaleureusement à suivre, d'ici cinq minutes, le résumé de cette superbe 53e édition des Jeux.**

**\- « Je vous invite chaleureusement », **répète Fox en grommelant. **Comme si on avait le choix...**

**\- Pas faux,** répond Finn en esquissant un sourire.

**\- Je vous retrouve tout à l'heure pour la cérémonie,** conclut le Haut-Juge.

La fin de son message marque le début des annonces publicitaires, uniquement destinées aux habitants du Capitole, puisqu'ils promeuvent des produits auxquels les districts n'ont pas accès, comme une machine pour se boucler les cheveux ou des boissons alcoolisées et colorées. Et quand, enfin, l'hymne des Jeux retentit à nouveau, l'ensemble du douze se redresse d'un même mouvement.

**\- C'est parti,** lâche Wells à son meilleur ami. **Redécouvrons le parcours de nos vainqueurs.**

Héra, sublime dans sa robe vert émeraude couverte de paillettes, entraîne Clarke jusqu'à l'ascenseur. Contrairement à ce que la jeune fille avait supposé, elle n'était pas dans un centre hospitalier, mais dans le grand bâtiment qui abrite les salles d'entraînement et les appartements des tributs.

**\- Arrête de gigoter, Clarke,** lui dit doucement sa styliste, alors que la cage de verre descend.

Face aux miroirs qui ornent les murs de l'ascenseur, la blonde ne cesse de réajuster sa robe. Une tenue pourtant très simple. « Tu n'as plus besoin d'impressionner les gens avec des vêtements. Ce que tu es les impressionne déjà », lui avait expliqué Héra. Elle porte donc une jupe patineuse noire, avec un bustier doré, assortis à son vernis et à de discrets bijoux – on ne change pas une équipe qui gagne.

**\- Hmm ? Je ne gigote pas,** réplique la jeune fille.

**\- Clarke.**

**\- Je sais, il faut que je me calme.**

**\- En effet. Tu n'as plus à être nerveuse,** assure sa styliste alors que les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrent.** Tu sais ce que tu as fait dans cette arène et tu dois le laisser derrière toi. C'est d'accord ?**

**\- Je vais essayer.**

**\- Et tu vas très vite retrouver Bellamy, ne t'en fais pas.**

**\- Je ne…**, tente Clarke, tandis qu'elles empruntent un large couloir.

**\- Pas la peine de faire semblant,** la coupe Héra. **Je sais que c'est important pour toi.**

La fille d'Abby ne tente même pas de la contredire. Elles arrivent ensemble en dessous de la grande scène. La femme d'Ulysse lui indique une plaque métallique, posée sur le sol.

**\- Tu vas devoir attendre un petit moment là-dessus, le temps que Caesar salue le public et qu'il nous fasse tous entrer sur la scène,** explique-t-elle. **Ensuite, cette plaque te fera monter là-haut.**

Le présentateur des Jeux va faire défiler les deux équipes de préparation, Keenan, le couple de stylistes et Marcus, avant l'arrivée des deux vainqueurs.

**\- Ça va aller ?,** demande Héra.

**\- Ça va aller,** affirme la tribut, en tentant d'avoir l'air sûre d'elle.

Elles s'enlacent une dernière fois, avant que la styliste ne s'éloigne. Un responsable des équipes de télévision du Capitole passe aussi vite, pour l'équiper d'un micro et d'une oreillette. Et, tout à coup, Clarke se retrouve seule. Une sensation étrange, après cette journée particulièrement agitée, en présence de son équipe de préparation.

Pour patienter avant de monter sur la scène, la jeune fille observe ce qui l'entoure. L'éclairage est très mauvais, mais elle distingue un pan de bois, installé à une dizaine de mètre d'elle. Une sorte de cloison, visiblement toute neuve. Et si Bellamy était derrière, attendant lui aussi de s'élever avec sa plaque métallique ? La blonde jette un rapide coup d'œil autour d'elle, pour s'assurer que personne ne la voit et elle s'approche de la cloison.

**\- Bellamy ?,** appelle-t-elle doucement.

Elle perçoit du mouvement, de l'autre côté du bois.

**\- Clarke, c'est toi ?,** lui répond très vite une voix qu'elle connaît maintenant par cœur. **Comment vas-tu ? Ton épaule ? Ton moral ?**

Son ton est inquiet, presque paniqué. Clarke s'appuie contre le pan de mur et se mord la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas pleurer. Elle aimerait tellement dégager cette stupide cloison pour le rejoindre immédiatement et se loger dans ses bras, sans attendre d'être sur scène.

**\- L'épaule, ça va,** le rassure-t-elle. **Le reste, on en parlera plus tard.**

**\- Clarke,** commence Bellamy. **Tu sais, je…**

Il est interrompu par l'hymne du Capitole, joué à pleine puissance.

**\- À tout de suite,** lance Clarke d'une voix forte, pour couvrir le boucan des trompettes.

Elle retourne en vitesse rejoindre sa plaque métallique. Au-dessus d'elle, elle entend la voix tonitruante de Caesar Flickerman, visiblement euphorique.

**\- Bonsoiiiiiiir Panem !,** rugit-il.

Il salue avec enthousiasme le public, gratifiant la foule de quelques traits d'humour. Les réactions des spectateurs semblent très enjouées. Ils ont visiblement hâte de voir les deux tributs vainqueurs. Clarke écoute Caesar appeler Médée, Eulalie, Pamphile, Ajax, Alceste et Aspasie. Elle imagine parfaitement les six préparateurs, tous aussi fantasques les uns que les autres, apprécier la foule en délire qui s'étend devant eux.

Vient ensuite le tour de Keenan, qui récolte un tonnerre d'applaudissements. Leur hôtesse doit être extrêmement fière, d'elle-même, bien sûr, mais aussi de ses tributs. C'est presque étonnant, mais Clarke a hâte de la revoir. Elle sait que la jeune femme s'est beaucoup impliquée pour eux, avant et pendant les Jeux.

**\- Et maintenant,** s'exclame Caesar, **j'appelle sur scène… Ulysse et Héra !**

Le couple de styliste est, lui aussi, accueilli par de nombreux cris et applaudissements. Ils sont visiblement très appréciés du public. Marcus est également acclamé. Les anciens vainqueurs devenus mentors sont toujours aimés par les habitants du Capitole, même ceux qui sont aussi taciturnes que Kane. Clarke ne peut s'empêcher de sourire en l'imaginant afficher son habituel air renfrogné.

**\- Et pour finir, chers spectateurs…, **reprend le présentateur, toujours aussi extatique. **Le moment que vous attendez tous… Ceux que vous avez le plus envie de voir…**

**\- Gardez bien les deux pieds sur vos plaques de lancement,** leur lance dans l'oreillette un membre de l'équipe technique. **Vous allez commencer à monter dans trois, deux, un…**

Clarke sent la plaque vibrer légèrement, alors qu'elle s'élève lentement. Pendant ce temps, Caesar continue son petit discours d'annonce.

**\- Ils sont venus à bout de tous leurs adversaires ! Ils ont réussi à survivre aux autres, aux conditions climatiques, à la faim… Ils vous ont conquis, vous ont surpris, vous ont touchés…. Les deux vainqueurs de la 53e édition des Hunger Games…**

La fille d'Abby trépigne. L'ascension lui paraît interminable.

**\- Clarke Griiiiffin et Bellamy Blaaaaaake !,** hurle Caesar, au comble de l'excitation.

Quand elle arrive enfin au niveau de la scène, Clarke tourne aussitôt la tête vers la droite, où se trouve Bellamy, magnifique dans son costume noir et doré. Son regard bleu croise le sien, noir. Et elle est frappée par quelque chose. Le jeune homme qui se tient en face d'elle n'a plus rien à voir avec le garçon qui venait vendre de la viande et des fruits aux Griffin, pour subvenir aux besoins de sa petite sœur. Même s'il sourit, même s'il veut donner l'impression d'être heureux, il n'est plus pareil.

Les Jeux l'ont brisé.

_Et voilà ! J'espère que ça vous a plu et que, pendant mon absence, je n'ai pas perdu trop de lecteurs en route ! Je pense qu'il était nécessaire d'avoir ce chapitre, un peu comme une transition, pour voir comment se sentaient Clarke et Bellamy juste après leur sortie de l'arène. Dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé !_

_Merci beaucoup aux reviewers guest : __**Nanoush**__ (je suis ravie que l'issue des Jeux te plaise et merci d'avoir pris de mes nouvelles :)), __**Paula**__ (merci !), __**Guest**__ du 6 octobre (non, la grippe est vite passée, ne t'en fais pas :)), __**nunuche**__ (merci beaucoup pour cette jolie review, je suis super contente que ça te plaise à ce point !), __**Alice23**__ (désolée pour ce gros retard ! J'espère que cette suite ne t'a pas déçue.) et __**Guest**__ du 21 octobre (pas de gros problèmes, non, mais plein de trucs qui me sont tombés dessus en même temps ^^)._

_Le prochain chapitre ne viendra pas tout de suite, je vous demande d'avance de m'en excuser. Ce week-end, je serai à Paris pour l'avant-première de Mockingjay part 2 (d'ailleurs, si certains ou certaines d'entre vous y vont également, faites-moi signe :)) et j'aurai trop l'esprit tourné vers Jennifer Lawrence et Josh Hutcherson pour écrire ahah Le week-end suivant, je serai dans le Nord, dans ma famille, où je ne suis pas rentrée depuis août, donc je veux en profiter à fond. Du coup, je vous donne rendez-vous lundi 23 novembre. Je pense que ça me permettra d'avoir un peu d'avance dans l'écriture, pour éviter de nouveaux retards de publication._

_Passez un bon week-end et n'oubliez pas de me laisser une petite review :) Bisous à tous !_

_Estelle_


	35. Chapitre 35 : Revivre

_Bonjour les chatons et bonne année à tous !_

_Un million de pardons pour ce retard de publication de presque deux mois… Ma fin d'année a été assez blindée, notamment avec le travail, pleine de galères et de coups de blues et j'ai eu du mal à me mettre dans l'écriture. Mais, grâce aux encouragements de mes copines __**AmandineH**__ et __**GoodGame**__ et à vos adorables reviews, j'ai réussi à me relancer et à vous écrire ce chapitre._

_Pendant ma longue absence, cette fiction a dépassé les 150 follows et les 100 ajouts en favori et bien approché des 1000 reviews. Je trouve ça fou, votre fidélité me touche vraiment beaucoup. Et c'est aussi ça qui m'a motivée :)_

_Je suis contente de voir que vous avez apprécié le précédent chapitre et j'espère que vous aimerez tout autant celui-là. Bonne lecture, on se retrouve en bas !_

* * *

**Chapitre 35 : Revivre**

_« Je suis fier de vous »_

Pendant quelques secondes, alors qu'il arrive sur la scène, Bellamy est déboussolé. Le jeune homme n'était plus habitué au bruit assourdissant des applaudissements des spectateurs, aux lumières de toutes les couleurs et aux paillettes qui ornent le plateau de télévision. Mais ce qui le perturbe le plus, c'est de voir Clarke, si belle, si fraiche, si… vivante. Cette même Clarke qui, sans attendre le signal de Caesar Flickerman, saute de sa plate-forme de métal pour courir à toute allure vers lui.

**\- Enfin !,** souffle-t-elle en se jetant sur lui.

Instinctivement, il la serre entre ses bras, avec force, comme s'il devait ne jamais la lâcher. Il lui caresse les épaules, les cheveux, pour s'assurer que c'est bien elle.

**\- Ça fait du bien de te voir,** lui murmure-t-il au creux de l'oreille, plus sincère que jamais.

La blonde lui répond d'un petit rire et éloigne son visage de son cou, pour l'embrasser doucement, déclenchant un soupir d'appréciation dans le public. Bellamy répond à son baiser avec ardeur, rendant, par la même occasion, la foule explosive.

**\- Chers vainqueurs,** lance Flickerman de son habituelle voix enjouée,** je ne voudrais pas avoir l'air de gâcher un joli moment, mais je vais devoir vous séparer.**

Avec regret, le frère d'Octavia se détache des lèvres de Clarke et se saisit de sa main. Ensemble, ils se dirigent vers le sofa couvert d'un tissu rouge que leur indique Caesar. Ils y prennent place, alors que les spectateurs continuent d'applaudir à tout rompre. Dans un mouvement naturel, la jeune fille se loge au creux de son bras droit, provoquant un nouveau soupir de contentement à travers la foule qui s'étend face à eux.

**\- Clarke, Bellamy…,** reprend le présentateur avec un air solennel, une fois qu'il s'est installé dans son propre fauteuil, à côté d'eux. **Vous n'imaginez pas à quel point je suis content de vous voir tous les deux sur ce plateau, ce soir. Vous étiez mes petits chouchous, depuis le début, nos spectateurs peuvent vous le confirmer.**

Il appuie sa déclaration d'un clin d'œil complice avec le public, qui répond par de nouveaux applaudissements. Bellamy se contente de sourire, imité par Clarke. Ils se doivent de faire bonne figure.

**\- Et permettez-moi de vous dire que vous êtes magnifiques tous les deux !,** continue Caesar.

Sur ces belles paroles, il lance le résumé des Jeux. Bellamy a bien conscience que, comme lors des Hunger Games, tous les habitants de Panem sont devant un écran, en train de les regarder. Les gens du Capitole qui les ont soutenus, leurs amis et familles dans le douze, mais aussi les proches des tributs disparus au cours des Jeux. Ces derniers doivent, inévitablement, détester le fait de les voir sur cette scène ce soir.

Le plateau de télévision est plongé dans la pénombre, alors qu'un grand écran s'allume, laissant apparaître le sceau du Capitole. Le jeune chasseur appréhende déjà, à l'idée de se voir en train de tuer d'autres adolescents. Pour se donner une contenance, il serre un peu plus fort Clarke contre lui. La blonde pose une main sur son genou, comme pour le calmer, le rassurer.

Pendant la première demi-heure du résumé, les deux gagnants revivent d'abord la Moisson, le tirage au sort du nom de Clarke, puis celui de Lincoln et l'intervention de Bellamy. La parade à travers le Grand Cirque, où l'on ne voyait qu'eux. Probablement grâce à l'habile montage vidéo réalisé par les équipes du Capitole. Viennent ensuite leurs scores à l'entraînement, plus qu'honorables pour des tributs du district douze. Et, enfin, les interviews.

Bellamy revoit sa partenaire entrer sur scène, se faire complimenter par Caesar, sur sa robe, sa modestie, sa dévotion… Il l'entend à nouveau dire qu'elle aurait « aimé avoir quelqu'un comme lui » pour veiller sur elle. Le chasseur sent sa gorge se serrer, alors qu'il caresse nerveusement le bras droit de la jeune fille blottie contre lui. Le rouge monte aux joues du frère d'Octavia, quand il se voit affirmer que Clarke est fantastique et très belle, qu'il ne pouvait pas la laisser partir seule aux Jeux. Même après ce qu'ils viennent de vivre dans l'arène, c'est très gênant.

**\- Que vous êtes mignons,** leur souffle Caesar, toujours aussi à côté d'eux.

Le vainqueur ne répond pas et se tortille sur son petit sofa rouge. Mais il se calme aussitôt quand les premières images de l'arène apparaissent. Il a l'impression que c'est encore pire de le visionner que de le vivre. Parce qu'il se voit tuer des gens. Parce qu'il voit son amie le faire. Tout se passe presque comme dans un brouillard. Le Bain de sang. Les premiers morts. Sa rencontre avec Maya. Clarke qui tue Artigas, le Carrière du deux. L'alliance de la jeune fille avec Zoran. Celle de Charlotte avec Maya et lui.

Les équipes du Capitole, par le montage de leurs images, jouent sur le côté protecteur des deux vainqueurs. Ils ne sont pas loin de ressembler à des parents responsables. Ils prennent soin de leurs jeunes alliés. Bellamy parle de sa sœur. Clarke retape la jambe de Zoran, l'empêche d'assister à la torture de Luna par Lexa. Et auprès du public, ça marche. Le frère d'Octavia est surpris d'entendre la foule réagir à ce point, se fendre de cris, de soupirs et de pleurs, alors qu'ils ont déjà vu tout ce qui est projeté ce soir.

Les spectateurs poussent notamment un rugissement de plaisir quand les deux tributs du douze se retrouvent et que Clarke s'élance vers Bellamy pour se jeter dans ses bras. Mais leur joie est vite remplacée par de l'effroi, quand Zoran est croqué par des bêtes sauvages et quand Charlotte les trahit en assassinant Maya, avant de se faire tuer par Indra.

En voyant cela, la fille d'Abby enfouit son visage sur le torse de son partenaire, qui la serre le plus fort possible contre lui. Plus le film avance, plus Bellamy a du mal à revivre tout cela. Mais il tente de garder un visage impassible. Il sait que toutes ses réactions sont scrutées à la loupe par le public du Capitole et des districts.

**\- Je suis sûre que tes copains de la Ville rigolent rien qu'en imaginant le tableau,** s'entend-t-il murmurer, alors qu'on les voit installés dans la petite grotte derrière la cascade au sapin bleu.

Le jeune homme se redresse légèrement, en voyant Clarke l'embrasser sur grand écran, sous les applaudissements et les cris de la foule. Il n'arrive pas à savoir s'il trouve ça mignon ou extrêmement gênant. D'autant qu'ils y mettent, l'un comme l'autre, beaucoup d'application. Il s'éclaircit la gorge, mal à l'aise.

**\- Tu as l'air très volontaire,** lui glisse l'apprentie médecin, le détendant aussitôt.

Bellamy esquisse un sourire.

**\- Je te signale que c'est toi qui a commencé,** réplique-t-il sur le même ton, lui arrachant un petit rire.

Ce léger gloussement rassérène le jeune chasseur et lui fait du bien. Jusqu'à l'annonce de la règle de séparation. Ils s'éloignent l'un de l'autre. Bellamy assiste alors à l'affrontement entre Clarke et Echo et à la mort de cette dernière. C'est le cœur serré qu'il voit ensuite, sur l'écran, son amie littéralement craquer.

**\- Désolée Maman, mais je ne suis pas bien dans ma tête…,** murmure-t-elle, comme prise de folie. **Et je ne trouve pas de sens à ma quête.**

Il resserre son emprise sur elle, alors que les équipes du Capitole passent très rapidement sur la période où ils sont séparés, comme si cela n'avait pas d'intérêt. Jusqu'à ce que Claudius Templesmith indique aux tributs que la règle est brisée et qu'ils peuvent maintenant gagner en duo. Leurs retrouvailles, près de « leur » cascade, provoquent une nouvelle vague de soupirs attendris à travers la foule.

La mort d'Indra, tuée par des Faucheurs, est aussi horrible que la première fois. Mais ce qui fait le plus frissonner Bellamy, c'est quand il se voit en train d'étrangler Lexa à mains nues, après que la Carrière ait tenté de tuer Clarke. Le jeune homme ferme les yeux. C'est insoutenable de se voir agir comme un barbare. Heureusement, les mots de sa partenaire, qu'il entend pour la seconde fois, lui font du bien.

**\- Tu m'as sauvé la vie aujourd'hui, face à Lexa. Et de nombreuses fois dans cette arène. J'ai besoin de toi. Parce que sans toi, je n'aurais pas pu survivre ici. Jamais. Tu as besoin d'être pardonné pour ce que tu as fait ? Alors je te pardonne pour ça ! Mais tu dois rester avec moi, Bellamy. Tu dois rentrer dans le douze avec moi. Et nous affronterons ensemble ce que nous avons fait ensemble.**

Le frère d'Octavia sent que Clarke lui agrippe la main gauche, comme si elle ne voulait jamais la lâcher. Bizarrement, le résumé passe très vite sur le combat final contre Gustus, comme si le Capitole était déçu qu'il soit aussi vite réglé, à cause du fusil envoyé par Marcus. Il s'attarde en revanche beaucoup plus sur la possibilité faite à un tribut de gagner en solo, pour que sa famille évite toutes les Moissons à venir.

Sur le grand écran, en gros plan, le visage de Bellamy se tord, alors que de nombreuses émotions y défilent : l'étonnement, l'égarement, la colère, l'incompréhension, l'hésitation, la détermination… Jusqu'à ce qu'il jette son fusil sur le sol. Leur victoire est officiellement annoncée et le grand écran diffuse les images de liesse dans les rues du Capitole et sur la Grand-Place du district douze, où les habitants semblent ravis de leur victoire en duo.

Le grand écran s'éteint, alors que les lumières de la salle se rallument et que l'hymne du Capitole est joué une nouvelle fois. Caesar invite les deux tributs à se lever. Ils s'exécutent, au moment où Cage Wallace monte sur scène, sous les applaudissements nourris de la foule. Du coin de l'œil, Bellamy aperçoit un important service d'ordre, visiblement chargé de la sécurité du président par intérim, qui attend hors du champ des caméras.

Derrière Cage, une fillette rousse avance fièrement, tenant entre ses mains un petit coussin en satin noir, sur lequel sont disposées deux couronnes dorées. Les couronnes des vainqueurs. Le fils du président Wallace se saisit précautionneusement de la première, une tiare très simple, ornée de fin motifs représentant des fleurs, et la place délicatement dans les cheveux blonds de Clarke.

**\- Toutes mes félicitations, mademoiselle Griffin,** lui dit-il de sa voix grave.

Cette dernière esquisse un sourire timide, comme mal à l'aise. Le Haut-Juge se tourne ensuite vers le frère d'Octavia. Il dépose sur son front la seconde couronne, bien plus massive.

**\- Et bravo à vous aussi, monsieur Blake. Même si je dois avouer que vous m'avez un peu gâché** mon plaisir, en terminant ce combat final aussi vite, ajoute-t-il doucereusement.

**\- Désolé d'avoir été aussi efficace, **réplique Bellamy.

Il accompagne sa réponse d'un sourire poli, pour ne pas avoir l'air trop insolent. Mais il ne supporte pas l'homme qui se tient en face de lui. Cage Wallace éclate d'un rire froid et faux, avant de se tourner vers le public et de saluer les spectateurs. Bellamy sent la main de Clarke chercher la sienne. Elle s'y agrippe comme si sa vie en dépendait. Le jeune homme pose les yeux sur elle, alors qu'elle le regarde, l'air perdue.

Et alors que Caesar annonce aux habitants du Capitole qu'ils ont rendez-vous le lendemain après-midi pour l'interview finale, il prend conscience d'une chose. Il a fait ce qu'il devait faire, ce qui était juste.

Il a eu raison de sauver Clarke.

* * *

Immédiatement après la fin du résumé des Jeux et la remise des couronnes, Clarke et Bellamy, ainsi que Keenan, Marcus, les stylistes et les équipes de préparation, sont escortés en voiture jusqu'à la maison de la famille Wallace, où se tient le banquet de la Victoire. Là-bas, Clarke a l'impression que tout se passe comme dans un tourbillon.

La décoration chargée et l'imposant banquet sont en total décalage avec tout ce qu'elle a vécu ces deux dernières semaines. Et elle n'est plus habituée à voir des gens qui ne lui sont pas hostiles. Les sponsors et les dirigeants du Capitole défilent devant eux, pour les féliciter, pour leur assurer qu'ils les ont soutenus pendant les Jeux et même pour prendre des photos avec eux. Les gens sont très enthousiastes concernant la relation entre les deux tributs. Leurs réactions gênent beaucoup la fille d'Abby, qui ne s'imaginait pas du tout l'impact que pouvait avoir leur histoire personnelle sur les spectateurs du Capitole.

Mais elle doit faire bonne figure. Comme Bellamy, la jeune fille garde un sourire forcé sur son visage durant toute la soirée, qui s'éternise. Régulièrement, elle échange des coups d'œil avec son partenaire, Keenan ou Marcus, pour savoir s'ils sont autorisés à partir. Ce n'est que tard dans la nuit que Cage Wallace annonce la fin de la soirée, félicitant une nouvelle fois les deux vainqueurs, qui saluent les invités.

Ils sont enfin libres de quitter l'atmosphère étouffante de cette fête. Le service d'ordre leur indique un grand véhicule, qui les attend devant la maison. Ils y montent, accompagnés de Marcus et Keenan. Cette dernière, qui n'est décidemment jamais fatiguée, babille durant tout le trajet – heureusement rapide – en louant la manière dont les deux tributs se sont comportés au cours de la soirée.

**\- Keenan, un peu de calme ne serait pas de refus,** lâche faiblement Marcus, alors que leur voiture s'arrête au pied de l'immeuble abritant le centre d'entraînement et les appartements des tributs.

Leur hôtesse ouvre la bouche pour répliquer, mais, à la grande surprise de Clarke, se tait. Ils pénètrent donc en silence dans le bâtiment, qui est presque vide. Les équipes des différents duos des districts de Panem l'ont déserté, après la défaite de leurs protégés. Quand les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrent au douzième étage, la fille de Jake se sent un peu mieux. En retrouvant cet appartement qu'elle pensait ne jamais revoir, elle a déjà un peu l'impression de retourner chez elle.

**\- Et bien, je vous souhaite une bonne nuit,** leur lance Keenan en les enlaçant à tour de rôle, Marcus compris, avant de quitter le grand salon.

Leur mentor les regarde, l'œil brillant.

**\- Je suis fier de vous,** dit-il simplement. **Tâchez de bien dormir, Keenan risque de vous réveiller tôt pour la préparation de l'interview finale.**

Il adresse une tape sur l'épaule de Bellamy, caresse doucement le bras de Clarke et se retire à son tour dans sa chambre. S'installe alors un très court silence, que le frère d'Octavia brise rapidement.

**\- Je vais me changer et je te rejoins, d'accord ?**

La blonde lève les yeux vers lui. Il dit ça comme si c'était une évidence, comme s'ils n'étaient plus capables de dormir l'un sans l'autre. Elle se mord la lèvre inférieure, alors qu'elle le voit passer une main dans ses cheveux bruns, signe qu'il est nerveux.

**\- D'accord,** répond-t-elle doucement. **Mais je veux prendre une douche avant, je veux enlever tout ce maquillage. **

**\- Pas de problème, prends ton temps.**

Il dépose un rapide baiser sur son front et la laisse seule au milieu du grand salon. Clarke secoue la tête, tentant d'ignorer la chaleur que lui fait ressentir ce simple contact, et se dirige vers la chambre dans laquelle elle logeait à son arrivée au Capitole. Elle y retrouve ses rares effets personnels, notamment la robe blanche qu'elle portait le jour de la Moisson, avec son encolure ornée de fine perles. Elle la prend entre ses mains et l'approche de son visage, humant le léger parfum qu'elle dégage encore. Celui de sa mère.

Elle replie délicatement le vêtement, qu'elle pose sur sa table de chevet, et se rend dans sa luxueuse salle de bains. Alors qu'elle se débarrasse de sa jupe noire, de son bustier doré et de ses bijoux, son reflet dans le grand miroir lui renvoie l'image d'une jeune fille fatiguée. Épuisée. Brisée.

La blonde file sous la douche, prenant soin d'ôter le maquillage qui recouvre son visage et ses bras amaigris. Sous l'eau chaude, elle ressasse encore et encore le résumé des Jeux qui a été diffusé cet après-midi. Et plus le temps passe, plus Clarke se déteste pour ce qu'elle a fait. Le vivre était une chose. Le revoir en est une autre. Et elle a l'impression que ses actes lui explosent à la figure. Que ses parents et ses amis ne vont plus la reconnaître. Qu'ils vont la repousser. Qu'elle va se retrouver seule. Et ça lui fait mal. Elle laisse ses larmes couler un moment et se mêler avec l'eau de la douche.

Quand elle sort, elle se sèche délicatement le visage. Hors de question que Bellamy remarque qu'elle a pleuré. La jeune fille enfile rapidement un short de pyjama blanc et un débardeur rose et ouvre la porte de sa chambre. Son partenaire est déjà là, étendu sur le lit, au-dessus du drap. Alors qu'il se redresse et se met debout, elle le détaille du regard. Lui aussi a l'air fatigué. D'imposantes cernes ont fait leur apparition en dessous de ses yeux. Il a maigri. Pourtant, son sourire quand il la regarde reste le même. Et ça lui serre le cœur.

**\- Allez, viens,** lui intime-t-il en ouvrant ses bras.

Elle s'y jette aussitôt, nichant sa tête contre son torse.

**\- Quand on sera rentré, je pense qu'on aura bien mérité de boire un verre, tranquillement, juste tous les deux,** propose-t-il, ses lèvres embrassant ses cheveux.

**\- Tu pourras en boire un pour moi,** lâche Clarke.

**\- Hey, on va traverser ça,** dit paisiblement le jeune homme.

La fille d'Abby hésite un instant, avant de lâcher ce qu'elle a sur le cœur.

**\- Je ne pense pas que je vais revenir au district douze.**

Bellamy s'éloigne d'elle et la fixe, droit dans les yeux, l'air surpris. Elle le voit déglutir, avant qu'il ne prenne la parole.

**\- Ok… Si tu as besoin d'être pardonnée, je te pardonne. Tu es pardonnée.**

Clarke ferme les yeux en entendant ses mots. Sensiblement les mêmes que ceux qu'elle lui avait dits après la mort de Lexa. Ceux qu'elle a réentendus cet après-midi. Mais elle n'y répond pas.

**\- S'il-te-plaît, rentre avec moi,** murmure son ami, sur un ton suppliant.

La blonde ouvre doucement les yeux. L'expression triste de son partenaire lui fend le cœur.

**\- Tu ne comprends pas…,** chuchote-t-elle. **Voir tous les jours le visage de ma famille, de mes amis, ça va toujours me rappeler tout ce que j'ai fait pour revenir auprès d'eux.**

**\- Ce que nous avons fait !,** la corrige Bellamy, avec ce qui semble être de la colère dans la voix. **Tu n'as pas à assumer nos actes toute seule.**

Elle baisse le regard, incapable de lui faire face. Peu sûre de sa décision.

**\- Et puis, où est-ce que tu comptes aller si tu ne rentres pas dans le douze ?,** continue le jeune homme avec véhémence.

**\- Je ne sais pas. **

**\- Clarke, c'est stupide !, **s'emporte le frère d'Octavia, en posant ses mains sur ses épaules. **Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir.**

**\- J'ai tué des gens,** souffle la blonde, les larmes aux yeux.

**\- Quand tu n'avais pas d'autre choix,** rétorque Bellamy.** Ne te blâme pas pour des choses que tu as été forcée à faire. Que tu devais faire pour survivre.**

**\- J'aurais pu laisser les autres me tuer.**

**\- Non,** réplique son ami. **Tu ne pouvais pas faire ça. Tu devais rester en vie. Pour tes parents. Pour Wells et Finn. Pour moi.**

Ses parents. Wells. Finn. Lui. Des arguments imparables, qui viennent frapper Clarke, comme si Bellamy l'avait giflée.

**\- Ils ont besoin de toi, autant que j'ai besoin de toi,** lâche le jeune homme dans un murmure. **Si tu pars maintenant, si tu fuis… Tout ce que tu as fait dans cette arène pour survivre n'aura servi à rien.**

Envahie d'un tas d'émotions contradictoires, la fille de Jake lève à nouveau le regard vers lui. Elle prend son temps avant de lui répondre. De lui donner raison.

**\- Tu ne me laisseras pas tomber ?**

**\- Jamais.**

**\- Sûr ?**

**\- Sûr. Tout ira bien.**

En gage de sa promesse, Bellamy se penche vers elle pour l'embrasser. Clarke a l'impression qu'il met toute sa tendresse, toute son affection dans ce baiser. Et cela lui fait du bien. Et alors qu'elle se laisse tomber à ses côtés dans son grand lit, elle a envie de le croire.

Tout ira bien.

* * *

Trois coups frappés à la porte de la chambre de Clarke tirent brusquement Bellamy de son sommeil. Alors qu'il s'assied et regarde autour de lui, la voix de Keenan lui parvient depuis l'autre côté du panneau de bois.

**\- Petit déjeuner dans dix minutes ! Pas besoin de vous changer, vous passerez entre les mains de vos équipes de préparation juste après. **

Le jeune homme soupire et jette un coup d'œil à la blonde allongée à sa droite, qui dort toujours. Il se penche vers elle et embrasse délicatement son épaule nue.

**\- Debout princesse, une grosse journée nous attend,** lui glisse-t-il.

La fille d'Abby ouvre paresseusement les yeux et lui adresse un petit sourire.

**\- Tu n'as pas prévu de changer d'avis et de ne pas rentrer au district ?,** s'enquit Bellamy.

Clarke esquisse une moue contrite.

**\- Désolée pour ça,** lâche-t-elle.

**\- Tu n'as pas à être désolée. On réagit tous à notre façon.**

**\- Merci. De comprendre.**

La bouche de la jeune fille se tend en un réel sourire, cette fois. Elle se redresse pour approcher son visage de celui de Bellamy, qui l'embrasse immédiatement.

**\- C'est tout de même plus confortable de faire ça dans un lit que dans une caverne,** souffle-t-il entre deux baisers. **Mais il faudrait qu'on se dépêche, si on ne veut pas que Keenan nous étripe sur place.**

La blonde lâche un petit rire, qui le soulage. Ce ne sera pas facile de panser les blessures causées pendant les Jeux. Ce sera long. Mais ils vont le faire ensemble. Après un dernier baiser, le frère d'Octavia jette le drap au bout du lit, se met debout et tend une main vers Clarke. Après un rapide petit déjeuner, ils retrouvent leurs équipes de préparation respectives. Aspatie, Ajac et Alceste ne paraissent pas plus calmes qu'hier. Au contraire. Leur passage à la télévision, pour la rediffusion des Jeux, semble les avoir rendus hystériques.

Bellamy les laisse parler sans les écouter. Il réfléchit à son retour imminent dans le district douze. Il sait qu'il a fait le bon choix en sauvant Clarke. Mais ça ne l'empêche pas de redouter la réaction de sa sœur, de Lincoln et de ses amis. Et s'ils ne comprenaient pas ? Si les gens de la Veine ne saisissaient pas pourquoi il risque la vie de sa sœur pour une fille de la Ville ?

**\- Ils ne t'en voudront pas,** lui lance une voix tranquille, alors qu'il est assis, tête baissé, pendant qu'Ajax lui applique une crème dans le dos.

**\- Pardon ?,** demande le jeune chasseur en se redressant.

Ulysse se tient devant lui, toujours aussi impressionnant de calme.

**\- Je sais à quoi tu penses,** assure le styliste. **Et je te le dis avec certitude, tes proches ne te blâmeront pas pour ce que tu as fait.**

**\- J'espère que vous avez raison, **souffle Bellamy.

**\- Je sais que j'ai raison,** sourit le père de Cinna. **Allez, passons à ta tenue**.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le vainqueur, vêtu d'un costume bleu marine, rehaussé d'une rose et de boutons dorés, se dirige vers le grand salon de l'appartement. C'est là qu'aura lieu l'interview finale. L'espace dans la pièce a été aménagé, avec un fauteuil pour Caesar Flickerman et un canapé pour les deux tributs du douze, ainsi que quelques caméras. L'enregistrement se fera dans un cadre plus intime que lors du direct de la veille.

**\- Bellamy, quelle joie de te revoir,** lui lance le présentateur à son entrée dans le salon.

Il l'étreint amicalement. Bellamy ne sait pas s'il est sincère, mais il semble vraiment content de le voir. Alors il discute un moment avec lui, poliment, jusqu'à ce que Clarke les rejoigne, magnifique dans sa robe blanche brodée de doré. Elle est, elle aussi, chaleureusement accueillie par Caesar, qui les invite à s'installer dans le petit sofa. Naturellement, le frère d'Octavia lie sa main à celle de son amie, alors qu'un responsable technique les équipe de micros et d'oreillettes, comme avant chaque interview.

**\- Direct dans cinq, quatre, trois, deux, un…**

Comme d'habitude, Caesar Flickerman excelle dans son rôle de présentateur. Il mène parfaitement les débats, met en valeur les moments d'émotion, apporte des touches d'humour et aide les deux tributs dès qu'il les sent un peu en difficulté, sur certaines questions. L'entrevue se passe sans anicroche.

Sans trop entrer dans les détails de leur vie privée – ils l'ont déjà suffisamment fait durant les Jeux – Bellamy et Clarke expliquent à quel point ils tiennent l'un à l'autre. Et ça semble être suffisant pour Caesar. Tant mieux, le jeune homme n'a pas envie de s'épancher là-dessus. Il sait que c'est en partie cela qui lui a permis de gagner les Jeux. Mais il veut garder le peu d'intimité qu'il lui reste. D'autant qu'il y aura de nouvelles questions lors de la Tournée de la victoire à travers les districts, dans six mois. Cela viendra bien assez tôt.

Une fois l'interview terminée et après avoir salué Caesar, Bellamy se rend dans sa chambre pour récupérer ses affaires, accompagné d'Ulysse, tandis que Clarke va dans la sienne avec Héra. Le tribut constate rapidement compte qu'il a très peu d'effets personnels, à part les vieux vêtements qu'il portait lors de la Moisson et le petit ruban d'Octavia, qui a été posé sur sa table de chevet.

**\- Je me suis dit que tu aimerais le garder,** glisse le styliste.

Le jeune homme hoche silencieusement la tête, en signe d'approbation. Le tour de la pièce est rapidement fait. Et il sait que c'est l'heure des adieux. Il ne reverra pas Ulysse avant la Tournée de la victoire.

**\- Ne t'en fais pas, ça va vite passer,** sourit le père de Cinna, comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées.

**\- Je n'en doute pas. **

Il hésite un moment avant de continuer.

**\- Ulysse, je voulais vraiment vous remercier pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi. Pas seulement pour les costumes flamboyants, mais aussi pour… Tout le reste. Le soutien et…**

Il cherche ses mots, un peu gauche. Le styliste lui adresse un grand sourire, en l'étreignant chaleureusement.

**\- Je l'ai fait parce que je croyais en toi,** lui répond-t-il simplement.** Et maintenant file, avant que Keenan viennent te chercher par la peau des fesses.**

**\- On se voit dans six mois !**

**\- Avec plaisir, j'ai hâte de rencontrer Octavia. **

Le cœur un peu plus léger, Bellamy sort de la chambre et jette un dernier coup d'œil à « leur » appartement, avant de s'engouffrer dans l'ascenseur. En bas de l'immeuble, une grande voiture aux vitres teintées est garée. Clarke, Marcus et Keenan sont déjà assis à l'intérieur, ainsi qu'Haymitch Abernathy. Le chasseur est plutôt surpris de le voir rentrer au district avec eux, mais il ne dit rien.

**\- Enfin ! Il faut toujours que tu traînes, Bellamy !,** s'exclame leur hôtesse, alors qu'il prend place aux côtés de la fille d'Abby.

Le jeune homme lève les yeux, mi amusé, mi exaspéré. Quand ils arrivent à la gare, de nombreuses caméras les y attendent et les journalistes tentent de leur poser des questions, mais Keenan les envoie tous balader.

**\- Nous avons des horaires à respecter, messieurs dames !, **s'exclame l'hôtesse, visiblement outrée.

Sa réaction fait beaucoup rire Haymitch et Marcus. En souriant, Bellamy retrouve le calme de l'intérieur du train, avec une sorte de soulagement. Un endroit qu'il pensait ne jamais revoir. Alors qu'ils s'éloignent de plus en plus du Capitole, le tribut savoure le confort des fauteuils, la qualité de la nourriture et, surtout, la présence de Clarke à ses côtés.

La route jusqu'au douze passe assez rapidement. Ils voient défiler les districts un à un et profitent d'une nuit plutôt paisible, dans la chambre de Bellamy, alors qu'Haymitch est parti boire un coup – ou plusieurs - dans son coin et que Keenan et Marcus restent longtemps dans le salon voisin, devant la télévision. Le jeune homme les entend vaguement commenter ensemble leur interview de l'après-midi, faire le bilan des Jeux. Mais il préfère se concentrer sur la jolie blonde endormie dans ses bras. Désormais, il veillera sur quelqu'un d'autre qu'Octavia. Et cette perspective ne lui déplaît pas tant que ça.

**\- Vous vous sentez prêts pour votre retour ?,** leur demande Marcus lors du petit déjeuner, le lendemain matin.

Les deux vainqueurs hochent lentement la tête.

**\- Je voulais vous prévenir de quelque chose, avant votre arrivée,** continue le mentor. **Vos proches, votre famille, vos amis… Ils ne vont pas comprendre ce que vous avez vécu. Ils feront tout pour y arriver, mais ils ne pourront pas. Et vous ne devrez pas leur en vouloir.**

La gorge de Bellamy se serre, alors qu'il saisit ce que Kane veut dire.

**\- Toutefois, je sais qu'ils vont essayer,** reprend Marcus. **Il faudra vous contenter de ça. Et, surtout, il faudra que vous restiez unis, tous les deux. Et si vous avez besoin de parler, n'hésitez pas à venir me voir ou à solliciter Haymitch. N'est-ce pas Haymitch ?**

Le jeune homme, qui sirote son café agrémenté de liqueur sans vraiment porter attention à leur discussion, acquiesce vigoureusement. Il ne sait probablement même pas à quoi il vient de s'engager et, malgré la situation, cela fait sourire Bellamy. Le mentor lève les yeux au ciel et regarde par la fenêtre.

**\- Nous sommes presque chez nous,** annonce-t-il. **Allez-vous habiller rapidement et rejoignez-nous ici.**

Les deux tributs s'exécutent. Clarke enfile une jupe rose et un pull blanc que lui a préparé Héra, alors que Bellamy porte un pantalon noir et un polo kaki. Ils reviennent prestement dans le salon du train, qui fait son entrée dans le douze. Nerveux, l'un à côté de l'autre, ils observent, à travers la vitre, leur petite gare noire, couverte de suie, qui n'est plus très loin. Sur le quai, la foule semble compacte. Des journalistes, des caméras, bien sûr. Mais, surtout, leurs proches et les habitants du district.

Quand le train s'arrête, la porte s'ouvre lentement. Haymitch sort le premier, sous les rires et les cris enjoués des personnes présentes. Marcus le suit et sa sortie est accompagnée par des applaudissements nourris. Vient ensuite le tour de Keenan, qui prend le temps de saluer la foule, heureuse de cet instant de gloire.

Bellamy regarde Clarke dans les yeux et lui adresse un sourire d'encouragement, en lui tendant la main. Elle la saisit aussitôt et dépose un baiser sur sa joue.

**\- Ensemble ?,** souffle-t-il.

**\- Ensemble.**

* * *

_Ça pourrait être une bonne fin, non ? :p Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, ce n'en est pas une ! En revanche, je ne sais pas combien de chapitres il y aura derrière. Cela dépend de moi, mais aussi de vous._

_Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ? J'ai préféré laisser le détail du résumé des Jeux, car je n'avais pas posté depuis longtemps et qu'une piqure de rappel ne fait pas de mal (dixit Amandine et Géraldine ahah). J'espère que vous avez aimé les moments Bellarke, notamment la discussion dans la chambre de Clarke. En faisant le parallèle avec la série, j'avais envie qu'elle doute de sa capacité à assumer ce qu'elle a fait. J'ai choisi aussi de ne montrer aucun point de vue du district. __À votre avis, comment va se passer le retour ? Comment leurs proches vont les accueillir ? Balancez-moi vos hypothèses, j'adore les lire :)_

_Comme à chaque chapitre, je profite de ma note d'auteur pour remercier les guests, qui m'ont posté d'adorables reviews : __**Marie**__ (contente que tu aimes la fin), __**Nanoush**__ (désolée pour le retard et pour ton petit cœur ! ^^ Tes compliments sont vraiment adorables, mille mercis !), __**GreenEyes**__, __**cyhame**__ (ça me fait plaisir que tu sois passée au-dessus du fait que ce soit un crossover et que tu sois aussi conquise :)), __**Sweet**__**Cherry**__ (je comprends que le rapport avec l'histoire originale de Hunger Games soit troublant, mais comme je l'ai déjà précisé, je ré-invente l'histoire :) En tout cas, merci de ton avis !), __**katniss**__ (merci beaucoup !), __**Ludouille**__ (tu es un amour ! Tes compliments m'ont mis un grand sourire aux lèvres !), __**Guest**__ du 26 novembre (c'est adorable ! Merci pour tout ce que tu dis, je suis contente que tu aimes mon écriture !), __**Alice23**__ (j'espère que la suite est à la hauteur de ton attente) et __**Anatema**__ (merci, merci, merci ! Tu es ouf pour ta comparaison avec les Hunger Games originaux, mais ça me fait trop plaisir !)._

_À part ça, pour vous raconter un peu ma vie, ma fin d'année compliquée a tout de même été ponctuée de moments super sympas. L'avant-première de Mockingjay, notamment, a été oufissime. J'ai passé une journée exceptionnelle avec des amis et rencontré des gens géniaux. J'ai eu des autographes de tout le cast présent, plus Francis Lawrence et Nina Jacobson. J'ai eu une photo avec Woody Harrelson (aka l'un de mes dieux vivants) et Liam Hemsworth (qui est toute blanche mais tant pis, c'est l'intention qui compte ahah), Jennifer Lawrence (aka mon idole absolue) m'a dit « Thaaanks » avec un grand sourire quand je lui ai dit « You're perfect » (mode fragile) et Josh Hutcherson (aka l'un de mes acteurs préférés) m'a tapoté la main avec un sourire en me disant « I'm sorry » quand son service d'ordre lui a dit qu'il ne pouvait pas faire de photos avec nous (pas de photo du coup, mais mode fragile quand même ahah). Et en bonus, dans un autre registre, j'ai vu OrelSan et Gringe en avant-première quelques jours après et c'était super chouette. J'ai aussi passé un anniversaire génial avec mes collègues et amis, puis avec ma famille :)_

_Bref, pour retourner à cette fiction, je voulais pour prévenir que je ne sais pas quand arrivera le prochain chapitre. Je vais essayer de le publier avant fin janvier, mais je ne peux pas vous donner de date exacte. Alors restez aux aguets ! D'ici là, n'oubliez pas de me laisser une petite (ou une longue ^^) review pour me donner votre avis, je suis toujours ravie de les lire :) _

_Et si ce n'est pas déjà fait, je vous conseille d'aller faire un petit tour sur la fiction « Café, inconnu et écriture », de ma mamie __**GoodGame**__, et le recueil d'OS « Nuances de Bellarke », de ma petite __**AmandineH**__ ! _

_Je vous fais plein de bisous et vous dis à très vite. Cœur sur vous, vous êtes géniaux._

_Estelle_


	36. Chapitre 36 : De retour

_Hello les chatons !_

_J'espère que vous allez bien. Je sais, ça fait super longtemps que j'aurais dû publier ce chapitre et j'en suis vraiment désolée. Mais j'ai des problèmes de santé depuis quelques mois, alors ça a été un peu compliqué pour moi d'écrire. Je m'y suis remise il y a une dizaine de jours et voilà donc ce nouveau chapitre. _

_Merci d'avoir continué à me laisser des reviews (il y en a maintenant plus de 1 000, c'est fou !), à suivre la fiction et à l'ajouter à vos favoris. J'espère que vous aimerez ce nouveau chapitre, qui est plutôt calme, puisqu'il marque le retour de Clarke et Bellamy au district douze. _

_Bonne lecture, on se retrouve en bas :)_

* * *

**Chapitre 36 : De retour **

_« On va enfin les voir » _

Au milieu de la foule, des journalistes et des caméras qui se pressent sur le quai, Raven ne lâche pas la main de John. Près d'elle, Octavia, nichée dans les bras de Lincoln, paraît fébrile. Pressée de revoir son frère. Nathan, Jasper et Monty, eux, sont d'une humeur folle, le premier ne cessant de rire aux blagues des deux autres. Non loin d'eux, Wells Jaha et Finn Collins sont avec leur groupe d'amis. Les deux jeunes hommes semblent impatients de revoir Clarke. La maire Abby Griffin, qui se tient au bord du quai pour accueillir la petite délégation, tente de faire bonne figure, mais Raven remarque qu'elle se ronge sans arrêt l'ongle du pouce.

Les portes du train, qui est entré en gare depuis maintenant deux minutes, tardent à s'ouvrir. Et quand, enfin, elles coulissent, elles laissent d'abord apparaître Haymitch Abernathy. Raven constate que, comme souvent, le jeune homme n'a pas l'air d'être complètement sobre. Il titube un peu, mais lève les deux bras vers le ciel, comme s'il voulait qu'on l'acclame un peu plus fort, ce qui fait rire les habitants du district douze.

**\- Ne te casse pas la figure, Haymitch !, **s'écrit Jackson, hilare, car habitué de le voir dans un tel état du côté de la Plaque.

Paula, qui se tient à côté du jeune cuisinier, lève les yeux au ciel, mi amusée, mi réprobatrice.

**\- C'est vraiment une pièce celui-là,** souffle John dans l'oreille de Raven, qui esquisse un sourire.

Marcus Kane sort à son tour du train. Il est accueilli par de longs applaudissements. La foule présente sait que c'est en partie grâce à lui si, aujourd'hui, le Douze peut savourer une double victoire inédite. Keenan Mykulak débarque ensuite sur le quai. Étonnamment, son arrivée est saluée par le public. Il faut croire qu'en cas de victoire, même les gens du Capitole sont appréciés dans le district. Ou, du moins, tolérés.

**\- On va enfin les voir, **murmure Raven à son ami, en jetant un coup d'œil sur la sœur de Bellamy, qui s'est un peu plus enfoncée dans les bras de Lincoln.

**\- C'est parti,** lâche Murphy, alors que Clarke et Bellamy font enfin leur apparition, main dans la main.

La réaction de la foule est immédiate. Des cris de joie, des applaudissements, leurs noms scandés à tout va. En détaillant le visage de son ami, marqué par la fatigue, amaigri, différent, Raven serre un peu plus les doigts de John dans les siens. La jeune fille est vite rassurée quand elle voit Bellamy adresser un grand sourire aux gens qui lui font face. Il lève le poing en signe de victoire. Comme lorsqu'il terminait premier lors des courses à pied, à l'école. Preuve que tout n'a pas forcément changé chez lui.

**\- Il est encore plus amoché en vrai qu'à la télévision, **grimace Murphy.

Raven lui adresse un regard désapprobateur.

**\- Évidemment, il n'est pas maquillé là. Et puis, avec ce qu'il vient de traverser, c'est normal.**

**\- Hé, du calme Raven,** souffle le jeune homme en lui caressant délicatement le dessus de la main. **Je ne disais pas ça méchamment. C'est mon ami aussi.**

La brune se radoucit aussitôt et lui adresse un rapide sourire, tout en suivant du regard Clarke et Bellamy, qui se dirigent ensemble vers la voiture noire qui les attend un peu plus loin, Haymitch, Marcus et Keenan à leur suite. Raven remarque que les deux tributs se tiennent toujours la main.

**\- Tu crois qu'elle est tombée amoureuse de lui ?,** demande-t-elle à son ami dans un murmure.

**\- Hein ?**

**\- Clarke. On sait tous qu'elle a tapé dans l'œil de Bell' depuis longtemps. Mais tu crois qu'avec tout ça, avec tout ce qu'ils ont vécu, elle est tombée amoureuse de Bellamy ?**

John prend un temps de réflexion, se mordille la lèvre, avant de prendre la parole.

**\- Je n****'****e****n**** suis pas sûr, je ne la connais pas plus que ça,** dit-il finalement. **Mais je ne pense pas. Je suppose qu'elle s'est vraiment attachée à lui. Mais à mon avis, ils n'étaient pas dans les conditions idéales pour « tomber amoureux ».**

Il accompagne ces deux mots en mimant des guillemets avec ses doigts.

**\- En revanche, **reprend-t-il,** je suis persuadé que s'ils prennent le temps de se poser, de faire le point sur ce qu'ils ont vécu et de panser leurs blessures, tout ça ensemble, ce n'est pas exclu. Au contraire.**

Raven adresse un sourire à John. Cela lui suffit pour l'instant. Et, connaissant Bellamy, elle sait que cela l'aidera. Elle regarde le duo de vainqueurs et son équipe monter dans le véhicule, qui démarre immédiatement. Direction l'hôtel de ville, où ils vont être reçus par la maire Griffin, avec leurs familles. Cette cérémonie est rapide – juste le temps d'un discours - et très protocolaire, les habitants du district n'y sont pas conviés. En revanche, la fête qui suit, ouverte à tous, sur la Grand-Place, promet d'être belle.

* * *

Dans la voiture qui file vers le centre du district, Clarke tient toujours la main de Bellamy dans la sienne. Elle pourrait vite s'y habituer. Par la fenêtre, elle remarque que rien n'a changé dans le Douze. Toujours la même misère dans la Veine, alors que vient l'embellie quand ils entrent dans la Ville. Le véhicule doit ralentir pour fendre la foule qui se masse autour d'eux. La blonde est surprise de constater à quel point leur retour – ensemble – semble rendre les gens heureux.

En sortant du train, elle a tout de suite croisé le regard de sa mère, debout près de la porte, qui, en sa qualité de maire du district, n'a pas pu l'enlacer. Protocole oblige. Mais son visage serein en la voyant lui a fait chaud au cœur. La jeune fille a ensuite repéré son père, qui se tenait non loin d'Octavia Blake et de son petit ami, Lincoln. Et elle a aperçu Wells et Finn, un énorme sourire aux lèvres, au milieu d'un groupe composé, entre autres, d'Harper, Atom et Fox. Voir tous les gens qui comptent pour elle dans la petite gare crasseuse du Douze lui a immédiatement remis du baume au cœur. Elle sait qu'ils vont l'aider à affronter ce retour.

Quand leur voiture se gare derrière l'hôtel de ville, Clarke en sort, immédiatement suivie de Bellamy. Keenan les guide vers une petite entrée dérobée, située à l'arrière du bâtiment, à l'abri des regards du public. Thélonious Jaha, l'assistant et adjoint de sa mère – et, accessoirement, le père de Wells -, les y attend.

**\- Clarke, je suis ravie de te revoir, **lui dit-il de sa voix grave, en lui donnant une tape sur l'épaule.

L'apprentie médecin lui adresse un sourire de remerciement, en regardant Thélonious serrer énergiquement la main de Bellamy.

**\- Bravo à vous deux. Je suis impressionné par ce que vous avez fait durant ces Jeux.**

**\- Merci,** répond le frère d'Octavia, visiblement toujours aussi mal à l'aise qu'on le complimente pour ses actes dans l'arène.

Comme Clarke le comprend bien… Mais Jaha n'a pas l'air de se préoccuper de la gêne du tribut. Il les entraîne aussi vite à travers le dédale de couloirs de l'hôtel de ville, jusqu'au salon principal. Derrière eux, la jeune fille entend Haymitch protester.

**\- On est obligés de marcher si rapidement ?,** grogne-t-il.

**\- Si tu avais moins bu ce matin, tu ****avancerais**** plus droit et tu irais plus vite, **réplique Kane.

La blonde ne peut s'empêcher de pouffer. Rien de nouveau sous le soleil, c'est juste une discussion typique entre Haymitch et Marcus. Mais ça lui fait du bien de les entendre se brouiller. Elle est stoppée dans son rire par Thélonious, qui leur fait signe de s'arrêter devant la porte du salon.

**\- Je vais m'assurer que les équipes de télévision sont bien prêtes et que vos familles sont présentes, **explique l'adjoint. **Ensuite, je vous ferai entrer, en vous appelant à tour de rôle.**

À peine a-t-il achevé sa phrase qu'il les laisse dans le couloir, refermant soigneusement la porte derrière lui. Leur mentor continue de taquiner Haymitch, tandis que Keenan vérifie qu'elle est bien coiffée dans l'un des grands miroirs qui ornent le corridor.

**\- Mais Bellamy, tu es ****vraiment ****sûr que mes cheveux sont ****beaux**** comme ça ?,** s'enquit-elle auprès du jeune homme.

La fille d'Abby note qu'il semble contenir un sourire.

**\- Mais oui Keenan, c'est très bien, **assure le tribut.

Il se penche aussi vite vers Clarke.

**\- Aussi bien que peuvent l'être des cheveux bleus, **lui murmure-t-il au creux de l'oreille.

La jeune fille rit, mais, encore une fois, Jaha l'interrompt, en ouvrant brusquement la porte du salon.

**\- Ça va être à vous ! Tenez-vous prêts.**

Clarke sent la main de Bellamy attraper la sienne, alors que Thélonious appelle Keenan, puis Marcus, et ensuite Haymitch.

**\- Et maintenant, merci d'accueillir les deux vainqueurs des 53e Hunger Games, issus du district douze, Clarke Griffin et Bellamy Blake. **

Quand ils font leur entrée dans la pièce, les applaudissements sont nourris, malgré le peu de gens qui s'y trouvent. Octavia – qui est venue avec Lincoln - constitue la seule famille de Bellamy. Du côté de Clarke, qui est fille unique, il n'y a que ses parents. Les autres personnes présentes sont les membres du conseil du district douze et les équipes de télévision du Capitole. Mais Clarke s'en fiche. Du moment que ses parents sont là et que Bellamy peut voir sa sœur, ça lui suffit.

* * *

L'ambiance de cette petite réception est vraiment guindée, mais Bellamy s'en moque. À peine entré dans le salon, il a lâché la main de Clarke pour se précipiter vers Octavia. Il serre sa petite sœur contre lui depuis deux bonnes minutes, mais il ne veut pas se séparer d'elle.

**\- Ne me fais plus jamais ça, **souffle la jeune fille dans sa nuque. **Je ne veux plus te voir risquer ta vie. **

**\- Promis, O'. Promis. Je resterai avec toi.**

Et quand, finalement, il se détache d'elle, il aperçoit du coin de l'œil que Clarke enlace ses parents à tour de rôle, passant de son père à sa mère, pour retourner à son père, et de nouveau sa mère. Avec un sourire, il se tourne vers Lincoln.

**\- Je te le jure, je me suis bien occupée d'elle,** assure le jeune homme.

Bellamy éclate de rire.

**\- Je n'en doutais pas !, **lance-t-il en le prenant dans ses bras.

Un toussotement derrière eux les sépare. Keenan leur adresse un regard insistant en leur montrant les équipes de télévision. Elle leur indique le canapé dans lequel ils doivent s'installer, face caméra. Bellamy s'assied à côté de Clarke et invite sa sœur à les rejoindre. Lincoln et Jake Griffin se tiennent debout, derrière eux, tandis que la maire Abby Griffin, droite comme un i à côté du sofa, prend la parole devant la caméra. Une belle photo de famille…

La maire récite un long discours, visiblement appris par cœur, dans lequel elle affirme sa fierté et celle de tout le district d'avoir deux vainqueurs aussi courageux, et blablabla. Bellamy n'écoute qu'à moitié. Il a passé son bras droit autour des épaules d'Octavia et s'est à nouveau saisi de la main de Clarke. Il lèvre rapidement la tête vers Lincoln, qui lui adresse un sourire. Il est entouré des personnes qui comptent le plus pour lui et va bientôt retrouver ses amis. Tout va bien.

Une fois qu'Abby Griffin a conclu son élocution, ils sont invités à sortir par l'avant de la mairie, pour rejoindre la Grande-Place. Une fête donnée en leur honneur les y attend. La musique résonne déjà, mêlée aux chants et aux rires des habitants du district. Les caméras vont les suivre pendant toute la soirée, mais Bellamy s'en moque. C'est la dernière fois qu'il les a sur le dos avant un bon moment. Alors, autant profiter des réjouissances.

Quand les portes principales s'ouvrent, Clarke et Bellamy sortent les premiers, suivis de leur équipe, puis de leurs familles. Leur arrivée sur le parvis de l'hôtel de ville, qui surplombe la place centrale du Douze, est une nouvelle fois accompagnée d'applaudissements de la foule. Les deux vainqueurs adressent de grands signes aux habitants, leurs doigts toujours entrelacés. Le frère d'Octavia sait d'avance que ses amis vont le charrier, en le voyant sans arrêt tenir la main de Clarke de cette manière. Mais il n'en a que faire. Car, même dans ce milieu familier, entouré de gens qu'il connaît, elle est la seule à savoir ce qu'il a vécu. À pouvoir le comprendre.

Enfin, il y a aussi Marcus et Haymitch, mais Bellamy n'a pas spécialement envie de leur tenir la main.

* * *

**\- Enfin ! Enfin !, **crient Jasper et Monty en chœur, ponctuant chaque mot par un applaudissement.

Nathan ne peut s'empêcher d'éclater de rire. Ces deux grands gamins ont l'air encore plus impatients que lui de revoir Bellamy. Avec un sourire, le jeune homme regarde son ami déposer un baiser sur la joue de Clarke, avant de descendre du parvis pour fendre la foule, Octavia et Lincoln sur ses talons. Miller a à peine le temps de réagir que Bellamy lui a déjà sauté dessus, attrapant John et Raven au passage. Jasper et Monty se joignent illico à la masse humaine qu'ils forment. Ils restent un long moment comme ça, jusqu'à ce que le frère d'Octavia se détache d'eux.

**\- Punaise Blake, c'est pas trop tôt, **s'exclame Nathan. **Tu en as mis du temps, ce n'était pas l'éclate d****'aller**** chasser tout seul.**

Un rictus traverse le visage de son meilleur ami.

**\- Toi aussi, tu m'as manqué, Miller,** lui lance-t-il en lui assénant une tape amicale dans le dos.

Le tribut claque un high five simultané avec Jasper et Monty et se tourne ensuite vers Murphy, avec qui il échange une franche poignée de mains, puis vers Raven, qu'il enlace longuement. Nathan échange un grand sourire avec John. Bellamy vient tout juste de revenir et ils ont l'impression que rien n'a changé.

**\- Bon allez, maintenant, on danse !, **s'écrit Jasper, toujours aussi surexcité, en se saisissant des mains d'Octavia et de Raven.

Il entraîne les deux jeunes filles un peu plus loin, où les gens bougent sur des rythmes traditionnels du district douze.

-** Il ****est fidèle à lui-même,** **c****elui-là,** sourit Bellamy.

**\- Oui, mais bon, on ne va pas le laisser profiter trop longtemps de nos copines, **lâche Lincoln avec un air faussement agacé, qui fait rire le tribut.

Il fait un signe de tête à John et tous deux partent rejoindre le trio. Le frère d'Octavia met un moment à réaliser ce qu'il vient de se passer sous ses yeux.

**\- Attends Nathan…**

**\- Oui ?, **lui demande son meilleur ami.

**\- J'ai bien entendu ?**

**\- Entendu quoi ?, **s'enquit innocemment le jeune métis.

**\- « Nos copines »…**

Miller semble le laisser volontairement patauger.

**\- Lincoln et Octavia, d'accord,** continue Bellamy. **Mais John et Raven ?**

Nathan explose de rire.

**\- Et oui ! Il n'y a pas que dans l'arène que c'était agité ! Ici aussi, il s'est passé des choses. Et il y a également du nouveau pour Jackson.**

**\- Il va falloir que tu me racontes tout ça.**

**\- Et toi, que tu me racontes ce qu'il s'est passé avec Clarke.**

Le tribut esquisse un sourire.

**\- Je pense que tu as déjà tout vu. Merci les caméras,** grimace-t-il.

**\- Mais je n'ai pas vu ce qu'il s'est vraiment passé ****pour vous****, **répond très justement Nathan.

-** Je t'expliquerai pendant notre prochaine partie de chasse.**

**\- Bellamy, ai-je besoin de te rappeler qu'en tant que vainqueur des Hunger Games, tu es maintenant riche et que tu n'as plus besoin d'aller chasser ?**

Le jeune homme lâche un petit rire, tout en cherchant Clarke du regard. Entourée de ses parents, de Wells Jaha et de Finn Collins, elle semble sereine, apaisée. Et cette vision le rassérène.

* * *

Bien qu'elle trouve Finn particulièrement calme, Clarke est heureuse de retrouver sa famille et ses amis, comme si elle ne les avait jamais quittés. Elle arrive même à profiter de cette fête, à apprécier les musiques, à rire en regardant les gens danser. Jusqu'à ce que Keenan Mykulak se plante devant elle.

**\- Clarke, ma chérie, les équipes de télévision du Capitole s'impatientent.**

**\- Pourquoi ?, **interroge la jeune fille.

**\- Il faut que tu participes au bal avec Bellamy, voyons !,** réplique l'hôtesse, visiblement interloquée par sa question.

**\- Que je participe ?,** répète la blonde, hébétée.

**\- Que tu danses avec lui ! Allez, dépêche-toi, va le retrouver,** la presse Keenan.

**\- Mais où est-il ?**

**\- Là-bas, avec ses amis, à te dévorer du regard, comme d'habitude.**

Elle accompagne ses paroles d'un geste de la main en direction de Bellamy, avant de s'éloigner en grommelant. Clarke perçoit quelques bribes de phrases, telles que « Ces jeunes ! » et « Ils étaient plus dégourdis dans l'arène ». Elle secoue la tête en souriant, tout en ajustant sa jupe rose et son pull blanc. La jeune fille s'excuse auprès de ses parents, de Wells et de Finn, et joue des coudes à travers la foule pour rejoindre son partenaire, qui discute avec Nathan Miller et Monty Green.

**\- Coucou tous les trois, **dit-elle simplement.

**\- Salut Clarke,** lui répondent, avec un sourire, les amis de Bellamy.

**\- Tout se passe bien, ****Princesse**** ?, **s'enquit ce dernier.

**\- Parfaitement. Keenan vient de me dire qu'on devait danser ensemble.**

**\- Danser ensemble ? Mais je ne sais pas…**

**\- Vu le ton qu'elle a employé, il n'y a pas de négociation possible, **le coupe-t-elle. **C'est pour le Capitole.**

Sans attendre de réponse, elle se saisit de sa main et l'entraîne dans le cercle de danseurs, non loin du petit groupe composé d'Octavia, Lincoln, Raven Reyes et John Murphy. Du coin de l'œil, elle remarque que la caméra installée à côté des musiciens est braquée vers eux. La jeune fille ne peut s'empêcher de rire en voyant les efforts que déploie Bellamy pour bouger en rythme.

**\- Arrête de rire Clarke, je fais de mon mieux !, **proteste-t-il, dépité.

**\- Désolée. J'arrête. **

Pour l'aider, elle met ses deux mains sur les siennes et le guide dans les pas de danse, jusqu'à ce que le morceau change, laissant place à un autre, plus doux, plus lent. En voyant les gestes frénétiques que leur fait Keenan au loin, Clarke comprend qu'un rapprochement est fortement conseillé.

**\- Tu m'aideras à suivre le rythme ?, **lui lance Bellamy.

**\- Promis.**

**\- Allez, viens là, ****Princesse****, **lui souffle son partenaire avec un sourire enjôleur.

Il l'attire contre lui et dépose ses mains dans le creux de son dos, tandis qu'elle noue les siennes derrière le cou du jeune homme, avant d'onduler lentement. Pendant toute la chanson, et la suivante, et celle d'après, la blonde ne peut détacher ses yeux des siens. Elle ne peut s'empêcher de jouer du bout des doigts avec les boucles brunes qui descendent dans la nuque de Bellamy. Elle n'arrête pas de lui sourire.

**\- Finalement, ce n'est pas si désagréable que ça de danser,** lâche finalement le jeune homme dans un murmure.

À ces mots, Clarke loge son visage dans la nuque de son ami, qui dépose un baiser dans ses cheveux. Ils dansent encore un moment, tout en douceur, jusqu'à ce que la blonde plante à nouveau son regard dans celui de Bellamy.

**\- On devrait s'embrasser pour les caméras et pour faire plaisir à Keenan, tu ne penses pas ?,** chuchote-t-elle finalement, fébrile.

**\- Si c'est pour les caméras et pour Keenan, je peux consentir à faire un effort,** répond-t-il sur le même ton.

Le tribut se pencher lentement vers elle et dépose un délicat baiser sur ses lèvres. Un baiser bien trop chaste au goût de l'apprentie médecin, qui lui laisse un goût d'inachevé. Elle esquisse une moue boudeuse, qui fait rire Bellamy.

**\- ****Ne t'en fais pas, Princesse, t****u auras la suite quand on sera seuls, **lui souffle-t-il au creux de l'oreille, la faisant frémir.

Un crépitement de micro derrière eux les sépare, tandis que la musique s'arrête. La mère de Clarke, en sa qualité de maire du district, annonce la fin des festivités. La jeune fille jette un coup d'œil à la montre de son père, qui ne quitte pas son poignet. Il est déjà 3 h du matin. Autour d'eux, la foule commence à se disperser. Les gens qui passent près d'eux leur glissent des « Bravo » ou des « Félicitations ».

**\- Vous avez été très bien, mes chéris, **annonce Keenan en s'approchant d'eux.

Marcus et Haymitch la suivent à quelques mètres. Le premier semble à nouveau s'être muré dans le silence, comme avant les Jeux. Le second a visiblement beaucoup trop bu et titube, s'agrippant à ce qu'il peut pour avancer, habitants du district compris.

**\- Merci Keenan, **répond simplement Clarke, tandis que Bellamy hoche de la tête.

**\- Il est maintenant l'heure pour moi de vous dire au revoir, **déclare l'hôtesse, sans se départir de son habituel sourire.

**\- Déjà ?,** s'étonne la fille d'Abby.

Elle est presque triste. Elle avait fini par s'attacher à Keenan, malgré tous ses côtés agaçants. L'apprentie médecin échange un regard avec son partenaire et comprend qu'il partage le même sentiment.

**\- Et oui, le Capitole m'attend… Je reprends le train dans moins d'une demi-heure. Mais ne vous en faites pas, on se revoit dans six mois.**

**\- ****Pour**** la Tournée de la Victoire…, **souffle Bellamy.

Clarke grimace à l'évocation de cette tournée. Elle n'a aucune envie d'aller parader devant les familles des enfants qu'elle a tué dans l'arène, mais cela fait malheureusement partie de leurs obligations, en tant que vainqueurs des Hunger Games.

**\- Oui oui oui, absolument, radicalement ! Je vous promets que nous allons vous prévoir plein de superbes tenues, ça va être extraordinaire !, **s'enthousiasme Keenan.

La fille de Jake adresse un sourire crispé à leur hôtesse, plus pour lui faire plaisir qu'autre chose. Non loin d'eux, un klaxon résonne. Le petit groupe tourne la tête vers l'origine du bruit, pour découvrir le véhicule noir qui les avait emmenés jusqu'à l'hôtel de ville, garé en bordure de la Grand-Place. L'une des équipes de télévision du Capitole y a déjà pris place. L'air impatient, le chauffeur fait un grand signe à Keenan.

**\- C'est ma voiture, je dois y aller, **déclare cette dernière.

Elle se tourne vers Clarke, qui l'enlace aussi vite, elle-même surprise de son propre élan d'affection.

**\- Bravo pour tout ce que tu as fait, Clarke,** lui murmure l'hôtesse.

**\- Et merci à vous, Keenan.**

En se détachant de la jeune femme, la tribut remarque qu'elle a les yeux humides. Elle la regarde échanger une rapide étreinte avec Bellamy, puis se diriger vers les deux mentors. Haymitch est maintenant assis à même le sol, l'œil torve, complètement imbibé par l'alcool. Clarke ne peut s'empêcher de rire en voyant la grimace de dégoût qui passe furtivement sur le visage de leur hôtesse, alors qu'elle lui tapote l'épaule du bout des doigts, en guise d'au revoir. Face à Kane, elle semble un peu plus gauche. Tous deux ne savent visiblement pas s'ils doivent s'enlacer, se faire la bise ou autre chose. Ils semblent hésiter un moment, pour finalement se décider sur une franche poignée de main.

**\- Merci Marcus, ça a été un plaisir de travailler avec vous.**

**\- Partagé, **assure le mentor.

Keenan leur adresse un dernier signe de la main, puis se dirige vers la voiture, qui démarre à peine la portière arrière fermée, prenant la direction de la gare.

**\- Allez, maintenant ****qu'on en a terminé avec cette fête****, je vous emmène dans vos nouvelles maisons, **annonce Kane.

**\- Nos nouvelles maisons ?, **répète Bellamy.

**\- Dans le Village des vainqueurs.**

Clarke avait oublié cet aspect-là de la victoire aux Jeux de la faim. En plus d'être riches, ils sont maintenant logés aux frais du Capitole, dans de vastes demeures rassemblées dans un coin de la Ville.

**\- Va chercher ta ****petite**** sœur, Bellamy, **lui lance Marcus. **Elle vient avec toi, ****hors de**** question de la laisser seule dans votre bicoque de la Veine. **

Le jeune chasseur hoche la tête en souriant et file en direction d'Octavia, qui discute un peu plus loin avec leur groupe d'amis. Clarke la voit embrasser Lincoln, avant de se saisir de la main de Bellamy. Les Blake reviennent rapidement vers eux.

**\- Allez, en route. Bellamy, aide-moi à le soulever,** ordonne le mentor, désabusé, en montrant Haymitch de la main.

Les deux hommes remettent l'ivrogne sur pied. Il titube toujours autant et prend appui sur l'épaule de Kane pour avancer. Ce dernier lève les yeux au ciel, mais ne dit rien, se contentant de traverser la Grand-Place en direction du Village des vainqueurs en supportant le poids d'Haymitch. Derrière eux, Bellamy a repris la main d'Octavia dans la sienne. Clarke ne peut s'empêcher de sourire en les regardant. Le jeune homme doit se sentir observé, puisqu'il tourne la tête vers elle et, de sa main libre, lui attrape le bout des doigts.

Quand ils arrivent enfin au Village – après bien des difficultés, à cause d'Haymitch – Clarke est impressionnée par ce qui se tient devant eux. Elle n'était jamais venue dans ce coin du district, réservé aux vainqueurs des Jeux, à leurs familles et à leurs amis. L'ensemble est entouré d'un muret et de grilles et l'entrée est surplombée d'une structure en fer forgé, formant les mots « Village des vainqueurs ».

À l'intérieur, une douzaine de maisons bordent une large allée, qui s'éclaire à leur arrivée. Toutes les demeures sont immenses, montées sur trois étages. Elles sont bien plus grandes que les habitations de la Ville et même que la maison de la famille Griffin. Elles sont bordées d'herbe bien verte et de massifs joliment fleuris. Clarke n'en revient pas.

**\- Wahou,** lâche Octavia. **On va vraiment habiter là, Bell' ?**

**\- Il faut croire, **souffle son frère, impressionné.

Marcus leur indique d'une main la première maison à gauche.

**\- C'est ici que j'habite, **explique-t-il. **Haymitch est dans la suivante.**

**\- Et nous ?, **demande la fille d'Abby.

**\- Toi Clarke, tu vas vivre dans la deuxième à droite. Bellamy et Octavia, vous irez dans la première à droite, près de l'entrée du Village. **

**\- On ne partage pas une maison tous ensemble ?,** s'enquit la blonde.

Kane esquisse un rictus, qui fait rougir violemment la jeune fille.

**\- Un vainqueur, une maison. Mais après, libre à vous de faire votre tambouille comme bon vous semble.**

Tous trois hochent la tête.

\- **Et dans les autres maisons, il y a qui ?,** questionne Clarke.

**\- Personne.**

**\- Les fêtes de voisinage vont être sympa****thiques****,** ricane Bellamy.

Marcus lève les yeux au ciel.

**\- Allez, je raccompagne ce monsieur chez lui. Tâchez de bien dormir.**

Il s'éloigne rapidement, visiblement pressé de mettre Haymitch au lit et de se débarrasser de lui. Octavia lâche un bâillement sonore.

**\- Jeune fille, je crois qu'il est l'heure de se coucher, **lui dit Bellamy avec un sourire tendre. **On ira chercher nos affaires demain dans notre maison.**

**\- Ancienne maison, **corrige sa petite sœur en se frottant les yeux.

Clarke n'a pas vraiment envie de se retrouver seule, mais elle ne dit rien. Elle sait que les Blake ont besoin de passer du temps à deux. Elle leur souhaite une bonne nuit, appréciant le doux baiser que Bellamy dépose sur son front pour lui dire au revoir, puis rentre chez elle.

Chez elle.

Ça lui fait bizarre de se dire ça. Ses parents vont sûrement rester vivre dans la grande maison qui est réservée au maire du district. Elle va donc devoir vivre seule. Une grande première pour elle.

* * *

Dans le train qui s'éloigne du district douze, Keenan regarde le paysage qui défile sous ses yeux et se surprend à être mélancolique. La Moisson, la Parade, l'entraînement, la préparation, les interviews, les Jeux et même l'après… Tout aura été mouvementé, haletant, du début jusqu'à la fin.

Et surtout, l'hôtesse a vraiment apprécié ses tributs. Plus que n'importe quels autres participants des Hunger Games, de n'importe quelle édition. Clarke et Bellamy méritaient de gagner. Tous les deux. Ils méritaient de rentrer au district douze ensemble. Ils méritaient d'apprendre à se connaître, de vivre ensemble.

Alors, pour leur offrir ça, elle a négocié avec le Haut-Juge, Cage Wallace, pour qu'il instaure la règle des victoires en duo. Mais voyant que les mots ne suffisaient pas, elle a dû passer à la vitesse supérieure. À une étape plus… physique. Une pratique très répandue au Capitole, devenue presque normale. Qui reste pourtant son plus mauvais souvenir de ces Jeux.

C'est pour cela qu'elle est restée vague quand Marcus et Chaff lui ont demandé comment elle avait convaincu Cage Wallace. C'est pour cela qu'elle a dû s'enfiler un negroni et qu'elle a largement tapé dans la bouteille de Cognac que Kane avait ramenée. C'est pour cela qu'elle a affiché un large sourire sur son visage toute cette journée, comme si elle n'avait pas détesté ce qu'il s'était passé dans le bureau du Haut-Juge.

Même si une petite voix dans sa tête lui souffle le contraire, elle essaye de se convaincre que c'était la bonne chose à faire pour sauver ses deux tributs. Pourtant, aujourd'hui, elle se promet une chose : Clarke, Bellamy et surtout Marcus n'en sauront jamais rien.

* * *

Installé dans son bureau, Cage Wallace vient de passer plusieurs heures à suivre le retour au district de Clarke Griffin et Bellamy Blake. Comme c'était à prévoir, ils ont été accueillis comme des héros. Comme c'était à prévoir, les retrouvailles entre Bellamy et sa petite sœur ont été émouvantes pour tout le monde. Comme c'était à prévoir, les deux vainqueurs ont ravi le public en étant proches, affectueux. Ils ont livré un bon spectacle jusqu'au bout. Le Haut-Juge a hâte de les voir en action lors de la Tournée de la victoire. Trois coups frappés à la porte de son bureau le tirent de ses pensées.

**\- Oui ?**

Whitman, son assistant, fait son entrée, un dossier sous le bras.

**\- Monsieur Wallace, nous avons des nouvelles de votre père.**

**\- Dites-moi tout.**

**\- ****Monsieur Dante Wallace**** est encore terriblement souffrant, mais il est en vie et son état est stable. Le gros problème est que, quand il se réveille, il semble ****complètement**** désorienté et prononce des phrases qui n'ont aucun sens.**

Cage se compose une mine défaite.

**\- Il ira mieux ?, **demande-t-il.

**\- Impossible d'en être sûrs pour le moment, mais certains de ses médecins semblent confiants.**

**\- Certains ?**

Whitman prend un moment avant de répondre.

**\- D'autres pensent qu'il risque de plonger dans une sorte de folie.**

Le Haut-Juge déglutit et reste silencieux pendant une bonne minute, le regard dans le vide. Son assistant bouge d'un pied sur l'autre, visiblement mal à l'aise.

**\- Sortez, **lui ordonne finalement Cage. **J'ai besoin d'être seul. **

**\- Bien monsieur. Mais le conseil m'a demandé de vous informer que vous alliez devoir assurer l'intérim en tant que président pendant encore quelques semaines.**

Sur ce, il prend congé. À peine la porte s'est-elle refermée que Cage ouvre l'un des tiroirs de son bureau en acajou et en sort une petite fiole, à moitié vide. Et alors qu'il la fait tourner entre ses doigts, son visage se fend d'un large sourire. Tout se passe comme prévu.

* * *

_Et voilà ! Je vous avais prévenus que ce serait assez calme, mais étant donné qu'ils viennent à peine de rentrer au district, ça me semblait nécessaire. Est-ce que ça vous a plu ? Dites-moi tout !_

_Qu'avez vous pensé des retrouvailles de Bellamy et de Clarke avec leurs proches ? J'ai conscience que tout va vite ici, mais c'est parce qu'ils sont pris dans l'ambiance de la fête etc. Dans le prochain chapitre, ils vont un peu plus se poser et discuter des Jeux avec leur entourage._

_Je suis désolée d'infliger ça à Keenan (qui est un personnage que j'adore), mais je voulais aborder, même entre les lignes, cet aspect de la vie au Capitole, que Suzanne Collins évoque dans sa trilogie, notamment avec Finnick. Mais je n'approuve évidemment pas ces pratiques, qu'on soit bien d'accord. C'est pour ça aussi que j'ai voulu insister sur le fait que Keenan l'avait mal vécu. Et en plus, ça confirme que Cage est une sacrée pourriture..._

_Désolée si j'ai laissé passer des fautes, mais je suis un peu dans le gaz après une opération sous anesthésie générale (cinq dents de sagesse à enlever, hmm…), je vérifierai tout ça d'ici quelques jours._

_Je tiens à vous remercier encore une fois pour toutes vos reviews, qui m'ont aidé à me remettre dans le bain de l'écriture. J'en profite pour remercier les lecteurs guests : **Camille** (encore désolée pour ce retard ! Mais mille merci pour toutes tes reviews, ça me fait plaisir de te lire ! :)), **NewsSeriesFR** (j'ai vraiment hésité à arrêter là, mais j'avais envie de développer un peu leur retour, leur relation et les retrouvailles avec leur proches. Merci beaucoup en tout cas !), le **Guest** du 16 février (merci de m'avoir défendue contre ce hater ! Et d'avoir glissé, au passage, tant de gentils compliments. C'est adorable :)), **Sarah** (ravie que le crossover te plaise et merci pour ton avis, c'est super gentil.), **Gigi** (j'espère que la suite t'aura autant plu !), **Guest** du 6 janvier (merci beaucoup, ça me touche !) et **Nanoush** (contente que le clin d'oeil et leur complicité te plaise, merci de ta fidélité !). En revanche, je ne vais pas remercier « Clexa will rise », qui a quand même pris la peine de lire mes 35 chapitres juste pour les critiquer… _

_Je remercie aussi ma Team Bellarke que j'aime et qui me soutient, et notamment **AmandineH** et **Goodgame**, ma Team Bobby, avec qui j'ai passé un week-end génial en avril, durant lequel on a fait que manger, et c'était trop cool ! _

_Le chapitre suivant est déjà assez avancé (presque 2 500 mots, soit environ la moitié d'un chapitre), alors je vais essayer de tenir un délai de publication raisonnable et de vous le proposer d'ici la fin du mois. Mais qui sait, peut-être que si vous me motivez à coup d'adorables reviews, vous l'aurez plus vite… :) Et promis, je vais tâcher de lire vos chapitres que j'ai en retard et de les commenter avec application !_

_Je vous embrasse et j'attends vos avis avec impatience, en espérant ne pas avoir perdu trop de lecteurs en route. À très vite les chatons !_

_Estelle_


	37. Chapitre 37 : Normaliser

_Bonjour à tous ! :) Comment allez-vous ?  
_

_Moi je suis en plein dans les cartons ! J'ai terminé mon contrat hier et je déménage samedi. Je commence un nouveau travail à Paris dans une dizaine de jours, c'est un peu la course !_

_J'ai été assez déçue par le faible nombre de retours sur le chapitre précédent, j'ai eu deux fois moins de reviews que d'habitude, tout en ayant presque autant de vues… Du coup, j'ai l'impression que ça ne vous a pas plu. N'oubliez pas de donner votre avis, même s'il est négatif, parce que c'est vraiment frustrant pour les auteurs de ne pas avoir de retours sur des chapitres qui demandent des heures et des heures de travail…_

_Bref, en tout cas, je vous laisse avec ce nouveau chapitre, dans lequel Clarke et Bellamy prennent doucement leurs marques dans leurs nouvelles maisons du district douze. Désolée si j'ai laissé des fautes, je suis super fatiguée en ce moment... Bonne lecture ! :)_

* * *

**Chapitre 37 : Normaliser**

_« Je vais pouvoir prendre un bain » _

**\- Bellamy, mais cette maison est vraiment gigantesque !, **s'exclame Octavia.

Depuis qu'elle y a pénétré, la jeune fille court de pièce en pièce dans le rez-de-chaussée, sous le regard amusé de Bellamy. C'est vrai que la demeure est immense. Bien trop pour eux deux. Le couloir d'entrée débouche, à droite, sur une pièce de travail qui a été aménagée, avec un majestueux bureau installé près d'un bow-window, qui donne sur l'allée centrale du Village des vainqueurs. Au fond du couloir, un vaste salon est meublé de deux canapés et de plusieurs fauteuils en cuir de qualité, d'une jolie couleur vert émeraude. Tout un mur est recouvert par une bibliothèque chargée de livres. La grande baie vitrée donne sur la prairie qui borde le Village. Et surtout, il y a un écran de télévision.

**\- Un télé, Bell' ! Tu te rends compte ?, **s'est écriée la jeune brune en découvrant le récepteur et les télécommandes posées devant.

Dans le prolongement du salon, les Blake ont découvert une salle à manger, dotée d'une impressionnante table de réception, donnant sur une grande cuisine ouverte, aux murs blancs et aux meubles en bois clair, avec une vue sur l'allée principale. Les placards regorgent de jolie vaisselle colorée et de nourriture.

**\- Rien que la cuisine fait la taille de notre ancienne maison,** constate Octavia.

**\- On pourra y inviter Jackson, histoire qu'il nous cuisine de bons petits plats, **propose Bellamy avec un clin d'œil.

Sa petite sœur répond d'un hochement de tête énergique.

**\- C'est vraiment un rêve d'être dans cette maison. Et de se dire que c'est la nôtre. On monte maintenant, Bell' ? Je veux voir nos chambres ! **

**\- C'est parti.**

Ils retournent dans le couloir et empruntent ensemble l'escalier pour accéder au premier étage. La première chambre qui leur fait face est à l'image du reste de la maison : immense et décorée avec goût. Les murs sont clairs, peu chargés en cadres. Les fenêtres sont bordées de rideaux verts. Deux fauteuils sont installés dans un coin de la pièce, autour d'une petite table.

**\- C'est bien plus beau que ce qu'on avait au Capitole,** remarque le jeune chasseur.

**\- Vraiment ? **

**\- Oui, là-bas, tout était trop tape à l'œil, trop coloré, trop tout. Ici, c'est plus sobre. Et tant mieux.**

Octavia sourit, jusqu'à ce que son regard semble capter quelque chose. Elle contourne le grand lit en fer forgé qui trône au milieu de la pièce et s'approche de la table de chevet.

**\- Tiens, visiblement, ils ont décidé que ce serait ta chambre,** lance sa sœur en lui montrant le petit ruban bordeaux qui est posé sur le meuble.

**\- Mais non, je ne…**

Octavia ne l'écoute pas et, sans le laisser finir sa phrase, se précipite vers une porte au fond de la pièce. Bellamy attrape le ruban et le glisse dans sa poche, avant de la rejoindre. Il atterrit dans une sorte de dressing, qui rassemble les vêtements qu'il a porté depuis la Moisson jusqu'à son retour ici – tenues de parade, d'interview et d'arène exclues. Il retrouve notamment le pantalon gris foncé et un tee-shirt bleu marine qu'il avait mis dans le train pour se débarrasser de sa tenue de Moisson, mais aussi la combinaison noire et bleue qu'il avait pour l'entraînement et qu'il aura du mal à remettre dans la vie de tous les jours.

**\- Tu vois que c'est la tienne !, **assure Octavia en souriant. **Viens, continuons la visite. **

Ils retournent vers la chambre, qu'ils traversent jusqu'à une autre porte, qui donne sur une spacieuse salle de bains blanche et bleue, dotée de grands miroirs. De nombreux produits de soins et de toilette sont posés sur les meubles, tandis que des serviettes aux couleurs de la pièce pendent sur un séchoir.

**\- Il y a une douche et une baignoire !,** s'écrie la sœur de Bellamy.

Ce dernier fait tourner le robinet du lavabo et passe un doigt prudent sous le filet d'eau.

**\- Et en plus, c'est chaud…, **sourit-il.

Octavia pousse un cri de joie et se jette dans les bras de son frère.

**\- Bell', je vais pouvoir prendre UN BAIN ! Un vrai bain, chaud, avec des savons qui sentent bon et de la mousse !**

Le jeune homme éclate de rire en voyant sa petite sœur si joyeuse. Ils n'ont pas eu une vie facile, ils n'ont jamais connu le luxe. Alors il est content de pouvoir lui offrir ça. Toujours au premier étage, ils découvrent une autre chambre, plus petite, qui semble permettre d'accueillir des invités.

**\- On monte au deuxième, Octavia ?,** propose le tribut. **Tu trouveras sûrement ton bonheur là-haut. **

En effet, à l'étage, une grande chambre semble avoir été créée et décorée spécialement pour sa petite sœur. Des murs gris clairs, de la literie et des rideaux bordeaux, une coiffeuse, un immense placard… Quand Octavia ouvre ce dernier, elle pousse un cri de surprise.

**\- Bellamy, ils ont mis des choses dedans.**

En effet, la penderie est pleine de nombreux vêtements que le jeune homme n'a jamais vus. Et qui sont, heureusement, bien différentes des tenues du Capitole. Pas de transparence ou d'habits outrageants. Des robes simples, des pantalons bien taillés, de jolis tee-shirts. Et, au milieu de tout ça, une petite note, signée de la main du styliste de Bellamy.

**« En espérant que tout ça plaise à la plus mignonne des petites sœurs. **

**Au plaisir de te rencontrer.**

**Ulysse. »**

**\- ****Oh, ****Bell', ton styliste est vraiment adorable !, **s'exclame la jeune fille.

Le tribut acquiesce, un grand sourire aux lèvres. La salle de bain privée pour la chambre d'Octavia, colorée en rose et blanc, est également dotée d'une baignoire et de nombreux produits, pour la plus grande joie de la jolie brune. Ils continuent la visite du deuxième étage, qui comporte une autre chambre d'amis et une salle de bain pour les invités.

**\- Et bien, ça fait quand même une sacrée maison,** souffle Octavia.

**\- En effet.**

Bellamy sait que, d'un côté, il devrait s'en vouloir de bénéficier d'autant de richesses parce qu'il a commis autant de meurtres. Mais voir le bonheur de sa sœur efface en partie ses remords.

**\- On redescend ?, **propose la jeune fille. **J'ai repéré des feuilles de thés dans la cuisine, j'ai vraiment envie de goûter !**

Main dans la main, les Blake retournent au rez-de-chaussée. Le tribut fouille dans les placards, à la recherche d'une casserole, qu'il remplit d'eau, avant de la poser sur le réchaud. Octavia, elle, sort plusieurs paquets de thés, qu'elle étudie attentivement, avant d'en choisir un parfumé à la poire. Elle place délicatement des feuilles dans un sachet, qu'elle pose au fond de la théière blanche dénichée dans les armoires. Bellamy y ajoute l'eau chaude et pose la théière, ainsi que deux tasses, sur la table de la cuisine. En attendant que le thé infuse, le jeune homme fouille dans sa poche pour y attraper le petit ruban bordeaux, qu'il tend à sa sœur.

**\- Tiens O', il est à toi.**

**\- Mais je te l'ai donné !,** proteste sa petite sœur.

**\- Je te l'avais offert en premier, sourit Bellamy.**

**\- Bon..., **concède Octavia en se saisissant du morceau de tissu.**Est-ce que j****'ai le droit de le laver ?**

Le jeune homme éclate de rire. C'est vrai qu'après deux semaines dans l'arène, le ruban n'est plus très net.

**\- Bien sûr. Et si la boue ne part pas, je t'en achèterai un autre.**

**\- Je préfère garder celui-là, **assure la brune.

Bellamy sourit et remplit leurs deux tasses de thé. En regardant sa petite sœur souffler sur la boisson brûlante, il retrouve vite son sérieux.

**\- O', je suis désolé, **souffle-t-il au bout d'un moment.

**\- De ?,** répond distraitement Octavia.

**\- De risquer ta vie.**

**\- Tu dis ça pour la décision que tu as prise à la fin des Jeux ?**

Le jeune homme hoche doucement la tête, tandis que sa sœur repose sa tasse sur la table, pour prendre ses mains dans les siennes.

**\- Je n'ai pas envie que tu m'en veuilles.**

**\- Je ne t'en veux pas. Tu as eu raison de faire ce choix,** assure-t-elle.

**\- Tu le penses vraiment ?**

**\- Je ne sais pas si, après ta victoire, tu as pu voir l'interview que le Capitole a fait de Lincoln et moi, quand tu étais dans l'arène ?**

Le tribut secoue la tête en signe de négation.

**\- Leurs journalistes nous ont demandé ce que tu ferais si tu avais le choix entre sauver Clarke et me sauver moi.**

Bellamy déglutit en baissant les yeux.

**\- Et qu'est-ce tu as répondu ?**

**\- Que tu trouverais un moyen de nous sauver toutes les deux. Et c'est ce que tu as fait. Clarke est de retour avec toi au district douze. Et je suis encore en vie. J'ai peu de chance d'être moissonnée. Et si ça arrive, je sais que je vais avoir des mentors géniaux, qui me feront gagner.**

Le jeune homme frissonne à l'évocation d'une possible Moisson de sa petite sœur, mais quand il relève la tête, il croise son regard déterminé.

**\- Tu as peut-être raison.**

**\- Bell', de toute façon, je préfère mille fois prendre ce risque que de voir ton existence foutue parce que tu as tué l'amour de ta vie,** reprend calmement Octavia.

**\- Elle n'est pas l'amour de ma vie,** proteste faiblement Bellamy.

**\- Bon, c'était une façon de parler, vous n'en êtes effectivement pas encore là. Moi ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure que tu en pinces pour elle. C'est d'ailleurs autre chose que Lincoln et moi avions dit lors de l'interview. Que, déjà avant la Moisson et les Jeux, on avait senti qu'elle te plaisait, mais que tu n'osais pas en parler. Que tu étais toujours un peu plus joyeux que de raison quand tu revenais d'une vente chez elle.**

**\- Mouais, vous en avez toujours trop fait sur ce sujet.**

**\- Bell'…**

Le jeune homme retire sa main droite de l'étreinte de sa sœur, pour se gratter nerveusement les cheveux.

**\- De toute façon, ****elle****, elle n'a rien dit là-dessus, **réplique-t-il en bougonnant.

**\- Parce que ça ne regarde que vous, **répond Octavia avec sagesse. **Et pas tous les spectateurs de Panem, qui vous regardaient à la télévision pendant les Jeux et qui en avaient assez vu.**

**\- Hmm…**

**\- Tu comptes pour elle. N'en doute pas. **

Le tribut acquiesce sans un mot et se concentre sur sa tasse, pour ne pas avoir à soutenir le regard de sa petite sœur. Ils boivent leur thé en silence, jusqu'à ce que Bellamy le brise.

**\- Demain matin, tous les deux, on passera voir Lincoln chez lui, d'accord ?**

**\- Pourquoi on ne lui dirait pas plutôt de venir ici ?,** s'enquit Octavia.

Le jeune homme lui adresse un sourire et lui explique ce qu'il a en tête.

* * *

**\- Lincoln, tu peux descendre s'il-te-plaît ? J'ai besoin de toi !**

La voix de Géralda, sa mère, qui a passé la tête par la porte, tire Lincoln de son sommeil. Il se redresse et vérifie que ses trois frères – avec lesquels il partage sa chambre – dorment toujours. Nyko, Ryder et Aden, le petit dernier, sont encore dans les bras de Morphée. Le jeune homme sort de la pièce et embrasse sa maman sur la joue. Il descend les escaliers étroits à sa suite et arrive dans ce qui tient lieu de cuisine, salle à manger, salon et chambre pour sa mère.

**\- Est-ce que tu veux bien m'aider à préparer le petit-déjeuner, s'il-te-plaît ?,** lui demande-t-elle. **Tes sœurs ne vont pas tarder à se réveiller et tu les connais…**

La remarque fait sourire le jeune homme. Ses deux petites sœurs, Amanda et Kenza, sont toujours affamées le matin.

**\- Pas de problème, maman.**

Le petit ami d'Octavia s'assied sur l'un des bancs qui bordent leur table de cuisine et s'applique à découper le pain en sept tranches égales. Il emballe le reste de la miche dans une serviette et la range sur l'étagère derrière lui. Il se saisit par la même occasion de quelques fruits, qu'il épluche soigneusement, avant de les répartir en sept portions, auxquelles il ajoute des amandes.

**\- Il y en a assez ?**

**\- C'est parfait Lincoln, merci beaucoup. Maintenant, est-ce que tu peux aller chercher du bois dans la réserve, s'il-te-plaît ? On va en manquer pour la cuisson.**

**\- À ton service, m'man.**

Le jeune homme attrape le panier à bois à côté du foyer de la cheminée et sort de leur petite maison. Il la contourne pour rejoindre la réserve, où ils stockent leurs bûches. Lincoln a l'habitude de ce genre de tâches. Du haut de ses 16 ans, il est l'aîné de la famille – Nyko a 13 ans, Ryder en a 12, Amanda et Kenza, les jumelles, en ont 10, et Aden est âgé de 6 ans. Leur père est décédé il y a cinq ans, dans un accident à la mine, où il travaillait. Depuis, Lincoln aide sa mère à s'occuper des petits. Et ils tiennent le coup tant bien que mal, dans cette petite demeure bien trop étroite pour sept personnes, avec le maigre salaire de lavandière de Géralda Woods.

Une fois son panier chargé de bois, le jeune homme retourne vers l'entrée de la maison, mais s'arrête quand il remarque deux silhouettes qui traversent la Veine en direction de leur demeure. Il les reconnaîtrait entre mille. Octavia et Bellamy. Tous deux lui adressent un grand sourire, alors qu'il pose son panier sur le perron pour aller à leur rencontre. Il prend sa petite amie dans ses bras et l'embrasse tendrement, avant d'échanger une franche poignée de main avec Bellamy.

**\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici de si bonne heure ?,** demande Lincoln.

**\- On aimerait voir ta mère, si ça ne te dérange pas, **lui explique le frère d'Octavia.

**\- Ma mère ?, **répète le jeune homme.

Les Blake hochent la tête avec une coordination parfaite, sans se défaire de leurs sourires.

**\- Entrons alors,** leur propose Lincoln.

Il récupère le panier de bois et ouvre la porte, laissant Bellamy et Octavia le suivre à l'intérieur.

**\- Bonjour ****Géralda**** !,** lancent-ils d'une même voix.

**\- Octavia ! Bellamy ! Quelle bonne surprise !**

La mère de Lincoln les prend tous les deux dans ses bras. Elle a toujours eu beaucoup d'affection pour ces orphelins.

**\- Comment allez-vous ? Oh Bellamy, tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je suis contente de te voir ici. Et à quel point je suis reconnaissante de ce que tu as fait pour Lincoln. Personne d'autre que toi n'aurait été assez généreux pour faire ça.**

**\- Ou assez fou, **glisse Lincoln.

Sa mère secoue la tête en levant les yeux au ciel et ramène ses cheveux noirs en une queue de cheval.

**\- Vous voulez quelque chose à manger ?,** leur propose-t-elle en leur faisant signe de s'asseoir autour de la table.

**\- Non, non, merci madame Woods, **refuse Bellamy. **Nous avons déjeuné chez nous.**

**\- Alors, qu'est-ce qui vous amène ici, tous les deux ?**

**\- Nous avons quelque chose à vous proposer, **explique le tribut. **En raison de ma participation aux Hunger Games…**

**\- De ta victoire,** le corrige Octavia.

**\- En raison de ma victoire aux Hunger Games, **reprend Bellamy, **j'ai maintenant le droit d'habiter dans le Village des vainqueurs. Octavia et moi avons découvert notre nouvelle maison, hier soir. Et force est de constater qu'elle est beaucoup trop grande pour nous deux. Alors, si vous le voulez, nous nous proposons d'accueillir Lincoln chez nous. Octavia et lui passent de toute manière la plupart de leur temps ensemble. Et au moins, ça vous libérerait de la place dans votre maison. **

Les yeux de Lincoln s'écarquillent de surprise. Il ne s'attendait pas du tout à cela.

**\- Mais… C'est autorisé ?,** demande prudemment le jeune homme.

**\- Marcus Kane nous a dit qu'on pouvait s'organiser comme on le voulait,** lui sourit Octavia.

**\- Et comme la nouvelle maison est complètement meublée et équipée, vous pouvez même récupérer ce qu'il reste dans notre ancienne. D'ailleurs, nous y passons juste après, on pourra commencer à vous ramener quelques meubles et nos réserves de bois.**

La mère de la famille Woods semble elle aussi sous le choc.

**\- Bellamy…, **murmure Géralda au bout de quelques secondes, en attrapant les mains du tribut. **Tu as sauvé la vie de Lincoln lors de la Moisson. Et maintenant, tu nous proposes ça. Tu lui offres une existence plus confortable. Comment est-ce que je peux te remercier ?**

Le chasseur esquisse un sourire gêné.

**\- En disant oui.**

**\- Mais, maman, tu es sûre que ça ne te pose pas de problème ?, **intervient Lincoln, circonspect. **Comment est-ce que tu vas t'occuper de la maison et des petits ?**

Il se sent soudain coupable de laisser sa mère seule avec cinq autres enfants à gérer au quotidien.

**\- Ryder et Nyko pourront m'aider. Ils sont plus vieux que tu ne l'étais à la mort de ton père.**

**\- Et nous passerons régulièrement vous apporter de quoi manger,** reprend Bellamy.** Je vous le promets.**

Lincoln lève un regard reconnaissant vers le frère de sa petite amie. Il échange un sourire avec lui, en guise de remerciement.

**\- Maman, j'ai faim,** crie une petite voix depuis l'étage, les interrompant.

**\- Kenza est réveillée, visiblement, **constate madame Woods.

Et vu l'appétit de la petite sœur de Lincoln, c'est synonyme de petit déjeuner imminent.

**\- Lincoln, tu veux bien aller dire à tout le monde de se lever, s'il-te-plaît ?**

**\- Je vais y aller, ****Géralda****,** propose Octavia en se mettant debout, avant de se diriger vers les escaliers.

Le jeune homme sourit. Sa petite amie adore ses frères et sœurs. Lincoln, sa mère et Bellamy discutent un moment, des Jeux, de leur nouvelle maison, jusqu'à ce qu'Octavia fasse son retour dans la pièce. D'une main, elle tient Aden, le seul blondinet de la famille, et de l'autre, Kenza, avec ses bouclettes brunes. Sa jumelle Amanda, aux longs cheveux lisses, suit juste derrière. Ryder et Nyko ferment la marche, visiblement mal réveillés. Le premier n'arrête pas de se frotter les yeux, tandis que le second ne masque pas ses bâillements.

**\- N'allez pas me dire que vous êtes fatigués les garçons, vous avez dormi plus que de raison !, **leur lance leur mère.

**\- Moi je ne suis pas fatiguée, mais j'ai faim, maman, **réplique Kenza.

**\- Moi aussi maman !, **renchérit Amanda.** Dis, est-ce qu'on peut avoir des noix ou des amandes pour le petit déjeuner ?**

**\- Il y a des amandes, ma chérie.**

**\- Ouiii !,** s'écrit Amanda, en claquant dans la main de Kenza.

Lincoln les contemple avec un sourire attendri. Non pas qu'il soit mécontent d'habiter chez les Blake. Mais ce genre de scènes va lui manquer au quotidien.

Quoi que, entre Octavia et Bellamy, il y a aussi de quoi faire.

* * *

Clarke jette un coup d'œil à la montre de son père. 14h. Wells et Finn ne vont pas tarder à arriver. Ce matin, elle a utilisé le téléphone flambant neuf de sa maison pour les inviter à passer chez elle pour prendre le thé. Elle a besoin de voir des visages familiers dans son nouveau domicile. La veille, seule, elle n'a fait qu'une visite rapide de la demeure – appréciant toutefois la décoration, bien qu'elle trouve l'ensemble beaucoup trop vaste pour une seule personne. Elle a ensuite eu du mal à trouver le sommeil, elle qui s'était plutôt habituée à dormir dans les bras de Bellamy. Ou sous sédatifs, à la sortie de l'arène.

Pour la quinzième fois, Clarke arrange les tasses et les petites cuillères posées sur la table basse de son salon. Elle veut que tout soit parfait pour ce premier moment « normal » passé avec ses meilleurs amis. La blonde met de l'eau à bouillir, histoire qu'elle soit chaude quand Wells et Finn arriveront.

Elle fouille ensuite dans les placard de la cuisine et dégotte une boîte de biscuits – très semblables à ceux qui étaient servis au Capitole au moment du dessert – et des fruits secs. Elle les place dans deux bols, qu'elle dispose près des tasses, ainsi qu'un pot rempli de cubes de sucre. La jeune fille se relève et admire l'ensemble. Elle est interrompue dans sa contemplation par le bruit de la sonnette, qui résonne pour la première fois dans l'habitation. La tribut se précipite vers la porte d'entrée, qu'elle ouvre avec empressement.

**\- Oh, doucement Clarke !**

**\- Wells,** s'exclame la tribut en sautant dans les bras de son meilleur ami.** Je suis contente de te voir.**

Le jeune homme éclate de rire en serrant la blonde contre lui.

**\- Je te rappelle qu'on s'est vus hier soir.**

**\- Oui, mais ce n'était pas pareil, **réplique-t-elle en se détachant de lui et en l'entraînant à l'intérieur de la maison. **Il y avait du monde, du bruit et Keenan Mykulak nous a interrompus.**

**\- Et c'est vrai que ce qu'elle t'a demandé de faire a été une réelle corvée pour toi…,** sourit le fils de Thélonious en faisant allusion à son tour de danse avec Bellamy.

Clarke lève les yeux au ciel et l'invite à s'installer dans l'un des canapés.

**\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux comme thé ?,** lui demande-t-elle pour changer de sujet.

**\- Peu importe, tu n'as qu'à choisir ce que tu préfères.**

La jeune fille esquisse un sourire. Elle savait qu'il dirait ça. Wells fait toujours passer les envies de ses amis avant les siennes. Elle récupère l'eau chaude et place des feuilles de thé à la cerise dans la théière, qu'elle remplit ensuite du liquide brûlant, avant de la ramener au salon.

**\- Je suis passé chez Finn pour qu'on fasse la route ensemble, mais il m'a dit qu'il arriverait un peu plus tard,** indique le fils du premier conseiller.** Ses parents avait besoin de lui pour je ne sais quoi.**

**\- De toute façon, il est toujours en retard,** réplique malicieusement Clarke.

**\- C'est vrai… En tout cas, c'est vraiment une sacrée demeure que tu as là !,** s'enthousiasme Wells en détaillant du regard la décoration de la pièce.

**\- Oui… Un peu trop grande à mon goût, mais bon.**

**\- En effet. Mais pourquoi tu ne partages pas une maison avec Bellamy et sa sœur ? Je pensais que c'était comme ça que ça allait se passer.**

La blonde hausse les épaules, avant de remplir les deux tasses de thé.

**\- Je ne sais pas, il ne me l'a pas proposé et je n'ai pas eu envie de m'imposer.**

Wells glisse un cube de sucre dans sa boisson chaude, qu'il mélange avec une cuillère.

**\- Bon, et alors, comment c'était en mon absence ?,** demande Clarke, impatiente.

**\- Au district ?**

**\- Évidemment !**

Elle meurt d'envie d'avoir une discussion normale, qu'une adolescente normale de son âge pourrait avoir avec son meilleur ami. Mais ce dernier se mordille la lèvre supérieure, visiblement gêné.

**\- C'était… Compliqué…**

**\- Compliqué ?, **répète la jeune fille.** C'est à dire ?**

**\- Disons que Finn a un peu pété les plombs, il a…**

La sonnerie du téléphone interrompt Wells.

**\- Oups, désolée, je vais répondre, **s'excuse la jeune fille avant de se diriger vers le combiné, qu'elle décroche. **Oui ?**

**\- Clarke, ma chérie ?,** entend-t-elle à l'autre bout du fil. **C'est Keenan !**

**\- Keenan ?! Comment allez-vous ?**

**\- Très bien, je te remercie, **répond l'hôtesse d'un ton guilleret. **Je viens de rentrer chez moi et je voulais m'assurer que vous étiez bien installés. J'ai essayé d'appeler Bellamy, mais il n'a pas répondu, j'ai supposé qu'il était chez toi.**

**\- Non non, il n'est pas ici. Il doit être sorti.**

**\- Bon, ce n'est pas grave, je lui téléphonerai plus tard. Alors, comment trouves-tu ta maison ?**

**\- Très belle. Et très très grande.**

**\- Mais oui oui oui, absolument, radicalement, c'est superbe !, **enchaîne Keenan.** Et puis, avec tout l'argent qui vous est garanti à vie, Bellamy et toi allez pouvoir acheter tout ce que vous voulez dans les commerces de votre district ! Bien sûr, ça ne vaut pas le Capitole, mais je suis sûre que certains commerces ne sont pas trop mal. Et pas trop couverts de suie.**

Clarke secoue la tête et ne peut s'empêcher de pouffer.

**\- Mais en tout cas, je prendrai soin, avec Héra, de t'envoyer quelques jolies tenues ****de temps en temps ****!,** continue l'hôtesse.** J'imagine qu'il y a pas beaucoup de boutiques de vêtements chez vous.**

**\- En effet…, **sourit la jeune fille. **Keenan, je suis désolée, mais je dois ****vous**** laisser. Mon ami Wells est chez moi.**

**\- Pas de problème, ma chérie. N'hésite pas à m'appeler !**

**\- Promis. À très bientôt, **conclut-elle avant de raccrocher.

Elle retourne s'asseoir dans le canapé qui fait face à Wells et pousse un soupir fatigué.

**\- C'était ton hôtesse ?**

**\- Tout à fait. Qui n'avait rien d'important à me raconter. Alors continue ce que tu me disais sur Finn. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il a pété un plomb ?**

À nouveau, son meilleur ami semble hésiter, chercher ses mots.

**\- Il a plutôt mal vécu ton départ,** lâche-t-il finalement en faisant tourner le biscuit qu'il tient entre ses mains. **Mais aussi de te voir te rapprocher de Bellamy Blake.**

Clarke ouvre grand les yeux, estomaquée.

**\- Sérieusement ? Mais parce qu'il vient de la Veine ?**

**\- Clarke… Tu n'as jamais remarqué que Finn a toujours un faible pour toi ?**

La jeune fille sent sa lèvre inférieure trembler, sans qu'elle ne puisse la contrôler

**\- Jamais, **peine-t-elle à articuler.

**\- Peut-être parce que tu ne l'as jamais envisagé de cette manière ?**

**\- Sans doute, **murmure la blonde.

Elle qui voulait une discussion calme et normale, c'est plutôt raté. Pour se donner une contenance, elle attrape un fruit sec, qu'elle avale immédiatement.

**\- Toujours est-il que son attitude m'a agacée, **reprend Wells. J**e trouvais qu'il n'avait pas le droit d'être jaloux d'un quelconque début d'histoire entre Bellamy et toi, alors que vous étiez tous les deux dans une galère sans non.**

**\- Oui…, **admet faiblement Clarke.

**\- Mais il a finalement compris qu'il a été stupide. Il s'est excusé. Et je pense qu'il s'est fait une raison te concernant. Alors s'il-te-plaît, fais comme si tu ne savais rien.**

**\- Promis.**

**\- Super. Je pense qu'il me tuerait qu'il apprenait que je t'en ai parlé.**

**\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je garderai le secret. Mais, vraiment ? Il avait un faible pour moi ?!**

Son meilleur ami acquiesce, avant de croquer dans son biscuit.

**\- Mais pourquoi il ne m'a jamais rien dit ?**

**\- Parce qu'il ne sait pas s'y prendre avec les filles. La dernière – et la seule – qu'il a embrassé, c'est Raven Reyes.**

**\- Il avait 7 ans, **réplique la blonde.

**\- Qu'est-ce que je te disais…**

Pour la deuxième fois de la matinée, la sonnette de la nouvelle maison de Clarke retentit. La jeune fille se lève et ouvre à Finn, qui lui adresse un grand sourire.

**\- Salut Clarke !**

« Rester normale, rester normale, rester normale... », pense l'apprentie médecin.

**\- Tu vas bien, Finn ?**

**\- Parfaitement !**

Il s'approche d'elle et la serre brièvement dans ses bras, avant de rentrer à sa suite dans la maison. Il rejoint Wells dans le canapé, lui donnant une tape sur l'épaule au passage.

**\- Merci pour l'invitation, Clarke, je suis content de découvrir ton nouveau chez-toi !,** s'enthousiasme le jeune homme. **Je n'étais jamais entré dans le Village des vainqueurs, les maisons sont impressionnantes. Par contre, je suis désolé, mais je ne vais pas pouvoir rester très longtemps.**

**\- Et pourquoi ça ? Qu'est-ce que tu as le mieux à faire ?,** le taquine le fils de Thélonious.

**\- Je dois voir… Quelqu'un…**

**\- Ohhh,** s'exclame Clarke. **Quelqu'un ou… Quelqu'un ?**

Finn s'éclaircit la gorge, sans pour autant répondre.

**\- Je pense ne pas me tromper si je dis qu'il s'agit d'une fille,** sourit Wells.

**\- RAVEN REYES ?!,** s'écrit la tribut.

Le fils Jaha éclate de rire.

**\- Hein ? Quoi ? Mais non ! Pourquoi Raven Reyes ?, **demande Finn.

**\- Je ne sais pas, c'est le premier nom qui m'est venu à l'esprit.**

**\- Elle vient de la Veine, **grimace-t-elle.

**\- Arrête avec ça, **réplique sèchement Clarke. **On s'en fiche. Elle est super belle et ****très**** intelligente. Bien plus que toi.**

**\- Touché, **rigole Wells.

-** Bref, non, ce n'est pas elle,** grommelle le jeune homme. **C'est Fox.**

**\- Fox ?! Comme Fox, la fille des vendeurs de tissus ?,** s'enquit la blonde.

**\- Exactement.**

**\- Et de toute façon, Clarke, Raven Reyes n'est plus disponible,** intervient le fils de Thélonious.

**\- Ah bon ?**

**\- Elle est avec John Murphy, depuis quelques temps…**

**\- QUOI ? Mais j'ai raté beaucoup trop de choses ! Il faut que vous me racontiez !**

Clarke va l'avoir, sa discussion normale, entre des adolescents normaux.

* * *

_Bon… Alors je sais, il n'y a pas de scènes Bellarke dans ce chapitre. Mais je n'avais pas envie qu'ils se sautent dessus à peine rentrés au district douze. Je voulais qu'ils retournent progressivement à leurs familles et amis avant de se retrouver. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, ils ne vont pas faire comme Katniss et Peeta, à ne plus s'adresser un mot. Ils vont se voir dans le prochain chapitre ! :) _

_Sinon, qu'avez vous pensé de la maison des Blake ? En écrivant les descriptions, j'avais envie de me remettre à jouer aux Sims pour la créer ahah J'espère que vous avez aimé le petit passage sur Lincoln et sa famille, ainsi que la proposition que leur fait Bellamy. Et que vous inspire la conversation entre Clarke et Wells ?_

_J'attends vos avis ! Je vous l'ai dit en début de chapitre et je suis désolée de me répéter, mais c'est vraiment important d'avoir des retours sur son travail. Alors prenez deux minutes pour laisser une review :)_

_Par ailleurs, mon amie **AmandineH** m'a fait un joli cadeau, en réalisant un vidding crossover entre The 100 et The Hunger Games, parce qu'elle sait que j'adore les deux héhé L'histoire n'est pas tout à fait la même que celle de cette fiction et il est vraiment bien fait! Vous pouvez le trouver sur Youtube, le titre est : « The 100/The Hunger Games – Light them up ». Bon visionnage :) _

_Ah et j'ai oublié de vous le dire lors de la publication du chapitre précédent, mais l'année prochaine, je participe à deux conventions sur la série : **We are Grounders** à Toulouse et la **Space Walkers** de Paris. Je vais pouvoir rencontrer les acteurs et notamment Ricky Whittle, ainsi que voir plein d'amies de Twitter, je suis vraiment impatiente. Et au fait, vous pouvez me trouver sur Twitter, sous le nom **estellecht**. :)  
_

_Voilà, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui :) J'essaye de vous publier bientôt la suite, avec des moments Bellarke ! N'oubliez pas la petite review... (Moi, forceuse ? Noooon.)_

_Plein de bisous et bon courage à ceux qui passent le bac ou d'autres examens !_

_Estelle_


End file.
